Dos razas
by zurironoa
Summary: Durante una tormenta,Zoro cae al agua y es rescatado por la tripulación marine del capitan Smoker.Para llegar hasta Luffy,Zoro deverá convivir con ellos.Pero este no sabe que tiene un pasado que casualmente es igual que el de esa tripulación.
1. Chapter 1 Zenya,la isla de la elegancia

Este fic contiene personajes de varios animes, por lo que es posible que desconozcan algunos de ellos.

Este fic se lo dedico a:

-Eiichiro Oda, el creador de One Piece, que para mí es la mejor serie del mundo.

-Maravillante, que me ha inspirado a escribir fics, y gracias a él estoy aquí.

-Mis amigos y compañeros que siempre me han animado a seguir.

Nota: Lo que esta escrito dentro de estos signos " " indican lo que piensa cada personaje.

Bueno empiezo con mi historia y espero que les guste.

**Capitulo 1: Zenya, ****la isla de la elegancia. **

Bueno, la historia comienza un día como cualquier otro a bordo del Thousand Sunny.

Luffy,Usopp y Chopper jugaban a las cartas, Sanji preparaba la comida, Nami se encontraba dibujando mapas, Robin leía mientras se tomaba un café y Franky intentaba reparar el waver de Nami.

En cuanto a Zoro, bueno...

Zoro: ¡¡LUFFYYYY!!

Al oír esos berrinches, el moreno del sombrero miró al espadachín con gesto despreocupado.

Luffy: ¿Qué pasa?

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ QUE PASA?!TE HAS CARGADO MI BANDANA!

El joven desvió la mirada tranquilamente.

Luffy: No fue culpa mía, Usopp necesitaba tela para arreglar una cosa y como tu bandana estaba por ahí tirada, creí que no era de nadie.

El peliverde no era un hombre de mucha paciencia a la hora de tratar con Luffy, pero aún así intento calmar un poco su tono de voz.

Zoro: Luffy...estar en la cesta de la ropa sucia no es estar tirada por ahí.

Luffy: Lo siento Zoro.

Zoro: Es igual, dime dónde esta el otro trozo de tela. Al menos podré decirle a Nami que me lo cosa.

Pero la respuesta de dónde se encontraba no fue exactamente lo que Zoro quiso oír.

Zoro:¡JODER USOPP!¡HAS USADO UN TROZO DE MI BANDANA PARA ARREGLAR TUS BOXERS?!

Usopp: Es que...eran de Calvin Klein...y me daba pena tirarlos.

Zoro:¡AGGGGHHHHH, QUE ASCO...!

Usopp: Si quieres te lo doy enseguida-diciendo esto empezaba a quitarse la ropa.

Zoro:¡NOOOOO! BASTANTE TENGO CON SABER DÓNDE ESTA, NO ME TRAUMATICES MÁS.

Al instante salió Sanji de la cocina.

Sanji:¡Todos a la mesa!

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina salvo Nami, que aún se encontraba en su camarote.

Sanji:¿Y mi pelirroja?,¿porqué no viene?

Zoro: Seguramente se ha artado de ti y de tus chorradas.

Sanji: A ti no te he preguntado cabeza lechuga.

Zoro(tranquilamente):Me da igual, yo respondo.

Robin: Chicos, dejad de discutir.

Zoro: Como si te fuera a hacer caso.

Sanji:¡OYE TÚ!,¡¿QUE LE DICES A MI MORENAZA?!

Zoro:¡¿QUIERES PELEA?!

Pero cuando estaban dispuestos a empezar la batalla Nami apareció por detrás dándoles un golpe a ambos.

Nami: Dejad de comportaros como críos.

Sanji:¡OHHHH NAMI!,¡ESTABA TAN PREOCUPADO POR TI!

Zoro: Pelota...

Chopper:¿Porqué has tardado tanto Nami?

Usopp: Sí...casi te quedas sin come... ¡ahhhhh!,Luffy,¡te has zampado toda la comida!

Luffy(disimulando): Yo no he sido...

Usopp: Claro, claro, nunca eres tú.

Franky:¡Venga chavales!,¡no os sulfuréis hombre, en esta vida hay que ser ¡SUPER!

Estos dos fruncieron el ceño.

Usopp(con cara en plan de ¬¬):¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

Nami:Idiotas...son como niños de dos años.¬¬En fin...lo que quería decir, es que estamos a punto de llegar a Zenya.

Todos menos Robin:¿Zenya?

Nami:Es una isla de primavera.

Robin: He oído hablar de ella, dicen que es muy grande.

Nami: Sí, y muy elegante. Robin…¡por fin vamos a relacionarnos con gente civilizada! Esto parece un sueño...-decía la pelirroja casi a punto de llorar.

Usopp: Oye...que estamos aquí...

Zoro: Sí, disimula tu alegría un poco ¿no te parece?

Nami: Que más da, no me importa que sepáis lo que pienso de vosotros.

Zoro: Arpía...

Luffy: Bien, esta decidido,¡NOS VAMOS A ZENYA!

Una vez hubieron desembarcado en la isla, Luffy y Usopp salieron corriendo hacia la taberna más cercana que había.

Luffy y Usopp:¡¡COMIDA!!

Sanji: Pero si acaban de comer... ¿cómo pueden tener hambre?

Nami: El estomago de esos dos no tiene fondo, ya deberías saberlo.

Robin: Doctor, me voy a la librería,¿quieres venir conmigo?

Chopper: ¡Por supuesto!

Franky: ¡Pues yo iré a por madera!

Sanji: Yo tengo que comprar provisiones, Luffy a acabado con todo. Oh, Nami, tengo que irme, siento no poder acompañarte-decía este sollozando.

Nami:Uy, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien, además...Zoro viene conmigo.

Zoro(enfadado):¡¿Y porqué yo?!

Nami: ¿Prefieres que nos pongamos a hablar de todo lo que me debes?

Zoro criticaba a la joven entre dientes.

Zoro: Maldita gorrona, avariciosa, ambiciosa, egoísta...

Nami: Ponte a buscar todos los sinónimos que quieras, pero tú vienes conmigo.

Al otro lado de la isla...

Tabernero: Bien muchachos, aquí tenéis-decía el tabernero posando sobre la mesa dos platos con unas chuletas enormes-son de la mejor calidad.

Tanto a Luffy como a Usopp se les caía la baba.

Usopp: Que buena pinta...

Luffy:¡Vamos a comer!

Pero mientras estos comían tranquilamente, no sabían que fuera de la taberna les estaban espiando.

Justo en frente, había una posada desde la que se podía ver a los dos muchachos comiendo. Pues bien, en el tejado se encontraban dos sujetos; un chico y una chica que tapaban sus rostros con máscaras.

Chico: Nee-san...¿estas segura de que son ellos?

(Nota:Neesan significa "señorita" en japonés.)

Chica: Por supuesto que sí, ¿no lo ves? lleva un sombrero de paja.

Chico: Mmmmmm... ya...pero es que aquel chico...no me parece precisamente un asesino.

Chica: Recuerda lo que nos dijo el jefe; es muy infantil, pero a su vez muy poderoso.

Chico: Aja, y también nos ha dicho que tengamos cuidado…lo sé...pero...sigo sin entender porqué hacemos esto, ¿no fue él quién le salvo la vida al jefe?

Chica: Algo así...no fue él quién le salvo exactamente.

Chico: ¿Ah no?

Chica: No, quién le salvo fue Roronoa Zoro, él tan solo le ordenó que lo hiciera.

Chico: Seguro que si "sombrero de paja" no se lo hubiera ordenado a Roronoa este no hubiera hecho nada.

Chica: Probablemente, bueno que,¿nos ponemos manos a la obra?

Chico: Mmmmmmm no, me niego a intentar capturar a alguien que le salvo el pellejo al capitán.

Chica: Tú y tu justicia...

Chico: Exacto.

Chica: ¿Y qué prefieres?, ¿volver con las manos vacías y que todos nuestros nakamas se nos pongan en contra?

Al decir esto, el joven retrocedió un paso.

Chico:¡No, por dios, sería una estupidez!

Chica: Además, el capitán nos echaría todo el humo de sus habanos mientras nos castiga por no cumplir la misión, y no me apetece nada.

Chico: Qué mal ser la aijada del jefe ¿eh?

Chica(suspirando):Tú lo has dicho...vamos.

Chico:¡Sí!

Y dicho esto, desaparecieron del tejado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Por el camino Zoro seguía malhumorado y Nami no dejaba de observarlo.

Nami:¿Aún sigues enfadado? Realmente eres como un niño.

Zoro (con bolsas de tiendas en ambas manos y en la boca): Déjame en paz ¡oye Nami! Ya tienes suficiente ¿no crees? ¡Volvamos al barco!

Nami: Aún no...quiero comprarme unos zapatos.

Por el camino pasaron delante de dos hombres que estaban tratando una conversación muy interesante tanto para ellos como para Zoro y Nami.

Hombre 1:¿Has oído lo que dicen? Smoker va a venir aquí a recoger unos papeles de reclutamiento.

Hombre 2:¿Qué va a venir a esta isla?

Hombre 1:Sí…desde que le han ascendido a comodoro esta muy espabilado.

Hombre 2: ¿Y esa chica que le acompañaba?

Hombre 1:Sí...la han ascendido a teniente segundo.

Hombre 2:¿Y dices que Smoker va a recoger los papeles de reclutamiento?

Hombre 1: Así es, al parecer ha formado una tripulación muy poderosa, y todo para derrotar a la tripulación de "sombrero de paja"

Smoker. Era uno de los capitanes de la marina que llevaba persiguiéndolos desde hace varios meses.

Pero esas palabras afectaron a Zoro más que a Nami.

Si el capitán Smoker iba a presentarse en aquella isla, también estaría aquella chica. La que se parecía tanto a Kuina; y eso si que era un problema, ya que este no podía evitar escaparse de ella.

Nami: Oh, no el capitán Smoker esta aquí. Deberíamos avisar a los demás ¿no crees Zoro?

Cuando se fijó en él, estaba totalmente blanco y con una cara muy preocupante, parecía un fantasma.

Nami:Zoro, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Nami un tanto preocupada-estas muy pálido.

Este sintió como el sudor recorría su frente.

Zoro: Me siento un poco...mareado.

Nami: Apóyate en mi hombro, te llevaré al barco.

Zoro: Espera...antes tengo que...

Nami:¡¿Qué dices?, que no se te ocurra vomitar aquí ¿eh? No me montes un número.

Zoro: Pero lo necesito...-decía mientras abría una de las bolsas.

Nami: ¡PERO NO LO HAGAS EN LAS BOLSAS DE LA ROPA!

Justo desde dónde se encontraban Zoro y Nami, tres sujetos enmascarados como los anteriores se encontraban en un árbol vigilándolos.

Chico1: Parece que ya se han percatado de nuestra

"inesperada visita".

Chica:¿Ese es Roronoa Zoro?mmmmm...es bastante atractivo...

Chico2:¡Oye, que no se te salgan los ojos!

Chica: Solo digo lo que pienso, ¿acaso estas celoso?

Chico2(sudando):¡N-no digas bobadas…!

Chico1:Eh vosotros dos, dejad de flirtear e intentad que no os descubran.

Chico2:¿Y tú que harás?

Chico1:¿Yo? Avisar a los demás para que se preparen. Esta noche, será la emboscada.


	2. Chapter 2 Corderos con piel de lobo

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!

Bueno, en primer lugar quiero agradecerles los cumplidos a las personas que me han escrito, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!

Me estáis dando muchos ánimos a seguir.

Por cierto, se me olvidó comentar otra cosa sobre los personajes: algunos no son de series anime porqué están inventados por mí; en cuanto a los de las otras series, puede que no encajen con la edad o las personalidades.

Bueno, no me enrollo y aquí os dejo el nuevo capitulo de

"Dos razas".

**Capitulo 2: Corderos con piel de lobo.**

Zoro:Ahhhhhhh mi cabeza...

Tras lo sucedido, Zoro y Nami habían llegado al barco, que estaba completamente vacío.

Nami: Aguanta un poco. Chopper estará a punto de llegar...bueno, ¿vas a reyes?

Zoro:Nami...ya te he dicho que no quiero seguir jugando a las cartas...

En efecto; desde que llegaron se habían pasado las dos horas que estaban allí jugando a brisca, la escoba...etc.

Nami:¡Te aguantas! Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer tras haber vomitado en mi ropa nueva.

Zoro: Cerda...

Nami: Cabrón...

Zoro: Puta...

Nami: Bastardo...

Y se tiraron así durante un cuarto de hora o incluso más, hasta que por fin llegó Chopper al barco.

Chopper:¡Hola!

Nami:¡Chopper! Llegas justo en el momento oportuno.

Chopper:¿Porqué?,¿ha pasado algo?

Al otro lado de la playa dónde se encontraba el Thousand Sunny estaba el barco del capitán Smoker, el cual se encontraba sentado en su butaca escribiendo algo. Espera, ¿escribiendo?

Smoker: Maldito "sombrero de paja"...

Rectifico; en realidad se encontraba con una foto de Luffy en la que estaba haciendo garabatos, tachones...y monigotes horribles sobre su cara.

Smoker: Haré que mis subordinados te destruyan...y te borraré esa cara de felicidad-decía mientras tachaba la sonrisa de Luffy.

Smoker:Je,je,je... y me encargaré personalmente de que no vuelvas a escaparte de mis garras.¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-Smoker estaba partiéndose de risa hasta que una voz lo interrumpió.

¿?:¿Otra vez estas hablando solo?

Smoker:¡UAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

¿?:Je,je,je...

Smoker: Mamón...me has asustado.

¿?:Vamos...no te pongas tan gallito...-el sujeto se acercó hasta dónde se encontraba Smoker. Este se le parecía mucho, es más, era igualito a él, solo que tenía el pelo castaño.-¿o ya te has olvidado de que no eres el único que lleva las riendas en este barco?,¿hermanito?

En efecto, aquel tipo era el hermano del capitán Smoker; Hosaki.

Smoker:¡Por supuesto que no se me ha olvidado!

Hosaki: ¿Ya te has enfadado Hojara?

Este suspiró ante esa pregunta.

Smoker: Hosaki...deja de llamarme así.

Hosaki: Pero si es tu verdadero nombre,¿porqué no voy a llamarte Hojara?

Smoker:¡Porqué sabes que ese nombre no me gusta!

Hosaki:¿Qué nombre, Hojara?

Smoker:¡Sí!

Hosaki: ¿No te gusta el nombre Hojara?

Smoker:¡NO!

Hosaki: Pero ¿porqué no te gusta, Hojara?

Smoker:¡CÁLLATE YA!

Este rompió a reír.

Hosaki:¡JAJAJAJAJA!¡Me encanta fastidiarte! siempre has tenido esa actitud de hermano menor...

Smoker: Solo me sacas dos años...no somos tan distintos respecto a la edad.

Hosaki: Sí, pero a diferencia de ti, yo me conservo.

Smoker:¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR?!

Hosaki: Te están saliendo arrugas de tanto estrés...

Smoker:¡¿QUÉ DICES?!

¿?:¡Capitán!

Ambos hermanos se giraron y como por arte de magia apareció en la habitación uno de los espías enmascarados.

¿?:Ya los tenemos localizados.

Smoker:¡Muy bien, descansé teniente!

¿?:¡CÁLLATE SMOKER, NO HABLABA CONTIGO, SE LO DECÍA A HOSAKI!

Ante esas palabras Smoker se quedó en una esquinita, pateando la pared, todo deprimido, como suele ser bastante típico en los animes.

Hosaki: Muy bien descansa, Gaara.

Al decir esto el sujeto se quitó la máscara; era un muchacho pelirrojo, bastante pálido y mediano de estatura, con una letra china tatuada en la frente.

Hosaki: Y bien...¿dónde están los otros dos?

Gaara:¿Los otros dos que venían conmigo o los otros dos que estaban espiando a "sombrero de caja"?

Smoker(corrigiéndolo):"de paja".

Gaara: Lo que sea.

Hosaki: Me refiero a los que han ido contigo.

Gaara: No te preocupes por Shojiro y Naoko; les he dicho que los vigilen hasta que tengamos alguna pista.

Smoker dejó de interpretar el papel de "jefe desgraciado" y se levantó del suelo.

Smoker:¿Y los otros dos?

Gaara: Pues mira..., ahora que lo dices no tengo ni idea de dónde están y es algo extraño, porqué ya hace más de dos horas que se han ido y dijeron que estarían aquí antes de las siete.

Smoker: Fijo que se han quedado mirando escaparates y tiendas de maga/anime por el por el camino...malditos mocosos...¿dónde estarán?

A unas manzanas de allí...

Chica:¡Bien!,¡por fin!¡ya casi llegamos!

Chico: Sí...que suerte hemos tenido ¿eh Nee-san? je,je,je

Chica:¡TÚ CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL!,¡SI LLEGAMOS TAN TARDE AL BARCO ES POR TU CULPA!

Chico:¡¿MÍA?!

Chica:¡TE DIJE QUE NO LLEVASEMOS ESTAS RIDÍCULAS MÁSCARAS PARA PASAR DESAPERCIVIDOS!

Chico:¡¿Y YO QUE QUERÍAS QUE LE HICIERA?!NO FUE CULPA MÍA QUE HUBIERA UN CARNAVAL Y QUE NOS METIERAN EN LA CABALGATA!

Chica: Y me dirás que no fuiste tú quién le dijo a aquel tío disfrazado de papá Noel que te diera caramelos ¿no?

Chico: Oye, ya que creían que éramos del desfile, por lo menos que nos hubieran dado algo ¿no?

Chica: Sí, claro...

Chico:¿Y tú qué?,¿porqué le estiraste de los pelos a aquel tipo que iba disfrazado de "Jack el destripador"?

Chica:¡AY! Es que con esa motosierra y esa máscara llena sangre...¡asusta!

Chico: Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra...¡anda mira!¡El capitán Smoker!

Lo que el chico decía era cierto, Smoker se encontraba en el mástil llamando a los dos chicos con cara de muy mala ostia.

Chica: Parece que quiere decirnos algo...

Chico: Sí...pero desde aquí no se le entiende...

De repente una voz sonó desde el pantalón del chico.

Móvil:"¡COGE EL MÓVIL CAPULLO!,¡COGELO!"

Chico: Anda, me llaman...y es el capitán...

Chica: Contéstale ¿no?

Este acepto su llamada y dijo con una voz muy dulce.

Chico:¿Diga?-pero la respuesta no fue con su mismo tono.

Smoker:¡MOVED EL CULO NIÑATOS DE MIERDA!,¡LLEGÁIS TARDE!

Bueno...¬¬, el caso es que en menos de un minuto estaban allí.

Smoker: OK, ahora mismo me vais a dar una explicación de porqué no...¡¿PERO AÚN SEGUIS CON ESAS MÁSCARAS?!QUITAROSLAS DE UNA VEZ!¡ME HABÉIS ENTENDIDO!"

Pero el silencio fue la única respuesta.

Smoker:¡LEE, ZURIÑE!

La chica suspiró y se quitó la máscara. Era castaña oscura y tenía el pelo recogido con dos moños y un pañuelo rojo con la insignia de la marina en la cabeza.

Zuriñe: Smoker...deja de gritar tanto...no entiendo como no te quedas afónico.

Lee: Menudos pulmones que tiene capitán...-dijo el chico quitándose también la suya.

Este era moreno, bastante cejudo, tenía el pelo retirado con gomina y una bandana roja atada a la frente como cinta de deporte; también con la insignia de la marina.

Zuriñe: Además...con ese carácter no parece que seas un hombre de mucha justicia...¿no crees Lee?

Lee:¡Cierto!,¡es un lobo con piel de cordero!

Smoker:¡Eso es mentira!,soy un cordero con piel de lobo...

Solo porqué sea estricto, no quiere decir que sea un monstruo.

Hosaki: Pues con esas pintas que tienes...pareces un ogro.

Lee, Zuriñe y Gaara: Pero si tú eres igual que él...

Hosaki:¡CALLADOS ESTAIS MÁS GUAPOS ¿LO SABÍAIS?!

¿?:¡EH Hosaki! No te metas con los chicos.

En la habitación aparecieron un hombre moreno de bigote, con sombrero y una mujer pelirrosa, ambos eran más o menos de la edad de Smoker y Hosaki.

Seguro que a los que ven One piece les suenan, se tratan de Dady Masterson e Hina.

Nota: En este fic el nombre de "Dady Masterson" es solo un mote, yo le he puesto de nombre propio Hati, para que no se líen, suelen llamarlo así.¡Ah! otra cosa, para que se hagan una idea Rock Lee, que es un personaje de Naruto, mantiene la misma confianza con Hati al igual que con Gay sensei en el autentico anime.

Hati(estilo Gay guiñándole un ojo):¡HOLA LEE!¡CÓMO VA ESO?!

Lee(devolviéndole el gesto):¡HOLA CAPITÁN HATI!

¡Pues bien! Como siempre, el capitán Smoker echándonos la bronca.

Hati:¡SMOKER-CHAN!¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a mi recluta favorito?

Smoker: Se lo merecía por incumplir la misión y...¿qué es eso de Smoker-chan?

Hina: Smoker, date cuenta que ya no mandas solo tú.

Hati:¡Exacto!

Hosaki: Aquí mandamos los cuatro.

Smoker suspiró.

Smoker: Cuatro capitanes para un solo barco...esta claro que el alto mando ya no tiende a razones...cambiando de tema...¿dónde están los demás?

Hina:¿Lo has olvidado? Tú mismo le diste permiso al resto de la tripulación para que pasaran el día fuera y que se tomaran un descanso.

Smoker: Ah sí...es cierto.

Zuriñe: Alfeimer...

Smoker:¡NO ES ALFEIMER! ¡Solo se me había olvidado!

Gaara: ¿Es que quería algo capitán?

Smoker: Sí...pedirle un café a Tashigi...pero es igual...

Hubo un momento de silencio y...

Smoker:Zuri-chan...¡tráeme un café!

Zuriñe: No.-la respuesta fue clara y directa.

Smoker volvió a la postura de capitán desgraciado de antes.

Smoker: Desde que me ascendieron a comodoro, mis subordinados ya no me tienen respeto...

Lee, Zuriñe y Gaara: Porqué los capitanes Hosaki,Hati e Hina molan más que usted.

Esto hizo que la pose de desgracia de Smoker fuera aún más dramática.

Smoker: _Soy un desgraciado…._

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, el próximo capi tardará un poquito más porqué estoy con exámenes y eso. Pero tranquilos, no creo que la espera sea muy larga.**


	3. Chapter 3 Fiesta de ricos

Buenas. Me gustaría dejar un mensaje respecto a una pregunta que me hicieron.

Como dije al principio, no solo es un consorver de One piece y Naruto; sino de más series animes, solo que One piece es la historia principal.

En cuanto a Smoker, sé que parece bastante más crío que en la serie; pero más adelante entenderán porqué je,je,je.

¡Bueno, que disfruten el nuevo capitulo!

**Capitulo 3: Fiesta de ricos.**

Chopper: Bueno, creo que ya esta.

Chopper acababa de examinar a Zoro. Ya eran las 7:30 y toda la tripulación estaba presente salvo Nami y Sanji, que habían ido a cartografiar la isla.

Robin:¿Es algo grave doctor?

Este cerró su botiquín y contestó tranquilamente.

Chopper: Para nada. Es algo psicológico.

Zoro:¿Algo psicológico?- este se encontraba con una mantita sentado en la cama.

Chopper: Así es, descansa un rato y te encontrarás mucho mejor.

Luffy: Uffff...menos mal, ya me había preocupado.

Usopp: Sí...Luffy,¿vamos a pescar?

Luffy:¡De acuerdo!

Robin: Yo voy a prepararme un café.

Franky: Tranqui tío, más tarde te sentirás ¡DABUTI!

Todos salieron de la enfermería excepto Zoro y Chopper. Durante unos instantes hubo silencio, pero Chopper empezó a cuestionar al espadachín.

Chopper:Zoro...¿hay algo que te preocupe?

Zoro:¿Eh?

Chopper: Normalmente ese tipo de malestar se debe a que a la persona le inquiete algo.

Zoro:¿Eh?-Zoro no entendía.¿Qué podía inquietarlo?- Pues...no..., no hay nada que me preocupe, al menos que yo sepa.

El renito suspiró.

Chopper: Claro...eso no sería muy normal en ti.-cambió de rostro y sonrió.-Lo más probable es que hayas comido algo en mal estado. Sí, seguro que es eso.

Zoro:...Puede ser...

Chopper: Bueno, descansa un rato y seguro que te encuentras mejor.

Zoro: OK.

Este asintió y se tumbó en la cama de la enfermería a la de dos minutos ya estaba completamente rendido.

Había pasado media hora, y Zoro ya estaba despierto.

Se dirigió a la cocina y vio a toda la tripulación alrededor de la mesa.

Zoro:¿Qué hacéis?-preguntó este curioso.

Usopp se dio la vuelta temblando.

Usopp: ¿Es cierto que va a venir Smoker?

Zoro: Ahhhh...sí.

Chopper(llorando):¡OH POR DIOS, NOS VAN A CAPTURAR!

Usopp:¡YO OPTO POR LARGARNOS YA!

Nami:¿Eh?¡Pero no podemos!

Usuff:¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en quedarte?¿Acaso quieres que nos maten?

Nami: No, que va, pero es que…había conseguido unos billetes para ir a la fiesta de la isla que esta en una mansión llena de gente rica y...¿podemos ir? Será una fiesta muy elegante…

Usopp:¡¿ESTAS LOCA?!LUFFY, DILA ALGO!

Pero al mirar al moreno el narigudo sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

Luffy: Si hay fiesta, hay banquete.-al decir esto se le veía un rostro aterrador.

Usopp:¡Nami!¡Le has engatusado!

Nami:Je,je,je...

Zoro: Yo paso de ir a esa mariquitería. Mejor me quedo aquí.

Al decir esto una enorme sombra oscureció toda la cocina. Nami miraba a Zoro con unos ojos que daban miedo y esta comenzó a amenazarle.

Nami: Me he gastado un dineral en comprarte una entrada. Como no la aceptes tendrás que pagármela, pero... ¡EL TRIPLE!

Zoro(cambiando rápidamente de actitud): Casi mejor que voy...siempre he deseado ir a una de esas fiestas je,je,je...

Luffy:¡BIEN!¡VAYAMOS A LA FIESTA A COMER!

Todos menos Zoro y Usopp:¡SÍ!

Cuando se disponían a salir del barco, Chopper decidió que se quedaría allí por si acaso, y estos aceptaron.

Por el camino Luffy,Usopp y Franky iban cantando alegremente y Sanji flirteaba con Robin, como de costumbre. Zoro fue tras Nami

y le preguntó descontento.

Zoro:¿Porqué a Chopper sí le dejas quedarse y a mí no?

Nami: Porqué tú te quedarías dormido, y si Smoker nos localizara estaríamos en prisión por tu culpa.

Este gruñó, no tenía nada que decir en su defensa ya que estaba en lo cierto.

Nami: Por cierto.

Zoro:¿Qué?

Nami saco de su bolsillo la bandana de Zoro(esta vez entera y se la extendió a la mano).

Nami: Toma.

Zoro la cogió impresionado.

Zoro:¿Me la has arreglado?

Nami: Sí. Cuando fui con Sanji a cartografiar la isla, pensé en tu bandana y bueno...te compré una tela del mismo color para poder cosértela.

Zoro: Vaya...gracias.

Nami: Así que me tendrás que pagar el triple por dos.

Zoro:¿_Nani?_

Hubo un silencio incómodo, por fin el espadachín calló.

Zoro:¡CAPULLLA!¡LO TENÍAS PLANEADO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!

Nami(con mirada perturbadora):Je,je,je por algo me apodan "Gata ladrona" ¿no?

Zoro:¡DIOS NAMI!¡NO SABES HACER UN FAVOR A LA GENTE SIN COBRAR?!

Sanji: Eso te costará una mis cenas hijo puta...-dijo Sanji agregándose a la conversación que lo había oído todo por el camino.-Nadie le habla así a Nami cuando yo estoy delante.

Zoro:¡TÚ CALLA!¡QUE PARECE QUE NARUTO TE HIZO ESA CEJA CON SU RASENGAN!

Nami: Gracias por defenderme Sanji. Esta noche te dejaré fisgar en mi armario todo lo que tú quieras.

Sanji(contentísimo):¡¡Wiiii!!

Zoro: (¡Maldición...!¡estaban compinchados!)

Robin: Mira navegante; ya hemos llegado.

Y era cierto. Estaban frente a la puerta de la mansión más antigua de toda la isla.

Franky:¡SUPER!

Luffy:¡SUGOI! Aquí habrá carne pá parar a un tres.

Zoro: Será un tren idiota.

Luffy: Sí, bueno, depende en que país.

Zoro: Somos del mismo país mendrugo.

Usopp:¡CIERTO!,¡SOMOS DE JAPÓN!

Nota: Aquí hay islas con nombres muy raros, pero a diferencia de la serie, en este fic no hay mares del este, norte...etc, sino países; como en la vida real.

Luffy: Pues tú Zoro no pareces japonés.

Zoro:¿?

Usopp: Es cierto. Tienes la piel muy oscura.

Zoro: No sé...debe venirme de familia...

Nami:¡Vamos! Dejad de hablar y entremos...

Cuando entraron, se dieron cuenta de que Nami estaba en lo cierto. Nunca habían asistido a una fiesta tan elegante como esa; bueno, quitando la de Arabasta claro.

Todos iban vestidos con traje; todos menos ellos.

Usopp:¿No creéis que llamamos un poco la atención?

Franky: Sí...todos van como "princesitas".

Sanji: Es verdad...que hortera...

Zoro: Tranquilo Sanji, tú ya vas a juego con tu smoking de príncipe idiota ja,ja,ja...

Sanji: Hoy estas muy gracioso ¿eh Zoro?

Zoro:¡Ja,ja,ja!

Sanji: Pues que sepas que a ti no se te diferencia de un mendigo, con ese _Haramaki _tan anticuado...pareces mi abuelo.

Zoro:¡¿ABUELO?!SOY MÁS JOVEN QUE TÚ!

Sanji:¡¿Quieres pelea?!

Zoro:¡Tú lo has dicho!

Nami ya no tenía más paciencia; de modo que cogió la porra de uno de los guardas que había en la puerta y les golpeó a ambos.

Nami:¡QUIERO QUE PERMANEZCÁIS DISTANCIADOS DURANTE TODA LA FIESTA!¡QUEDA CLARO?!

Zoro y Sanji(Con capones en la cabeza): Sí...

Zoro salió a la terraza. No tenía ganas de mezclarse con la gente rica y cursi. Nunca le habían gustado ese tipo de personas.

-"Sabía que no tenía que haber venido"-se dijo el espadachín para sus adentros.

-¡Sabía que no teníamos que haber venido!-dijo una voz repitiendo lo que este había pensado como si la persona que lo hubiera dicho fuese adivina.

El peliverde no pudo evitar girarse y observar a tres personas que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la amplia terraza.

Se trataban de...

Lee:¡Esta fiesta es un coñazo!¿Y si nos emborrachamos?

Gaara: Deja de decir estupideces...

Zuriñe:¡A ver quién te lleva luego con esa cogorza al barco!

Zoro estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación de aquellos jóvenes.

Lee:¡Pero es que me aburro!

Zuriñe: Tío...eres más pesado que una vaca en brazos...por última vez, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que el capitán Smoker nos de la señal de capturar a "Sombrero de paja".

Al oír aquello, los ojos del espadachín se abrieron como platos. Eran de la marina, pero...

"Aquí hay algo que no me cuadra"-medito Zoro-

"¿son esos tres de los reclutas de los que tanto se habla?,¿aquellas poderosas bestias temerarias?,¿unos mocosos adolescentes que ni siquiera han acabado el instituto?"

Zoro:¡JAJAJAJA, QUE BUENO!

Quizá fue pasarse un poco, pero al oír eso Zoro se echo a reír como un loco; tan alto que hasta los mismísimos marines se dieron cuenta.

Gaara:¿Y a ese que le pasa?

Zuriñe: No deja de reírse...

Zoro:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Mientras estos le observaban, Lee se puso a meditar hasta que al final sacó sus propias conclusiones.

Lee: Pobre...le habrá dejado la novia y se habrá matado a beber alcohol.

Gaara y Zuriñe:¿Tú crees?

Zoro:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Gaara: Pues a mí no me parece muy deprimido, es más, todo lo contrario.

Lee: Pero Gaara...seguramente al beber tanto sus sentimientos se estarán removiendo en su interior y por eso no es capaz de controlarse.

Gaara no parecía muy convencido de aquella explicación, pero al parecer Zuriñe empezaba a opinar lo mismo.

Zuriñe (sintiendo lástima por Zoro): Ya veo...debe de ser de ese tipo de personas que cambian de sentimientos continuamente cuando están ebrios.

Lee(llorando):¡Que triste!

Zuriñe(ídem):¡Ya te digo!

Estos dos miraron a Gaara y dijeron sollozando al unísono.

Lee y Zuriñe:¡Vamos a animarle!

Gaara:¡PERO SI NO LE CONOCEIS DE NADA!-dijo el pelirrojo cabreado, pero estos ni caso. Se acercaron hasta el espadachín y le abrazaron fuertemente (para vuestra información, este seguía partiéndose el culo).

Lee(llorando y abrazándolo):¡TÍO!¡SABEMOS POR LO QUE ESTAS PASANDO!¡PERO EL ALCOHOL NO ES EL MEJR REMEDIO!

Zuriñe(ídem):¡CIERTO!¡MI AMIGO LEE TE PUEDE DAR CLASES DE CÓMO CONTROLAR TU ALCOLÉMIA!¡SALDRÁS ADELANTE!

Zoro:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Lee empezó a acariciarle el cabello a Zoro en forma de caricia.

Lee: Tranquilo...ya paso...

Zoro:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Lee(intentando animarle): Me mola tu pelo. El color es tan vivo y tan bonito...

Zuriñe(ídem): Sí, y que lo digas...te pareces mucho a este tipo...

Y diciendo esto, la joven sacó un cartel de búsqueda y captura en el que el pirata era...¡ÉL MISMO!

Al ver el cartel, Zoro dejo de reír y se dio cuenta del lío en el que se había metido.

Lee: Es curioso, porqué también tienes tres pendientes y además...

Gaara:¡¿QUÉ NO OS DAÍS CUENTA PARDILLOS?!ES RORONOA ZORO!

Ambos chicos y él se quedaron con la boca abierta; hasta que...

Lee y Zuriñe:¿Y quién era ese?

Zoro cayó al suelo de manera cómica(típico de los animes¬¬, ya me entendéis je,je,je).

Gaara:¡EL DEL CARTEL, EL DEL CARTEL!¡AQUEL TÍO QUE SALVÓ AL CAPITÁN EN ARABASTA!¡Y EL MAYOR ENEMIGO DE TASHIGI!

"¡¿PERO COMO SABEN ESOS QUE SOY EL MAYOR ENEMIGO DE ESA MIJER?!-pensó el peliverde.

Lee y Zuriñe parecían caer.

Lee y Zuriñe:¡¿Aquel hombre machista que no fue capaz de enfrentarse a ella porqué piensa que las mujeres son más débiles que los hombres?!

La cara de Zoro quedó así(0o0). Estaba sorprendido y confuso.

¡¿Cómo demonios podían saber tanto?!

Gaara:¡ESE MISMO!-el pelirrojo solía ser muy tranquilo; pero muy borde a la vez.

Los dos chicos miraron a Zoro y...

Lee y Zuriñe:¡AY LA LECHE!

Gaara:¡ATRAPADLE DE UNA PUTA VEZ ZOPENCOS!

Pero ya era tarde, Zoro había salido corriendo mientras estos tres dialogaban esa inesperada conversación.

Zoro salió corriendo por toda la mansión buscando a sus compañeros.

Primero se topó con Robin. La morena le sonrió.

Robin: Hola espadachín...¿te diviertes?

Zoro:¡No hay tiempo para charlas!¡Los marines nos pisan los talones!

Robin:¡¿Qué?!

Zoro:¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!¡Rápido!

Estos dos se separaron para buscar al resto de sus compañeros.

Zoro fue a dar con Usopp y Luffy, que estaban atiborrándose de comida.(Típico...¬¬)

Zoro:¡RÁPIDO!¡TENEMOS QUE MARCHARNOS!

Luffy: ¿Porqué?

Zoro:¡VIENEN LOS MARINES!

Usopp:¡¿QUÉ?!

Luffy:¿Y?  
Usopp:¡¿CÓMO QUE "Y"?!

Zoro:¡HUYAMOS!

Luffy: Pero Zoro...hay comida.

Zoro:¡EN EL BARCO TAMBIÉN!

Luffy: Ya, pero allí no hay onirigiris tan buenos como estos.

Zoro:¡¿Y QUE MÁS D...?!...¿Has dicho onigiris?

Luffy:¡Ajá!

(Nota: Los onigiris son esas bolas de arroz japonesas, y según la wikipedia, es una de las comidas favoritas de Zoro.)

Luffy:¿Quieres?

El muchacho de goma le puso uno enfrente y este se quedó dudando un buen rato. De repente aparecieron un Zoro ánfel y otro diablo.

Zoro ángel: Zoro...no puedes perder el tiempo de esta forma tan glotona.

Zoro: Pero es que los onigiris están tan buenos.

Zoro demonio: Y que lo digas chavalote...¡al infierno los marines!

Zoro ángel: Pero si no pasas de la comida ahorita mismo irás a la cárcel...

Zoro demonio: Pero tío...mira que pinta tienen los onigiris.

Zoro: Me gustan los onigiris...

Zoro ángel: Oye diablo estúpido, deja ya de confundirlo.

Zoro demonio: Esta bien,¡pues que decida él solito!

Zoro:¡No esperad!¡Necesito vuestros consejos!

Zoro demonio: Mira chavalote; ya llevamos 19 años aconsejándote.

Zoro ángel: Ya deberías empezar a decidir por ti mismo ¿no crees?

Y dicho esto, ambos desaparecieron.

Zoro:"Esta bien, decidiré yo solo. Tengo que ir al barco. Pero los onigiris...¿cuando volveré a ver unos tan grandes?. ¡No! debo evitarlos a toda costa...¡ONIGIRI!¡ONIGIRI!"

Luffy:¿Y bien?¿Vas a cogerlo?

Zoro:¡TRÁE ACA!-decía el joven arrebatándole la bola de arroz.

Mientras, Robin,Sanji,Franky y Nami...

Sanji: El pelocaptus ese dijo que iba a avisar a Luffy ¿no?

Robin: Sí, eso fue exactamente lo que dijo.

Franky:¡Mirad!¡Ahí están!

Nami:¿Pero que demonios...?¡Zoro!¡SE SUPONE QUE TENÍAS QUE APARTARLO DE LA COMIDA, NO UNIRTE A ÉL!

Zoro: Es un impulso que no puedo controlar...

Franky:¡VAMONOS!

Los siete salieron corriendo, y de repente se desencadenó una fuerte tormenta.

Nami:¡Usopp!¡Tú eres el que más corre de todos nosotros!¡ADELANTATE Y AVISA A CHOPPER DE QUE VAYA ELEBANDO ANCLAS!

Usopp:¡SÍ NAMI

Usopp hizo lo que Nami le ordenó y salió disparado.

Cuando llegaron al puerto, Usopp y Chopper ya lo habían preparado todo. Pero para cuando se disponían a marchar...

Smoker:¡"SOMBRERO DE PAJA"!

Luffy:¡PERO SI ERES TÚ!

Era Smoker,.Se encontraba een su barco frente al Toushan sunny; pero no estaba solo, a su lado estaba Tashigi, la teniente sugundo de la marina.

Tashigi:¡RORONOA ZORO!¡Espero que estés listo para la revancha por tu propio bien!

Zoro:¡¿OTRA VEZ?!

Tashigi:¡Sí!¡HE VENIDO A VENGARME!

Zoro se quedo un momento en silencio.

Tashigi:¡¿Qué pasa?!Ya te has rajado?

Zoro: Oye...

Tashigi:¿Qué?

Zoro:¿Cómo te llamabas? Casidy...Tashiri...

Tashigi:¡TASHIGI IMBÉCIL!¡ME LLAMO TASHIGI!

Ella tampoco era una persona paciente a la hora de tratar con personas como el espadachín.

Zoro:¡PUES VALE TASHIGI! TENGO UNA PREGUNTA

Tashigi:¿Cúal?

Zoro:¡¿ESQUE NÚNCA TE CANSAS DE SEGUIRME MOCOSA?!

Tashigi:¡¿QUÉ?!MOCOSA YO?¡SERÁS...!

Lees, Zuriñe y Gaara:¡CAPITÁN SMOKER!

Todos miraron hacia el puerto. Los tres chicos de antes se dirigían hacia el barco. Gaara subió de un solo salto, Lee y Zuriñe por el contrario iban caminando tranquilamente con una sonrisa realmente feliciana.

Lee y Zuriñe(con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja):¡HOLAAAAAA!

Smoker:¡¿DÓNDE COJONES ESTABAIS?!SUBID!

Lee y Zuriñe:¡¿EHHHHH?! Pero es que allí nos aburrimos...

Smoker:¡QUE SUBAIS YA DEMONIOS!

Luffy(pasando olímpicamente del tema):En fin...no tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.

Smoker:¿ME ESTAS TOMANDO EL PELO?¡SI ESTO ES UN JUEGO ESTA CLARO QUE LO VOY A GANAR YO!

Luffy: Ni lo sueñes…

Smoker:¡ESTA CLARO!¡SI HASTA EL TIEMPO ESTA A MI FAVOR POR DIOS!

Luffy: Admite que te estas picando…

Smoker (sonrojado):¡YO NO ME PICO!

Al instante Tashigi interrumpió la discusión.

Tashigi:¡CALLATE MALDITO MUÑECO DE GOMA!

Eso fastidió bastante al espadachín, nadie podía meterse de ese modo con Luffy salvo Nami o él.

Zoro:¡TÚ ERES LA QUE DEVE CALLARSE!¿QUIÉN TE HA DADO BELA EN ESTE ENTIERRO?

Tashigi:¡NO TE JODE!¿Y A TI?

Zoro se subió a la borda del barco y ambos empezaron a discutir.

Zoro:¡PARA EMPEZAR TÚ NO DEVERÍAS CONTINUAR SIGUIENDOME!¡YA SE ME EMPIEZA A HACER PESADO!

Tashigi:¡COMO SI ME IMPORTARA QUE SE TE HAGA PESADO O NO!¡YO LO ÚNICO QUE QUIERO ES VENGARME!

Zoro:¡PUES TE AGUANTAS PESADA!¡SOLO INCORDIAS!

Tashigi:¡PUES TE JODES!¡INCORDIARTE ES LO MÁS DIVERTIDO DE TODO MI TRABAJO!

Smoker: Perdón…

Zoro y Tashigi:¡TÚ TE CALLAS!

Smoker(un poco cagado):Es que…los que discutíamos éramos nosotros…

De repente y sin previo aviso un rayo cayó sobre ellos y el espadachín cayó al agua, Luffy estiró el brazo e intentó agarrarle.

Luffy:¡AGUANTA ZORO!

El joven agarró al peliverde de la bandana.

Luffy:¡Ya te tengo!

Pero...

¡CRASHHHHHHH!

Tras la tormenta desembarcaron en una pequeña isla desierta.

Nami: Ufff...bueno, todo está en orden.

Usopp: Sí Luffy, ya puedes subir a Zoro al barco.

Luffy: Je,je,je OK.

Pero al subirlo...

Luffy:¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos:¡¿QUÉ?!

No se explicaban como Luffy no se había dado cuenta.

Al agarrar a Zoro, entre el peso y de más, la bandana se había rasgado y en vez de quedarse con Zoro,Luffy se qedó con un trozo de tela.

Usopp:¡OH NO!¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ZORO ESTÁ...!

Nami(llorando):¡LA CULPA ES MÍA! SI NO LE HUBIERA COSIDO LA BANDANA CON UN TROZO DE TELA DEL "TODO A MENOS 10 BERRIES ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE NADA DE ESTO HABRÍA PASADO!

Todos menos Sanji y Robin:¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE SER TAN ZORRA?!

Nami:Buaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh...

Robin: Pero...eso quiere decir que el espadachín, probablemente haya...

Todos enmudecieron. No se podían hacer la simple idea de que Zoro pudiera estar muerto.

Sanji:Luffy...

Luffy: No esta muerto...

Todos:¿Eh?

Luffy(con lágrimas en sus ojos):¡ZORO NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!

Frany: Chaval...sé como te sientes, pero...

Luffy(con esperanza):¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE NO LO ESTA!¡ZORO ES MUY FUERTE!¡SIGAMOS NUESTRO VIAGE, SEGURO QUE NOS SEGUIRÁ Y DENTRO DE POCO VOLVEREMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS!¡BIEN!¡SIGAMOS!

Estos se prepararon para zarpar excepto Sanji, que aún tenía la tela de la bandana en la mano.

Cogió un palo y lo clavo con la bandana en el suelo.

Sanji: Hemos pasado buenos tiempos juntos Zoro, pero nuestro viaje…llega a su fin…

Luffy:¡Zarpemos!

Pero ya era tarde para tener esperanzas, salvo Luffy todos los demás ya lo daban...por muerto…

**Espero que les hay gustado jejeje prometo las actualizaciones pronto.**


	4. Chapter 4 Despertando en otro sitio

**Capitulo 4: ****Despertando en otro sitio.**

Zoro despertó como si todo hubiera sido un largo sueño. Tenía todo el cuerpo vendado, y no se encontraba en condiciones de levantarse.

"Seguramente Luffy y los demás me rescataron tras haberme caído por la borda del barco."-pensó el espadachín-"He quedado como un débil,¡maldita sea!; haber ahora que cara le pongo yo al cocinero cuando me vacile".

Este se giró boca arriba mirando al techo.

"Bueno, me quedaré durmiendo un ratito hasta la hora de comer"- y pensando esto, se tapo con...-"Vaya, no recuerdo que tuviéramos estas sábanas, no me suenan...seguro que las ha comprado Nami, malgastando el dinero, como siempre.¬¬"

Seguía mirando al techo, y vio una lámpara gigantesca que no le sonaba de nada.

-Chinnn...-de repente la puerta se abrió y Zoro notó como alguien entraba dentro.

Zoro reconocía a sus compañeros con solo oír el tipo de pisadas que daban.

"Este apenas hace ruido al andar"-se dijo-debe de ser Usopp".

Cerró los ojos y se limitó a preguntar.

Zoro:Usopp tío...,¿desde cuando tenemos esa lámpara tan fea?

Pero la respuesta no vino de la voz de Usopp.

¿?: Desde mucho antes de que tú llegaras…

El espadachín abrió los ojos como platos y se sobresaltó de la cama.

Frente a él se encontraba una chica de pelo azul oscuro largo, con una mirada amigable y no parecía ser mala persona, pero eso no hacía que Zoro se sintiera más tranquilo.

Zoro:¡¿DÓNDE ESTOY?!

¿?:¿Te has asustado? no te preocupes, es normal…

Zoro:¡NO ME HE ASUSTADO!

La joven le miró fijamente y sonrió; a juzgar por su aspecto Zoro habría jurado aquella chica no le sacaba más de tres o cuatro años.

¿?:No nos hemos presentado, soy Yamsha, Yamsha Segawa. Trabajo para el capitán Smoker.

Zoro: Yo…soy Roronoa Zoro.

Yamsha: Ya lo sé, a fin de cuentas eres muy famoso Roronoa…

Hubo un incómodo silenció para el peliverde hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Zoro:Yamsha ¿no?

La joven asintió.

Zoro:¿Dónde estoy?

Yamsha: En el barco marine del comodoro Smoker machote.

En ese momento Zoro no daba crédito a lo que oía…

Zoro:¿En el barco de…?¿como he llegado hasta aquí?

Yamsha:¿Cómo?¿no lo recuerdas? Te caíste de tu barco.

Zoro: Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿qué narices hago aquí?

Yamsha: Esta bien, es normal que estés confuso, no te apures yo te lo contaré todo.

Este se sentó en el suelo y escuchó detenidamente a la peliazul.

Yamsha: Verás, el caso es que cuando caíste al agua y "sombrero de paja" o Luffy como tú lo llamas no llegó a agarrarte, y entonces uno de nuestros reclutas se lanzó al agua para rescatarte.

Zoro:¿Un recluta?

Yamsha: Sí.

Zoro:¿Y para que me rescatáis? Se supone que me tenéis que tener asco, soy el malo.

Otro silenció invadió la habitación, hasta que al final Yamsha contestó.

Yamsha: No lo sé.

Zoro:¿Cómo dices?

Yamsha: No sé porqué lo hicimos...supongo que no nos gusta ver ahogarse a la gente en una tormenta.

Zoro no se lo tragó.

Zoro: Que excusa más poco creíble...¬¬¿Dónde esta el truco?

Pero esta no contestó hasta pasar unos segundos.

Yamsha: Je,je,je esta bien, tú ganas.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Yamsha: No tengo muy claro el porqué, pero...el capitán Smoker quiere tenerte de rehén.

Zoro:¿A mí?

Yamsha: Sí, pero tendrás que quedarte aquí un rato.

Zoro:¿Contigo?

La joven le miro provocativamente e hizo que el espadachín se sonrojara un poco. Esta sonrió divertida y se acercó a Zoro haciendo que él sonrojara aún más.

"¡Esta chica se parece muchísimo en la cara a Tashigi y a Kuina!""¿Es que hay clones de difuntas en la marina?" -pensó el joven.

Yamsha:¿Acaso te da apuro estar conmigo?

Zoro: Pa-para nada...

Yamsha:¿Seguro?

Yamsha se posó sobre el pecho de Zoro hasta que...

Zoro: Este...un momento.-dijo el espadachín apartando a la joven.

Zoro:¡No tienes pecho!¿No me digas que eres un...¡un...!

Esta sonrió.

Zoro:¡¿UN TÍO?!-exclamó asustado el espadachín.

Yamsha:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Yamsha empezó a reírse.

Yamsha:¡QUE DIVERTIDO!¡ME ENCANTA EL JUEGO DEL SEXO CONFUSO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡NADIE ACIERTA NUNCA!

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ?!

Yamsha(sonriendo pícaramente):¡JIJIJIJIJIJI! Sí, has acertado. Soy un hombre.

Zoro:¡¿NANI?!

Yamsha se levantó del suelo cogiendo una goma y se ató el pelo recogiéndose así una coleta. La verdad es que ahora que Zoro lo miraba, sí que parecía un hombre con el pelo recogido, pero una vez se lo soltaba,¡era imposible saberlo!

Zoro:¡OYE!¡ESO NO HA TENIDO GRACIA!

Yamsha: Para mí sí.

Zoro:¡¿ES QUE ACASO ERES GAY O QUÉ?!NO ME DIGAS QUE TE ATRAIGO?!

Yamsha: Por dios Roronoa, claro que no soy gay; soy más hetero que todos los hombres del mundo juntos.

Zoro:¡¿Entonces porqué...?!

Yamsha:¿Me he insinuado contigo? Simplemente me aburría...de modo que se me ocurrió cambiarme de ropa y tener una apariencia algo más femenina para reírme de ti un rato.

Zoro:¡ERES UN CABRÓN!

Yamsha: JAJAJAJA ¿Eso crees?

Zoro(aún sonrojado):Bueno...cambiemos de tema...¿te parece?

Yamsha: Por mí de acuerdo.

Zoro: Pero sin bromitas ¿eh? que no estoy para coñas…

Yamsha: Vale.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Para el espadachín era bastante incómodo, sobre todo si tenía en frente a Yamsha el cual todavía estaba descojonándose de él.

Zoro: Oye.

Yamsha:¿Sí?

Zoro: Has dicho que trabajas para Smoker ¿no es así?

El joven peliazul asintió.

Zoro: Entonces conocerás a su subordinada, supongo.

Yamsha: Quién,¿Zuriñe?

Zoro: No; ni siquiera sé quién es esa tal Zuriñe. Me refiero a la chica de las lentes.

Yamsha: Ah ya, te refieres a Tashigi.

Zoro: Sí, esa...¿que sabes de ella?

Yamsha: Bastantes cosas...es mi hermana.

Zoro¡¿CÓMO DICES?!-este no se podía creer lo que oía-¡¿ERES EL HERMANO DE ESA CHICA?!

Yamsha: Sí, su hermano mayor.

"Ya decía yo que se parecían"-pensó el espadachín.

Yamsha:¿Qué quieres saber de ella?,¿Sus medidas?

Zoro(sonrojado):¡NO!

Yamsha: 90,60 y 70.

Zoro:¡QUE NO QUIERO SUS MEDIDAS PETARDO!

Yamsha: Venga hombre, las estabas deseando desde el principio. Que se te veía venir...

Zoro:¡NO ES CIERTO!

Toc,toc sonó la puerta.

¿?:¿Se puede?

Una chica rubia, de cabello corto y bastante alta entró en la habitación.

¿?: Vaya, veo que te has despertado.-dijo esta dirigiéndose a Zoro-¿Cómo te encuentras?

Zoro:...Bien.-el espadachín no comprendía porqué tenían tanta confianza con él, si no se conocían.

¿?:¿Le has examinado Yamsha?

Este sonrió.

Yamsha: Esta perfectamente, no te preocupes Shigeru.

"Así que aquella chica se llama Shigeru"-se dijo Zoro a si mismo.

Shigeru: Bueno Roronoa como ha dicho este, yo soy Shigeru, y Yamsha y yo somos los médicos de la tripulación de Smoker.

Zoro:¿Los médicos?

Shigeru: Así es.

Zoro: Ya decía yo que no era muy normal que...

Yamsha:¿Supiera las medidas de Tashigi? Es normal si soy su médico o ¿acaso crees que la espío?¿Por que clase de hermano pervertido me tomas?

Zoro se puso a pensar. Yamsha parecía un chico inteligente, y bastante amable. Además, cuando le había dicho las medidas de su hermana no las decía en un tono pervertido, ni parecía muy interesado en ellas. Para ser exactos, no se parecía a ninguno de sus nakamas. En cuanto a Shigeru, n sabía mucho de ella. Este se quedó mirándola y Yamsha se dio cuenta.

Yamsha:¿Qué ocurre?¿También quieres saber las medidas de mi novia?

El espadachín abrió los ojos como platos.

Zoro: Ah,¿Qué sois novios?

Yamsha: Bueno...novios...lo que se dice novios...nuestros padres nos prometieron cuando éramos niños.

Shigeru le cogió de la mano a Yamsha cariñosamente.

Shigeru:¡SÍ, SOMOS NOVIOS! JEJEJE

Yamsha(sonrojado):¡ESO NO ES DEL TODO CIERTO DESCEREBRADA!

Este se la soltó.

Yamsha(tranquilamente): Más que nada somos amigos, no es que seamos una pareja oficial...

Shigeru(con voz dolida y apenada): Sí, es cierto...la diferencia de edad no nos une mucho.

Zoro: ¿Cuántos años tenéis?

Yamsha: Yo 23 y ella 19.

"Jooo Pero si no es tanto...Yamsha...¿porqué me sigues considerando una niña?¡YO TE AMO!"-pensaba Shigeru-¡LLEVAMOS JUNTOS DESDE PEQUEÑOS Y NO ME HAS DADO NI UN PICO, NI UNO!¡ERES UN LENTO PARA ESTAS COSAS!¡YO QUIERO HACER EL AMOR YA!¡ME PONGO MI MEJOR ROPA INTERIOR Y TÚ NI TE INMUTAS!

¡POR DIOS!¡SI HASTA PARECE QUE TE FIJAS MÁS EN EL ZORO ESE QUE EN MÍ!¡AY...QUE DESESPERACIÓN!

(Nota de la autora: Sin comentarios...¬¬ simplemente háganse la idea de que esta chica esta un poquito obsesionada con Yamsha.)

Zoro: Me parece que esta conversación no es del agrado de estos dos.-murmuró el espadachín.

Yamsha: Por cierto, que querías Shigeru?

Shigeru: Bueno, el capitán Smoker dice que mantengamos a Roronoa aquí encerrado hasta que desembarquemos.

Zoro:¡¿CÓMO DICES?!Y UNA MIERDA!¡YO ME VOY DE AQUÍ PERO YA!

Y dicho y hecho. Zoro abrió la puerta de muy mala gana. Pero había algo que le impedía salir de allí. Ni reclutas sujetándolo, ni alarmas...¿no había nada o nadie dispuesto a detenerlo?

Este se giró algo incómodo mirando ha los dos médicos.

Zoro(sin entender):¿Es que no vais a detenerme?

Estos se encontraban sentados en una silla tomándose un té.

Yamsha y Shigeru: No.

Zoro: Pero...¿no es vuestro deber hacerlo?¿no os castigarán si no cumplís las órdenes?

Yamsha: No tiene ningún sentido ir tras de ti.

Zoro:¿Y eso?

Shigeru: Porqué no tienes a dónde ir, estamos en plena mar.

Yamsha: Además...

Zoro:¿Uh?

Yamsha:¿Para que vamos a molestarnos en seguirte? Si total, vas a volver aquí.

Zoro:¿Insinúas que no puedo con tu estúpido capitán?

Yamsha: Con él igual sí. Pero con los otros tres...

Zoro no entendía nada.

Zoro:¿Qué otros tres?¿Hay más de un capitán?

Yamsha: Exacto.

Shigeru. Tenemos cuatro capitanes al mando.

Zoro:¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Shigeru: Pero si lo que quieres es encontrar a Smoker...te aconsejo que abras la puerta del pasillo del fondo una vez gires a la derecha.

Zoro:Mmmmmmm...de acuerdo.

Pero una vez iba a salir.

Yamsha: Por cierto Zoro.

Zoro:¿Qué?

Yamsha sonrió.

Yamsha:¿Seguro que no querías las medidas mi hermana?

Lo único que Zoro hizo fue soltar un gruñido y cerrar de un portazo dejando así a Yamsha y Shigeru solos.

Shigeru:¿Quería las medidas de tu hermana?

Yamsha: El dice que no, pero yo estoy seguro de que se estaba empalmando.

Shigeru se acercó al peliazul insinuante.

Shigeru: Por si te interesa Yamsha...la mía es una 95.

Yamsha(sin mostrar ningún tipo de interés):¿A sí?

Shigeru(lanzándose sobre él):¿Porqué no hacemos el amor y las ves en directo?

Yamsha(intentando quitársela de encima):¡QUE NO PESADA! ¡QUE NO VAMOS A HACER NADA!

Shigeru(llorando):¡JO YAMSHA!,¡ASÍ NUNCA VAMOS A TENER HIJOS!  
Yamsha:¡PERO BUENO!¡SE PUEDE SABER EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?!QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA ANDA!

Shigeru:¡NO QUIERO!¡DE HOY NO PASA!¡ESTA VEZ SÍ QUE ME VAS A HACER EL AMOR!

Yamsha(sonrojado):¡JODER! TODOS LOS DÍAS LA MISMA HISTORIA!

* * *

Zoro corría por los pasillos.

Zoro:¡Tiene que ser esta!

Abrió una de las puertas que había al azar. Dentro se encontraban muchísimas chicas, probablemente de la marina. Estas se quedaron mirando al espadachín.

Zoro:¡No esta!

Cerró y se dirigió a la siguiente.

En esta se encontraba un grupo de tres chicos hablando.

Zoro:¡Esta tampoco!

Los chicos se quedaron mirando a la puerta que este acababa de cerrar.

¿?:¿Es ese Neji?

Neji: Sí Kiba, Roronoa Zoro.-Neji era un chico de pelo largo con una mirada penetrante. Kiba en cambio tenía el pelo muy rebuelto y castaño.

Kiba: Pero...se supone que Yamsha lo estaba vigilando...¿no? Ten-shi-fu?

El último de los chicos tenía una melena corta y el pelo azul oscuro.

Ten-shi-fu: Sí, pero ya sabes como es...le habrá dejado marcharse.

Neji: Pues que maleducado. Mira que abrir así la puerta de repente...

Kiba: Sí...por cierto,¿no era aquel tipo al que tanto odiaba Tashigi?

Ten-shi-fu: Así es...ese es el mayor enemigo...de mi hermana.

**Aquí acaba el capi. Me lo estoy pasado muy bien escribiendo esto. ****Besos a todos.**


	5. Chapter 5 El verdadero Smoker

**Capitulo 5: ****El verdadero Smoker.**

Zoro:¡Aquí es!

Zoro ya había abierto por lo menos 15 puertas y no había dado con Smoker.

Zoro:"Mierda...si Shigeru me dijo que era hacia la derecha y...¡jo, que lío...!"

Este siguió abriendo puertas hasta llegar a la del fondo.

Zoro: Esta es la última, tiene que estar aquí.

Abrió la puerta y...

Zoro:¡¿ME QUIERES EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS HAGO AQUÍ SMOKER?!

Pero...

Tashigi:¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?

Zoro:¿Eh?

La puerta que le quedaba era la de Tashigi.Zoro casi se desmayó al pensar en la mala suerte que tenía. No solo se encontraba cara a cara con la mujer que quería batirle en un duelo, sino que también había entrado en su habitación cuando se estaba cambiando de ropa.

Zoro estaba completamente rojo. No sabía que hacer, ni como reaccionar ante aquel problema y mucho menos cuando no podía apartar la mirada de la joven en sujetador. Por supuesto Tashigi no era tonta; sabía perfectamente dónde estaba posando el espadachín su mairada.

Tashigi: Bueno...¿vas a levantar la vista o voy a tener que agacharme para que me mires a los ojos?

Este reaccionó de inmediato.

Zoro(sonrojado):¡NO!¡NO ESTABA MIRÁNDOLAS!¡LO JURO!

Tashigi: Es igual...todos los tíos sois iguales.

Hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que la espadachina habló.

Tashigi: Te agradecería que salieras de aquí, y me dejaras ponerme la parte de arriba.

Zoro: Sí, de acuerdo...

Tashigi(con cara de muy malas pulgas): De acuerdo.

Zoro: Bueno...hasta que nos hablemos.¡Y PERDÓN!

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

Zoro estaba sudando muchísimo; no sabía que le estaba pasando. Le sangraba la nariz y no le venían más que imágenes...bueno...

(Aquí pueden ser todo lo malpensados que quieran e imaginar lo que ha Zoro se le pasaba por la cabeza.)

Zoro: Volveré a mirar en las otras puertas...quizá me haya saltado alguna...

Y fue mirando de puerta en puerta hasta que...

Zoro:¿Uh?¡EHHHHHHHHHHH?!PERO QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO?!

No estaba seguro de cómo, pero Zoro había vuelto a la habitación en la que se encontraban Yamsha y Shigeru; solo que esta vez la chica estaba sentada sobre el joven en una postura que nada más verla solo te puede venir una cosa a la cabeza.

Shigeru:¡MARCHATE!¡ESTAMOS HACIENDO UN HIJO!

Zoro:¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Yamsha(llorando):¡RORONOA AYÚDAME!¡ME VA A VIOLAR!

Shigeru:¡Márchate ya!

Zoro: Vale pero...

Shigeru:¿Qué?

Zoro: No he encontrado la habitación de Smoker...

Shigeru:¿Cómo que no? Si no tiene pérdida.

Zoro: Oye, no es por nada, pero la puerta del fondo era la de Tashigi, no la de él.

Shigeru: Chaval...la habitación de Tashigi está al lado izquierdo.

Zoro:¿Cómo?

Shigeru: Me refiero a que te has confundido de pasillo...

Zoro se ruborizó un poco.

Zoro: OK, ya lo pillo. Me voy.

Yamsha:¡NO ESPERA!¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ SOLO!

Shigeru:¡Silencio! O juro que te ato a la cama.

Yamsha(llorando desesperadamente):¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

"Joder, aquí se pierde cualquiera.¿Como pueden vivir en un barco tan grande como este sin perderse?

(Bueno, no hace falta decir nada porqué ya sabrán como es Zoro)

El caso es que al final hizo lo que Shigeru le dijo y llegó hasta la puerta sin perderse. (¡MILAGRO!0o0).Pero tras las otras experiencias adquiridas con la otras puertas, ya no se fiaba demasiado; de modo que entró silenciosamente.

"¿Será aquí?"-el joven no estaba muy seguro, ya que no había nadie en la habitación.

Zoro: No hay nadie. ¿Así como quieren que hable con él?

Smoker: Siento haberte hecho esperar...

Zoro se dio la vuelta asustado. Era Smoker que estaba tras él.

Smoker:¿Dónde estabas Roronoa?

Pero este no contestó, ya que estaba bastante cabreado.

Smoker: Te he hecho una pregunta. Ten la dignidad de contestar.

Zoro: No tengo nada que decir.

Smoker: ¿Ah no?

Zoro:¡Me voy de este barco!

El espadachín intentó salir pero una nube de humo lo atrapó y lo sentó en la cama.

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ HACES CABRÓN?!SUÉLTAME!

Pero este ni caso. Dio una calada a uno de sus habanos y contestó.

Smoker: No seas maleducado.¿Es que no tienes nada que preguntarme?,Cómo por ejemplo ¿porqué te hemos traído aquí?

Zoro:¡NO SÉ PORQUÉ LO HABÉIS HECHO Y NO ME IMPORTA!¡YO SOLO QUIERO IRME!¡ASÍ QUE SUÉLTAME!

Smoker(tranquilamente): No pienso hacerlo.

Zoro no tenía más paciencia. Se dispuso a coger una de sus katanas pero...¿dónde estaban?

"¡MIERDA!¡SEGURO QUE CUANDO ESTABA INCONCIENTE ME DEJARON DESARMADO!¡CÓMO NO ME HE DADO CUENTA ANTES?!

Smoker:¿Hechas algo en falta?

Zoro:¡DEVUELVEME MIS KATANAS!

Smoker: No sé de qué hablas. Yo no las tengo.

Zoro:¡¿Y QUIÉN LAS IBA A TENER SINO?!

El hombre señaló a la puerta que había tras de si. La puerta se abrió y entró la joven del pañuelo rojo que Zoro había visto en la fiesta. Y esta llevaba...¡SUS KATANAS!

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ COÑO HACES CON MIS KATANAS MOCOSA?!

La chica se puso de morros.

Zuriñe: Hu, que grosero. No te las pienso dar hasta que te tranquilices...

Zoro:¡¿CÓMO QUEREIS QUE ME TRANQUILICE EN UNA SITUACIÓN ASÍ?!

Zuriñe se acercó a él y contestó.

Zuriñe(tomando aire): Primero respira hondo, y luego suéltalo todo ¿de acuerdo?

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ ERES?!UNA PUTA ESPECIALISTA EN RELAJACIONES?!

Esta se puso a llorar en una esquinita.

Zuriñe(sollozando): Smoker-kun...el espadachín me ha llamado "puta"...

Smoker: No te ha llamado exactamente "puta". Eso es lo que has querido entender tú.

Zoro:¡Suéltame!

Smoker miró al joven.

Smoker: ¿Si lo hago, estarás más tranquilo?

El peliverde asintió.

Smoker:¿Y me prometes que no te escaparás?

Zoro: Sí.

Este lo soltó de la nube de hubo y Zoro se quedó un poco más relajado.

Smoker: OK.¿Hay algo que quieras preguntarme?

Zoro: Sí.

Zuriñe se metió en medio de estos dos.

Zuriñe:¿Y a mí?

Smoker soltó un pequeño gruñido, cogió a Zuriñe y la sentó a su lado.

Smoker:¿No ves que no te conoce de nada tontina? No preguntes.

Zuriñe(suspirando): Vale...

Zoro: ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Smoker se quedó callado unos segundos. No quería que su subordinada estuviera delante mientras estos conversaban.

Smoker: Zuriñe,¿puedes traernos un té?

Esta miró a su capitán y Smoker le sonrió de forma cariñosa.

Zuriñe: De acuerdo.

La joven de pelo castaño salió de la habitación dejando así solos a Zoro y Smoker.

Zoro: Te tiene mucho respeto-comentó el peliverde.

Este dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Smoker: Es una buena chica. Una de mis reclutas favoritas. Aunque no te preocupes, no siempre está tan loca.

Zoro: Aja.

Smoker: Es solo que le pone nerviosa tener a un pirata bajo el mismo techo que ella. Pero en el fondo es muy formal cuando esta conmigo.

Zoro: Entiendo.

Unos segundos de silencio y...

Zoro: Creo que estábamos en mi pregunta.

Smoker: Ah sí.

Zoro:¿Y bien?

Smoker: Verás, no es que me interese tenerte aquí con nosotros. Es más, no me agrada para nada.

Zoro:Ahhhhh, pues perdona por haber aparecido en tu barco inconsciente. Te recuerdo que eres tú el que me ha salvado.

Smoker: Ya lo sé.

Zoro: Y si no te agrada ¿se puede saber porqué lo has hecho?

Smoker: Es lo que quería explicarte ahora.

Zoro dio un grave gruñido como anunciando que ya era hora de que le dijera claramente lo que estaba pasando.

Smoker: Resulta, que tengo el presentimiento de que tus compañeros creen que aún sigues vivo.

Zoro: Y tendrán razón.

Smoker: Y se supone que querrán que vuelvas con ellos.

Zoro: Probablemente.

Smoker: Así que seguramente seguirán su viaje; solo que haciendo más paradas por todas las islas que se encuentren para ver si estas en ellas.

Zoro:¿Y?

Smoker: Creo que tenerte aquí con nosotros, puede facilitarnos a ambos las cosas.

Zoro:¿Porqué dices eso?

El hombre suspiró.

Smoker: Mira que eres cortito.

Zoro(cabreado):¡¿QUÉ DICES?!

Smoker no le dio ninguna importancia al tono agresivo de Zoro.

Smoker: Verás. Nuestro objetivo es capturar a "Sombrero de paja", y el tuyo es volver con tus compañeros.

Zoro:...

Smoker: Si vienes con nosotros podrás llegar hasta tus compañeros, y con un poco de suerte...quién sabe. A lo mejor consigues escaparte con ello.

Zoro:"¿Y porqué quiere este que vuelva con mis nakamas? Que cosa más rara..."

Smoker: Por otro lado, si la suerte la tengo yo...

Zoro:¿Qué pasaría?

Smoker: Imagínate que no te daría tiempo a escaparte con tus amigos. Entonces yo tendría la oportunidad de capturaros a todos y quedarme con vuestras recompensas.

Zoro no llegaba a entender.

Zoro:¿Y no sería mejor idea meterme en la cárcel y dejar que Luffy siguiera parando en las islas? Ellos seguirían buscándome y vosotros podríais capturarlo y una vez todos en la cárcel, podrías cobrar las recompensas de todos. A fin de cuentas, no tiene ningún mérito llevarme con vosotros.

(Así de listo era Zoro¬¬ siempre dando malas ideas)

Smoker: ¿Te crees que no lo he pensado?

Zoro:¿Entonces?

Smoker: Es que...

Zuriñe: No nos permiten meterte en la cárcel Roronoa.

Zuriñe acababa de entrar con una bandeja en la que traía el té para Zoro y Smoker.

Zoro:¿Cómo que no os permiten meterme en la cárcel?¿Porqué?

Zuriñe(señalando a Smoker):Porqué este es un idiota.

Smoker(sonrojado):¡ZU-ZURIÑE!

Zuriñe: Cuando conseguisteis escapar de Arabasta, Smoker dijo al alto mando que quienes consiguieron derrotar a Crocodaile fuisteis vosotros. Ellos no quisieron admitir que erais unos héroes, de modo que ascendieron a Smoker a comodoro.

Smoker: Jope...

Zuriñe: Pero como castigo por tal deshonra a la marina, desde entonces no nos permiten encarcelar a todos los piratas con los que hemos acabado. Y el mérito siempre se lo acababa llevando otra tripulación del alto mando.

Zoro: Ahhhhhh, ya veo...

El espadachín observó a Smoker en una esquinita en su postura (capitán desgraciado, por si lo olvidaron jeje).

Zuriñe(enfadada):¡Eres un tonto Smoker! Si le hubieras hecho caso a Lady Hina y le hubieras dicho al alto mando que fuimos nosotros los que derrotamos a Crocodaile, ahora mismo podríamos haber encarcelado a Roronoa.¡SIEMPRE ESTÁS HACIENDO ALGUNA TONTERÍA!

Smoker(enojado):¡CÁLLATE!¡YA SABES QUE NO ME GUSTA MENTIR! NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA MOCOSA ENTROMETIDA!

Zuriñe:¡Y TÚ EL CAPITÁN MÁS CUTRE Y TONTO DE LA MARINA!

Estos dos empezaron a estirarse de los pelos, a meterse mordiscos, arañazos...etc. Mientras Zoro los miraba asombrado.

Zoro: Nunca imaginé que te comportaras de esa forma.

Smoker(soltando a Zuriñe):¿De que forma hablas?

Zoro: Hasta ahora siempre me has parecido un tipo serio, y con muy malas pulgas.

Smoker:¡¿EH?!

Zuriñe: Es que es un falso.

Smoker:¡CALLA!

Zoro:¿Falso?

Zuriñe: Así es. Verás Zoro, deja que te explique. El capitán Smoker siempre se las da de tipo duro cuando esta ante la sociedad. Pero entre nosotros, esta es su verdadera forma de ser...

Smoker:¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!¡TONTA!¡SE SUPONE QUE ÉL NO DEBERÍA SABER NADA DE ESTO!

Zuriñe:¿Y que más da? Si total, va a estar viviendo por lo menos tres meses con nosotros.

Smoker:¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zoro: Vaya, vaya. Así que...con tu tripulación no eres serio ni grosero. Mmmmmmm interesante...

Smoker:¡CÓMO LE DIGAS A ALGUIEN TE IRÁ MUY MAL!¿ESCUCHASTE?

Zoro:¿Y como es que solo te muestras tal y como eres con ellos?

Smoker: Porqué llevamos juntos desde hace ya muchos años...

Escucha Roronoa. Esta tripulación...es como una gran familia.

Zoro: Familia...

Smoker(sonrojado): Bueno, el caso es que te vienes con nosotros, ¡y ya esta!

Zoro:¡Espera un minuto!,¡No puedes decidir por mí!

Smoker se giró y contestó.

Smoker: Ahora sí.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Smoker: A partir de ahora eres parte de nuestra tripulación hasta que encontremos a tus nakamas.

Zoro:¡¿CÓMO?!

Y dicho esto Smoker cerró la puerta. Zoro se quedó a solas con Zuriñe.

Zuriñe(contenta):¡Que bien!¡A partir de ahora vas a ser de la familia Zoro!

Zoro(cabreado):¡¿QUIÉN TE HA DADO PERMISO PARA LLAMARME CON MI NOMBRE DE PILA?!

Zuriñe: Yo. Zoro, ahora eres de los nuestros ¿verdad?

El peliverde miró a la chica que le sonreía toda felíz y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

Zoro: Supongo que no me queda otra.

Zuriñe(saltando de alegría):¡BIEN!

Zoro: Por cierto...Zuriñe.

Zuriñe:¿Sí?

Zoro: Smoker no puede nadar, esta claro que no fue él quién me salvo.

Zuriñe asintió.

Zoro:¿Quién fue?

Zuriñe: El cocinero de nuestra tripulación.

Zoro:¿El cocinero?

Zuriñe:¡Sí! Su nombre es...

Zoro escucho atentamente el nombre de su salvador.

Zuriñe:¡Hideaki!


	6. Chapter 6 Hideaki

**Capitulo 6:Hideaki.**

"Bueno, según Zuriñe la cocina se encuentra saliendo a cubierta y subiendo por las escaleras..."-Zoro estaba buscando a ese tal Hideaki para agradecerle lo que había hecho por él-"El caso es que no se por dónde se sube a cubierta..."

Este siguió todo recto por el pasillo hasta que...¡PAMMMM!

Zoro:¡Ay!

Se había chocado con alguien, pero al estar tirado en el suelo no supo quién era. Por el golpe deducía que el otro también se había caído.

¿?:¡EH TÍO!¡MIRA POR DÓNDE VAS!

Zoro:¡Lo mismo digo...!

¿?:¡Anda!¡Si eres Roronoa Zoro!

Una vez consiguió sentarse en el suelo, observó al sujeto con el que había chocado.

Era un chico más o menos de su edad, poco más alto que él, tenía el cabello rubio bueno, mejor dicho color pajizo y melena, y ojos marrones. Este se quedó embobado observándolo.

¿?:¿Qué haces dando vueltas por el pasillo?

Al preguntar esto, Zoro consiguió salir del trance.

Zoro: Buscaba la cocina…

¿?:¿Y no te ha dicho el capitán Smoker dónde esta?

Zoro: No..., me lo ha dicho su subordinada Zuriñe.

¿?:Ahhhhhhh;¿y te has perdido?

Zoro se sonrojo un poco.

Zoro: Algo así...

¿?:¿Cómo has podido perderte? Si solo tienes que subir las escaleras, y las tienes enfrente.

Zoro se sonrojó todavía más y este sonrió divertido.

¿?: Tranquilo...yo te acompaño.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y entraron a la cocina.

El joven le ofreció una silla para sentarse. Zoro pensó que él iba a hacer lo mismo pero en vez de eso lo que hizo fue coger unas cacerolas.

¿?:¿Y para que querías venir aquí?

Zoro: Buscaba…a un tal Hideaki.

Este respondió con el ceño fruncido:

¿?:¿Hideaki?

Zoro: Sí.

¿?:Ah…tú te refieres al cocinero de abordo…

Zoro: Sí, creo que sí…supongo que le conocerás.

¿?:Le conozco lo suficiente, créeme.

Zoro:¿A sí?

¿?:Sí, un tío majo, todo un casanova y te aseguro que esta bastante bueno.

Zoro:Aaaaa…"este tío seguro que es gay...¬¬, está claro"-se decía Zoro así mismo.

¿?:¿Para que le estas buscando?

Zoro: Smoker me ha dicho que fue él quién me rescató de aquella tormenta; por lo que…

¿?:Smoker ¿eh? JA, JA, JA.

Este comenzó a reírse a carcajadas y el espadachín no entendía que era lo que le hacía tanta gracia.

¿?: Vaya…que valiente, se supone que si vienes con nosotros tienes que llamarlo capitán, como mínimo.

Zoro iba a contestar, pero Smoker pasó trás él y se le adelantó.

Smoker: Déjale que me llame como quiera…Hideaki.

En ese instante Zoro se desconcertó un poco,¿así que ese era el tío que le había rescatado?

Zoro:¿Tú eres Hideaki?

Este sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo rojo con el signo de la marina y se lo puso en la cabeza.

Hideaki:¡El mismo!

El peliverde se quedó con la boca abierta, desde luego no se esperaba que fuera así.

Zoro:¿Con qué "esta bastante bueno" eh? Desde luego si que eres modesto.

Hideaki:Je,je,je, pero no me digas que no he escondido bien mi identidad.

Zoro: Sí, no te lo niego.

En ese instante probablemente Zoro sintió lo mismo que sintió Tashigi al descubrir que era un pirata; se sentía estafado, pero bueno, no fue para tanto.

Hideaki:¿Quieres comer algo?

Zoro: No, gracias.

Hideaki: Seguro que quieres pero no te atreves porqué piensas que tu comida estará envenenada o algo así.

¿Acaso este tío podía leerle la mente? Decía justo lo que Zoro estaba pensando.

Hideaki: Pues si es así, muy flaco te vas a quedar durante estos tres meses.

Ya se daba por vencido.

Zoro: Esta bien…¡sí quiero comer!

Hideaki:¡Genial! te prepararé un plato echo por mí que te encantará.

El espadachín no se fiaba mucho, pero la verdad es que tenía un hambre de lobo, y el plato una pinta exquisita.

Hideaki: Venga, arrasa con todo lo que puedas antes de que llegue…

¿?:¡HIDEAKI!

De repente oyeron una voz gritando fuera de la cocina y Hideaki suspiró.

Hideaki: Ya estaba tardando el gorrón este...

¿?:¡¿DÓNDE ESTA LA COMIDA?!

Que susto le pegó aquel desgraciado. Un tipo algo gordo y bajito entró pegando un portazo con una cara hambrienta. En ese instante Zoro pensó que le recordaba un huevo a Luffy; esa forma tan agresiva de comportarse cuando tenía hambre.

Hideaki: Hay tienes un paquete de patatas bestia...

Este se puso a zampar y Smoker hizo un gesto de asco cuando el chaval eructó.

Malhumo:¡Que asco Choji! Tápate la boca cacho cerdo.

Así que aquel tipo se llamaba Choji…

Hideaki: Podrías haber esperado un poco...¿no crees?

Este se puso de morros.

Choji:¡NO ES JUSTO!¡Porqué a este tipo le pones la comida y a nosotros no?-dijo el sujeto señalando a Zoro.

Hideaki: Él no ha comido nada desde ayer, y con todo lo que le ha pasado es normal que tenga hambre.

Choji se quedó mirando a Zoro unos segundos con cara confusa.

Zoro:¿Qué pasa?

El espadachín odiaba que le miraran de aquella forma.

Choji: Tú...-dijo el gordito con voz amenazadora-¡TÚ...!

Zoro se dispuso a meterse de leches con el castaño hasta que...

Choji(confuso):¿Quién eres tú?

Zoro se cayó al suelo al estilo anime y Hideaki comenzó a reírse.

Hideaki: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, vaya, debe ser duro el ser tan famoso y que un miembro de la marina no te reconozca.

Smoker(ídem):Y que lo digas...bueno, tengo que bajar abajo a hacer una cosa.¡Nos vemos!

Zoro:¡RORONOA!¡SOY RORONOA!

Choji al final se acordó.

Choji: Ahhhh, ya Roronoa...el mayor enemigo de Tashigi.

Zoro:0o0¡¿CÓMO SABES ESO?!

Choji:¿Qué como lo sé? Tashigi nos lo cuenta todo.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Hideaki: Sí...nos ha contado mucho de ti. Como la timaste, como la humillaste, como te escapaste...

Zoro: Ya vale ¿no?

Hideaki: También nos contó como te cagaste de miedo al verla y saliste huyendo, ah, y también nos contó que...

Zoro:¡QUE YA VALE JODER!

Hideaki(asustado): Va-vale...

Choji(ídem):No te enfades...

¿? y ¿?(llorando): Que miedo...

Zoro:¡UAHHHHHHHHHH!

Zoro se pegó un susto de muerte. Debajo de la mesa aparecieron dos chicos poco mayores que Zuriñe.

Hideaki(asustado):¡UAHHHHHHH!¡Cuándo habéis entrado?!

Choji:¡Vaya un susto nos habéis dado gemelos de mierda!

Zoro se percató de que Choji estaba en lo cierto. Aquellos chicos eran idénticos, no se les diferenciaba. Eran pelirrojos, de su misma estatura y tenían unos ojos verdes enormes.

Zoro: Vaya...gemelos.

Hideaki:Hikaru,Kaoru ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Gemelos: Tenemos hambre...

Hideaki: Pues la comida aún no está lista.

Gemelos:¡DANOS ALGO DE COMER!

Hideaki:¡NO!

Hikaru: Pero...

Kaoru: Si a Choji le has dado comida...

Hideaki: Pero ya sabéis como es Choji.

Choji:¡Si Roronoa come yo también!

Estas palabras lanzaron la vista de los gemelos hacia Zoro.

Gemelos(sonriendo): Vaya...Roronoa Zoro...

Estos dos se acercaron a él y Zoro volvió a sentirse incómodo.

Zoro: ¿Qué miráis?

Hikaru: ¡Puuuuuuuu! Que grosero.

Kaoru: It´s very rude.

(Nota: A los gemelos les gusta incluir palabras en inglés mientras hablan en español, al igual que en la serie Ouran High School).

Hideaki:¿Queréis dejarle en paz? Debe de estar muy cansado después de todo lo que le ha pasado. Dejarle tranquilo y salid de aquí,¡bah!

Gemelos(quejándose):¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!Pero queremos comer!

Hideaki: Está bien, tomad, un paquete de galletas.

Gemelos: ¿Podemos comerlas aquí?

Hideaki:"¿Cómo demonios puedo deshacerme de ellos? Ah,¡ya sé!-pesó el rubio-Eh chicos, ¿porqué no vais a incordiar a Smoker un rato?

Estos dos se miraron el uno al otro y le guiñaron un ojo a Hideaki.

Gemelos:¡Nice idea!

Y dicho esto se fueron tras Smoker seguidos por Choji.

El rubio suspiró.

Hideaki:¡Por fin!¡Paz!

Zoro: Si estos tres se fusionaran fijo que aparecería Luffy.

Hideaki:¿Solo uno?¡Que suerte! Yo tengo que aguantar a esos tres todos los días...

Zoro: Creo que te entiendo. Aparte de Luffy también tengo dos nakamas míos que no dejan de armarla.(Por si las dudas se refiere a Usopp y Chopper)

Hideaki:¿Y esos nakamas tuyos eran gemelos?

Zoro: No. Más bien eran un Pinocho y un Rudolph.

Hideaki: Veo que tú y yo tenemos mucho en común.

Zoro: Bahhhhhhhh puede ser...

Ninguno de los dos sabía de que hablar. A Hideaki no le gustaban esos momentos en los que había silencio, de modo que decidió romper el hielo.

Hideaki:¿Quieres beber algo?

Zoro: Sí, te lo agradezco.

Hideaki: Vale,¿te gusta el sake?

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ SI ME GUSTA?!

Pasó una hora más o menos y estos dos no habían parado de hablar hasta entonces.

Hideaki:Jajaja...a si que habéis estado en el cielo...que guay.

Zoro: Sí, fue impresionante, las nubes eran tan suaves...(esto sale en la saga de Skypea.)

Hideaki:¿Por qué no podré hacer yo eso?

Zoro:¿Uh?

Hideaki: Es decir...viajar con mis nakamas sin tener que cumplir órdenes y ese tipo de cosas.

Zoro:¿No te gusta este lugar?

Hideaki sonrió.

Hideaki: Yo me he criado prácticamente aquí Zoro...por supuesto que estoy a gusto.

Zoro: Ya veo.

Hideaki: Pero...me gustaría viajar con esta tripulación por todo el mundo sin tener que estar bajo las órdenes del alto mando. No se si me explico.

Zoro: Sí, sí; te entiendo.

Ambos se habían hecho bastante amigos desde que habían empezado a hablar.

Zoro:¿Y dices que te has criado aquí?

Hideaki asintió.

Hideaki: Todos lo hemos hecho. Llevamos con Smoker desde que éramos unos críos.

Zoro:¿Eh? Yo pensaba que te alistabas en la marina cuando tenías cierta edad.

Hideaki: Sí, pero nosotros somos un caso especial.

Zoro:¿Y eso?

Hideaki: Porqué...

-¡MENSAJE HIJO PUTA!,¡MENSAJE!

Zoro:¿Q-qué ha sido eso?

Hideaki: Es mi móvil, me han mandado un mensaje...

Hideaki lo abrió y leyó lo que ponía en él.

_Como se te ocurra contarle algo más de nuestra vida a Roronoa juro que te capo y te cuelgo los huevos en el mástil. Capitán Smoker._

Hideaki(con esta cara ¬¬):¿eh?

Este miró por la ventana de la cocina y vio fuera al capitán Smoker espiándoles.

Hideaki:¿Y para esto tiene que gastar saldo capitán Smoker? Podría habérmelo dicho en persona.

Smoker:"¡Mierda, creo que me han descubierto!"-Smoker salió corriendo para que no se percataran de su presencia. Aunque ya era tarde (¬¬)

Hideaki: Se cree que no le hemos visto. Será estúpido...

Zoro:¿Qué se supone que no quiere que me cuentes?

Hideaki: Naaaaaaa, es igual.

Este se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al espadachín.

Hideaki: Oye Zoro...

Zoro:¿Uh?

Hideaki:¿Quieres que te presente a la tripulación?

Zoro: Me parece que ya conozco a la mayoría.

Hideaki:¿En serio?¿A cuantos?

Zoro: A Smoker,Tashigi,Yamsha,Shigeru,Choji, Zuriñe, los gemelos y a ti.

Hideaki suspiró.

Hideaki:Buffff, en ese caso no conoces ni a la mitad, venga, vamos fuera y te los presento.

Zoro: De acuerdo.

Pero antes de salir Hideaki se paró frente a la puerta.

Hideaki: Ah, una última cosa Zoro.

Zoro:¿?

Hideaki: No te asustes al ver a estos incompetentes. Son algo "extravagantes".

Zoro: Pufff, no creo que vaya a ver nada del otro mundo. Hasta ahora mis nakamas han sido extravagantes.

**Bueno, aquí acaba el capi.Espero que les haya gustado.**


	7. Chapter 7 La tripulación interminable

**Capitulo 7 La tripulación**** interminable. **

Hina:¿Has hablado con Roronoa?

Smoker: Sí.

En la sala de reuniones del barco se encontraban los cuatro capitanes conversando lo sucedido con el espadachín.

Hati(sonriendo): Vaya, vaya...todo está saliendo según el plan.

Smoker(ídem): Eso parece.

Hosaki(dispuesto a salir de la sala): Bien. Entonces creo que voy a charlar un rato con él para ver si se parece a...

Smoker agarró a Hosaki de la mejilla y estiró de él hasta sentarlo en la silla.

Hosaki:¡AYYYYY!¡QUÉ HACES?!

Smoker:¡Ni se te ocurra irte de la lengua! Aún no sabemos si es él.

Hosaki golpeó la mano de Smoker haciendo que este lo soltara.

Hosaki:¡SUELTAME!¡Te crees que soy tan idiota como para decir algo de ese tema?!

Smoker: Sí, creo que serías capaz de decírselo, y sí, creo que eres idiota.

Hosaki:¡Maldito...!No te las des de listo..., te recuerdo que acaba de descubrir tu verdadero "yo".

Smoker:¡ESO NO HA SIDO CULPA MÍA!

Hosaki:¡Oh claro...!toda la culpa la tiene Zuriñe...cómo de costumbre...según tú.

Smoker:¡PERO ES QUE SE LO HA DICHO ELLA!

Hina: Debería darte vergüenza Smoker, echarle así la culpa a tu subordinada...

Smoker:¡¿NO ME ESCUCHAIS?!SE LO HA DICHO ELLA!

Hina suspiró.

Hina: Siempre igual...algún día Zuriñe se acabará cansando de ti.

Hosaki: ¡Siempre la usas para encubrir tus errores!

Smoker:¡ESO ES MENTIRA! Hati, tú estas conmigo ¿verdad?

Hati se encontraba tomando un café mientras escuchaba la discusión tranquilamente. No le gustaba llevarle la contraria a su mejor amigo, pero cuando no estaba de acuerdo con él se lo decía.

Hati: Creo que Hina y tu hermano tienen razón.

Smoker:¡OYE TÚ!¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE CLASE DE MEJOR AMIGO ERES?!

Hati: Es que tienen razón. Siempre usas a Zuriñe para encubrirte...

Smoker:¿A sí?¡A ver!¡Dime cuando!

Hati(meditando): Pues...a ver...por ejemplo...

Smoker: No se te ocurre nada ¿eh?¡eso demuestra que tengo razón!

Hati: Por supuesto que no. Es que le has hecho tantas cosas. ¡AH, ya sé! ¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando Zuriñe tenía unos 5 años que estabas jugando al fútbol con los gemelos y te cargaste aquella porcelana China del almirante?

Smoker(disimulando):¿Ehhhhhhhh?¿Cuando fue eso? Jejeje yo no sé nada...¿seguro que no te confundes?

Hina: No se confunde Smoker, yo lo recuerdo. Le pusiste de excusa al almirante que Zuriñe era la que estaba jugando, y que fue ella quién se cargó la porcelana.

Smoker:¿Eh?  
Hati: Sí...y que luego dijiste...

Hina y Hati(imitando a Smoker):"Son cosas de niños"

Smoker admitió su derrota.

Smoker: Esta bien, pero la cosa tenía que ser así. O una pequeña bronca a la niña o la pérdida de mi puesto.(Smoker se fue a una esquinita y sollozó)

Smoker(sollozando): Y encima le dieron un caramelo...

Hati ¬o¬: Encima...te salvó el pellejo y te quejas.

Hina:¿Y recuerdas aquella vez en la que rompiste el cochecito de juguete que tenía Hideaki y le dijiste que había sido Zuriñe porqué se había tropezado con él?

Smoker: Oye, todos sabemos que cuando Hideaki era un crío era un llorón. Vosotros habríais hecho lo mismo, ¿o no?

Hosaki:¿Y recuerdas aquella vez en la que tenías que recoger la mierda del perro y le dijiste a Zuriñe que si la apartaba ella encontraría el juguete que le habías quitado?

Smoker:¡Pero eso fue hace muchos años!

Hati:¿Y recordáis aquella vez en la que...?

Smoker:¡BUENO YA VALE ¿NO?!

Hosaki: Resumiendo...

Hosaki,Hina y Hati: Eres un mal capitán.

Smoker:¡CERRRAD EL PICO!

Este se sentó en su silla y soltó un gruñido.

Smoker: Bueno, a lo que íbamos. No digáis nada que pueda causar la duda del chico,¿entendido?

Hati:¿Pero porqué? Yo creo que sí es él.

Smoker:¿Estas tonto?¡Podría darnos problemas!

Hina: Estoy con Hati.

Smoker:¡HINA!

Hina: No veo que clase de problemas puede darnos. Si no es él, no es él; y ya está.

Hosaki: No tendrá nada que decir.

Smoker dio un golpe a la mesa y se levantó de la mesa.

Smoker(cabreado):¡Claro!¡Lo había olvidado por completo!¡Vuestra actividad favorita es poneros en mi contra!

Hosaki:Hojara,¿a dónde vas?

Smoker:¡A buscar a alguien que me entienda de verdad!

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta de golpe. Estos tres se quedaron solos.

Hosaki(suspirando): Este no tiene remedio...

Hina: Es como un crío...

Hati:¿Pero porqué se enfada? No entiendo...yo creo que no tiene nada de malo contárselo a Roronoa.

Hosaki: Aún así Hati, me sorprendes...

Hati:¿Nani?

Hosaki:¿Cómo estas tan seguro de que ese chico es el hijo de Koji y Jhanu?

Hina: Es cierto. El nombre y el apellido pueden ser una mera coincidencia.

Hati:¿Y que tenga la misma edad también es una mera coincidencia?

Hina: Pues...

Hati:¿Y el color de su piel y su cabello?¿También os parece una mera coincidencia?

Hosaki e Hina:...Pues...

Hati: Ese chico es de los nuestros, estoy seguro. No es muy común que un japonés tenga la piel tan oscura.

Hina: Bueno...

Hati: No pienso contradecir a Smoker; de modo que no le diré nada al chico. Pero estoy seguro de que es un...mestizo.

* * *

Hideaki: Bueno Zoro.¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos?¿Por los más listos o quizá por los más tontos?

Zoro: Es igual, va ha ser lo mismo...

Hideaki:Ok, en ese caso deja que decida yo.

Zoro: Vale.

Estos dos se dirigieron hacia un grupo en el que había cuatro chicos y una chica. Estos se encontraban jugando al Go o Shogi(o como se escriba eso...¬¬)

A Zoro tres de aquellos chicos le resultaban familiares. Cómo no, uno era Choji que hace nada se había pasado por la cocina. Y los dos otros eran aquellos chavales que se encontraban con Zuriñe en la fiesta.

Hideaki:¡Hola chicos!

Lee:¡Chssssssss!

El moreno puso un dedo en su boca indicándole a Hideaki que no dijera nada.

Hideaki(susurrando):¿A qué se debe este silencio?

Lee: Shikamaru le está dejando KO a Gaara en este juego.

Zoro observó a los dos chicos que jugaban. El tal Shikamaru tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, recogido con una coleta. Era más o menos de la edad de Yamsha. Luego se detuvo a mirar a Gaara. A este le recorría el sudor por toda la cara; se veía que le estaban dando una buena paliza. Zoro calculaba que no tendría más de 17 años.

(Nota: Como dije en otro capitulo. Algunos de los personajes no concuerdan con la edad que tienen en sus respectivas series. Así que no se asusten si alguno les parece demasiado mayor.)

Shikamaru: Muy bien Gaara, ya te he ganado.

Gaara tiró de un manotazo el tablón de juego.

Gaara:¡CABRÓN!

Hideaki: En fin, os presentaré. Este es Gaara-decía dirigiéndose al pelirrojo-es uno de los tenientes de la tripulación. Aviso: Tiene muy mala ostia, de modo que ten cuidado con él.

Gaara:¡Cállate rubito, si no quieres que te mate!

Hideaki: Tampoco es fácil de tratar como puedes comprobar...

Gaara:¡Yo me voy de aquí!¡Este juego está amañado!

Hideaki: A continuación te presento a Shikamaru, especialista en todo tipo de juegos de mesa.

Shikamaru:¡Hola!¿Quieres jugar?

Hideaki(susurrando al espadachín):Ten cuidado. Si aceptas, te va a pelar hasta el culo.

Lee:¡Sí como le pasó a Gaara!

Gaara:¡CÁLLATE!

Hideaki: Este es Rock Lee.

Lee(sonriendo): Je,je ¡hola!

Hideaki: Pero no hace falta que te molestes en aprenderte su nombre.

Lee(enfadado):¡PERO TÍO!

Hideaki: Era coña hombre.

Lee(marchándose de morros):¡Sí claro!

Zoro: Vaya, si se ha picado.

Hideaki se dirigió a Zoro.

Hideaki: Y eso que es el más chistoso.

Zoro: Entonces...los otros ¿Qué son?

Hideaki: Es igual,¡sigamos!

La chica que estaba con ellos se acercó a Zoro. Esta era rubia, de ojos azules y llevaba recogida una coleta.

¿?: Que atractivo eres...

Zoro:¿Quién yo?

Hideaki: Ino...ya basta de ligues.

Ino: Jo,Hideaki.¡Nunca me dejas hacer nada!-y dicho esto se marchó como sus otros dos compañeros.

Zoro:¿Qué no le dejas?¿Acaso tenéis algún tipo de relación?

Hideaki:Je,je eres muy observador Roronoa. Sí, así es tenemos una relación. Pero no pienses mal, Ino es mi hermanastra.

Zoro: Ahhhh ok.

Hideaki: Muy bien, a Choji ya lo conoces, así que no hará falta hacer presentaciones.¡Sigamos pues!

Siguieron hasta que un niño rubio se le lanzó a Zoro de golpe.

¿?:¡Zoro-chan!

Zoro:¿Q-quién eres tú?

Hideaki: Ah, hola ¡Honey sempai!

Este chico era bajito y llevaba consigo un adorable conejito de color rosa.

Honey:¡Estoy muy contento de que estés aquí!

Zoro: Oye niño...

Hideaki le agarró por detrás y le susurró al oído.

Hideaki: Que no te engañe su aspecto...es mayor que tú.

Zoro:¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Hideaki: Cómo lo oyes.

¿?: Mitsukuni...

El bajito de dio la vuelta y vio a un sujeto enorme moreno. Este dejó al peliverde y se lanzó hacia él.

Honey:¡TAKASHI!

¿?: Así que estabais aquí.

Por detrás llegaron dos chicos y una chica. Uno de los chicos tenía el pelo negro y lentes, el otro era rubio de ojos azules, y la chica era castaña de pelo corto (está claro que son Tamaki,Kyouya y Haruhi, de Ouran High School. Si alguien ve la serie ya sabrá.)

Hideaki: Bueno, haré las presentaciones. Zoro,¿Recuerdas a los gemelos de antes?

Zoro: Sí.

Hideaki: Pues estos cinco chicos y ellos dos hermanos.

(Nota: Ya sé que en la serie original no son hermanos ni tienen ningún tipo de relación. Solo que aquí me hacia ilusión ponerlos así.)

Hideaki:Ok. La chica es Haruhi. El rubio de ojos azules es Tamaki. El típico tío principesco y el de las lentes es Kyouya.

Kyouya: Mucho gusto Roronoa.

Zoro: Ah sí, igualmente.

Kyouya:¿Sabes? no costó mucho trabajo sacarte del agua.

Hideaki: Querrás decir "me costó mucho trabajo"¿no?

Kyouya(ignorándolo):Nos has hecho gastar muchas vendas de la enfermería.

Zoro. Lo siento...

Kyouya: No importa hombre, esta todo olvidado. Pero...

Este posó su mano en el hombro del espadachín.

Kyouya(sonriendo):La próxima vez tendrás que pagar todo lo que nos gastes.

Zoro(con una gotita al estilo anime): De acuerdo.

Tamaki: Yo hubiera preferido que se hubiese caído aquella pelirroja de melena, o la morenaza que iba con vosotros. Pero un tío...que poco sexy.

"Genial...estos dos deben de ser las copias de Sanji y Nami"-pensó el espadachín-"Uno es un puto pervertido y el otro solo piensa en el dinero".

Hideaki:¡Bien, sigamos!

Kyouya: Ah, por cierto Hideaki,¿Cuándo piensas devolverme el dinero que te preste para la comida?

Hideaki:¡POR DIOS KYOUYA!¿NO SERÁS TAN CABRÓN DE HACERME ESO!¡Soy el cocinero y mi deber es comprar comida!

Kyouya: Sí, y también pagarla; no pedirle el dinero a un de tus compañeros.

Hideaki: Mira, me faltaba dinero. Pero la comida también la compro para ti, tenlo en cuenta.

Kyouya: Esta bien...

Hideaki:Ok

Kyouya: Lo dejaremos en un módico precio de 30.000 berries. ¿Qué te parece?

Hideaki:¡¿30.000?!

Kyouya: O lo tomas o lo dejas, pero te advierto. Si no me devuelves la pasta te haré desaparecer personalmente.

Hideaki se dio por vencido.

Hideaki: Vale...venga Zoro, vamonos.

Zoro: Sí, que me está entrando dolor de tripa con solo estar aquí.

Siguieron por el camino y Hideaki se detuvo un segundo.

Zoro:¿Que pasa?

Este se sonrojó y señaló al espadachín un grupo de chicas hablando.

Hideaki(contento): Míralas que guapas...todas con su uniforme de la marina...

Zoro¬¬: Así que tú también eres un salido...menudo personaje.

Hideaki se giró bruscamente.

Hideaki:¡Escúchame bien!¡A mí me gustan las mujeres guapas!¡y no lo digo por decir!¡TODAS LAS MUJERES DEL MUNDO SON BELLAS!

Tras tanto grito una de las chicas alzó la vista y avisó a sus compañeras.

¿?:¡Eh chicas mirad!¡Es Hideaki!

Estas miraron al rubio y le saludaron dulcemente.

Chicas:¡Hola Hideaki!

Este cómo un tonto respondió a sus saludo.

Hideaki(sonrojado):¡Hola chicas!

Pero ellas se dieron cuenta de que el cocinero no estaba solo. Una de las chicas se acercó a ellos. Era pelirroja, con dos coletas y ojos azules.

¿?:¿Quién es tu amiguito Hideaki?

Hideaki:¿Eh? Ah, es Roronoa Zoro.

¿?: Ah es verdad...aquel chico que rescatamos.

Esta cogió de la mano al espadachín haciendo que el cocinero se enojara un poco.

Naru: Me llamo Naru, encantada de conocerte Roronoa.

Zoro: Igualmente.

La joven arrastró a Zoro hasta el grupito de chicas.

Naru: Ven, deja que te presente a las otras.

Hideaki:¡Naru espera!¡No me dejéis solo!

Una vez se sentaron, las chicas empezaron a cotillear entre ellas.

Naoko: Encantada Roronoa, mi nombre es Naoko.-esta chica era rubia de pelo largo.

Amelia: Yo Amelia-esta tenía el cabello largo y morado.

Tsukushi: Y yo soy Tsukushi.-esta otra era todo lo contrario. Tenía el pelo negro y el cabello corto, tenía recogidas dos coletas.

¿?: Me alegro de que estés bien.

Estos se giraron y una chica rubia con cuatro coletas y alta se acercó a ellos.

Temari: Soy Temari, encantada.

Zoro: Sí, sí.-arto de tanta presentación- "pero bueno,¿se puede saber cuantos reclutas hay aquí?"-se preguntó el espadachín incomodo.

Naru: Oye Roronoa,¿quieres un poco de sake?

Hideaki(irritado):¡Bueno ya vale!¡Dejad de sobarle!

El rubio agarró al espadachín y se lo llevo del grupo.

Naoko: Estúpido.

Temari:¿Qué dejemos de sobarle? Fijo que Hideaki tiene envidia.

Naru: Pues yo le encuentro muy mono cuando se pone así...

Esto dejo unos segundos de silencio entre las chicas.

Tsukushi:Naru...¿te gusta Hideaki?

Naru(sonrojada y disimulando):¡¿EH?!NO, QUE VA!¡SOLO SOMOS AMIGOS!

* * *

Zoro: Oye Hideaki,¿por casualidad te gusta Naru?

Hideaki(de morros):¡SÍ!¡Y MUCHO! Así que ni se te ocurra insinuarte con ella!

Zoro(pensativo): Bueno...técnicamente es ella la que se me ha insinuado.

Hideaki(llorando):¡AHHHHHHH!¡Me sacas de quicio eres muy malo!

¿?: Hideaki.

Hideaki:¿Uh?

Tras ellos una chica de dos moños y una chica de pelo azul oscuro y corto algo más bajita se acercaron a ellos.

¿?:¿Has rellenado los infirmes que te preste?

Hideaki: Eh...creo que me queda uno. Dame un poco más de tiempo Ten-Ten.

Ten-Ten: De acuerdo. Pero recuerda que el plazo acaba dentro de dos días, de modo que date prisa.

Hideaki:¡OK!

Ten-Ten: Vamonos Hinata.

Hinata: S-sí.

Y se fueron.

Zoro: Oye, no es por nada, pero...

Hideaki:¿Pero?

Zoro:¿Cuánta gente hay en este barco?

Hideaki: Ya te dije que éramos muchos.

Zoro: Ya...pero yo creía que exagerabas. Sin rodeos,¿Cuántos sois?

Hideaki: Déjame que piense...

Zoro no se fiaba de aquel "déjame que piense" eso sonaba a "mucho".

HideakI:¡Ya sé!

Zoro:¿Cuántos?

Hideaki:¡38!

Zoro:¡JODER!

Hideaki:¡Ah no espera!

Zoro: Uffff, menos mal. Seguro que te has confundido y sois menos.

Hidaki: El perro también cuenta, de modo que somos 39.

Zoro:¿Y conmigo 40?-Zoro no se lo creía.

Hideaki: Oye. Esto es una tripulación de la marina. Normalmente un barco de estos tiene que tener como mínimo 70 personas.

Zoro:¡Increíble!

Hideaki: Bueno, si quieres lo dejamos por hoy.

Zoro: Este...

¿?:¡ESO ES MENTIRA!

Hideaki y Zoro se dieron la vuelta y vieron a tres chicos hablando con un grupo de tres niños.

Ten-shi-fu: No es mentira Rita...la capitana me dijo que últimamente no haces más que darle problemas.

Rita era una niña de unos 8 años, de cabello corto y marrón clarito.

Rita(llorando): No es cierto...Hina nunca diría eso de mí.

A Zoro no le gustaban esos tipos. Estaban metiéndose con los niños.

Zoro(desconfiado):¿Quiénes son esos?

Hideaki: Ten-shi-fu, Kiba, y Neji. Y los niños se llaman Rita, Kenoske y Paula.

Zoro:¿Y suelen meterse con los niños pequeños?

Hideaki(suspirando):Muy a menudo...

Uno de los chicos no paraba de reírse.

Ten-shi-fu: JAJAJAJA ¿Pero como te va a aguantar si te pasas el día llorando?

Kenoske:¡Ya basta!¡Déjala en paz Ten-shi-fuuma!

Ten-shi-fu sonrió maléficamente.

Ten-shi-fu: Vaya..., así que ya salió el valiente guerrero defendiendo a su novia.

Tras decir esto el peliazul le dio un empujón al niño tirándole al suelo. Los compañeros del chico se empezaron a reír.

Kiba y Neji:JAJAJAJAJ

Ten-shi-fu: Para que aprendas, mocoso.

Dicho esto los tres chicos se marcharon, pero antes pasaron por dónde Zoro y Hideaki. Ten-shi-fu se dio cuenta de que Hideaki les miraba furioso.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Y tú que miras? Cocinero de mierda...

Y tras ese suceso salieron a cubierta.

Rita estaba llorando y Zoro se acercó a ella.

Zoro:¿Estas bien niña?

Esta dejó de llora, pero aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Rita: Sí gracias...

Hideaki(dirigiéndose a los niños):No deberíais estar aquí.¿Porqué no os vais a jugar fuera?

Estos tres asintieron y salieron. Mientras estos dos iban por el pasillo hubo un interminable silencio hasta que Hideaki le dijo al peliverde.

Hideaki: Yo en tu lugar no me acercaría demasiado a ellos...

Zoro:¿Eh?-Zoro había estado despistado en ese momento-¿A quiénes?

Hideaki: A Ten-shi-fu y a su banda...son los típicos niñatos que están acostumbrados a conseguir todo lo que quieren.

Zoro:¿Ah sí?

El rubio asintió.

Hideaki: Has dicho que conocías a Tashigi y a Yamsha ¿verdad?

El espadachín asintió.

Hideaki: Entonces sabrás que son hermanos ¿cierto?

Este volvió a asentir.

Hideaki: Pues bien...Ten-shi-fu también es otro hermano...

Zoro:¡¿Qué?!

Hideaki: Sí. La más joven es Tashigi, luego el mediano es Ten-shi-fu y el mayor es Yamsha.

Zoro: Pues...en el carácter no es que...

Hideaki:¿Se parezcan? Lo sé. De hecho, me sorprende que no se hayan matado a fusilazos.

Zoro: Ya...

Hideaki: Pero es todo lo contrario. Se aprecian muchísimo.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Hideaki: Corrígeme si me equivoco...pero creo que no has hecho muy buenas migas con Tashigi ¿cierto?

Zoro(dándole la razón): No te equivocas...

Hideaki: Ya, en ese caso es mejor que te advierta de que Ten-shi-fu te odia a muerte.

Zoro(sorprendido):¡¿A mí?!Por qué?

Hideaki suspiró.

Hideaki: Él y Tashigi tienen un vínculo muy fuerte entre ellos. Ten-shi-fu adora a su hermana pequeña. De modo que si a Tashigi le cae mal alguien, automáticamente Ten-shi-fu le desprecia.

Zoro(irónicamente): Pues que bien...un tipo más añadido a mi lista de enemigos.

Hideaki: Bueno...ya hemos llegado.-dijo el rubio cuando se detuvieron ante una puerta.

Zoro:¿Llegado?¿a dónde?

Hideaki sonrió.

Hideaki: Esta es la última parada que haremos...te voy a presentar a mi grupo. ¿Preparado?

Este asintió.

Hideaki: De acuerdo.

El rubio abrió la puerta de golpe.

Hideaki:¡HOLA CHAVALES!

**Bueno, en primer lugar quiero decirles que ya sé que incluí demasiados personajes en el barco. Pero cada uno tiene su historia, y Zoro las irá descubriendo poco a poco. De modo que no se preocupen por si la tripulación es aburrida.**

**Segundo,(y no menos importante):¡ME ENCANTAN SUS REVIEWS!¡me animan a seguir la historia cada día. De modo que ya saben. ESCRIBAN, ESCRIBAN, que les estaré muy agradecida. Muchas gracias a todos, les quiero. ¡MUAAAAAAAC!¡Besos a todos!**


	8. Chapter 8 Tripulantes falsos

**Capitulo 8: ****Tripulantes falsos. **

Tashigi: No pienso hablar con él...

Tras haber salido de la sala de reuniones, Smoker se había dirigido a la habitación de Tashigi.

Smoker:¿Tanto le odias?

Tashigi asintió.

Hasta el momento habían estado hablando del espadachín.

Smoker: Vaya...sabía que eras rencorosa, pero tú no sueles echarte enemigos así como así.

Tashigi: Este es un caso especial.

Smoker suspiró.

Smoker:¿Y qué te hizo?¿decirte que no quería jugar a las espaditas contigo?

Tashigi:¿Te estas burlando de mí?

Este soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Smoker(sonriendo):Un poco.

Tashigi agachó la cabeza.

Smoker: Es que...conociéndote...seguro que te tomarías muy a pecho el que...

Esta dio un puñetazo a la pared.

Tashigi:¡¿Otra vez estamos con lo mismo?!Ya te he dicho que no soy feminista!

Smoker: No...que va, no eres feminista...

Tashigi:¿Qué tiene de malo defender tus principios?

Smoker: Nada.

La joven se giró dándole la espalda a Smoker.

Smoker: Oye, no te enfades conmigo. Yo he venido aquí preocupado por ti, y en cambio tú...

Tashigi: Falso.

Smoker:¡¿EHHHHHH?!

Tashigi: Te conozco Smoker, y tú no has venido aquí preocupado por mí. Has venido buscando comprensión.

Smoker:¡¿CÓMO OSAS HABLARME ASÍ NIÑATA?!

Tashigi: ¡¿Y SABES PORQUÉ LO SÉ?!

Smoker:¡NO SIGAS TASHIGI!

Tashigi:¡PORQUÉ SOY LA ÚNICA PERSONA QUE TE AGUANTA CUANDO TE COMPORTAS TAL Y COMO ERES!

Estas palabras dejaron al capitán mudo de varios segundos hasta que la espadachina reaccionó.

Tashigi: Lo siento...no quería decir eso.

Smoker:….

Tashigi: No sé lo que me está pasando...

Smoker se sentó en la cama y ella hizo lo mismo apoyando su espalda contra la de él.

Tashigi:¿Qué nos está pasando Smoker?

Smoker: Es que hace tiempo que tú yo no hablamos de este modo. Hemos estado tan acostumbrados a mostrarnos falsos ante la autoridad...

Tashigi: Somos unos falsos...

Smoker: Sí. A propósito, no me hagas tanto la pelota ante la sociedad. Me pone los pelos de punta.

La peliazul sonrió, se levantó y cogió a su capitán de las manos.

Tashigi: Te agradezco lo que estas haciendo por mí, Hojara.

Este sonrío.

Smoker:¿Pero como voy a dejarte sola? Sabes que siempre has sido como mi hermana pequeña.

Tashigi: Eso les dices a todas.

Smoker: Sí, pero las únicas importantes para mí sois Zuriñe y tú.

Y...bueno, Hina...

Tashigi: Sí...Hina...

Smoker: Bueno, en esta vida no todo puede salir bien.

Tashigi: ¿No podríais arreglar lo vuestro?

Smoker suspiró y agarró a Tashigi de la mejilla.

Smoker: Vamos a ver...¿hace cuanto tiempo que estamos todos juntos?

Tashigi:¿Hafe tefe añof?(¿hace 12 años?)

Smoker: Correcto,¿y hace cuanto tiempo que Hina y yo cortamos?

Este dejo de pellizcarle la mejilla.

Tashigi: Pues...no lo sé. ¿Hace unos...10?

Smoker: Hace 11-este empezó a sollozar-¿Qué clase de subordinada eres tú que no sabes cuando cortó tu capitán su relación con Hina?

Tashigi: Porqué...cuando pasó tenía 7 años,¿Cómo quieres que me acuerde? Además, es tu relación, no la mía...

Nota: Sé que en realidad Tashigi tiene 21 años, pero en este fic tiene 17

Smoker: Vale, ya lo pillo. Pero hablemos de lo de antes.

Tashigi suspiró.

Tashigi: No quiero hablar con Roronoa Smoker...

Smoker: Algún día tendrás que hacerlo, va ha pasar meses con nosotros.

La joven desvió la mirada del hombre y este sonrió.

Smoker: Y dudo mucho que estés dispuesta a quedarte aquí TODOS los DÍAS.

Este marcó bien ambas palabras dejando a la chica bien claro que no siempre podría hacer lo que ella quisiera. Esta suspiró y contestó.

Tashigi: Está bien...saldré de la habitación y veré a ese estúpido espadachín...

Smoker sonrió.

Smoker: Gracias, eso contribuye mucho a nuestro plan

Tashigi: Pero no te garantizo que vaya a hablar con él.

Smoker: Sí bueno...ya veremos...

* * *

Hideaki:¡HOLA CHAVALES!

El rubio había abierto la puerta de golpe. Zoro vio a tres chicos. Dos sentados en el suelo y otro tumbado en la cama. Dos de los sujetos miraron a Hideaki.

¿?: Ahhh, eres tú...

Uno de ellos desvió la vista y siguió leyendo una revista que tenía en la mano. Era moreno, de cabello corto y ojos muy oscuros.

¿?: No hagas tanto ruido al entrar.

El que estaba a su lado hizo lo mismo. Este era rubio, de melena rizada y ojos marrones. El que estaba sobre la cama fue el único que no dijo nada. No se había percatado de su presencia ya que estaba escuchando música en su MP3. Era castaño, pelo revoltoso y algo pálido.

Hideaki se dirigió hacia dónde se encontraba este y le quitó los cascos.

Hideaki: Oye...apaga eso y saluda al menos.

¿?: Eh...¿a qué viene eso? Devuélveme los cascos.

Hideaki: Mejor luego, quiero presentaros a alguien.

Los tres chicos:¿?

El rubio cogió a Zoro y lo empujó hasta dónde estaban ellos.

Hideaki: Chicos...¡este es Roronoa Zoro!

Hubo un momento de silencio. Estos se quedaron observando al espadachín.

Hideaki:¿No vais a decir nada?

¿?: No tenemos nada que decir.

¿?: Ya sabíamos que Roronoa estaba aquí.

Hideaki:Chssss, que maleducados. Bueno, tendré que hacer yo mismo las presentaciones. En fin...

Primero señaló al moreno.

Hideaki: Este sujeto se llama Shojiro Nishikado.

Shojiro: Hola.

Zoro: Hola.

Shojiro: Roronoa...

Zoro:¿?

Shojiro: Por casualidad ¿no se caería alguna chica contigo?

Zoro(con una gotita estilo manga en la cabeza):¿Eh?

Hideaki: Este es un pleyboy, para que te vayas haciendo la idea... sigamos, este otro se llama Akira.-dijo refiriéndose al rubio de cabello rizado.

Akira: Konichiwa...

Hideaki: ¿Es que no vas a decirle como estás?

Akira: Uy...mira yo encantau...

Zoro:Je,je,je...

Akira: Oye.

Zoro:¿Sí?

Akira:¿Es simpática aquella morena que había antes en tu barco?

Zoro:¡¿Qué?!

Hideaki: Bueno...te explico. Este un tipo Edipo.

Zoro:¿Edipo?

Hideaki: Lo contrario de pederasta.

Akira: Que me gustan las mujeres mayores chaval.

Zoro se quedó pensativo.

Zoro:"Mmmmmmmmm...estos tipos...me recuerdan a alguien"

Hideaki se dio cuenta de que Zoro estaba meditando.

Hideaki:¿En que piensas?

Zoro: Es que...

Hideaki:¿Sí?

Zoro: Shojiro y Akira...esos nombres me suenan muchísimo. Y por vuestras descripciones...juraría que concordáis con...

Shojiro: Creo saber a que te refieres.

El moreno se levantó del suelo y se posó frente al espadachín.

Shojiro: Verás...

Zoro: Ah,¡YA SÉ!

Zoro por fin Salió de sus pensamientos.

Zoro: Son los mismos nombres de dos de los personajes de "Hana yori dango".

Estos dos sujetos abrieron los ojos como platos.

Akira¬o¬: Vaya...así que lees manga para chicas...

Zoro(sonrojado): No digas estupideces...es que a uno de mis nakamas,Usopp, le gusta el manga shôjo. Y se ha leído esa historia por lo menos 500 veces y me la ha contado 300; así que me la sé de memoria. Y vuestros personajes concuerdan con vuestro carácter, de modo que...

Shojiro(sonrojado):Verás...es que nuestros padres también leían manga shôjo, y casualmente les encantaba esa historia.

Akira: De modo que como teníamos el mismo apellido que esos dos personajes y nuestros viejos eran tan amigos, se les ocurrió la estúpida idea de ponernos esos nombres...

Zoro: Ya, pero...la personalidad también parece la misma.

Shojiro: Aunque te suene extraño, esos nombres nos han influido mucho en el carácter.

Akira: Sí, y además...

Ambos se ruborizaron.

Shojiro y Akira(rojos):Je,je,je

Zoro: Entiendo...también sois aficionados al shôjo,¿no?

Akira: Es que las chicas son tan ¡kawais!

Zoro:"Me he metido en una tripulación de gente muy rara... porqué me ha tenido que pasara a mí? TT"

Hideaki: En fin...te presentaré al último.

¿?: No hace falta que me presentes tú, gracias. Ya lo hago yo solo.

Hideaki: De acuerdo.

Kankurô: Mi nombre es Kankurô.-dijo este todo serio.

Zoro se puso en guardia.

Zoro:"Parece un tipo duro..."

Este de repente sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Kankurô: Pero si tú quieres me puedes llamar "Kanki"

Zoro:¡¿ASÍ QUE ERES EL MENOS DURO CABRÓN?!

Zoro:"Todos se las dan de duros al principio y luego te das cuenta de que no son más que una panda de niñatos, son uno putos FALSOS"

* * *

Se hizo de noche, y Hideaki había preparado la cena.

Hideaki:¡A CENAR!

Todos entraron de golpe menos Zoro, que fue el último,¿el último? no, no exactamente.

El peliverde se cruzó de frente con Tashigi.

Zoro:………………………………………..

Tashigi:……………………………………..

Zoro:¿Quieres entrar tú primero?

Tashigi: Eso pensaba hacer idiota.

Al espadachín le salió una pequeña vena de irritación en la cabeza.

Zoro: Estoy siendo caballeroso contigo...siéntete afortunada...

Tashigi:¿Perdón?¿Que me sienta qué?

Ten-shi-fu:¡Tashigi!¡Entra a la cocina!

El hermano de la espadachina salió a buscarla.

El peliazul dio una sonrisa a su hermana.

Ten-shi-fu:¡Venga, vamos!-pero al ver al peliverde cambió por completo su rostro feliz a uno serio e intimidante.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Eh?¿Que hace el proscrito aquí?

Zoro:"¿Qué proscrito? No me han echado del barco, me he caído"-pensaba furioso el peliverde.

Ten-shi-fu: Métete dentro Tashigi, no vaya a ser que te pegue la "peste pirata".

Zoro:"¡¿Peste pirata?"-Zoro no aguantaría mucho más.

Una vez estaban cenando, todos los tripulantes(menos Tashigi y Ten-shi-fu)mostraban gran interés por el espadachín, no dejaban de preguntarle cosas de su vida y su tripulación.

Lee: Bueno Zoro,¿y que tal se os da eso de almacenar comida? porqué a nosotros fatal.

Zoro:"¿Qué confianzas son esas? Apenas hemos hablado y más de la mitad me llaman por mi nombre de pila"

Kyouya: Una pregunta más importante,¿Qué tal andáis de dinero?

Shojiro:¿Esa pregunta te parece importante?¡Mejor pregúntale cuantas veces se ha acostado con las chavas de su tripulación!

Kenoske:¡O cual de sus nakamas se tira más pedos!

Zuriñe(con una gotita en la cabeza):¿Realmente importa eso?

Ten-shi-fu dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa y todos miraron hacia él.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Acaso importan esas chorradas?

Todos:¿Nani?

Ten-shi-fu: ¡Por el amor de dios!¡Dejad de comportaros como críos de una vez!¡Os recuerdo que no estamos hablando con un tipo que se ha integrado en nuestra banda sin más!¡Estamos hablando con un pirata!¡Un cerdo como él no se merece que le pregunten.

Zoro:"¿Cerdo?"

Ten-shi-fu:¿Y qué importan sus nakamas ahora? No tiene que interesarnos,¡porqué son una panda estúpidos inconscientes!

Zoro:"¿Estúpidos inconscientes?"

Ten-shi-fu:¡Unos sabandijas!

Zoro:"¿Sabandijas?"-Zoro no aguantaba más, pronto explotaría.

Ten-shi-fu: Además...-este hizo una pausa y miró al espadachín-No se porqué os interesáis por un cobarde como él.

Zoro:"¡¿COBARDE?!"-aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Este se levantó de la silla y cogió la jarra llena de agua.

Ten-shi-fu: Un cobarde sin duda. Se escapa de Tashigi cada vez que puede y encima...

¡FASHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

No le dio tiempo a continuar ya que el peliverde le derramó toda la jarra de agua en la cabeza. El peliazul lo único que hizo fue quedarse callado sin mostrar ningún tipo de irritación.

Zoro: Me voy a la cama...-este se giró y le preguntó a Smoker-¿Dónde me acoplo?

Este tardó unos segundos en contestar ya que no había salido del sock.

Smoker: Ehhhhhh sí...este...de momento...puedes dormir en la habitación de los chicos...

Zoro: Ok-decía el joven saliendo de de la cocina.

Smoker:¿Sabes dónde es?

Zoro: Sí, sí...no te preocupes...

Smoker:¬o¬ No me fío mucho de su sentido de la orientación...

Este miró a los presentes en la mesa y se dirigió hacia los gemelos.

Smoker:Hikaru,Kaoru.

Gemelos:¿¡Hai,Smoker-san!?

Bueno,aqui dejo el capi.Espero que sea del agrado de los lectores,que me animan mucho.Besos a todos 


	9. Chapter 9 Lo que piensas de mí

**Capitulo 9: ****Lo que piensas de mí. **

"¡Hijo de la gran puta!"-milagrosamente, Zoro había dado con el dormitorio a la primera. Se encontraba metiendo puñetazos a su almohada mientras descargaba su furia.-"Ese Ten-shi-fu de mierda,¿quién se ha creído que soy?, debería haberle dado una buena ostia en vez de tirarle la jarra."

Este paró unos segundos y se quedó en blanco.

"Es verdad...¿porqué no lo habré hecho?¿Qué era lo que me impedía golpearle?" –el espadachín quedó confuso unos instantes hasta que finalmente reaccionó.-"Sería por lástima...seguro."

Una vez se había relajado, fijó su vista en el armario que tenía enfrente.

Zoro:"Según Yamsha allí se encuentran las sabanas."

El joven se dirigió al armario para coger alguna manta o algo por el estilo. Pero al abrir la puerta.

Gemelos:¡Roronoa!

Zoro:¡UAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-Zoro calló al suelo de manera cómica.

Los gemelos se encontraban dentro del armario espiándole.

Zoro: Joder...que susto me habéis dado cabrones...

Uno de los gemelos salió primero y le ofreció su mano al espadachín para ponerle en pie de nuevo.

Zoro:¿Qué...qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó este desconcertado.

Hikaru: El capitán Smoker no se fiaba de tu sentido de la orientación.

Kaoru; De modo que nos ha mandado venir a vigilarte.

"Demonios...ni que fuera un niño pequeño"-pensó el peliverde-¿Y se puede saber qué hacíais dentro del armario?

Estos dos se miraron el uno al otro y contestaron.

Gemelos: Queríamos espiarte.

Zoro(cabreado):¡¿Y LO DECÍS TAN TRANQUILOS?!

Pasados unos minutos, Zoro se encontraba dentro de la cama.

Zoro(suspirando):UFFFF...que día más agotador...estaba deseando dormir. Pero...-la sonrisa del joven fue sustituida por una mueca-¿Porqué tenéis que meteros en mi cama a dormir conmigo?

Lo que decía el joven era cierto. Zoro se encontraba entre ambos gemelos agobiado, ya que estos dos le estaban asfixiando mientras lo abrazaban fuertemente.

Hikaru: Es que esta noche hace frío.

Kaoru: Y tú nos das mucho calorcito.

Zoro: Oye,¿no os dais cuenta de que la gente podría pensar mal si nos ven de este modo?

Hikaru: Bah, tranquilo Roronoa.Kaoru y yo dormimos siempre juntos.

Kaoru: Los demás están acostumbrados a vernos así.

Zoro:¡A vosotros sí, pero a mí no! Venga; salid de mi cama.

Hikaru: Vamos hombre, te acostumbrarás.

Hikaru se movió y rozó un poco al espadachín.

Hikaru: Joder Roronoa; que fríos tienes los pies.

Este empezó a moverse todavía más.

Zoro:¡¿Q-qué coño estas haciendo?!

Hikaru: Intento calentártelos. Kaoru, échame un pie anda.

Kaoru: Ok.

Zoro:¡NO!¡Parad ya gemelos de mierda!¡Dejad de rozar mis pies!

El caso es que se pasaron así un montón de tiempo hasta que al final los tres se quedaron completamente dormidos.

* * *

Era casi el amanecer. Todo estaba en silencio ya que los chicos aún dormían. Zoro acababa de despertarse, pero algo le desconcertó. No estaba en su cama; se encontraba tumbado en el suelo. Este se incorporó un poco y se dio cuenta de que Hikaru, uno de los gemelos, le había tirado de la cama durante la noche, pero...¿solo a él? No. Kaoru, el otro gemelo también se encontraba en el suelo, despierto al igual que el espadachín. Aunque este no se dio cuenta hasta que el pelirrojo le habló.

Kaoru: Perdónale.

Zoro se dio cuenta de que Kaoru se dirigía a él.

Zoro:¿Qué?

Kaoru: No sé como, pero hace lo mismo todas las noches.

Zoro:¿A qué te refieres?

El joven sonrió.

Kaoru: A Hikaru hombre. Siento que te haya tirado de la cama.

Zoro: Ah, eso...no tiene importancia. En ocasiones me tocaba dormir en el suelo cuando estaba con Luffy.

Kaoru: Vaya, ya veo.

El espadachín observó a Hikaru. Este, a diferencia de su hermano estaba completamente dormido. Pero hubo algo que le llamó la atención a Zoro.

Zoro: Está sonriendo.

Kaoru: Sí. Probablemente estará soñando con Zuriñe.

Zoro: Ah...con Zuriñe...

El peliverde reaccionó segundos más tarde.

Zoro: Un momento.¿Con Zuriñe?

El pelirrojo asintió.

Kaoru: Hikaru está enamorado de Zuriñe.

Zoro:¿En serio?

Kaoru: Sí. Desde hace ya unos meses.

Zoro se dio cuenta de cómo el rostro del pelirrojo entristecía.

Zoro:¿Celoso?

Kaoru miró a Zoro con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Kaoru: Sí. Pero no de Hikaru.

Zoro:¿Ah no?

Este negó con la cabeza.

Kaoru: De Zuriñe.

El espadachín se quedó mudo.

Zoro: Vaya...no imaginé que estuvieras enamorado de tu hermano...

Kaoru rió bajito para que sus compañeros no se despertaran.

Kaoru: No estoy enamorado de Hikaru,Zoro.

El peliverde cada vez entendía menos.

Kaoru: No estoy celoso de Zuriñe, porqué Hikaru se haya enamorado de ella. Estoy celoso porqué ella a hecho sonreír a Hikaru...de un modo que yo nunca podría hacerle sonreír.

Zoro:…………………………………………………………..

Kaoru(sonriendo): Pero por lo demás no tengo nada en contra de ella. Me cae muy bien.

Zoro: Sí, apenas la conozco, pero parece una chavala simpática.

Kaoru: Es una de las pocas amigas que tenemos...

Zoro:¿Acaso no sois todos amigos en esta tripulación?

Kaoru: Sí, bueno; me refiero a amigos especiales. De esos por los que darías tu vida...

Zoro: Ah, ya entiendo.¿Quienes son vuestros "amigos auténticos"?-preguntó el espadachín.

Kaoru: Lee, Zuriñe, Tashigi...

El espadachín escuchó atentamente, hasta que llegó el último nombre.

Kaoru: Y...puede que Ten-shi-fu.

Zoro hizo una mueca de desprecio y le dio la espalda a Kaoru.

Zoro:¡Que asco!¿Cómo puedes tomar a ese tipo como uno de tus mejores amigos?

Kaoru:Zoro...siento mucho lo de ayer.

El joven miró al pelirrojo.

Kaoru: Pero Ten-shi-fu está muy atado a Tashigi.

Zoro:¿Pero porqué tiene que estar en mi contra?¿Solo porqué Tashigi lo está?¡Eso demuestra que ese chico no tiene personalidad!

Kaoru:Zoro, créeme. Es una buena persona. Verás...comprendo perfectamente su situación porqué yo también aprecio más que a nadie en el mundo a Hikaru.

Este hizo una corta pausa.

Kaoru:¿Sabes? Seguramente si Hikaru te odiase, aunque no me hubieses echo nada, yo también te odiaría.

El espadachín siguió escuchando.

Kaoru: Por eso comprendo su situación...porqué hay un vínculo muy fuerte entre ellos.

Zoro se quedó contemplando unos segundos las palabras del chico hasta que este sonrió y le dijo.

Kaoru(sonriendo): Por eso, cada vez que te diga algo, tú ni caso,¿De acuerdo?

El espadachín asintió. Hasta ese momento, Zoro había pensado que ambos gemelos eran idénticos tanto en el físico, como en el carácter. Pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. A pesar de ser el gemelo menor, Kaoru parecía más maduro que su hermano. También se dio cuenta de que aquel tipo de conversaciones nunca las habría podido tener en el otro barco, ya que todos eran bastante inmaduros emocionalmente.

"Puede que a primera vista estos dos parezcan un plagio de Luffy, pero ya veo que no es así"-pensó el espadachín.

Todo seguía calmado hasta que unos fuertes golpes sonaron en la puerta:

-¡PUM, PUM, PUM!¡DESPERTAD DE UNA VEZ!

Hosaki entró de golpe y empezó a gritar:

Hosaki:¡EN PIE!

Todos pegaron un salto de la cama del susto.

Hosaki:¡COMO NO EMPEZEIS A PREPARAROS DE INMEDIATO OS PONDRÉ A TODOS A HACER TRES MIL FLEXIONES!¡ESTA CLARO?!

Todos:¡SÍ, CAPITÁN!

Este salió de la habitación y todos quedaron en silencio. Al no oír sus pisadas volvieron a meterse en la cama, pero no les sirvió de mucho, puesto que este se había escondido tras la puerta para ver si era cierto que empezaban a vestirse.

Hosaki:¡¿NO ME HABÉIS OÍDO VAGOS?!MOVIMIENTO!

Esta vez se despertaron de verdad.

Todos:¡SÍ, SÍ!

Hideaki todavía estaba en la cama, era el único que no se había despertado con todo el jaleo que se estaba organizando. Hosaki le tiró un cojín a la cara y esta vez le gritó aún más fuerte al oído.

Hosaki:¡Y TÚ LEVANTATE!¡TIENES QUE PREPARAR EL DESAYUNO!

Shojiro:¡ESO DIGO YO!¡PARA QUE TE PAGO SI NO?!

Este se levantó de muy mala leche y subió el tono de voz tanto como ellos:

Hideaki:¡TÚ NO ME PAGAS WEY!

Hosaki:¡ÉL NO PERO YO SÍ! ASÍ QUE YA TE ESTAS MOVIENDO.¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA CARGA!

Hideaki se dirigió a la cocina susurrando entre dientes.

Hideaki: Tú si que eres cargante…

Este lo oyó y se puso aún más histérico.

Hosaki:¡TÚ SIGUE ASÍ Y TE DARÉ UNA BUENA PATADA EN CULO!

Hideaki se puso a su altura.

Hideaki:¡ME GUSTARÍA A MÍ VER ESO!

Hosaki ya no tenía más paciencia, así que cogió a Hideaki y lo estampó contra la pared de un golpe.

Zoro quedó completamente impresionado; este tenía el mismo carácter violento que Nami.

Hosaki: Ponte a hacer el desayuno pero ya.

Hideaki se estaba desangrando pero aún así tuvo fuerzas para contestar.

Hideaki(dirigiéndose a la cocina): Sí…

Hosaki: Vosotros, íd metiéndoos en la ducha…

Akira:¿Ya tenemos agua caliente?

Hosaki: Lo siento pero la bombona se ha roto, tendréis que ducharos con agua fría…

Todos: Joooooo…

* * *

El espadachín se dirigió a la cocina. Cuando llegó, Hideaki estaba preparando el desayuno, de modo que se sentó y se dedicó a observarle, puesto que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Zoro:¿Tú no vas a ducharte?

Hideaki:¡Que va! Siempre tengo que hacer yo el trabajo sucio, nunca tengo tiempo para mis cosas…

Estaba tan cabreado que se quemó con la sartén.

Hideaki:¡AH!¡MALDITA SEA!,¡MIERDA!

Zoro:¿Estas bien?

Hideaki: Sí…es qué hoy no tengo muy buen día…

Durante aquella corta conversación, Tashigi entró en la cocina.

Tashigi: Buenos días Hideaki.

Hideaki: Buenos días Tashigi,¿has dormido bien?

El peliverde iba a darle los buenos días, pero esta paso completamente de él.

Tashigi: Perfectamente, nunca había dormido tan bien en el mismo barco que un individuo.

"¿Individuo"?esas palabras irritaron al joven.

Hideaki echo a reírse.

Hideaki: Ja,ja,ja, ya veo…

"¡¿Y encima el otro se ríe?!-pensó Zoro cada vez más cabreado.

Tashigi le sonrió; deberían de tener mucha confianza entre ellos, lo que a Zoro le repateó bastante.

Tashigi: No, en serio, he estado a punto de coger esta noche un cuchillo y dirigirme a vuestra habitación…

Zoro se sentía completamente agobiado, y encima no podía hacerla frente, que era lo que más le fastidiaba. Hideaki se percató de que Zoro estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contenerse.

Hideaki:¿Y no has pensado decírselo en persona al individuo aquí presente?

Esta sonrió.

Tashigi: No hace falta, si ya me esta oyendo. Es que…prefiero no tener una conversación directacon ese.

Aquello ya colmó la paciencia del pirata.

Zoro: No juzgues a las personas sin conocerlas.

Esta se indignó a mirarle.

Tashigi: No me hace falta conocer a gente como tú para juzgarla. Me debes un duelo y todavía te sigues escabullendo como un niño de dos años huyendo de su madre.

Zoro:¿Me estas llamando cobarde?

Tashigi:¡Sí!

Zoro:¡Pues mira!,¡si soy un cobarde tú eres una consentida!¡qué te dejan hacer lo que te da la gana!

Tashigi:¿¡QUÉ YO HAGO LO QUE ME DA LA GANA?!

Zoro:¡SÍ!

Tashigi:¡¿A QUE NO ME DICES ESO FUERA?!

Zoro:¡POR SUPUSESTO QUE SÍ!

Hideaki se interpuso entre ambos.

Hideaki: Venga, venga…tranquilizaos…

Zoro:¡CUANDO ELLA ME DEJE EN PAZ!

Tashigi:¡CUANDO ÉL ME DE LA REBANCHA!

Más tarde durante el desayuno Zoro y Tashigi seguían con la misma discusión. Todos les miraban como si estuviesen en un programa del corazón, Smoker hacía de jurado, ya que intentaba encontrar lados comunes entre ellos para que se llevasen bien; pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano.

Smoker: Dejadlo de una vez…

Zoro:¡Ha empezado ella!

Tashigi:¿Tú te puedes creer que me ha llamado consentida por querer vengarme?

Smoker: Chaval, no tienes ninguna base para decir eso.

Ten-shi-fu: Es cierto, quizá deberías callarte.

Zoro:¡Me callaré cuando deje de tomarla conmigo!

Tashigi:¡No lo entiendo!¡por qué demonios tenemos que cargar con este imbécil?!

Zoro:¡¿Imbécil?!Como te atreves a decirme eso?

Mientras estos dos seguían Smoker se estaba estresando,(nota: como ya sabrán, no es un hombre de mucha paciencia.)

Smoker:¡YA VALE!

Ambos quedaron paralizados.

Smoker:¡ESTOY CANSADO DE OÍROS! VAIS A SALIR FUERA Y MIENTRAS LOS DEMÁS TRABAJAN QUIERO VEROS HACIENDO LAS PACES!

Los dos se quedaron callados, realmente estaba de muy mal humor.

Smoker:¡YA!

Los espadachines se asustaron.

Zoro y Tashigi:¡SÍ, SÍ!

* * *

Tashigi: Quizá deberíamos hablar…

Zoro asintió. Ya hacía un buen rato que habían salido fuera, pero no se habían dicho nada.

Pasearon por cubierta y vieron a Shojiro ligando con las chicas. La espadachina dio un leve pero claro gruñido.

Tashigi: No soporto a los hombres como Shojiro; no piensan en otra cosa que en mujeres.

Zoro: Lo cierto es qué yo tampoco; me recuerda mucho a alguien de mi tripulación.

Tashigi parecía saber quien era.

Tashigi: Ah sí...¿te refieres a aquel tipo rubio con flequillo?

El espadachín quedó sorprendido.

Zoro: Sí...¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Tashigi: Era aquel que se interpuso en nuestra pelea cuando estábamos en _Loguetow._

Zoro agachó la cabeza.

Zoro: Veo que te acuerdas perfectamente de nuestro duelo…

Esta asintió.

Tashigi: Me dolió mucho que me mintieras Roronoa.

Zoro:¿Pero tú crees que sabiendo que eras de la marina iba a decírtelo? me abrías arrestado enseguida.

Esta se quedó callada; esta vez no tenía excusa.

Zoro: Sé que te sentiste frustrada, pero…admite que tú habrías hecho lo mismo.

Tashigi: No, no lo creo...

Zoro soltó un suspiro y gruñó.

Zoro: Mira que eres cabezona ¿eh?,¿tanto te cuesta reconocer la verdad?

Esta le miró molesta.

Tashigi: Idiota, si yo hubiese sido pirata y me vendrían con esas no habría contestado; lo que tengo claro es que nunca habría engañado a la persona que me lo preguntara haciéndome pasar por una cualquiera.

Zoro: Sí claro…

Tashigi:¿Acaso dudas?

Zoro: No lo dudo, lo afirmo; nadie es tan tonto como para mostrar su identidad ante un marine.

Shikamaru: Hazme caso, ella sí que es capaz.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Shikamaru que casualmente se había agregado a la conversación.

Zoro:¿Q-qué?

Shikamaru: Es qué gritáis tanto que no he podido evitar intervenir.

Tashigi: Por favor Shikamaru, no te metas en esto. Es muy serio.

Shikamaru: Y no lo pongo en evidencia pero…será mejor que le informe al chico de cómo eres para que te vaya conociendo mejor…

Tashigi: Tranquilo, no te preocupes por eso, seguro que lo acabará haciendo. De mala manera, pero lo acabará haciendo.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y siguieron caminando una vez volvió a marcharse.

Zoro: Cambiando de tema, tenéis mucha confianza entre todos vosotros ¿no?

Tashigi: Sí, así es…

Esta se quedó callada un momento y luego sonrió.

Tashigi: Llevamos juntos desde muy pequeños ¿sabes? por eso somos como una familia.

Zoro: Sí, algo así me había comentado Smoker...

Yamsha: Ay...que dolor...

Yamsha pasó delante de ambos jóvenes.

Zoro:¡Hola Yamsha!

Yamsha:Hey...

Este parecía hecho polvo. Su hermana le preguntó.

Tashigi:¿Ocurre algo Yamsha?

Este levantó un poco la cabeza y sollozo.

Yamsha: Me ha dado un tirón...

Zoro:¿Y eso?

Yamsha suspiró.

Yamsha: Es Shigeru...se empeña en que hagamos el amor. Esta mañana ha intentado violarme cuatro veces...

Zoro(sorprendido):¡¿CUATRO VECES?!PERO CON QUE CLASE DE GATA EN CELO TE HAN PROMETIDO?!

Tashigi sonrió.

Tashigi: Es normal que tenga ganas. Lleváis prometidos desde hace más de 12 años y aún ni siquiera la has besado.

Yamsha:¡PORQUÉ ME AGOBIA, TASHIGI!

Tashigi: Deberías hacerla más caso.

Yamsha desvió la mirada enfadado.

Yamsha: Claro, para ti es muy fácil, no estas prometida a nadie.

Esta suspiró.

Tashigi: Tú eres el mayor de los tres. Te ha tocado. Asume ese cargo.

Yamsha: Todo lo que decís es de boquilla...nunca intentáis poneros en mi lugar.

Shigeru:¡YAMSHA!

Shigeru estaba buscando al peliazul y este sintió como un escalofría recorría su cuerpo.

Yamsha(escondiéndose tras Zoro):¡Esconderme por favor!

Tashigi sonrió y habló en voz alta para que la otra chica la oyera.

Tashigi:¿Qué dices Yamsha?¿Que quieres hacer el amor con Shigeru?

Yamsha salió de su escondite dándose a ver.

Yamsha:¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!

Shigeru:¡YAMSHA, ESTAS AHÍ!

Esta se dio cuenta y el peliazul maldijo a su hermana pequeña.

Shigeru se lanzó sobre Yamsha.

Shigeru:¡Que bien que por fin te hayas decidido!¡Justamente hoy me he puesto mi mejor ropa interior!

Esta tiró del brazo del joven y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Zoro se percató de cómo Yamsha no dejaba de susurrar entre dientes algo así como..."algún día te devolveré la jugada Tashigi" y también algo como..."Joder, que excusa le pongo yo ahora a esta". El espadachín se puso frente a Tashigi y frunció el ceño.

Zoro: No entiendo como puedes hacerle eso a tu pobre hermano.

Esta simplemente le sacó la lengua como gesto de burla.

Tashigi: Por mucho que parezca la víctima a primera vista, la que de verdad lo está pasando mal es Shigeru, no él.

Este se quedó callado.

Tashigi: Ella le quiere muchísimo y él no intenta comprender sus sentimientos.

Zoro suspiró.

Zoro: O sea, que lo que tú crees es que Yamsha debería sacrificarse y hacer como si Shigeru le importara.

Tashigi frunció el ceño.

Tashigi:¿Y tú que sabes si le importa o no?

Zoro: No veo bien obligar a dos personas a amarse.

La joven solo refunfuño.

Tashigi: No tienes ni idea de cómo son las cosas en este barco.

Zoro:¡Oh vaya!,¡Por fin alguien se da cuenta!

Tashigi:¿Qué?

Zoro:¿Me vas a explicar como son las cosas aquí? Porqué por lo que he visto hasta hora, sois unos marines bastante raritos...

Tashigi(empezando a enfadarse):¿Có...Cómo dices?

Este ignoró por completo su tono amenazador.

Zoro: Lo que oyes, que sois raros.

Esta soltó aire para relajarse y contestó.

Tashigi: No es que estés en muy buena posición para decir eso.

Zoro(al igual que Tashigi, empieza a enfadarse):¿Qué?

Tashigi: Mucho dices que somos raros, pero la verdad es que tú tampoco tienes unos nakamas muy normales.

Zoro:¿EH?-Zoro había comenzaba subir su tono de voz.

Tashigi: Sobre todo tú. Eres un espadachín de lo más cutre.

Zoro:¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí?

Tashigi: Es obvio ¿no?

Zoro:¡Qué?¡Oye guapa!

Tashigi le interrumpió.

Tashigi: Está bien, hagamos una cosa.

El espadachín escuchó atentamente la proposición de la joven.

Tashigi: Tengamos la fiesta en paz ¿vale? Vamos a intentar llevarnos bien durante este viaje gratuito que te estamos dando.

Zoro:¿Viaje gratuito?

Tashigi: Así es.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y Tashigi contestó.

Tashigi: Si te parece bien..., bueno no, y si no te lo parece me da igual.¡A partir de ahora vamos a entrenar juntos!

Zoro:¡¿EH?!

Tashigi: Nunca viene mal tener otro espadachín en el grupo, y así, podrás enseñarme nuevas técnicas.

Zoro: Oye, espera un momento, yo no...

Smoker:¡Que buena idea Tashigi!

Smoker apareció de repente entre los dos haciendo caer a Zoro del susto.

Smoker: Así estarás preparada para cuando os volváis a enfrentar.

Zoro se levantó del suelo corriendo y contestó.

Zoro:¡OYE ESPERAD!¡NO PODÉIS DECIDIR POR MÍ!

Pero estos dos no hicieron ni caso, siguieron a su bola ignorando completamente al espadachín.

No estaba muy seguro de porqué, pero Zoro se sentía realmente feliz cuando Tashigi le había dicho aquello. Lo que le hizo hacerse las siguientes preguntas.

¿Porqué le estaba pasando aquello?

¿Porqué estaba tan contento de poder entrenar con Tashigi?

Y lo más importante de todo.

¿Sería aquel sentimiento al que llaman... "Amor"?

**Bueno, espero que les guste. Siento mucho el retraso, pero es que se me ha roto el ordenador y lo estoy haciendo desde el de una amiga, por lo que las historias tardarán un poco más**** en escribirse. Aún así, no olviden dejar sus reviews. Gracias.**


	10. Chapter 10:Los sentimientos de él

**Capitulo 10****: Los sentimientos de él.**

-¡Suéltame ya joder!

Yamsha había sido arrastrado por Shigeru hasta su habitación.

Yamsha: Ya te he dicho que no pienso hacer el amor contigo. Así que no te hagas ilusiones Shigeru, porqué si no, luego verás como...

Shigeru:¿Quieres callarte de una vez?

Esta le interrumpió y soltó el brazo del peliazul.

Shigeru: Sé perfectamente que no quieres hacer nada conmigo Yamsha, así que deja de hacer el idiota.

La rubia se había puesto muy seria de repente.

Yamsha:¿No quieres hacerme el amor?

Esta negó con la cabeza.

Yamsha: Entonces...¿para qué me has traído hasta aquí?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Shigeru miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie podía oírles y entonces contestó.

Shigeru: He oído decir a los capitanes que ese chico es el hijo de Roronoa Koji.

Yamsha:¡¿QUÉ?!

Este dio tal grito que cualquiera podría haberles oído.

Shigeru(tapándole la boca a Yamsha):¡CHSSSSSSSSSSSS! No hagas tanto ruido.

El joven bajó su tono de voz.

Yamsha: Perdona. Entonces...¿crees que esa es la razón por la que han dejado que Roronoa venga con nosotros?

Shigeru: Es lo más probable.

Este quedó pensativo unos segundos.

Yamsha:Mmmmmm...claro...si lo piensas todo, encaja. El capitán Smoker nunca habría ordenado que rescatasen a Roronoa a no ser que fuera por una buena causa.

Shigeru: Exacto, eso es lo que también he pensado yo. Pero lo que quiero decirte con esto Yamsha, es que a partir de ahora tenemos que estar a alerta.

Yamsha:¿Alerta?,¿Y eso porqué?

Shigeru: Verás, seguramente los capitanes querrán ir soltando pistas sobre el pasado de ese chico para que este se de cuenta de quién es en realidad.

Yamsha:¿Y eso está mal? Así se dará cuenta de que es como nosotros.

Shigeru: Sí, pero imagínate por un segundo que su nombre y apellido no fuesen más que una mera coincidencia. Entonces él sabría demasiadas cosas, y no podríamos librarnos del alto mando.

Yamsha: Es cierto. Volveríamos a pasar por lo mismo que hace trece años...

Shigeru: Sí, lo de la revolución de Ascanta...-Shigeru se encogió de hombros asustada-lo pasé tan mal aquella vez que no quiero volver a recordarlo.

Yamsha sonrió tiernamente y le acarició la cabeza.

Yamsha: Bueno, al menos ya sabes que me tienes aquí.

La joven levantó la cabeza y miró al peliazul.

Shigeru:¿Eh?

Yamsha: Digo que pase lo que pase, me vas a tener a tu lado siempre. Por eso, no te angusties.

Shigeru se sonrojó. No estaba acostumbrada a ver a su prometido tan cariñoso con ella. Es cierto que hubo ocasiones en las que se había comportado así, pero de todos modos se le hacía extraño.

Yamsha(sonriendo):¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que dentro de poco podremos empezar a hacer el amor tú y yo.

Esta se puso totalmente roja y empezó a dar gritos como una loca.

Shigeru:¡YAMSHA!¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ME AMAS!

Yamsha: Bueno, yo...

Shigeru(interrumpiéndolo): Chi,chi,chi calla, calla, no rompas la magia.

Esta sacó una pequeña libreta de su bolsillo y se dirigió al joven.

Shigeru: Bueno...¿y cuando te gustaría hacerlo?¿Esta noche?¿o quizá mañana por la mañana?

Yamsha: Eh...

Shigeru:¡Ahora que lo pienso!,¡también hay que decidir dónde vamos a tener nuestra primera vez!¿dónde quieres?¿en el baño, en la cocina...?

Yamsha: Oye, oye. No he dicho que vayamos a hacer el amor exactamente hoy o mañana.

Shigeru: Ah, bueno, vale.

Hubo unos segundos silencio y la chica contestó.

Shigeru:¿Qué tal este viernes?

Este suspiró y salió de la habitación. Shigeru le gritó por detrás.

Shigeru: Entonces...¿cuando?

Yamsha: Al decir pronto no quería decir esta semana mujer...

Shigeru: Entonces lo haremos...

Yamsha: Dentro de un año aproximadamente.

Esta calló al suelo al estilo anime y el joven subió tan tranquilo a cubierta.

Shigeru(sollozando): Algo me dice que este nunca me va a desvirgar...

* * *

Zoro:Hideaki.

Hideaki:¿Sí?

Zoro:¿A dónde vamos?

Zoro había estado siguiendo a su amigo durante casi media hora por todo el barco.

Hideaki: Tengo entrenamiento.

Zoro:¡Ah, es cierto! Los marines os entrenáis cada dos por tres.

Hideaki: Pues...sí.¿Te disgusta la ide...? ¡Ah!

Cuando Hideaki miró al peliverde se dio cuenta de que sus ojos brillaban como si le hubieran dicho algo emocionante.

Hideaki:¿…idea?

Zoro sonrió.

Zoro:¡QUE BIEN!¡AQUÍ HAY GENTE QUE SABE LO QUE ES SUDAR DE VERDAD!

Hideaki(con una gotita estilo anime):¿Te gusta entrenar?

Zoro:¡Hombre! Gustar...no exactamente, pero por lo menos...¡acabo estando en forma! Mis nakamas jamás sabrían el significado de la palabra "entrenamiento"

Hideaki(susurrando en voz baja):Pobrecito...debe de estar muy desperado para que le guste entrenar.

Zoro(sin hacer caso de sus palabras):Bueno,¿y con que te entrenas?¿Con espadas?,¿armas de fuego?,o quizás...¿haces artes marciales?

Hideaki:Zoro...

Zoro(ignorándolo): Bueno, es igual. Seguro que es emocionante.

Hideaki:Zoro...

Zoro:¡Podríais dejarme entrenar con vosotros!¡Seguro que el resultado sería bastante bueno!

Hideaki:Zoro, escucha..., no es esa clase de entrenamiento.

Zoro: Vaya...entonces es un entrenamiento especial.¿De que es?

Hideaki se paró frente a la puerta y tras abrirla dejó al espadachín atontado.

Zoro: Este...no me digas que...

Hideaki: Sí, así es. No es exactamente un entrenamiento.

Zoro: Pero...eso no son...¿CLASES DE BAILE?

El rubio asintió.

Zoro:¿¡PERO QUE COÑO ES ESTO?!

En la habitación se encontraban unos cuantos de los marines a los que Zoro había conocido antes y el capitán Hosaki. Estos se percataron de la presencia de ambos chicos.

Hosaki: Llegas tarde. Ponte a calentar ahora mismo.

Hideaki: Sí.

Zoro:¿A esto le llamáis entrenamiento?

Hosaki(dirigiéndose al grupo de los marines): Muy bien chicos, hoy ensayaremos los pasos de la semana pasada.¡Empecemos!

Estos empezaron con los pasos y Zoro se quedó en una esquina totalmente decepcionado.

Zoro: Que cutre...

Akira:¿Ocurre algo Roronoa?

Zoro se giró y vio a Akira sentándose a su lado.

Zoro: Esto son clases de baile. No es ningún entrenamiento.

Akira suspiró.

Akira:¿No te han explicado como van las cosas aquí?

Zoro agachó la cabeza.

Zoro: No muy bien...

Akira: Entiendo.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que el rubio le contestó.

Akira: Puede que parezca estúpido, pero estas clases de baile son muy buenas para mantener tu físico.

Zoro:¿Eh?

El joven sonrió al espadachín.

Akira: Mira, nuestro método de entrenamiento es muy distinto al que tienen las otras tripulaciones de la marina.

Zoro(irónicamente): Vaya...no me había dado cuenta.

Akira: Verás Zoro, cada uno de nuestros capitanes se dedica a entrenarnos de manera distinta.

Zoro: ¿Cómo dices?

Akira: Es normal que te sientas como un poco en las nubes. Te lo explicaré mejor.

Zoro se quedó escuchando al rubio unos instantes.

Akira: Esto es como una escuela. Cada uno de nuestros capitanes nos enseña cosas diferentes.

Zoro:¿Por ejemplo?

Akira: Por ejemplo...Hina nos da clases de distintas lenguas, ya que tenemos que saber tres o cuatro idiomas para poder mantener contacto con los marines de otros países. El capitán Hati nos enseña lo básico de lo que debemos saber, como por ejemplo matemáticas, historia, arte...etc. Y por último el capitán Hosaki se dedica a darnos gimnasia y clases de hip-hop al día.

Zoro:¿Y Smoker?

Akira: Ese no hace nada. Solo sabe dar órdenes.

Este se quedó callado.

Akira: Aunque...si lo piensas, se le da bastante bien la música.

Zoro estaba totalmente confuso. Era como volver a tener 13 años y estudiar como un adolescente cada asignatura.

Zoro:¡Que ridículo!¿y para que queréis saber matemáticas y geografía?

Akira: Son más útiles de lo que parecen. Te lo aseguro.

Zoro: Ah...

Akira: Puede que al entrar te haya parecido una estupidez lo de las clases de baile.

Zoro: Y me lo sigue pareciendo.

Hosaki: Pues haces mal.

El capitán Hosaki había estado escuchando la conversación de ambos chicos.

Hosaki: El hip-hop hace que te deshagas de toda la tensión que has ganado durante el día, te hace tener buena forma física, y además es un modo de pasártelo bien.

Zoro: Bueno, por lo menos el estilo de baile que das no está mal...

Hosaki:¡Exacto! Solo doy clases de hip-hop, porqué es el único estilo que hace que te muevas.

Zoro alzó la vista al capitán.

Hosaki: Pero siempre que quieras aprender a bailar con otro estilo...tenemos especialistas en este barco.

Akira:¡Sí!, por ejemplo Shojiro es bailarín de tango.

Zoro suspiró.

Zoro: Precioso, pero creo que yo paso...

Hosaki sonrió y se sentó junto al espadachín.

Hosaki:Akira, vete ensayando con los demás anda.

Akira: Vale.

Este se marchó y Zoro se quedó a solas con Hosaki.

Hosaki: ¿No te gustaría venir a mis clases algún día?

El peliverde hizo una mueca.

Zoro: Ni en sueños. Bailar no es lo mío.

Hosaki(suspirando):Mucha gente dice eso...

El joven se quedó observando de mala manera a Hosaki.

Hosaki: Pero no se da cuenta de que si no lo ha probado, no puede saber si es lo suyo o no.

Zoro frunció el ceño.

Zoro:¿No estarás insinuando que baile con vosotros?

Hosaki: No, ni mucho menos. No me gusta obligar a la gente a hacer algo que no quiere.

Este se levantó y guiñó un ojo al espadachín.

Hosaki: Pero si algún día te apetece, no me importaría enseñarte.

El espadachín se quedó meditando unos segundos.

Zoro: Te pareces mucho a tu hermano físicamente. Pero respecto al carácter, sois muy diferentes.

Hosaki sonrió.

Hosaki: Bueno...que las personas se parezcan por fuera, no quiere decir que sean iguales por dentro.

Y dicho esto se marchó con los demás. Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en la mente del joven. Le hicieron pensar en el parecido de Tashigi con Kuina. Puede que en el fondo fueran muy distintas a pesar de que él las viera como dos gotas de agua.

"Quizá debería pedirla perdón por haberla dicho eso de que dejara de imitarla"-pensó el espadachín. Se cruzo de brazos y apoyó su cabeza en sus piernas flexionadas.

* * *

Hosaki:¡Estoy seguro!¡Es el hijo de Koji y Jhanu!

Habían pasado unas horas desde que Zoro y el capitán castaño habían tenido aquella conversación.

Smoker:¿Por?

Hosaki:¡Porqué en el carácter es igual que su madre y en el físico es clavadito a su padre!-se quedó pensativo unos segundos-Salvo en el color del pelo, Koji lo tenía castaño.

Zuriñe:¿Estáis seguros de que es él?

Hosaki sonrió y acarició la cabeza de la joven.

Hosaki: Zuri-chan...eres demasiado ingenua,¡pues claro que es él!

Zuriñe: No sé yo...

Smoker: Zuriñe, tráeme algo de beber.

Zuriñe: Y una mierda.

Smoker:¡Joder!¡Hazme caso de una vez!

Zuriñe:¿Porqué cada vez que habláis de Zoro me mandas a preparar bebidas? No soy una barman, ¿sabes?

Smoker:¡No!, ni mucho menos.

Unos segundos de silencio y...

Smoker:¡Eres la barwoman! JAJAJA

La joven cruzó sus brazos y se puso de morros.

Zuriñe(irónicamente): Muy gracioso...ja,ja,ja

Este empezó a acariciarle la cabeza.

Smoker: Venga Zuri...no te enfades.

Zuriñe: Déjame en paz.

Smoker: Venga, vamos...

Zuriñe: Que me dejes.

Smoker: Venga, no seas así.

Estos seguían mientas Hati y Hosaki hablaban aún de lo de Zoro.

Hati:¡Lo sabía, estaba seguro!

Hosaki: Cierto, tenías razón.

Hati: Entonces,¿se lo decimos?

Mientras estos se dieron la vuelta para dirigirse al peliblanco, Smoker estiraba de las mejillas a Zuriñe, mientras, está, intentaba

apartarlo y que la dejara tranquila.

Hosaki:Smoker, hemos tomado una decisión. Vamos a contarle a Roronoa todo.

Este se giró bruscamente pero aún sin soltar las mejillas de su subordinada.

Smoker:¡NI SE OS OCURRA!

Zuriñe:¡SUÉLTAME YA CABRÓN!

Y dicho esto, la castaña mordió la mano del hombre.

Smoker:¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¡QUE DAÑO!

Zuriñe: Te lo he advertido.

Smoker:¡NIÑA ASQUEROSA!¡CÓMO PUDE ELEGIRTE COMO MI SUCESORA?!

Zuriñe: Porqué eres tonto.

Smoker:¡CALLA!

Hati: Bueno...este pasa de nosotros.

Hosaki: En ese caso nos lo tomaremos como un "podéis hacer lo que queráis"

Salieron de la habitación. Mientras, estos dos seguían tirándose de los pelos hasta que Zuriñe reaccionó.

Zuriñe:¿Y los otros dos?

Smoker:¡¿NANI?!LES DIGE NO DIGERAN NADA!¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA!

Zuriñe:¡¿MÍA?!

Smoker:¡SÍ!¡SIEMPRE QUE ME DISTRAÉS DE ESOS DOS PASA ALGO MALO!

Zuriñe: Hay que tener cara para decir eso cuando todo lo malo pasa siempre por tu culpa.

Smoker:¡¿QUÉ DICES?!

Zuriñe:¡LO QUE OYES!

Y volvieron a meterse arañazos, patadas...etc.

* * *

"Está bien. Llamo una sola vez. Si no contesta, me retiro y vuelvo a la cocina"

El espadachín se encontraba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Tashigi. Quería disculparse por todo lo que les había pasado hasta la fecha. Este estaba muy nervioso. Respiró hondo, y alzó el puño.

"Ok, vamos allá"-y pensando esto, golpeó la puerta de la joven.

Pasaron unos segundos y nadie abrió la puerta, de modo que Zoro decidió marcharse. Pero...

Tashigi:¿Qué haces en frente mi habitación?

Zoro:¿Eh?

Este se giró y vio a la peliazul por el pasillo.

Zoro: Ah, bueno, es que...yo...quería hablar contigo.

La joven frunció el ceño, pero aún así le abrió la puerta y le invitó a pasar. Una vez estaban dentro, el joven habló.

Zoro: He venido aquí, porqué quería pedirte perdón por...haberte dicho tantas veces lo de que no eres más que una imitadora de mi amiga.

La impresión de Tashigi fue tan grande que se calló al suelo de golpe.

Tashigi: Ay...que daño...

Zoro:Pfffffff ¡ja,ja,ja!

El peliverde no pudo aguantarse la risa.

Zoro: Veo que lo de ser patosa no lo disimulas muy bien.

Zoro sonrió y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Tashigi(sonrojada): Cállate...

Zoro:Ja,ja,ja

Tashigi: Pero...la verdad es que me has dejado sin habla. No sé que decir.

Zoro: Algo así como..."¿Siento haberte insultado tantas veces Zoro?"

Tashigi hizo una mueca.

Tashigi: Nunca pienso disculparme por eso. Creo que te lo mereces.

Zoro: Si tú lo dices...

Tashigi: Pero supongo que puedo aceptar tus disculpas. Por lo menos has llegado a la conclusión de que no me puedes tratar como si fuera una copia de esa tal...

Zoro:Kuina.

Tashigi: Eso, Kuina.

Quedaron callados unos instantes.

Tashigi:¿Cómo murió?

Zoro: Solo te diré tres palabras: escaleras, tropezón y funeral.

Tashigi: Lo siento...

Zoro: Es igual.

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que al final el espadachín plantó cara a la joven.

Zoro: Creo que tú también me debes una disculpa.

Tashigi(furiosa):¡¿YO?!Y porqué iba a hacer eso?!

Zoro: Porqué desde que he llegado a este barco, no has dejado de humillarme delante de tus compañeros.

Tashigi: No seas tonto...¿cuando te he humillado?

Zoro: Esta mañana por ejemplo.¿Qué es eso de decirle a Hideaki que habías pensado en coger un cuchillo y venir a matarme?

Tashigi: Mis sueños contigo siempre son esos, de modo que te jodes.

Zoro: Vaya...¿de modo que has soñado conmigo más de una vez?

Tashigi: Sí. Pero no te hagas ilusiones. En todas acababas muerto.

Zoro: ¿Estas segura?

Tashigi:¿A qué te refieres?

Zoro(pícaramente): No sé...quizá has tenido...sueños eróticos conmigo.

Tashigi(sonrojada):¡Ni hablar!

Zoro: Anda, te has puesto roja.

Tashigi(aún más sonrojada):¡¿QUÉ?!Deja de decir estupideces!

Zoro: Vaya...así que en el fondo eres una pervertidilla ¿eh?

Tashigi:¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE TENGA ESA CLASE DE SUEÑOS CONTIGO?!SI APENAS TE CONOZCO!

Zoro cogió de la mano a Tashigi y la atrajo hacia él haciendo que esta se sonrojara aún más.

Zoro: Tú misma lo has dicho.

Tashigi(reaccionando):¿Eh?,¿Qué?

Zoro: Si apenas me conoces,¿porqué razón tienes esa mala imagen de mí?

Tashigi: Por-porqué...

Zoro: Oye, mira. Comprendo que pienses mal de mí, es normal, soy un pirata. Pero...me gustaría que te esforzaras en conocerme un poco mejor.

La joven cada vez estaba más roja. Mientras, el peliverde vio frente así mismo otro Zoro que no dejaba de mirarle con el ceño fruncido y cara de malas pulgas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

El espadachín miró a su reflejo con cara de decir"¿Porqué me miras de ese modo?",a lo que su copia contestó.

Reflejo:¡¿QUÉ COÑO ESTAS DICIENDO TÍO?!

Zoro:¿Eh?

Reflejo:¿Porqué quieres que esa chava te conozca?,¿A que viene eso?

Este se quedó paralizado ante aquella pregunta. Ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía.

Reflejo:¿Y bien?

Zoro: Es que...no estoy seguro de porqué.

El reflejo suspiró.

Reflejo: Has cambiado tío...¿dónde has metido al Zoro desinteresado en el amor?,¿Aquel Zoro divertido que se emborrachó por primera vez a los 10 años?

Zoro(sonriendo): Sí...que buenos tiempos.

Reflejo: Oye, solo soy parte de tu imaginación. Pero te diré una cosa. Eso de enamorarte, no te pega nada.

Zoro(nervioso):¡¿Qui-quién dice que me he enamorado?!Es una tontería!

Reflejo: Tío...te conozco más que tú a ti mismo. Eres realmente penoso...

Este quedó embobado ante lo que le dijo su imaginación.

Reflejo: Deja de engañarte y mira en tu interior.

Zoro: Espera, si tú me conoces tan bien como dices, sabrás si estoy enamorado o no.

El reflejo asintió.

Zoro:¿De verdad crees que lo estoy?

Reflejo: Ya te he dado demasiadas pistas. Mejor descúbrelo por ti mismo.

El espadachín agachó la cabeza y su copia sonrió.

Reflejo: Me piro.

Zoro:¡No, espera!¡Dímelo por favor!¡Quiero saberlo!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tashigi:Roronoa,¿te encuentras bien?

El joven bajo de las nubes algo confuso por sus pensamientos.

Zoro:¿Cómo?

Tashigi: Que si te encuentras bien...

Este miró la mano de la espadachina. Aún estaba sujeta por la suya.

Zoro(soltándola algo sonrojado):¡Ah! No, nada, perdona.

La chica aún estaba algo ruborizada. Ambos espadachines se miraron el uno al otro hasta que la puerta se abrió golpe. Ten-shi-fu entraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ten-shi-fu:¡Hermanita!¡Te he traído un trozo de pastel que ha hecho Hideaki!

Pero cuando se fijó en quién se encontraba frente a su hermana, dejó caer el plato al suelo.

Ten-shi-fu:¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¡QUÉ HACE AQUÍ ESTE?!

Tashigi: No, nada...solo ha venido a...

Ten-shi-fu(interrumpiéndola):¡¿CÓMO?!QUÉ NO HA VENIDO A NADA?!Y QUÉ HACE AQUÍ?!

Tashigi: Es que...

El peliazul ignoró lo que la joven le estaba diciendo y se abalanzó sobre el espadachín agarrándolo de la camisa y sacudiéndolo mientras le metía cabezazos.

Ten-shi-fu:¡PERVERTIDO!¡ERES UN INDECENTE!

Tashigi:¡¿Quieres parar ya?!Te equivocas!

Este soltó ha Zoro y se tiró al suelo sollozando mientras mordía un pañuelo para hacerse el dramático.

Ten-shi-fu:¡NO...!¡LO HE VISTO CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS!

Zoro se levantó cabreado con un chichón increíblemente grande en la frente.

Zoro:¡¿Y qué se supone que has visto?!Porqué no estábamos haciendo nada!

El peliazul se giró con una muy intimidante. Este volvió a agarrar a Zoro de su camisa y volvió a sacudirlo.

Ten-shi-fu:¡NI SE TE OCURRA HABLARME ASÍ NIÑATO ASQUEROSO!

Tashigi: Ten-shi-fu, para ya.¡Ha venido a pedirme disculpas!

Este miró a la chica confuso.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Qué?

Tashigi: Lo que has oído, así que suéltale.

Este lo soltó de repente haciendo que el peliverde se diera un golpe en la cabeza contra la pared.

Tashigi: Me voy a cenar. Y otra cosa, no vuelvas a agarrarlo así.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo disimuladamente):¡Sí!, vale. No le volveré a tocar un pelo.

Una vez la chica salió de la habitación, Ten-shi-fu se giró a Zoro amenazadoramente.

Ten-shi-fu: Que sea la última vez que te pillo intentado ligar con Tashigi.

Zoro:¡No estaba ligando con ella!

Pero el joven ignoró sus palabras y se paró en la puerta antes de irse.

Ten-shi-fu: Como si no supiera a lo que vas tú.

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ?!

Ten-shi-fu: Yo ya te he avisado. Un piropo a Tashigi, uno solo...

Miró a Zoro con cara de pocos amigos.

Ten-shi-fu:...y serás hombre muerto.

Y dicho esto, cerró la puerta de un fuerte golpe dejando al espadachín aún más confuso de lo que ya estaba.


	11. Chapter 11:Los sentimientos de ella

**Capitulo 11: Los sentimientos de ella.**

Eran las 12:00 de la noche, y Tashigi se encontraba en su habitación tumbada en la cama. Pero no podía dormir. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que el espadachín le había dicho; aquello de "me gustaría que intentaras conocerme un poco mejor".

"¿Porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?,¡Maldita sea!"

De repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió, pero esta no se molesto en darse la vuelta. Sería Ten-shi-fu, como de costumbre. Desde siempre, su hermano mayor había entrado en su habitación a darle las buenas noches. Pero esta vez, Tashigi notó como este se metía en su cama y la abrazaba. Esta suspiró.

Tashigi: Ten-shi-fu, esta noche no estoy de humor, así que no duermas conmigo por favor.

¿?: No soy Ten-shi-fu.

Esta se giró asustada, y más aún cuando vio quién era. Zoro estaba a su lado, abrazándola fuertemente.

Tashigi:¡¿Qu-qué haces estúpido?¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo!

Este sonrió.

Zoro: No quiero.

Tashigi:¿Cómo dices? Mira, sal de aquí si no quieres que te meta una ostia.

Este suspiró.

Zoro:¡Es que no puedo dormir con los demás!¡No dejan de roncar!

Tashigi:¿Y porqué no te vas a la habitación de las chicas en vez de a la mía?

Zoro: Lo he hecho, pero Shigeru estaba soñando que Yamsha la desvirgaba y...bueno, ya sabes, estaba gimiendo en sueños.

Tashigi:¿En serio?

El joven asintió. Y a la espadachina le pareció lo más comprensible del mundo que quisiera dormir en un lugar más tranquilo. Pero eso no quitaba una cosa.

Tashigi:¡¿Y se puede saber porqué demonios me estas abrazando?

El peliverde la soltó.

Zoro:¡Ah!,lo siento, creía que eras la almohada.

Tashigi(cabreada):¿Tengo pinta de colchón?

Zoro le sacó la lengua haciéndole burla.

Zoro: Sí.

Tashigi:¡Maldito!

Zoro:Jajajaja

La joven observó al espadachín. Realmente le parecía guapísimo cuando sonreía, y encima con el reflejo de la luna, se le hacía aún más atractivo.

Zoro: No, en realidad no es por eso por lo que he venido.

Este acarició el cabello de Tashigi haciendo que esta se sonrojara más que nunca.

Zoro: Solo...quería verte. Nada más.

Tashigi:¿Qué?

La joven no se creía lo que estaba oyendo.

Zoro:Tashigi.

Tashigi(sonrojada):Mmmmmm ¿sí?

Zoro: Te amo.

Tashigi:¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Ahora sí que no se lo podía creer. Le parecía antinatural que una mujer como ella pudiera gustarle a un hombre como él.

Zoro:¿Puedo besarte?

Tashigi estaba apunto de desmayarse. Le iba a dar algo como le dijera algo más.

Zoro: No, mejor aún.

Esta reaccionó y escuchó la proposición del espadachín.

Zoro(sonriendo):¿Qué te parece si hacemos el amor?

Tashigi0o0:¡¿QUÉ?!NO!¡NI MUERTA ME ACUESTO YO CONTIGO!

Este puso una mirada entristecida y se fue retirando poco a poco. No entendía muy bien el porqué, pero Tashigi no quería que se fuera.

Tashigi:¡Espera Roronoa!

Pero este no le hacía caso.

Tashigi:¡Roronoa!

El joven fue a abrir la puerta para volver a su cuarto hasta que la espadachina ya no pudo más.

Tashigi:¡Zoro!

Este se giró y Tashigi se quedó completamente muda y sonrojada. Pero tendría que decir algo.

Zoro:¿Cómo me has llamado?

Tashigi(disimulando): No sé,¿cómo te he llamado?

Zoro: No te hagas la tonta. Me has llamado por mi nombre de pila.

Tashigi: Bueno...sí,¿y qué?

De repente la joven notó como el rostro de Zoro cambiaba por completo. Estaba completamente feliz. Este se abalanzó sobre Tashigi y volvió a abrazarla.

Zoro:¡Que bien!¡Por fin no me tratas como a un don nadie!

Esta tampoco entendía porqué, pero se sentía muy bien cuando veía al espadachín contento.

Zoro: A partir de ahora me llamarás siempre así ¿verdad?

Esta sonrió.

Tashigi: Sí.

El espadachín la tomó de la cintura y la susurró al oído.

Zoro: Di que me quieres.

Esta se quedó callada unos segundos dudando. Pero al final se dio cuenta de lo que su corazón le decía.

Tashigi: Te quiero.

Este la dio un corto beso y empezó a acariciarla suavemente intentando quitarle a ropa. Pero antes de eso el joven la dijo.

Zoro: Bésame.

La joven se sonrojó un poco más y cerró sus ojos para acercar sus labios. Pero pasaron unos segundos y Zoro aún no había respondido a su beso, de modo que abrió los ojos para ver que estaba haciendo el espadachín. Pero algo extraño ocurrió. El Zoro que la estaba abrazando fue sustituido por Lee. Esta se dio un susto de los grandes.

Tashigi:¡LEE!¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!

Lee(sonrojado y con cara de tonto):Tashigi,¡bésame!

Tashigi: No, es decir...creía que eras otra persona.

Pero el cejudo la aprisionó contra la cama y fue acercando sus labios a los de la chica.

Lee: No seas tímida-o-

Tashigi(sollozando):¡NO!,¡NO!,¡NO!

Lee: ¡Tashigi,Tashigi!

¡RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Un despertador sonó.

La joven abrió los ojos de par en par y se encontró tumbada en su cama mientras Lee la movía de lado a lado.

Lee:¡Tashigi,Tashigi!¡Despierta mujer!¡Es hora de levantarse!

El joven cejudo apagó el despertador y se inclinó ante la chica.

Lee:¡Hay que ver como duermes!¡He estado intentado despertarte durante casi media hora!

Esta se levantó de la cama de golpe.

Tashigi:¡HA SIDO UN SUEÑO!

Lee(con cara de no entender):¿Qué?

Esta se quedó callada y el joven preguntó.

Lee:¿Has tenido una pesadilla?

Tashigi miró a Lee y pensó en el sueño que había tenido con el peliverde. Esta se ruborizó completamente. Se levantó de la cama sin decirle nada a Lee, se dirigió al cuarto de baño, cerró la puerta y...

Tashigi:¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito había sido tan fuerte que toda la tripulación se percató de que algo le ocurría a la espadachina.

Tashigi(dando puñetazos en la pared):¡MIERDA!,¡ESE MALDITO ESPADACHÍN TIENE RAZÓN!,¡TENGO SUEÑOS ERÓTICOS CON ÉL!

Toc,toc,toc. La chica se dio la vuelta; alguien estaba llamando a la puerta.

Smoker(con toda la tripulación a su alrededor): Tashigi,¿va todo bien ahí dentro?

Esta se quedó completamente callada y luego intentó suavizar su tono de voz.

Tashigi(disimulando): Nada, nada je,je,je.¡Estoy bien!¡No hace falta que os preocupéis por mí!

El capitán frunció el ceño.

Smoker:¿Estas segura?

Tashigi:¿Eh? Sí, sí.¡Completamente!

Smoker: De acuerdo...ah, por cierto. El desayuno está listo; ven a la cocina cuando quieras.

Tashigi: De acuerdo, ahora mismo voy.

* * *

"Dios, menuda forma de empezar el día..."Tashigi se sentó a desayunar en la mesa junto a sus compañeros. Pero se percató de que faltaba alguien.

Zuriñe: Hideaki...

Hideaki:¿Uh?

Zuriñe:¿Dónde está Zoro?

La peliazul sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente.

Hideaki: Se ha quedado sopa. No estará acostumbrado a despertarse a estas horas de la mañana...

Zuriñe: Ah...

Gaara: Por cierto,¿Qué tal se las está apañando?

Zuriñe: Yo creo que bien. La verdad es que ha encajado a la perfección aquí.

Lee: Cierto.

Hideaki:Mu sabias palabras.

Ten-shi-fu: Pues que queréis que os diga. Si no desayuna con nosotros, mejor para mí.

Yamsha: Desde luego hermanito..., tienes que aprender a ser más amable.

Ten-shi-fu(furioso):¡Es un pirata!

Yamsha:Hai,hai...

Lee: Chicos...

Todos:¿?

Lee:¿Nunca se os a ocurrido preguntarle a Roronoa Zoro como se unió a la banda de los "mugiwara"?

Estos se quedaron en silencio pensando y al final contestaron a la vez.

Todos: No.

Lee:¡¿NO?!

Smoker: A mí no tiene porqué darme explicaciones. Si es un pirata es un pirata.

Hati: Estoy de acuerdo.

Zuriñe: Puede que se uniera para ganar más fama de la que ya tenía como caza recompensas.

Gaara: Sí...yo también opino lo mismo.

Hikaru(intentando que Zuriñe le dejara de sonreírle a Gaara):¡Ah!¡Y yo Zuriñe, yo también!

Smoker: Tú no crees lo mismo. Solo lo haces por ponerte en el bando de Zuriñe.

Hikaru(sonrojado e intentando disimular):¡¿Quién YO?¡NO...!

Smoker(irónicamente):Sí, sí...

Tashigi: Pues a mí...sí que me interesa su historia.

Todos escupieron el té que acababan de sorber.

Todos¬o¬:¿Eh?

Tashigi:¿Qué?

Estos se miraron entre todos y seguidamente miraron a la chica.

Yamsha:Tashigi-chan..., ¿no te estarás enamorando de Roronoa?

Tashigi se sonrojó.

Tashigi:¡No digas tonterías!¡A penas nos conocemos!

Todos los marines, menos Ten-shi-fu,(que se lo había tomado de culo), pusieron una pícara sonrisa.

Yamsha(sonriendo): Es que...como hace dos días no te hubiera interesado nada de él...

Shigeru(ídem):Y resulta que esta noche se han hecho amiguitos...

Gemelos(ídem): Hai.

Smoker: Y como todos dicen...¡del odio al amor solo hay un paso!

Zuriñe: No es más bien...¿del amor al odio solo hay un paso?

Smoker(sonrojado):Ejem…como iba diciendo... se ve a la legua que te gusta. Solo que no quieres admitirlo.

Hikaru:¿No es eso lo que te pasa a ti con Hina?

Smoker cogió una sartén y se la estampó al pelirrojo en toda la cara. Seguidamente le puso a fregar cacharros.

Kenoske sonrió pícaramente y le dio pequeños codazos a su capitán.

Kenoske: Como duele la verdad,¿eh jefe?

Este volvió a girarse e hizo lo mismo que con Hikaru. Dos capones y fregar.

Hikaru(con un chichón en la cabeza): Gastas una bromita de nada y a la primera que te oigan te ponen a fregar cacharros…si es que no tienen sentido del humor…

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y el espadachín entró en la cocina. La joven naturalmente, se ruborizó y sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de ello. Estos se sonrieron entre todos de manera exagerada.

Zoro:Ohayo(Nota: Significa buenos días, aunque no sé si se escribe así)

Todos menos Tashigi y Ten-shi-fu:¡Ohayo!

Este se sentó a la mesa y se percató de cómo los marines le miraban descaradamente. Al espadachín no le gustaban ese tipo de miradas.

Zoro(de mala manera):¿Qué?

Estos ampliaron aún más su sonrisa y contestaron.

Todos:¡Nada, nada!

Hideaki(sonriendo al espadachín): Aquí tienes el desayuno, bello durmiente.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Hideaki:¡Desayuna todo lo que quieras!¡Eres el tripulante "VIP"!

Ten-shi-fu(de morros):¿Desde cuando?

Todos se quedaron observando a Zoro y más tarde a Tashigi. Entonces Smoker se levantó de la mesa.

Smoker:¡Bueno chicos, pongámonos manos a la obra! Shigeru.

Shigeru:¿Sí?

Smoker:¿Cuánto queda para la próxima isla?

Shigeru: Con un poco de suerte llegaremos esta tarde.

Smoker:¡OK!¡Muy bien chicos!¡A trabajar!

Todos:¡Hai!

Fueron saliendo uno tras otro hasta que Tashigi fue la última en dirigirse hasta la salida. Pero cuando se disponía a salir, Smoker la frenó y no la dejó salir.

Tashigi:¿Qué estas haciendo?

Smoker(con una mirada pervertida): Tú te quedas aquí con el pirata. Explícale un poco como van las cosas.

Tashigi:¿EHHHHHHHHHHH?

A la muchacha no le agradaba nada la idea.

Smoker: Bueno, me voy. Ah, y no hagáis nada raro ¿eh?

Tashigi:¡ESPE...!

Pero Smoker le cerró la puerta con llave.

Tashigi: Maldito...

Zoro:¿Qué pasa?

Tashigi: Hojara nos ha encerrado.

Zoro:¿Quién?

Tashigi: Ah, es verdad...tú no lo sabes. Hojara es el nombre de Smoker.

Zoro:¿Y porqué ha hecho eso?

Tashigi se sentó en una silla.

Tashigi: No lo sé. Tendremos que esperar a que nos abran la puerta.

* * *

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas, y estos no se habían dicho ni una palabra desde entonces. Tashigi no daba conversación porqué se le hacía muy incómodo hablar con él tras ese sueño y aquellas bromas de sus compañeros; Zoro...bueno, porqué es Zoro.(Ya saben, si nadie da conversación él tampoco abre la boca.)

Zoro(bostezando):¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!Que aburrimiento.

Tashigi(ídem):Me está entrando sueño de no hacer nada.

Zoro(apoyándose en una esquina): Lo mismo digo. Voy a echarme una cabezadita.

Tashigi: Oye... no te acostumbres a dormir por aburrimiento, solo conseguirás hacerte un vago.

(Nota: Cómo se imaginarán, Tashigi no sabe que Zoro se pasa el día durmiendo.)

Zoro: Ya soy bastante vago, serlo un poco más no me hará daño.

Tashigi:"Que infantil es..."

Zoro:Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Tashigi: "¡Pero como ha podido dormirse tan rápido!"

Esta se quedo observando unos instantes al espadachín. Se le hacía bastante atractivo. Esta no se había dado cuenta, pero acababa de ruborizarse.

De repente, un Hikaru demonio y un Kaoru ángel en miniatura aparecieron sobre los hombros de Tashigi.

Kaoru ángel: No debes posar tu vista tanto en Roronoa. Recuerda que eres una marine y él un pirata.

Tashigi:¿Eh?

Hikaru demonio: Tashigi,¿Qué más da?¡Mírale todo lo que quieras!¡Aprovecha ahora que no está alerta!

Tashigi:¿Qué demonios hacéis vosotros dos aquí?

Gemelos:¿?

Tashigi:¿No se supone que deberían aparecer un ángel y un demonio con mi cara en vez con las vuestras?

Hikaru:¡¿Y a nosotros que nos cuentas?!

Kaoru: Ha sido la autora la que nos ha metido aquí.

Tashigi: Pues no lo entiendo, es algo extraño,¿no os parece?

Hikaru: No cambies de tema. A lo que íbamos.

Tashigi:¿Eh?

Kaoru: No debes mirar tanto al peliverde.

Hikaru: Si lo haces, meterás a tus compañeros en un buen lío.

Tashigi: Un momento...se supone que vosotros dos no debéis estar de acuerdo. Uno es el ángel y otro el demonio, vuestras proposiciones deberían ser completamente opuestas.

Gemelos(sonriendo):¡Ya nos conoces Tashigi!,¡nosotros siempre estamos de acuerdo el uno con el otro!

Tashigi:Aghhhhhhhhhhh...sois tan plastas como en la vida real,¡esfumaos!

Ambos chicos se miraron.

Hikaru demonio: Tú misma.

Kaoru: Pero luego no vengas a llorarnos.

Y dicho esto, desaparecieron.

Esta siguió mirando a Zoro. Acercó su cara un poco a la del espadachín para verlo mejor. Pero de repente este abrió los ojos de golpe dejando a la joven paralizada.

TashigiTT: "¡MIERDA!"

Zoro(confuso):¿Qué haces?

Tashigi: Pe...pensaba que estabas dormido.

Zoro:¿Y esa es razón para que te pongas tan cerca de mí?

Tashigi(sonrojada):¡No! es que...

Zoro: A ver si al final va a ser que te gusto.

Esta se quedo petrificada.

Tashigi:¡¡NI DE COÑA!!

Zoro:Pfffffff...¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Tashigi: No sé que es lo que te hace tanta gracia.

Zoro:¿Sabes?¡Cuando te pones nerviosa te encuentro muy mona!

Tashigi:¡¿QUÉ?!

Zoro:¡Puedes sentirte alagada!,¡Es la primera vez que le digo algo así a una chica!

Tashigi:¿Alagada por ti? Ni lo sueñes.

Zoro: JEJEJE

Tashigi: Te gusta reírte de mí ¿eh?

Zoro(sonriendo pícaramente): Es obvio,¿no?

Tashigi:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Zoro: Nunca imaginé que fuera de la sociedad estuvieras tan loca.

Tashigi: Y yo nunca imaginé que un tipo como tú fuese tan inmaduro.

Zoro:¿Inmaduro?

Tashigi: Sí.

Zoro:¿Te parezco inmaduro?

Tashigi: Exacto.

Zoro: Pues no es por nada, pero a comparación de tus compañeros yo soy más hombre que todos ellos juntos.

Tashigi: Eso es lo que tú dices. No los conoces tan bien como yo.

Zoro: No me hace falta conocer a gente como ellos para juzgarla.

Tashigi:¡¿QUÉ DICES?!NO JUZGUES A LAS PERSONAS POR SU APARIENCIA!

Zoro:¡AJÁ!

Este se levantó de golpe y señaló a la joven con una mirada triunfante.

Zoro:¡POR FIN LO RECONOCES!

Tashigi:¿Eh?¿El qué?

Zoro: Lo que acabo de decirte fueron las mismas palabras que le dijiste a Hideaki de mí.

Tashigi:¡Ah!

Esta se tapó la boca. Lo que el joven decía era cierto. Ella había dicho lo mismo hace unos días.

Zoro:¿Y bien?¿Cómo sienta que te den tu propia medicina?

Tashigi agachó la cabeza.

Tashigi(sonrojada): Supongo que esta vez...no tengo excusa.

Zoro:¡¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!!

Zoro pegó un salto ahora que por fin había conseguido hacerla entrar en razón.

Zoro:¡HE GANADO!

Tashigi(picada):¿Para ti todo es un juego?

Zoro: No. A diferencia de los niñatos consentidos con los que vives, para mí la vida no es ningún juego.

Tashigi(cabreada):Oye tú...

Zoro: Pero está bien divertirse de vez en cuando.

Tashigi:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Zoro: Deberías preocuparte menos de tu trabajo y disfrutar un poco más de la vida. Es una de las pocas cosas que aprendí de Luffy.

Tashigi: Este trabajo me da para vivir Roronoa...si lo dejo para jugar a chorradillas como las tuyas, no sé como saldría adelante.

Zoro: No tienes porqué jugar siempre. Pero aprovecha un poco más las ocasiones de divertirte.

Esta se quedó callada y el joven preguntó.

Zoro:¿Me lo prometes?

La joven asintió dejando satisfecho al espadachín, pero pocos segundos después reaccionó.

Tashigi:¡PERO BUENO!¡PORQUÉ DEMONIOS TE HAGO CASO?!YO NO TE CONOZCO, TÚ NO ME CONOCES, Y NO TIENES NINGÚN DERECHO A DARME LECCIONES DE CÓMO VIVIR MI PROPIA VIDA!

Zoro: Pero mujer...no te enfades. Tienes muy mal carácter,¿sabes?

Tashigi: Me temo que tú no eres el más indicado para decir eso.

Este se calló y se ruborizó un poco.

Zoro: Puede que tengas razón.

Este bajó la cabeza y Tashigi sonrió.

Tashigi:¿Pero sabes una cosa? No eres tan malo como yo creía.

Zoro alzó la vista.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Tashigi: Quiero decir...que no eres un monstruo y todo eso.

Zoro(confuso por el halago tan extraño): Bueno...gracias.

Tashigi(sonriendo): No hay de que.

De repente la puerta se abrió y Temari asomó la cabeza.

Temari: Chicos, íd preparándoos.¡Hemos llegado a nuestro destino!

**Ahora me gustaría agradecerles a todos sus reviews, me encantan y me alegra muchísimo que les agrade mi historia. Este es mi primer fic, y no saben lo que significa para mí estos comentarios tan halagadores que dejan. Una vez más, gracias a todos. **


	12. Chapter 12:El desaparecido soy yo

**Capitulo 12: El desaparecido soy yo.**

Ten-shi-fu:¡AHHHHHHHHH!

El joven peliazul no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro.

Hina: Ten-shi-fuuma, cálmate.(Nota: Ten-shi-fuuma es el nombre completo de Ten-shi-fu)

Ten-shi-fu(sollozando):¡Seguro que el pirata le está haciendo algo a mi hermanita!¡Nunca debí dejaros hacerla eso!

Yamsha:¿Hacerla qué?

Ten-shi-fu(refiriéndose a Zoro):¡DEJAROS ENCERRALARLA CON EL CAPTUS ESE!

Tashigi: Hola.

Los espadachines salieron de la cocina y Ten-shi-fu se abalanzó contra su hermana.

Ten-shi-fu(llorando):¡Hermanita!¡Estas bien?!

Kankurô(sonriendo pícaramente):¿Qué tal todo?

La espadachina se sonrojó y su hermano comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Ten-shi-fu:¡¡LO SABÍA!!Mírala que roja está!¡El pirata la a hecho algo!¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Zoro(sonrojado):¿Cómo puedes ser tan malpensado?

Este agarró al peliverde de la mejilla y estiró de ella fuertemente.

Ten-shi-fu:¡Te dije que no te acercaras a ella!

El espadachín hizo lo mismo que el peliazul.

Zoro: Y de quién te crees que es la culpa,¿eh?

Tras aquellos estirones, empezaron a meterse arañazos, patadas, se arrojaban objetos...etc; pero los demás seguían a lo suyo.

Tashigi: Bueno, y ¿a dónde hemos llegado?

Shigeru: Es una isla bastante pequeña, creo que se llama..."Triana"

Todos:¿Triana?

Sigeru: Sí.

Smoker: Deberíamos ir preparándolo todo ¿no os parece?

Zuriñe(señalando a Zoro y Ten-shi-fu, los cuales seguían metiéndose de ostias): Sí, pero...yo antes que nada intentaría separar a estos.

Smoker:Hai,hai.

Este se dirigió hasta los dos chicos y cogió una escoba.

¡PAMMMMMMMM!

Zoro y Ten-shi.fu:¡AY!

El capitán les había golpeado con el mango del objeto a ambos.

Ten-shi-fu(cabreado):¿Porqué has hecho eso?

Zoro(ídem): Sí,¿Porqué?

Smoker(suspirando): No me importa la razón por la cual os tenéis tanta manía, pero no quiero peleas en mi barco. Ahora mismo os vais a poner a barrer mientras nosotros compramos provisiones.

Ambos chicos:¡¿EH?!

Ten-shi-fu:¡Pero si llevamos cinco días sin pisar tierra!

Zoro:¡Es cierto!¡No puedes hacernos esto!

Smoker:¿Queréis pisar tierra?

Este cogió una maceta y la tiró al suelo haciendo que la tierra cayera al suelo.

Smoker:¡Ala! Ahí tenéis.

Estos se pusieron de morros e Ino se acercó hasta el florero roto.

Ino(enfadada):¡Capitán Smoker!¡No tiene porqué tratar así a las plantas.¡También son seres vivos!

Smoker: Al menos no protestan.

Ino:¡No tiene gracia!

Esta miró a los jóvenes con cara de asesina.

Zoro y Ten-shi-fu(cagados de miedo):¿Q-Qué?

Ino: Por vuestra culpa se ha cargado uno de mis floreros preferidos...tendréis que comprarme otro entre los dos.

Zoro y Ten-shi-fu: Ha...hai.

* * *

Ten-shi-fu(suspirando):Ahhhhhhhhh, que aburrido...

Zoro:Hai...

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que el resto de la tripulación se había marchado a por provisiones. Obviamente, era muy aburrido estar en el barco, y más todavía cuando estos dos apenas se dirigían la palabra.

Ten-shi-fu: Roronoa...

Zoro:¿Uh?

El espadachín reaccionó. Por fin el peliazul le iba dar conversación.

Ten-shi-fu: Gilipollas...

Una pequeña vena de irritación apareció en el rostro del peliverde.

Zoro:¿A qué viene eso?

Ten-shi-fu: Es que me aburro. Tengo que hacer algo, y como lo más divertido que se me ocurre es insultarte, pues eso...

Zoro: Oye tú...

Ten-shi-fu:"Vive la vida loca"-este se había puesto a cantar mientras el espadachín intentaba contestarle.

Zoro: Escúchame.

Ten-shi-fu:"¡Uno más uno son siete...quién me lo iba a decir!"-este seguía a su bola, cambiando de canción.

Zoro:¡Tú, estúpido!

El espadachín iba subiendo su tono de voz, pero el otro, ni caso.

Ten-shi-fu:"Jonathan...no te metas pá los hondos..."

Zoro(más cabreado que nunca):¡¿TE QUIERES CALLAR DE UNA PUTA VEZ?!

Este miró a Zoro con una mirada amenazadora y contestó de muy mala manera.

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿EHHHHHH?!

Zoro:¡NO HAS DEJADO DE HACER EL CAPULLO DURANTE TODO EL DÍA!¡QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ME DEGES EN PAZ?!

Ten-shi-fu tomó un aire muy serio.

Ten-shi-fu: Deja en paz a Tashigi, y entonces yo te dejaré en paz a ti.

Zoro:¿Pero que la he hecho? Dime...

Ten-shi-fu:¡Menospreciarla por ser mujer!

Zoro:¡¿QUIÉN YO?!NO LA MENOSPRECIÉ!

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿Qué hay de aquello de la igualdad del sexo eh?!

Zoro(suspirando): Oye, mira...si seguimos así no iremos a ninguna parte. Tú hermana y yo hemos hecho las paces.

Ten-shi-fu: A mí eso no me vale amigo...

Zoro:¿Eh?

Ten-shi-fu:¡ERES UN FALSO!¡Y YO SE LO DEMOSTRARÉ AL MUNDO ENTERO!¡NO PIENSO DEJAR QUE HIERAS LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MI HERMANITA!

Zoro:¿Sus sentimientos?

Ten-shi-fu:¡ASÍ ES!¡DE MODO QUE A TASHIGI SOLO "HOLA Y ADIOS"!¡ESTÁ CLARO?!

Y dicho esto, Ten-shi-fu se encerró en la cocina dejando al espadachín confuso.

Zoro: Herir sus sentimientos...¿a qué se referiría con eso?¿acaso le importa a Tashigi lo que yo piense de ella?

* * *

Haruhi:¡Bueno!,¡Ya está!¡Tenemos de todo!

Haruhi,Hikaru,Kaoru y Ten-Ten se dirigían hacia la taberna en la que había quedado toda la tripulación.

Kaoru:Hikaru,¿te encuentras bien?

Durante aquella salida, Hikaru había estado muy deprimido. Siempre cabizbajo y apenas hablaba.

Hikaru:Hai,hai estoy bien.

Ten-Ten: Seguro que está deprimido porqué Zuriñe se ha ido a comprar ropa y en vez de pedirle a él que la acompañe, se lo ha pedido al capitán Smoker.

Haruhi: Ay...las depresiones que llega a causar el amor...

Hikaru(sonrojado):¡QUE YO NO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ESA CANIJA, JODER!

Kaoru(dándole la razón, aunque no fuera cierto):Hai,hai.

Hikaru:¡Es solo que lo normal sería que se lo pidiera a alguien que no fuera su superior!¡Alguien con capacidad de distinguir ropa de buena calidad!¡Alguien cómo YO!

Haruhi,Kaoru y Ten-Ten: Ya, ya...

Hikaru(dirigiéndose a Kaoru y Haruhi):¡Es cierto!¡Nuestra madre es diseñadora de moda!¿O acaso lo habéis olvidado?

Kaoru: Sí...pero mamá no te va a mandar siempre todo lo que tú quieras. Recuerda que está muy ocupada.

Hikaru:¡Pero si Zuriñe quiere ropa, solo tiene que pedírmela!¡Y no aprovecharse del pobre capitán!

Haruhi(¬¬):¿Ahora resulta que te preocupa Smoker?

Smoker:Hikaru...¿te preocupas por mí?

Hikaru: Pues claro que...¡UAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Smoker y Zuriñe aparecieron justo detrás de ellos.

Zuriñe(con esta cara ¬¬): O sea que eso es lo que piensas de mí ¿eh Hikaru-kun?

Hikaru:¡¿Eh?!

Zuriñe: Así que según tú, me aprovecho del capitán Smoker.

Este se quedó en blanco. Menuda metedura de pata, solo lo estaba diciendo para que no descubrieran que en el fondo sí quería ir con Zuriñe de compras.

Hikaru(preocupado por las consecuencias):¡No!¡No! Zuriñe-chan, no quería decir eso.

Zuriñe: Y encima me has llamado "canija"

Hikaru(con lágrimas en los ojos TT):¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

La situación no podía ir a peor. ¿Por qué cada vez que decía algo en contra de ella estaba delante?

Hikaru:¡NO ZURIÑE!¡DEJA QUE TE EXPLIQUE!

Zuriñe(pasando de él): No necesito que me expliques nada.

Hikaru(llorando):¡No por favor!¡Escúchame!

Zuriñe:¡Que no me hables Hikaru!

Hikaru TT: Jooooooo...

Una vez llegaron a la taberna, todos se sentaron a pedir comida. Zuriñe muy lejos de Hikaru, puesto que lo último que le apetecía era hablar con él; este en cambio, se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa en la otra punta de la mesa, muy deprimido, mientras, Kaoru le acariciaba la cabeza para animarle un rato.

Kaoru(sonriendo a su hermano):Vamos...no es para tanto.

Hikaru(mirándole):¿Tú crees?

Kaoru: Ya verás como enseguida se le pasa.

Hikaru se levantó con su habitual energía de siempre.

Hikaru(al tabernero):¡MUY BIEN!,¡YO QUIERO UNA CHULETA CON PATATAS FRITAS!¡Y TAMBIÉN JARABE DE ACRE!

Kaoru(ídem):¡YO TAMBIÉN!

Akira:¡Que asco! Aún no logro entender como puede gustaros echar jarabe de acre a todo lo que coméis.

Zuriñe: Así de cerdo es Hikaru.

Estas palabras hicieron que el pelirrojo volviera a deprimirse por completo.

Durante la comida, la tripulación se dedicaba a hablar de lo que iban a hacer a partir de ahora con el espadachín.

Hina: Bueno,¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Smoker(irritado):¡No me agobies ¿vale?!Ya estoy bastante cabreado con estos dos sujetos.-decía señalando a Hosaki y Hati.

Hina(dándole un capón):¡A mí no me hables en ese tono!

Smoker(con un chichón en la cabeza): Bueno, entonces ¿Qué os parece si decidimos todos?

Gaara: Me parece justo.

Kyouya: A mí también.

Smoker: Muy bien, ¡los que estén a favor de no decir nada que levanten la mano!

Este levantó la suya y observó a su tripulación comprobando que ninguno le había imitado.

Smoker(enfadado):¡Pues me da igual!¡Yo soy el jefe y haremos lo que yo diga!¡de modo que no le digáis nada!

Lee(dando un sorbo a su taza): Pues entonces no sé para que preguntas...

Shigeru(con comida en su tenedor): Toma Yamsha, abre la boquita. Ahhhhhhh...

Yamsha(apartándola): Déjame en paz.

Shigeru(sollozando): Joooo, pero si esto es lo que hacen todas las parejas...

Tamaki(acercándose a ella): No te preocupes princesa, yo me comeré lo que tienes. Ahhhhhh

Shigeru ¬¬: No gracias, prefiero tirarlo a la basura, huele igual de mal.

Estas palabras dejaron a Tamaki en una esquina todo deprimido.

Haruhi:Ta...Tamaki...

* * *

Zoro: Joder...que aburrido. Nunca creí que diría esto; pero me apetece que lleguen esos idiotas.

Este estaba tumbado en el suelo de la cubierta.

Zoro: Voy a echarme una siesta...

Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación, o al menos eso creía él. Porqué cuando abrió la puerta...

Zoro: Este no es mi cuarto.

Se encontraba en una habitación totalmente a oscuras. Intentó buscar un interruptor para encender la luz, pero no encontró ninguno, de modo que encendió una vela y la puso encima del escritorio que había allí.

Zoro:¿Uh?,¿Qué es esto?

Encima de la mesa había una especie de cuaderno muy viejo. Era como si hubiese salido de algún incendio ya que estaba algo quemado y algunas de sus páginas estaban rasgadas. Este no pudo evitar leerlo.

_D__ía 10 de enero:_

_Falta poco para la invasión de nuestro país._

Zoro:¿Una invasión?

Este siguió leyendo.

_No sé si sobreviviremos, pero aún así lucharemos por Ascanta. No pienso permitir que maten al rey, haré todo lo que este en mis manos para protegerlo__._

_Hojara__ Daidoji._

Zoro:Hojara...¿de que me suena ese nombre?

El espadachín no pudo continuar ya que los otros párrafos estaban tachados de barro o quemaduras. Siguió pasando las páginas borrosas hasta que al final dio con una en la que había algo escrito.

_Día 16 de enero:_

_Al fin ha ocurrido. Ascanta ha sido destruida, y la mayoría de los habitantes han muerto._

_Hemos buscado por todas partes, pero no hay rastro de nadie._

_Todas las personas adultas que habitaban aquí han fallecido a causa de la guerra. Los únicos supervivientes adultos que quedamos somos Hosaki,Hina,Hati y yo._

Zoro:¡Claro!¡Este es el diario de Smoker!

El joven siguió leyendo atentamente.

_El resto de los supervivientes son los hijos de cada familia Ascantana que ha sido asesinada._

_Estos__ son los hijos supervivientes de las familias muertas: _

_La familia Hitachiin no ha muerto__, pero cómo sus padres están en el extranjero, tendremos que cuidar de ellos:_

_Mitsukuni,Takashi,__Tamaki,Kyouya,Haruhi,Hikaru y Kaoru. _

Zoro:¡Son los nombres de los tripulantes!

Este siguió leyendo.

_El hijo de la familia Mimasaka:Akira. _

_El hijo y los sobrinos de la familia Nishikado:Shojiro,Tsukushi y Kenoske._

_Los hijos de los Yamanaka:Ino y Hideaki(desconozco al verdadero padre de este chico, pero según él, se apellida Asaba.)_

_Los hijos de los Siwazuki:Temari,Kankurô y Gaara._

_Los hijos de los Hyuga:Neji e Hinata._

_El hijo de los Lee: Rock Lee._

_El hijo de los Nara y el hijo de los Akimichi:Shikamaru y Choji._

_El hijo de los Inuzuka:Kiba._

_La hija de los Shinaigiku:Naru._

_La hija de los Kurima: Ten-Ten._

_La hija de los Yuei: Amelia_

_La hija de los Nagiya:Naoko._

_La hija de los Okawara:Shigeru._

_Y los tres hijos de los Segawa:Yamsha, Ten-shi-fuuma y Tashigi._

Al leer este nombre, Zoro notó como sus mejillas ardían.

_No podemos dejarlos tirados.__ De modo que mis compañeros y yo hemos tomado una decisión: llevarlos con nosotros y criarlos como si fueran nuestros hijos. Vamos a alistarlos junto a nosotros en la marina, nos vendrá bien un barco en el que podamos vivir, aunque tendremos que trabajar duro._

_Ah, también he encontrado a la hija de nuestro rey, Zuriñe._

Al leer aquella frase Zoro abrió los ojos de par en par.

Zoro:"¿Zuriñe hija de un rey?

_Pero aún así no hay rastro de su hermano._

El espadachín leyó atentamente el nombre del hermano perdido de Zuriñe.

_Roronoa Zoro._

Zoro:¡¿NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!

El grito que el espadachín dio fue increíblemente fuerte.

Zoro:¡NO!¡NO!¡NO! DEBE DE HABER UN ERROR AQUÍ JEJEJE

Este se frotó los ojos para comprobar si había leído correctamente. Volvió a mirar seguro de que no había leído bien. Pero...

_Roronoa Zoro._

Zoro:¡NO PUEDE SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!¡DEBE DE SER OTRO RORONOA ZORO! A VER,¿DE QUE AÑO ES ESTE DIARIO?

Este miró la fecha.

Zoro: De hace trece años...o sea, que yo tendría seis cuando aquello, de modo que...

Este se quedó unos segundos completamente mudo hasta que...

Zoro:Oh...no...

_FLASH BACK:_

Sensei: Bueno Zoro, para entrar en mi dojo debes darme tus datos. Bien,¿Cuántos años tienes?

Zoro niño: Once.

Sensie: Y naciste aquí,¿o eres de algún otro sitio?

Zoro niño: Pues sí...pero no sé de dónde exactamente.

Sensei:¿Y eso?

Zoro niño: Es que verá sensei. El tipo que me adoptó, dijo que me encontró desmayado en la playa cuando tenía seis años. Seguramente fui arrastrado por las olas hasta aquí.

Sensei: Vaya...¿y tienes algún recuerdo de tu anterior vida?

Zoro niño: No.

El sensei observó al chico y este contestó sonriendo.

Zoro: Seguramente me daría un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza JEJEJE...

_Fin del FLASH BACK_

Zoro:¡NO!¡NO!¡NO!¡CÓMO PUDE REÍRME TAN TRANQUILO Y DAR ESA RESPUESTA?!

Este pasó la página a toda velocidad para ver si había algo más escrito. Pero el resto del diario estaba en blanco.

Zoro(alterado):¡En blanco!¡MIERDA!

Mientras tanto...

Smoker:¡KONICHIWA!¡YA HEMOS BUELTO!

Gemelos(ídem):¡HOLA!

Ten-shi-fu(asomándose por la puerta de la cocina):Ahhhhhhh ya habéis vuelto...

Smoker: Sí.

Tashigi:¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado vosotros?

Ten-shi-fu(cabreado):Creo que es obvio,¿no?

Tashigi: Oye, no me contestes así. No soy yo la que te ha obligado a quedarte aquí.

Ten-shi-fu: Ya, pero podrías haber dicho algo ¿no?

Tashigi:¿Eh?

Ten-shi-fu:¡Yo siempre te defiendo cuando algo va mal!¡Porqué no has hecho tú lo mismo?!

Tashigi: Bueno...sinceramente, creo que te lo merecías...

Ten-shi-fu (gruñendo): Grrrrrrrrrrrrr…

Tashigi: Venga, no te pongas así. Mira, te he traído una tarta para que se te pase el mal humor.

Este cogió la caja de la tarta y miró a su hermana con los ojos llorosos.

Ten-shi-fu (abrazando a Tashigi):¡OHHHHHHHHHH!¡SOY INCAPAZ DE ENFADARME CONTIGO!

Tashigi(con una gotita estilo anime):Vale...pero no es para tanto.

Smoker:¿Y dónde está Roronoa?

Ten-shi-fu(con una mueca como si le estuviera dando una arcada):¿EHHHHHH? No tengo ni idea. Estará en la habitación durmiendo o quejándose como de costumbre.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando que el viento entrara y se viera el oscuro interior. Como en las películas de terror. Todos se quedaron observando cagados miedo.

Smoker(asustado):¿Q...quién demonios ha abierto la puerta?

Del interior de la habitación apareció Zoro, pero con una cara que daba miedo, como si el mismísimo demonio le hubiera poseído. Este estaba cabizbajo, pero de repente levantó la mirada (una mirada más intimidante que ninguna otra por cierto) y habló a Smoker con una voz muy ronca y lentamente, como si fuera Satanás.

Zoro: HO…JA...RA...

Smoker(cagado de miedo pero a la vez impresionado):¿Có...cómo sabes tú mi verdadero nombre?

El espadachín sonrió maliciosamente y agarró al capitán de su común cazadora.

Zoro(sonriendo):HOJARA…

Smoker:¿Q...QUÉ?

Este le dio con el viejo diario en toda la cara y gritó.

Zoro(furioso):¡¿QUÉ COJONES ES ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!

**Bueno, aquí termina el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Ah, por cierto, agradezco que me corrijan mis errores**** al escribir, así la próxima vez escribiré cada vez mejor. Se lo agradezco a todos.**


	13. Chapter 13:Reunión mestiza

**Capitulo 13: Reunión mestiza.**

Zoro:¡NO!¡NO! Y ¡NO!¡POR QUÉ ME ENCIERRAN EN LA HABITACIÓN CONTIGO EN VEZ CONTÁRMELO TODO?!NO ES JUSTO!

Zuriñe(tomando un té):La vida no es justa Zoro.

Zoro:¡A ver!

El espadachín se sentó frente a Zuriñe.

Zoro: Bien, empecemos desde el principio,¿te parece?

La joven asintió.

Zoro:¿Qué clase de parentesco se supone que tenemos tú y yo?

Zuriñe: Somos hermanos.

Zoro(insistiendo): No, espera...creo que no has oído bien la pregunta.

Zuriñe: La he oído, eres tú el que no quiere oír la respuesta.

Zoro(ignorando eso):Vale, vale. Y...¿qué se supone que soy yo?

Zuriñe: El heredero al trono de Ascanta.

Zoro:¿Qué es Ascanta?

Zuriñe: Un país dentro de Grand Line en el que todos sus habitantes son mestizos.

Zoro:¿Mestizos?

Zuriñe: Gente de dos razas.

Zoro:¡Sí vale!¡Ya se lo que son personas mestizas!

Zuriñe (susurrando): Pues no lo parece...

Zoro: Bueno,¿y dices que es un país?

Zuriñe: Aja.

Zoro: OK...

Zoro se quedó en silencio meditando unos segundos hasta que de repente explotó.

Zoro:¡ESTO NO TIENE NINGUNA LÓGICA!¡QUE SITUACIÓN TAN SURREALISTA!

Zuriñe(sonriendo):¡Lo sé!¿Te puedes creer que tengo un hermano delincuente al que podré entregar al gobierno si me canso de él?

Zoro: Oye, que estoy aquí.

Zuriñe(tapándose la boca): Lo siento, es que no acabo de acostumbrarme.

Estos se quedaron callados un buen rato hasta que la chica habló.

Zuriñe: Pero tampoco está tan mal.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Zuriñe:¡Siempre he querido tener un hermano con el que poder hablar!

Zoro: Tienes a Smoker...¿no es lo mismo?

Zuriñe: Pero Smoker hace del hermano tonto, tengo que ocuparme de él como si fuera un niño...¡Yo quiero un hermano listo!

Zoro: Vaya, bueno, muchas gracias.

Zuriñe: Jeje...

Zoro:¿Y dices que todos los tripulantes son de Ascanta?

Zuriñe: Así es.

Zoro: Y serán de dos razas, claro.

Zuriñe: Sí. Todos son mitad japoneses.

Zoro: Ya veo...¿y nosotros somos...?

Zuriñe: Japoneses-indúes.

Zoro: Ahhhh, ahora entiendo a que se debe la piel tan oscura. Pero tú no pareces india...

(Nota:Como pegaba con el color de la piel de Zoro, pues eso)

Zoro:Ahhhhhhhh...Oye una cosa.

Zuriñe:¿Sí?  
Zoro:¿Qué están haciendo los demás?

Zuriñe: Seguramente hablando de lo ocurrido. Pero dudo que te dejen escuchar, por algo me han mandado vigilarte.

Zoro bajo la mirada. Zuriñe sonrió y contestó.

Zuriñe: Pero si quieres, conozco un lugar dónde poder espiarles.

Zoro:¿En serio?

* * *

Zuriñe había guiado a Zoro hasta el tejado de la cocina dónde había una ventana abierta, por lo que se podía oír todo a la perfección.

Yamsha: Todo encaja con su historia, no tiene memoria desde antes de los seis años.

Smoker: Menuda sorpresa, de modo que al final el hermano de Zuri esta vivo.

Lee:¡Y que hermano!¡Uno de los piratas más buscados de Grand Line!

Era de noche, y el resto los marines se encontraban hablando de lo que había pasado.

Tsukushi: Pues yo creo que debe de ser un trauma para la pobre Zuriñe. Tener de hermano a un delincuente. Pobrecilla...

Hideaki:¡Eh!¡Cuidadito con lo que dices Tsukushi, que es mi colega!

Tashigi: No creo que Roronoa sea un mal chico.

Ino:¿Qué Roronoa no es un mal chico?¡Tú lo odias!

Tashigi:¡Ya no tanto!¿sabéis que hace unos días estuvimos hablando?

Ino:¡Por supuesto que lo sabemos!¡Estuvisteis dando vueltas por todo el barco!

Esta se quedó callada y todos la miraron.

Tashigi: Me dijo que...en la armería de _Logue_, no quería burlarse de mí.

Neji: Y te lo has creído ¿no?

Neji también intervino en la disputa.

Neji: Puede que en el fondo sea un buen chico, pero yo no puedo fiarme de un tipo que lleva en su expediente más de cincuenta asesinatos en menos de un año.

Hinata:Tashigi…no me gusta llevarte la contraria, pero…estoy de acuerdo con Neji.

Ten-ten: Yo también Tashigi. Si nos descuidamos puede sacarnos información y una vez vuelva con los suyos podrían saber los puntos débiles de cada uno.

Shojiro: A lo mejor se ha hecho el tío majo contigo, para que no desconfíes de él y ganarse tu confianza.

Smoker:¡Dejadlo ya!

Todos lanzaron la vista al capitán.

Hati: No sé porqué, pero algo me dice que podemos confiar en él.

Hosaki: Estoy con tigo.

Hati: Además, el chico ya sabe quién es en realidad. No creo que sea tan despiadado como para ponerse en contra de su hermana.

Smoker: Y no solo eso…

Este se dirigió a Tashigi.

Smoker: Es imposible que te traicione, se ve que le gustas mucho.

Hikaru:¡Cómo tú con...!

PAMMMMMMMMMMM

Esta vez si que no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase ya que Smoker se había adelantado a meterle otro capón en la cabeza. Directamente, Hikaru se levantó y se puso a fregar los platos por orden de su jefe. Mientras, Zoro y Zuriñe observaban la escenita desde el tejado.

Zoro(sonriendo):Ya veo que Hikaru no pierde el tiempo gastando bromitas ¿eh?

Zuriñe: Sí...

Zoro miró a la chica y se percató de que esta no apartaba la mirada de Hikaru completamente sonrojada.

Zoro(pícaramente)¿Qué estas mirando tan fijamente?

Zuriñe se sobresaltó.

Zuriñe(desviando la mirada del pelirrojo):¡¿EH?!Nada!

Zoro(intentando pincharla): Está bueno el Hikaru ¿eh?

Zuriñe:¡¿Q...QUÉ DICES BOBO?!

Zoro(sacándole la lengua):¡Digo que te gusta Hikaru!

Zuriñe(Sonrojada y dando codazos en la tripa a Zoro):¡Es mentira!

Zoro:¡Ay, que daño!

Los marines se dieron cuenta de que alguien les estaba espiando, de modo que se miraron fijamente unos a otros.

Ten-shi-fu: Creo que deberíamos discutir esto más bajo.

Estos se hicieron un círculo y empezaron a susurrar.

Zuriñe(hablando en voz baja):¡Mierda!¡Nos han oído!¡Y todo por tu culpa!

Zoro(aún con la bromita):Ahhhh, te aguantas. La próxima vez solo mira a Hikaru cuando te hable, si no, te vas a quedar miope de tanto observar.

Zuriñe agachó la cabeza e intentó seguirle el juego a su hermano.

Zuriñe: Lo mismo te digo a ti.

Zoro:¿Qué?

Zuriñe: Porqué si miras tanto a Tashigi te puede pasar lo mismo.

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ?!

Zuriñe: Últimamente estas intentando mucho ganarte su confianza ¿hay alguna razón en especial?

Zoro:¿Eh?

Zuriñe: Yo te contestaré. Sí la hay, estas enamorado. Y cuando te declares Tashigi te mandará a tomar por culo JAJAJAJA.

Zoro(estirándola de las mejillas):¡RETIRA ESO!

Zuriñe(ídem):¡RETIRA TÚ LO DE HIKARU!

Zoro:¡NO LO PIENSO HACER!¡A TI TE GUSTA HIKARU!¡PERO ENTRE TASHIGI Y YO NO HAY NADA!

Zuriñe:¡CLARO!¡CLARO!

Empezaron a balancearse de un sitio a otro hasta que cayeron por la ventana que había en el tejado y se estamparon contra la mesa de la cocina atrayendo las miradas de todos sus compañeros. Estos dos miraron a los marines y sonrieron.

Zoro:Je,je ¡Hola!

Zuriñe:¿Qué tal la reunión?

Smoker:¿Qué hacíais en el tejado?

Zoro: Nada jeje.

Zuriñe: Solo hemos tenido nuestra primera disputa de hermanos jeje.

Smoker:¿En serio? Que rápido.

Hina: Y...¿a qué se debía la pelea?

Zuriñe: Pues...a que Zoro le gusta Tashi…¡UUUUUUUUU!

El espadachín tapó la boca de su hermana para impedir que dijera nada más.

Zoro(sonriendo): Ha sido una tontería. La he llamado fea en bromas...y se ha picado, de modo que hemos empezado a pelearnos jejeje.

Estos miraron a los dos chicos como diciendo que aquella respuesta no colaba, de modo que Zoro cambio de tema.

Zoro(sacando a Zuriñe en brazos de la cocina): ¡UYYYYYYYYYYYY!¡QUE TARDE ES!¡VAMOS ZURI-CHAN. A LA CAMITA!¡HOY TE VOY A ARROPAR COMO UN BUEN HERMANO MAYOR!

Zuriñe: Ojala fuera Brad Pitt quién lo hiciera y no tú mamón.

Zoro(susurrando a su hermana entre dientes):Calla niña...

Estos salieron de la cocina dejando de nuevo a los marines a solas.

Smoker: Bien, pues quedamos en eso. Tratadlo como a uno de los nuestros, y con el tiempo veremos si se puede confiar en él.

* * *

Ambos hermanos iban por el pasillo.

Zoro(aún con su hermana en brazos):Eres un poco cabrona ¿lo sabías?

Zuriñe: Y tú un poco gilipollas ¿también lo sabías?

Zoro: Muy graciosa, oye niña...

Zuriñe: La niña tiene nombre.

Zoro:Grrrrrrrrrrrr está bien,¡Zuriñe!

Zuriñe:¿Ves como no es tan difícil?

Zoro: Oye, si de verdad somos hermanos, mejor llevarnos bien ¿no te parece?

Zuriñe: En eso estamos de acuerdo.

Zoro: Bien, entonces, vamos a...

Zuriñe: Oye tío...

Zoro:¿Qué pasa?

Zuriñe:¿Le tienes mucho cariño a tus espadas?

Zoro:Oh...sí.

Zuriñe: Pues Ten-shi-fu te las ha tirado a la basura de la cocina.

Zoro:¡¿NANI?!SERÁ HIJO DE PUTA!

Este soltó a su hermana dejándola caer al suelo bruscamente y salió disparado hacia la cocina.

Zuriñe(con una mueca de dolor):¡Ay!¡Será bestia...!¡Que daño!

* * *

Zoro entró de golpe en la cocina pensando que estaría vacía, ya que la reunión debería haber acabado. Pero...

Tashigi: Ah, Roronoa.

Zoro:¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

Este miró las manos de la chica. Tenía sostenidas sus tres espadas y las escondía tras ella.

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ HACES CON ESO LADRONA!?SON MÍAS!

Tashigi:¡¿POR QUIÉN ME TOMAS?!

Esta se las dio a Zoro de muy mala manera.

Tashigi(cabreada):¡Iba a devolvértelas!¡No sé quién ha sido!¡Pero no puedo evitar ver espadas como Wado en la basura, aunque sean tuyas!

Zoro:"¿Quería devolverme las espadas?"

Zoro se arrepintió de haberla gritado de ese modo.

Zoro: Siento mucho...

Tashigi:¿Haber sido tan grosero conmigo?¡Déjalo!¡Ni siquiera sé para que te las cojo si me acabas llamando ladrona!

Zoro: En serio...es que...como antes querías quitarme las espadas...por cierto...¿por qué no has intentado quedártelas?

Tashigi(desviando la mirada):¡Porqué yo tengo dignidad y si te las quito, quiero que sea de una forma justa!

Zoro empezó a mosquearse.

Zoro:¡Oye tía!¡Se puede saber cuando coño estas contenta?!

Tashigi:¡¿QUÉ?!

Zoro:¡Cada vez que hablas conmigo me desconciertas!¡Algunas veces muy simpática y otras eres una puta!¡Se puede saber porqué eres así solo conmigo?!

Tashigi:¡No sabes por lo que estoy pasando!¡Apareces en mis pensamientos cada dos por tres!

Zoro:¡Tú también en los míos!¡Últimamente no puedo ni dormir por miedo a saber como reaccionarás cuando te hable!

Tashigi:¡¿QUÉ?!

Zoro:¡NO SÉ COMO VAS A CONTESTARME, MUY MAJA O MUY TONTA!¡CÓMO QUIERES QUE NOS LLEVEMOS BIEN DE ESE MODO?!

Tashigi:¡PUEDE QUE NO NOS LLEVEMOS BIEN NUNCA!

Zoro:¡SÍ!¡ES POSIBLE!¡DE MODO QUE YA PUEDES DEJARME EN PAZ E IRTE CON TU PUÑETERO HERMANITO!

Tashigi:¡JA!¡PUES QUIZÁ DEBERÍAS INTENTAR LLEVARTE IGUAL DE BIEN CON ZURIÑE, RORONOA, PORQUÉ POR LO QUE SÉ, NI SIQUIERA ELLA TE AGUANTA!

Zoro:¡BIEN!¡PUES TODOS CONTENTOS!

Tashigi:¡CONTENTÍSIMOS!¡VAMOS YO ME TIRO POR LOS SUELOS Y TODO!¡ESTOY SUPER CONTENTA!

Zoro:¡DE ESO NADA!¡YO ESTOY SUPER CONTENTO! ¡¿Y SABES LO QUE TE DIGO?!

Tashigi:¡¿QUÉ?!

Zoro:¡QUE ME VOY A UNA TABERNA A CELEBRARLO!

Tashigi:¡NO QUE COÑO!¡NOS VAMOS LOS DOS!

Mientras Zoro y Tashigi salían del barco, Yamsha y Shigeru les espiaban desde una esquina.

Shigeru: Haber si me entero...¿van a salir juntos a celebrar que han vuelto a hacerse enemigos?

Yamsha(con la gotita estilo anime): Y yo que sé, los dos son la mar de raros...

Estos volvieron a quedarse a solas y antes de que la joven dijera nada Yamsha le tapó la boca.

Yamsha: Sé que estamos solos, pero no vamos a hacer nada ¿OK?

La rubia apartó suavemente la mano de su prometido y contestó con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Shigeru: Ya no voy a volver a obligarte Yamsha.

Yamsha:¡¿EH?!

Shigeru: Porqué si te obligo a hacerlo, acabaremos enfadándonos como Zoro y tu hermana.

Esta se dirigió a la puerta de la su habitación y sonrió de nuevo al peliazul.

Shigeru: Y ¿sabes? Yo no quiero perderte.¡Porqué te quiero mucho Yamsha!

Y tras decir aquello se metió en su habitación dejando al chico solo completamente desconcertado a la vez que sonrojado.

Yamsha(sonrojado): Esto no es normal...

El joven se quedó meditando unos segundos y contestó.

Yamsha: No me puedo creer que vaya a decir esto pero...creo que me estoy enamorando de Shigeru.


	14. Chapter 14:El juego de la botella

**Capitulo 14: El juego de la botella.**

Zoro y Tashigi iban juntos por las calles de la isla en busca de una taberna. Este se sentía muy incómodo.

Zoro:¿Se puede saber porqué vienes conmigo?

Tashigi: Yo también voy por este camino.

Zoro:¿Y porqué no te adelantas?

Tashigi:¿Porqué no te adelantas tú?

Zoro y Tashigi se miraron con desprecio y se gruñían el uno al otro. Siguieron así durante todo el camino hasta que Tashigi paró frente a una taberna.

Tashigi: Bueno, aquí me quedó idiota, llámame si vuelves a ver...

Zoro entró con ella dentro.

Tashigi:¡¿QUÉ COÑO ESTAS HACIENDO?!MÁRCHATE!

Zoro: No es que quiera estar contigo, pero dudo mucho que haya una taberna por aquí cerca...

Tashigi: Maldito...

Estos se sentaron en la barra y pidieron algo de beber.

Zoro y Tashigi:¡SAKE!

El espadachín miró a la joven sorprendido.

Zoro:¿Bebes?

Tashigi: Sí, o ¿acaso piensas que las mujeres no sabemos hacerlo?

Zoro: No, no es por eso. Pero es que tú...tienes una pinta de niña buena que...

Tashigi: Tú tienes pinta de gilipollas Roronoa y yo no te digo nada.

Zoro(irritado): Hija de...

El tabernero llegó con la botella de sake y dos vasos.

Tabernero: Sake para la feliz pareja.

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos y se sonrojaron.

Zoro y Tashigi(sonrojados):¡No!, no somos pareja…

Tabernero:¿Ah no?

Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

Tabernero:¿Matrimonio quizá?

Zoro y Tashigi(más sonrojados todavía):¿Eh?¡NO!

Ellos seguían insistiendo, pero el tabernero no les hacía ni caso.

Tabernero: Aún sois muy jóvenes para casaros, reservad vuestro amor para unas vacaciones o algo así.

Zoro(sonrojado): Oiga...

Tashigi(ídem): Déjalo, es inútil...

¡PAMMMMMM!

Alguien le lanzó una botella de sake al espadachín en toda la cabeza.

Zoro(con un chichón en la cabeza):¡AY!¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS...?!

¿?:¡Lo siento chico!

Zoro alzó la vista. Frente a él se encontraba un grupo de chicos más o menos de la misma edad que los espadachines. Uno de ellos, castaño clarito y bastante pálido de piel se acercó a ellos.

¿?: Perdona. Es que estábamos jugando a hacer malabares con las botellas y se nos ha escapado una.

Zoro(irónicamente):¿No me digas...?

Tashigi: Podéis estar tranquilos, no le habéis hecho daño.

Zoro(¬¬):Oye...¿eso no debería decirlo yo?

¿?: Lo lamento mucho, en serio.¿Puedo disculparme invitándoos a una copa?

Tashigi(sonriendo): Ya estamos servidos, gracias.

¿?:¡¿Eh?!No seáis así hombre! Veniros un rato a nuestra mesa,¡lo pasaremos bien!

Zoro: Esta bien...

Tashigi: Gracias.

Estos se sentaron con el numeroso grupo de chicos.

Zoro: Vaya, sois muchos ¿no?

¿?: Hai. Somos exploradores. Viajamos por todo el mundo. Bueno,¿queréis algo de beber? Este...

Zoro: Yo me llamo Zoro.

Tashigi: Y yo Tashigi.

¿?:¡Encantado!¡Mi nombre es Hige! Y estos son mis compañeros.

Este señaló a las treinta personas que había frente a ellos.

Compañeros:¡HOLA!

Zoro: Encantado.

Tashigi(sonriendo):¡Lo mismo digo!

Una chica del grupo, rubia, de ojos marrones y con dos coletas algo extrañas se sentó junto a ellos.

¿?: Hola chicos, yo soy Kairi.

Tashigi: Hola.

Zoro:¿Qué tal?

Kairi: Lamento muchísimo lo de la botella de verdad.

Zoro: Ah, no es nada.

Kairi:¿Te duele mucho?

Zoro:¡¿Eh?!

La chica acarició la cabeza de Zoro dónde este se había dado el golpe. Tashigi no entendía porqué, pero ese roce que le hizo la chica al espadachín no le había agradado nada.

Kairi: Tienes un chichón muy grande...iré a por unas tiritas.

Esta se alejó un poco de ellos y dejaron a los espadachines a solas. Tashigi desvió la mirada del peliverde enfadada.

Tashigi: Y tú no te dejes sobar tanto...

Zoro(confuso):¿Eh?

Tashigi:¿Cómo puedes dejar que te acaricie la cabeza con tanta confianza? Eres patético.

Zoro(sin entender): Pero...¿porqué te enfadas conmigo? Yo no he hecho nada.

Tashigi(enfadada): Si dejas que te traten con esas confianzas, a este paso, esa tal Kairi te dará un morreo de despedida.

El joven se puso frente a Tashigi ya que esta estaba girada hacia el otro lado para no verle.

Zoro:¿Acaso estas celosa?

La peliazul se quedó muda.

Tashigi(sonrojada):¡¿ERES TONTO?!PUES CLARO QUE NO!

Zoro:¿Y entonces porqué te has enfadado?

Tashigi(volviendo a desviar la mirada): No estoy enfada.

Este sonrió y miró a Kairi.

Zoro(intentando fastidiar a Tashigi): Pues si te digo la verdad, está bastante buena. Puede que me la ligue a lo largo de la noche.

Tashigi(más enfadada todavía):¡Haz lo que quieras, pero déjame en paz!

Hige:¡EH ZORO, TASHIGI!¡QUERÉIS ALGO DE BEBER?!

Zoro: Pues...

Hige(acercándose a Zoro con una jarra de cerveza):¡No seáis sosos chicos!¡Vamos a hacer un concurso de a ver quién bebe más!

Zoro(cogiendo la jarra): No debería...tengo que estar sobrio para volver al barco.

Hige:¡Venga hombre!

El joven no podía apartar su mirada de la jarra.

Zoro(sonriendo):¡Bueno, está bien!¡Pero solo un par de ellas!

Una hora después.

Grupo de exploradores:¡TRAGA, TRAGA, TRAGA!

Zoro ya llevaba diez BARRILES de cerveza e incluso sus "nuevos amigos" le incitaban a beber más. Este ya estaba completamente ebrio, riéndose de todo y de nada. Tashigi se encontraba en una esquina totalmente avergonzada por el comportamiento del espadachín.

Tashigi:"No le conozco, no le conozco"

Grupo de exploradores (viendo como el peliverde había acabado con su barril):¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

Zoro(dejando el barril en el suelo y totalmente ebrio):JAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡¿QUÉ OS HA PAREXIDO?!

Hige:¡HAS SIDO LA POLLA TÍO!

Grupo de exploradores:¡OTRA, OTRA, OTRA!

Hige:¡Venga Zorrito!¡Otra más!

Zoro(tambaleándose): Essssss queeee yo ya extoy mu ebrio...

Hige: Venga hombre...hemos pedido otro tonel para ti solito.

Zoro: Tengo ganassssss de vomitar...¡HIP!

Hige: Bueno, está bien. Vamos a cambiar un poco de aires. Juguemos a un juego.

Zoro:¿Juegoooooooooo?

Hige: Sí, lo llamamos el juego de la botella.

Zoro:¿De la capella?

Hige(corrigiéndolo): De la botella...consiste en tumbar la botella en el suelo, y empiezas a girarla. Las dos personas a las que señale la botella tienen que darse un beso.¿Qué?¿Te apuntas?

Zoro:¡SÍ HOMBRE SÍIIIIIIIII!¡QUÉ NO VES QUE YO ME APUNTO A TOOOOO?!

Hige. Muy bien, ¡empecemos!

Este giró la botella y señaló a Kairi.

Kairi:¡Anda!¡Si me apunta a mí!

Hige: Vale, entonces Kairi va a besar aaaaaaaa...

La botella comenzó a girar hasta que se paró frente a...

Tashigi:¡¿ZORO?!

Hige:¡Ala campeón!¡Te ha tocado!

Este le dio un pequeño empujoncito al joven haciendo que cayera tumbado sobre la rubia.

Tashigi(enojada):"¡¿Q...qué hace ese idiota?!"

Kairi(sonriendo): Bueno Zoro, ven aquí.

Kairi atrajo la cara del espadachín hasta sus labios haciendo que se dieran un largo beso.

Grupo de exploradores: ¡FIUUUUUUUUUUU!¡FIUUUUUUUUUUU!

Hige:¡QUE PASIÓNNNNNNNNN!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Una vez separaron sus labios, Kairi no dejaba de sonreír a sus compañeros mientras que Zoro estaba tan ebrio que ni se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. El espadachín se acercó a Tashigi sin percatarse de la mirada de odio que esta le dirigía.

Zoro(sin saber que había pasado):¿Porqué están aplaudiendooooo Tashigiiiiiiiii?

Esta solo le siguió mirando con odio hasta que ya no pudo más.

Zoro:¿Tashi...?

¡PASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

La peliazul abofeteo al espadachín muy dolida. Este reaccionó inmediatamente enfadado.

Zoro(ya sobrio por aquella torta):¡¿Se puede saber que te ha dado ahora?!

Tashigi(dando un empujón a Zoro):¡PIENSA UN POCO LAS COSAS ANTES DE HACERLAS GILIPOLLAS!

Dicho esto, la joven salió corriendo de allí. Esta escena dejó algo confusos a los exploradores.

Hige: Vaya...tu novia tiene muy mal carácter...

Zoro(poniendo su mano dónde esta le había golpeado): No, no es mi novia...

Hige:¿A no? Creía que por eso estaba tan celosa.

El peliverde se quedó meditando unos segundos.

Zoro: Lo siento, pero que irme.

Hige:¿Cómo?¿Ya?

Zoro: Sí, tengo que encontrar a Tashigi. Además, creo que estaba llorando.

Hige: Que fuerte...bueno, espero que arregléis lo vuestro.

Zoro(sonriendo): Gracias. Bueno,¡adiós!

Hige(despidiéndose con la mano sonriente):¡BYE,BYE!

* * *

"¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!¡porqué he tenido que montar una escenita precisamente ahí?!

Tashigi iba corriendo hacia el puerto. Había comenzado a llover, y se estaba mojando entera, pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba.

Tashigi:"¡No me lo puedo creer!¡Lo que dicen Smoker y los demás es cierto!¡De verdad me gusta ese estúpido!

Esta se detuvo un momento. Estaba muy cansada de haber corrido tanto. De modo que mientras caminaba seguía meditando.

Tashigi:"Soy una idiota!"

Pero mientras seguía andando...

¿?:¡ESTÚPIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tashigi(girándose):¿Eh?

Zoro apareció corriendo empapado por la lluvia.

Zoro:¡VUELVE AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!

Tashigi:¡¿EHH?!NI HABLAR!

Tashigi decidió salir corriendo. No le apetecía hablar con él. Pero este la pisaba los talones.

Zoro:¡ESPERA TONTAAAAAAAAAA!

Tashigi(corriendo cada vez más deprisa):¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!!

Zoro(poniéndose a su altura):¡¡QUE NO CORRAS TE DIGO!!

Tashigi:¡¿PORQUÉ SIEMPRE TIENES QUE ESTAR DÁNDOME LA VARA?!DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ!

Zoro:¡NO TE DEJARÉ EN PAZ HASTA QUE ME EXPLIQUES PORQUÉ TE HAS PUESTO CELOSA!

Tashigi:¡YO NO ESTABA CELOSA!

Este llegó hasta Tashigi y la agarró del brazo atrayéndola hacia si bruscamente. Esto hizo que ambos tropezaran y cayeran al suelo de golpe.

Tashigi(con rasponazos en todo su cuerpo):¡Ayyy!¡Que daño...!

Zoro(ídem):¿Estas bien?

Tashigi: Eso creo...

Zoro:Ahhhhhh mira como te has destrozado la piel a heridas...

Tashigi:Hai...

El peliverde agarró la mano de la espadachina y vio como uno de sus rasgones le había abierto una gran herida.

Zoro(suspirando): Mira que eres patosa ¿eh?

Este cogió su bandana y se la ató a la mano para que la herida no se abriera más todavía.

Zoro: Bueno, esto ya está.

Tashigi se ruborizó. Nunca imaginó que el espadachín fuera tan atento con ella.

Zoro:¿Tienes alguna otra herida abierta?

Tashigi(sonrojada): No.

Zoro: Bien, volvamos al barco.

Este agarró la mano de Tashigi y la puso en pie.

Tashigi(sonriendo): Gracias...

Zoro:¿?

Tashigi:Zoro...

El espadachín se puso completamente rojo. Nunca pensó que le haría tan feliz oír su propio nombre de la boca de aquella chica.

Zoro(sonrojadísimo): Bueno...no hay de qué...

Tashigi no le quiso soltar la mano, y Zoro pensaba que se iba a volver loco de tanta felicidad, no era habitual en él.

Zoro:"No estoy seguro de si me he enamorado de verdad. Pero si la beso...quizá pueda comprobar mis verdaderos sentimientos..."

Esta por fin le soltó y siguió caminando con una sonrisa satisfactoria hacia delante hasta que el espadachín volvió a cogerla del brazo deteniéndola.

Zoro:¡Tashigi!

Esta le miró.

Tashigi:¿Hai?

Zoro: Oye...quizá lo que te voy a decir suene ridículo, pero...

Tashigi: Es que...¿ocurre algo malo?

Zoro:¡No! es solo qué...

Tashigi:¿Uh?

Zoro: Oye...¿tú...?

Tashigi:¿Sí?

Zoro:...¿Tú...?

Tashigi:¿Qué te ocurre?

Zoro:¿Nunca te has preguntado por mis sentimien...?

De repente unos focos enfocaron a ambos jóvenes y se oyó de fondo el ruido de un helicóptero.

Zoro(frotándose los ojos):Pero...¿qué demonios...?

Desde el helicóptero apareció Tamaki con un megáfono sollozando.

Tamaki:¡¡TASHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!¡NO TE PREOCUPES! ¡¡PAPÁ YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!!

(Nota: Si ven Ouran High School ya sabrán como es Tamaki)

Zoro(mirando a Tashigi):¿Papá?

Tashigi(suspirando): Sí...tiene el complejo de que quiere ser mi padre...

Zoro:¿Nani?

Tashigi: A Tamaki le gusta hacer de padre con algunos tripulantes.

Zoro:¡Pero si es muy joven!

Tashigi: Ya, pero es Tamaki.

Tamaki(desde el helicóptero):¡RORONOA!¡NO DEJES QUE HAGAN DAÑO A MI HIJA MIENTRAS BAJO A BUSCAROS!

Zoro:¡PERO SI VAS A BAJAR EN SEGUIDA!¡QUÉ MÁS TE DA?!

* * *

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿Dónde están?!

Ya eran las 4:30 de la mañana, y el peliazul aún no sabía nada de su hermana.

Ten-shi-fu:¡Maldita sea...!¡Dónde se habrán metido esos dos?!

¿?: Ten...Ten-shi-fu...

Ten-shi-fu:¿Eh?¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Ten-shi-fu cayó al suelo del susto que le habían dado. Hinata apareció debajo de la mesa.

Ten-shi-fu:¡Pe-Pe-Pero si eres tú Hinata...

El joven suspiró.

Ten-shi-fu:¡Haz el favor de no aparecer tan de golpe!

Hinata(tan tímida como de costumbre): Lo siento...

Ten-shi-fu:¿Cómo es que no estás en la cama a estas horas?

Hinata(haciendo el típico gesto de los deditos):Es que...yo...

Ten-shi-fu:¿Uh?

Hinata(susurrando): Estaba preocupada por ti...

Esto lo dijo tan bajito que el peliazul no oyó nada.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Qué?

Hinata(sonrojada):¡AH!¡Na...Nada!

Ten-shi-fu(acercándose a Hinata):¿Te encuentras mal? Estás muy roja.

Hinata(cada vez más roja):¡No!,¡No!¡Estoy muy bien!

Ten-shi-fu: Deberías ir a ver a mi hermano. Él te puede examinar en su habitación.

Hinata:¡E...Estoy bien!¡Ya te he dicho que no es nada!

Esta se iba retirando poco a poco hasta que...¡PAM!

Hinata:¡Ay!

La peliazul se había tropezado con la mesa y había caído al suelo.

Ten-shi-fu(sin contenerse la risa):Pffffffffffff JAJAJAJAJA

Hinata(con lágrimas en los ojos):Jooooooo...

Ten-shi-fu: Lo siento...jajaja, pero es que...te pareces mucho a mi hermana cuando te pasan estas cosas.

Este la cogió de la mano y la levantó. La joven estaba tan avergonzada que no podía ni hablar.

Ten-shi-fu: Bueno,¿qué decías que querías?

Hinata: En realidad...

Ten-shi-fu:¿Sí?

Hinata(muy nerviosa):¡TÉ!¡QUERÍA PREGUNTARTE SI TE APETECÍA UN TÉ!

Ten-shi-fu:¿Un té?

Hinata(tartamudeando):¡SÍ!¡ES QUE...NO...NO PODÍA DORMIR TRAN...TRANQUILA PENSANDO EN SI TE APE...PETECÍA TOMAR ALGO!

Ten-shi-fu: Pero si...me lo puedo preparar yo.

Hinata:¡AH!

La joven se sonrojó aún más.

Hinata(muy roja): Bueno...yo...

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo):¿Sabes? Eres una chica muy rara...

Hinata(notando como su corazón se partía en dos):¡¿EH?!

Ten-shi-fu: Pero...eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Hinata:"¡AH!¡Le gusto!"

La joven dio una pequeña sonrisa al peliazul.

Hinata(tímidamente feliz): Bueno...me voy a la cama.¡Ah! ¡Ten-shi-fu!

Ten-shi-fu:¿Hai?

Hinata(corriendo hasta la puerta): A mí...también me gusta como eres..."AYYYY ¡Se lo he dicho!"

A pesar de haberlo dicho muy bajito, este la oyó.

Ten-shi-fu: Gracias Hinata.

Hinata(muy contenta):¡De nada!

Ten-shi-fu:¡Eres muy buena amiga!

Al oír aquello la muchacha volvió a su estado de depresión.

Hinata(saliendo fuera de la cocina):¿A...amiga? Jooooooooooo...

* * *

Tamaki,Zoro y Tashigi acababan de llegar al barco.

Tamaki(bajando del helicóptero): Muy bien, ya hemos llegado. Nadie sabe que he cogido el helicóptero, de modo que no se lo digáis a nadie.

Zoro(cogiendo a Tashigi para ayudarla a bajar):De acuerdo.

Una vez guardaron el helicóptero en el garaje del barco...

(Nota: Háganse la idea de un super-barco, ya ven, con garaje y todo jeje...)

Zoro:¿Cómo sabías que estábamos cerca del puerto?

Tamaki(haciéndose el interesante): Instinto de padre.

Zoro: Ah...el instinto de padre, sí, mucha gente lo usa...venga, ahora en serio,¿cómo lo sabías?

Tamaki: Bueno...es que...os he visto pelearos y cuando os habéis marchado estaba preocupado por vosotros...de modo que os he seguido...

Zoro y Tashigi:¿Ja?

Tamaki:¿Es que está mal preocuparte por tu hija?

Zoro: Si Tashigi fuera tu hija lo entendería. Pero eres demasiado joven para ser su padre.¿Cuantos años tienes?¿veinte y pocos?

Tamaki: También estaba preocupado por ti.

Zoro:¿Por mí?

Tamaki: Sí.

Este dio al espadachín un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

Tamaki: He decidido que a partir de ahora también seas mi hijo.

Zoro:¡¿NaNi?!

Tamaki:Jejeje...

Tashigi: Déjalo, una vez se le ha metido algo en la cabeza, no hay quién se lo saque.

Tamaki(versión chibi):Tengo otro hijo...

Ten-shi-fu:¿Dónde estabais?

Estos vieron a Ten-shi-fu en la puerta de la cocina.

Tashigi: Hola Ten-shi-fu.

Tamaki:¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas Ten-shi-fuuma?

El peliazul se dio cuenta de que su hermana y el espadachín estaban llenos de rasguños, de modo que ignoró la pregunta de Tamaki.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Qué os ha pasado?

Estos dos se miraron el uno al otro y sonrieron intentando ocultar sus rasguños.

Zoro y Tashigi(sonriendo):Nada.

Ten-shi-fu era incapaz de no seguir insistiendo.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Nada?

Tashigi: Eh...hemos salido fuera...y se ha puesto a llover.

Zoro: Sí...entonces ha sido cuando...sin querer, hemos resbalado subiendo la cuesta que había del puerto al barco y nos hemos hecho esto.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo): Ah...sí, ya veo.

Tamaki: Bueno, me voy a la cama.

Tashigi: Sí, yo también. Buenas noches Ten-shi-fu.

Esta pasó delante del espadachín y contestó.

Tashigi(sonriendo):Buenas noches Zoro...

Zoro(ídem): Buenas noches...

Estos dos fueron a sus habitaciones dejando solos a Ten-shi-fu y al espadachín. El peliazul miró atentamente a Zoro, pero esta vez estaba demasiado cansado para atacar. De modo que solo dijo una cosa.

Ten-shi-fu: Me voy a la cama.

Zoro(sorprendido de que no le provocara): De...acuerdo.

Este se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de entrar en la habitación dijo una cosa.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Sabes Roronoa?

Zoro:¿Uh?

Ten-shi-fu: Es curioso que Tashigi y tú os hayáis resbalado subiendo la cuesta que había en el puerto...cuando se supone que habéis venido en helicóptero desde allí.

Zoro(sorprendido):¡¿Eh?!

Ten-shi-fu sonrió

Ten-shi-fu: Buenas noches, capullo.

Zoro hizo una mueca.

Zoro:"Vaya una forma de dar las buenas noches..."

Se quedó pensando un buen rato.

Zoro:"Pero puede que no me caiga mal del todo. A decir verdad, solo se comporta así para defender a Tashigi. Pero ahora no me hecho nada, ¿por qué será?"

* * *

Ten-shi-fu cerró la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. Estaba a oscuras, pero aún así pudo distinguir a su hermano mayor tras él.

Ten-shi-fu (fríamente):¿Querías algo?

Yamsha: Solo quería saber como reaccionabas con Roronoa.

El menor se quedó callado.

Yamsha: Ha sido extraño que no le hayas dicho nada, ¿no?

El peliazul siguió callado hasta que tras unos segundos contestó.

Ten-shi-fu:?Estabas espiando?

Su hermano sonrió.

Yamsha:Hai.

Ten-shi-fu: Y luego dicen que yo soy el cotilla de la familia.

Yamsha:Je,je,je. Venga ahora en serio.¿Porqué no te has metido de ostias con él como has hecho hasta ahora?

Ten-shi-fu:………………………….

Yamsha:¿Y bien?

Ten-shi-fu:¿Has visto la mano de Tashigi?

Yamsha(confuso):Mmmmmm no.

Ten-shi-fu: Llevaba el pañuelo de Roronoa atado a la mano. Seguramente, él se lo habrá puesto para que no se le abra alguna herida.

Yamsha: Vaya...que observador...me das un poco de miedo...

Ten-shi-fu(interrumpiéndolo): Además...

Yamsha:¿Uh?

Ten-shi-fu: Tashigi ha llamado al pirata "Zoro".

Yamsha(más confuso aún):¿Y? mucha gente le llama así.

Ten-shi-fu: Esto es distinto...Tashigi está enamorada de Roronoa Zoro.

Yamsha:¿Y qué piensas hacer?¿convertirte en su amigo de un día para otro?

Ten-shi-fu:¿Quién ha dicho que le haya aceptado porqué Tashigi lo haya hecho?

Yamsha:¿Eh?

Ten-shi-fu: A mí todavía no me ha convencido.

Este se giró para ver de frente a Yamsha.

Ten-shi-fu: Si quiere ser mi amigo, tendrá que ganarse mi confianza.

* * *

La habitación de los chicos estaba completamente silenciosa. Todos dormían, todos menos Zoro. Este se encontraba leyendo el diario de Smoker, bueno, en realidad lo leía como podía, ya que la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras y solo veía con la luz que le daba la luna.

_Pero aún así no hay rastro de su hermano._

_Roronoa Zoro._

El espadachín no podía dejar de leer aquella frase, aún no se podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

"Ahora entiendo porqué me rescataron..."-pensó Zoro-"No querían usarme de cebo para atrapar a Luffy, tan solo querían recuperar al hijo de su rey."

No dejaba de darle vueltas. Quería dormir, lo necesitaba; pero no podía. En aquel momento tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Su pasado olvidado, el parentesco con Zuriñe, la astucia que había tenido Ten-shi-fu cuando volvió al barco, y...a Tashigi.

¿?: No puedes dormir ¿eh?

Zoro:¿Uh?

El espadachín asustó un poco. Shigeru había entrado en la habitación de los chicos sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

Zoro:¿Qué haces aquí?

Shigeru: Me he desvelado y he venido a ver si estabas bien. Ya sabes, has tenido muchas emociones fuertes en un solo día.

Zor: No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

Zoro: De verdad.

Shigeru:¿Por eso sigues mirando el diario de Smoker?

Zoro:¡¿Eh?!

Shigeru: Si no quieres admitirlo no pasa nada. Pero te propongo que te tomes un té o algo para tranquilizarte.

Zoro: Pues...

Shigeru: No te preocupes. Te lo puedo preparar yo, si te incomoda usar la cocina sin el permiso de Hideaki.

Zoro:¡No!¡Que va!¡No es eso!

Esta sonrió.

Shigeru: Estas muy nervioso. Ven a la cocina, necesitas despejarte un poco.

* * *

El espadachín entró con Shigeru en la cocina y sentó en la mesa mientras esta le preparaba el té.

Shigeru(dejando la taza de té en la mesa): Toma.

Zoro: Gracias.

Este comenzó a beberlo. Mientras, Shigeru se sentó frente a él y le miró atentamente haciendo que Zoro se sintiera un poco incómodo.

Zoro(nervioso):¿Ocurre algo?

Shigeru: No...que va.

Un largo silencio invadió la cocina.

Shigeru:¿Sabes? No has cambiado nada.

Zoro se atragantó con el té.

Zoro(tosiendo):¿Q...qué?

Shigeru: Puede que tú no te acuerdes Zoro. Pero solías jugar mucho conmigo cuando éramos niños.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Shigeru(sonriendo): Entonces eras igual de serio.

Zoro:¿?  
El espadachín no entendía nada. De modo que cuando era pequeño jugaba con aquella chica.

Zoro: Pues...lo siento mucho...pero no me acuerdo de nada.

La rubia sonrió.

Shigeru: Es normal, han pasado muchos años.

Zoro:¿Y como es que te acuerdas?

Shigeru: Eras mi mejor amigo.

Zoro:¡¿NANI?!

Shigeru:Je,je,je. Te resultará extraño, puesto que no recuerdas nada de mí.

Zoro: Esto...

Shigeru: Recuerdo que tu padre te dejaba muchísimas veces en mi casa.

Zoro:¿En serio?

Shigeru:Hai.

Esta se quedó callada unos segundos y sonrió pícaramente al espadachín.

Shigeru: Te hacía jugar a las muñecas y te vestía de bebé para jugar a papás y mamás.

Zoro(flipando):¡¿EHHHHHHHH?!

Shigeru:¡JAJAJA! Pero a ti no te gustaba nada.

Zoro(suspirando):Ufff...menos mal...

Shigeru: Siempre hacías lo que yo quería, pero si en algún momento te cansabas de algo, te enfadabas. Eras como mi hermano pequeño.

Zoro(aún sin salir del trance):¿A sí?

Shigeru: También jugabas mucho con Smoker.

Zoro(con una mueca):¿Nani?

Shigeru: Sí. Muchas veces iba a palacio a hacerte de niñera a ti y a Zuriñe, y también había veces que estaba Hati.

Zoro: Ah...

Shigeru: Pero...

Zoro se quedó escuchando a la rubia.

Shigeru: Yo creo que cuando mejor te lo pasabas, era cuando jugabas con Tashigi.

Al oír aquello Zoro se ruborizó.

Zoro: Ah,¿Qué también conocía a Tashigi?

Shigeru:Zoro, nuestro país era muy pequeño. No conocíamos todos.

Zoro:¿En serio?

Shigeru: Sí. Todos los marines que hay en este barco, eran los únicos niños que tenía Ascanta.

Zoro(impresionado):¿De verdad?

Shigeru:Hai.

Zoro se quedó meditando un momento.

"No me extraña que haya tanta confianza entre ellos. Eran muy pocos, y han estado juntos desde entonces"

El espadachín no podía dejar de pensar.

"Han estado viviendo mucho tiempo todos juntos, y en esa época, yo no entro. ¿Por qué me tratan como si me conocieran de toda la vida? Con el tiempo las personas cambian..."

Shigeru:Zoro,¿Va todo bien?

Zoro:¡¿Eh?!

El joven reaccionó. Había estado sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Zoro: Sí, sí. Estaba pensando...

Shigeru:¿En qué?

Zoro: Pues...en todo. Es que...

Shigeru:¿uh?

Zoro: Han sido demasiadas emociones seguidas para mí.

La joven sonrió una vez más.

Shigeru: Es verdad. Lo siento...no me he dado cuenta de que estas agobiado.

Zoro(sonriendo): Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Esta se levantó de la mesa.

Shigeru: Espera aquí un momento, por favor.

Shigeru salió de la cocina, y en unos segundos volvió con un cuaderno. Esta se lo entregó a Zoro.

Zoro(confuso):¿Qué es esto?

Shigeru: Este cuaderno o..."esto" como tú lo llamas, puede que te aclaré las ideas.

El peliverde miró aún más confuso aquel viejo cuadernillo. Lo abrió por la mitad y miró de que se trataba.

Zoro: Esto es...

Shigeru: Sí, es un diario.

Zoro hizo una mueca y dejó el diario sobre la mesa.

Zoro: No pienso volver a ponerme a descifrar frases quemadas y llenas de barro Shigeru.

Shigeru: Calla y míralo.

Este se resignó y volvió a cogerlo.

Shigeru: Mira de quién es el diario.

Este volvió a abrirlo y...

Zoro:¿Minamino Jhanu?

La joven asintió.

Shigeru: Es el diario de tu madre antes de casarse.

Zoro no daba crédito a lo que oía.

Shigeru: Antes se apellidaba Minamino. Pero cuando se casó con tu padre, pasó a llamarse Roronoa Jhanu.

Este siguió mirándolo de arriba abajo.

Zoro:¿Era un princesa?

Esta suspiró.

Shigeru: No exactamente. Pero era de la nobleza. Una aristócrata.

Zoro:………..

Shigeru: Luego fue cuando conoció a tu padre. El heredero de Ascanta.

Este miró a Shigeru como diciéndola que siguiera.

Shigeru: Se enamoraron, pero como tu madre no era una princesa, tuvieron bastantes problemas...

Zoro siguió escuchando.

Shigeru: Se fugaron, se casaron, fundaron un reino en Ascanta y tuvieron dos hijos. Y ahí es cuando entráis Zuriñe y tú.

Zoro se quedó callado.

Zoro:¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre eso? Si mal no he entendido...tú tienes mi edad, no habías nacido cuando aquello...

Shigeru: He leído este diario por lo menos veinte veces Zoro...e incluso sé más...de lo que pone en el diario.

Esto desconcertó al peliverde.

Zoro:¿Y eso?

Shigeru:Hina.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Zoro no entendía.¿A que venía Hina en todo aquello?

Shigeru:Hina conocía a tu madre.

Zoro:¿En serio?

Shigeru asintió.

Shigeru:Hai. Y...Smoker,Hati y Hosaki.

Zoro:¿Nani?

Shigeru: Ellos trabajaban para los nobles.

Zoro: Ah...

Shigeru hizo una pausa.

Shigeru: Supongo que ya te habrás imaginado que lo de haberte rescatado para usarte de cebo no era más que una mera mentira.

Zoro(fríamente): Sí. Ya me había percatado de ello.

Shigeru: Tienes que entendernos Zoro...

Zoro:¿Entender?¿Qué se supone que tengo que entender?

El espadachín comenzó a subir su tono de voz.

Zoro: No me contáis nada. Hasta ahora, tú eres la única que me ha contado la verdad de mi pasado.¡Y estoy seguro de que hay mucho más!

Shigeru: Y tienes razón. Hay más.

Este miró a la rubia.

Shigeru:Zoro...Cuando Ascanta fue invadido...lo perdimos todo. Padres, conocidos, hogares...todo.

Zoro:……….

Shigeru: Si tuviésemos un heredero, alguien como tú. Podríamos volver a formar un país feliz y próspero.

Zoro: Y...¿nadie quiso saber mi opinión?

Shigeru:¿A qué te refieres?

Zoro(con lágrimas en los ojos):¿Me habéis estado utilizando todo este tiempo?

Shigeru(preocupada):Zoro...

Zoro:¡¿PORQUÉ NO ME DIGISTÉIS LA VERDAD DESDE EL PRINCIPIO?!

Shigeru:¡Pensábamos que te marcharías!

Zoro:¡Y SEGURAMENTE ESO HUBIERA HECHO!¡PERO AHORA NO PUEDO NI MIRAROS SABIENDO QUE ME TRATÁIS COMO A UN OBJETO!

Dicho esto salió corriendo cerrando la puerta de golpe. No quería verles, no quería hablarles. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí.


	15. Chapter 15:La historia y la situación

**Capitulo 15: ****La historia y la situación.**

Hosaki: ¡Despertad chicos!

Ya había amanecido, y todos los marines se iban despertando poco a poco.

Hideaki(bostezando)AHHHHHHHHHH...¡Qué bien he dormido!

Este miró bajo su litera para ver al peliverde.

Hideaki(sonriendo):¡Buenos días Zo...!

Algo fallaba.

Hideaki:¿Zoro?

Exacto. El espadachín no estaba en su cama, y el rubio dudaba mucho de que este se hubiera ido a la ducha sin avisar.

Hideaki: Que extraño...

Neji acababa de salir del cuarto de baño.

Hideaki:Neji,¿has visto a Zoro?

Neji:¿Eh? No. No le he visto en las duchas con los otros.

Hideaki se quedó meditando unos segundos.

Hideaki: Estará entrenando o algo así...

Neji: Seguramente.

Una hora después Hideaki había preparado el desayuno.

Hideaki:¡Todos a la mesa!

Todos los marines fueron apareciendo uno por uno. Pero el espadachín aún no había aparecido.

Hideaki:¿?

Smoker:¿Pasa algo Hide?

Hideaki: No, nada, es que no he visto a Zoro desde que me he levantado y...

Hosaki: Ya sabes como es Zoro...hay veces que se salta el desayuno, no es nada del otro mundo.

Hideaki(resignándose):Sí. Puede que tengas razón.../ "a lo mejor está con Tashigi"

Tashigi:¡Buenos días!

Todos: Buenas...

La peliazul se sentó junto a Zuriñe.

Zuriñe:¿Has dormido bien?

Tashigi(sonriendo):¡Sí! Muy bien.

Esta miró a los presentes.

Tashigi:¿Eh?¿Y Zoro?

Todos:¡¿EH?!

Tashigi:¿Qué?

Smoker:¡Milagro!¡Si le llamas por su nombre de pila!

Tashigi(sonriendo): Sí bueno, ya sabes...no vamos a llevarnos mal siempre,¿no?

Hina(ídem): Vaya. Me alegra de que por fin lo hayas asumido Tashigi.

Tashigi:Hai.

Hideaki: Que raro...

Tashigi:¿El qué?

Hideaki: Creía que estaba contigo.

Tashigi: Pues no...La verdad es que no le he visto en toda la mañana Hideaki.

Hideaki:Mmmmmmmmm

Tras fregar los platos, este se dirigió a cubierta para ver si el espadachín estaba entrenando. Pero no se encontraba tampoco allí. Hideaki empezaba a preocuparse por su amigo. Se dirigió a la sala de trabajo y abrió la puerta. Akira estaba allí.

Akira:¡Hola Hidea...!

Hideaki(interrumpiéndolo): Akira ¿has visto a Zoro?  
Akira:¿Eh?¿No ha aparecido todavía? Pensaba que estaría contigo.

Hideaki: Pues...no.

El rubio estuvo dando vueltas por todo el barco y sin señal de Zoro.

Hideaki:"No creo que esté en enfermería, pero por si acaso...voy a preguntar"

-¡Toc,Toc!

Yamsha:¡Adelante!

Hideaki:Yamsha-kun, ¿han visto a Zoro?

Yamsha:¿A Zoro? Que va.

Hideaki suspiró y se sentó en la silla.

Hideaki: Le he buscado por todo el barco, y no tengo ni idea de dónde está.

Yamsha: No sé...Shigeru, ¿tú sabes algo?

Shigeru: Yo...tengo que contaros algo.

Yamsha y Hideaki:¿Uh?

* * *

El espadachín suspiró por sexta vez. Desde la noche no había dejado de maldecir su situación. Se había metido en el camarote de los trastos que no usaban. Llevaba ahí desde la conversación con Shigeru. No quería hablar con nadie de aquel barco, se sentía tanto traicionado como manipulado. El espadachín pensaba que de ahí en adelante no podría mirarles a la cara sin sentir desprecio, ni siquiera a Tashigi.

Zoro:"Malditos...hipócritas...cerdos..."

-¡Toc,Toc!

Alguien llamó a la puerta haciendo reaccionar a Zoro olvidándose de sus pensamientos. Pero el espadachín no contestó, no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas. Llamaron a la puerta una vez más, pero este siguió sin contestar. De repente, Zoro escuchó la voz de Yamsha llamándolo.

Yamsha: Zoro ¿estas ahí?

Zoro:………………...

Yamsha: Zoro…

Este seguía sin contestar.

Yamsha suspiró.

Yamsha: Me da igual que contestes o no, voy a entrar de todos modos.

Zoro(desafiante):¿Sí?¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? Te he cerrado la puerta con llave.

Era cierto. Zoro había cogido la llave del despacho de Smoker y se había encerrado ahí dentro. Pero eso no hizo que Yamsha se echara atrás.

Yamsha: Me es igual que te hayas encerrado con llave.

De repente la puerta se abrió dejando a Zoro como un tonto.

Yamsha(entrando):¡Hola!

Zoro(flipando);:¡Pe-pero...¿có-cómo has entrado?!

El peliazul sonrió y se sentó junto a él.

Yamsha: La orquillas de Shigeru no sirven solo para sujetar el pelo-decía este mostrándole la orquilla de su novia.

Zoro dio un leve gruñido pero no contestó.

Yamsha: Sé como te sientes.

Zoro desvió la mirada del joven.

Zoro:¡¿Tú que vas a saber?!

Yamsha: No te enfades...

Zoro(irónicamente): No...si no estoy enfadado, estoy super feliz.

Yamsha(captando la ironía pero ignorándolo):¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar?

Zoro: Con vosotros no. Eso seguro.

Yamsha: Pues tendrás que hacerlo algún día, no puedes estar aquí metido siempre.

Zoro: Déjame en paz Yamsha, vete de aquí.

Yamsha dio otro suspiro.

Yamsha: No te hemos estado utilizando.

El peliverde agarró al joven de la camisa y le alzo un puño.

Zoro:¿Quieres que te meta una ostia?

Yamsha:Tranquilizate.No me gusta la violencia.

Este consiguió soltarse.

Yamsha: Íbamos a contártelo tarde o temprano.

Zoro:¡Sí, claro!

Yamsha: Solo queríamos saber como eres, nada más.

Zoro:¿?

Yamsha: Debe de ser duro descubrir en menos de tres días que las personas desconocidas con las que estas viajando, son parte de tu pasado.

Zoro contestó cabizbajo.

Zoro:¿De verdad ibais a contármelo Yamsha?

El joven asintió.

Yamsha: Sí. Pero algo más tarde. No olvides que llevas muy poco tiempo con nosotros.

Zoro asintió.

Yamsha: Te íbamos a dar la oportunidad de elegir. Si no querías ayudarnos, te habríamos llevado hasta tus nakamas.

Zoro:¿En serio?

Yamsha(sonriendo): En serio. Puedes confiar en nosotros.

Zoro sintió como su furia iba desapareciendo.

Zoro(sonriendo): No sé porqué. Pero cuando estoy contigo, siento que puedo contarte las cosas. No siquiera he tenido este tipo de conversaciones con Hideaki, que se pasa el día conmigo.

Yamsha: Es normal. Hideaki es como un niño. Nunca se toma las cosas en serio y solo piensa en como divertirse. Pero eso es lo que le hace divertido.

Zoro(dándole la razón):Hai.

El peliazul sacó de debajo de su camiseta el diario que el espadachín había visto. Este se lo entregó y Zoro comenzó a mirarlo.

Zoro:¿Porqué Shigeru me ha dado este diario?

Yamsha empezó a ponerse serio.

Yamsha: Con este diario en tus manos, puedes hacer que el futuro de nuestra tripulación cambie.

Zoro: No entiendo.

Yamsha: Lo que quiero decir, es que nuestro destino, y el tuyo, está en tus manos.

Zoro:¿Uh?

Yamsha:¿Qué me dices Zoro?,¿Vas a ayudarnos o no?

Este se quedó un buen rato en silencio, pero al final sonrió.

Zoro:¡Muy bien!¡Cuenta conmigo!

Yamsha(sonriendo):¡Perfecto!

Estos dos se levantaron y Yamsha dijo al espadachín.

Yamsha:¡Ven!¡Te vamos a explicar la situación!

Zoro:¿Y "nuestra historia?

Yamsha:¡De cabo a rabo!¡Ven!

* * *

Smoker:¿Qué queréis...qué?

Ambos chicos habían ido al despacho del capitán Smoker. Le estaban contando que Zoro quería saber todo sobre su pasado y el de su país. El peliblanco suspiró.

Smoker:¿Y porqué no se lo pedís a cualquier otro? Yo estoy muy cansado.

Yamsha: Íbamos a preguntárselo a alguno de los otros tres capitanes. Pero han estado trabajando toda la noche, así que hemos venido aquí.

Smoker(picado):A si que yo era vuestro último recurso ¿eh?

Yamsha(ignorando su tono de voz): Así es. No nos hacía mucha gracia que nos lo contaras tú, ya que cada vez que vas a hablar de nuestro pasado siempre sacas el tema de lo atractivo que eras y de todas tus aventuras y desventuras con Hina.

Smoker(cabreado por el comentario):¡¿CON QUE ESAS TENEMOS EH?!PUES QUE OS LO CUENTE CUALQUIER OTRO PRINGAO!¡YO TENGO COSAS QUE HACER!

Y dicho esto, cerró la puerta de un golpe dejando a ambos jóvenes fuera del despacho.

Zoro:¿Smoker tenía una aventura con Hina?

Yamsha suspiró.

Yamsha:Hai. Pero es una historia muy larga. Y muy aburrida. Ya te la contaré en otro momento, lo importante ahora es centrarnos en encontrar a alguien que nos cuente la historia.

Zoro: Pero...se supone que tú también la has vivido.¿Porqué no me la cuentas tú?

Yamsha: Yo podría contarte algo...pero es que...todo esto empezó cuando tenía 11 años. De modo que no me acuerdo muy bien. Por eso creo que es mejor preguntar a los más viejos.

Hati:¡OYE MOCOSO!¡A QUIÉN LLAMAS VIEJOS!?

Tras estos dos apareció el capitán Hati.

Yamsha: Tú no Hati. Ya sé que eres el más joven de los capitanes.

Hati: Oye guapo. El mayor de todos es Hosaki, y tiene 36 años.¡No es viejo!

Yamsha:Hai,hai. Pero a comparación de vuestros subordinados, sí que lo sois.

Hati(de morros): Te recordaré eso dentro de 10 años. Cuando cumplas 33.

Yamsha: Todavía queda mucho para eso.

Mientras estos dos seguían discutiendo aquel tema, Zoro les miraba decepcionado.

Zoro:"Así no llegaremos a ninguna parte..."

Este intentó escaparse disimuladamente de Yamsha y Hati. Pero al girarse...

Hina:¿Qué se supone que queréis saber de nosotros Roronoa?

El espadachín alzó la vista. Hina se encontraba frente a él.

Zoro: Buscábamos...a alguien que pudiera explicarme todo esto.

Hina:¡Ah!¡Perfecto! Ven conmigo.

Zoro siguió a la capitana hasta su despacho y esta le ofreció asiento.

Hina: Bueno,¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?

Zoro: Todo.

Hina: Y...¿por dónde quieres que empiece?

Zoro: Bueno...¿qué tal si me cuentas lo que le pasó a Ascanta?

Hina(suspirando):Esta bien...verás...

Esta se sentó en su silla y empezó a hablar.

Hina: A las personas mestizas como nosotros, nunca se nos ha considerado personas normales, más bien se nos consideraba como personas...monstruosas.

Zoro:…

Hina: A la gente de dos razas, siempre no ha costado encajar en la sociedad.

La mujer desvió la mirada del espadachín.

Hina: Hace unos años...había gente...muy racista. El gobierno consideraba a nuestro país una amenaza.

Zoro: ¿Porqué?

Hina(suspirando): Ya te lo he dicho, nos consideran peligrosos porqué somos distintos a ellos. Por eso hace trece años, cuando tu padre reinaba en Ascanta, el almirante Sengoku, que actualmente es el jefe de la armada, fue a hablar con él...

FLASH BACK

Almirante Sengoku: Bueno...,¿qué opináis acerca de la propuesta del alto mando?

Koji, el padre de Zoro, era un joven físicamente idéntico a su hijo, solo que tenía el pelo castaño y algo más de flequillo. Este miraba un montón de hojas sobre declaraciones de la armada.

Almirante Sengoku: Tomaos vuestro tiempo. Ya sé que no es algo que podáis decidir de un día para otro.

El joven dejó todos lo papeles sobre la mesa y contestó tranquilamente.

Koji: Lo siento mucho. Pero rechazo vuestra propuesta.

El almirante dio un leve gruñido, pero intentó tranquilizarse e intentar convencer al rey.

Almirante Sengoku: Sé que no os agrada mucho la idea alteza. Pero el gobierno cree que es lo mejor para el mundo entero.

El castaño sonrió.

Koji: Pues yo creo que el mundo no tiene nada en contra.

El almirante siguió insistiendo.

Almirante Sengoku: Escuchad rey Koji, es por vuestro propio bien. Sería mejor que hicierais caso a nuestra proposición de hacer desaparecer Ascanta e integraros entre la gente de Japón.

Koji(sin hacer caso aún): Pero nuestros habitantes no son solo japoneses. Cada uno tiene raíces de cualquier otra nación. Por eso creo que lo correcto es que Ascanta se siga considerando un país para gente de dos razas.

Almirante Sengoku(aún insistiendo):¡Pero la gente no se sentiría más tranquila!

Koji: Dígame una cosa almirante.

Almirante Sengoku:¿Qué?

Koji: Si fuésemos parte de Japón,¿no cree que la gente seguiría aborreciéndonos por ser diferentes? Es decir, tanto si fuésemos integrantes de Japón como si no, el mundo entero seguiría asustado.

El almirante dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa.

Almirante Sengoku(cabreado):¡NO SEA TAN DESCONFIADO!¡TAMBIÉN LO HACEMOS POR SU SEGURIDAD!

KojI:¿Por la nuestra?

Almirante Sengoku:¡NO ES POR CRITICAR ALTEZA!¡PERO SOIS DEMASIADO JOVEN PAREA HACEROS CARGO DE UN PAÍS!¡SOLO TENÉIS 25 AÑOS!

Koji(haciendo oídos sordos): Sí, sí, ya sé, ya. Sería el rey más joven del mundo entero.¿Acaso es eso lo que le incomoda al gobierno?

Almirante Sengoku:¡¿QUERÉIS ESCUCHARME?!

Koji: Además...

Almirante Sengoku:¡¿

Koji:¿Cómo podéis tener la cara de llamarme desconfiado cuando sois vosotros los que no se fían?

Almirante Sengoku:¡¿QUÉ?!

Koji: Lo siento, pero no podré aceptar vuestra propuesta. Y ahora almirante, le agradecería que se marchara.

Jhanu:¿Koji?

El rey se giró. Tras la puerta, vio a una joven poco más joven que él. Tenía una melena corta de color verde y ojos marrones. Era Jhanu, la madre de Zoro.Koji se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

Koji(versión chibi y sonrojado):¡JHANU-CHAN!¡QUE BIEN TE SIENTA ESE KIMONO!

Jhanu(ignorándolo): Sí, sí.¿Ya has terminado la charla con el petardo este? Es que Zoro tiene algo de fiebre y Zuriñe acaba de despertarse. Necesito que me ayudes, aparte de rey eres padre ¿sabes? Hina no puede estar socorriéndome constantemente.

Koji:¿Eh? Sí, sí, ahora mismo voy.

Este miró de nuevo al almirante.

Koji: Bueno...lo siento en el alma, pero tengo que ayudar a mi mujer, que si no luego me mente unas ostias...

Almirante Sengoku: Vos lo habéis querido rey Koji.

Este miró al joven con una mirada amenazadora.

Almirante Sengoku: He venido hasta aquí por las buenas. Pero os diré algo...

Koji:¿Uh?  
Almirante Sengoku: El alto mando ha decidido que si no aceptabais la propuesta Ascanta sería destruida. Dentro de diez días no volveréis a reinar aquí.

Koji(tomándoselo a broma):¡Pufff! Ya ves tú que problema.¡Anda, pírate!

Almirante Sengoku(maléficamente): Esto no quedará así...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hina: Y así fue como el alto mando declaró la guerra a Ascanta.

Zoro:¿De modo que querían borrar Ascanta del mapa?

Hina: Así es. Todos estábamos preocupadísimos...pero...

Smoker: Pero tu padre no dejaba de pensar que la cosa iba de coña.

El peliblanco apareció de repente haciendo que Zoro y Hina se sobresaltaran.

Zoro(cabreado):¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE NO APARECER ASÍ!¡SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO!

Hina(ídem):¡ADEMÁS!¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES TÚ AQUÍ?!

Smoker: Es que...he pensado que Zoro tiene derecho a saber toda la historia.

Hina: Ya se la estoy contando yo Smoker.

Smoker: Sí...pero tú no sabes que conversaciones mantuvimos Koji y yo cuando estábamos solos.

Zoro:¿Conversaciones?

Smoker: Así es. Verás Zoro. Tras aquel suceso con el almirante en palacio...

FLASH BACK

Smoker(hace trece años):¿Crees que aquel tipo habrá hablado en serio?

Koji:¡No te preocupes Hojara!¿No ves que esos siempre hablan por los codos?

Smoker: No sé yo Koji...¿Y si es cierto que nos van a declarar la guerra?

Koji:¡Vamos tío!¿Acaso quieres que Ascanta desaparezca?

Smoker:¡No!¡Por supuesto que no! Pero eso es lo que pasará como entremos en guerra.

Koji: No pasará nada...¿No confías en mí?

Smoker: Sí, eso sí...

Koji(dándole una cerveza):¡Pues ya está!¡Deja de hablar como mi madre y despreocúpate!

Smoker: Pero si esto sale mal, yo no quiero tener nada que ver ¿eh?

Koji(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡De acuerdo!

Mientras...en otra habitación, Jhanu,Hina y Hosaki conversaban.

Hosaki(hace trece años):¿Crees que nos declararán la guerra?

Jhanu: No sé...Koji dice que no me preocupe...pero yo creo que la cosa va en serio.

Hina(hace trece años): Ya, pero Koji es demasiado despreocupado.

Jhanu(suspirando):Hai...en momentos como estos, es cuando me arrepiento de haberme casado con un hombre tan pasota y buscapleitos...

Hosaki: Por cierto,¿dónde está...?

Hina:¿Uh?¿Quién?  
Este oyó los gritos de felicidad de dos niños y vio como Hati entraba a gatas en la habitación con Zoro y Zuriñe sobre su espalda.

Hati(hace trece años):¡Agarraos!¡Voy a ir más rápido!

Zoro niño:¡Sí!¡Más rápido Hati!

Zuriñe bebé:¡Chíiii!

Hosaki:¡DEJA DE HACER EL PAYASO Y VEN!¡ESTO ES SERIO!

Hati,Zoro y Zuriñe: Jooooooo...

Hati: Venga Jhanu...un ratito más...

Jhanu: Te agradecería que mandaras a los niños a la cama Hati.

El moreno bajó a los dos niños de su espalda.

Hati: Lo siento chicos, no me dejan jugar más.

Zoro niño: Mamá...porfi...

Jhanu: Acuéstate ya hijo, y llévate a tu hermana contigo.

Zoro niño(cogiendo a Zuriñe): Está bien...

Hosaki(a Hati): Y tú deja de jugar en situaciones como esta.

Hati(sentándose de morros en una silla):¡No puedo evitarlo ¿vale?!Me gustan los niños!

Jhanu(sonriendo):Ya, pero son las doce de la noche. Te agradecería que jugaras con ellos más pronto.

Hati: Está bien...

Hina(volviendo al tema): De todos modos no te preocupes Jhanu.

Hosaki(sonriendo): Así es. Si entramos en guerra, ten por seguro que todos y cada uno de nosotros daremos nuestra vida por Ascanta.

Hati(ídem):¡Sí!

Jhanu: Gracias chicos...

Hosaki y Hati(sonriendo completamente sonrojados): De nada...

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hosaki: Y así fue como el apuesto Hosaki tranquilizó a la atractiva reina de Ascanta.

Estos se quedaron observando en silencio al castaño con esta cara ¬¬

Zoro:¿Se puede saber cuando has llegado tú aquí?

Hosaki(ignorándolo): Pero por mucho que Koji dijera que no pasaba nada, algo grabe ocurría fuera de Ascanta...

FLAH BACK

Los cinco ancianos del alto mando:¡¿CÓMO DICES?!

Almirante Sengoku: En efecto honorables cinco ancianos. Se niegan a tomar parte en nuestro proyecto.

Anciano 1#: No podemos tolerar que el rey Koji dirija a su manera.

Anciano 2#: Debe tener un mínimo de respeto al alto mando.

Anciano 3#: Aún así, es un chico demasiado joven. Yo ya me esperaba esa reacción.

Anciano 4#: Cierto. El joven rey solo mira por el bien de su país. Deberíamos enseñarle quién lleva las riendas.

Anciano 5#: Entonces está decidido. No nos queda otro remedio que...

Ancianos del alto mando:¡DESTRUIR ASCANTA!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
Hati: Fue entonces cuando tu padre se dio cuenta de que estábamos metidos en buen lío.

Al igual que sus compañeros, Hati también apareció de golpe asustando a los presentes.

Zoro:¡YA VALE DE TANTA APARICIÓN POR SORPRESA ¿NO?!

Hati:¿Y que quieres que le hagamos? Así somos nosotros. Aparecemos justo en el momento oportuno.

Zoro(suspirando):En fin...¿por dónde íbamos?

Hati:¡Yo te contaré lo que pasó tras eso! Verás, cuando tu padre se dio cuenta de que disponíamos de diez días para cambiar de idea, yo intenté hacerle entrar en razón.

FLASH BACK

En las cuadras...

Hati: Alteza...¿no deberíais aceptar la propuesta del alto mando?

Koji: No. Está decidido. Si quieren guerra la tendrán. ¡Y no se hable más!

Hati: Pero...yo creo que si nos integráramos entre los japoneses, tampoco estaría tan mal. Y no tendríamos necesidad de entrar en guerra.

Koji: En esta vida no se puede huir Hati. Hay que hacer frente a las cosas.

Hati: Sí...¿Pe...pero porqué la guerra?¿No sería mejor hablarlo tranquilamente y...?

Koji: Son ellos quiénes han declarado. Yo no pienso sentirme culpable por esto.

Hati: Alteza...sois demasiado confiado. Vuestra esposa está muy preocupada por el futuro de Ascanta.

Koji: Ya lo sé Hati, pero todo va a salir bien.

Hati:¿Eso creéis vos?

Koji se acercó al moreno.

Koji:Hati.¿Acaso tienes miedo?  
Hati se ruborizó. En aquella época era bastante cobarde, y siempre hacía cualquier cosa para huir de aquello que pudiera perjudicarle.

Koji:¡Yo sé que tienes huevos!¡Y que estarás a mi lado el día de la guerra!

Este se quedó callado unos instantes.

Hati: ¿Y moriré como mi madre?¿Protegiendo Ascanta?  
Koji:"¡Mierda! Me había olvidado de que su madre también murió protegiendo este país..."

Hati:…

Koji(sonriendo): Yo sé que sobrevivirás. Te protegeré si estas en peligro. Y ganaremos esta guerra, ¿OK?

Hati alzó la vista y vio a su rey. Entonces le pareció más respetable que nunca.

Hati (ídem):¡OK!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Hati: Al final hice caso a tu padre y le apoyé hasta el final.

Smoker: Todos lo hicimos.

Hosaki:¡Sí!

Hina: Todos los Ascantanos estaban con el rey. Ninguno se hecho atrás.

Smoker: Pero todos estábamos muy nerviosos. Fue entonces cuando empecé a escribir aquel diario que encontraste en el camarote.

Zoro: Ya veo...

Hati: Cuando se desencadenó la guerra, la mayoría de los mestizos que lucharon en ella murieron a manos de la armada. Ascanta fue destruido.

Zoro: Y también mataron a mis padres, claro.

Smoker asintió.

Smoker: Así es. Pero yo no entiendo una cosa.

Zoro:¿Uh?  
Smoker:¿Cómo es que encontramos a todos los niños de Ascanta menos a ti?

Zoro: No lo sé. No recuerdo nada sobre aquella vida. Lo único que sabía es que era adoptado.

Hina: Ya veo...

Estos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio pensativos.

Hosaki: Creo que lo mejor será que te contemos lo que teníamos planeado hacer contigo.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Hosaki:Zoro...cuando tus padres se casaron, Ascanta tenía una esfera que protegía nuestra nación.

Zoro:¿?

Hosaki: Tu padre sabía que algún día Ascanta podría ser destruida, pero no sabía muy bien cuando. De modo que para guardar bien la esfera, lo que hizo fue romperla en trozos pequeños.

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ HIZO QUE?!

Hosaki: Suena estúpido, pero ahora verás porqué.

Este se quedó completamente confuso, pero siguió escuchando.

Hosaki: Si tu padre dejaba la esfera en Ascanta, el alto mando la encontraría.

Zoro: Eso seguro.

Hosaki: Bueno. Tú sabes que cada mestizo de esta tripulación, aparte de ser japoneses, tienen raíces de otros países ¿no?

Zoro:Hai.

Hosaki: Pues lo que hizo tu padre fue coger las gemas de la esfera que había sido rota, y esconder cada una en un país diferente.

Zoro: Entonces...

Hosaki: Entonces lo que queremos que hagas es acompañarnos de país en país recogiendo las gemas.

Zoro:¡¿EHHHHHHH?!TÚ SABES CUANTO TIEMPO NOS LLEVARÍA ESO?!

Smoker: Si vamos a buen ritmo, no más de tres meses.

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ?!

Hati(sonriendo):¡Vamos Zoro anímate!¡Será como la vuelta al mundo en 80 días!

Zoro: No sé que decir...además...¿como vamos a saber dónde se encuentran las gemas?

Smoker: Muy sencillo.

Zoro:¿?

Smoker: ¿Ves el diario que hay sobre la mesa?

El espadachín lo miró.

Zoro:¿El que escribió mi madre antes de casarse?

Smoker asintió.

Smoker: Tu madre estuvo en todos los países en los que fueron guardadas las gemas. Y en el diario ella menciona cada sitio en el que estuvo. Tu padre siguiendo el diario, eligió algún sitio clave en el que estuvo ella en cada país.

Hina: Y pidió a conocidos suyos de países distintos que guardaran un trozo de la esfera.

Hati: Si vienes con nosotros, cada protector de cada trozo de esfera sabrá que eres el hijo de Koji y Jhanu y te lo dará sin pensárselo dos veces.

Zoro:¿Y cuando tengamos todas las gemas, Ascanta volverá a ser un país?

Smoker,Hina Hosaki y Hati(sonriendo):¡HAI!

Zoro: Y...¿tendremos que pasar por muchos países?

Hati: Naaaa...unos quince aproximadamente.

Zoro suspiró. Menudo viajecito le esperaba.

Zoro: Bueno...todo sea por recuperar mi verdadera nación.

Los capitanes dieron saltos de alegría.

Capitanes:¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!

Zoro:¡Pero...!

Capitanes:¿Uh?

Zoro: En cuanto esto acabe quiero que me llevéis hasta Luffy.

Capitanes:¡OK!

Zoro: Bueno.¿Y a que país vamos primero?

Smoker: Pues...lo primero que deberíamos hacer sería salir de Grand Line. Pero eso no es problema, tenemos una salida muy cerca de aquí.

Zoro:¿Y a dónde saldremos?

Smoker: Espera...déjame que piense...si cogemos esta salida creo que el país más cercano en el que hay una gema es...Argentina.

Zoro:¡Bien Argentina!¡Haya vamos!

**Aquí acaban los tres capitulos. Quiero agraceroslo a todos:**

**-Psike 666**

**-zotacat**

**-XquillermoX**

**-ZOROLOVE**

**-adrifernan19**

**-sichiko**

**-missieromcr**

**-WiiStation3**

**-aiko kuroba y...**

**-Maravillante(anque no sé si te has pasado a leer,gracias a ti estoy aqui y te lo agradezco)**

**A los demás,aunque no os conozca, me animáis muchísimo y también os lo agradezco.Me gustaría incluir una cosilla extra llamada:Pregunta a los mestizos. **

**Consiste en que Zuriñe(la del fic,no yo)entrevistará a algunos de los tripulantes. Para eso cuento con vuestra ayuda. Si os gustaría hacerle alguna pregunta a algún tripulante:Zoro,Tashigi,Zuriñe,Smoker,Hideaki,los gemelos...etc.,mandadmela por un review,y dentro poco pondré un capitulo extra que tratará de las respuestas de los personajes a cada una de vuestras preguntas.Cuento con vosotros y ah, espero que os haya gustado!!**


	16. Chapter 16:Argentina y los bailares

**Capitulo 16****: Argentina y los bailarines de tango.**

Smoker y Zuriñe se encontraban en su despacho conversando sobre la larga travesía que les esperaba. Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que salieron de Grand Line, y estaban apunto de llegar a Argentina.

Zuriñe:¡Genial!¡Siempre he querido ir a Argentina!¡Es dónde se han hecho muchísimas series para jóvenes-adolescentes!

Smoker: Sí. Pero que no se te ocurra escaparte solo para ver a actores de series famosas ¿OK?

Zuriñe: Ay...Smoker me ofendes.¿Como puedes creer que voy a hacer eso?

Smoker:¿Qué como puedo? Pues simplemente creyéndolo. Como aquella vez que cogiste un billete de avión hacia España para ver a Fran Perea. Menos mal que te lo quité a tiempo.

Zuriñe: Bueno...está bien., no me escaparé.¿No te basta con mi palabra?

Smoker: No.

Zuriñe:¡¿NO?!

Smoker: Tendrás que demostrarme que sabes comportarte. Si yo veo que durante este viaje te has portado como es debido, te dejaré ir a tu aire.

Zuriñe:¡Vale!

Smoker: Pero...

Zuriñe:¿Pero...?

Smoker: Si veo que no me haces caso, tendrás que ir a mi lado en todo momento ¿_capiace?_

Zuriñe: Ok.../"Joder...no que fuera una niña...¬.¬"

Mientras tanto...

Kankurô: Con que Argentina ¿eh?

Akira: Vaya, Shojiro se pondrá muy contento.

Zoro:¿Por?

Hideaki: Es mitad argentino. En cuanto sepa a dónde vamos, se pondrá como un...

Shogiro(apareciendo de repente con estrellitas en sus ojos):¡¿Oí bien?!

Todos cayeron al suelo del susto.

Shojiro:¿Vamos a Argentina?

Zoro: Así es.

El moreno se puso a dar saltos de alegría.

Shojiro:¡BIEN!¡POR FIN VOLVERÉ A MI PATRIA!

Tsukushi: Sí. Y Kenoske y yo también.

Zoro:¿También sois mitad argentinos?

Tsukushi y Kenoske:Hai. Somos los primos de Shojiro.

Zoro:¿Ah sí?

Tsukushi y Kenoske: Sí.

Zoro(pensativo): Pensándolo bien...no sé de que raza sois ninguno de vosotros.

Hideaki:¿Cómo?¿No te lo han dicho?  
Zoro:Uh...no.

Ino:¿Sabes Zoro? Yo creo que tu madre solo pasó por los países de los que somos nosotros.

Zoro: Ah...entonces...si sé de dónde sois cada uno, sabré por que países vamos a viajar ¿no?

Todos:Hai.

Zoro: Bueno. Pero ya preguntaré en otra ocasión. De momento, creo que debería echarle un vistazo al diario para saber a que lugar de Argentina vamos.

Este abrió el diario en la primera página y nada más leer la primera frase contestó.

Zoro: Vaya...

Hideaki(acercándose al espadachín):¿Qué pasa?  
Zoro: Parece que mi madre también comenzó su viaje desde Argentina. Está en la primera página del diario.

Shojiro(presumiendo): No me extraña que empezara allí. Argentina es tan bonita...

Zoro:Hai,hai.

Shojiro: Bueno,¿y a que parte de Argentina vamos?

Zoro: Déjame leer un trozo. Puede que aquí ponga algo.

Este comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Día 4 de junio:_

_Hoy comienza mi viaje por todo el mundo. _

_El primer país en el que desembarcaremos es Argentina._

_Me dirijo a Buenos Aires, la capital._

Shojiro: Bueno Aires ¿eh? Allí iba a veranear cuando era niño.

Zoro:¿Conoces Buenos Aires Shojiro?

Shojiro: Sí. Yo era de La Plata. Está bastante cerca de la capital. Me pasaba el verano entero ensayando el tango, mis padres no dejaban de decirme que asistiera a clases.

Tsukushi: Es cierto. Mis padres también me obligaban a aprender tango con Shojiro.

El espadachín siguió leyendo.

_Allí asistiré a una representación de tango._

_Creo que es lo que es un estilo de baile de allí._

Shojiro: ¿Lo ves?

Zoro: Sí. Durante el día no escribió nada más interesante. Miraré en la siguiente página.

_Día 5 de junio:_

_Hoy he asistido a aquel baile de tango. Me ha parecido impresionante._

_He estado hablando con el director de la academia de baile._

_Me ha parecido un hombre bastante simpático. _

_Dice que me enseñará a bailar tango la próxima vez que vuelva a Argentina._

_Su nombre es Ricardo__ Escobar._

Shojiro:¡¿RICARDO ESCOBAR?!

Zoro se sobresaltó.

Zoro:¡Tío...que susto me has dado!

Hideaki:¿Es que le conoces?

Shojiro: No personalmente...¡pero en Argentina era muy conocido!¡Cuando iba a clases de tango, mi profesor hablaba mucho de ese tipo! Decía que un futuro tenía que ser como él. Y según mi madre era muy atractivo y buen bailarín, tenía mucha fama entre las chicas.

El peliverde cerró el diario y sonrió.

Zoro:¡Seguro que mi padre le entregó la gema a aquel tipo!

Shigeru: Entonces,¿ponemos rumbo a Buenos Aires?

Zoro:¡HAI!

Shigeru: Pues no va a ser necesario.

Zoro(sin entender):¿Y eso porqué?

Esta giró la cabeza del espadachín haciéndole mirar hacia el horizonte. El joven divisaba tierra.

Zoro:¿Qué es eso?

Shigeru: El puerto de Buenos Aires.

Hosaki apareció observando junto a Zoro.

Hosaki:¡Vaya!¡Es más grande de lo que pensaba!¡Bien chicos!,¡Preparaos para desembarcar!

Todos comenzaron a preparar las cosas.¿Todos?,no exactamente. Algunos se encontraban trabajando.

Yamsha: Bueno, esto ya está.

Desde aquel día en que Tashigi se rasgó la mano, se había hecho una herida bastante profunda. Yamsha acababa de quitarle el pañuelo de Zoro.

Tashigi: Gracias Yamsha.

Yamsha sonrió.

Yamsha: La verdad es que Zoro te ofreció su pañuelo en el momento oportuno. Si te hubiera puesto una venda más tarde, la herida habría tardado más en cerrarse.

Tashigi:¿Y porqué no me cambiaste la venda por el pañuelo cuando llegué al barco? El resultado habría sido el mismo.

Yamsha: Porqué se nota que te sientes más a gusto con él.

Tashigi(sonrojada):¡¿QUÉ?!

Yamsha: Vamos Tashigi, se sincera conmigo. Soy tu hermano. Sabes que puedes contarme que te gusta Zoro.

Tashigi: Eso...no es del todo cierto...creo que solo es una pequeña atracción física.

Yamsha(sonriendo pícaramente):¿Seguro?

Tashigi(de morros):¡Seguro!

Yamsha: Vale, vale, te creo. Pero...si te digo la verdad, hacéis muy buena pareja.

Tashigi:¿Eh?

Yamsha: El pirata testarudo y la marine cabezota.¿No me digas que no suena bien?

Tashigi:¡No!¡No suena bien!

Yamsha: De acuerdo...ya te dejo en paz. Pero puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Tashigi: Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.

Toc,Toc

Yamsha: Adelante.

Ten-shi-fu(entrando en la enfermería):¡Ya hemos llegado a Argentina!

Yamsha:¿Ya? Qué rápido.

Tashigi:¿En que provincia estamos?

Ten-shi-fu: Buenos Aires.

Tashigi:¿Ya se están preparando todos?

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo):Hai.

Más tarde...

Smoker:¿Estáis listos para desembarcar?

Todos:¡Sí!

Smoker: ¡Muy bien! En ese caso, formaremos equipos.

Hati:¡Muy bien! A ver...Lee, Hideaki,Naru,Kyouya, Ten-shi-fu, Neji e Hinata vendréis conmigo.

Hosaki: Está bien, pues yo me quedo con...Gaara,Shikamaru,Choji,Shigeru,Kiba y...los gemelos.

Gemelos:¡¿EHHHHHHH?!No queremos ir con usted capitán Hosaki!

Hosaki: Pues os jodéis. Vais a venir de todos modos.

Kaoru:¿No podemos ir con el capitán Hati aunque sea? Por lo menos está Lee.

Hosaki: No.

Hikaru:"Demonios...a mí Lee me da igual, lo que yo quiero es ir con Zuriñe..."/¿Y no podemos ir con el capitán Smoker?

Kaoru¬o¬:¿Lo dices porqué quieres, o porqué Zuriñe va a ir con él?

Hikaru(sonrojado):¡¿Otra vez con esas?!Pues vale!¡Vamos con Hosaki!

Kaoru:"Ay...mi hermanito...nunca aprenderá a afrontar sus sentimientos"/Zuri...

Zuriñe:¿Qué?

Kaoru:¿Puede ir Hikaru contigo?

Hikaru(súper sonrojado):¡KA-KAORU!

El gemelo menor agarró a su hermano y le susurró en voz bajita.

Kaoru: Si quieres estar con Zuriñe dilo desde el principio, pero no seas tan hipócrita.

Hikaru:Kaoru...nunca me habías hablado así...

Kaoru(sonriendo): Es que me preocupo por ti Hikaru. Tienes que admitir que te gusta Zuri-chan. Y yo te voy a ayudar a que se fije en ti.

Hikaru(sollozando): Kaoru...

Estos dos se abrazaron y empezaron su clásica actuación llamada "amor de hermanos"(Nota: Si ven la serie, ya entenderán)

Hikaru(con lágrimas falsas en sus ojos):¡GRACIAS KAORU!¡ERES EL MEJOR HERMANO DEL MUNDO!

Kaoru(ídem):¡HIKARU!

Smoker: Por mí no hay problema. Si solo es uno de los gemelos, Hikaru puede venir con nosotros.

Hikaru(versión chibi):¡Bien!

Smoker: Vamos a ver...entonces conmigo vendrán...Zuriñe, Zoro,Tashigi,Hikaru, y...Shojiro.

Nombrados:¡De acuerdo!

Hina:¡Muy bien!¡El resto que venga conmigo!

Resto:¡De acuerdo!

Todos se dividieron en cuatro grupos.

Smoker:¡Muy bien!¡Nuestra misión es encontrar a Ricardo Escobar!

Zuriñe y Hikaru:¡Sí!

Zoro: De acuerdo, pero Buenos Aires es muy grande.

Tashigi: Tendremos que buscar en el diario.

Shojiro:¡No hace falta!¡Ya sé dónde podemos localizarle!

Todos:¿Uh?

Mientras tanto...

Kaoru: Espero que a Hikaru le vaya bien...

Lee:¡No te preocupes Kaoru!¡Solo la cagará un par de veces, como de costumbre!

Kaoru(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡Es verdad!¡Siempre hace cualquier chorrada cuando está con ella!¡JAJAJA!

Volviendo con el grupo anterior...

Zoro:Shojiro,¿a dónde vamos?

Shojiro: A mi antigua academia de baile. Mi antiguo profesor, Eduardo Gómez, conoce a Ricardo Escobar.

Zuriñe: Con que Eduardo Gómez ¿eh?, ¿Era buen profesor?

Shojiro:Oh, sí. Era uno de los mejores. Espero que siga teniendo aquel hurón con el que tanto me gustaba jugar.

Hikaru:¡¿Tenía un hurón?!

Shojiro: Sí.

Hikaru: Que guay...

(Nota: Según leí una vez. A Hikaru y Kaoru les gustan mucho los animales, especialmente las crías.)

Shojiro: Eso sí, era bueno, pero muy duro. No me dejaba descansar en paz hasta que me salieran bien los pasos.

_FLASH BACK_

Hace unos 15 años, Shojiro se encontraba ensayando tango en la academia. Le dolían los pies, y estaba muy cansado, de modo que no lograba bailar con mucho entusiasmo.

De repente, un hombre viejo, de unos 55 años cogió un látigo y azotó fuertemente al chico.

Shojiro niño:¡AYYYYYYY!

Eduardo:¡¿Que actitud es esa mocoso?!No pienso permitir que mancilles el nombre de mi academia haciendo el vago!

Shojiro niño (sollozando): Pero es que estoy muy cansado...

El hombre volvió a golpearle.

Shojiro niño (con lágrimas en sus ojos):¡Maestro, me hace daño!

Eduardo (dándole latigazos):¡Ni se te ocurra echarte atrás!¡Me oyes?!Ni se te ocurra!

Shojiro niño (llorando):¡Yo ya no puedo más!

El joven calló rendido en el suelo y su maestro le puso el pie sobre la cabeza.

Eduardo:¡Les prometí a tus padres que haría de ti un gran bailarín de tango!¡Si no soy estricto contigo, nunca aprenderás nada!

Shojiro no podía levantarse. Le temblaban las piernas del cansancio. Eduardo se dio cuenta y suspiró.

Eduardo: Dejémoslo para más tarde...necesitas descansar.

Tras pasar unas horas, el moreno se encontraba sentado en el suelo viendo a los otros bailarines de tango ensayar. Estos eran más resistentes, más mayores y por supuesto...muchísimo más expertos que él. Shojiro suspiró, nunca llegaría a tener ese nivel de superioridad en el baile. De repente notó como alguien se sentaba a su lado. Este se giró y vio a su maestro.

Eduardo:¿Te encuentras mejor?

El niño asintió. Entonces el hombre suspiró y sonrió al muchacho.

Eduardo: Siento tener que tratarte así Shojiro. Pero si no lo hago, te darás por vencido. Ese es tu problema, que solo aprendes a base de golpes.

El niño desvió la mirada de su maestro. La verdad es que tenía razón. Solo aprendía las cosas cuando le pegaban. Si no lo hacían, no se molestaba en aprender correctamente. Este suspiró.

Shojiro niño (suspirando): Nunca llegaré a cumplir el sueño de mis padres...

El maestro lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Eduardo: Eso será porqué no te esfuerzas demasiado...

Shojiro niño:¿Eh?

Eduardo: Tú te tomas esto como un juego.

Shojiro niño: Eso no es cierto, pero...yo no soy tan resistente como los otros alumnos de esta academia.

El hombre volvió a mirar al muchacho y suspiró.

Eduardo: Entonces no estarías aquí.

Shojiro niño (confuso):¿Qué?

Eduardo: Tú eres muy resistente. A esta academia solo vienen las personas fuertes de carácter. Yo te garantizo que si no tuvieras resistencia, te habrías ido de aquí hace mucho tiempo.

El maestro sonrió a su alumno.

Eduardo: Recuerda esto Shojiro.¡El tango es para los fuertes!,¡Nunca para los débiles!¿Lo has entendido?¡Lo único que te hace falta es pasión!

En ese momento el joven sintió como las esperanzas de seguir adelante le venían de golpe.

Shojiro niño (sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡SÍ MAESTRO!

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK _

Hikaru(mordiendo un pañuelo y sollozando):¡Que historia más tierna!¡Es para llorar!

Zoro ¬o¬:¿Para llorar?

Smoker:Hikaru, eres un exagerado.

Zuriñe: Bueno, al menos ya sabemos como es que bailas tan bien el tango.

Tashigi:¡Es verdad Shojiro, eres increíble!

Shojiro(sonrojado):¡Que va mujer!¡No es para tanto! je,je,je...

Ese halago que le hizo la peliazul al moreno no le sentó nada bien al espadachín. Se sentía muy incómodo.

Zoro:"Parece que se llevan muy bien...nunca había visto a Tashigi halagar a nadie hasta ahora..."

Hikaru: Eh, Zoro,¿va todo bien?

Zoro(bajando de las nubes):¡¿Eh?!Sí, sí! Muy bien.

Este intentó sacar algún tema, ya que Hikaru le parecía bastante astuto como para darse cuenta de estaba pensando en Tashigi. De repente se dio cuenta de cómo Smoker y Zuriñe iban más adelantados que ellos.

Zoro: Ahora que me fijo. Smoker siempre va con Zuriñe ¿no?

Esta pregunta hirió profundamente a Hikaru e hizo que agachará la cabeza dramáticamente. El peliverde se dio cuenta.

Hikaru: Es cierto...

Zoro(intentando animarle):¡PE-PERO NO CREO QUE HAYA NADA ENTRE ELLOS HIKARU!¡NO TE PREOCUPES POR ESO!

Aquel comentario provocó que Hikaru agachara aún más la cabeza. Tashigi apareció entre ambos chicos.

Tashigi: No te preocupes Hikaru. Ya sabes que no es por eso.

El pelirrojo levantó su cabeza de golpe mucho más contento.

Hikaru:¡IT´S TRUE JEJEJE! Verás Zoro. Es que cada uno de nuestros capitanes tiene un marine asignado. Un sucesor, por así decirlo.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Tashigi: Yo te lo explicaré mejor Zoro. Todo es cuestión de rangos.

Zoro:¿Rangos?

Tashigi. Así es. Mira, primero están los capitanes, que son lo más importantes.

Zoro: Aja.

Tashigi: Pues tras los cuatro capitanes hay cuatro tenientes. Y se les considera sus... **kyodai-chan.**

Zoro:¿Kyoday-chan?

Hikaru: Hermanos menores, por así decirlo. Para las chicas se dice **shimai-chan.** Los subordinados favoritos de los capitanes.

Tashigi: Exacto, el kyodai de Hosaki es Gaara, el de Hati es Lee, y la shimai de Hina Rita.

Zoro:¿Y la shimai de Smoker es...?

Hikaru: Zuriñe.

Zoro: Claro...ahora entiendo a que se debe tanta confianza entre ellos.

Hikaru:¿Tú crees que la confianza que tienen es por eso?

Zoro: Pues claro,¿porqué va a ser si no?

El pelirrojo miró hacia el suelo entristecido.

Zoro:¿Acaso he dicho algo malo?

Hikaru: Zuriñe...estaba enamorada de Smoker hace mucho tiempo.

Zoro(sin creérselo):¡¿NANIIIIIIIIIII?!

Hikaru: Por eso está tan atada a él. Porqué ha sido su primer amor, y no podía evitarlo.

Tashigi: Aunque supiera que Smoker no la iba a corresponder. En parte por la diferencia de edad, y porqué él está enamorado de Hina.

Zoro:¿Qué decís?

Hikaru: Ya hace tres años que Zuriñe juró no volver a enamorarse de nadie. Por eso yo...

Zoro: Te callas tus sentimientos ¿no?

El joven asintió.

Zoro: Pues yo creo que si no se lo dices, nunca la vas a curar de su problema.

Hikaru:¿Eh?

Zoro(sonriendo): Anda que...hay que ver que romances más raros tenéis,¿eh?

Hikaru(de morros): Pues tú cállate, que eres el caso menos normal. Un pirata que va por una marine.

Esto lo dijo delante de ambos espadachines. Los dos se sonrojaron muchísimo.

Zoro(sonrojado): Bueno...yo...

Shojiro:¡YA HEMOS LLEGADO CHICOS!¡ESTA ES LA ACADEMIA A LA QUE IBA CUANDO ERA NIÑO!

Estos miraron la academia. Era un pequeño edificio muy viejo y tenía pinta de sucio.

Shojiro(mirando el interior desde una ventana): Que raro...está vacía...

Zuriñe(haciendo una mueca): Sí, y llena de polvo...

Shojiro: Antes no era así...el edificio está totalmente destrozado.

Tashigi:¡Chicos!¡Mirad esto!

Todos se acercaron a Tashigi que estaba frente a la puerta. Ahí había un cartel colgado.

_**Cerrado por falta de empleados**_

Shojiro:¡Mierda!

Zoro:¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Smoker se quedó pensativo un rato.

Smoker:Zoro...

Zoro:¿Uh?

Smoker:¿Tienes el diario aquí?

Zoro(buscando en el haramaki):Ummmmmm...sí.

Tashigi: Vaya, lo guardas en el haramaki. Que práctico.

Zoro(sonriendo): Je,je,je...

Smoker:¿Habéis leído todo lo que ponía en el día 5?

Zoro: No. Solo hemos leído hasta Ricardo Escobar.

El capitán abrió el diario y empezó a leer desde dónde los chicos lo habían dejado.

_No estoy muy segura de dónde vive._

_Pero sé que tiene una academia cerca del puerto._

_En un pequeño edificio llamado "VYB"_

Hikaru:¿_VYB_?

Zuriñe(dirigiéndose a Shojiro):¿Te suena?

Shojiro:Mmmmmmm...no. La verdad es que casi nunca pasaba por el puerto. Pero podemos mirar allí.

Zoro: OK. Vamos.

Todos se dieron la vuelta hasta que...

Tashigi:¡Esperad!

Todos:¿Eh?

Tashigi: Este diario es de hace más de quince años.¿Creéis que ese edificio seguirá en pie? o ¿habéis pensado que a lo mejor han quitado la academia y han hecho otra cosa?

Esto dejó a los demás algo atontados.

Todos: Pues es verdad.

Shojiro: Bueno, pero yo creo que no perdemos nada por mirar. Hay algunos que duran muchísimos años.

Estos volvieron al puerto y se pusieron a mirar todos los edificios cercanos.

Zuriñe: No hay ningún edificio con ese estúpido nombre.¡El diario de mi madre está súper anticuado!

Hikaru(deteniendo a Zuriñe):¡Espera Zuriñe!

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Hikaru: Mira.

Zuriñe:¿El qué?

Zuriñe miró el dedo del pelirrojo. Este señalaba un enorme rascacielos en el que ponía _VIB_.

Zuriñe:¡¿EH?!Chicos, venid!

El resto del equipo se dirigió hasta Hikaru y Zuriñe y miraron el rascacielos.

Zoro:¡JODER!¡A ESTO LO LLAMA PEQUEÑO EDIFICIO?

Smoker:¡QUÉ GRANDE!

Tashigi: Sí. Entremos.

Una vez dentro, se dirigieron hacia la chica que estaba en recepción.

Smoker:¡Hola señorita!

Recepcionista:¡Hola!

Smoker: Perdoné, estamos buscando a un tal Escobar.

La chica miró unos papeles y contestó.

Recepcionista: El señor Escobar está en una importante reunión ahora, pero le diré que lo están...

¿?:¿Qué ocurre Catrina?

Un hombre de unos 22 años, vestido elegantemente y moreno se posó frente a los chicos.

Recepcionista: Estas personas le estaban buscando señor Escobar.

Zoro,Tashigi,Smoker,Shojiro,Hikaru y Zuriñe:¡¿EHHHHHH?!TÚ ERES ESCOBAR?!

¿?:¿Uh?

Shojiro:¡NO, NO PUEDES SER RICARDO ESCOBAR!¡DEBERÍAS TENER POR LO MENOS 75 AÑOS!

¿?: Yo no soy Ricardo Escobar.

Shojiro:¿Eh?¿Ah, no?

Rodrigo: Soy su hijo. Rodrigo Escobar.

Shojiro: Ah...ya decía yo...que susto.

Zoro: Queríamos hablar con su padre,¿está aquí?

Rodrigo:¿Con mi papá?

El peliverde asintió.

Zoro: Sí. Es de gran importancia.

Rodrigo: Siento desilusionarlos muchachos, pero mi papaíto está muerto.

Zoro,Tashigi,Smoker,Shojiro,Hikaru y Zuriñe:¡¿EHHHHHH?!

Ten-shi-fu:¿Creéis que ya habrán encontrado al tal Escobar ese?

Hati: No te preocupes Ten-shi-fuuma. Seguro que lo encuentran.

Hinata(tímidamente): Sí Ten-shi-fu. No te preocupes por tu hermana. Seguro que está bien...

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo): Gracias Hinata.

Hinata(sonrojada):De...de nada.

Desde hacía tiempo, Ten-shi-fu había empezado a sentirse atraído por esa chica. Le gustaba que fuera tan amable y cariñosa con él. Además, en parte, le recordaba mucho a su hermana, y eso la hacía muy mona. Tenía pensado pedirle una cita desde hace tiempo. Pero había un pequeño inconveniente...

Neji(entre Ten-shi-fu e Hinata):¡EJEM! Hinata, ya basta de darle tanto cariño a mi mejor amigo.

Hinata(muy sonrojada):¡¿EH?!Yo...yo no estaba...¡UYYY!¡Que vergüenza!

Esta se marchó corriendo alejándose de ambos chicos.

Neji:¡Y tú!(dirigiéndose a Ten-shi-fu)¡Deja de tontear con mi prima!

Ten-shi-fu(sonrojado):¡¿QUIÉN?!YO?!

Neji: Sí, tú.

Ten-shi-fu(desviando la mirada completamente sudoroso):Por favor Neji...tú ya sabes que nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza...

Neji: Ten-shi-fu...escucha. Se me haría muy raro que mi mejor amigo y mi prima salieran juntos. ¡Me sentiría incómodo!

Ten-shi-fu(disimulando):Ya te he dicho que no hay nada entre tu prima y yo...solo somos amigos.

Neji: Ya. Solo amigos...

Ten-shi-fu: Pues...sí.

El joven se puso frente al peliazul.

Neji: Oye...sabes que desde hace generaciones mi familia siempre ha estado al servicio de la tuya.

Ten-shi-fu: Sí.¿Y qué?

Neji: Cuando éramos niños y nos presentaron, mi padre me dijo que te protegiera toda la vida. Que estuviera a tu servicio.

Ten-shi-fu: Ya te lo he dicho Neji. Eres mi colega, no pienso tratarte como a un vasallo.

Neji(sonriendo): Desde pequeños somos muy amigos.

Ten-shi-fu (ídem): Sí, es cierto.

Neji: Pero...te sigo recordando que mi familia lleva toda la vida sirviendo a la tuya.

Este puso su mano en el hombro del peliazul.

Neji: Si pasara algo entre Hinata y tú...sería una deshonra para ambas familias.

Ten-shi-fu: Sí, lo sé.

Estos se quedaron callados y Ten-shi-fu apartó la mano de su amigo.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo):¡No te preocupes Neji!¡Si pasa algo entre ella y yo, juro que serás el primero en enterarte!

Neji(ídem):¡OK!

Pero tras meditar lo que había dicho unos segundos...

Neji(sobresaltado):¡OYE ESPERA!¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE SÍ TE GUSTA?!

Rodrigo:¿La gema de la esfera protectora de Ascanta?

Estos se encontraban en el despacho del señor Escobar tomando un café.

Smoker: Así es.

Rodrigo: La tengo yo.

Zoro:¡¿En serio?!

Rodrigo(sonriendo): Sí, cuando mi papá murió, me la dejo y me dijo que cuidara de ella. Bueno, y aparte de la gema...esto (refiriéndose a la academia)

Shojiro: Ya veo. Pero...teníamos entendido que esto era un pequeño edificio.

Rodrigo: Sí. Y lo era. Pero cuando el viejo murió...pensé en formar una escuela profesional de danza.

Hikaru(curioso): Por cierto...¿Qué significa el nombre?,¿Eso de _VYB_?

El joven sonrió.

Rodrigo: Son unas siglas.

Tashigi:¿Unas siglas?

Rodrigo: Sí. V de vive, y B de baila.

Zoro:¿Vive y baila?

Rodrigo: Así es. El nombre se lo puso mi viejo. Aunque eso suena muy cutre, estoy pensando en cambiarlo por algo así como...BTYG.

Zoro:¿Y eso que significa?

Rodrigo: Baila, triunfa y gana.

Zoro(con una gotita estilo anime): Ah...

Smoker(ídem): Personalmente creo que le queda mejor esto...

Rodrigo (muy serio): Me trae sin cuidado lo que piense usted capitán Smoker. Es mi academia, y yo soy quién manda aquí.

Smoker(de morros): Vale, vale. Joder...que malas pulgas...

Zuriñe se acercó al pelirrojo y le susurró al oído.

Zuriñe: Este tío me da mal royo...vamonos de aquí.

Hikaru(ídem): Estoy de acuerdo...

Estos dos se levantaron del sofá.

Zuriñe: Perdón...¿el cuarto de baño?

Hikaru: Es que...no hemos orinado en todo el día y...

Rodrigo: Suban el piso y lo encontrarán al fondo a la derecha.

Zuriñe:¡Gracias!

Hikaru:¡Thanks!

Estos dos se marcharon y dejaron solos al resto.

Zoro: Bueno, le explicaré a lo que hemos venido señor Escobar...

Rodrigo: Ya sé, ya sé...ustedes quieren la gema ¿cierto?

Zoro: Sería muy amable de su parte que nos la diera.

Rodrigo: Bueno...usted es el hijo de la bella mujer que conoció mi papá. Supongo que él se la habría entregado sin problemas.

Este le extendió el trozo de gema y Zoro levantó la mano para cogerla. Pero cuando ya casi la tenía, Escobar apartó la mano volviendo a meterla en su bolsillo.

Rodrigo: Pero yo no soy mi papá. De modo que me la quedaré.

Zoro:¡¿EH?!

El espadachín se levantó del sofá bruscamente.

Rodrigo: A no ser que lleguemos a un acuerdo...

Zoro intentó calmarse. De modo que volvió a sentarse y contestó.

Zoro: Está bien...¿que quiere a cambio?

El hombre sonrió y señaló a Tashigi.

Rodrigo: A ella.

Tashigi:¡¿QUÉ?!

Rodrigo: Siempre me han gustado las chavas de cabello corto. Me la quedo.

Tashigi:¡OYE TÚ!¡QUÉ TE CREES QUE SOY?!

Zoro(empujando a la peliazul): Está bien, quédatela.

Todos 0o0:¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Tashigi:¡TÚ CABRÓN!,¡DÉJATE DE BROMAS!

Zoro: No estoy bromeando.

El hombre de traje sonrió.

Rodrigo: Je,je... veo que sabes negociar chico...está bien, toma la gema.

Zoro(extendiendo la mano):¡Gracias!

Smoker:¡OYE ZORO!¡QUÉ COJONES ESTAS HACIENDO?!

Shojiro:¡¿CÓMO PUEDES TRATAR A UNO DE LOS TUYOS DE ESA MANERA?!

Zoro(sonriendo): Soy pirata. Es mi ley de vida ser un traidor.

Smoker:¡Maldito...!¡Ahora verás...!

Pero el capitán se detuvo al ver que Zoro le había guiñado un ojo en señal de que no era más que una farsa. De modo que este le siguió el juego.

Smoker(suspirando): Está bien...coge la esfera y larguémonos. No vale la pena.

Tashigi(cabreada):¡CAPITÁN SMOKER¡¡CÓMO PUEDE SER TAN CERDO?!

Zoro(sonriendo): ¡Venga, dame la gema!

Rodrigo: Está bien...cógela.

El hombre se la posó en la mano al peliverde y este le metió un cabezazo haciendo que se desmayara.

Zoro(cogiendo a Tashigi de la mano):¡Ya tenemos lo que queríamos!¡Salgamos de aquí, rápido!

Estos corrieron tanto como pudieron por los pasillos y se percataron de cómo los guardias de la academia les seguían.

Smoker:¡Mierda!¡Nos pisan los talones!

Shojiro:¡Un momento!¡Dónde están Zuriñe y Hikaru?!

Zoro:¡Han dicho que iban al baño!

Smoker:¡UUUHHHHHHHH!¡Espero que no se les ocurra hacer cosas de mayores!

Tashigi:¡No seáis estúpidos!¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlos!

Zoro,Smoker y Shojiro: Ni de coña.

Tashigi(cabreada):¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA DE COMPAÑEROS SOIS VOSOTROS?!

Los cuatro mestizos siguieron corriendo hasta salir de allí. Pero aún así les perseguían.

Smoker:¡Tendremos que separarnos!

Zoro,Shojiro y Tashigi:¡OK!

Estos se dividieron en dos grupos. Zoro y Tashigi fueron por una calle y Smoker y Shojiro por otra.

Hikaru: Oye...¿No crees que deberíamos salir de aquí? Alguien podría vernos.

Zuriñe:¡Chssssssss, calla!

Zuriñe y Hikaru estaban espiando a Escobar desde la ventana del cuarto de baño. La castaña estaba muy asomada a la ventana mientras el joven la sujetaba para que no se cayera.

Hikaru:¿Oyes algo?

Zuriñe:¡Que va! No entiendo nada de lo que dicen.

Hikaru: Ese desgraciado quería quedarse con Tashigi a cambio de la gema.

Zuriñe: Sí...y seguramente al no poder atrapar a Zoro y el resto, los guardias nos estarán buscando a nosotros...

Hikaru:¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer ahora?

Zuriñe: Tranquilo. Estoy pensando...

La joven miró a su alrededor y vio una rendija en el techo. Esta sonrió.

Zuriñe: El conducto de aire.

Hikaru:¿Eh?

Zuriñe: Levántame.

Hikaru obedeció las órdenes de Zuriñe y la alzó hasta el conducto. La castaña abrió la tapa.

Zuriñe: Saldremos por aquí.

Hikaru:¿EH? Pero si está súper sucio.

Zuriñe: ¿Prefieres salir por la puerta y que esos guardas cachas te arreen una paliza?

Hikaru(cambiando de opinión):¡No!

Zuriñe: Pues vamos.

Mientras tanto, Zoro y Tashigi...

Zoro(aún con Tashigi de la mano y corriendo):¡Vamos al barco!¡Allí estaremos seguros!

Tashigi:¡Pero no es por aquí!

Zoro:¡Será por dónde yo te diga!¡Queda claro?!

Tashigi:¡Oye tú!¡No me des órdenes!

Zoro(deteniéndose de golpe):¡Chssssssssss!¡Calla!

Tashigi(preocupada):¡¿Has oído algo?!

Zoro: No.

Tashigi:¿Entonces?

Zoro: Solo quiero que te calles.

Tashigi(maldiciendo al espadachín): Maldito...

Este soltó la mano de la joven y pararon en un callejón sin salida.

Zoro: No creo que nos hayan seguido hasta aquí.

Tashigi:¿Tú crees?

Estos se quedaron observando fuera del callejón unos minutos. Y al ver que no venía nadie se relajaron y se sentaron en el suelo.

Tashigi(suspirando):¡UFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! Menuda carrerita que hemos hecho...

Zoro:Je,je...y que lo digas...

La peliazul se tumbó sobre la espalda del espadachín.

Tashigi: Estoy agotada.

Zoro(ídem): Yo también.

Ambos se quedaron así unos segundos, cada uno apoyado sobre la espalda del otro tranquilamente. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que aún no tenían tanta confianza como para realizar ese tipo de gesto de compañerismo. De modo que se separaron.

Tashigi(sonrojada): Ejem...bueno...¿qué hacemos ahora genio?

Zoro(ídem): Ni idea.¿Se te ocurre algún plan?

Esta se quedó meditando unos instantes, pero nada.

Tashigi: Estoy en blanco.

Zoro: Igual que yo.

Estos se quedaron sin decir nada hasta que Tashigi se dio cuenta de que tenía algo que no la pertenecía.

Tashigi:¡Ah!,¡Se me había olvidado!

Zoro:¿Uh?

La peliazul sacó del bolsillo de su común cazadora la bandana de Zoro.

Tashigi: Esto es tuyo.

Zoro: Ah...la bandana.

Tashigi: Sí.

El espadachín se la guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón. La espadachina en cambio, miraba la tela atentamente.

Tashigi:¿Porqué solo tienes la mitad de tu bandana?

Este suspiró.

Zoro: Se me rasgó cuando Luffy intentó cogerme durante la tormenta.(Susurrando)Todo por la puta de Nami...

Tashigi no llegó a oírle bien.

Tashigi:¿Quién?

Zoro: Nadie, nadie. Son cosas mías...

Tashigi: Cosas tuyas ¿eh?,¿Muy secretas?

Zoro(de morros): Sí, secretas.

Tashigi: Vale, vale...pero no te enfades.

Zoro: No estoy enfadado.

Tashigi: Cambiando de tema.¿Tienes la gema?

Zoro buscó en su bolsillo.

Zoro(sonriendo):Sí.

Tashigi: Bueno, ya hemos descansado. Regresemos al barco.

Zoro:Hai.

Rodrigo: Me temo que no va a ser tan fácil.

Los dos espadachines se sobresaltaron. Rodrigo estaba cerrándoles el paso junto con sus guardias.

Zoro:¡Mierda!

Tashigi:¿Qué hacemos ahora Zo...?¡UMMMMMMMMMM!

Uno de los guardias pilló a Tashigi desprevenida y la tapó la boca.

Zoro:¡Tashigi!

De repente, otro de ellos agarró la mano del espadachín y le quito la gema.

Zoro:¡OYE TÚ!

Guardia (entregándosela a Rodrigo): Aquí tiene jefe.

Rodrigo: Excelente...

Zoro:¡Soltad a mi compañera!

El peliverde desenvainó a Wado y se dispuso a atacar. Pero el mismo guarda que le había quitado la gema logró aprisionarlo entre sus brazos.

Rodrigo: Aparte de la gema, me quedaré con la señorita. Como parte de las molestias que nos han causado.

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ?!

El hombre se subió a un helicóptero que había esperándolo junto a la joven.

Tashigi:¡ZORO!

Zoro:¡TASHIGI!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. El guardia soltó a Zoro y todos se marcharon en el transporte dejando solo al espadachín en aquel callejón.

Mientras, Smoker y Shojiro acababan de llegar al barco. El resto de la tripulación también se encontraba allí.

Smoker(jadeando por el cansancio):¡Escuchad todos, tenemos problemas!

Shojiro(ídem): Nos está persiguiendo el hijo de Ricardo Escobar.

Todos:¿Eh?

Naoko: Pero ¿no decíais que teníamos que encontrar a Ricardo Escobar?¿Qué pinta su hijo en todo esto?

Shojiro: Ricardo Escobar ha muerto. Su hijo es quién posee la gema en estos momentos.

Naoko:¿Y porqué demonios os persigue?

Smoker(aún jadeando): Quería que intercambiásemos la gema por Tashigi...

Todos:¡¿QUÉ?!

Ten-shi-fu se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado de golpe y dio un puñetazo a la mesa.

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿Y DÓNDE ESTÁ TASHIGI AHORA?!

Zoro: La han capturado.

Los marines se giraron y vieron a Zoro en la puerta. Acababa de llegar al barco.

Smoker:¿No se supone que estaba contigo?

Este se quedó callado unos segundos y luego contestó.

Zoro: Nos han atrapado, y se la han llevado a ella y a la gema.

Ten-shi-fu sintió como ardía de furia por dentro. Este agarró a Zoro del cuello de su camisa dispuesto a pegarle un puñetazo.

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿Y LO DICES TAN TRANQUILO?!

Zoro(intentando soltarse):¡HE HECHO LO QUE HE PODIDO!¡NO CONSEGUIRÍA LLEGAR HASTA LA ACADEMIA YO SOLO, ME PERDERÍA!¡POR ESO HE VENIDO A DECIRLE A SHOJIRO QUE ME GUIE HASTA ALLÁ!

Shojiro:¡Cuenta conmigo!

Ten-shi-fu:¡Pues yo también voy!¡Mi hermana está en peligro y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados!¡Pienso darles una buena paliza!

Yamsha:¡Yo también os acompaño!

Este se acercó a ellos y Zoro frunció el ceño sonriendo.

Zoro: Creía que odiabas la violencia.

El pelizaul suspiró y miró al frente muy serio.

Yamsha: Se trata de mi hermana. Es cierto que no me gusta pelear, pero si hace falta arrear un par de ostias a ciertas personas, lo haré.

Shigeru:¡Si Yamsha va, yo también!

Yamsha: Tú te quedas.

Shigeru:¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

El joven se acercó a la rubia y le acarició la cara sonriendo.

Yamsha: No quiero que te pase nada.

Shigeru se sonrojó un poco y Shikamaru suspiró.

Shikamaru: Hay que ver...antes Yamsha ignoraba a su novia y ahora resulta que se preocupa constantemente por ella. Si es que las mujeres producen trastornos mentales...

Lee miró alrededor y se percató de que faltaba alguien más que Tashigi.

Lee: Chicos...

Todos:¿Uh?

Lee:¿Dónde están Zuriñe y Hikaru?

Hikaru:¡Esto es asqueroso!¿Se puede saber por dónde demonios quieres salir?

Zuriñe: Tiene que haber algún otro canal que nos conduzca a un sitio seguro.

Los dos jóvenes seguían por el conducto del aire. Llevaban casi una hora allí y aún no habían logrado salir.

Hikaru: Yo demandaba a los constructores que hicieron este conducto.¿Cómo demonios pudieron hacer un sitio tan lioso?

Zuriñe ¬o¬: Será porqué no creían que serviría para que la gente se escapara del lavabo,¿no crees?

Hikaru(sonrojado): Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr...¿y me lo dices precisamente tú? Ha sido idea tuya.

La joven ignoró eso y siguió mirando alrededor. Entonces vio una cosa que le llamo la atención.

Zuriñe: Eh Hikaru.

Hikaru(de morros):¿Uh?

Zuriñe (señalando una rendija): Mira eso.

El pelirrojo miró dónde estaba señalando su compañera. Tras ver la rendija sonrió.

Hikaru:¡Genial!¡Por fin una salida!

Hikaru pasó por encima de Zuriñe y se acercó a la rendija. Entonces comenzó a sacudirla provocando un ruido tremendo a través de los canales.

Zuriñe:¡¿Pero qué haces imbécil?!Nos van a oír!

Hikaru(enfadado):¿Quieres salir de aquí o no?

Al final consiguió abrir la rendija. Pero lo hizo tan de repente que casi calló por la salida con la tapa de golpe.

Hikaru(cayendo al vacío):¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zuriñe:¡HIKARU!

Zuriñe consiguió agarrarle de la mano, pero entre el peso de los dos, ambos cayeron.

PAMMMMMMMMMM

Zuriñe (incorporándose): Ay...que daño...

Hikaru(gruñendo):¿Te importaría quitarte de encima?

Zuriñe había caído sobre Hikaru.

Zuriñe:¡Ah! Lo siento Hikaru.

Hikaru(incorporándose): Es igual...

Los dos marines miraron a su alrededor. Se encontraban en un cuarto muy espacioso en el que apenas había luz. Estaba lleno de polvo y muy silencioso. Ambos chicos hicieron una mueca.

Zuriñe: Que asco de sitio...

Hikaru:¿Dónde estamos?

¿?:¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?!

Hikaru y Zuriñe se sobresaltaron al saber que no estaban solos.

Zuriñe(atemorizada):Hikaru...¿qué hacemos?

Hikaru(ídem):¿Tienes algún spray de esos que usáis las tías si os veis en apuros?

Zuriñe:¡¿Estas tonto?!Cómo quieres que tenga algo así?!

Hikaru: Entonces no se me ocurre nada.

¿?:¡¿DÍJE QUE QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?!

La silueta de un sujeto apareció en la oscuridad.

Zuriñe(llorando y abrazando a su compañero):¡VAMOS A MORIR HIKARU-KUN!

Hikaru(ídem):¡MIERDA, TAN JOVEN!¡Y ESO QUE AÚN NO ME HABÍA DADO TIEMPO DE VER LAS FOTOGRAFÍAS QUE TE SAQUÉ CUANDO ESTABAS EN LA DUCHA!

Este ese tapó la boca y Zuriñe le miró amenazadoramente.

Zuriñe:¿Qué fotografías?

Hikaru(disimulando): Nin...ningunas mujer...je,je,je.

Zuriñe: Ya...si llegamos al barco con vida, quiero que me des el carrete de tu cámara de fotos.

Hikaru:¡¿EHHHHHHHHH?!

Zuriñe:¡Lo que oyes!

Hikaru(susurrando entre dientes): Mierda, ya sabía yo que tenía que haberme comprado una digital.

¿?:¡DEN LA CARA HUEVONES!

Zuriñe: Hikaru,¡tenemos que hacer algo!¡Somos de la marina!

Hikaru:¡Es cierto!

Hikaru se acercó al hombre y dijo tímidamente.

Hikaru: Venimos en son de paz...yo soy tu amigo...

La castaña le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciéndole un chichón.

Zuriñe (cabreada):¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?!ET, EL EXTRATERRESTRE?!PONTE SERIO!

Este hizo lo que su compañera le había ordenado.

Hikaru:¡Está bien!¡MÁTAME SI QUIERES!¡AL MENOS MORIRÉ CON DIGNIDAD!

Zuriñe:¡SÍ!¡MÁTALE A ÉL!¡QUE YO TENGO MUCHO QUE DAR AL MUNDO!

Hikaru(susurrando enfadado): Asquerosa...

Zuriñe(amenazando al hombre):¡SOMOS MARINES!¡Y TE ADVIERTO QUE NUESTROS COMPAÑEROS NOS ESTÁN BUSCANDO!¡COMO SE TE OCURRA HACERNOS ALGO, TE LAS VERÁS CON ELLOS!

Hikaru(ídem):¡ESO, ESO!

¿?: Vaya...pero si ustedes son de la marina...

Hikaru y Zuriñe:¿Eh?

El hombre se acercó a la luz dejando ver su rostro. Era bastante mayor. Tenía el pelo corto y lleno de canas. También tenía una pinta muy sucia, toda la ropa que llevaba estaba rasgada y llena de manchas.

¿?:¿Se puede saber como llegaron ustedes dos aquí?

Hikaru: Hemos...caído por la rendija del conducto de aire.

Zuriñe: Sí.

El anciano parecía impresionado.

¿?:¿Por el conducto de aire?

Hikaru y Zuriñe: Aja.

¿?: Vaya...quién lo iba a decir.

De repente un pequeño animal blanco se abalanzó sobre la cara de Hikaru y empezó a lamerle.

Hikaru:¡Eh!¡Jajaja para, me haces cosquillas!

Zuriñe:¿Esto no es un hurón?

¿?: Así es. Creo que le gustas chico.

El animal bajó de la cara del pelirrojo y se posó en la espalda del hombre.

Hikaru(limpiándose la cara): Es muy juguetón.

¿?: Sí. Es cierto. Se llama Miko.

Hikaru se acercó hasta la espalda del anciano y comenzó a acariciar al animal.

Hikaru: Hola Miko...

Zuriñe: Disculpe señor. ¿Por casualidad usted trabaja aquí?

El anciano respondió muy enfadado.

¿?:¡¿Trabajar aquí?!Por encima de mi cadáver!¡Nunca se me ocurriría trabajar para un tipo como Rodrigo Escobar!

Hikaru(posando al hurón en sus hombros):¿Entonces que está haciendo aquí?

¿?: Me tienen preso.

Hikaru: Wath?

Zuriñe:¡¿Cómo dice?!

¿?: El señor Escobar me trajo aquí para que diera clases de tango.

Hikaru:¿Clases de tango?

¿?: Así es. Antes tenía una academia en el centro. Pero fue destruida por ese tipo.

Zuriñe:¿En el centro?

¿?: Sí. Dejen que me presente. Mi nombre es Eduardo Gómez.

Hikaru y Zuriñe:¡¿EDUARDO GÓMEZ?!

Eduardo: Sí.

Zuriñe: Vaya. De modo que usted es el maestro de Shojiro.

Eduardo:¿Shojiro?¿Shojiro Nishikado?

Los dos jóvenes asintieron.

Eduardo:¡Vaya!¡Voses conocen a Shojiro?!Qué tal le va?

Zuriñe: Bastante bien.

Hikaru: Ha venido a Argentina con nosotros.

Eduardo:¡¿En serio?! Vaya, me agradaría mucho verle. Pero...oigan.¿Cómo es que vinieron por el conducto de aire?

Kaoru:¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!¡Sabía que no podíamos dejarlos solos!

Lee y Kaoru iban corriendo por una de las calles de Buenos Aires en busca de la academia.

Lee:¡Es que somos tontos!¡Deberíamos haberles preguntado a Smoker y al resto si nos dejaban ir con ellos!¡Y no salir corriendo por nuestra cuenta!

Kaoru:¡¿Tú crees que si se lo hubiéramos preguntado al capitán Smoker nos habría dejado acompañarles?!

Lee:¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

Kaoru:¡Digo que Smoker solo nos aguanta a Hikaru y a mí por separado!¡Si hubiésemos querido ir con ellos no nos habría dejado porqué Hikaru y yo estaríamos juntos y seguramente nos hubiéramos puesto a vacilarle!

Lee:¡Pues no lo hagáis!

Kaoru:¡No podemos evitarlo ¿vale?!Joderle la vida a Smoker es un hobby que tenemos desde pequeñitos!

Lee:¡Ya listillo...reserva tus memorias para otro momento!

Kaoru:¡¿Y si tanto te quejas porqué has venido conmigo?!

Lee:¡¿Qué porqué he venido?!Zuriñe es mi mejor amiga!¡Y no voy a dejar que se quede a solas con el incompetente de tu hermano gemelo!¡Podría hacerle cualquier cosa!

Kaoru se quedó callado unos instantes y sonrió.

Kaoru:¡Bueno!,¡Al menos hemos logrado que estén juntos!¡Es genial!

Lee:¡Oye!¡Se puede saber hacia dónde estamos corriendo?!No creo que la academia este por aquí!¡Hace bastante rato que no diviso el puerto!

Estos dos frenaron como un Ferrari haciendo derrape y todo. Entonces se quedaron callados unos instantes y...

Lee: Kaoru, creo que estamos perdidos.

Kaoru(cabreado):¡¿No me digas?!

El pelirrojo alzó la vista un momento y fue entonces cuando vio el rascacielos con el nombre _VYB_.

Kaoru: Lee, creo que hoy es nuestro día de suerte.

Lee:¿Uh?

Mientras tanto...

Ten-shi-fu(cabreado):¡VOY A PATEARLE EL CULO A ESE RODRIGO ESCOBAR!

Shojiro:Ahorita mismo te dejo hacerlo Ten-shi-fu. Ya casi hemos llegado.

Hideaki:¡Que ganas tengo de empezar a repartir!

Ten-shi-fu ¬o¬:¿Puedo saber quién te ha invitado a venir con nosotros?

Hideaki:¡Oye!¡Tashigi también es mi colega, tío!

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo): Está bien. Esa excusa me vale.

El peliazul miraba a Zoro mientras iban corriendo hacia la academia.

Ten-shi-fu: Por lo menos Hideaki se preocupa por mi hermana. No como el idiota ese, que solo piensa en la gema.

Al oír aquello Zoro frenó de golpe y agarró a Ten-shi-fu golpeándolo contra la pared.

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿QUÉ HACES?!

El peliverde agarró de la camisa al joven y le amenazó con la mirada.

Zoro: Tú no tienes ni idea de por quién o por qué me preocupo.

Este lo soltó y siguió corriendo dejando a los demás de piedra.

Yamsha: Que carácter...

Ten-shi-fu(bufando):Será imbécil...

El peliazul se colocó bien el cuello de su camisa y salió corriendo tras el espadachín.

Shojiro: Pero...¿a dónde van?¡EY VOSOTROS, QUE POR AHÍ NO ES!

Lee:¿Esta es la academia?

Kaoru: Creo que sí.

Lee y Kaoru se encontraban en la puerta principal de la _VYB_. De pronto, uno de los guardias de la academia pasó frente a ellos y se quedó un buen rato mirando a Kaoru.

Guardia:¡PERO SI ERES TÚ!

Kaoru:¿Eh?

Guardia:¡ESTA VEZ NO ESCAPARAS!

Kaoru:¡¿Qué?!

Lee agarró a Kaoru y le susurró al oído.

Lee: Creo que te han confundido con tu hermano.

Kaoru:¡¿EHH?!

Guardia: Dónde está tu amiguita ¿eh?

Kaoru dio un largo suspiro. ¿En que clase de problema le había metido Hikaru esta vez?

Guardia:¡AHORA VERÁS!

Este cogió a Kaoru y le apresó haciendo que no escapara.

Kaoru:¡¿QUÉ HACES TÍO?!

Guardia:¡NADIE SE BURLA DEL JEFE ASÍ CÓMO ASÍ!

Lee:¡OYE, SUÉLTALE!

Zoro:¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Lee, Kaoru y guardia:¿EH?

Estos tres se giraron y vieron al grupo de Zoro frente a ellos.

Guardia:¡VAYA!¡ASÍ QUE USTEDES TAMBIÉN VOLVIERON!

Kaoru(sollozando):¡ZORO!¡AYÚDAME!

Smoker:¿Lee, Kaoru?

El capitán se quedó observando un momento a los chicos.

Smoker:¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Lee y Kaoru: JEJEJEJE...

Smoker:¿Os habéis escapado del barco?

Guardia (interrumpiéndolo):¡YA VALE DE CHACHARA!¡ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!

El hombre forzudo se disponía a abalanzarse sobre Smoker hasta que...

¡PASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Zoro:¿Eh?

Ten-shi-fu le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago haciendo que este se desmayara. Zoro miró al peliazul impresionado. Ese estilo de lucha no era muy común, pero le sonaba de algo.¿Podría ser...?

Zoro:¿Capoeira?

El peliazul sonrió al espadachín.

Zoro:¿Haces capoeira?

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo):Sí. Y ahora si no te importa, entremos.

Zoro:¡Sí!

Todo el grupo entró en la academia, incluidos Lee y Kaoru.

Mientras tanto...

Rodrigo: Vamos guapa. Puedes hablarme, no te voy a morder.

Tashigi:…

Habían pasado tres horas desde la captura de Tashigi. Durante aquel tiempo, las secretarias de Escobar la habían acicalado, masajeado y por último la habían puesto un vestido de gala hermosísimo. En aquellos instantes, se encontraba en una especie de "cena romántica" con Rodrigo Escobar. Pero ella le ignoraba constantemente.

Rodrigo:¿No piensas hablarme en toda la noche?

Tashigi(desviando la mirada):No tengo nada que decirte. Me has raptado. Lo último que me apetece hacer es hablar contigo.

Rodrigo(sonriendo): No seas así. Te he regalado un vestido precioso para esta cena ¿no crees?

Tashigi miró el vestido. La verdad es que era realmente precioso. Era un kimono chino blanco con una hermosa flor de loto estampada en la pare trasera. La verdad es que le encantaba aquel traje, pero al pensar quién se lo había regalado le entraban nauseas.

Rodrigo: Si es cierto que eres mitad japonesa...supongo que el kimono será de tu agrado ¿no?

Tashigi lo ignoró por completo, pero este no dejaba de insistir.

Rodrigo:¿No me vas a dar siquiera las gracias por esta cena?

La peliazul siguió callada. El hombre de traje acercó su silla a la de ella y comenzó a acariciarle la pierna. Tashigi se dio cuenta enseguida y...

¡PASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Esta le asestó un buen tortazo en la cara y se levantó de la silla.

Tashigi: No sé con que clase de chicas frescas te relacionarás tú. Pero te advierto que yo no soy de esas.

Rodrigo:¡Ya me tienes arto maldita!

Este la agarró del cabello y la aprisionó contra la pared. Pero entonces...

_Señor Escobar. Tiene una llamada._

Escobar contestó muy malhumorado al contestador.

Rodrigo:¿Quién llama?

Guardia:¡Jefe!¡Los mestizos de antes han conseguido entrar en el edificio!

Al oír esto Tashigi alzó rápidamente la vista y sonrió.

Rodrigo:¡Idiota!¡Cómo les dejaste pasar?!

Guardia: No fui yo jefe. Al parecer el guarda de la puerta fue atacado por ellos.

Rodrigo:¡Está bien!¡No se muevan de ahí idiotas, ahora mismo voy.

Este se dio la vuelta mirando la cara de alegría de la espadachina y sonrió.

Rodrigo: Parece que vienen a buscarte...

El hombre salió por la puerta.

Rodrigo: Pero tú estarás encerrada con llave.

Tashigi:¡¿QUÉ?!

Y tras aquellas palabras cerró la puerta.

Eduardo:¡¿Cómo dijeron?!De verdad quiso cambiar la gema por esa muchacha?!

Hikaru y Zuriñe asintieron. Le habían explicado todo lo ocurrido y lo que habían oído cuando estaban espiando por la ventana.

Eduardo:¡Maldita sea!¡Debemos rescatar a vuestra compañera!

Hikaru: Sí. Pero antes,¿porqué está aquí preso?

Zuriñe:¿Nos puede explicar?

Eduardo: Naturalmente muchachos. Verán...Hace casi 15 años, Ricardo preparaba a su hijo Rodrigo para convertirlo en un gran bailarín. Desafortunadamente este tenía pánico a bailar en público, y siempre se escapaba de sus actuaciones, por lo que apenas aprendía tango. Cuando el señor Ricardo Escobar murió, dejó toda herencia familiar a Rodrigo y este, obviamente, debería asumir el cargo de su padre y dar clases de tango a mucha gente. Pero a falta de práctica, era un profesor bastante mediocre, de modo que la gente se marchaba de su academia.

Hikaru: Entonces...¿como llegó a tener todo esto?

Eduardo: Como su padre era tan famoso, Rodrigo tenía muchos contactos. De modo que llamó a todos los grandes maestros de tango, y les propuso que abandonaran sus academias para hacerse maestros de la _VYB_. Estos aceptaron, ya que él les ofrecía una gran cantidad de dinero. Y así con todos los grandes maestros de Argentina, la academia se hizo muy famosa. Y ya ven. Así ha quedado.

Zuriñe:¿A usted le propusieron ser maestro de la academia?

Eduardo: Naturalmente. Me lo propuso el primero. Pero fui el único que dijo que no. No me parecía justo que Rodrigo se ganase la fama de su academia a causa de otros maestros. Ellos ganarán mucho, eso seguro. Pero no se dan cuenta de que Rodrigo es el único que no hace nada, y es el que más cobra.

Estos se quedaron meditando toda la historia.

Zuriñe: Vaya...

Hikaru: Menuda historia...¿y que me dice de su hurón? Shojiro nos contó que cuando era pequeño también lo tenía.

Eduardo(sonriendo): Ya, pero este no es el hurón que Shojiro conoció. Es su nieto.

Zuriñe: Claro, es normal. Cuando Shojiro practicaba tango solo tenía 5 años.

Eduardo(cambiando de tema): Bueno,¿a que esperan?¿Nos vamos ya?

Zuriñe: Sí, claro. Saldremos por el conducto de aire.

Hikaru detuvo a Zuriñe.

Hikaru:Zuri,¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Este la llevó a una esquina y empezó a hablar.

Hikaru: Oye...¿crees que el señor Eduardo podrá trepar por el conducto?

Zuriñe:¿Qué quieres decir?

Hikaru: Mírale, es un hombre muy mayor. No podrá seguir nuestro ritmo.

La joven del pañuelo rojo sonrió.

Zuriñe: Vaya Hikaru. Eres más atento de lo que yo creía, me gusta esa faceta tuya.

Hikaru se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que Zuriñe le hacía un cumplido.

Zuriñe: Muy bien,¿qué propones que hagamos?

Hikaru(sonriendo): Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa...

Fuera de la habitación...

Dos guardas se encontraban haciendo guardia.(Nota: Bonita rima ¿eh?)

Guardia 1#: Tengo unas ganas de irme a casa a comer...

Guardia 2#: Y yo...

De repente, se dieron cuenta de cómo un pequeño animal blanco y largo les observaba.

Guardia 1#:¿Qué es eso?

Guardia 2#:¡Es el hurón del viejo Eduardo!

Guardia 1#:¿Cómo ha podido escapar?

Guardia 2#:¿Eso que importa? Debemos atraparlo.

Estos dos se acercaron al animal.

Guardia 2#: Ven bonito...

El hurón se abalanzó sobre ambos y comenzó a morderlos.

Guardia 1#:¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¡QUÍTAMELO!

Hikaru apareció y agarró de la espalda a los guardias.

Hikaru:¿Os ayudo?

Este dio una patada en el costado a uno de ellos y Zuriñe le asestó un puñetazo al otro. Los dos guardas quedaron inconcientes.

Hiikaru: Señor Eduardo, ya puede salir.

Eduardo:¡Muy bien muchachos!

Zuriñe se acercó a Hikaru y ambos chocaron las palmas.

Zuriñe:¡Trabajo en equipo!

Hikaru:¡Muy bien hecho!

Estos dos se sonrieron el uno al otro y Hikaru cogió al hurón.

Hikaru(colocándoselo en el hombro):Ven aquí Miko.

Zuriñe sonrió y acarició al animal. Entonces miró a Hikaru.

Zuriñe(bromeando):¿Sabes? Puede que te deje tener una tienda de animales en el barco.

Hikaru(sonriendo):Ya,¿y que más?

Entonces los dos se quedaron callados hasta que Hikaru dijo...

Hikaru:¿Porqué solo pasan estas cosas cuando nadie mira?

Zuriñe:¿Eh?

Hikaru: Quiero decir...tú y yo siempre trabajamos equipo y nos llevamos bien cuando no hay nadie.

Esta sonrió y le dio un beso a en la mejilla dejando a este totalmente atontado.

Zuriñe: Agradece que no haya nadie mirando.

Hikaru(súper sonrojado):Hai…………….

Eduardo:¡Síganme muchachos!¡Les guiaré hasta la salida!

Pero por el camino... ¡PAAAAAAAAASSS!

Estos chocaron con el grupo de Zoro.

Zoro:¡Hermanita!

Zuriñe:¡Zoro!

Kaoru(llorando):¡HIKARU!

Hikaru(ídem):¡KAORU!

Ambos gemelos se dieron un hermoso abrazo de hermanos. Pero fue interrumpido por Smoker.

Smoker: Dejémonos de mariconadas y busquemos a Tashigi ya que estamos todos.

Todos:¡Hai!

Estos se dirigieron al despacho de Rodrigo, pero...

Eduardo:¿Shojiro?

Shojiro:¿Eh?

Eduardo:¿Sois vos?

Shojiro:¿Maestro?

Eduardo(abrazando al chico): JAJAJA Ché, hace tanto que no te veo. Como creciste.

Shojiro(sonriendo): Ya ve maestro.

Eduardo:¿Vos seguís ensayando el tango?

Este asintió y su maestro sonrió.

Eduardo:¡Así me gusta!

Tashigi:¡Mierda!, no puedo salir...

La peliazul había intentado abrir la puerta con una de las orquillas que tenía en el pelo, pero todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano.

Tashigi:"Tengo que hacer algo para que sepan que estoy aquí"

La espadachina empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Pero...

Zoro:¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Tashigi:¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!  
Zoro había caído por la tapa del conducto de aire que tenía la habitación de Tashigi.

Zoro: Que daño...

Tashigi:Zoro,¿eres tú?

Zoro(incorporándose):¡Pues claro que soy yo!

Tashigi(sorprendida):¿Por dónde has...?

Zoro(señalando el conducto):¿Venido? Creo que es obvio ¿no?

Este se levantó del suelo y vio a la espadachina vestida muy elegantemente.

Zoro:¿Qué demonios te han hecho?

Tashigi(mirándose a si misma):Ah,¿esto? Un regalo...

Zoro:¿De Escobar?

La joven asintió y el joven hizo una mueca.

Zoro:¡Quítate eso!¡Me das nauseas!

Tashigi(cabreada): Oye tú...

Zoro:¡¿Cómo puedes llevar un traje de ese tío?¡No lo entiendo!

Tashigi: Me lo tuve que poner a la fuerza. Sus estúpidas secretarias me quitaron mi ropa.

Esta miró como el espadachín miraba el traje con desprecio y sonrió pícaramente.  
Tashigi:¿Estas celoso?

El joven se quedó completamente mudo y contestó muy cabreado.

Zoro(sonrojado):¡NO!

Tashigi:¿Estas seguro?

Zoro(aún más sonrojado):¡HE DICHO QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO MUJER INCOMPETENTE!

Tashigi(muy cabreada):¡¿INCOMPETENTE?!

Zoro:¡SÍ! Además...

El peliverde hizo una pausa y sonrió a la espadachina.

Zoro: Estás muy fea con ese kimono.

Tashigi(dispuesta a darle una torta): Hijo de...

Ten-shi-fu(acabando la frase de su hermana):¡PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El peliazul también apareció de golpe asestándole a Zoro una patada en la cara.

Tashigi:¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Pero este ignoró a su hermana y comenzó a darle cabezazos a Zoro.

Ten-shi-fu(cabreado):¡TÚ A MI HERMANITA NO LA LLAMAS FEA CABRÓN!¡TE VOY A HACER UNA CARA NUEVA!

Yamsha:¡Tashigi!

Yamsha se asomó por el conducto y bajó a la habitación.

Tashigi:¿Yamsha?

Yamsha:¿Estáis todos bien?

Tashigi: Vaya, así que habéis venido todos.

Smoker y el resto del equipo (asomándose por el conducto): Casi todos.

Ten-shi-fu(soltando a Zoro):Tashigi,¿estas bien?

Tashigi(sonriendo): Sí. No te preocupes Ten-shi-fu.

Yamsha: Tenemos que salir de aquí y rápido.

Zoro:¡Pero no podemos!¡Tenemos que conseguir la gema!

Yamsha: Es verdad, mierda.

Smoker: Habrá que plantarle cara al Escobar ese.

Rodrigo:¿Me llamabais?

Estos se giraron asustados y vieron al hombre en la puerta.

Rodrigo: Eh, veo que habéis conseguido rescatar a la chica. Buen trabajo.

Ten-shi-fu:¡Tú calla!¡Qué clase de persona en su sano juicio cambiaría una estúpida gema por una chica?!

Rodrigo: Pero esta no es una gema cualquiera ¿no?

Rodrigo sonrió maliciosamente.

Rodrigo: Os propongo una cosa...

Estos escucharon al hombre del traje.

Rodrigo: Ya me he cansado de los guardias. Me han fallado cada dos por tres, de modo que podéis quedaros con la chica.

Estos se miraron entre ellos y se sonrieron los unos a los otros.

Rodrigo: Pero...

Los marines y el pirata volvieron a mirar serios.

Rodrigo: Para conseguir la gema, tendréis que derrotarme.

Todos:¿Eh?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

Kaoru:¡Perfecto!

Smoker:¡Por nosotros no hay problema!

Yamsha: Somos once contra uno. Esto va a estar chupado.

Hideaki:¿Contra quién quieres luchar primero?

El hombre sonrió.

Rodrigo: No me refiero a una lucha. Sino a una competición.

Todos:¿Una competición?

Rodrigo: Uno de vosotros, tendrá que superarme en un duelo de tango.

Todos:¿Eh?

Rodrigo: Si sois capaces de llegar a mi nivel, os daré la gema.

Zoro(muy serio):¿Y si no ganamos?

Rodrigo: Entonces os quedaréis trabajando durante el resto de vuestras vidas para la _VIB_.

Todos:¡QUÉ?!

Estos se quedaron petrificados. Sabían que Rodrigo no era un gran bailarín, pero al ser el director de la academia tendría que tener un nivel adecuado. Por el contrario, ninguno de ellos sabía bailar tango. ¿Ninguno? No, había uno.

Shojiro:¡Aceptamos!

Todos:¡¿QUÉ?!

Zoro:Shojiro, no seas tonto.

Hideaki: Sí, ese tío te puede machacar.

Tashigi: Es cierto. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no practicas el tango en serio.

Shojiro: Me es igual. Acepto tu propuesta.

Todos:¡SHOJIRO!

El hombre del traje sonrió.

Rodrigo: Muy bien. Te dejaré la ropa adecuada. Nos batiremos dentro de una hora en el gran salón de baile.

Zoro:¡Es que tú eres tonto!¡Eres tonto!

Zoro y Shojiro estaban en el camerino que Rodrigo les había prestado.

Shojiro(sonriendo): Venga Zoro, no es para tanto.

Zoro:¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! Shojiro,¡cómo pierdas el duelo estamos perdidos!

Shojiro: No te preocupes, yo soy bueno.

Zoro se quedó dudando sobre el moreno un buen rato. Entonces suspiró.

Zoro: Bueno. Según Hikaru y Zuriñe no es tan bueno. Por lo menos no te dejará K.O

La mirada de Shojiro cambió por completo, ahora estaba muy serio y pensativo.

Zoro:¿Te pasa algo?

_FLASH BACK_

Eduardo: Bueno Shojiro, hoy es tu última actuación en Argentina.

Shojiro niño: Sí. Después de este concurso volveré a Ascanta.

Tras el escenario, Shojiro vio a un hombre que le sonaba muchísimo.

Shojiro niño: Maestro...¿quién es ese? Su cara me suena.

Eduardo:¿Uh?  
El maestro miró a aquel hombre y sonrió.

Eduardo: No me extraña que te suene. Es Ricardo Escobar.

Shojiro niño:¡¿El famoso Ricardo Escobar?!

Eduardo: Así es. Su alumno favorito también va a participar en el concurso.

Shojiro miró al niño que había tras Ricardo Escobar. Era uno o dos años mayor que el, moreno y muy refinado.

Eduardo: Es su hijo. Rodrigo.

Shojiro niño: Vaya, entonces debe de tener un nivel muy alto...

Eduardo(sonriendo):Seguramente. Pero no lo olvides muchacho. Vos no estás aquí para ganar, sino para demostrar lo buen bailarín que eres. Ganar o no ganar no quiere decir nada.

Shojiro niño(ídem): Es cierto. Aquí todos somos fuertes.

Eduardo: Vos eres mi mejor alumno. Con tal de que hagas todos los pasos correctamente y demuestres lo sabes, harás que me sienta orgulloso.

Shojiro niño:¡Gracias maestro! Bueno, allá voy.

Shojiro salió al escenario e hizo el baile con una técnica impresionante. El jurado se quedó sorprendido. Cuando volvió hasta su maestro...

Eduardo: Así se hace muchacho.

Shojiro niño:¡Gracias!

Eduardo: Mira, ahora va a bailar el hijo de Escobar.

Shojiro miró al niño. Estaba muy nervioso y al salir al escenario no hizo ningún movimiento. El jurado miró al chico petrificado.

Jurado 1#:¿No vas a bailar?

Rodrigo niño: Eh...yo...

Jurado 2#: Vamos niño, que no te dé miedo.

Rodrigo niño: Uh….

Jurado 3#:¡Vamos mocoso!¡No tenemos todo el día!

El niño intentaba bailar, pero no podía. Le fallaban las piernas a causa de los nervios.

Jurado 1#: Lo siento chico. Aquí se viene a bailar. Si no vas a marcar ningún paso, será mejor que te marches.

El niño miró a su padre con los ojos llorosos. Este estaba completamente decepcionado. El crío no pudo contener más las lágrimas y salió corriendo.

Rodrigo niño (llorando):¡No pienso volver a bailar tango!

Shojiro vio como su contrincante salía corriendo de la sala mientras su maestro lo seguía.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Zoro:Shojiro…

Shojiro(despertando de sus pensamientos):¿Eh?

Zoro:¿Qué si te pasa algo?

Shojiro: Ah, no, nada.

Este se levantó y observó el reloj.

Shojiro: Ya es la hora, vamos.

Rodrigo: Bien. Solo marcaremos unos cuantos pasos. El que los haga mejor cumple su parte del trato,¿Ok?

Shojiro:¡OK!

Todos se encontraban en el salón de baile. Smoker estaba muy nervioso.

Smoker: Como pierda, juro que lo mato.

Zuriñe: Tranquilízate, ya te he dicho que no es tan bueno.

Eduardo:¡Mantén la concentración Shojiro!

Shojiro:Hai,hai...

Rodrigo: Muy bien. Empecemos.

Este salió al escenario e hizo unos pasos increíbles dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Smoker:¡¿PERO NO DECÍAIS QUE ERA MALO?!

Hikaru:¡ESO NOS DIJO EDUARDO!

Eduardo:¡ES CIERTO!¡ANTES ERA UN MEDIOCRE!¡PERO OLVIDÉ DECIRLES QUE PRACTICÓ MUCHÍSIMO MIENTRAS LOS OTROS MAESTROS TRABAJABAN EN LA ACADEMIA!

Todos(cabreados):¡¿Y NOS LO DICES AHORA?!

Pero eso no hizo que el moreno se echara atrás. Salió fuera e hizo los mismos pasos que su contrincante.

Yamsha: Vaya...Shojiro también es bueno.

Rodrigo(cabreado):Maldito...

Este empezó a bailar con una técnica excelente. Pero Shojiro consiguió igualarlos añadiendo cada vez técnicas más sorprendentes. Siguieron así un buen rato. Mientras, Zoro suspiraba.

Zoro: Esto es un agobio. Necesito salir a tomar aire.

Tashigi(ídem): Yo también.

Estos seguían bailando hasta que Rodrigo se hartó y dio un empujón al chico.

Rodrigo:¡Ya está bien!¡Porqué siempre tienes que ser tú el que me hace quedar mal?!

Todos:¿Eh?

Eduardo: Shojiro conoció a Rodrigo cuando era chico.

Todos:¡¿QUÉ?!

Rodrigo miró a los marines con cara de desprecio y contestó.

Rodrigo: Así es...este idiota se presentaba a las mismas competiciones que yo y como salía a escena antes, hacía que me pusiera nervioso. Por eso no podía bailar bien en público.

Eduardo: Eso significa que no tienes confianza en ti mismo.

Rodrigo:¡Por tu culpa maldito vejestorio, las pasé putas!

Eduardo: No fue culpa mía que no te salieran bien los pasos.

Rodrigo:¡Siempre te las arreglabas para que Shojiro saliera antes que yo a escena!

Eduardo: No tenías porqué ponerte nervioso.

Shojiro intervino en aquella conversación.

Shojiro: Te rajaste en cuanto pudiste en vez de seguir insistiendo.

Rodrigo:¡¿Qué?!

Shojiro: El tango no consiste solo en bailarlo, tienes que sentirlo.

Eduardo: Al principio Shojiro tampoco tenía confianza en si mismo. Pero con un poco de motivación, consiguió ponerse a la altura de los grandes maestros del tango. Y ahora, aunque no practique todos los días, mientras siga teniendo pasión, nunca olvidará sus técnicas.

Shojiro(sonriendo de oreja a oreja): Así es como llegas a ser un gran bailarín. Poniendo todo tu corazón y empeño.

Rodrigo se sintió muy motivado por el moreno en aquel momento. Este suspiró y sonrió a Shojiro.

Rodrigo: Está bien, tú ganas. Toma la gema.

Este le entregó a su contrincante el pequeño trozo de gema.

Shojiro: Gracias, y no lo olvides Rodrigo.

Rodrigo:¿Eh?

Shojiro(sonriendo): Tú eres el hijo de Ricardo Escobar. Puedes llegar a ser un bailarín excelente.

Mientras, el resto del equipo murmuraba cada uno lo suyo.

Hikaru y Kaoru(llorando):¡QUE PALABRAS TAN SABIAS SHOJIRO!¡NOS HACEN LLORAR!

Smoker:Bah, que mariconada.

Hideaki: Nunca había oído hablar a Shojiro así.

Zuriñe: Bueno, al menos hemos ganado el duelo ¿no?

Lee (confuso): Sí, eso creo.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡Bueno!¡Hemos ganado!¡Qué bien!¿eh Tashigi?

Yamsha:Tashigi ha salido fuera con Zoro hace tiempo.

Este se quedó repasando las palabras de su hermano unos instantes y...

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Zoro: Creo que hemos ganado.

Tashigi: Sí, eso parece.

Zoro(sonriendo):Que bien, por fin podremos marcharnos.

Tashigi(observando el mar del puerto): El atardecer en Buenos Aires es precioso...

Zoro miró a la espadachina. Se veía que estaba muchísimo más calmada, sonreía de forma encantadora. El espadachín se ruborizó un poco.

Zoro: Oye...

Tashigi alzó la vista y miró al joven a los ojos.

Tashigi:¿Sí?

Zoro se sonrojo todavía más y dijo en voz muy bajita...

Zoro: Lo del kimono...en realidad...creo que te sienta muy bien.

A pesar de haberlo dicho susurrando la joven oyó aquel cumplido y también se sonrojó.

Tashigi(sonriendo): Gracias.

El peliverde se acercó un poco a la chica e intentó acercar su rostro.

Zoro(muy sonrojado):Tashigi...me gustaría decirte algo...

Tashigi:¿Sí?¿de que se trata?

Zoro: Es que...últimamente...tengo el presentimiento de que tú...

Tashigi: Dime...

Zoro: Tú...

Tashigi:¿Yo que?

Zoro: Tú...me gust...

Hideaki:¡HOLA CHICOS!

Ambos espadachines se sobresaltaron.

Zoro: Joder...¿es que a todos os gusta aparecer de golpe y porrazo?

Hideaki:¿Que pasa?¿Molesto?

Zoro:¿Uh?

Hideaki puso una pícara sonrisa.

Hideaki: O es que acaso...¿estabais en un momento muy íntimo?

Zoro y Tashigi se sonrojaron aún más de lo que ya estaban.

Zoro y Tashigi:¡NO!

Shojiro apareció tras ellos y apoyó su codo sobre el hombro de Zoro con la misma sonrisa que Hideaki.

Shojiro:¿Qué?¿Ligando pollo?

Zoro(sonrojado):¡QUE NO!

Smoker también apareció con aquella sonrisa y le ofreció una rosa al espadachín.

Smoker: Toma. Ya verás como se te lanza cuando le des esto.

Zoro:¡DEJÁDME EN PAZ!

Smoker,Hideki y Shojiro(sonriendo):¡Vale, vale! Solo queríamos ayudarte.

Tashigi(sonrojada):Cambiemos de tema.¿Tenéis la gema?

Shojiro sacó el pequeño trozo de su bolsillo y se la entregó a Zoro.

Shojiro: Pues claro.¿Tú que te crees?

Yamsha, Ten-shi-fu, Lee y Kaoru aparecieron por la puerta.

Zoro:Shojiro, ¿te has despedido de tu maestro?

Shojiro:Hai.

Zoro: Bien, entonces ya podemos marcharnos.

Tashigi: Un momento.

Todos:¿Uh?

Tashigi:¿Dónde están Zuriñe y Hikaru?

Hikaru: ¿Qué hará a partir de ahora Eduardo?

Eduardo: Rodrigo me ha pedido que enseñe nuevas técnicas de baile en su academia. Ya que ha aprendido la lección, no veo nada malo en echarle una manita.

Zuriñe: Vaya, eso es genial. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto.

Hikaru: Cuídese mucho.

Eduardo: Adiós muchachos, y muchas gracias por todo.

El pequeño hurón se posó sobre el hombro del pelirrojo y le lamió la cara.

Hikaru: Adiós Miko, espero que volvamos a vernos.

El anciano miró a Hikaru y sonrió.

Eduardo:¿Sabes una cosa chico? Te lo regalo.

Hikaru:¡¿EH?!

Eduardo: Se ve que le caes bien. Además, yo ya estoy muy mayor para cuidar animales. Encima es una cría, de modo que me costaría mucho más ocuparme de él.

Hikaru:¿Está seguro?  
Eduardo: Sí, seguro. Además...

Hikaru:¿Uh?

Eduardo(sonriendo): Seguro que tu novia te ayudará a cuidarlo muy bien.

Al oír aquellas palabras Hikaru y Zuriñe se miraron el uno al otro completamente sonrojados, sin saber que decir.

Zuriñe(sonrojada): No soy su novia, pero de todos modos le prometo que ayudaré a este bobo a criar a Miko.

Eduardo: Bien. Así me gusta, y ahora apresúrense; que sus compañeros les esperan.

El pelirrojo y la castaña miraron tras ellos y a lo lejos vieron a sus compañeros llamándoles.

Smoker:¡VAMOS!¿QUÉ HACÉIS AHÍ TODAVÍA!¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS!

Hikaru y Zuriñe: Sí.¡Adiós Eduardo!

Eduardo:¡Adiós chicos!

Estos dos llegaron hasta su grupo.

Kaoru:¿Y este animal tan beautiful?

Hikaru: Me lo ha dado el viejo Eduardo. Se llama Miko.

Lee:¡QUE GUAY!¡ESO...?!ESO ES UN HURÓN?!

Ten-shi-fu: ¡Otro tripulante más en nuestro barco!

Hideaki(molesto)¬o¬: Sí, y otra boquita que alimentar...

**Aquí está el capitulo 16. Seguro que se les hizo algo largo y pesado (les comprendo) pero a partir de ahora haré un capítulo de cada país. Así que tómense su tiempo para leer, que no hay prisa. Espero que les haya gustado, y que no se líen mucho con los personajes, que lo más probable es que no los conozcan a todos, lo entiendo, debe de ser un autentico lío, pero ya verán jeje, se les acaba cogiendo cariño, ya que cada uno de los tripulantes tiene su historia (bueno, no pienso poner la historia de todos, todos, ya que se me hace muy pesado ¬o¬ y seguramente a ustedes en algunos momentos también) pero sí pienso poner muchas historias que la mayoría de los marines compartirán con Zoro. Y espero que las disfruten. Bueno,¡ADIOS, Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO! **


	17. Chapter 17:México y el día de los

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 17

**: México y el día de los muertos.**

Smoker(bostezando):Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...que sueño...

Smoker estaba en la sala de trabajo con Hina.

Hina: Eso te pasa por quedarte jugando con los gemelos a la play station hasta la madrugada.

Smoker:Hai,hai...desde que salimos de Buenos Aires no he pegado ojo...

Hina:¿Y eso?

Smoker:¡Es por Hati!¡No para quieto desde que dijimos que nuestra próxima parada era México!

Hina sonrió.

Hina: Es normal que este contento. Hace mucho tiempo que no volvía a su país.

Smoker: Sí, es cierto. La última vez que estuvo allí fue cuando nos conocimos.

Hina: Es verdad. Además querrá ver a su padre. Con lo bien que se llevaban y hace tanto que no se ven.

El peliblanco dio un suspiro de alegría.

Smoker: Ah...¿y quién no querrá ver al bueno de Manuelito?

Hina: Es verdad. Tú también te llevabas muy bien con su padre ¿no es así?

Smoker: Así es, los mexicanos son tan simpáticos. Ya ves, Hati es mitad mexicano y es mi mejor amigo, y su padre Manuel es un tío majísimo.

Hina: Sí tienes razón, son gente muy agradable...

Smoker(intentando dar celos a Hina):Puede que en este viaje me enamore de una mexicana bien guapa, con un buen cuerpo y...

Hina no lo soportaba más, de modo que cogió las tijeras y se las lanzó a Smoker intentando herirle. Afortunadamente, este se apartó por los pelos.

Smoker(enfadado): Y a poder ser, que no tenga tan mala uva como tú.

La pelirrosa sonrió y salió a cubierta dónde se percató de que su compañero Hati, no dejaba de dar suspiros de felicidad.

Hina: Vaya. Ya veo que estás muy contento ¿eh?

Este se dio la vuelta haciendo que Hina se asustara. Tenía cara de felicidad sí, pero es que era tan feliz que incluso llegaba a dar miedo.

Hati:¡Sí!¡Soy muy feliz!

El capitán del bigote se acercó al espadachín, el cual estaba con Tashigi y preguntó.

Hati(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Zorito...

Zoro(algo asustado por la cara del hombre):¿S...sí?

Hati:¿Puedes leerme una vez más lo que pone en el diario?

El espadachín hizo una pequeña mueca.

Zoro:¿Otra vez?

Hati sonrió aún más.

Hati:Hai.

A Zoro no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar, ya que este no dejaba de mirarle con ojos de cordero degollado.

Zoro: A ver...que te leo.

Chibi Hati(como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le van a contar un cuento):¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

El peliverde cogió el diario y se puso a leer.

_Día 13 de junio:_

_Acabo de llegar a México._

Chibi Hati:¡YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Zoro ¬o¬: Pero si todavía no he empezado.¿Porqué carajos te emocionas?

Tashigi(sonriendo): Que cuco el capitán. Parece un niño pequeño.

Zoro(ignorando aquello): En fin...sigamos.

_Des__embarcaremos dentro de muy poco; en menos de unas dos horas._

_Tengo entendido que voy a conocer a un artesano bastante bueno._

_Ah, y también a su hijo, que es unos tres años más joven que yo. _

_Sé que se llama Hati._

Chibi Hati:¡SÍ!¡Ese soy yo!

Zoro: Sí...ya sabemos que eres tú.

_Y su padre, el artesano__, se llama Manuel._

Chibi Hati:¡Y Manuel es mi papi!

Zoro(cabreado): Por última vez. O dejas de interrumpirme o no te lo leo.¿Está claro?

Hati(con carita triste): Vale...

_Viv__en en un pueblo de Oaxaca, Zaachila._(Creo que es el nombre de uno de los pueblos pero no estoy muy segura.)

_Quiero llegar pronto ya que estoy muy cansada._

_Tengo entendido que Hati tiene un gran manejo con las armas._

Hati: Que gran verdad es esa.

Zoro(cerrando el diario enfadado):Se acabó. Ya no te lo leo.

Chibi Hati:¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Zoro: Por pesado.

Hati(con cara de perrito abandonado):Porfi...

Zoro:¡NO!

Tashigi(quitándole el diario):¡Zoro, no seas crío!

La peliazul volvió a abrir el diario y siguió leyendo.

_Al parecer mi padre y Manuel Mastersson tienen _

_mucha confianza entre ellos. No estoy muy segura de porqué,_

_pero creo que su hijo y yo nos llevaremos bien, ya que tengo entendido _

_que los mexicanos son gente muy amable._

Zoro ¬o¬: Joder con mi madre. Parece que estaba enamorada de ti antes de conocerte.

Hati(sonrojado):¡N-no seas tonto!

Zoro¬¬:¿Uh?

Hati: Tu madre y yo éramos muy amigos, eso es todo. Yo la consideraba mi hermana mayor. Me lo contaba todo.

Zoro:¿A sí?

Hati: Sí.

Este miró a Tashigi y sonrió.

Hati: También tenía mucha confianza con la madre de Tashigi.

Ambos espadachines se miraron el uno al otro y suspiraron.

Zoro y Tashigi: Mujeriego.

Hati(sonrojado):¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!

Este se sentó junto a los espadachines enfadado.

Hati: Lo que pasa es que a mí siempre se me ha dado mejor tratar con las chicas que con los chicos. Vuestras madres eran mejores amigas, y cada vez que había algún problema con vuestros padres, que por cierto también eran mejores amigos, venían hasta servidor a contarle sus penas.

Zoro y Tashigi:¿Nuestros padres?,¿Mejores amigos?

Hati(pensativo):Hai. Incluso estuvieron hablando sobre algo de prometeros...

Aquello hizo que los dos jóvenes se ruborizaran. Pero Zoro intentó disimularlo.

Zoro:Hati, ya no sabes que decir para que te hagamos caso.

Hati: Es verdad. Estuvieron hablando sobre aquello. Solo que no les dio tiempo a enlazaros porqué unos días después se formó la guerra de Ascanta.

Tashigi:Hai,hai. Lo que tú digas.

Hati: Es verdad.

Shigeru:¡Capitán Hati!

El nombrado se dio la vuelta y miró a Shigeru.

Hati:¿Sí?

Shigeru: Estamos entrando en el golfo de México. ¿Está muy lejos su pueblo?

Hati: Un poco. Pero hay que ir allí y coger la gema. Mi padre seguramente estará ocupado haciendo máscaras.

Zoro: ¿Máscaras?¿Para qué?

Hati sonrió.

Hati:¿No lo sabéis chicos? Dentro de dos días se celebra en México...

Estos escucharon atentamente al capitán.

Hati:¡El día de los muertos!

* * *

Zuriñe:¿El día de los muertos?

Lee(sonriendo):Así es.¿No es genial Nee-san?

Lee y Zuriñe estaban hablando en la habitación de los chicos, en la cual, solo estaban ellos dos.

Lee: Hati me ha hablado muchas veces de ese día festivo. Es como...pariente próximo de Halloween.

Zuriñe:¿A sí?  
Lee: Sí. Y según él, las fiestas de su pueblo son increíbles.

Zuriñe:¿Y en que consiste esa fiesta?¿Es algo así como el truco o trato versión mexicana?

Lee: No, que va.

Zuriñe:¿Entonces que es?

Lee: Es una celebración mexicana indígena que honra a los difuntos el día 2 de noviembre. La gente se disfraza con máscaras y sale por la noche. Es una pasada.

Zuriñe: Puede...pero...¿no te da un poco de miedo Lee? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Zuriñe vio como a Lee se le iluminaban los ojos estilo súper contento.

Lee:¡¿Bromeas?!Tiene que ser una pasada!

Zuriñe(asustada por la cara de Lee):¿Tú...tú crees?

Lee(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡Sí! La fiesta también se celebra para estar con la familia.

Zuriñe: Entonces supongo que no nos separaremos de Smoker y el resto.

La chica suspiró.

Zuriñe: La verdad es que me alivia...este tipo de cosas me dan un poco de "yuyu".

Lee: Quizá veamos un espíritu.¡Eso sí que sería una pasada! Y he oído que se come algo así como...pan con azúcar glaseado dentro.

Choji:¡¿OÍ BIEN?!PAN CON AZÚCAR GLASEADO?!

El gordito apareció de repente.

Lee: Hai. Creo que se llama pan de muerto, y que tiene forma de calavera (Nota: no estoy muy segura.)

Choji: Que rico. Vaya una forma más maravillosa de complementar el dulce con algo como el pan.

Lee: Además, Hati me ha dicho que me llevará al cementerio por la noche.¡Y que jugaremos a la wija!

Zuriñe:¡ESO SI QUE NO QUIERO HACERLO!¡QUÉ PASARÍA SI SE ME APARECIERA EL FANTASMA DE...EL ABUELO DE SMOKER, POR EJEMPLO?!

Lee(sintiendo un escalofrío):Uhhhh eso sí que sería terrorífico. Y eso que solo he visto una vez la foto de su abuelo y me ha traumatizado.

Zuriñe(ídem): Y que lo digas...

Lee: Pero yo creo que solo aparecerán los espíritus que están en los cementerios de México.

Ten-shi-fu: Pues yo no me creo nada...

El peliazul apareció tras la puerta.

Lee:¿Qué?

Ten-shi-fu:¡Vamos Lee!¿Cómo puedes creer que vayan a aparecer espíritus frente a ti?¡Que tontería!

Lee(de morros):Pues yo creo que sí pueden...,como aquella vez que Hati dijo que vio una cara en la pared.

Ten-shi-fu sonrió.

Ten-shi-fu: Lee...nos estaba contado una historia de terror.

Zuriñe: Sí, era Halloween ¿recuerdas?

El cejudo se levantó de la cama muy enfadado.

Lee:¡Pues yo sí creo en los espíritus!

Y dicho esto se marchó de la habitación.

Zuriñe: Que carácter...

Ten-shi-fu:¿Porqué se ha enfadado? No he dicho nada malo.

Zuriñe: Lee se toma las cosas muy a pecho. Aunque yo también creo que los espíritus existen.

Ten-shi-fu: Sí, lo que tú digas...ah, por cierto Zuriñe.

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Ten-shi-fu:¿Has visto a Hinata?

Zuriñe: Mmmmmm no.¿Porqué?  
Ten-shi-fu: Es que...tengo el presentimiento de que...

Zuriñe:¿Sí?  
Ten-shi-fu: Mmmmmm...no sé. Es que...desde que salimos de Buenos Aires creo que me está evitando.

Zuriñe:¿Es que ha pasado algo entre vosotros dos?

Ten-shi-fu(sonrojado): ¡No!, que va.

Zuriñe: Chico...solo era una pregunta.

Ten-shi-fu: Es que...cuando íbamos por el puerto, Neji dijo una cosa que...no fue de su agrado. Y desde entonces cada vez que me ve, sale corriendo.

Zuriñe: Uh...creo que tenía reconocimiento médico con tu hermano. A lo mejor él sabe algo.

Ten-shi-fu: Ah, gracias.

El joven iba a salir por la puerta, pero la castaña lo detuvo con una pregunta.

Zuriñe: Por cierto Ten-shi-fu...

Ten-shi-fu:¿Eh?

Zuriñe:¿Qué fue lo dijo Neji?

Este pensó en las palabras de su amigo y se puso rojísimo.

Ten-shi-fu(saliendo de la habitación):Nada, nada en especial.

* * *

Yamsha: Estás perfectamente. No tienes ningún problema de salud, ni de físico.

Hideaki se abrochó la camisa. Yamsha le estaba haciendo la revisión médica de todos los meses.

Yamsha: Eso sí...

El joven miró al médico.

Yamsha: Tienes el pulso algo más acelerado que la última vez.¿Estás nervioso por algo?

Hideaki:¿Yo? No que yo sepa.

El peliazul frunció el ceño a su compañero como preguntando "¿seguro?", entonces este contestó.

Hideaki: Bueno...puede que sí este un poco nervioso.

Yamsha sonrió.

Yamsha: Ya veo.¿Tienes idea de porqué?

El rubio suspiró.

Hideaki: Esta semana me está volviendo loco...

Yamsha:¿Y eso?

Hideaki: Desde que Hikaru trajo ese estúpido hurón, las provisiones de comida están reduciendo mucho.

Yamsha: Pues se compra más comida. No hay que preocuparse por eso.

Hideaki hizo una mueca.

Hideaki: Ya, pero yo soy quién paga la comida. Y si no tengo pasta se la tengo que pedir a Kyouya. Y no me apetece nada...

Yamsha: Ya entiendo. Si te prestase algo, deberías devolverle el triple ¿cierto?

El joven asintió sollozando y el peliazul suspiró.

Yamsha: Bueno...creo que tengo algo de dinero. Si te ves en algún apuro de esos puedes pedírmelo.

Hideaki(sin creerse lo que oía):¿En serio?

Yamsha: Sí, claro.

El joven empezó a llorar y abrazó a su compañero.

Chibi Hideaki: ¡GRACIAS YAMSHA!¡HASTA AHORA NADIE HABÍA SIDO TAN GENEROSO CONMIGO!

Yamsha(sonriendo): Vale, vale. Pero deja de abrazarme, me vas a asfixiar.

Toc,Toc alguien llamó a la puerta.

Yamsha: Adelante.

Su hermano pequeño entró en la habitación.

Ten-shi-fu: Hola chicos...

Yamsha: Hola Ten-shi-fu.

Hideaki: Hola.

Ten-shi-fu: Yamsha, tengo que hablar contigo.

Hideaki se levantó de la silla.

Hideaki(saliendo de la enfermería):Bueno, yo me voy a cubierta. Adiós.

Yamsha y Ten-shi-fu: Adiós.

Yamsha se tumbó en la cama de la enfermería y preguntó.

Yamsha:¿Qué ocurre?

Ten-shi-fu:¿Has visto a Hinata?

Yasmsha:¿Hinata? Sí, le he hecho la revisión médica antes de hacérsela a Hideaki.¿Porqué?

Ten-shi-fu:¿Te ha preguntado por mí?

Yamsha(confuso):¿Eh? Pues...no.

Ten-shi-fu(cabizbajo):Ya veo.

Yamsha:¿Porqué?,¿tenía algo que decirte o...?

Ten-shi-fu: No, no tenía nada que decirme. Pero es que...está muy rara.

Yamsha(incorporándose en la cama):Lo cierto es que yo también la veía comportarse de forma algo extraña.

El hermano pequeño alzó la vista.

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿En serio?!

Yamsha: Sí. No dejaba de temblar cuando le preguntaba como se sentía.¿Es que ha pasado algo?

Ten-shi-fu: Hombre...sí, ha pasado. Pero no te preocupes, no es tan grave. ¿Sabes a dónde ha ido?

Yamsha: No. No tengo ni idea. Y tampoco dispongo de tiempo para buscarla; tengo que hacer la revisión médica a toda la tripulación antes de desembarcar en México. Solo me quedan unas horas.

Ten-shi-fu: Ya veo. Bueno, me voy a buscarla.

Yamsha(deteniendo a su hermano): Espera ¿a dónde vas?

Ten-shi-fu(confuso):¿Uh? A buscar a Hinata.  
Yamsha: Tendrás que hacerlo más tarde. Justo ahora te iba llamar para hacerte la revisión.

Ten-shi-fu(volviendo a sentarse): Ah, de acuerdo.

Yamsha: Muy bien, lo primero que tengo que hacer es medirte y...?dónde está el metro?

El peliazul miró por todo su escritorio, pero no encontró nada. Entonces vio una cosa larga y blanca sobre la cama. Era Miko, y tenía el metro en su boca.

Yamsha: Dame eso bicho.

Ten-shi-fu(corrigiendo a su hermano mayor):Se llama Miko.  
Yamsha: Como sea. Voy a quitarle el metro.

Este se acercó al hurón e intentó quitárselo. Pero el animal fue más rápido y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Yamsha(enfadado):¡Maldito animal!

El peliazul salió corriendo a cubierta y gritó muy enfadado.

Yamsha(cabreado):¡HIKARU!

Hikaru:¿Eh?

El pelirrojo miró al médico.

Yamsha:¡INTENTA MANTENER ALEJADO DE LA ENFERMERÍA TU ESTÚPIDO HURÓN!

Hikaru(de morros):Vale...pero solo estaba jugando...

Yamsha(arrebatándole el metro al animal):¡Pues que no juegue con mis cosas!

Shigeru observaba desde la otra punta de la cubierta a su prometido.

Shigeru(sonrojada):Yamsha es tan lindo cuando se enfada...

Mientras, cerca de Yamsha y el pelirrojo, Rita y Kenoske se dirigían con un cubo a cubierta.

Kenoske:¿Se puede saber porqué llevamos agua salada para fregar la cubierta?

Rita: Hideaki me dijo que el agua de los barriles se estaba gastando. Por eso creo que deberíamos fregarla con agua de mar.

Kenoske: Pues yo creo que el agua salada estropeará el suelo.

Rita(de morros):No es cierto Kenoske.

El niño sonrió pícaramente y cogió un poco de agua del cubo.

Kenoske: Por supuesto que sí. Al igual que puede estropear tu cara.

Este salpicó a la niña y se echó a reír. Rita se puso muy furiosa con el niño moreno.

Rita:¡¿Eres tonto?!

Kenoske(haciéndole burla):¡JAJAJA!

La niña cogió el cubo de agua e intentó arrojárselo a Kenoske. Pero este se escondió tras Yamsha y el agua salada solo salpicó al peliazul.Zoro vio la escenita desde la otra punta con Tashigi.

Yamsha(intentando contener su ira):Como os odio a todos...

Hosaki se asomó desde la puerta de a cocina y gritó:

Hosaki:¡Preparaos para desembarcar!

Todos:¡Sí!

* * *

Una vez en tierra firme, los marines se dirigieron al pueblo Hati. Pero...¿nadie se pregunta como fueron?

Zoro:¡¿De dónde demonios has sacado tantos caballos?!

Tras el capitán se encontraban un montón de jamelgos. Este sonrió.

Hati: Los he alquilado por ahí, creo que será mejor ir a mi pueblo cabalgando.

Smoker(haciendo una mueca):¡No jodas tío! Yo me cojo el coche.

Pero cuando se disponía a volver al barco para coger el vehículo, Hati le asestó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Smoker(con un chichón):¡¿QUÉ COÑO ESTÁS HACIENDO?!

Hati:¡No permitiré que contamines mi patria con tu asqueroso descapotable!

Smoker(de morros):Vale, vale...

Zuriñe(subiéndose en uno de los animales):En fin, esto es mejor que nada. Y tampoco se está tan mal.

Hideaki:¡Sí!¡Y montar en burro parece divertido!

El rubio dijo esto señalando a los gemelos quiénes se lo estaban pasando pipa mientras aprendían a cabalgar.

Zuriñe: Eh...Hideaki, no es un burro.

De repente el grupo se dio cuenta de cómo Hosaki cabalgaba como un profesional sobre el caballo y se quedaron asombrados.

Temari:¡Vaya capitán! No sabía que se le diera también eso de cabalgar.

Hosaki(sonriendo):Es fácil. Cuando vinimos a México y conocimos a Hati me pasaba el día entero montando. Algo de práctica ya tengo.

Hati(ídem):Es cierto. Recuerdo que te encantaba el único caballo que había en mi pueblo. Te pasabas horas y horas montándolo.

Hina(ídem):¡Sí! Eras sorprendente Hosaki.

Hosaki(sonrojado): Que va mujer. Je,je,je...

Desde la otra punta, Smoker los observaba de morros lleno de celos por el cumplido que le había hecho Hina a su hermano.

Smoker(imitando la voz de Hina): _Eras sorprendente Hosaki..._¡¿Y yo qué?! También montaba en aquel estúpido caballo y nunca me ha dicho nada.

El capitán oyó aquello y se acercó a Smoker.

Hati: Lo que dices es verdad. Pero...¿no recuerdas lo que pasaba cada vez que te montabas?  
Smoker:¿Eh?

_FLASH BACK_

Hati(hace dieciocho años):Este es el único caballo que tenemos en todo el pueblo. Hasta ahora, casi nadie ha conseguido montarlo.

Hina(hace dieciocho años):¿En serio? Que fuerte.

Hosaki(hace dieciocho años):Pues creo que ya va siendo hora de que alguien lo haga.

El castaño se acercó hasta el animal y empezó a acariciarle el lomo. Poco tiempo después, el joven podía montarlo a la perfección. Mientras, Hati e Hina observaban asombrados a su compañero.

Hina:¡Increíble!

Hati:¡Ha conseguido montar al "Gran CM"!

Smoker(hace dieciocho años):¿Gran CM?

Hati: Gran caballo mexicano.

Smoker: Ah, ya veo.

Hosaki bajó del caballo y sonrió.

Hosaki: Ha sido divertido.

Hati:¡Eres genial!¡Hasta ahora muy pocos de nuestro país han conseguido domarlo!

Hina: Es que Hosaki es buenísimo para este tipo de cosas.

Smoker se puso de morros ante aquel comentario. Miró unos instantes al caballo y se acercó a él.

Smoker: No es para tanto este bicho...

El joven marine se lanzó sobre el animal de golpe.

Hati:¡No hagas eso...!¡Te puede dar una...!

PASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Hati: Así fue como te acabó dando una cohóz en todo el ojo.

Hina: Fuiste un completo imbécil Hojara.

Smoker(de morros):Ese bicho me estaba provocando.

Hosaki(sonriendo):Ya, pero no hagas lo mismo con tu nuevo caballo o acabarás peor que la última vez.

El capitán peliblanco sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Smoker(dándole golpecitos en el morro a su caballo):Bah...aquello fue un caso aparte. Seguro que este es medio idiota y lo puede montar hasta mi abuela.

Pero...

¡¡ÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAC!!

Smoker:¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¡ESTE HIJO PUTA ME HA MORDIDO!

Hosaki(ignorándolo):En cualquier caso debemos darnos prisa. Iremos hasta casa de tu padre, le pediremos la gema y nos quedaremos unos dos días allí.¿Qué os parece?

Hideaki: Buen plan.

Lee:¡El tiempo justo para disfrutar del día de los muertos!

* * *

Zoro:¿Falta mucho para llegar?

Habían pasado dos horas desde que habían salido del barco.

Hati: Ya casi estamos.

Ten-shi-fu: Eso espero, esta silla de montar me está dejando el culo mandril.

Akira: Sí, a mí también.

Kankurô: Pues a mí me gusta esto de viajar en caballo.

Akira: A diferencia de otros...

Akira señaló a Smoker. El animal de este no dejaba de hacer cabriolas para tirarlo al suelo.

Smoker:¡PUTO BICHO!¡PARA, PARA!

Hosaki:¿Ves? No sabes tratar con animales.

Smoker(apunto de caerse de la silla):¡Calla y ayúdame!

Hosaki: Búscate la vida.

Smoker(sollozando):¡Zuriñe, tú sí me ayudarás ¿vedad?!

Pero esta ni se había percatado del problema de su jefe ya que se encontraba hablando con Gaara.

Smoker(con lágrimas en los ojos):Nadie me quiere...

Mientras, Hikaru observaba de morros a ambos tenientes hablando amistosamente junto a su hermano gemelo.

Hikaru(de morros):Mírale, será estúpido.

Kaoru(confuso):¿Quién?  
Hikaru:¿Cómo se las arregla para hablar tanto con ella? A mí ni siquiera me sonríe cuando la hago un cumplido.

El pelirrojo pudo deducir por la actitud de su hermano que se refería a Gaara.

Kaoru(sonriendo):¿Celoso?

El pelirrojo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

Hikaru: No sé que nos pasa. Nunca hemos estado tan furiosos.

Kaoru(corrigiéndole):¿Hemos?

Hikaru intentó hacer como que no era el único que se sentía molesto.

Hikaru: Tú también odias a Gaara ¿a que sí Kaoru?

Kaoru: Que seamos gemelos no quiere decir que nos molesten las mismas cosas. Yo no siento nada cuando veo a Zuriñe hablando con Gaara.

Hikaru se sonrojó. Cada vez que le decía algo su hermano le daba la razón, pero ya no era así.

Kaoru: Yo no puedo tener tus mismos gustos siempre Hikaru.

Hikaru(sollozando):Eres cruel...

Kaoru:¡Pero eres mi hermano!¡Y siempre contarás con todo mi apoyo!

Hikaru(llorando):¡KAORU!

Kaoru(ídem):¡HIKARU!

Desde atrás, Zoro observaba a los gemelos.

Zoro: Estos gemelos están como putas cabras...

Tashigi(ídem):Hai.

Zoro: ¿Siempre han sido así?

Tashigi: Que va. Antes no hablaban con nadie.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Tashigi: Hasta hace un par de años, Hikaru y Kaoru siempre estaban metidos en su mundo. Nunca socializaban con nadie. Pasaban completamente de la gente.

(Nota: Si ven la serie ya entenderán.)

Zoro no se podía creer lo que oía. Hasta ahora, había creído que con ese carácter tan activo ambos hermanos habían sido súper sociables, o al menos eso le pareció a él cuando los conoció.

Zoro:¿Estas segura de que hablamos de los mismos gemelos?

La peliazul sonrió.

Tashigi: Ya sé que suena extraño, pero antes no armaban tanto escándalo como ahora. Solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Zoro:¿Y eso?

Tashigi(suspirando):Tenían el concepto de que todas las personas menos ellos eran idiotas.

Zoro:¿Y...cuando?

Tashigi:¿Cuándo se volvieron así de sociables?

El peliverde asintió.

Tashigi: El día que Smoker y Zuriñe consiguieron diferenciarlos.

Zoro: No entiendo.

Tashigi: Seguro que la primera vez que conociste a los gemelos pensaste que eran idénticos.

Zoro asintió. Lo cierto es que hasta hace poco le parecían completamente iguales.

Tashigi: Se sienten molestos porqué casi nadie consigue diferenciarlos el uno del otro.

Zoro(suspirando):No me extraña. Debe de ser un autentico agobio.

Tashigi(fríamente): Sí...yo también conozco esa sensación gracias a ti.

Zoro no le había escuchado.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Tashigi: Nada es igual. El caso es que si los conoces mejor, al final se te acaban haciendo completamente distintos.

Zoro frunció el ceño y esta sonrió.

Tashigi(sonriendo): Para diferenciar a dos personas físicamente iguales, tienes que quitarte de la cabeza que son como dos gotas de agua. Así es como al final te das cuenta de que nadie se parece a nadie.

Estos echaron un vistazo de lejos a los gemelos.

Hikaru:Kaoru.

Kaoru:¿?

Hikaru: Me siento observado.

Kaoru: Sí. Yo también.

Ambos pelirrojos miraron tras ellos y vieron a los dos espadachines. Los hermanos sonrieron de una forma que provocó un escalofrío en Zoro y Tashigi.

Hikaru y Kaoru: Parejita...¿que miráis?

Zoro(sonrojado): Na...nada.

Tashigi(ídem):¿Y que es eso de parejita?  
Los gemelos se acercaron hasta ellos.

Hikaru:¿Y bien?

Zoro:¿Y bien qué?

Hikaru:¿Cuándo vais a confesaros vuestro amor?

Esto hizo que Zoro y Tashigi se sonrojaran el doble.

Zoro y Tashigi:¡¿Q...QUÉ?!

Kaoru: Es para tener lista la cámara de video cuando os beséis por primera vez.

Zoro(muy sonrojado):No digáis chorradas.

Tashigi(ídem):¿Qué os hace pensar que este y yo nos gustamos?

Kaoru acercó su caballo al de Tashigi y la empujó bruscamente haciendo que esta casi se cayera de la silla de montar.

Zoro:¡Cuidado!

El peliverde se bajó en seguida de su animal y cogió a la joven en brazos.

Hikaru y Kaoru(sonriendo):¿Veis?¡Estáis enamorados!

Hkaru:Zoro no se abría bajado de la silla tan de golpe.

Kaoru : A no ser que fuera para salvar a su amada.

El peliverde y la espadachina miraron furiosos a los gemelos.

Zoro(cabreado):¡¿Estáis tontos o que os pasa?!Podría haberse roto la cabeza!

Hikaru y Kaoru: Por lo menos agradece que te hayamos dado el lujo de coger a tu novia en brazos.

Tashigi(muy enfadada):¡La próxima vez que hagáis algo parecido juro que os mato a los dos!

Esta montó de nuevo en el jamelgo y desvió la mirada de los gemelos siguiendo hacia delante. Zoro también montó en su caballo y los miró enfadado.

Zoro:¡Madurad de una vez y no hagáis tanto el capullo!

Este se fue tras Tashigi y los gemelos les miraron de lejos.

Kaoru(entristecido):Creo que se han enfadado con nosotros...

Hikaru(ídem):Pero si solo queríamos ayudar a darle un poco de romanticismo al ambiente.

Volviendo a lo de Zoro y Tashigi...

Zoro:¿Estas bien?

Tashigi: Sí, eso creo.

Zoro: Ten más cuidado. Nunca se sabe lo que tienen en mente esos dos.

Tashigi: Y que lo digas. No entiendo que les hace pensar que tú te preocuparías por mí.

Zoro miró serio a la espadachina y contestó:

Zoro: Pues la verdad es que me has dado un buen susto.

La joven miró al espadachín sorprendida.

Tashigi(sonrojada):¿Eh?

Zoro: Que me has asustado cuando estabas a punto de caerte.

Esta desvió la mirada aun algo ruborizada y contestó.

Tashigi(sonriendo):Bah, seguro que han sido reflejos.

Zoro: No. No lo han sido.

Tashigi(negando oír la verdad):Sí. Sí lo han sido.

Zoro: No.

Tashigi: Sí.

Zoro: Que no.

Tashigi: Que sí.

Zoro: No sé porqué, pero no me gusta que te hagas daño.

Tashgi:¿Eh?

El peliverde se percató de cómo Tashigi le miraba atentamente y empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Zoro(ruborizado):Quiero decir...que...ya has tenido muchos problemas por mi culpa.

Tashigi:…………….

Zoro: Como en el puerto cuando te caíste porque te empujé contra mí de golpe. Y en Buenos Aires cuando te raptaron porqué no les devolví la gema.

La espadachina se sentía cada más vez feliz con aquella conversación.

Zoro: Y ahora...casi te caes del caballo por la estúpida idea que tienen los gemelos de nosotros. Todo es por mi culpa. Y...yo...lo siento mucho.

Tashigi sonrió.

Tashigi: No tiene importancia. Son cosas que pasan. Y no han sido solo culpa tuya, yo también debería ser más cuidadosa.

Zoro: De todos modos, no te hagas la idea de que no me importas. Es cierto que me preocupo por lo que te pueda pasar.

La peliazul miró sonriendo al joven y este se puso aún más nervioso.

Zoro(más sonrojado que nunca): Porqué tú y yo...

Tashigi(ídem):¿Tú y yo qué?

Zoro: Tú y yo...

Tashigi: Dime...

Este no encontraba las palabras, de modo que se le ocurrió soltar la única frase no precipitada que le vino a la mente.

Zoro(intentando sonreír): Somos amigos...¿verdad?

La espadachina sonrió cariñosamente al espadachín.

Tashigi: Sí. Somos amigos.

Zoro(decepcionado y cabizbajo)Sí jejeje.../"Súper amigos...T-T"

Hati:¡BIEN CHICOS!¡YA HEMOS LLEGADO!

Estos se encontraban en la entrada al pueblo. La gente parecía bastante feliz y empezaba a vender cosas como ramos de flores, máscaras...etc.

Ten-shi-fu:¡Como mola!

Hati:¿Verdad que sí? Mirad, ya están decorando el pueblo entero con serpentinas y flores.

Ten-shi-fu se bajó del caballo y se dirigió a un puesto en el que vendían ramos.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Cuánto por una rosa?

Mientras tanto...

Neji: Es más grande de lo que yo creía.

Kiba: Sí.

Naoko: Quizá deberíamos preguntarle al capitán Hati dónde su casAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Frente a Naoko apareció alguien disfrazado con una máscara con forma de calavera. La persona se quitó la máscara.

Naoko(enfadada):¡Joder Lee que susto!

Lee(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡Estas máscaras molan!

Amelia:¿Uh?

Lee:¿Ocurre algo Amelia?

Amelia:¿No creéis que falta alguien?

Todos:¿Uh?

Tashigi: Es verdad.¿Dónde está Ten-shi-fu?

Ten-shi-fu:¡Estoy aquí!

Estos se giraron y vieron al peliazul con una rosa blanca en la mano.

Shikamaru:¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

Ten-shi-fu(ocultando la rosa):Es que...me entretuve jejeje...

Smoker: No os separéis de nosotros. El único que conoce esta zona es Hati. Si no sabemos llegar hasta su casa estamos perdidos.

Todos: Hai.

Hati: Seguidme, es por aquí.

La tripulación siguió al bigotudo. Pero cuando Hinata se disponía a caminar tras el resto Ten-shi-fu la cogió de la mano.

Hinata:¿?

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo):¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana? Te he estado buscando.

Hinata(tímidamente):¿A mí?

Ten-shi-fu(aun sonriendo):Hai. Quería hablar contigo.

El joven mostró la rosa a la chica.

Ten-shi-fu: Toma. La he comprado para ti.

La peliazul se sonrojó y empezó mover sus deditos (como de costumbre).

Hinata:¿En...en serio?

Ten-shi-fu: Sí. Creía que estabas enfadada conmigo desde lo de Neji, y creo que esta es la mejor manera de disculparme.

Hinata cogió la rosa muy sonrojada pero feliz, realmente feliz.

Hinata: Gracias Ten-shi-fuuma...

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo de oreja a oreja): No hay de que.

Este se acercó a la joven y le susurró al oído cariñosamente.

Ten-shi-fu: Ya sabes que...si quito a mi hermana, por que es de mi sangre...

Esta abrió los ojos como platos al oír lo siguiente que el joven la dijo.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo):...Tú eres mi chica favorita.

Al oír aquello Hinata se desmayó completamente roja.

Ten-shi-fu(agarrando a su amiga):¡Hinata!¡Estas bien?!

Neji se dio la vuelta y observó a Ten-shi-fu agarrando a Hinata de la cintura. Este creyó que se estaban abrazando, de modo que corrió hasta su amigo nervioso.

Neji(muy sobresaltado):¡TEN-SHI-FU!¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡YA TE HE DICHO QUE CON MI PRIMA ESO NO!

Ten-shi-fu:¡CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL!¡SE HA DESMAYADO!

Hinata(muy sonrojada aun inconsciente):Ten-shi-fu...

Mientras tanto...

Hati: Bueno, ya hemos llegado.

Este abrió la puerta de golpe. Zoro miró en el interior de la casa: era pequeña, pero acogedora. Frente a él había una mesa en la que se encontraban máscaras de madera recién talladas a mano. El peliverde cogió una de ellas.

Zoro:¡Vaya!¿Tú padre hace este tipo de cosas?

Hati(sonriendo):Hai.

Smoker: Pero...¿no debería estar aquí...?

¿?:¡HATI!¡HACE TANTO QUE NO TE VEO!

Zoro se sobresaltó del susto. Cuando se giró y vio a un hombre igualito al capitán Hati, solo que algo más mayor y poseía un bastón.

Hati(más que contento):¡PAPÁ!

Smoker(ídem):¡MANUEL!

Hina:¡Hola señor!

Hosaki:¡Konichiwa!

Manuel:¡HOJARA!¡HINA!¡HOSAKI!¡Son ustedes?

Los tres capitanes (sonriendo):Hai.

Manuel:¡No les veía desde que eran unos adolescentes!¡Hay que ver cuanto cambiaron!

Smoker:¡Hace tanto que no le vemos Manuel!

El hombre dio un amistoso abrazo a Smoker.

Manuel(sonriendo):Hojara...te volviste todo un hombre. Hati me había dicho que habían cambiado mucho, pero nunca imaginé que fuera para tanto. Oye Hojara...

Smoker:¿Sí?

Manuel:¿Qué pasó con tu flequillo? Ya no lo tienes.

Smoker: Sí, bueno...jejeje quería cambiar un poco mi imagen.

Manuel: Con la cara de niños que tenían la última vez que vinieron aquí y ahora están hechos unos hombres y una encantadora mujer.

Hina: Vaya, gracias.

Manuel:¿Pero dónde están mis modales?¡Pasen a tomar un té! Además...¿vinieron con sus reclutas cierto? Estarán cansados del viaje...

Todos:¡Gracias!

Pasó una hora más o menos y estos aún estaban tomando el té. Mientras, Manuel conversaba con los capitanes todo lo que habían hecho durante aquellos trece años que no se veían.

Manuel: Vaya Hosaki, veo que de carácter no cambiaste nada. Te siguen gustando muchísimo las chavas.

Hosaki(sonriendo de oreja a oreja): Pues ya ve Manuel.

El hombre sonrió y miró a Smoker y Hina.

Manuel: Bueno, ¿y que fue de ustedes dos?

Smoker e Hina:¿?

Manuel: La última vez que los ví estaban saliendo juntos.¿Se casaron o algo?

Este comentario hizo que los dos capitanes se pusieran completamente rojos.

Smoker(sonrojado): No. Aquello no pudo ser. Al final descubrimos que no éramos compatibles en absoluto.

Hina(ídem): Así es.

Manuel: Vaya muchachos, pero si su relación marchaba bastante bien. Comenzaron a salir cuando tenían 16 años y la última vez que nos vimos tenían 21. Llevaban 5 años juntos, y pensé que ya habrían formado una familia.

Hina sonrió con maldad y contestó.

Hina:¡JÁ!¡Formar una familia con este?!Si es como un crío!¡nunca ha sabido sentar la cabeza como es debido!

Smoker(enfadadísimo):¡¿A SÍ?!Pues cuando tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo todo se fue a la mierda por tu culpa!

Este dio un sorbo a su té y se levanto de la mesa de golpe.

Smoker: Antes de la invasión de Ascanta eras encantadora. No sé que habrá sido de aquella Hina que tanto me gustaba.

La pelirrosa hizo lo mismo que Smoker y contestó furiosa...

Hina:¡Y tú eras más inteligente!¡Empezaste a volverte un borde cuando te alistaste en la marina!

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y desviaron la mirada el uno del otro. Smoker se fue a la terraza y Hina salió fuera a tomar el aire.

Manuel(arrepentido):Me da que dije algo que no debía.

Hati(sonriendo):¡No te preocupes papaíto!

Hosaki: Son así de infantiles.

Manuel: Por cierto, no les pregunté.

Hati y Hosaki:¿Uh?

Manuel:¿Qué les trae por Zaachila? Hijo, tú me dijiste en la carta que era algo importante.

Hati: Sí, y es cierto.

Manuel:¿De que se trata?

El bigotudo capitán dio un pequeño empujoncito a Zoro hasta dónde estaba Manuel.

Hati: Permíteme presentarte a su alteza imperial. El gran Roronoa Zoro hijo del rey.

Manuel(sin dar crédito a lo que oía):¡¿QUÉ?!

Hosaki: Es el heredero de Ascanta.

El viejo hombre se puso a observar al espadachín de arriba abajo.

Manuel: Dios mío...desde luego se parece mucho a Koji...y tiene el pelo del mismo color que Lady Jhanu.

Hati: Sí, verde clarito.

Hideaki, Zuriñe, y los gemelos (abrazando a Zoro):¡Kawai! (Nota: Kawai significa "lindo" en japonés)

Manuel: Si lo trajeron hasta aquí solo puede significar una cosa. Vinieron por la gema ¿cierto?

Todos: Hai.

Manuel: Bien, pues por eso no hay problema. La recibirán cuando estén dispuestos a marcharse de México. Por que me imagino que se quedaran estos dos días de fiesta ¿no?

Lee:¡Por supuesto!¡Me encantará ver que fiestas se montan en días como estos!¡Hati me ha hablado mucho de ellas!

Manuel: Vaya...te recuerdo jovencito.¿No eres Rock Lee?¿Aquel chico que siempre practicaba artes marciales en Ascanta frente a mi casa?

Lee:¿¡SE ACUERDA!?

Manuel:¡Por supuesto!¡Hati me habló mucho de ti en la carta! Eres su **kyodai **¿verdad?

Lee(sonrojado): Sí.

Manuel: Me contó muchas cosas buenas, como que eres muy activo y apasionado. Y también muy simpático.

Lee(más sonrojado aun, pero a la vez muy feliz):¡¿En serio dijo todo eso?! JAJAJAJAJAJA

Zoro: Manuel...

Manuel:¿Uh?

Zoro(señalando las máscaras):¿Y se dedica a hacer este tipo de cosas?

El hombre sonrió, cogió una navaja y se puso a tallar una de las máscaras.

Manuel: Así es joven príncipe. Yo vivo de esto. Hace falta ser muy mañoso para hacer este tipo de cosas.

Zoro: Y supongo que paciente también.

Manuel: Sí jejeje, así es. Yo tengo mucha pacienciAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Mientras hablaba, el viejo hombre se cortó un poco el dedo.

Zoro:¡¿Está usted bien?!

Manuel miró la máscara furioso. La tiró al suelo y la pisó.

Manuel(de morros):¡YA NO QUIERO TRABAJAR!¡ME HA SALIDO MAL!

Zoro:¡¿Y A ESO LO LLAMA USTED TENER PACIENCIA?!

Tashigi: Oíd chicos...

Zoro(apartando la mirada de Manuel):¿Uh?,¿Qué pasa?

Tashigi:¿Habéis visto a Neji, Ten-shi-fu e Hinata? Hace tiempo que no les veo.

Todos:¡¿EHHHHHHHH?!

Smoker:¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

El capitán peliblanco llegó de nuevo al salón de estar corriendo.

Smoker(tapándose la cara con la mano):¡SERÁN IDIOTAS!¡CREÍ HABERLES DICHO QUE NO SE SEPARARAN!

Manuel: Pues aquellos jóvenes lo llevan claro.

Todos:¿Eh?

Manuel: Porque dentro de poco va a dar comienzo la fiesta. Ya es casi de noche y la gente se empezará a disfrazar con máscaras. Les será muy difícil encontrar el camino entre tanta gente.

Hati:¡OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Este salió corriendo fuera y se montó a toda prisa en su caballo.

Lee:¡Eh Hati!

Zoro:¡¿A dónde vas?!

Hati: ¡Se me ha olvidado ir al cementerio!

Manuel:¿Vas a ir al cementerio?¿Ahora?

Hati: Así es. Tengo que ir a saludar a mamá.

Lee:¡Ah!¡Yo quiero ir contigo!

Hati: Está bien.

Tashigi:Hati.

Hati:¿Uh?

Tashigi:¿Puedo coger otro caballo?

Hati y Lee:¿Eh?

Zoro:¿Y tú adónde quieres ir?

Tashigi: Puede que por el camino encuentre a mi hermano y a los demás.

Zoro: Eso es cierto.

Tashigi:¿Vienes?

El peliverde no entendió el porqué, pero sintió que ir a cualquier sitió con la peliazul era una propuesta que no podía rechazar, de modo que asintió y se subió en su caballo.

Hati: Será mejor que os montéis los dos en uno. Si lleváis dos caballos tardaréis más al toparos con la gente de la fiesta.

Zoro:Ok.Tashigi, monta.

Esta obedeció y Lee hizo lo mismo con Hati.

Hati: Volveremos un poco más tarde. Hasta entonces.

Smoker: Sí, adiós.

* * *

Neji: Tío, está atardeciendo. Si no nos damos prisa y no llegamos antes del anochecer nunca encontraremos la casa del capitán

Ten-shi-fu: Sí...ya lo sé.

Neji: Y encima hay que llevar a Hinata a cuestas.¿Estas seguro de que no te pesa?

Lo que decía el moreno de cabello largo era cierto. Desde el incidente de la peliazul, Ten-shi-fu había tenido que cargar con ella en la espalda. Entre la charla de ambos chicos, esta se despertó.

Hinata:¿Uh?

Neji: Hola bella durmiente.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Estas bien?

La joven iba a contestar, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el peliazul la estaba llevando se sonrojo y empezó a tartamudear.

Hinata:¡S...S…SÍ!¡Pe...pero...¿q...qué estoy haciendo aq...quí?!

Neji: Te has desmayado y Ten-shi-fu te ha llevado a cuestas todo el camino.

Hinata:¿Eh?¿A...a cuestas?

Esta miró al joven que la sujetaba. Le estaba sonriendo tiernamente y esta no pudo evitar devolverle una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Ten-shi-fu la detecto a la primera y siguieron sonriéndose el uno al otro. Mientras, Neji les observaba desde atrás.

Neji(murmurando ¬.¬):Deben de ser las únicas personas del mundo que pueden entenderse a la perfección con una sonrisa.

Los dos jóvenes se olvidaron por completo de la presencia del moreno y empezaron a tontear.

Ten-shi-fu: Me tenías preocupado.

Hinata(muy sonrojada):¿Ah sí?

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo): Por lo menos no te has desmayado al volver a verme.

Hinata(cada vez más nerviosa): Es que...es que...cuando te miro…

Ten-shi-fu: Cuando me miras...

Hinata: Cuando te miro...me siento muy...feliz...

Esto último lo dijo muy bajito, pero Ten-shi-fu llegó a escucharlo y se sonrojó al igual que su compañera.

Ten-shi-fu(ruborizado): Vaya...no tenía ni idea de que...

Hinata(ídem):...

Ten-shi-fu(aun más ruborizado): En fin...a mí...me hace feliz llevarte...es decir...mejor dicho...me hace feliz que eso te haga feliz,¡no, no! es decir...

El joven no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía decir cosas con sentido. De modo que dio un suspiro y acarició una mejilla de la joven.

Ten-shi-fu(con una falsa sonrisa y entristecido por no haber podido decir gran cosa):Me alegra que te encuentres mejor Hinata...

Hinaa(ídem): Gracias...

El peliazul quería apartar la mano de la mejilla de la joven para que su amigo no le viera, pero no podía. Sentía como el corazón le latía con fuerza.

Ten-shi-fu(volviendo a sonrojarse):Hinata...

Hinata(ídem):¿Hai?

Ten-shi-fu: Yo...

Hinata:¿?

Ten-shi-fu: Te qui...

Hinata:¿Eh?

Ten-shi-fu: Te qui...

Neji(metiéndose en la conversación)¿Qué?¿Cuanto tiempo pensáis quedaros ahí?

Pero estos no reaccionaban. Seguían pendientes de la declaración del joven peliazul.

Ten-shi-fu(nervioso):"Tengo que decir algo..."

Hinata:"Vamos...por favor...di algo Ten-shi-fu"

Este suspiró e intentó acabar la frase. Incluso con Neji delante.

Ten-shi-fu(muy nervioso):¡TE QUI...TE QUI...!

El moreno miró a su compañero y volvió a sobresaltarse.

Neji:¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TEN-SHI-FU!¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡NO DIGAS LO QUE YO CREO!

Ten-shi-fu:¡TE QUI...TE QUI...TEQUILA!

Los dos primos Hyuga se quedaron mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido y Neji dio un suspiro de alivio.

Neji(sonriendo):Ufffffffffff menos mal. Creía que era otra cosa.

Ten-shi-fu(0o0 Sin reaccionar):Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Neji:¿Cómo se te ocurre pedir tequila a estas horas? Aún es pronto para emborracharte. Venga, vamos...

Ten-shi-fu siguió a Neji tras entrar en razón e Hinata fue a unos pasos detrás de ellos cabizbaja.

Hinata:"Soy tonta...¿que me habrá hecho pensar que puedo gustarle a una persona tan maravillosa como él?"

Mientras, Ten-shi-fu seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Ten-shi-fu:"Soy idiota...¿que me habrá hecho pensar que puedo gustarle a una persona tan maravillosa como ella?"

Tashigi:¡TEN-SHI-FUUUUUU!

Ten-shi-fu:¿Eh?

Este se dio la vuelta y vio a su hermana junto al espadachín en el caballo.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Tashigi?

Zoro:¿Estáis los tres bien?

Ten-shi-fu:¿Eh?

El peliazul alzó la vista y...

Ten-shi-fu(enfadado):¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!¡TASHIGI!¡QUÉ HACES MONTADA EN EL MISMO CABALLO QUE ESE?!

Zoro(haciendo una mueca ¬.¬):Ya estamos otra vez...

Tashigi: Hemos venido a buscaros.

Ten-shi-fu(cambiando su furia por sorpresa):¿En serio?

Tashigi: Sí y Zoro me ha ayudado. De modo que tienes algo que decirle.

El joven hizo una mueca y miró al espadachín de morros.

Ten-shi-fu ¬o¬: Gracias imbécil.

Zoro: Oye tú...¿que forma de agradecer las cosas es esa?

Tashigi:¿Y que más?

Este volvió a hacer una mueca y contestó.

Ten-shi-fu: Y...siento haberte gritado y...llamado imbécil.

La peliazul de las lentes miró a Zoro y sonrió.

Tashigi: Aunque suene algo grosero es la única manera que tiene de dar las gracias, así que puedes estar satisfecho.

Zoro(devolviéndole la sonrisa):Ok...

El hermano mayor de la espadachina señaló al peliverde y le dijo...

Ten-shi-fu:¡TÚ!¡Baja del caballo!

Zoro(desafiante):¿Y porqué iba a hacer eso?

El peliazul se puso de morros como un niño pequeño y señaló a Hinata.

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿No pretenderás que una de las chicas vaya a pie todo el camino no?!

Zoro la miró y tras meditar poco tiempo contestó.

Zoro(sonriendo):Por supuesto.

Hinata(moviendo los deditos):¿Eh? No...no hace falta Roronoa...yo puedo ir andando...

Zoro(bajándose del animal):Estarás más cómoda si vas a caballo con Tashigi.(Dirigiéndose a la peliazul de lentes)¿Qué opinas tú?

Tashigi(sonriendo):Claro. Sube Hinata.

Hinata(tímidamente):Gra...gracias a los dos.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡No hace falta que le des las gracias a ese mendrugo!

Zoro(estirando al chico de la mejilla):¿Eso no debería decirlo yo?

Neji(sonriendo):"Aunque estén todo el día discutiendo, creo que estos dos se llevan la mar de bien"

* * *

Hati(bajando de su caballo):Aquí es...

Lee(ídem):¡GUAU!¿Este es el cementerio de tu pueblo? Es algo pequeño ¿no?

Hati: Bueno...el pueblo se te hace grande porqué hay muchas personas en la calle, pero en realidad aquí vive muy poca gente Lee...(Nota: no sé si será verdad, pero bueno...)

Lee: Será mejor darnos prisa ¿no crees?

Hati: Sí, por supuesto. Dame unos minutos.

El capitán y su aliado fueron pasando entre las tumbas de otras personas hasta divisar una bastante apartada de las demás. Estaba medio tapada por el musgo. El hombre se dirigió a ella y comenzó a quitárselo hasta dejar al descubierto el nombre de la persona fallecida.

Lee:¿Lhena?

El jefe asintió.

Hati:Hai, es el nombre de mi madre.

Lee: Uh...

El joven siguió leyendo.

Lee: Fallecida a los 20 años de edad...

Hati: Aja.

Lee: Que joven...

Hati: Sí.

Lee miró apenado a su superior.

Lee:¿La hechas de menos?

El hombre se sentó en el suelo frente a la tumba.

Hati: Nunca llegué a conocerla.

Lee:¿Uh?

Hati: Yo acababa de nacer cuando murió. Es más, no tengo ningún tipo de foto o algo por el estilo de ella. Mi padre dice que no le gustaba que la fotografiaran.

El cejudo frunció el ceño.

Lee: Así que no sabes...¿ni como es?

Este suspiró.

Hati(serio):Así es.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y este contestó.

Hati(sonriendo):Pero mi padre siempre me ha dicho que era una mujer muy fuerte y que siempre miraba por el bien de los demás. Con eso tengo suficiente para saber que era una persona maravillosa.

Lee(ídem):Ya veo.

Hati: Lo único que guardo de ella...es esto.

Lee:¿Uh?

El capitán señaló su vieja y descolorida capa.(Nota: Si han visto el capitulo 50 de la serie OP y se fijan en la capa que lleva puesta, se habrán dado cuenta de que es una mierda de trapo sucio que parece comprado en un todo a 1€,¡Aviso!:No se cuanto será eso en México, siento no poder dar información.)

Hati(sonriendo):Mi padre me la dio cuando me alisté en la marina con vosotros. Dijo que mi madre siempre la usaba para los viajes largos.

Lee:……………………………………………….

Hati:……………………………………………….

Lee(sonriendo):Seguro que lo que dice tu padre es verdad.

Hati:¿Uh?

Lee: Solo hay que mirar lo buena persona que eres tú para saber como era ella.

Hati(sonriendo):¡Gracias Lee!

Lee: Volvamos a casa. Si no se nos va a hacer tarde.

Hati:Hai. Ve tú por delante, yo me quiero quedar un poco más.

Lee(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡OK!

El capitán se quedó solo mirando la lápida y la acarició con la mano.

Hati: Ojala te sientas orgullosa de mí...

Y dicho esto se levantó dirigiéndose al caballo. Pero de repente una pequeña ráfaga de viento sacudió al hombre y este oyó unos susurros que lo llamaban.

_Hati…Hati…_

Hati(flipando):¡¿EHHHHH?!

_Hati…Hati…_

El capitán cayó al suelo de la impresión y la ráfaga se fue.

Hati(asustado):¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Lee:¡Eh! Hati ¿vienes o que?

Este se quedó observando unos instantes la tumba hasta que reaccionó.

Hati: Esto...sí, sí. Vamonos.

Mientras, muy lejos de allí. Zoro y el resto casi habían llegado a casa de Manuel. Tashigi iba guiando a su caballo con Hinata tras ella. Ten-shi-fu y Neji iban hablando delante de las chicas y mientras que Zoro iba detrás. Hinata miró al joven peliverde unos segundos. Entonces dijo al espadachín.

Hinata(tímidamente): Te agradezco que me hayas dejado montar a mí Roronoa...

Zoro: No hay de que.

El joven miró a Ten-shi-fu y sonrió.

Zoro: Además, si no te hubiera dejado estoy seguro de que Ten-shi-fu se habría puesto hecho una furia.

Hinata:¿Uh?

Zoro: Sois muy amigos ¿no?

La peliazul se sonrojó mucho ante aquella pregunta. El espadachín lo notó y preguntó.

Zoro: O...¿sois algo más?

Hinata se sobresaltó.

Hinata(muy sonrojada):¡NO!¡NO!¡SOMOS AMIGOS NADA MÁS!

Esta bajó la vista y siguió hablando.

Hinata: Pero...cuando estoy con él...siento como si...todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieran.

El peliverde hizo una mueca.

Zoro:¿Con ese? Llámame ingenuo si quieres, pero no entiendo como te puedes sentir a gusto con un tipo tan brusco como él.

Hinata(moviendo los deditos):Eso es porqué no aun no le has visto el lado bueno...

Zoro:¿?

Hinata: Al principio Ten-shi-fuuma puede parecer muy grosero y desconsiderado.

Zoro(irónicamente ¬.¬):¿No me digas?

Hinata: Pero...una vez intentas conocerlo, puede llegar a parecerte la persona más tierna del mundo.

Zoro:¿Uh?

_FLASH BACK_

Hace trece años...

Hinata niña: Snif...snif...buah...

Hinata lloraba en un rincón desconsoladamente. Se encontraba en la bodega, sola y a oscuras, sin nadie a su lado.

Hinata niña: Mamá...papá...

Alguien entró en la bodega y la niña oyó unos pasos dirigiéndose a ella.

¿?:¡Deja de llorar, tonta!

Hinata niña:¿Uh?

La peliazul alzó la vista y vio a un chico poco mayor que ella.

¿?:¡Si sigues llorando, conseguirás deprimirme a mí también!

El niño se sentó a su lado.

¿?:No me suena haberte visto nunca por Ascanta.¿Eres mestiza?

La chica asintió.

Hinata niña(sollozando): Llegué a Ascanta cuando mis papas supieron que íbamos a entrar en guerra. Y tras eso ellos han...han...

¿?: Los míos también.

Hinata niña:¿Uh?

¿?(intentando cambiar de tema):¿De que país vienes?

Hinata niña: De Corea del Sur...

¿?:¿Y has estado viviendo siempre allí?

Hinata niña(tímidamente): Nací en Ascanta, pero hasta hace poco he vivido allí...cuando estaba con mis padres...

El niño se quedó callado.

¿?: Yo también hecho de menos a los míos...

Hinata niña:¿Tú has vivido siempre en Ascanta?

¿?: La mayor parte de mi vida sí, pero he estado viviendo un poco en Berlín.

Hinata niña:¿Berlín?

¿?: Está en Alemania.

Hinata niña:¿Eres mitad Alemán?

¿?: Sí.

La niña se percató de que no le había dicho su nombre al chico.

Hinata niña: Yo soy...

¿?:Hinata Hyuga.

Esta se quedó de piedra al oírlo.

Hinata niña:¿Co...cómo sabes mi...?

¿?(sonriendo):Eres la prima Neji Hyuga. Lo sé porqué tu familia ha servido a la mía desde hace generaciones.

La joven se quedó meditando.

Hinata niña: Entonces...¿Tú...tú eres...un...un Segawa?

El niñó miró a la peliazul y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

¿?: Hai. Mi nombre es Ten-shi-fu.

Hinata se dio cuenta entonces de que ya había oído hablar de aquel chico.

Hinata niña: Eres Ten-shi-fuuma Segawa...

Ten-shi-fu niño(aun sonriendo):Hai.

Hinata niña: Mis padres nos dijeron a Neji y a mí que os protegiéramos a ti y a tus hermanos.

Ten-shi-fu niño: Ya lo sé. De tu primo me fío pero...

Este se incorporó poniéndose frente a la peliazul y le secó las lágrimas con la mano.

Ten-shi-fu niño(con la mano en la mejilla de la niña): Eres muy pequeña para salir en mi defensa.

Hinata niña:¿Eh?

Ten-shi-fu niño(sonriendo tiernamente):Me parece que voy a tener que ser yo quién te defienda a partir de ahora.

Hinata niña: Jejejeje...

Ten-shi-fu niño:¡Vaya! He conseguido que sonrías.

Hinata niña:¿Qué?

Ten-shi-fu niño(sonriendo de oreja a oreja): Mi primera misión ha sido todo un éxito. He logrado que dejes de llorar.

La peliazul se sonrojó y comenzó a hablar tímidamente.

Hinata:Gra...gracias...

Ten-shi-fu niño:¿Quieres patatas fritas? Se las he robado al capitán Smoker.

Hinata niña:¿Y eso...está bien?

Ten-shi-fu niño(sonriendo pícaramente):Si son para hacer que te pongas aun más contenta, no creo que haya nada en contra.

Hinata niña(sonriendo):¡Vale!

Mientras tanto...

Smoker(hace trece años):¡¿Y MIS PATATAS FRITAS?!DÓNDE ESTÁN?!

Hati(hace trece años):¿Uh?

Smoker:¡HATI CABRÓN!¡FIJO QUE TE LAS HAS COMIDO TÚ!

Hati:¡¿QUÉ?!

Smoker(sacudiendo a su compañero):¡¿QUE MIERDA DE MEJOR AMIGO ERES QUE ME ROBAS LA COMIDA?!

Hati:¡YO NO TE HE ROBADO NADA!

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Zoro: Vaya...de modo que así fue como os conocisteis. Pero...¿que pinta lo del capitán Smoker y las patatas fritas en todo aquello?¬.¬

Hinata(tímidamente):Na...nada. Es que...me apetecía contarlo.

Zoro:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...De modo que tu deber consiste en...

Hinata: Proteger la vida de los hermanos Segawa.

Zoro: Que son...

Hinata:Yamsha, Ten-shi-fu y Tashigi.

El espadachín pensó unos segundos en silencio.

Zoro:"Pues solo podrán proteger a Ten-shi-fu. Porqué a Yamsha no se le puede acercar nadie con Shigeru a su lado que es una súper barrera humana. Y a Tashigi ¿qué coño?¡A Tashigi la protejo yo! Jeje...

Este volvió en si y preguntó:

Zoro: Supongo que con lo bruto y grosero que es, ya se habrá metido en unos cuantos líos ¿no?

Hinata:¿Eh? Bueno...

Zoro: Lo suponía.

Hinata(muy seria):¡Pero a mí eso me da igual! Ten-shi-fuuma siempre da la cara por mí, y nunca podré agradecerle lo suficiente todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora.

Zoro(sonriendo pícaramente):Ya veo...te gusta el tonto ese ¿eh?

Hinata(súper sonrojada):¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!

Tashigi:¿Se puede saber de que habláis?

Zoro: No. De nada en especial.

Tashigi:¿Seguro?

Zoro: Seguro.

Esta se volvió a girar para guiar el caballo y seguir hablando con su hermano y Neji.Hinata miró al espadachín desconcertada y este le guiñó el ojo.

Zoro(sonriendo):No te preocupes. No le diré a nadie.

Esta se sonrojo un poquito y susurró.

Hinata: Gracias...alteza...

Zoro(sin haber oído bien):¿Cómo me has llamado?

Hinata(sonriendo tímidamente): De ninguna manera. Solo digo que...gracias.

Zoro:Uh...de nada.

Tashigi:¡Ya hemos llegado!

* * *

Lee: Hati...¿estas seguro de que es por aquí?

Hacía tiempo que deberían haber llegado a casa, y en esos momentos ni siquiera podían divisar el pueblo.

Hati: Vaya...creo que los caminos han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que vine.

Lee:¿Quieres decir que nos hemos perdido?

El capitán medito unos segundos y contestó.

Hati(sonriendo):No te preocupes Lee. En cuanto anochezca seguramente podremos ver las luces de la fiesta. Seguro que encontramos un camino pronto.

Lee(no muy convencido):¿Tú crees?

Hati: Estoy seguro un...50

Lee:¡¿UN 50?!Y EL OTRO 50?!

Hati: Vale, vale. No te alteres...mira.

El capitán señaló un camino que tenían muy cerca.

Hati: Puede que por allí lleguemos Zaachila.

Lee: Está bien...haremos lo que tú digas. Pero...¿puedes esperar aquí un momento? Me voy a los arbustos del fondo a mear.

Hati: Sin problema, yo te espero.

Lee se alejó un poco dejando al hombre solo. Este se quedó observando el camino y de repente oyó a alguien hablándole.

¿?: Si quieren llegar a Zaachila, no les recomiendo que vayan por allá.

Hati:¿Eh?  
Hati se giró y vio a una mujer joven de pelo negro y largo. El hombre la miró asombrado puesto que no se había percatado de su presencia.

Hati:¿Perdón?

La joven sonrió y se acercó a él.

¿?: Vienen del cementerio ¿cierto?

Hati: Sí...así es.

¿?: Han ido a visitar a sus parientes un poco tarde ¿no creen?

Hati: Ya...verá señorita es que...acabamos de llegar, y no nos ha sido posible venir antes...

¿?(sonriendo): Ya veo.

La chica señaló por otro camino distinto y dijo...

¿?: Deben darse prisa antes de que anochezca. Si siguen todo recto, encontrarán el camino al pueblo.

Hati:¡¿De verdad?!Muchísimas gracias señorita!

¿?(sonriendo):No tienes por que dármelas Hati.

Hati:¡Gracias de nuevo!¡Iré a avisar a mi compañero!

Este se acercó con el caballo hasta al cejudo.

Hati:¡LEE!¡Ya sé por dónde debemos ir!

Lee:¡¿En serio?!

Hati(sonriendo): Sí.¡Me lo ha dicho esa chica tan simpática de...!

Pero cuando señaló el sitio dónde estaba la joven, algo fallaba.

Hati(confuso):...de ahí...

Lee:¿Uh?

El cejudo miró y no vio ni un alma.

Lee: Hati, ahí no hay nadie.

Hati: No es posible...antes había una chica...me ha dicho que sigamos todo recto y...

Lee: ¿Y que más?

Hati: Pues eso, que sigamos todo recto. Entonces yo le he dado las gracias y...¡!

Este se quedó asombrado un momento.

Lee:¿Y...?

El capitán pensó en lo último que le había dicho la chica.

_FLASH BACK_

¿?(sonriendo):No tienes por que dármelas Hati.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Hati(asombrado):...Y...¿cómo sabía mi nombre?

Este se quedó meditándolo un momento, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta lógica. Entonces su subordinado sonrió.

Lee(sonriendo de oreja a oreja): Joder Hati...¿se puede saber que coño te has fumado antes de venir aquí?

Hati(aun sin salir de su asombro):¿Qué quieres decir?

Lee: Digo que yo te he estado observando todo el rato. Y no había nadie hablando contigo.

Hati:¡¿

El hombre cada vez estaba más confuso. Pero si lo que decía su compañero era cierto, lo mejor sería no remover más las cosas.

Hati(con una sonrisa disimulada):Debe de haber sido un lapsus o algo por el estilo.

Lee(sonriendo):Seguro que sí. En fin, tomemos el camino que tú dices.

Este se montó en su caballo y fue por el camino que su jefe había dicho. Mientras, el otro seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza a lo ocurrido.

Hati:"Lee me ha dicho que no había nadie...pero...yo estoy seguro de que he hablado con esa chica."

* * *

Honey(preocupado):Empieza a hacerse tarde,¿no creéis chicos?

Mori:Ha...

Honey:¿Seguro que Hati-chan y Lee-chan estarán bien?

Zoro:Mmmmmmmmmmmm

Manuel(sonriendo):No os preocupéis. Seguro que saben apañárselas.

El espadachín sintió como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo y el pequeño rubio se percató de ello.

Honey:Zoro-chan...¿te encuentras bien?

Mori:¿Zoro-sama?

Zoro:Hai...es solo que...empieza a hacer frío...

Honey(sonriendo):Debe de ser porqué por las noches refresca mucho,¿ne Takashi?

Mori:Hai...

(Nota: Si no ven la serie Ouran high school, es conveniente que sepan que Honey y Mori son motes. En realidad se llaman Mitsukuni y Takashi, solo que únicamente se llaman así entre ellos dos)

Zoro: Puede que sea eso...pero tengo un mal presentimiento...

Kyouya: Podría mandar algunos policías de nuestra familia. Pero les saldría muy caro.(Nota: Como recordarán, este es un clon de Nami en cuanto a temas de dinero.)

Haruhi¬.¬:Kyouya...

Hati: No, gracias Kyouya, estamos bien...

Todos:¿Eh?

El capitán y el teniente acababan de llegar a casa completamente mojados.

Tamaki: Capitán, están completamente empapados.

Hati(¬.¬):Sí...se ha puesto a llover a cántaros de repente.

Smoker:¿Porqué habéis tardado tanto?

Hati: Problemas de orientación.

Hideaki(sonriendo pícaramente):JEJEJE Zoro sabe mucho sobre eso...

Zoro(estirando a su compañero de la mejilla):Cállate...

Tsukushi(mirando por la ventana):Está anocheciendo...

Kankurô:¿Y que?

Tsukushi: La capitana Hina no ha vuelto todavía...

Smoker:¡¿HINA NO HA VUELTO?!

Naoko: Que va capitán...¿no recuerda su pelea con ella? Había salido a tomar el aire hace bastante tiempo.

De repente, Zoro sintió como le dolía muchísimo la cabeza.

Zoro:Agggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Tashigi:¡Zoro,¿estás bien?!

Yamsha:¡¿Qué te ocurre?!

Zoro: Siento cómo si me fuera a estallar la cabeza...además...tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo va a ocurrirle a Hina.

Smoker:¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HABLANDO?!

Manuel: Telepatía mestiza...

Todos:¿Telepatía mestiza?

Manuel: Tienes la misma capacidad de deducción que tu padre.

Todos:¿Qué?

Manuel: Todos los Ascantanos tienen una habilidad especial sobrenatural.

Todos: Ah, bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos.

Zoro: Pues yo no.¿Que significa?

Manuel: Es una habilidad que solo los mestizos puede adquirir. Si algún Ascantano está en peligro, el que adquiere esta habilidad es capaz de saberlo.(Nota: Por si no lo notaron, estos son unos mestizos muy especiales)

Hati:¡¿Eso significa qué...?!

Hosaki:¡Hina está en peligro!

Todos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos preocupados por su capitana. Mientras Smoker miraba la lluvia tras la ventana muy serio. Este se levantó de la silla de golpe y salió por la puerta trasera a las cuadras sin que nadie se percatara de ello. Se dispuso a coger su caballo hasta que...

Zuriñe:¿Se puede saber que pretendes?

Este se giró y vio a su **shimai **frente a él.

Smoker:¡Voy a buscar a Hina!

Zuriñe:¡¿Con este tiempo?!

Smoker:¡Si no hacemos algo, no volverá nunca!

Zuriñe:¡No voy a dejarte ir solo!¡Voy contigo!

Smoker:¡NI HABLAR!¡TÚ QUÉDATE AQUÍ Y DILE A LOS DEMÁS QUE HE SALIDO A BUSCAR A ESA IDIOTA!

El capitán salió a toda prisa en el caballo dejando sola a Zuriñe en las cuadras bajo la tormenta. Esta miró de lejos a su capitán.

Zuriñe(muy seria):Cada vez que se trata de Hina me dejas de lado cómo si no existiera.

La castaña gritó furiosa.

Zuriñe(de morros):¡PUES ME DA IGUAL!¡NO PIENSO HACERTE CASO!¡VOY A IR TRAS DE TI!

Se quedó meditando y suspiró.

Zuriñe: Aunque...ir sola...me da un poco de palo. Necesito llevarme a algún compañero conmigo. Alguien que no sienta miedo con este tipo de cosas...alguien cómo...

* * *

Gaara:¿Qué vaya contigo a dónde?

Zuriñe: A salvar a Hina.

Tras pensar un rato, esta decidió elegir a Gaara. El pelirrojo suspiró e hizo una mueca.

Gaara: Pero para eso está Smoker ¿no? Ya ha ido tras ella, no hay de que preocuparse.

Zuriñe ¬.¬: Gaara, estamos hablando de Smoker.

Gaara: Vale...puede que sea tonto, pero aun así...

Zuriñe: Es Smoker.

Gaara: Es un capitán de la marina, tiene la experiencia suficiente para...

Zuriñe: Smoker.

Al final el chico se resignó y contestó.

Gaara(suspirando): Vamos a buscarlo...

Zuriñe(sonriendo):Gracias Gaara. Pero...ir yo sola montada a caballo por la noche se me da un poco mal...

La joven miró a su compañero con cara de perro abandonado y Gaara gruñó.

Gaara: Está bien...también te montarás conmigo en el espantoso caballo...

Zuriñe:¡GRACIAS!

Mientras, Hikaru observaba desde la casa como Zuriñe se montaba tras Gaara en el caballo. El pelirrojo estaba cada vez más furioso. Sobre todo porque se estaba haciendo la idea equivocada.

Hikaru(a su hermano):¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!¡HAS VISTO ESO?!SEGURAMENTE LA LLEVARÁ A DAR UN PASEO ROMÁNTICO!

Kaoru ¬.¬:¿Con este tiempo?

Hikaru:¡KAORU!¡TENEMOS QUE IR TRAS ELLOS!

Kaoru:¡¿EH?!

Hikaru(sollozando):¡ME PROMETISTE QUE CONTARÍA CON TODO TU APOYO!

Kaoru(suspirando):Está bien...

Estos dejaron el caballo de lado, y fueron tras ellos a pie.

* * *

Tashigi(ofreciendo un té al espadachín):¿Te encuentras mejor?

Zoro(cogiéndolo):Sí, gracias.

Tashigi(poniéndole un paño mojado a Zoro en la cabeza): Debe de ser un agobio cargar con los problemas de los demás...

Zoro: Un poco...

Estos dos se encontraban en una habitación de la casa completamente a solas. Zoro se percató de ello y se empezó a poner algo nervioso.

Zoro(un poco ruborizado): Te agradezco tus cuidados Tashigi. Yo...no estoy muy acostumbrado a que la gente se ocupe de mí.

Tashigi(sonriendo): No tienes que agradecerme nada. El dolor de cabeza ha sido provocado por nuestra culpa. Lo mínimo que podemos hacer es cuidarte ¿no?

Zoro(murmurando):Uh...Ojala esto durara para siempre...

La joven lo escuchó.

Tashigi(ruborizada):¿Qué?

Zoro(ídem):Na...nada. Es igual.

Los jóvenes se quedaron callados unos segundos y Zoro se acercó un poco a la peliazul.

Zoro:Tashigi...

Tashigi:Zoro...

Estos dos acababan hablar al unísono, lo que les puso aun más nerviosos.

Zoro: Dime...

Tashigi: No, no...tú primero.

El peliverde le dio la espalda a la joven ya que no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

Zoro: Quería decirte que...hasta ahora...mi vida no ha dependido de nadie...pero...cuando te veo...siento que no podría seguir adelante sin ti...

Lee:¡Chicos!

Lee entró de golpe en la habitación y Zoro intentó acabar la frase, pero...

Zoro(muy sonrojado): Sin ti...ti...¡TIRITAS!

Tashigi(confusa por la respuesta):¡¿TIRITAS?!

Zoro(disimulando):¡SÍ!¡ESO ES!¡TIRITAS!¡CUANDO ME HAGO ALGUN RASGUÑO Y ME LAS PONES SIENTO QUE NO PODRÍA VIVIR SIN ELLAS JEJEJE...!

Tashigi(sonriendo disimuladamente):Ah...jajaja ya veo/(decepcionada)"Yo esperaba que dijera otra cosa..."

Lee: Vaya...así que te gustan las tiritas...

Zoro: Sí...jejeje / "¡CALLLA CEJUDO, SI LO HE DICHO HA SIDO POR TU CULPA!"/ Bueno,¿qué querías Lee?

Lee:¿Habéis visto a Zuriñe o a Gaara por aquí?

Zoro:¿Eh? Uh...no.

Lee(frunciendo el ceño):Que raro...tampoco veo a los gemelos...

Hosaki(entrando en la habitación):¡Lee, Zoro,Tashigi!

Lee, Zoro y Tashigi:¿Uh?  
Hosaki: ¿Habéis visto a Smoker?

Lee:¿Tampoco está el capitán Smoker?

El capitán castaño miró al suelo y refunfuñó.

Hosaki: Ese idiota...fijo que ha ido a buscar a Hina.

Tashigi: Pero si está lloviendo.

Lee: Capitán Hosaki...

Hosaki:¿?

Lee: Tampoco encuentro ni a los tenientes Gaara y Zuriñe ni a los alférezs Hikaru y Kaoru.

Hosaki:¿Ellos también?

Lee: Hai.

Hosaki: Tenemos que decirle a Hati que vaya tras ellos. Aunque está muy cansado...

El peliverde se levantó de la cama y contestó.

Zoro:¿Y si vamos nosotros?

Hosaki,Tashigi y Lee:¿Eh?

Zoro: Podemos ir a buscarles.

Hosaki: Ni hablar, no conocéis bien el camino.

Lee: Yo...recuerdo algo...más o menos...

Hati(asomándose tras la puerta): Lo he oído todo.

Todos:¿Uh?

Hati: Vamos a buscarlos.

Lee:¡HATI!

Hosaki:¿Estas seguro de que te encuentras bien?

Hati: Sí. No te preocupes. Pero necesito que te quedes aquí Hosaki. Eres el único capitán disponible en estos momentos.

Hosaki: De acuerdo.

Hati:¡Estupendo! Haremos un equipo de tres: Lee, Zoro y Tashigi.

Lee, Zoro y Tashigi:¡HAI!

* * *

Hina:"Ese maldito Smoker...es más infantil..."

La pelirrosa llevaba caminando bastantes horas. Había anochecido, pero esta se encontraba muy lejos del pueblo.

Hina: Con esta lluvia no encontraré el camino de vuelta nunca.

La mujer siguió caminando hasta que...

¿?:¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hina(asustada):¡¿EH?!

Del cielo cayó un hombre de golpe y porrazo frente a Hina.

¿?:¡Ayyyyyyyyyy!

Hina:¡DIOS MÍO!¡SE ENCUENTRA BIEN SE...?!

¿?(incorporándose):Que daño...

Hina:¡¿SMOKER?!

En efecto. Smoker era el hombre que había caído del cielo tan repentinamente.

Smoker(con un chichón en la cabeza):Hola...

Hina(confusa):¿Se...se puede saber de dónde demonios te has caído?

Este bufó enfadado y contestó.

Smoker:¡HE VENIDO A BUSCARTE EN CABALLO, Y CUANDO ESTABA A PUNTO DE LLAMARTE HA FRENADO DE GOLE Y ME HA TIRADO!

Hina(mirando al peliblanco):¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para buscarme?

Hina miró al capitán reflejando sus ojos en él de manera encantadora. Este se ruborizó un poco.

Smoker(sonrojado): Bueno...sí.

Hina:Hojara...eres realmente...

El hombre no podía evitar oírlo.

Smoker(muy rojo):¿Sí?

Hina: Eres realmente...

Smoker(aun más rojo):¡¿Sí?!

Hina(o):Imbécil.

Este se quedó analizando la frase un momento. Al final reaccionó.

Smoker:¡¿IMBÉCIL?!HE VENIDO A BUSCARTE!¡Y ASÍ ME LO AGRADECES?!

Hina:¿Cómo se te ocurre venir en caballo con lo mal que se te da? Encima con este tiempo...

Smoker: Bueno, supongo que es porqué...

Este se sonrojó un poco y miró a la mujer.

Smoker(sonrojado):Hina...supongo que tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí...

Hina(ídem):¿Uh?  
Smoker(aun más sonrojado):¿Te molesta que me preocupe por ti?

Esta sonrió. Smoker le parecía realmente encantador cuando hacía ese tipo de preguntas. Las hacía con cierto tono...infantil, y eso le hacía muy lindo.

Hina: No, no es eso.

Hina ayudo al capitán a levantarse y le volvió a sonreír.

Hina(sonriendo):Gracias Hojara.

Smoker no estaba acostumbrado a que Hina le sonriera de esa manera. Le recordaba demasiado a cuando salían juntos, y eso le incomodaba. De modo que soltó su mano de golpe una vez se puso en pie.

Smoker(aún ruborizado):No hay de que.

Ambos se quedaron callados hasta Hina decidió romper el hielo.

Hina: Volvamos a casa anda...

Smoker:Hai.

Pero cuando estos dos se levantaron, una luz les enfocó de golpe.

Smoker:¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

De la luz apareció un círculo verde moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Smoker(algo asustado):Hi...Hina...

Hina(ídem):¿Hai?

Smoker: E...eso es un...un...¿alien?

Hina(intentando no hacerse la asustada):Por...por favor Smoker no seas crío. Los aliens no existen...¿o sí?

La luz comenzó a hablarles.

Luz: Smoker...Hina...

Smoker(escondiéndose tras Hina):¡AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¡SABE NUESTROS NOMBRES!

Hina(asustada):¡¿CÓ...CÓMO ES POSIBLE?!

Luz: Venid con migo...yo os guiaré...

Smoker(llorando):¡NOOOOOOOOO!¡ESA LUZ DICE QUE NOS VA HA GUIAR!¡YO AÚN SOY JOVEN PARA IR AL CIELO!

Hina(cabreada):¡NO SEAS IDIOTA!¡CÓMO VAMOS A IR AL CIELO SI AÚN ESTAMOS VIVOS?!

Luz: Venid conmigo...

Smoker:¡NO QUIERO!

Este cogió de la mano a Hina y comenzó sollozar como un niño pequeño.

Smoker(sollozando):¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ HINA!¡ESA LUZ NOS VA A MATAR!

Hina(intentando entrar en razón):No...no seas tonto. Tiene que haber una explicación para todo esto. Igual quiere que le demos algo...

Esta se soltó de la mano del capitán y se acercó a la luz.

Smoker:¡HINA!¡QUÉ HACES?!

Hina: Intentemos dialogar...¿qué queréis de nosotros?

Luz:¿Uh? Pues...¿a vosotros?

Smoker:¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¡TE LO DIJE!¡EL ALIEN NOS QUIERE SECUESTRAR!

Hina(asustadísima):¡VAMONOS DE AQUÍ HOJARA!

Los dos capitanes salieron corriendo y se adentraron en un pequeño bosque que había cerca de dónde se encontraban.

* * *

Gaara(mirando el reloj): Ya son las 22:30.

Zuriñe (inquietada):Hai.

Gaara:¿Ves algo?

Gaara y Zuriñe pasaban con el jamelgo por un camino oscuro cerca del bosque. Puesto que no se veía nada, Zuriñe enfocaba el camino con una linterna mientras buscaban a Smoker e Hina.

Zuriñe: Me tienen preocupada Gaara, nunca conseguirán volver por un camino tan oscuro como este.

Gaara: Quizá deberíamos haber escogido otro camino...

Zuriñe: Quizá...

Estos siguieron buscando. Mientras tanto, el chico intentaba hablar de algo para que la búsqueda no fuera tan aterradora y silenciosa para su compañera.

Gaara:¿Qué tal te va todo con Smoker?¿Bien?

Zuriñe:¿Uh?¿qué?

Gaara: Hace tiempo que no sé nada de vosotros. Ya sabes a que me refiero.

Zuriñe:...Pues...no pasa...nada.

El pelirrojo se giró para mirar a la muchacha a la cara.

Gaara(frunciendo el ceño):¿Nada?

Zuriñe(sonrojada):Bueno...desde lo de aquella vez...no he vuelto a sentir nada especial por él.

Gaara:¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado?¿tres años?

Zuriñe sonrió cabizbaja.

Zuriñe: Sí.

Este volvió a mirar al frente para que no se perdieran.

Gaara: Cuando me enteré...de que le habías confesado tu amor por él...y que este te había rechazado...nunca imaginé que hicieras aquella promesa.

Zuriñe alzó de nuevo la vista y Gaara siguió hablando.

Gaara:¿De verdad piensas negarte toda tu vida a enamorarte de un hombre?

La chica contestó muy seria.

Zuriñe: Cuando Smoker me dijo que no me consideraba más que una hermana, aquel día, noté como todas mis esperanzas de volver a enamorarme se iban con él...

El pelirrojo sonrió y contestó.

Gaara: Pues...¿sabes? Hikaru y tú...creo que tenéis mucho en común.

Zuriñe:¿Hikaru?

Gaara(sonriendo): Sí. Es obvio que le gustas mucho. Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero cada vez hablamos tú y yo, él siempre está unos pasos detrás de nosotros espiándonos.

Zuriñe:¿En serio?

Gaara: Sí. Y...durante estos trece años que llevamos juntos, en los últimos tres años...no he podido evitar darme cuenta de que tú no le odias tanto como nos quieres hacer ver.

La castaña volvió a agachar la cabeza.

Zuriñe (refiriéndose a Hikaru): No sé que me pasa...admito que me gustan muchas cosas de él...pero...no quiero que me haga daño.

Gaara: Mira Zuri...no puedes planear de quién te enamoras, ocurre. Sino, fíjate en...Zoro y Tashigi.

Zuriñe(sonriendo):Sí bueno...esos dos son un caso a parte.

Estos siguieron cabalgando y Zuriñe dijo.

Zuriñe:¿Y que ha sido de tus sentimientos?

Gaara:¿Uh?

Zuriñe: El año pasado cuando fuimos a Ascanta de visita...

Gaara: Ah, eso...es agua pasada.

Zuriñe: Me entristeció mucho saber que te pasó lo mismo que a mí. Además...seguro que lo tuyo fue peor...

Gaara:¿A qué te refieres?

Zuriñe: Lee me lo contó.

Gaara(intentando hacer como si no supiera nada y totalmente serio):¿Qué te contó?

Zuriñe miró a su compañero seria. Sabía que Gaara nunca mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento a la luz. Por eso no le extrañó verlo tan tranquilo cuando ella le dijo lo siguiente.

Zuriñe: Que te enamoraste de su hermana mayor. Yan Lee.

Gaara(sonriendo):Ah, aquello. Sí, bueno...fue un amor pasajero, ya que lo nuestro no pudo ser.

Zuriñe: Se casó ¿no?

Gaara: Así es.

Esta meditó unos segundos y dijo:

Zuriñe: Pues...no sé si te has dado cuenta. Pero...¿te has fijado en su otra hermana?

Gaara:¿En la pequeña o en su otra hermana mayor?

Zuriñe: Su otra hermana mayor. Hey Lee,¿te suena?

Gaara:¿Qué pasa con ella?

Zuriñe(sonriendo pícaramente):Creo que a esa sí que le gustabas.

Este suspiró y contestó.

Gaara: Ya lo sabía.

Zuriñe(asombrada):¡¿QUÉ?!

Gaara: La última vez que estuvimos en Ascanta me lo dijo. Desafortunadamente es demasiado activa para mí. Es como si fuera Lee en mujer.

Zuriñe: Pues a mí me parece una chica muy simpática. Sería una buena novia para ti. Creo que te podría influir para ser menos serio.

Gaara: Si tu lo dices...

¿? Y ¿?:¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zuriñe(asustada):¡¿QU...QUÉ HA SIDO ESO?!

Gaara: Tranquilízate. Si te sobresaltas, es posible que el caballo también lo haga.

La chica se abrazó a Gaara, tenía muchísimo miedo, sobre todo en un sitio tan oscuro y con esos gritos.

¿? Y ¿?:¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zuriñe(cada vez más asustada):¡Gaara tengo miedo!

Gaara: Esos gritos vienen del bosque...

De repente dos siluetas aparecieron y se chocaron contra el caballo. El animal se asustó y tiró a los dos jóvenes al suelo.

Zuriñe: Ay...que daño.

Gaara(enfocando con la linterna a los dos sujetos):¡¿QUIÉNES SOIS?!

Pero al ver a las dos personas...

Gaara:¿Capitán Smoker?

Zuriñe:¿Capitana Hina?

Estos dos alzaron la vista medio cegados por la luz.

Smoker:¿Zuriñe?

Hina:¿Gaara?

Gaara:¿Qué les ha pasado?

Los dos capitanes estaban completamente sucios. Tenían la ropa rasgada, hojas en la cabeza y las botas cubiertas de barro.

Hina(sonrojada):Es...difícil de explicar...pero...

Smoker:¡UN ALIEN VIENE TRAS NOSOTROS!

Zuriñe y Gaara no daban crédito a lo que oían.

Zuriñe ¬.¬:¿Un alien?

Gaara: Capitán Smoker...me temo que esa copita de coñac que se ha tomado antes de salir de casa no le ha sentado bien.

Smoker:¡OS LO JURO!¡HAY UNA LUZ QUE NOS HA HABLADO Y NO DEJA DE SEGUIRNOS!

Hina:¡ES CIERTO CHICOS!¡TENÉIS QUE CREERNOS!

Los dos jóvenes se miraron el uno al otro y suspiraron.

Gaara: Genial...están drogados.

Smoker e Hina:¡¿QUÉ?!NO!  
La joven castaña se acercó a su capitán y le extendió la mano.

Zuriñe: Smoker...

Smoker:¿Qué?

Zuriñe: La maría...

Smoker:¡QUE NO TENGO DROGA!

¿? y ¿?:¡CHICOS!

Smoker,Hina,Gaara y Zuriñe:¿?

Los gemelos aparecieron tras un arbusto.

Zuriñe: Hikaru,Kaoru.

Smoker:¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Hikaru: Hemos venido a buscarle capitán Smoker.

Kaoru ¬.¬: Querrás decir que has venido a buscar a Zuriñe ¿no?

Hkaru(sonrojado):¿Uh?

Zuriñe: Estupendo, llegáis justo a tiempo.

Gemelos:¿Uh?

Gaara: Los capitanes están drogados, hay que llevarles a casa.

Smoker:¡¿EH?!  
Gemelos(sonriendo pícaramente):Capitán Smoker...

Smoker:¡¿Q...qué?

Hikaru: Pillín...

Kaoru: Hay que ser avaricioso capitán.¿Comparte maría con Lady Hina y no nos da un poco a nosotros?

Smoker:¡PERO SI NO ESTOY DROGADO!

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí...

Hati(con una linterna en la mano):¿Dónde estarán?

Lee: Deberíamos haber cogido los caballos.

Tashigi: Y que lo digas...

El capitán meditó unos segundos y contestó.

Hati: Puede que alguien del pueblo les haya visto.

Este entregó su linterna a Zoro.

Hati: Voy a preguntar en el pueblo. No os mováis de aquí ¿entendido?

El moreno se marchó dejando solos a los dos chicos y a la chica.

Lee: Genial...a este paso no estaremos todos juntos nunca.

El espadachín encendió la linterna.

Zoro:¡Eh! Mirad, un bosque.

Tashigi y Lee:¿Uh?

Zoro:¿Creéis que estarán por allí?

Tashigi: No sé...

Lee: ¿Entramos dentro?

Zoro: Sí, vamos.

Los dos chicos iban a entrar pero Tashigi los detuvo.

Tshigi:¡Esperad un momento!¿Y que pasa con Hati?

Zoro y Lee:¿Uh?

Tashigi: Nos ha dicho que no nos movamos.

Zoro: Solo será entrar un momento.

Lee: Sí...para cuando Hati llegue, ya estaremos de vuelta.

Tashigi:Uh...ok. Vamos.

* * *

Hati:¡OH NO!

Cuando el capitán había llegado al pueblo, las fiestas habían comenzado. Todo el mundo bailaba con antorchas de fuego alrededor y con máscaras puestas.

Hati: Dudo mucho que con esta fiesta hayan estado pendientes mis compañeros. Mierda...¿que voy a hacer ahora?

¿?: Hati, eres tú.

Este se giró.

Hati:¡Pero si usted es...!

La joven que se había encontrado aquella tarde apareció tras él.

¿?:¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?

Hati:¡Señorita!¡Tiene que ayudarme!

¿?:¿Uh?

Hati:¡Estoy buscando a mis compañeros!¡Se marcharon antes de la fiesta y no han vuelto!¡No están en el pueblo!  
¿?:¿Tus compañeros eran por casualidad un hombre de pelo blanco grisáceo y una mujer pelirrosa?

Hati:¡SÍ!¡ESOS ERAN!¡Y luego también se me han perdido dos gemelos con cara de rata, una niña manipuladora con un pañuelo en la cabeza y un chico sin cejas con ojos de mapache.

Este se quedó meditando unos segundos lo que dijo y empezó a tirarse de los pelos.

Hati:¡AYYYYYYYYY!¡SON TAN RAROS QUE PARECEN SALIDOS DE LA FAMILIA MONSTER!  
¿?(sonriendo):Andan cerca del bosque. No te preocupes, están bien. Smoker e Hina se han encontrado con Zuriñe, Gaara y los gemelos.

Hati(asombrado):¡¿Uh?!

¿?: En cuanto al heredero de Ascanta,Tashigi y tu **kyodai(Lee) **están a punto de adentrarse en el bosque. Yo que tú me daría prisa en encontrarlos.

Hati(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡VALE!

Este se dio la vuelta y tras unos segundos se sobresaltó.

Hati(súper impresionado):¡UN MOMENTO!¡CÓMO SABE USTED TODO ESO?!

Pero cuando se dio la vuelta...

Hati: Ha vuelto ha desaparecer...

Lee:¡BIEN!¡A LO MEJOR VEMOS ALGÚN ESPÍRITU!

Zoro: Yo no creo en esas cosas.

El joven se quedó meditando unos segundos.

* * *

Lee: Mmmmmmmmm...¡BIEN!¡ESTÁ DECIDIDO!

Zoro y Tashigi:¿Eh?

Lee:¡Si no vemos un espíritu durante esta noche, mañana daré 3.000 vueltas a la casa de Hati!

Zoro:¿3.000 vueltas?

Tashigi: Lee tiende a ponerse obstáculos si algo no le sale bien.

El espadachín frunció el ceño y contestó.

Zoro:¿Solo 3.000? Vaya mierda, yo hago por lo menos el doble todos los días.

El moreno se giró de golpe y miró al peliverde de muy mala gana.

Lee(de morros):¡¿INSINÚAS QUE HACER 3.000 VUELTAS ES DE DÉBILES?!

Zoro(tranquilamente):No, ni mucho menos. Solo he dicho que yo soy capaz de hacer más.

El cejudo se puso rojo de rabia y señaló con un dedo al joven.

Lee:¡DE ACUERDO!¡HAREMOS UNA COSA!

Zoro:¿Uh?

Lee:¡SI NO VEMOS UN ESPÍRITU ESTA NOCHE, MAÑANA DAREMOS LOS DOS 10.000 VUELTAS A TODO EL PUEBLO!¡HABER SI TIENES TANTO AGUANTE COMO DICES!

Zoro sonrió y contestó desafiante.

Zoro: Te advierto que tanto agobio no es bueno para los niños.

Lee:¡YO NO SOY UN NIÑO!¡TENGO 15 AÑOS!

Zoro: Pero mentalmente sigues siendo un crío.

Lee:¡UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¡DE ACUERDO ¿QUÉ PROPONES TÚ?!

Zoro(sonriendo): Je,je...si te consideras un hombre daremos¡15.000 VUELTAS AL PUEBLO!

Lee(poniéndose a su altura):¡VALE!

Tashigi(haciendo una mueca):Aghhhhhh...hombres.

De repente, una mano agarró a la peliazul por la espalda.

Tashigi(asustada):¡AHHHHHHH!

Smoker:¡Tashigi cálmate!¡Somos nosotros!

Tashigi:¿Eh?  
Los tres jóvenes vieron a Smoker y el resto del equipo.

Tashigi(suspirando):Smoker haz el favor de no darme esos sustos...

Smoker: Lo siento.

Zoro(sonriendo):Veo que estáis todos.

Lee: Aun no, falta Hati.

Hati:¡Eyyyyyyy!

Todos:¿Uh?

El bigotudo capitán salió de entre los arbustos.

Lee(feliz):¡HATI!

Hati:¿Estáis todos bien?

Zuriñe: Sí, estamos bien.

Smoker(de morros): Yo no estoy bien...

Todos:¿Eh?

Kaoru(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¿Cómo no va a estar bien capitán Smoker? Con lo que se ha fumado debe de sentirse de puta madre.

Smoker:¿Otra vez con esas? Yo no me he fumado nada.

Zuriñe: Suena irónico teniendo en cuenta que en estos momentos llevas tres habanos en la boca.

Hikaru: Es verdad, no sé como le pueden caber tantos capitán.

Smoker:¡¿Queréis callaros?!Estoy nervioso, eso es todo!

Tashigi:¿Por qué?¿Es que ha pasado algo?

Los tenientes y los gemelos se miraron los unos a los otros y sonrieron.

Zuriñe, Gaara y gemelos: Smoker e Hina dicen que han visto un alien.

El resto frunció el ceño como si se tratara de una broma.

Zoro,Tashigi,Hati y Lee:¿Un alien?

Hina: Sabíamos que no nos ibais a creer. Estos piensan que estamos drogados.

Repentinamente, la luz con el pequeño círculo verde fosforito apareció tras ellos y volvió a hablarles.

Luz: Chicos...

Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver aquella luz hablándoles. Smoker saltó del susto.

Smoker(llorando):¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ES ELLAAAAAAAAA!¡VIENE A MATARNOS!

Zoro(sin salir de su asombro):¡¿PERO QUÉ...?!

Gemelos(llorando):¡QUE MIEDO...!

Lee(con pequeñas estrellitas en sus ojos):¡GUAY!¡SEGURO QUE ES UN ESPÍRITU!  
Hati(en sock):Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Tashigi y Zuriñe(abrazadas la una a la otra):Yyyyyyyyyyyy...

Gaara:¿Sois tontos o que os pasa?

Todos:¿Eh?

Estos miraron al pelirrojo de la letra china y este se acercó a la luz.

Gaara:¿Cómo va a ser esto un alien?¿Acaso no sabéis mirar un poco más lejos?

Todos:¿Eh?

El muchacho cogió su linterna y señaló a la luz. Tras ella se encontraban Hosaki y los demás desde el helicóptero.

Hosaki(con un megáfono):¡CHICOS...!¡ESTÁIS BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN?!

Todos(flipados):Ah.

Tamaki(arrebatándole el megáfono a Hosaki):¡AHORA BAJAMOS A BUSCAROOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Horas más tarde, en casa de Hati...

Smoker: De modo que la luz erais vosotros con los retrovisores del helicóptero.

Hosaki: Así es.¿Porque habéis salido corriendo Hina y tú cuando estabais solos y os hemos llamado?

Smoker(sonrojado):Bueno...es que...

Hikaru(partiéndose el culo):¡CREÍAN QUE ERAIS UN ALIEN!¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Smoker(cabreado):¡CÁLLATE!¡TÚ TAMBIÉN TENÍAS MIEDO!

Hina: Aun hay una cosa que no entiendo...

Hosaki¿Uh?

Hina:¿Y aquel círculo verde que no dejaba de dar vueltas a través de la luz?

Hosaki: Ah...eso.

Este sacó de su bolsillo una linterna.

Hosaki(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Le puse a la linterna una bombilla verde fosforita. Pensé que no nos veríais con tanta luz, de modo que con esta luz verde, sabríais en que parte del helicóptero se encontraba la puerta.

Smoker y Hina(muy cabreados):¡¿SABES EL SUSTO QUE NOS HABÉIS DADO?!

Hosaki(sonriendo y sonrojado por el descuido):Lo siento...jamás pensé que creeríais en ese tipo de cosas como los aliens jejeje...

Al otro lado del salón de estar, Tashigi observaba a Lee sentado en sofá, totalmente deprimido.

Tashigi(sentándose junto a él):¿Qué te pasa Lee?¿Te apetecía quedarte un poco más en el bosque?

Lee(cabizbajo):No...no es eso.

Tashigi:¿Uh?  
Lee (sollozando): Es que al final no he visto ningún espíritu.

Tashigi(sonriendo):Bueno, no te preocupes. Es posible que durante este viaje veas alguno.

El espadachín se acercó a ellos.

Zoro(sonriendo pícaramente):¿Aun sigues con esa tontería de los espíritus?

Tashigi:Zoro, cállate.

Zoro: En fin, el caso es que tienes que cumplir tu palabra. Mañana, haber quién da más vueltas.

Lee(recuperando su energía):¡De acuerdo!

Yamsha(desde la puerta):¡Ey chicos!¡Hay un montón de gente en la calle celebrando esta noche!¿Vamos a unirnos a ellos o qué?

Todos(sonriendo):¡SÍ!

Estos salieron a la fiesta, excepto uno.

Smoker:Hati,¿tú no vienes?

Hati(sonriendo): Sí, sí, ahora mismo.

El peliblanco salió fuera y el bigotudo se dirigió hasta la habitación de su padre. Este llamó a la puerta y entró.

Hati: Papá...

Manuel(sonriendo):¡Hati!¿no vas con tus compañeros?

Hati: La verdad es que...quería ayudarte a recoger todo esto. Con todas las máscaras que has tallado para este día, debes de tener todo el material desordenado.

Manuel(sonriendo):Gracias hijo. Te lo agradezco.

El hombre se subió a una estantería y comenzó a guardar los materiales que su hijo le daba. Pero mientras fue apartando cosas encontró algo que lo dejó impresionado.

Manuel: Vaya...

Hati:¿Qué ocurre?

El viejo hombre cogió una foto que había en la estantería y se quedó mirándola un buen rato. Este sonrió.

Manuel: Pero si es la foto del día en que naciste. Creía que había desaparecido.

Hati:¿Uh?

El anciano se bajó de la silla y mostró la foto al moreno. Este pudo verse a si mismo cuando no era más que un recién nacido, su padre(que era idéntico a él ¬.¬)y...

Hati(asustado):¡¿EHHHHHHHH?!

Manuel(confuso):¿Qué pasa?

En la foto se encontraba la misma chica que le había ayudado a encontrar el camino de vuelta al pueblo.

Hati(señalándola en la foto):¡YO HE VISTO A ESTA MUJER!

Manuel(sonriendo con el ceño fruncido):¿Qué?

Hati:¡HOY HE VISTO A ESTA MUJER DOS VECES!¡LO JURO!

El anciano sonrió y desvió la vista de la foto.

Manuel: Hijo, esa mujer...

Hati:¡¿Uh?!

Manuel: Es tu madre...

El hombre se quedó embobado mirando la fotografía.

Hati(sin palabras):¿Mi...mi...?

Manuel: Es la única foto que tenía de ella, pensaba que la había perdido. Por eso nunca te la enseñé.

El moreno miró a su viejo padre y se puso muy serio.

Hati(seriamente): Yo la he visto.

Manuel(ídem):Estoy seguro de que sí. A fin de cuentas...

Hati:¿Uh?

Manuel: Tienes la misma capacidad mestiza que ella.

Hati:¿Qué?

Mientras tanto, en la fiesta...

Lee(ebrio):¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!¡OS VOY A ENSEÑAR A TODOS...!

El cejudo se encontraba delante de un pequeño corro de niños mexicanos mostrándoles algunas de sus habilidades.

Lee:¡EL BAILE DEL MONO!

Este se puso a bailar como loco y los niños comenzaron a aplaudirle. Mientras, la mayoría de la tripulación se encontraba bailando alrededor de una hoguera con música de fondo. En una esquina, Zoro,Hideaki y Yamsha estaban sentados. Shigeru se les acercó un poco.

Shigeru(sonrojada):Yamsha...

Yamsha:¿Uh?  
Shigeru: Estaba pensando que...quizá...podrías concederme el siguiente baile y.../ "¡UYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡QUE NERVIOS, QUE NERVIOS...!¿En que estaré pensando? No va a querer salir a bailar conmigo TT jooooo..."

Esta suspiró y sonrió al chico.

Shigeru: Bueno, nada, es igual. Supongo que no te apetecerá.

Yamsha:¿Porqué dices eso?

Shigeru:¿Uh?

Yamsha(sonriendo): Si me lo pides como dios manda, puede que te diga que sí.

Esta sonrió de oreja a oreja y contestó muy feliz.

Shigeru(sonrojadísima y sonriendo):¡Esta bien!¡Yamsha!

Yamsha:¿Sí?

Shigeru(extendiéndole ambas manos):¡QUIERO QUE VENGAS A BAILAR CONMIGO!

Yamsha(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Eso está mejor.

Este dejó su baso de vodca y miró Zoro y Hideaki.

Yamsha: Os veo luego.

Zoro(sonriendo):Vale.

Hideaki(bromeando):No os metáis mucha mano ¿eh?

El peliverde rió disimuladamente y el rubio se percató.

Hideaki(frunciendo el ceño):¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

Zoro: No te confíes demasiado Hideaki.

Hideaki:¿Eh?

Zoro(señalando a alguien):Porqué ahora también vienen a por ti.

Hideaki(confuso):¿Qué?

De repente Naru llegó y se sentó entre ambos jóvenes.

Naru(con una sonrisa muy feliciana):¡Hola chicos!

Zoro(devolviéndole la sonrisa):¡Hola Naru!

Hideaki(ídem):Hola.

Naru: Menuda fiesta ¿eh?

Zoro: Y que lo digas. Llevas todo el día en la hoguera,¿ya te has cansado de bailar?

Naru:¿Yo?¡Que va hombre! Pero un descanso de cinco minutos no viene mal de vez en cuando.

Zoro:¿A sí?

La pelirroja miró al rubio y este se percató de ello. El muchacho se ruborizó un poco y su compañera le dijo...

Naru(sonriendo):Hide...(Nota: De vez en cuando llaman Hide a Hideaki para acortar un poco el nombre.)

Hideaki(ruborizado):¿Uh?

Naru(con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja):¿Vas a bailar conmigo?

Hideaki(más sonrojado todavía):¡¿QUIÉN?!YO?!

Naru: Pues claro.¿Acaso ves a otro Hideaki por aquí?

Hideaki(con el pulso a cien):¡NO!¡NO ES ESO!

Zoro(sonriendo pícaramente):¡Sí Hideaki!¡Saca a bailar a Naru anda!

Naru:Porfi...

Zoro: Dices que es eres mitad español ¿no?, pues enséñale como se baila el flamenco en tu país.

Hideaki:¡OYE!¡QUE YO SEA DE ESPAÑA NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SEPA BAILAR FLAMENCO!

Zoro:¡Venga!

Hideaki(sudando): ES...ES QUE...BAILAR NO ES LO MÍO.

Naru:¡Vamos!¡No acepto un no por respuesta!¡Vas a bailar conmigo!

Esta le cogió de las manos y le guió hasta la hoguera, pero el joven volvió un momento a dónde el espadachín a dejar la bebida.

Hideaki: Te la dejo aquí un momento ¿vale?

Zoro(sonriendo):Aprovecha la situación.

Hideaki(ídem):¡Gracias tío!¡Te debo una!

Este salió disparado hasta su compañera y el espadachín se quedó solo. Este observó de lejos a Tashigi conversando con Amelia. Se le hacía más hermosa que nunca frente a la hoguera. Esta se dio cuenta de que el peliverde estaba solo y se acercó hasta él.

Tashigi:¿No vas a bailar?

Zoro frunció el ceño y sonrió.

Zoro:¿Tengo cara de que me guste bailar?

Tashigi(sonriendo):No. Tienes razón.

Esta se sentó junto a él y preguntó.

Tashigi:¿Y Hideaki?

El chico señaló a su compañero. Mientras Naru le incitaba a bailar este no dejaba de sonreír completamente sonrojado.

Tashigi: Vaya...

Zoro: Ya ves, a encontrado pareja con la que poder bailar.

Tashigi(sonriendo):Ah...¿y si tú tuvieras pareja bailarías?

Zoro(ídem):No digas tonterías. No se me da nada bien.

Tashigi miró a la hoguera y dijo...

Tashigi: Pues quizá deberías dejar que Hosaki te diera clases de hip-hop. Aprenderías enseguida.

Zoro(bromeando):Ah...y eso te gustaría ¿no?

Tashigi(levantándose para unirse al resto de sus compañeros):Bueno, si tuviera que elegir entre todos los chicos de la tripulación...

Zoro:¿?

Esta miró al espadachín y sonrió.

Tashigi(sonriendo): Sí. La verdad es que al que más me gustaría ver sería a ti.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Estas palabras dejaron al joven un poco desconcertado, de modo que antes de que se fuera la chica preguntó...

Zoro: Oye...¿eso ha sido un piropo? o ¿te refieres a que solo te gustaría verme por que haría el ridículo?

Esta desvió la mirada de él y contestó.

Tashigi: Ah...piénsalo del modo que más feliz te haga.

Y dicho esto se marchó dejando al espadachín a dos velas.

Zoro(sonrojado):"Lo que más feliz me haga ¿eh?"

* * *

Hati:¿Capacidad de hablar con los muertos?

Manuel: Así es.

Manuel le estaba contando a Hati lo que le había ocurrido.

Manuel: Seguramente lo habrás heredado de tu madre. Ella también se comunicaba con los espíritus y los veía.

Este se quedó callado.

Manuel(sonriendo):Deberías estar contento Hati. Es una capacidad mestiza que muy pocas personas adquieren.

El hombre siguió callado.

Manuel(pensativo):Aunque...es muy extraño que hayas desarrollado esta capacidad tan tarde. Normalmente puedes ver espíritus a partir de los 15 años más o menos...

Hati: No creo que se me haya desarrollado precisamente ahora.

Manuel:¿Eh?

Hati: Cuando conocí a Smoker y a mis otros dos amigos, había veces que me decían que hablaba solo. Pero yo estaba seguro de que conversaba con personas...

El anciano sonrió.

Manuel: A tu madre le pasaba exactamente lo mismo.

Hubo un momento de silencio y su padre le dijo.

Manuel: Te envidio hijo.

Hati(alzando la vista):¿Eh?

Manuel(con lágrimas en los ojos):Si supieras lo que daría yo por ver una vez más a tu madre...

Hati(entristecido):Papá...

El hombre se echó a llorar.

Manuel(llorando):Lhena era...la mujer de mi vida...y yo...no tuve ni la oportunidad de decirla adiós...

El moreno se levantó para tranquilizar a su padre. Pero cuando fue a hacerlo, vio tras él al espíritu de su madre sonriéndole. Este sonrió también y le contestó.

Hati: No te preocupes...

Manuel(dejando de llorar):¿Eh?

Hati: Lo ha oído todo.

Manuel miró confuso a su hijo y preguntó.

Manuel:¿Está aquí?

Este miró al espíritu y contestó.

Hati: Sí.

La mujer se acercó a su hijo y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

Lhena: Recuerda Hati. Siempre que me necesites...yo estaré ahí.

Dicho esto el espíritu desapareció y Hati contestó.

Hati(con lágrimas en sus ojos):Gracias...mamá.

A la mañana siguiente...

Zoro(jadeando):Afhhhhhh…Afhhhhhhh...¿te rindes?

Lee(ídem):Afhhhhh...¡nunca!

Smoker:¿Cuántas llevan ya?

Hati: 14.999

Smoker: Están locos...solo para demostrar quién de los dos tiene más aguante.

Hati(sonriendo):Déjales, es un buen entrenamiento para ambos.

Smoker: Tú y tus reglas raras...(Nota: Por si lo olvidaron, el carácter de Hati es un pequeño plagio de Gay.)

Hati(guiñándoles un ojo con el puño alzado):¡A SI ME GUSTA CHICOS!¡MOSTRAD LA PASIÓN DE LA JUVENTUD!

Zoro(aun jadeando): Cállate...

Estos siguieron corriendo a _spring _y Smoker preguntó a su amigo.

Smoker: De modo que...¿tu capacidad mestiza consiste en hablar con los muertos?

Hati: Así es.

Este se quedó meditándolo un momento y suspiró.

Smoker: Vaya...a comparación de la mía es realmente impresionante.

Hati(sonriendo pícaramente):Pues a mí sí que me gusta la tuya.

Smoker:¿Cuál?¿Esta?

El peliblanco se concentró muchísimo y de repente...

PASSSSS

Frente a Hati apareció un pequeño gato blanco.

Hati(sonriendo):Oye, transformarse en minino tiene sus ventajas.

El felino se sonrojó un poco y volvió a su estado original.

Smoker(sonrojado):A mí no me gusta. Esta habilidad la he adquirido de mi madre. Si al menos hubiese adquirido la de mi padre como Hosaki y Take, podría transformarme en lobo.

Hati: Ah...es verdad, tu hermana.¿Que tal le va?

Smoker(de morros):Sigue igual de hiperactiva, como siempre.

Hati: Oye, pues a mí me pareció que Take y tú os llevabais muy bien.

Smoker(suspirando): Y nos llevamos bien. Pero me recuerda demasiado a los gemelos. Menuda hermana mayor que tengo...

Mientras estos seguían conversando Lee se desmayó frente a ellos y tras él apareció Zoro.

Smoker: Ah, ya estáis aquí,¿quién ha ganado?

Zoro(sonriendo lleno de sudor): 15.001

Lee(llorando): 15.000...

Zoro calló al suelo de golpe frente al cejudo.

Zoro:Jejeje,¿Qué te dije?¿iba a ganar yo o no?

El joven se arrodilló ante Zoro y contestó.

Lee: Me has derrotado, a mí, a la hermosa bestia verde de Ascanta.

Zoro:¿Hermosa qué?

Lee(ignorando eso):Era lo que cabía de esperar del gran heredero al trono.

Zoro: Si tú lo dices...

Lee: Gracias a ti, ahora soy un poco más resistente. Pero he perdido. De modo que cuando llegue al barco haré 5.000 flexiones.

Zoro:¿Solo 5...¡UHHHHHMMMMM?!

Entre Hati y Smoker taparon la boca del espadachín. El peliblanco le susurró al oído.

Smoker: No querrás matarlo del cansancio ¿no? deja que haga esas 5.000 estúpidas flexiones y no le pongas más.

Este se soltó de los dos hombres y sonrió.

Zoro(sonriendo):Vale...

Lee:¡SOIS DIGNO DE QUE OS LLAME ALTEZA!

Gemelos:¡ERES EL MEJOR ANIKI!(Nota: Aniki significa hermano en japonés)

Zoro:¿Eh? Ah, pues vale...

Hosaki(asomándose por la puerta):¿Estamos todos listos para marcharnos?

Zoro,Smoker,Hati y Lee:¡SÍ!

Más tarde todos estaban montados en sus caballos dispuestos a marcharse, pero no sin una cosa.

Manuel(entregándole la gema):Toma chico, guárdenla bien ¿eh?

Zoro(cogiéndola):Gracias. Le prometo que lo haré.

Manuel(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Sería genial que vinieran a hacerme una visita cuando todo esto acabe.

Zoro:¿Y porqué no viene a vivir a Ascanta?

El hombre sonrió.

Manuel:¿Y dejar al espíritu de mi mujer aquí sola? Nunca.

El peliverde le devolvió la sonrisa. Le parecía un hombre muy fuerte.

Manuel: Venga, apresúrense.

Zoro(montando a caballo):De acuerdo.¡Adiós!

Hideaki(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡Bueno!¡Ya tenemos la gema!

Zoro: Sí. Y yo ya estoy a un paso más de volver con los míos.

Continuara...

**¡XD! Que largo...Espero que les haya gustado, aunque no sé si toda la información que di fue la correcta. **

**Información sobre mi fic:**

**Ya tengo el siguiente capítulo listo, puesto que estaba escrito desde hace tiempo. Por eso para la próxima he decidido incluir también un capítulo extra llamado:**

"**Lee, Zuriñe y otro años más" en el que se descubrirán algunas cosas como por ejemplo...**

**-¿Por qué Zuri-chan siempre lleva a pescar a Lee el día de su cumpleaños?**

**-¿Como se hicieron mejores amigos Zuriñe y Lee? **

**-¿Por qué Lee suele llamar nee-san a Zuriñe?**

**-También se descubrirá lo que pasó tras la guerra de Ascanta y como Smoker y Hati aceptaron a Lee y Zuriñe como sus Kyodais.**

**Y por último y los más importante...(o al menos para mí)**

**-Zoro aclarará sus sentimientos por Tashigi y afirmará que ella y Kuina no tienen nada que ver.**

**En fin,¡hasta la próxima!-**


	18. Chapter 18:España y un largo paseo por

**AVISO:**

**Si ven que los capítulos se les hacen muy largos, pueden dejarlos para otro momento, que de ahí no se van a marchar. Tengan en cuenta que cada país es muy largo, y la historia el doble, un capítulo puede llegar a contener 70 páginas. Por eso, no tengan prisa. Es que me da cosilla que se les hagan pesados e interminables, si es así, pido disculpas,¡gomenasai! Aun así les advierto que aun queda muchísima historia.**

**Capitulo 18: España y un largo paseo por Barcelona. **

Hideaki se encontraba en cubierta, mirando el correo que el pájaro mensajero le había traído hace poco.

Hideaki(mirando un papel muy serio):Mmmmmmmmmmmmm...

Zoro:¿Qué es eso Hideaki?

El rubio se percató de que no estaba solo y escondió el papel que tenía en la mano tras de si.

Hideaki:¡¿Eh?! Nada.

Zoro:¿Cómo que nada? Estabas mirando una hoja.

Hideaki: Sí...bueno...es que es algo privado.

Mientras este le daba una explicación el espadachín le arrebató el escrito.

Hideaki:¡¿Eh?!Qué haces?!Devuélvela!

Zoro(mirando la hoja):¿Qué es esto? _Espero que vengas pronto a visitarnos y..._

Hideaki(quitándole la hoja):¡Trae acá!¡Es una carta!

Zoro:¿Una carta?¿De quién?

Hideaki(enfadado):¡ESO A TI NO TE IMPORTA!

Ino:Hideaki...

Zoro y Hideaki:¿Uh?

Ambos chicos vieron a la rubia tras ellos.

Ino:¿Qué era eso importante que querías enseñarme?

Zoro(a Hideaki ¬o¬):¿No decías que no era nada importante?

Hideaki: Cállate.

Este le extendió la hoja a su hermanastra y la joven la leyó.

Ino(sonriendo): Vaya. Si es una carta de mamá.

Zoro:¿Una carta de vuestra madre?

Hideaki(de morros):¡Sí! Me la ha traído ese pájaro mensajero.(Nota: Creo que en la serie One Piece también les mandan el correo unos pájaros.)

La chica leyó un poco más y dijo...

Ino: Dice papá que te manda recuerdos.

Al decir esto el joven hizo una mueca de desprecio y contestó enfadado.

Hideaki: No sé porque intenta quedar bien conmigo. Sabe perfectamente que le odio a muerte.

Zoro:¿Uh?¿Y como es que sois hermanastros?¿Erais dos familias que se juntaron?

Ino: No exactamente.

Hideaki: Los dos somos hijos de la misma madre.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Ino: Nuestra madre y mi padre me tuvieron a mí primero. Pero una vez..., tuvieron una discusión y nuestra madre se fue de casa.

Hideaki(aun de morros):Y entonces, tras una noche loca, un hombre la dejó preñada y de ahí salí yo.

Zoro(con una gotita estilo anime):Eso me suena a telenovela.

Hideaki(lleno de ira):Cuando mi madre se reconcilió con el padre de Ino y nací yo, este no me trataba como su hijo...no se lo perdonaré...

Ino(enfadada):¡Oye Hideaki!¡Siempre intentó ser amable contigo!¡Muestra un poco de interés en hacer las paces con él!

La rubia se marchó muy enfadada con su hermano. Zoro miró a su compañero.

Zoro:¿Y sabes algo de tu padre?

Hideaki(enfadado):¡NO!

El cocinero también se fue por otro lado del barco dejando a Zoro solo.

Zoro:"Qué carácter tienen esos dos..."

* * *

Ino se dirigió a proa furiosa y se sentó en el suelo.

Ino:"Este tío no va a madurar nunca..."

Pero pocos minutos más tarde, Hideaki llegó a dónde la rubia. Este se puso frente a ella y la dijo...

Hideaki: Lo siento.

Esta lo miró unos segundos y contestó.

Ino: No tiene importancia. Sé que lo has pasado mal todo este tiempo por su culpa. Es normal que estés furioso.

El rubio se sentó junto a ella.

Hideaki: Es que...durante toda mi vida, él nunca me ha apoyado en nada, y la verdad es...que mamá tampoco.

La joven se quedó callada escuchando a su hermano y este siguió.

Hideaki: Tú eres la única persona que me ha ayudado a levantarme cada vez que he tropezado.

Ino(sonriendo):Nunca te hemos dado lo suficiente. Lo mínimo es que tuvieras alguien con quién hablar.

Hideaki:¿Uh?

Ino: Me da igual que no tengamos el mismo padre. Para mí siempre serán mi hermano pequeño y cabezota.

El joven sonrió.

Hideaki(abrazándola):Gracias...

* * *

Hosaki:¡Muy bien chicos!¡Cinco, seis, siete, ocho!

El capitán estaba ensayando con algunos marines unos pasos de hip-hop. Pararon la música y este suspiró cansado.

Hosaki(sonriendo):¡De acuerdo chicos!¡Esto es todo por hoy!  
Todos:¡SÍ!

Todos se fueron y el capitán comenzó a ordenar las cosas. Pero...

¡Toc,toc!

Hosaki:¿Sí?

El espadachín abrió la puerta.

Zoro(un poco sonrojado):Hola...

Hosaki:¡Zoro!¿Qué haces aquí? Me extraña que no estés con Tashigi o Hideaki.

Zoro: Quería hablar contigo cuando no estuvieras ocupado.¿Has acabado ya con las clases?

Hosaki: Pues...sí. Hace nada,¿porqué?

Zoro cerró la puerta y contestó cada vez más sonrojado.

Zoro: Quería...pedirte...que me dieras...unas...clases de hip-hop cuando no hubiera nadie.

Hosaki:¿Eh?

Hosaki se quedó meditando un rato para ver si había entendido bien lo que el joven le había pedido. Tras analizar una por una sus palabras sonrió.

Hosaki(sonriendo):Vaya, vaya...¿No decías que odiabas el baile?¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión tan de repente?

El peliverde desvió la mirada del capitán y recordó la conversación que tuvo con Tashigi el día de los muertos.

_FLASH BACK_

Tashigi(sonriendo): Sí. La verdad es que al que más me gustaría ver sería a ti.

Zoro: Oye...¿eso ha sido un piropo? o ¿te refieres a que solo te gustaría verme por que haría el ridículo?

Tashigi: Ah...piénsalo del modo que más feliz te haga.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

El joven se sonrojó muchísimo y el otro pareció captar la idea.

Hosaki(sonriendo pícaramente):Ah...ya veo. Lo haces para impresionar a Tashigi ¿verdad que sí?

Zoro(sonrojadísimo):¡¿QUÉ?!N...NO!

Este le ignoró y empezó a buscar CD-s de música.

Hosaki: Te enseñaré si quieres. Pero te advierto que para impresionar a una mujer no hay que ser un genio del baile.

Zoro(aun sonrojado):N...no...yo no quiero...impresionarla...lo hago porqué...bueno, debe de ser sano.

Pero el capitán no se lo tragó.

Hosaki(irónicamente): Ya. Seguro.

Mientras, en cubierta, Lee se encontraba haciendo las flexiones que le había prometido al espadachín.

Lee(jadeando):¡3.591!,¡3.592!,¡3.59...3!

Zuriñe: Sigue, lo estas haciendo muy bien.

Lee(cabreado):¡SERÍA MUCHO MÁS FÁCIL SI NO TE SENTARAS SOBRE MÍ MIENTRAS LAS HAGO!  
Era cierto. Mientras el cejudo hacía las flexiones, la castaña estaba sentada encima, leyendo.

Zuriñe(imitando a Hati): Venga hombre, no te quejes.¡Así arderá aun más la pasión juvenil!

Lee(acelerando el ritmo):¿Te crees que por hablar como Hati vas a incitarme a hacerlas más rápido?

Este comenzó a ir a toda velocidad.

Zuriñe: Creo que sí.

Lee:¡PUES...PUES...!¡TIENES RAZÓN!

Zuriñe(aun leyendo):¡Así me gusta Lee!¡Métele segunda!

El capitán Smoker pasó delante de ellos y se detuvo a mirarles.

Smoker:¿Se puede saber que hacéis?

Lee(jadeando):¡FLE...FLEX...SIONES...!

Zuriñe: Leer.

El hombre se dio cuenta de que su subordinada no estaba leyendo algo muy común.

Smoker(observando la portada del libro):¿Qué estas leyendo?

Zuriñe:"Ace Attorney"

Smoker: ¿Ace Attorney?

Zuriñe: Sí, el protagonista es Phoenix Wright"

(Nota: En realidad es un videojuego, igual les suena.)

Lee(tumbado en el suelo por el cansancio y aún con Zuriñe encima): Ese videojuego ha tenido mucha fama...por eso han escrito la novela...Afhhhhhhhh...Afhhhhhhh...(Nota: Sepan que este dato no es cierto.)

Smoker:¿De que trata?

Zuriñe: Cuenta la historia de un abogado principiante americano que se dedica a buscar pruebas de asesinatos y se enfrenta a fiscales y a un juez desesperado.

Smoker(con una gotita estilo anime):Ahhhhh...

Lee(recuperando su energía con estrellitas en los ojos):¡SÍ!¡Y en sus casos le acompañan una médium súper Kawai y el espíritu de su hermana!

Smoker(con más gotitas aún):Con que una médium ¿eh?

Zuriñe(sonriendo pícaramente): Sí. Pero yo más que nada me he fijado mucho en el policía treinta añero. Es el inspector de la comisaría local. Algo tonto e infantil,¿no te sientes identificado Hojara?

Smoker(de morros):Oye mocosa...

Lee:¡Y encima van a sacar la película!¡Empezarán a rodarla dentro de poco en Alemania!(Nota: Este dato tampoco es cierto.)

Smoker:¿En Alemania? Que raro...¿pero no habéis dicho que el protagonista era americano?¿ese tipo de películas no suelen rodarse en América?

Lee:¡Ya!¡Pero es que el director de esta película es Alemán! Y como Berlín tiene unas calles tan identificadas con la historia...

Zuriñe(terminando la frase de su compañero):Han decidido rodarla allí...¿era eso lo que ibas a decir?

Lee(sonriendo):¡JEJEJE!¡SÍ!

Smoker:Bah, libros de abogados...puffffff no entiendo porque os emocionáis tanto. Si cada vez que atrapábamos algún pirata teníamos que ir a juicio a tragarnos todas las monsergas de los abogados.¿No os acordáis de eso?

Lee: Ya, pero en estos libros los casos son de lo más inesperados.

Zuriñe: A lo mejor me compro la triología. Hicieron bien en recomendármelo.

(Nota: Sé que esto parece propaganda del videojuego ¬o¬, pero les doy esta información porque tiene relación con uno de los próximos capítulos.)

Smoker:¿Se puede saber quién lo hizo?

La muchacha miró a su alrededor y gritó.

Zuriñe:¡EY AKIRA!

Akira:¿Uh?

Zuriñe:¿Puedes venir un momento?

El rubio del pelo rizado se le acercó y la chica preguntó.

Zuriñe:¿Tienes la siguiente parte de este libro?

Akira: Ah, era eso. Sí, sí que la tengo.

Smoker(asombrado):¡AKIRA!¡SE LO RECOMENDASTE TÚ?!

Akira(I.I):Hai.¿Porqué?

Smoker: No sabía que te gustara leer este tipo de libros...en fin...como tu padre siempre estaba involucrado...en eso.

Akira(con una mueca de desprecio):Ah sí...el viejo.

Smoker: Y tu madre...y tus hermanas...

Akira: Sí. En fin, que mi familia sea de la mafia no me convierte en mafioso.

Smoker:…………………………………..Yo creo que sí…….eres el único heredero de la familia gánster Mimasaka.

Akira: Pero toda mi familia ha muerto para mí. Mi padre la palmó de sobredosis y aunque mis hermanas y mi madre sobrevivieron a la guerra de Ascanta están en la cárcel por tráfico de órganos.

Smoker(desviando la mirada):"Y lo dice tan tranquilo el tío..., bueno, la verdad es que nunca me gustaría volver a cruzarme con la familia de este, me da un cague...sus tres hermanas no pasan de los 17 años y son unas asesinas profesionales...¿cómo ha podido salir de esa familia un hijo tan normalito como Akira? No me lo explico..."

Zuriñe:¿En que piensas Smoker?

Smoker(pálido):¡EN...EN NADA!

Akira(mirándole con una cara parecida a esta ¬.¬):Mmmmmm...Seguro que piensa en que no quiere cruzarse con mis parientes...

Smoker(asombrado 0o0):¡¿AHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Akira: Reconócelo Smoker. Desde aquella vez que Hati y tú os pasasteis por mi casa en Ascanta nunca habéis querido volver.¿O es que no lo recuerdas?

_FLASH BACK_

Hace trece años...

Hati:¡Hojara!¡Debemos darnos prisa y avisar a todas las familias de que Ascanta va a entrar en guerra!

Smoker:¡SÍ!¡VAMOS!

Los dos jóvenes fueron llamando de puerta en puerta hasta llegar a una casa un tanto...ejem...peculiar.

Smoker: Bien, esta es la última que nos queda. La de los Mimasaka.

Estos miraron fijamente la entrada. Era enorme, con un montón de gansters presentes en la puerta. Ambos chicos supusieron que eran defensores de la familia. Los gansters les miraban con una cara muy intimidante, de modo que estos desviaron la mirada asustados y se fijaron en la casa.

Hati(impresionado):¡GUAU!¡MIRA ESO HOJARA!¡TIENEN UN ENORME DRAGÓN DIBUJADO EN LA PARED!

Smoker(algo asustado): Sí, ya lo veo...debe de ser la mascota de su organización. Espero que nos dejen entrar. Los gansters de la puerta no me gustan nada.

De repente, un niño pequeño y rubio salió de la casa y estos dos se percataron.

Smoker:¡Eh Hati, mira!

Hati:¿Eh?

Smoker: Es Akira.

Hati: Esta es nuestra oportunidad. Aprovechemos a hablar con el niño.

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron al niño y preguntaron.

Smoker:¡Hola chaval!

Akira niño:¿Uh?

Hati:¿Está tu padre o tu madre en casa?

Akira niño(tranquilamente):Mi papá acaba de morir de sobredosis.

Smoker y Hati:¡¿Y LO DICES TAN TRANQUILO?!

Akira niño: En cuanto a mi madre...

Smoker y Hati:¿Uh?

Akira niño(muy serio):...No está aquí...

Estos dos se apenaron del niño.

Smoker(entristecido):Vaya...lo de tu padre ya me lo esperaba, pero no teníamos noticias de que Nanét Mimasaka...lo siento...

Hati: No te preocupes. Nosotros tampoco tenemos madre, pero sabemos que están en un lugar mejor.(Nota: Se refiere al cielo, obviamente.)

Akira niño:¿De que coño me estáis hablando?

Smoker:Ahhhhhh.../"Vaya vocabulario tiene el crío. Se nota que es hijo de dos mafiosos...¬.¬

Hati: Decimos, que tu madre estará mejor en el cielo.

Akira niño:¡¿Qué cielo?! Los policías se la han llevado a comisaría. Creen que ella puede haberle puesto droga a mi padre en la bebida o algo por el estilo.

Smoker y Hati:¡¿CÓMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!

Tras ellos llegó un coche y frenó de golpe chocando contra el muro y haciendo una grieta.

Smoker y Hati(asustados):¿Q...qué demonios...?

Akira niño: No os preocupéis. Es mi vieja.

Smoker y Hati:¿Vi...vieja?

Del coche salió una mujer realmente furiosa cerrando de un portazo.

Nanét(muy cabreada):¡ME TIENE HASTA LOS OVARIOS LA PUTA COMISARÍA!

Smoker: Este...

Nanét(mirando a los dos chicos con cara amenazadora):¿Ehhhhhhhhhh?

Smoker y Hati(llorando):Bu...buenas...

Nanét: Hijo,¿qué hacen aquí estos dos? Creo haberte dicho que no dejaras entrar a nadie mientras estoy fuera.

Akira niño: De hecho, están en la puerta mamá.

La mujer volvió a mirar a los dos chicos. Estos sintieron un escalofrío tremendo.

Nanét:¡Hojara,Hati!(Nota: Cómo ya sabrán, estos se conocen entre todos.)

Smoker y Hati(más asustados todavía):¡¿S...SÍ?!

Nanét: Entrad. Haré que mis esclavos os sirvan un café.

Smoker:¿Sus...sus esclavos?

Una vez dentro...

Nanét: Tomaos el café.

Hati: Lo siento pero es que a mi no me gusta mucho...¿no tendrá té?

Nanét(furiosa):¡CAFÉ!

Hati(llorando):Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...a sus órdenes señora...

Smoker(aun algo asustado):Su hijo nos ha dicho que viene de la comisaría.

Nanét: Sí, así es...(volviendo a ponerse furiosa):¡¡ALGÚN PROBLEMA CON ESO?!

Estos negaron miedosos con la cabeza repetitivamente de un lado para otro.

Nanét: Pues sí, acabo de llegar de allí. La policía creía que le había metido droga en la bebida a mi marido para que este muriera y así pudiera quedarme con la fortuna Mimasaka.¡Que tontería! Si yo no tenía pensado matarle hoy. Todo estaba previsto para el año que viene. Pero en fin, parece ser que el alcohol ha llegado a él antes que yo para aniquilarlo. Y eso que le metía pastillas en los desayunos. Ya tenía previsto el crimen perfecto.

Smoker y Hati(con una forzada sonrisa y cagados de miedo):¿A sí?

Nanét: Veréis, tenía un plan que no podía fallar. Consistía en ponerle somníferos en la comida. Una vez se hubiera dormido le habría llevado a rastras hasta la sala de fuegos artificiales, y entonces con una cerilla...

Smoker: Ya, ya por favor. No siga, nos ha quedado claro que quería formar una explosión con su marido./"Joder...¿y esta tipa es tía de Hina?"

(Nota: Hina y Akira son primos. Pero la familia de Hina no forma parte de la mafia ya que es prima por parte de madre y Nanét no era de la mafia antes de casarse.)

Nanét: En fin,¿qué queríais?

Smoker: Verá...es que...es algo delicado.

Hati(directamente –o–):Hemos entrado en guerra.

Al decir esto, la casa estalló y se oyeron unos enormes gritos.

Nanét:¡¡QUÉ DECIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS?!FUERA DE MI PROPIEDAD AHORA MISMO!

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo cagados de miedo y Nanét les siguió por detrás con toda la mafia arrojándoles cuchillos, espadas...etc.

Nanét:¡Y DECIDLE AL REY KOJI QUE NO SEA TAN TONTO COMO PARA PENSAR QUE TOMARÉ PARTE EN ESTA ESTÚPIDA GUERRA!¡TENGO COSAS MÁS IMPORTANTES QUE HACER!¡COMO ASESINAR A SU MADRE!

Hati(corriendo):¡¿QUIERE ASESINAR A LA MADRE DEL REY KOJI?!

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Akira(sonriendo):Menos mal que al final no lo hizo ¿eh capitán?

Smoker(cabreado):¡TU MADRE ESTABA COMO UNA PUTA CABRA!

Akira: Lo sé.¿Te puedes creer que quería casarme con mi prima hermana?

Smoker(de morros):No lo decía por eso.

Zuriñe: Chicos...

Smoker y Akira:¿Eh?

Zuriñe(señalando):¡Mirad allí!

Estos miraron al frente y entonces vieron un puerto. El capitán sonrió y llamó a toda la tripulación.

Smoker:¡CHICOS, VENID HEMOS LLEGADO A BARCELONA!

Toda la tripulación dejó lo que estaba haba haciendo y se asomó para ver el puerto.

Tashigi(sonriendo):¡Que grande!

Kankurô(ídem):¡Es increíble!

Zuriñe:¡YUPI!¡Hemos entrado en Europa!

Mientras tanto...

Zoro:¡Ufffffffffffffff! Estoy agotado...

Hosaki(sonriendo): No lo has hecho nada mal. Si sigues así puede que llegues al nivel del resto.

Zoro(jadeando):¿Tú crees?

Hosaki: Claro que sí.

La puerta de la sala se abrió y Kankurô entró de golpe.

Kankurô:¡Ya divisamos el puerto de Barcelona! Smoker dice que os preparéis para desembarcar y...¿porqué vas vestido así Zoro?

Este vio al espadachín con ropa hip-hopera para ensayar que le había prestado Hosaki.

Zoro(sonrojado e intentando disimular):Por nada.

Kankurô: Ah, ahora entiendo...querías aprender a bailar para conquistar a tu amiguita ¿eh?

Zoro:¡No es cierto!/"Joder,¡¿Por qué siempre acierta todo el mundo?!"

Hosaki(sonriendo):No tienes de que avergonzarte Zoro.Kankurô es mi mejor bailarín de hip-hop, no pasa nada si lo sabe.

Zoro:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Kankurô: Te guardaré el secreto si me lo pides con educación.

Zoro: Está bien...Kankurô, guárdame el secreto.

Kankurô:¿Y el por favor?

Zoro(entre dientes):Por favor...

Kankurô(sonriendo):¡Vale! En fin, a lo dicho.¡Preparad las cosas!

Hosaki: Muy bien.

Este salió de la habitación y Hosaki sonrió.

Hosaki(sonriendo):¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre he querido ir a Barcelona.

Zoro: Yo solo he oído que tiene mucha historia.

Hosaki(pensativo):Ahora que lo pienso. España es la casa del flamenco, a lo mejor puedo decirle a algún profesional que me de alguno de sus pasos.

Zoro:¿Y para que quieres tú saber pasos de flamenco si bailas brake dance?

Hosaki: Quizá podría inventarme una nueva coreografía, sería genial. Oye Zoro.

Zoro:¿Qué?

Hosaki:¿Te gustaría venir conmigo una vez desembarquemos en Barcelona?

Este lo meditó unos segundos y...

Zoro: De acuerdo. Además, aquí también hay un trozo de gema. Tendremos que buscarla.

* * *

Una vez en el puerto...

Smoker: Bien,¿Qué hacemos ahora?¿formamos equipos o preferís que vayamos todos juntos?

Hosaki(sonriendo):Vosotros haced lo que queráis, Zoro y yo hemos decidido ir por nuestra cuenta.

Smoker:¿Zoro y tú?

Hosaki:¡Hai!

Ino: En ese caso dejadme acompañaros, conozco Barcelona como la palma de mi mano.

Hosaki(a Zoro):¿Tú que opinas chaval?

Zoro: Por mí no hay ningún problema.

Hosaki: Vale Ino, puedes venir con nosotros.

El espadachín se acercó a Tashigi.

Zoro:¿Tú también quieres venir?

Tashigi: Lo siento Zoro. Pero le prometí a Ten-shi-fu que hoy estaría todo el día con él.

Un poco más lejos, Zoro observaba al peliazul dando saltos de alegría.

Chibi Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo):¡Día de hermanos!,¡Día de hermanos!

Zoro(¬.¬):Ah sí, ya veo./"¿Cómo se puede ser tan infantil?"/Hideaki ¿tú vienes?

Hideaki: Yo tengo que comprar comida. No os preocupéis conozco Barcelona, así que iré solo.

Smoker: Entonces...¿cada uno quiere ir a su bola?

Todos:¡Sí!

Smoker: Pero...

Hati(deteniendo a Smoker):Tengo una idea.¿Por que no les damos el día libre?

Smoker:¿Uh?

Hati: Han trabajado mucho durante estos días, creo que se lo merecen ¿no?

El capitán sonrió.

Smoker(sonriendo):¡Muy bien chicos! Son las 10:00, quedaremos en el puerto a las 21:30 ¿de acuerdo?

Todos:¡De acuerdo!

* * *

Zoro: Bueno,¿y a dónde queréis ir primero?

Hosaki:¿Por qué no me les el diario? Puede que obtengamos alguna pista.

El peliverde lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Día 22 de junio: _

_Estoy en Barcelona, una de las ciudades más hermosas de España._

_Sus calles son preciosas y su gente encantadora, aunque hace un calor insoportable._

_Hoy he podido ver la famosa "Sagrada familia" y he visitado la plaza de toros._

_Más tarde he ido a la fiesta que se celebraba en la mansión de un conde muy famoso._

_Allí he conocido a un hombre llamado José De la Vega, un torero famosísimo conocido en toda España._

(Nota: Como no sé en que época se basa One Piece exactamente, me he inventado el nombre del torero.)

_Me ha concedido uno de los bailes y luego he estado hablando con él. Es un hombre encantador._

Hosaki: De acuerdo, no sigas más.

Zoro e Ino:¿Uh?  
Hosaki: Por lo que cuenta tu madre ese tipo debió de ser muy famoso.

Ino: De hecho, lo sigue siendo.

Zoro y Hosaki:¿Qué?

Ino: Es el torero más famoso de toda Barcelona.

Zoro:¿Creéis que tendrá la gema?

Ino: Es posible.

Hosaki: Yo creo que no perdemos nada por preguntar.

El peliverde cerró el diario.

Zoro(sonriendo):¡Muy bien! Vamos a la plaza de toros a preguntar por él.

Hosaki e Ino(sonriendo):¡HAI!

* * *

Zuriñe: Barcelona es preciosa...

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo):Y que lo digas.

Tashigi: Mirad la playa, es inmensa.

Tashigi, Zuriñe y Ten-shi-fu paseaban por la orilla de la costa.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos aquí?

Zuriñe: No lo sé. Pero yo me quedaría toda la vida...

(Nota: Es que he estado de vacaciones allí. Y bueno...jejeje...he cogido cariño a esa ciudad.)

Tashigi: Además, como todavía es pronto, no hay mucha gente por aquí cerca y eso es súper relajante.

Ten-shi-fu:¡Y tanto!

De repente estos se dieron cuenta de que una chica iba corriendo cerca de ellos y se tropezó por el camino cayendo en la arena.

¿?:¡AY!

La chica llevaba una bolsa y esta también cayó al suelo medio abierta. Ten-shi-fu se acercó a la joven. Era de estatura mediana, y melena corta de color castaño clarito.

Ten-shi-fu(ayudándola a ponerse en pie):¡EY!¿Estás bien chica?

¿?(sonrojada):¡Ah!¡Sí, sí!. Muchísimas gracias.

Tashigi cogió la bolsa del suelo y se la dio a la joven.

Tashigi(sonriendo)Ten, aquí tienes.

¿?:¡Ah! Se me ha caído, que torpe soy.

Tashigi(mirando el interior de la bolsa):¿Qué es llevas ahí dentro?

Ten-shi-fu miró en el interior de la bolsa.

Ten-shi-fu:¡GUAU!¡Es un vestido para hacer flamenco!

¿?(sonriendo):¡Sí!¡Así es!

Al oír aquello, los tres jóvenes se quedaron impresionados.

Zuriñe: Por cierto...

¿?:¿Uh

Zuriñe: Parecía que tenías prisa.¿Ibas a algún sitio?

Al decir esto la chica se sobresaltó.

¿?:¡ES VERDAD!¡TENGO QUE LLEGAR AL ESTUDIO DE DANZA!

Tashigi, Zuriñe y Ten-shi-fu:¿Estudio de danza?

¿?:¡OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡La profesora Carmen me va a matar!  
Esta se dispuso a salir disparada pero Ten-shi-fu la detuvo.

Ten-shi-fu: Tenemos el coche del capitán aquí mismo. Podemos llevarla,¿Qué decís chicas?

Tashigi:¡Claro!¡Nosotros te llevaremos!

¿?:¡¿EN SERIO?!MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS!

* * *

Hideaki(confuso):Uh...vaya...creo que me he perdido. Esta calle no me suena de nada.

El rubio estaba dando vueltas por todas partes y aún no habían encontrado ningún mercado, lo único que podía ver eran bares.

Hideaki(sollozando):¿Dónde demonios estoy?

¿?:Eh...¡guapa!

¿?:¡Déjame en paz de una vez pesado!

Hideaki:¿Uh?

El joven oyó una conversación. Este miró y vio a dos personas. Parecían un hombre y una mujer.

¿?: Vamos...no te hagas la difícil.¿No te gustó lo del otro día?

¿?:¡Te he dicho que me dejes!

¿?:¡No seas guarra tía!¡Venga!,¡Dame un besito!

¿?:¡ERES UN CERDO!

¡PASSSSSSSSSSSSS!

La mujer golpeó tan fuertemente al hombre que del impactó este llegó volando hasta Hideaki cayendo sobre él.

¿?:¡AYYYYYYYYYYYY!

La mujer se marchó enfadada y el hombre le gritó molesto.

¿?:¡PUTA!¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE VUELVAS A QUERER UN HOMBRE ATRACTIVO Y CARIÑOSO NO CUENTES CONMIGO!  
Hideaki: Disculpe...

¿?:¿Uh?

Hideaki: ¿Le importaría quitarse de encima?

El hombre se levantó y este se detuvo a observarlo. Era de unos 35 años, bastante rejuvenecido. Tenía una corta melena, ojos marrones y el pelo era del mismo color que el de él. Este se acercó a Hideaki.

¿?:¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Hideaki: No. La verdad es que solo quería que se quitara de encima.

¿?(tranquilamente):Ah, entonces me marcho.

Hideaki se quedó meditando unos segundos y contestó.

Hideaki:¡Espere!¡Sí que puede ayudarme!¿Me podría decir dónde está el mercado?

Este se giró y volvió la vista a él.

¿?:¿El mercado?

Hideaki: Así es. Lo estaba buscando y no sé como he llegado aquí.

¿?: No me extraña chico, Barcelona es muy grande.

Hideaki: Y tanto.

¿?: Precisamente ahora mismo iba a pasarme por allí. Si quieres acompañarme...

Hideaki: Se lo agradezco mucho señor.

* * *

Hosaki: Chicos, voy a entrar un momento en la taberna para preguntar dónde se encuentra la plaza.

Zoro e Ino: De acuerdo.

Este se fue dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Zoro: De modo que...Hideaki y tú sois de aquí.

Ino: Bueno, en parte. Recuerda que somos mestizos, hemos nacido en Ascanta. Aquí solo habremos vivido...unos dos años.

Zoro:Uh...

Ino(sonriendo):Naturalmente Hideaki no se acordará, era muy pequeño.

Zoro: Ya veo.

El peliverde aún sentía curiosidad por la carta d antes. De modo que preguntó.

Zoro: Y...supongo que el verdadero padre de Hideaki será Español, claro.

Ino: El padre de Hideaki...también era mestizo.

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ?!

Ino: Vivía en Ascanta. Pero cuando dejó embarazada a mi madre se marchó.

Zoro:¿En serio?¿Sin hacerse responsable de su hijo? Que cabrón.

Ino: No. Fue justo lo contrario.

Zoro:¿Uh?

Ino: Lo hizo por el bien de Hideaki.

Zoro:¿Cómo puede hacer bien a una persona que le abandone su padre?

Ino: Tienes que entenderlo Zoro. Si se hubiera hecho cargo de él...sería muy incómodo para Hideaki.

Zoro:¿Porqué?

Esta miró al frente seria y contestó.

Ino: Todo ocurrió hace 20 años...

_FLASH BACK_

Yhen(madre de Ino y Hideaki):Aún no has entendido nada. Quiero que desaparezcas de mi vista.

¿?: Sí que lo entiendo.

Yhen: Márchate de aquí, si te ve mi marido me meterás en un lío.

El joven se fue hacia la puerta y preguntó.

¿?: ¿Qué piensas hacer con el crío?

Yhen: No es asunto tuyo.

¿?(enfadado):¡Yo creo que sí!¡Es mi hijo y también me pertenece!

Yhen:¡No!¡No pertenecerá a ninguno!

¿?:¡¿Cómo dices?!

La mujer se quedó callada y este supo enseguida lo que tenía pensado.

¿?: Oh no...Vas a abortar...

La mujer desvió la mirada y contestó.

Yhen: Creo que es lo mejor para los dos. Si el niño no está, podremos olvidar todo esto.

¿?:¡PUEDE QUE TÚ SÍ, PERO YO NUNCA PODRÉ OLVIDAR QUE TE DEJÉ EMBARAZADA!

Yhen: Escucha...

¿?:¡Si lo haces nunca podré olvidar que has matado a un ser que me pertenece!

Yhen: Escúchame...

¿?:¡Yhen!¡Si no quieres el niño dámelo a mí!¡Yo me haré cargo de él!

Yhen: Si tengo ese niño yo también querré que este conmigo. Pero no estaré tranquila sabiendo que su padre vive casi al lado.

¿?:El otro día dijiste que me querías.

La mujer sintió como las lágrimas de sus ojos recorrían sus mejillas y contestó acariciándole la cara al chico.

Yhen(llorando):Y te quiero...pero no de ese modo.

Inoichi, el padre de Ino, apareció con ella de pequeña en brazos.

Inoichi:¿Va todo bien Yhen?

Estos dos miraron al sujeto y la mujer contestó.

Yhen(secándose las lágrimas): Estamos decidiendo que vamos a hacer con el niño...

El hombre miró al joven y le dijo.

Inoichi: Sé que fue un impulso de los dos. Pero no me sentiré cómodo mientras ese niño exista y te vea todos los días.

El joven desvió la mirada y contestó.

¿?:¿Si me marcho de aquí tendrás ese niño Yhen?

Yhen:¿Eh?

¿?: Quiero decir...,si no viviera en Ascanta y tuvieras aquel niño seríais como una familia normal.

Inoichi:¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Este miró a ambos y contestó.

¿?: Me iré a España y pasaré allí el resto de mis días. Si me quedara aquí, se acabaría sintiendo incómodo con un padre tan joven.

Yhen:Uh...

¿?: Adiós, Yhen.

Y este salió de casa. Entonces Inoichi dejó a la niña con su madre y fue tras él.

Inoichi:¡Espera!

¿?:¿Uh?

Este se acercó al chico y posó su mano en el hombro.

Inoichi(sonriendo):Lo que has hecho, me ha parecido muy valiente.

¿?:¿Uh?

Inoichi: Te prometo que intentaré cuidar de tu hijo todo lo mejor que pueda.

¿?: Gracias...siento lo que ha pasado.

Inoichi: A mí me da más pena por ti que por Yhen. Pero no te preocupes, eres joven, solo tienes 16 años y un descuido lo puede tener cualquiera.

¿?:Uh...

Inoichi:¿De verdad piensas marcharte?

Este se secó las lágrimas que notaba en su rostro y sonrió.

¿?:¡Por supuesto! Creo que es lo mejor.

Inoichi sonrió.

Inoichi: Rezaré para que seas afortunado a partir de ahora.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Ino: Pero al nacer Hideaki, por mucho que lo intentara, mi padre no conseguía mirarle sin...rencor y...desprecio.

Zoro:¿Y el verdadero padre de Hideaki preñó a tu madre con tan sol 16 años?

Ino: Así es.

El peliverde se quedó pensando y se dio cuenta de que en realidad, aunque Hideaki fuera su mejor amigo, no había sabido absolutamente nada de él hasta ese momento. Como mucho sabía que le gustaba Naru.

Zoro:"¿Es posible que el chico extrovertido e infantil que veo en Hideaki sea solo una máscara para ocultar el sufrimiento de su pasado?"

El chico siguió meditándolo y la chica contestó.

Ino(sonriendo) De hecho Hideaki no lo sabe, pero su nombre es parecido al de aquel chico ya que se lo pusieron mis padres en su memoria.

Zoro:¿A sí?¿Y como se llama?

Ino: Su nombre es...

* * *

¿?: Me llamo Hideki.Hideki Asaba.

Hideaki:¿Hideki?

Hideki:¿Y tú?

Hideaki:Hideaki.

El hombre sonrió.

Hideki: Vaya, tu nombre es como el mío, solo que tiene una "a".¡MOLA!

Hideaki:¿Y que se supone que es usted señor?

Hideki(corrigiéndolo):Chi,chi,chi...señor es mi padre,¿y te crees que tengo edad para que me trates de usted?

Hideaki(de morros):De acuerdo.

Hideki: Que no se repita,¿_capeace?_

Hideaki(de morros):"¿Pero qué se ha creído este tío? Hay que ver como me mangonea..."

Hideki:¿Y para que vas al mercado Hideaki?¿Mamá te ha mandado hacer la compra?

Hideaki: No. Mi madre no está aquí. Está en el culo del mundo.

Hideki:¿Y eso?

Hideaki: Yo no soy de aquí, vengo de Asia.

Hideki(sonriendo):¿A sí?¿De que parte de Asia? Yo antes también vivía allí.

¿?:¡HIDEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Estos dos se giraron y vieron a una chica tras ellos. El hombre sonrió y se acercó a ella.

Hideaki:¡OH… mi dulce Isabel!¿Cómo tú por aquí? Dame un besito...

Isabel: Antes de nada...

Hideki:¿Uh?

PASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Esta le dio un tortazo y el otro reaccionó violentamente.

Hideki(enfadado):¡¿PORQUÉ HAS HECHO ESO?!

Isabel(ídem):¡TE HE VISTO TONTEAR CON OTRA MUJER, Y DIJISTE QUE YO ERA LA ÚNICA!¡ERES UN CERDO!

Esta se marchó enfadada y el hombre se llevó la mano a la mejilla.

Hideki(enfadado):¡DÉJALO!¡NO MERECES A UN HOMBRE COMO YO!

Hideaki(¬.¬):De modo que eres uno de esos casanovas ¿eh?

Hideki(sonriendo):Bah, son todas ellas las que se lanzan a mis pies.

Hideaki: Pues a mí no me ha parecido eso.

El hombre se sonrojó.

Hideki(enfadado):¡¿QUÉ?!OYE CHAVAL, NO HABLES DE LO QUE NO SABES!

Hideaki(sonriendo pícaramente):Vale, vale...Lo dejaremos en que eres un pobre fracasado con las mujeres.

Hideki(enfadadísimo):¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

* * *

Ten-shi-fu:¿Es aquí?

Los tres marines y la chica estaban frente a la puerta de la academia de danza.

¿?:¡SÍ!¡Muchísimas gracias!

Salieron del coche y la chica les preguntó.

¿?:¿Queréis entrar?

Tashigi: Sí, me encantaría.

Zuriñe:¡Y a mí!

Ten-shi-fu: Venga, entremos.

Una vez dentro...

¿?:¡Profesora Carmen, ya estoy aquí!

Una mujer vieja se acercó a ella muy seria.

Carmen:¿Dónde estabas? Cámbiate de ropa, rápido.

Esta se marchó y la anciana se fijó en los tres jóvenes.

Carmen:¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Tashigi: Ah, hemos traído aquí a su alumna, llevaba mucha prisa y...

¿?:¡Ya estoy lista!  
La joven salió del vestuario.

Carmen: Te voy a poner música.

Tras unas horas de ensayo la joven volvió con los chicos y les ofreció un café. Estos se pusieron a conversar.

¿?: Aún no me he presentado. Me llamo Victoria. Os estoy muy agradecida por haberme traído hasta aquí.

Tashigi: Nosotros tampoco nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Tashigi.

Ten-shi-fu: Y yo Ten-shi-fu.

Zuriñe: Yo soy Zuriñe.

Victoria: Mmmmmm..., vaya. Nombre de origen vasco, interesante.

Zuriñe: JEJEJE

Ten-shi-fu: La verdad es que me has dejado de piedra con tu baile.

Victoria: Vaya, gracias Ten-shi-fu.

Tashigi:¿Llevas bailando desde hace mucho?

Victoria(sonriendo):Sí. Mi padre me apuntó cuando tenía cuatro años. Desde entonces no he parado.

Zuriñe: Tu padre ¿eh?

Victoria: Sí. A lo mejor os suena. Su nombre es José De la Vega.

Tashigi, Zuriñe y Ten-shi-fu:¿José de la Vega?

Carmen: Es un torero muy famoso.

La anciana se acercó al grupo de chicos.

Carmen: Sois extranjeros ¿verdad?

Ten-shi-fu:¿Tanto se nota?

Victoria(sonriendo):Si venís de fuera quizá os gustaría dar una vuelta y ver los lugares más visitados.

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿En serio?!

Tashigi(sonriendo):¡Genial!

* * *

Hosaki:¡Hemos llegado!¡La plaza de toros!

Zoro:¡Por fin!

Estos entraron dentro.

Zoro: Así que aquí es dónde matan a los toros...

Ino: Pobrecillos...

¿?: Es tradición española.

Zoro,Hosaki e Ino:¿Eh?

Un hombre alto y moreno se acercó a ellos.

¿?: Sois de fuera ¿verdad?

Hosaki: Así es.

¿?: No habéis elegido buena hora para venir a la plaza. No hay espectáculo hasta la tarde.

Zoro se acercó a aquel hombre.

Zoro: Queríamos hablar con José De la Vega.

¿?: José De la Vega ¿eh?

Zoro: Sí. Nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas.

El hombre se sentó en uno de los bancos de la plaza y contestó.

¿?: Pues...aquí me tienen.

Estos se quedaron asombrados.

Zoro: Ah, ¿qué es usted?

José: Así es, ¿qué queríais?

Zoro: Señor...¿conoció a una mujer llamada Jhanu Minamino?

Este frunció el ceño.

José:¿La hija del conde Minamino?

Estos asintieron.

José: Sí...por supuesto que la conocí. En la fiesta del conde Andrés Rodríguez. Se casó con un príncipe de Asia.¿Porqué?

El espadachín se sentó junto a él y sonrió.

Zoro: Permítame que me presente. Soy Roronoa Zoro, el hijo de esa mujer.

José:¿Uh?

Zoro:¿Usted conoció a mi padre?

El hombre fue haciendo memoria y contestó.

José: Me invitaron a su boda para que lo conociera, pero no pude ir. Aunque unos años después vino para entregarme una cosa y entonces le conocí.

Zoro:¡¿SÍ?!Y QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE ENTREGÓ?!

Este frunció el ceño.

José: No gran cosa...un trozo de cristal roto. Una gema. Me dijo que era muy importante, pero no mucho más.

Zoro:¿Y...por casualidad...no la tendrá guardada?

Este contestó.

José(tranquilamente –o–):No.

Zoro(sobresaltado):¡¿NOOOOOOOOOOO?!

Este gritó tan fuerte que el hombre empezó taparse los oídos.

José: No grites tanto chaval...

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ HIZO CON ELLA?!

José: Como no sabía lo que era, la deje guardada en el cajón. Mi hija lo encontró y al parecer le gustó. De modo que al final se lo presté y ahora lo tiene como colgante de la suerte.

Zoro(muy enfadado):¡CUANDO LE DICEN QUE EL OBJETO ES ALGO IMPORTANTE NO DEBE REGALARLO!

José(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Tranqui hombre. Ya le dije a mi hija que no la perdiera.

Zoro:¡Iré a buscarla!,¡¿Cómo es su hija?!

José: Solo podréis encontrarla en un sitio a estas horas.

Zoro,Hosaki e Ino:¿Uh?

* * *

Ten-shi-fu:¡ALAAAAAAAAAAA!¡ES ESTA ES...?!

Victoria(sonriendo): Sí, la "Sagrada familia", fue diseñada por Antonio Gaudí y aun no está acabada.

Ten-shi-fu:Jo...¡es enorme!¿Se puede entrar dentro?

Victoria(sonriendo):Sí, pero aún están en obras

Ten-shi-fu: Me encantaría verla acabada...

Victoria(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡Seguro que tardarán cien años más!¡Tú ya estarás bajo tierra!

Ten-shi-fu(ídem)¿Qué dices boba? JAJAJA

Victoria: JAJAJA

Pocos pasos detrás de ellos...

Zuriñe: Oye Tashigi. Tú hermano y esa chica han hecho muy buenas migas.

Tashigi: Eso parece.

Zuriñe: Pobre Hinata. Ten-shi-fu le destrozaría el corazón si viera esto.

Victoria: Oye Ten-shi-fu,¿quieres ir a ver el parque Güell de Gaudí?

Ten-shi-fu(cogiéndola de la mano):¡SÍ!¡VAMOS VICKY!

Zuriñe(con una gotita estilo anime):¿Vicky?

Tashigi(ídem):Me parece que se han hecho demasiado amigos...

Ten-shi-fu:¡EY CHICAS!¡VAMOS!

Zuriñe:¡Sí!

Estas siguieron a los dos jóvenes. Estos dos iban por delante sonriéndose el uno al otro. La peliazul se fijó en algo que la llamó la atención.

Tashigi:Zuri...

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Tashigi: Fíjate en el colgante de Victoria.¿No te suena de algo?

Zuriñe(frunciendo el ceño):¿El colgante?

Esta lo miró y vio un trozo de cristal que le sonaba mucho.

Zuriñe: Se parece muchísimo a las gemas de la esfera.

Tashigi:¿Tú también opinas lo mismo?

Zuriñe:¿Crees que será un trozo?

Tashigi: No tengo ni idea. Esta semana no he estado mucho con Zoro, de modo que no he podido leer el diario.

Zuriñe: Ya, pero esa chica...debe tener 18 años más o menos. Es imposible que mi padre le entregara el trozo de gema. Debe de ser un amuleto que se le parece y nada más.

Tashigi: No sé yo...

La joven se paró un momento frente a la chica y preguntó.

Tashigi: Victoria ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Victoria:¿Cuál?

Tashigi: Ese colgante...

La chica de pelo largo miró su cuello y contestó.

Victoria: Ah,¿te gusta? Me lo regaló mi padre. Dice que se lo dio un rey de Asia hace mucho tiempo.

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿UN REY DE ASIA?!

Victoria:¿Uh?

Tashigi se acercó a su hermano y preguntó.

Tashigi(susurrándole al oído):¿Crees que será un trozo de gema?

Ten-shi-fu: No estoy seguro.

Tashigi: Creo que lo mejor que podríamos hacer en este momento sería buscar a Zoro ¿no crees?

Ten-shi-fu(como un niño pequeño):¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?! Pero yo ahora quería ver el parque Güell.

Tashigi: Ay...está bien. Diré a Zuriñe que me acompañe a buscarlo.¿Llevas el móvil?

Ten-shi-fu(mostrándoselo):Sí.

Tashigi: De acuerdo. Cuando encontremos a Zoro, te llamaré y vendremos hasta aquí para comprobar si es una gema, así que estate atento a mis llamadas,¿Ok?

Ten-shi-fu:¡OK!

Tashigi: Muy bien...¡Zuriñe!¡Quieres venir a buscar a Zo...?!

Pero...

Tashigi:¿Dónde se ha metido?

Esta buscó por todos lados hasta que vio a Zuriñe frente a una cazuela gigante.

Zuriñe(comiendo):¿Y como dice que llaman a esto?

Cocinero(sonriendo): Es paella,¿te apetece un poco más?

Zuriñe: Sí, muchas gracias.

Tashigi(dando un gruñido):Zuriñe...

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Tashigi(cogiéndola):Tenemos que encontrar a tu hermano. Ya comerás luego.

Zuriñe(sollozando mientras es arrastrada por Tashigi):¡Volveré!¡Guardadme un poco más!

* * *

Hideki: Bueno, ya estamos en el mercado.

Estos habían llegado y el chico dijo.

Hideaki: Supongo que aquí nos separamos.

Hideki: Sí, eso supongo.

Hubo un incómodo silencio y Hideaki dijo...

Hideaki: Bueno, adiós.

El rubio se dirigió al mercado y el hombre observó como se iba alejando.

Hideki:"No puedo dejar a ese chico solo, seguro que se pierde otra vez..."/¡Eh, CHICO!

El nombrado se giró y el hombre le dijo...

Hideki:¿Qué piensas hacer después de las compras?

Hideaki(pensativo):"No puedo volver al barco hasta las 21:30"/Pues...

Hideki(sonriendo):Yo no tengo nada en mente. Quizá te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta por ahí.

Hideaki(¬o¬):¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?

Hideki: Vamos hombre, lo pasaremos bien.

Hideaki: Pero si no te conozco de nada.

Hideki: Venga, anímate. Seguro que si eres de fuera, aun no has visto nada en este país.

El muchacho no tardó mucho en contestar.

Hideaki: Bueno...es cierto.

El hombre sonrió y contestó.

Hideki:¡Lo suponía!¡Ven conmigo!

* * *

Ino: Es aquí, no cabe duda.

Zoro e Ino se encontraban frente a la puerta de la academia de danza.

Zoro(suspirando):Deberíamos haber traído a Hosaki. Mira que quedarse en una taberna a beber...

Ino(ídem):Sí...él es así.

Zoro: Está bien, basta de charla.

Ino: Sí, entremos.

Ambos abrieron la puerta de golpe.

Zoro:¡¿HOLA?!

Ino:¡¿ES ESTA LA FAMOSA ACADEMIA DE FLAMENCO?!

Carmen:¿Quienes sois vosotros?

El peliverde se acercó y preguntó.

Zoro:¿Se encuentra aquí Victoria De la Vega?

La mujer frunció el ceño.

Carmen:¿Conocéis a Victoria?

Zoro: Bueno...no personalmente. Pero nos envía su padre.

Ino: José De la Vega.

Carmen: Vaya...pues lamento deciros que Vicky no se encuentra aquí.

Zoro:¡¿NO ESTÁ?!

Victoria: Así es, ha salido con unos amigos hace poco.

Zoro(enfadado):¡Mierda!

Ino puso su mano en el hombro del espadachín e intentó tranquilizarlo.

Ino: Vamos, cálmate.

Esta vez miró a la anciana.

Ino:¿Y usted sabe dónde puede estar?

La mujer empezó a cansarse.

Carmen(enfadada):¿Tengo pinta de niñera? No me interesa saber a dónde van mis aprendices. Marchaos ya, estáis estorbando, pronto va a llegar una importante bailarina y no tengo tiempo para vosotros, mocosos.

Zoro(más enfadado aun):¡¿MOCOSOS?!OIGA VIEJA, TRATENOS CON UN RESPETO!

Carmen(poniéndose a su altura):¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN CRÍO MAL EDUCADO!

Zoro:¡HE RECIBIDO UNA EDUCACIÓN MUY BUENA!¡ES USTED LA QUE SE ESTÁ COMPORTANDO DE FORMA GROSERA!

Carmen:¡Ya está bien malcriados!¡Salid de aquí ahora mismo!

Una vez en la puerta de nuevo...

Zoro(gruñendo):Maldita vieja cara de pasa...

Ino: Tú tampoco has sido muy considerado que digamos...

Zoro(haciendo una mueca):¿AH?

Ino:¿Y que hacemos ahora?

Zoro(suspirando):Pues...buscar a Hosaki,¿no?

Estos meditaron unos segundos hasta que la rubia vio una cara conocida.

Ino(señalando):Zoro,¿aquella chica que viene hacia aquí no es Tashigi?

Zoro alzó la vista rápidamente e Ino se percató.

Ino(sonriendo pícaramente):Que rápido miras cuando se trata de ella.

Eso hizo que el espadachín se sonrojara.

Zoro(desviando la mirada):No digas chorradas...

La chica llamó a su compañera.

Ino:¡EH TASHIGI!

Esta se giró y vio a Zoro e Ino.

Tashigi(sonriendo):¡Que bien que estéis aquí!¡Zoro, te estaba buscando!

El espadachín se sonrojó aun más.

Zoro(muy sonrojado):¿Bu...buscando?¿A mí?

Ino(sonriendo como antes):¡Pues claro hombre!¡Si te dice a ti es a ti!

Tashigi: Quería que vinieras conmigo...

Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Zoro se sobresaltó de la emoción y se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos.

Zoro:"¡¿Quiere que la acompañe por Barcelona?!Oh dios..., gracias por el regalo que voy a recibir! Aunque no crea en ti./(Aviso: Zoro es ateo, es decir, no creyente.)/¿Y a dónde querrá que la acompañe?, ¿al parque Güell o quizá a la sagrada familia? Ummm...no, no creo que a Tashigi le vayan mucho esas cosas de turismo, y la verdad es que a mí tampoco ¬.¬. No sé, no sé...Barcelona es tan grande iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...w¿a dónde iremos?"

Este seguía nervioso pensando en la cita que le esperaba, hasta que...

Tashigi: Quería que vinieras conmigo y con Zuriñe para localizar la gema.

Al decir esto el espadachín sintió como poco a poco se iba relajando y entristeciendo.

Zoro(decepcionado ¬.¬):Ah...¿que la petarda esa también está contigo?

Tashigi: Sí, nos está esperando unas calles más adelante.¡Debemos darnos prisa!

Ino(sonriendo):Muy bien, yo me iré a buscar al resto.

Tashigi(sonriendo):De acuerdo.

Zoro(ídem):Gracias por tu ayuda Ino.

Estos dos salieron corriendo y se encontraron con Zuriñe. Los tres pasaron calles y calles hasta que...

Zoro(0o0):¡OH MIERDA!

Tashigi(asustada por el grito)¿Qué...qué ocurre?

Zoro:¡HEMOS DEJADO A HOSAKI EN LA TABERNA!

Tashigi:¡¿QUÉ?!  
Zuriñe:¡VAMOS A BUSCARLE, RÁPIDO!

Mientras, en la taberna...

Hosaki(bailando):¡EL BAILE DEL TÍO PIO!¡EL BAILE DEL TÍO PIO!

El capitán se encontraba bailando en la barra totalmente ebrio mientras unos hombres le observaban sonriendo.

Hombre 1#: Mirad como baile ese.

Hombre 2#:¡Yeah!¡Ese japonés tiene estilo!

Al oír aquello, Hosaki pegó un salto desde la barra hasta los hombres y los señaló con una mirada amenazadora.

Hosaki(totalmente ebrio):¡YO NO SOY JAPONÉSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!¡SOY ASA...ASCP...Joder, ya no me acuerdo de cómo se decíaaaaaa!

Hombre 1#: ¡JAJAJA!¿Como no vas a ser japonés?¿no te has visto los ojos?

Hombre 3#: A lo mejor es chino.

Hosaki:¡QUE YO NO SOY CHINO OSTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSS!¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO ME ACUERDO!

Al otro lado de la barra, José, el torero, acababa de entrar en la taberna y estaba hablando con representante. Hosaki lo reconoció y se acercó a él.

José: Siento la tardanza. Unos chicos acaban de aparecer en la plaza y no he podido hacer que se marcharan hasta hace poco.

Representante:¿Unos chicos?

José: Sí, venían de un país de Asia.

Hosaki:¡HOMBRE JOSÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

José:¿Uh?

Representante(con una gotita estilo anime):¿Quién es este José?

José: Este hombre es...

Hosaki:¡¿CÓMOOOOOOOOO?¿NO TE ACUERDAS DE MÍIIIIIII?!SOY EL HOMBRE QUE HA IDO CON AQUELLOS DOS CHICOS A LA PLAZA DE TOROS!

José: Mira, justo le estaba hablando a mi representante de eso.

Hosaki: Oye Josito...

José:¿Qué confianzas son esas? Me llamo José, no Josito.

Hosaki(ignorándolo):¿Tú recuerdas el nombre de mi paíssssssssssssss?

José:¿El nombre de tu país?

Hosaki:¡Sí!¡Es queeeeeeeee no me acuerdooooooooooo!

Los tres hombres de antes se les acercaron.

Hombre 2#:¡Eh!¡Conoces a José De la Vega?!

Hosaki:¡SÍ HOMBRE SÍIIIIIIIII!¡SI SOMOS AMIGOS ÍNTIMOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

José: Eso no es cierto. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, tu país se llama Ascanta.

Hosaki:¡PREMIOOOOOOOOOOO!¡HAS ACERTADOOOOOOOOO!

Hombre 1#:¿Ascanta?

Hombre 3#:¿Y como es ese país?

Hosaki(alucinando):Oh...es precioso...si lo comparamos con Polinesia,¡no tiene nada que ver!

Hombre 2#:¿Te refieres a que es mejor que Polinesia?

Hosaki: SÍIIIIIIIIIIII CON TODAS SUS CASAS DESTROZADAS, Y EL CASTILLO HECHO POLVO, ES UN AUTÉNTICO PARAÍSOOOOO!

Hombre(con la gotita estilo anime):¿Uh?

Hombre 3#:Eso no suena muy bonito...

José: Agh...estas completamente borracho. Ven, te llevaré fuera.

Hosaki(apoyado sobre el hombro del torero):¿VAS A LLEVARME A VER LOS TOROOOOOOOOOOOOS?

José(suspirando y siguiéndole la corriente):Sí...voy a llevarte a ver los toros...

Hosaki(tambaleándose):¡YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

José(con una gotita):Voy a necesitar ayuda con este...

* * *

Hideaki y Hideki:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

El hombre había llevado a Hideaki a un montón de lugares. Llevaban todo el día juntos y poco a poco se habían hecho amigos.

Hideki:¿Y bien?,¿Qué te ha parecido?

Hideaki:¡ALUCINANTE!¡Las Ramblas son una pasada!

Hideki(sonriendo):Sí, es cierto.

(Nota: Las ramblas de Barcelona es una calle muy larga llena de vida. Mucha gente hace actuaciones allí y se venden muchísimas cosas en sus puestos.)

Hideaki:¿Y aquel tipo tan raro que estaba quieto como un mimo?

Hideki: Sí, o aquel que se disfrazaba de marciano y se fotografiaba con todo aquel que pasaba por delante.

Hideaki: Gracias por enseñarme todo esto, es precioso.

Hideki: No hay de que.

Hideaki: Hace tiempo también viví en Barcelona un par de años.

Hideki:¿Uh?

Hideaki: Pero como era muy pequeño no me acordaba de que fuera tan hermosa.

El joven sonrió al hombre.

Hideaki: Te agradezco que me hayas traído aquí Hideki.

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa y siguieron caminando por la calle hasta llegar a una heladería.

Hideki:¿Y porque te mudaste a Asia?

Hideaki: Yo nací en Asia. Luego vine a vivir aquí y al final volví. Creo que es porqué mi familia no atravesaba una época muy buena.

Hideki:Uh...ya veo.

Hideaki:¿Y tú? Me dijiste que también venías de allí.¿Porqué viniste a España?

Hideki desvió la mirada y sonrió disimuladamente.

Hideki(rascándose la cabeza):Bueno...digamos...que hice algo de lo que no me siento muy orgulloso.

Hideaki(comiendo un helado que acababa de comprar)¿De veras?¿Que fue lo que hiciste?

El hombre se quedó callado unos segundos y el chico se dio cuenta de que esa pregunta no le había sentado bien.

Hideaki(intentando cambiar de tema con una falsa sonrisa):¡Ah! Perdona, no es de mi incumbencia. Acabamos de conocernos y que nos llevemos bien no quiere decir que tengas que contármelo. Siento que te haya molestado.

Este sonrió a Hideaki y contestó.

Hideki: Abandoné a mi hijo.

Hideaki:¿Uh?

Hideki(sonriendo):Esa es la razón por la que vine aquí.

Hideaki:¿Le abandonaste?

Hideki: Sí.

Hideaki se quedó de piedra. No podía creer que el hombre con el que estaba hablando fuera despiadado. El hombre sonrió.

Hideki: Pero no renuncié a él por despecho. Lo hice para que no se avergonzara de mí.

Hideaki(aun comiendo el helado):¿Por qué iba a avergonzarse?

La pregunta hizo que sujeto hiciera desaparecer su sonrisa.

Hideki: Su madre...era la mujer de uno de mis mejores amigos.

El joven escupió su helado en la cara de Hideki.

Hideaki(sin poder creérselo):¡¿Qué dices?!

Hideki(limpiándose la cara):Era la única mujer de la que he estado enamorado. Pero ella amaba a su marido, por eso nunca pude quedarme a su lado y cuidar de mi hijo.

Hideaki(alucinando):Vaya...eso explica por que te codeas entre tantas mujeres. Porque no las amas y solo las quieres para un rollo de amantes.

Hideki:¿Tanto se nota?

Hideaki: Sí, bueno..., ¿y que es de tu hijo ahora?

Hideki(sonriendo):Afortunadamente, su marido fue muy comprensivo conmigo. Y en estos momentos se está haciendo cargo de él. Estoy seguro de que le está dando muchísimo cariño.

El joven agachó la cabeza y contestó.

Hideaki(serio):Que suerte tuviste. Aquel tipo lo estará cuidando muy bien.

Hideki se percató de que el joven estaba triste por el comentario. De modo que preguntó.

Hideki(inocentemente):¿Acaso tu padres no te cuidan?

Este negó con la cabeza.

Hideaki: No, no es eso. Es que yo no tengo padre.

Hideki:¿No?

Hideaki:¿Sabes? tu historia se parece mucho a lo que me pasó.

Hideki:¿Uh?

Hideaki: Mi madre también se quedó embarazada de un tipo que no era su marido.

Hideki:¿Y ese tipo que no es su marido...?

Hideaki: Es mi padre.

Este se quedó mudo, entonces el joven contestó cambiando su rostro.

Hideaki(sonriendo):Pero no es posible que tu historia y la mía sean la misma. Mi padrastro me odia a muerte, no soporta verme.

Hideki(impresionado pero apenado):Vaya...lo siento mucho.

Hideaki(acabándose el helado):Bah, no importa, es un cabrón. Siempre estamos discutiendo y mi madre no puede decir nada porque depende de él.

Hideki:¿Y no sabes quién es tu verdadero padre?

Hideaki(sobándose la cabeza):No me han hablado mucho de él. Pero estoy seguro de que era uno de esos cerdos que solo buscan una noche loca con una mujer casada y luego no asumen las consecuencias.

Hideki(suspirando): Mira...puede que el tipo que te abandonó sí fuera un cabrón, pero no creo que tu padrastro lo sea.

Hideaki:¡¿QUÉ?!

Hideki:Hideaki...por favor...si te odiara tanto como piensas,¿no crees que se habría deshecho de ti lo antes posible?

Hideaki(cabizbajo):Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad lo habría hecho. Pero está mi madre, y dudo mucho que tuviera los huevos de dejarme delante de sus narices.

Hideki: Las personas siempre nos fijamos más en el lado malo de la gente que en el bueno. ¿Nunca te has planteado eso?

Hideaki(de morros):No necesito plantearme nada. Se me da muy bien juzgar a las personas.

Hideki(irónicamente):Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas.

Hideaki se puso aun más de morros y el hombre sonrió.

Hideki: No sé que edad tiene, pero mi hijo debería ser más o menos como tú.

El muchacho lo miró y también sonrió.

Hideaki: Estoy seguro de que si tu hijo te conociera, estaría orgulloso de tenerte como padre.

Hideki:¡JAJAJA!¡ESO CREES?!

Hideaki:¡LO DIGO EN SERIO!

Hideki: Anda venga. Larguémonos de aquí. Daremos una vuelta por el puerto.

Hideaki(sonriendo):¡OK!

* * *

Ten-shi-fu: Victoria, creo que deberíamos volver.

Victoria:¿Ya?

Ten-shi-fu: Sí. He quedado con mi hermana en la "Sagrada familia".

Victoria(sonriendo):¡Está bien!¡Vamos!

¿?:¡¿Ten-shi-fu?!

Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a...

Ten-shi-fu:¡HINATA!

Victoria:¿Uh?

La chica se quedó de piedra al ver a Ten-shi-fu con aquella chica que no conocía de nada.

Victoria: Ten-shi-fu...¿quién es esta?

Hinata(nerviosa):Yo...yo...

Ten-shi-fu(ídem):Ella...es...

Victoria:¿Uh?

Hinata(triste):Veo que estas ocupado...No te molesto más.

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿

La peliazul salió corriendo dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Ten-shi-fu:¡HINATA!

Pero esta siguió corriendo. Entonces el peliazul se giró hacia Victoria.

Ten-shi-fu:¡Ve yendo a la catedral, ahora mismo voy tras de ti!

Y este salió tras la chica corriendo.

Victoria: Bueno...vale.

* * *

Zoro:¡¿Dónde coño se ha metido este tío?!

Zuriñe(estresada):¡No lo sé, no lo sé!

Tashigi:¿Estas seguro de que era esta taberna?

Zoro:¡Completamente!

Tabernero:¿Qué queréis tomar chicos?

Zoro: No hemos venido a beber nada señor, solo queríamos preguntarle si ha pasado por aquí un tipo alto, castaño y pelo engominado.

Tabernero:¿Japonés?

Zoro: Sí, bueno...más o menos.

Tabernero: Acaba de marcharse.

Zoro:¡MIERDA!

Tashigi:¿Dijo a dónde se dirigía?

Tabernero: No lo sé, pero iba con José De la Vega. Estaba muy ebrio, lo más probable es que lo haya llevado a su casa.

Zoro:¿Dónde está casa?

Tabernero: Mucha gente pregunta eso. Es la mansión más grande de toda Barcelona. Está cerca de la zona vieja.

Zoro,Tashigi y Zuriñe(saliendo de la taberna):¡Gracias!

Tabernero(flipando):Que rapidez...

Por la calle Tashigi se detuvo.

Tashigi:¡Esperad!¡Buscar a Hosaki no nos servirá de nada en estos momentos!

Zuriñe: Es cierto, deberíamos buscar a Ten-shi-fu.

Tashigi(sacando el celular de su bolsillo): Voy a llamarle...

* * *

Hinata(lloriqueando):¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!¡Soy tonta! Ten-shi-fu y esa chica estaban saliendo juntos...¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

La peliazul había ido hasta el barco dónde se encontraban Yamsha y Shigeru.

Shigeru(intentando animarla):Vamos, cálmate.¿Estas segura de que estaban los dos solos?

Hinata(llorando aun más):¡ESTOY SEGURAAAAAAAAAA!¡Solo estaban ellos dos!

Yamsha:¿Ten-shi-fu?,¿Con una chica y a solas?, no me lo creo.

Hinata(sollozando):Pe...pero...yo lo he visto...

Yamsha(pensativo):Vaya, vaya, vaya...normalmente mi hermano suele estar con chicas a solas cuando tiene mucha confianza con ellas.

Hinata(cada vez más triste):¿Con...confianza?

Yamsha:¡AH!

El peliazul se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo con aquel comentario, de modo que intentó decir otra cosa para que su compañera no se deprimiera.

Yamsha(intentado animarla):¡PE...PERO NO TE PREOCUPES HINATA!¡SI DESCUBRO QUE TONTEA CON ESA CHICA, TE JURO QUE LO MATO!

Hinata(conteniendo las lágrimas):¿Tontear?

Yamsha(dándose cuenta de que la cosa iba a peor):Oh,oh...

Hinata(llorando a pleno pulmón):¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Yamsha(intentando remediar su frase):¡NO...NO LO DECÍA CON MALA INTENCIÓN!

Shigeru(tapándole la boca ¬.¬):Déjala en paz, lo estas empeorando. Está claro que animar a mujeres no es lo tuyo.

Yamsha(llorando TT):Lo siento...

Shigeru(soltando a Yamsha):¡Pe...pero puedes estar tranquila Hinata!¡No ves que a penas se conocen de nada?!Cómo iban a estar saliendo juntos?!Sería alguna chica que le estaría guiando el camino hasta alguna parte!

Hinata(recobrando la sonrisa):¡¿Tú crees?!

Shigeru(insistiendo):¡Claro!¡Seguro que sí!  
Yamsha(desde la otra esquina):Pero según lo que dices se estaban sonriendo el uno al otro, y mi hermano no es de esos que tontean con la primera tía que pasa. Hinata...

Hinata:¿Uh?

Yamsha(inocentemente):¿Te has fijado en si iban cogidos de la mano?

Hinata(volviendo a su depresión):¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Shigeru(dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al chico):¡¿ES QUE NO SABES ANIMAR A LA GENTE DE FORMA NORMAL?!

Inesperadamente, Ten-shi-fu entró por la puerta dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

Ten-shi-fu(enfadado):¡¿PORQUÉ HAS SALIDO CORRIENDO?!

Hinata: Yo...yo...

Yamsha(sonriendo pícaramente):¿Qué hermanito? Ya te has ligado a una española ¿eh?

Ten-shi-fu(cabreado):¡TÚ CÁLLATE!

Shigeru(intentando arreglar las cosas):Vamos, no te enfades Ten-shi-fu. Hinata solo creía que esa chica y tú estabais en un momento íntimo y por eso se ha marchado.

Ten-shi-fu:¡YA!¡PERO PORQUÉ TENÍA QUE SALIR CORRIENDO?!  
Hinata: Yo...

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿TÚ QUE...?!

_¡Contesta hijo puta!¡Tienes una llamada cabrón!_

El móvil del peliazul sonó de repente. Este lo cogió de tan mala gana que no pudo evitar contestar dando un grito.

Ten-shi-fu(muy enfadado):¡¿QUIÉN LLAMA?!

Tashigi(desde el otro lado del celular):_¿Se puede saber dónde estáis?_

Ten-shi-fu:¿Eres tú Tashigi?

Tashigi:_Hai.¿Estas con Victoria?_

Ten-shi-fu: No. Por el camino hemos tropezado con Hinata y ha salido corriendo, de modo que he ido tras ella.

Tashigi:_¿Hinata?¿Corriendo?¿Y eso porqué?_

Ten-shi-fu:¡No tengo ni idea!¡Pregúntaselo a ella!

El chico notó como su hermana daba un largo suspiro.

Tashigi_: Haber...¿que le has hecho?_

Ten-shi-fu:¡Yo no la he hecho nada ¿vale?!Ha salido corriendo sin más! Estaba a punto de darme una explicación, pero entonces has llamado tú.

Tashigi:_¿Sabes algo de Victoria?_

Ten-shi-fu: La he dicho que me espere en la Sagrada familia. Supongo que estará a punto de llegar.

Tashigi:_ La sagrada familia ¿eh?,muy bien, ahora mismo vamos para allá._

Ten-shi-fu: Esperadme allí. Cogeré la moto del garaje y enseguida estoy con vosotros.

Tashigi: _Ok._

Ten-shi-fu: Nos vemos.

Este colgó el móvil y miró a Hinata.

Ten-shi-fu: Haber...¿que te pasa?

Hinata(muy sonrojada):¿A mí? Na...nada.

Ten-shi-fu(frunciendo el ceño):¿Nada?

Hinata: Así es...

Ten-shi-fu:¿Y porqué has salido corriendo?

Hinata(tímidamente):Es que...sentía...que...estaba en una situación delicada y...

Ten-shi-fu:¿Uh?

La joven se sentía realmente estúpida. Desde luego, Ten-shi-fu estaba bastante enfadado con ella, aunque no le sorprendía. Era completamente natural que se sintiera incómodo tras haberle dejado plantado sin razón. La peliazul sintió como unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Entre sus sollozos solo pudo decir una cosa.

Hinata(secándose las lágrimas):Lo siento...

Ten-shi-fu no soportaba verla llorar. Se sentía culpable por haberla gritado de ese modo. Se acercó y le acarició la cabeza.

Ten-shi-fu: Eh, venga. No llores...

Hinata(sollozando):Es que...me siento mal por haberme comportado así.

Ten-shi.-fu(aun acariciándole la cabeza):Ya todo está olvidado, no te preocupes.

Este miró a Yamsha y Shigeru y dijo.

Ten-shi-fu: Voy a coger la moto para ir hasta la Sagrada familia. Yamsha,¿tienes tú las llaves?

Yamsha(pasándoselas a su hermano):Conduce con cuidado. No me gustaría tener que curarte otra vez.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo inocentemente):¿Qué quieres decir con "otra vez"?

Yamsha: Cada vez que coges la moto, siempre te acaba pasando algo. No sabes manejarla bien.

Ten-shi-fu(inocentemente):¿A que te refieres?

Yamsha ¬.¬: Me refiero a que entre Neji con el coche y tú con la moto, sois un peligro público. De modo que ándatelas con cuidado.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo):¡OK!  
Este se dirigió hasta la moto y preguntó a Hinata.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Tú vienes?

Hinata:¡¿Eh?!

Shigeru(susurrándola al oído):¡Venga!¡Aprovecha!¡Es una oportunidad única!

Hinata(sonriendo):De acuerdo.

Esta se subió junto al peliazul y ambos salieron camino a la catedral.

Shigeru(de morros):Yamsha, tú también podrías sacarme por ahí de vez en cuando ¿no te parece?

Yamsha(ídem):Sácate tú solita guapa. Yo no soy el babysitter de nadie.

Shigeru:¡JOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡ERES UN MAL NOVIO!

El chico se puso frente a la rubia cara a cara.

Yamsha:¿De verdad lo crees?

Shigeru:¿Uh?

La chica no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando se le ponía tan cerca.

Shigeru(muy sonrojada):Pues...la verdad es que...

Yamsha volvió a darle la espalda.

Yamsha: Si hay cosas que te molestan de mí, más vale que me las digas claramente. Porqué si estamos obligados a casarnos, tendremos que dejar las cosas claras entre nosotros desde el principio ¿no te parece?

Shigeru abrió los ojos como platos al oír aquello y bajó la mirada.

Shigeru:"Claro...que tonta soy. Aunque últimamente me trate de manera más amable no quiere decir que se haya enamorado de mí. Él ve nuestro compromiso como una obligación y nada más."

El peliazul se dio cuenta de cómo el rostro de su compañera expresaba tristeza, de modo que preguntó.

Yamsha:¿Qué te ocurre?

Shigeru(cabizbaja):Nada.

Este se le volvió a acercar y le acarició la mejilla.

Yamsha(sonriéndola):¿Seguro?

Shigeru le apartó la mano y se dirigió a su habitación, pero antes de entrar en ella...

Shigeru:Yamsha...

Yamsha:¿Sí?

Shigeru(fríamente):No hace falta que te portes bien conmigo solo porqué sea tu prometida y porqué estemos obligados a casarnos.

Yamsha(confuso)¿Qué?

Shigeru: Si de verdad te parezco una pesada, te agradecería que no me dieras falsas esperanzas de conquistarte. Porqué...

Yamsha:¿Uh?

La rubia se giró y dijo con una media sonrisa.

Shigeru: Tú no estás enamorado de mí.

Yamsha:…………………………………

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta dejando solo al joven médico. Este se quedó perplejo ante aquellas palabras.

Yamsha(pensativo):"¿Por qué últimamente me siento tan mal con este tipo de comentarios?

* * *

Hosaki(flipando):¡UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¡No recordaba que la plaza de toros fuera tan grande!

José:"Este sigue ebrio.¿Cómo puede confundir mi mansión con una miserable plaza de toros? Esto es humillante ¬.¬"/ Oye...¿y tus compañeros?

Hosaki:¿Eh?

José: Aquellos dos chicos que iban contigo.

Al hacer aquella pregunta Hosaki despertó de su "visión alcohólica" como por arte de magia.

Hosaki:¡OH NO!¡HE PERDIDO A MIS PEQUES!

José:¿Peques?¬.¬ si por lo menos tenían 19 años.

Hosaki:¡Pero si Zoro se separa de Ino nunca encontrará el camino de vuelta al barco!

José:¿Uh?

Hosaki:¡José!¡Ayúdame a encontrarlos!

José:¡¿EH?!

Hosaki(con falsas lágrimas en sus ojos):Creía que éramos amigos...

Este le puso carita de perro degollado y el otro suspiró.

José: Está bien, te ayudaré. Pero no te tomes tantas confianzas.

* * *

Zoro(abriendo una puerta de golpe):¡HEMOS LLEGADO!¡"LA SAGRADA FAMILIA"!  
Pero...

Tashigi: Oye...¿seguro que sabes dónde está?¬.¬

Zoro: Yo...

Los tres chicos habían llegado a la plaza de toros.

Zuriñe(impresionada):¡GUAU!¡Es aquí dónde se torea?!

¿?:¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Zoro y Tashigi:¿Uh?

Tras ellos apareció un muchacho moreno de unos dos años más que Zuriñe.

¿?: Si vienen a ver el espectáculo, les advierto que hasta las 19:00 no va a ver nada.

Zoro:¿Trabajas aquí?

¿?: Así es. Soy el ayudante de José De la Vega. Mi nombre es Carlos.

Zoro: Mucho gusto. Yo soy Roronoa Zoro.

Tashigi: Y yo Tashigi. Y esta chica de aquí es...¡¿

Carlos:¿Uh?

Tashigi:¿Zu...Zuriñe?

Ambos espadachines miraron a su alrededor, pero la castaña no estaba.

Tashigi:¡ZURIÑE!¡DÓNDE ESTAS?!

Mientras la peliazul la llamaba, el espadachín sintió un escalofrío que lo atormentó. Tashigi y Carlos se dieron cuenta de ello.

Tashigi:¿Qué pasa?

Zoro: Telepatía mestiza.

Tashigi y Carlos:¿Eh?

Zoro: Esa idiota está a punto de meterse en un buen lío.

El joven muchacho se quedó muy serio y contestó.

Carlos: No ha podido ir muy lejos. Creo saber dónde está.

Zoro y Tashigi:¿Uh?

* * *

Zuriñe(impresionada):Vaya...esto es más grande de lo que pensaba...

La teniente se había metido en una de las puertas de la plaza mientras sus compañeros conversaban con Carlos. Estaba mirando de arriba a bajo todos los rincones de la plaza.

Zuriñe: Increíble. Aquí dentro tiene que caber mucha gente...Me pregunto si me habré metido por la puerta en la que los toreros...¡Tienen su camerino!-(cambiando de opinión)Uh, no. No creo que haya nada parecido a eso.¿Uh? anda, ¿y esta puerta?

La joven se paró frente a una enorme puerta y no pudo evitar la tentación de abrirla. Una vez lo hizo, vio que aquella sala era oscura y además...

Zuriñe(haciendo una mueca):¡Esto huele a mierda!

¡Sí! Y además olía a mierda, pero aun así, no era ese el dato que nos interesa.

Zuriñe:¿Uh?¿que es eso?

La joven vio un animal tumbado en el suelo descansando. Esta sonrió.

Zuriñe: Joder, así que también tienen perros.

Zuriñe se acercó al chucho y le toco un poco.

Zuriñe: Que perro más vago, no hace nada. Pero la verdad es que...es enorme. Me pregunto que raza será.

La chica le dio una palmadita en el lomo para que se levantara y pudiera ver su raza, pero el animal no respondió.

Zuriñe(de morros):¿Qué pasa chucho?¿Estas jugando a hacerte el muerto?

La joven no tuvo más paciencia. De modo que le dio un fuerte azote y el animal se levantó furioso.

Zuriñe(desafiante):¡¿Qué pasa?!Me vas a morder pe...?!

Y entonces Zuriñe lo vio.

Zuriñe: Pe...pe...¿toro?

Así es. Zuriñe se había cruzado nada más y nada menos que con un toro. El animal la miraba de arriba abajo como si tuviera intención de atacarla.

Zuriñe(llorando TT):Oh, no...me he metido en las cuadras por error.

El bovino comenzó a coger carrerilla para darle con su dura cornamenta y la castaña gritó.

Zuriñe(saliendo a toda pastilla):¡SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El toro la seguía por detrás como si de su comida se tratara. La joven llegó a un punto de la plaza en el que no tenía salida. Esta vio como el toro se le iba acercando bruscamente.

Zuriñe(llorando):¡VOY A MORIR EN UNIFORME!

El animal se paró unos instantes para coger carrerilla de nuevo.

Zuriñe(desesperada):Me mira como Smoker miraba al bistec de Hideaki la semana pasada. La chuleta no tenía salida ya que Hojara la tenía acorralada. Al final este se la comió, y no la dejo vivir. En mi caso yo soy el tierno y delicioso bistec y el toro es el feo y malhumorado Smoker. Ya no tengo salida.

El toro corrió hacia ella y Zuriñe dio sus últimos suspiros hasta que...

Carlos(deteniendo al animal):¡QUIETO AHÍ VAQUILLA!

El muchacho apareció de golpe, agarró la cornamenta del toro y con una fuerza inhumana lo empujó a las cuadras de nuevo cerrando la puerta. Zoro y Tashigi llegaron tras él.

Tashigi:¡¿Estáis bien los dos?!

Carlos(suspirando):Uf...por que poco.(Girándose a la marine)¿Estas bien?

Zuriñe(saliendo de su asombro):¿Eh?¡Sí, sí!¡Estoy muy bien!

Carlos(sonriendo): Menos mal. Debes tener cuidado y no ir abriendo puertas que desconoces. Nunca se sabe lo que hay tras ellas.

Zuriñe(sonrojada):Sí...

Zoro(cabreado):¡TONTA!¡EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?!

Zuriñe(aun más sonrojada):No lo sé...lo siento mucho este...

Carlos: Carlos.

Zuriñe: Gracias Carlos.

Carlos(sonriendo): No hay de que.

Este salió un momento con Tashigi para darle indicaciones de dónde se encontraba la "Sagrada familia". Mientras, de lejos, Zoro no pudo evitar observar que Zuriñe no dejaba de mirar completamente sonrojada al muchacho.

Zuriñe(sonrojada):¿No te parece maravilloso ese chico?

Zoro:¿Eh?

El peliverde miró a su hermana. Estaba cada vez más roja, y su cara daba un poco de miedo.

Zoro:¿A que viene esa cara de tonta?

La chica suspiró.

Zuriñe(muy sonrojada):Zoro...

Zoro:¿Uh?

Zuriñe: Creo que he encontrado a mi príncipe azul.

Zoro(haciendo una mueca):¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Zuriñe:¿Sabes? No me pasa esto desde la última vez que me enamoré.

Zoro:¿La última vez?/"Ah...es cierto, lo de Smoker y su juramento..."/¿Y que se supone que te pasa?

Zuriñe: Verás...cuando ese chico me ha rescatado, he sentido como el corazón me palpitaba fuertemente.

Zoro:¿No crees que sería por los nervios a causa de lo del toro ¬.¬?

Zuriñe: Y además cuando me ha sonreído, he visto un enorme rayo de luz iluminándolo.

Zoro:¿No sería por que el sol acababa de salir ¬.¬?

Zuriñe(suspirando de preocupación): Ah...me he enamorado otra vez...

Zoro:¿De Carlos?

Este miró al moreno y sonrió.

Zoro(sonriendo de oreja a oreja): No. No te pega. Demasiado tiquismiquis para una marimacho como tú.

Al decir aquello la castaña cogió la escoba de barrer que se encontraba a su lado y azotó a su hermano con ella.

Zoro(con un chichón en la cabeza):¡¿PORQUÉ HAS HECHO ESO?!

Zuriñe(amenazadoramente):¡COMO SIGAS HABLANDO MAL DE MI FUTURO MARIDO NO SERÁS INVITADO A NUESTRA RESIDENCIA DE PARÍS, FRANCIA!

Zoro:¡¿TÚ FUTURO MARIDO?!NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS!¡APENAS LE CONOCES!

_Let Me...Entertain You..._

_Let Me...Entertain You..._

Zuriñe: Calla un momento. Me están llamando al móvil...

Esta contestó.

Zuriñe:¿Hai?

Ten-shi-fu:_¿Dónde estáis? Hace tiempo que Victoria, Hinata y yo estamos esperándoos._

Zuriñe:¿Victoria, Hinata y tú?¿Desde cuando está Hinata contigo Ten-shi-fu?

Ten-shi-fu(con voz nerviosa por el comentario):_ Eso no importa, ¿vais a tardar mucho?_

Zuriñe: Pues no sé. Estamos en la plaza de toros.

Ten-shi-fu:_¡¿EN LA PLAZA DE TOROS?!QUÉ DEMOIOS HACÉIS AHÍ?!  
_Zuriñe: Zoro se ha empeñado en guiarnos hasta la "Sagrada familia" y ya ves. Aquí estamos.

Ten-shi-fu:_ Ya tenía que estar metido en captoos ese en medio. _

Zuriñe:¿Y si os esperamos aquí? Vosotros tardaréis menos. Tenéis a Victoria para que os guíe hasta la plaza.

Ten-shi-fu:_¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?¬o¬_

Zuriñe(amenazadoramente):¿Alguna queja?

Ten-shi-fu(acojonado por el tono de voz de Zuriñe):_¿Eh? No, no que va. En seguida estamos allí._

Zuriñe(sonriendo):De acuerdo, no tardéis.(Colgando el móvil) _pic._

Al otro lado del celular...

Ten-shi-fu: Y me lo dices precisamente tú...¬.¬

Hinata:¿Ocurre algo Ten-shi-fu?

Ten-shi-fu: Tenemos que hacer un cambo de planes. Vicky...

Victoria:¿Uh?

Ten-shi-fu:¿Puedes llevarnos hasta la plaza de toros?

Ino(sonriendo):Ha sido una suerte encontrarte por aquí Choji, necesitaba ayuda con esto.

Choji(enfadado): No me extraña, soy yo el que te está llevando las bolsas.

Tras haberse separado de Zoro,Ino había ido de compras por la zona, y casualmente se había encontrado con Choji.

* * *

Ino: Se un hombre y llévame las bolsas Choji.

Choji:Grrrrrrrrr...si al menos tuviese una mano para comer.

Ino: Cállate anda.

En esos momentos estaban paseando por las ramblas. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de gente, pero aun así Choji reconoció una de las caras.

Choji:Ino, ¿no es aquel de allí tu hermano?

Ino:¿Uh?

Esta se giró y vio a Hideaki.

Ino(sonriendo):Sí, es él.

Choji:¡EH HIDEA...!

Antes de poder terminar la frase se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Choji: Vaya, parece que no está solo.

Ino(mirando a su hermano):¿Qué dices?¡UH?!

La rubia vio a su hermano con un hombre que le sonaba de mucho, quizá demasiado.

Ino:"No puede ser..."

Esta se acercó un poco más a ellos sin que la vieran y entonces...

Ino:"¡HIDEKI ASABA!"

Así es, Ino reconoció perfectamente a aquel hombre. Nunca podría olvidarse del rostro del mejor amigo de su padre. De aquel que iba tantas veces a su casa cuando era pequeña, hasta que paso aquello.

Choji:Ino,¿estas bien?

Ino(saliendo de su asombro):¿Eh? Sí. No te preocupes.

Esta vio como su hermano y el hombre se iban alejando.

Ino: Si Hideaki tiene compañía creo que será mejor dejarle tranquilo.

Choji(sonriendo):De acuerdo.¡Vamos a comer algo Ino!

Ino(mirando de lejos a su hermano):Sí...

* * *

_Bip..bip...pic._

Smoker:¿Dígame?

Hosaki(sollozando):_¡HOJARA AYÚDAME!¡HE PERDIDO A LOS NIÑOS!_

Smoker(tapándose un oído):Hosaki...cálmate,¿a quién dices que has perdido?

Hosaki(llorando):_¡ZORO E INO SE ME HAN PERDIDO!¡BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Smoker:¿De que hablas?¡No estaban contigo?!

Hosaki: _Sí, pero...les dije que me esperaran mientras echaba un trago y...bueno._

Smoker(suspirando):No sigas. Puedo imaginarme el resto.

Hosaki: _Soy un mal capitán..._

Smoker: Sí, así es.-

Hosaki(gruñendo):_Oye...¿que clase de hermano eres tú?_

Smoker: No te preocupes. Ya son mayorcitos para ir solos por la calle ¿no crees?

Hosaki: _Ya lo sé. Pero como Zoro se separe de Ino..._

Smoker: Costaría muchísimo dar con él.

Hosaki: _Tú también crees lo mismo ¿verdad?_

Smoker: Así es. Ese chico tiene la orientación en el culo, y eso que solo le he visto perderse un par de veces.

Hosaki:_¿Solo un par? El otro día cuando estábamos cenando y dijo que iba al baño dio con él dos horas más tarde._

Smoker: Sí.¿Y que me dices de todas las veces que ha intentado venir a mi despacho? Siempre acaba en la enfermería.

Hosaki:_¡El caso es que necesito ayuda!¡Barcelona es enorme!(volviendo a llorar)y ellos tan pequeños _TT...

Smoker:¿Pequeños? Zoro tiene 19 años e Ino 22.

Hosaki:_¡¿VAS A AYUDARME O NO?!_

Smoker:¿Dónde estas?

Hosaki: _En la zona vieja...,en casa de un torero muy famoso._

Smoker: Yo no sé dónde está la zona vieja.¿Y si quedamos en la plaza de toros?

Hosaki:_¡OK!¡TE ESPERO!_

Smoker: Ok...ya son casi las 21:00. Llamaré a los demás y nos reuniremos todos allí ¿de acuerdo?

Hosaki: _De acuerdo._

Smoker: Nos vemos.

* * *

Victoria: Ya estamos chicos. La plaza de toros.

Ten-shi-fu:¡Impresionante!

Hinata(tímidamente):¿Y tu padre...trabaja aquí?

Victoria(sonriendo):¡Sí! A lo mejor está dentro.

Los tres chicos entraron y se encontraron con...

Tashigi: Por fin habéis llegado.

Ten-shi-fu: Lamento la tardanza, el barco estaba lejos y nos ha costado encontrar a Victoria.

Tashigi: Bueno, al menos hemos conseguido reunirnos.

El peliverde apareció tras ella.

Zoro: Ah, sois vosotros.

Hinata:Hai.

Victoria(sonriente):¡Hola Tashigi! Nunca pensé que nos encontraríamos de nuevo.

Tashigi(ídem):Lo mismo digo.

Zoro(acercándose a la peliazul):Tashigi...¿podemos hablar un momento?

Victoria miró curiosa al espadachín y al verlo con Tashigi preguntó.

Victoria: Tashigi,¿quién es este?

Zoro:¿Uh?

Tashigi: Ah, ¿él? Es un chico que queríamos presentarte. Se llama Zoro.

Victoria(mirándolo de arriba abajo):Vaya...que guapo eres.

Zoro: Esto...gracias.

Victoria: Parece que tenéis mucha confianza.

Zoro y Tashigi:¿Uh?

Victoria(sonriendo pícaramente):¿Sois novios?

Estos dos se sonrojaron muchísimo y contestaron rápidamente.

Zoro y Tashigi(sonrojados y nerviosos):¡¿QUIÉN?!NOSOTROS?!CÓMO CREES?!  
Victoria(inocentemente):No sé...es que puedo notar que hay buen ambiente entre vosotros dos.(Señalando a Hinata)Como cuando esa chica está con tu hermano.

Ten-shi-fu e Hinata(igual que Zoro y Tashigi):¡¿NOSOTROS?!CÓMO CREES?!

Zoro: A lo que íbamos. Victoria, esa gema que tienes...

Victoria:¿Uh?

Zoro: La necesitamos.

Victoria:¡¿QUÉ?!

PASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS la puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe y...

Hosaki:¡KONICHIWA!

José:¡Anda!¡Así que al final estabais aquí!

Victoria:¿Papá?

José: Victoria,¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Victoria: He conocido a estos chicos camino de la academia, y al espadachín ahora mismo.

José: Pues que suerte. Tenemos que hablar sobre tu colgante.

Victoria(agarrándolo fuertemente):¿Mi colgante?

Hosaki(pasando del tema):Por cierto,¿No estaba Zuriñe contigo Tashigi?

Tashigi:¿Eh?

Zoro(tapándose la cara con la mano):Es lo que he intentado decirte...

Tashigi:¿Uh?

Zoro:¡TASHIGI!¡ZURIÑE SE HA VUELTO LOCA!

Mientras...

Carlos: Y de este modo, consigo que el sr. José pueda torear en mejores condiciones.

Zuriñe(mirando sonrojadísima al chico):Aja...

Carlos:¿Seguro que estás bien? Llevas suspirando y contestándome con monosílabos todo el rato.

Zuriñe(más sonrojada aun):Estoy bien...es solo que...me encanta la forma que tienes de trabajar. Se te ve tan entregado...

Este la miró y sonrió.

Carlos: Que mona.

Zuriñe(súper sonrojada):¡¿QUIÉN, YO?!

Carlos: Sí. Me encanta tu cara.

Zuriñe(más feliz que nunca):Bueno...este...

Carlos: Las niñas japonesas tenéis una carita encantadora.

Zuriñe(analizando aquella frase):¿Ni...niña?

Carlos(sonriendo inocentemente):¿A que curso vas?¿A sexto de primaria?

Aquel comentario dejó petrificada a la joven. Era cierto que en algunas ocasiones le habían echado menos años. Pero preguntarla si estaba en sexto de primaria era demasiado.(Nota: Me suele pasar eso, pero tampoco tan exagerado. La gente normalmente suele echarme un año menos.)

Zuriñe(muy impresionada por el comentario):Carlos...

Carlos(sonriendo):¿Sí?

Zuriñe: Yo no estoy en primaria.

Carlos: Ah,¿estás en primero de secundaria? Ya me parecía a mí que eras muy madura.

Zuriñe(cada vez más dolida por el comentario):Estoy en tercero de secundaria. Solo tienes dos años más que yo.

Carlos:¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

El chico dejó su trabajo y miró de piedra a la joven.

Carlos(alucinando):Ah...

Zuriñe(sollozando):¿De verdad te parezco una niña?

Este cogió de las manos la joven e hizo una reverencia a la chica.

Carlos(arrepentido):¡LO SIENTO!¡Nunca pensé que fuera tan ingenuo!  
Zuriñe: No, tranquilo. No pasa nada.

Carlos(sonrojado):Me siento avergonzado...que insensatez por mi parte.

Este se acercó a un florero que había tras de si, cogió una rosa roja y se la puso a Zuriñe en el pelo.

Carlos: Puede que sea por esos dos moños y el pañuelo la razón por la que te haya visto tan pequeña.

Zuriñe(ruborizada):¿Tú...tú crees?

Carlos: Con el pelo suelto estarías preciosa.

Zuriñe(más roja aun):¿Sí?

Carlos(sonriendo):Que linda eres. Ahora pareces una niña de 10 años.

Zuriñe: Ah...bueno, si me lo dices tú...no me importa en absoluto.

PASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

La puerta del lugar en el que se encontraban los dos jóvenes fue abierta de golpe por...

Lee:¿Es aquí?

Zuriñe:¿Lee?

Smoker(entrando sonriente):Sí. Es aquí.

Zuriñe:¿Smoker?

Estos miraron a Zuriñe y asintieron.

Zuriñe:¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?  
Tras estos dos entraron el resto de los marines.

Smoker: Hemos quedado aquí con Hosaki.¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Zuriñe: Yo...

Carlos:¿Son amigos tuyos?

El moreno se acercó a la chica y esta contestó.

Zuriñe: Sí, bueno...podría decirse que es mi familia.

Este miró a los marines y sonrió.

Carlos: Ah...ya entiendo. No es tu familia de verdad. Vaya, eso significa que debéis estar muy atados.

Zuriñe(sonrojada):Sí...algo así.

Hikaru, que también estaba presente, se percató de cómo la castaña no dejaba de tartamudear y sonrojarse cada vez que este la hablaba. El pelirrojo se dirigió hasta la teniente.

Hikaru(de morros):¿Podemos hablar un momento Zuriñe?

Carlos(sonriendo):Ah, hola, soy un amigo de Zuriñe, me llamo Carlos.

El moreno le estrechó la mano y este le respondió. Pero al hacerlo le estrujó fuertemente haciendo que Carlos no tuviera otro remedio que apartarla de golpe.

Calos:¡AHHHHHHHH!

Hikaru(falsamente):¡Ah!¿Te he hecho daño? Lo siento...pensé que los españoles erais mucho más fuertes al estar toreando todo el día y eso jojojoo

Zuriñe(enfadada):¡HIKARU!

Carlos(sonriendo un poco asustado):No, déjalo, jejeje, seguro que no lo ha hecho intencionadamente.

Hikaru(con una falsa sonrisa):JEJEJE...

Carlos(intentando salir de aquella incómoda situación):Bueno...¿y que tal por España?¿Os gusta Barcelona? Jejeje...

Hikaru(maliciosamente):¿Te depilas las piernas Carlos?

Carlos:¡¿Eh?!

Hikaru:¿Sabes que ha Zuriñe no le gustan los hombres depilados?

Carlos(confuso):¿Perdón?

Zuriñe(cada vez más enfadada):¡¿DE DÓNDE HAS SACADO TÚ ESO?!

Hikaru: Zuriñe, tienes que empezar a dejarte conocer mujer... Si no lo haces, nunca conseguirás ligártelo.

Zuriñe(muy sonrojada):¡¿DE QUE COJONES ESTÁS HABLANDO?!

Carlos: Este...

Hikaru: Por cierto Carlos...

Carlos(asustado):¡¿S...SÍ?!

Hikaru: Tienes un buen cuerpo.

Carlos:¡¿Qué?!

Hikaru:¿Esos músculos son tuyos o te los ha dado un cirujano?

Carlos: Yo...

Zuriñe:¡Hikaru!¡CÁLLATE!

Hikaru: Seguro que es la única razón por la que te dan trabajo.

Carlos: Oye...

Hikaru:¿Y que me dices de tu forma de vestir?

Kaoru(deteniéndolo):Hikaru...déjale...

Hikaru(apartándose de su hermano):¡Si solo estamos hablando!¿Verdad que sí Carlos?

Carlos(forzando una sonrisa):Eh...jejeje...

Kaoru(susurrándole al oído):Chico, esto ya es demasiado...te estás pasando.

Hikaru:¡No Kaoru!¡No me estoy pasando!¡Ese tío la tiene embobada!

Kaoru: Te estás rebajando demasiado ¿no te parece? Eres un mestizo...compórtate como tal.

Hikaru: Los mestizos somos bordes y avariciosos...ya me estoy comportando como tal.

Victoria:¿Príncipe?

Estos asintieron.

Victoria:¿Eres un príncipe?

Zoro: Así es.

Esta se quedó dudando en si el chico decía la verdad o no. Pero su padre sí que confiaba en él.

José: Victoria. Dale la gema.

Victoria:……………………….Está bien...

Esta le extendió la joya y el peliverde la cogió.

Zoro: Muchas gracias. Si no la hubieses tenido tú no sé que habríamos hecho.

Hosaki(sonriendo):¡Y TODO GRACIAS A MÍ!

Todos:¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?  
Hosaki:¿Qué pasa?

Ten-shi-fu:¿A ti? ¬.¬

Tashigi:¿Por qué?¬.¬

Hosaki: Si no hubiese encontrado a José, Victoria no os habría dado la gema.

Ten-shi-fu: Ya, pero si nosotros no hubiésemos traído a Victoria hasta aquí, jamás habríais dado con ella.

Hosaki(de morros):Puffff pues vaya…

_¡Hosaki coge el móvil!, _

_¡Que te están llamando!,_

_¡Coge el móvil Hosaki!, _

_¡Que te está sonando! Bip._

Hosaki:¿Hai?

Smoker:_¡¿Se puede saber dónde estás?!_

Hosaki:¿Yo? En la plaza de toros.

Smoker:_¡No puede ser!¡Yo estoy en la plaza de toros y no te veo!_  
Hosaki:¿Has probado a mirar al centro de la plaza?

Smoker_:¿Uh?_

Este asomó la cabeza por uno de los bancos más altos y le vio.

Smoker: _Ahora hablamos. Bip._

Una vez allí todos juntos...

José: Dentro de poco voy a dar una sesión de tauromaquia.¿Queréis verla? Ya que estáis aquí.

Todos(sonriendo):¡VALE!

Zoro: Oye Smoker...

Smoker:¿Uh?  
Zoro:¿Hideaki no ha venido con vosotros?

Smoker: Ah...ese es el problema. Le estoy llamando al móvil, pero lo tiene apagado, no sé dónde está. Le he dejado un mensaje de voz diciéndole que nos vemos en el barco.

Zoro: Que raro...¿dónde estará este tío?

* * *

Hideaki: Gracias por traerme al barco. Tu descapotable mola.

Hideki: No hay de que.

Hideaki: Espero verte pronto.

Este se giró y se subió al barco, pero...

Hideki: Oye Hideaki.

Hideaki(asomándose por el barco):¿Sí?

Hideki: Si no tienes nada que hacer mañana, me gustaría llevarte a un sitio.

Hideaki:¿A mí?

Hideki(sonriendo):¡Sí!

Hideak se quedó pensativo.

Hideaki: No sé si vamos a embarcar mañana pero...de todos modos suena muy bien.

Hideki: No hay problema. Te he cogido el móvil.

Hideaki:¡¿EH?!

Hideki:Tranqui, solo ha sido para saber tu número y llamarte mañana.

El rubio sonrió y se puso algo tímido, cosa que no era muy habitual en él.

Hideaki(tímidamente):¿Sabes? todo esto se me está haciendo muy extraño.

Hideki:¿Uh?

Hideaki(sonriendo algo ruborizado):Es que...puede que parezca una bobada...pero...

Hideki:¿Qué ocurre?

Hideaki: Hoy...he sentido que tenía un padre de verdad.

El hombre miró al chico confuso y este se sonrojó todavía más.

Hideaki(sonriendo): Qué tontería ¿verdad?

Hideki:…………...

Hideaki: Es que...como tenemos muchas cosas en común...

Hideki sonrió y le contestó.

Hideki: No es ninguna tontería.

Hideaki:¿Uh?

Hideki: Todo el mundo tiene problemas de vez en cuando y siempre es bueno desahogarse con alguien.

Hideaki:Uh...

Hideki: Tú te has callado tanto tiempo lo que sentías que al final se lo has soltado todo a un hombre que apenas conocías.

Hideaki:¿Eh?

El chico bajó la mirada sonrojado y entristecido a la vez.

Hideaki: Te he aburrido con mi historia ¿verdad?

Hideki(sonriendo):En absoluto.

Hideaki:¿Eh?

Hideki: Es más, en ese sentido te pareces mucho a mí.

Este volvió a montarse en el coche y antes de irse dijo.

Hideki: Creo que eres un muchacho muy especial Hideaki.

Hideaki: Esto...¿gracias?

Hideki(sonriendo): Jejeje, especial no significa siempre malo. Eres una persona muy buena y noble para la edad que tienes.

Al decir aquello el chico lo miró emocionado y este dijo...

Hideki: Te llamaré mañana.

Y dicho esto se marchó. Mientras él se alejaba, Hideaki notó como algo húmedo salía de sus ojos y bajaba por su cara. Este lo tocó y se percató de que eran lágrimas. Hacía siglos que no lloraba. Se tapó la cara y se las secó.

Hideaki:"¿Por qué demonios me siento tan bien? Tan solo he estado con un hombre que se parece mucho a mí,¡pero no creo que sea para llorar!. Aunque...hasta ahora...nadie me había dicho nunca que era especial en sentido positivo. Cada vez que me decían eso era con maldad."

El chico se quedó meditándolo un buen rato hasta que decidió subir al barco. Se metió en la habitación y se tumbó sobre la cama.

Hideaki(suspirando):Uffffffffffff...me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás.

Mientras, los demás...

Público:¡OLE!

José estaba toreando al bovino que se había escapado antes. El hombre estaba dando un gran espectáculo. Este le clavó una estaca al animal.

Público:¡OLE!

Akira: Ah...

Akira era tan sensible que nada más ver la sangre que soltaba el bovino se había desmayado.

Amelia(sujetándolo asustada):¡DIOS MÍO AKIRA!¡DESPIERTA!

Shojiro:Aki...¿te encuentras bien?

El espadachín no pudo evitar darse cuenta de una cosa.

Público:¡OLE!

Zoro:Smoker...

Smoker:¿Uh?

Zoro:¿Qué es eso de "ole"?

Smoker: Ah,¿Qué no lo sabes? Es típico decirlo en España cuando se está toreando. Cada vez que el torero consigue esquivar al toro, el público lo deleita con esa palabra.

Zoro:¿En serio?

Kankurô:¡Que guay!¡Venga Zoro, vamos ha hacerlo!

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):¿Eh?

Kankurô se levantó del banco poniéndose de pie sobre él y miró al resto.

Kankurô:¡Venga gemelos!¡Kenoske!¡Shojiro!¡Poneos en pie, vamos a imitar a los españoles!

Los nombrados se pusieron en pie y el castaño miró a Gaara.

Kankurô: Hermanito,¿te apuntas?

Gaara: Paso de hacer tus idioteces Kankurô...

Kankurô(de morros):Tú te lo pierdes...¬.¬¡Venga chicos! A la una, a las dos y...

Kankurô,Kenoske,Shojiro y gemelos(haciendo la ola):¡OLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El público miró fijamente a los chicos con el ceño fruncido y estos se sonrojaron.

Kankurô(ruborizado):¿Por qué nos miran todos?

Temari:¿Qué no os habéis dado cuenta idiotas ¬.¬? La primera ronda ya se ha acabado. Habéis hecho la ola muy tarde.

Kankurô(sonrojado):Kanki está avergonzado...

Temari: Deja de hablar en tercera persona para justificarte.

Kankurô(de morros): Vale, vale.

¿?:¡Eh Zuriñe!

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

La castaña se giró y vio a...

Zuriñe(muy sonrojada);¡CARLOS!

Carlos(sonriendo):¡Hola! ¿Puedo sentarme?

Zuriñe(haciéndole un sitio):Por supuesto que sí!

Carlos: Toma, te he traído un refresco.

Zuriñe(embobada por su encanto):Muchas gracias...

Hikaru se giró y al verles juntos apareció frente a ellos de golpe.

Hikaru(con una falsa sonrisa):¡HOMBRE CARLOS!

Carlos(asustado):Ah...¿que también estas tú aquí Hikaru?

Hikaru(poniéndose entre Zuriñe y Carlos):Así es.¿Os importa que me siente aquí?

Carlos:¿Eh?

La castaña agarró a Hikaru fuertemente del brazo y le susurró al oído.

Zuriñe(amenazadoramente):Hikaru, márchate.

Hikaru(susurrando al igual que su compañera):¡Ni hablar! No pienso dejarte sola con este imbécil.

Zuriñe: El único imbécil que hay aquí eres tú. Él es encantador, no tenéis ni punto de comparación.

Hikaru: Zuriñe ¿tú te has visto la cara?

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Hikaru: Cada vez que él te habla pareces un semáforo y actúas como una de esas chicas enamoradizas que tontean de la forma más ridícula.

Zuriñe: Eso no es asunto tuyo, así que vete de aquí, quiero hablar con él a solas.

Hikaru: Por encima de mi cadáver.

Estos dos miraron al moreno. Este estaba hablando con Lee, parecía que se estaban llevando muy bien entre ellos. Zuriñe miró al pelirrojo enfadada.

Zuriñe(de morros):Muchas gracias Hikaru. Ahora por tu culpa no voy a poder confesarme.

Hikaru(sonriendo):Mejor así. Ese chico es demasiado hombre para una mocosa como tú.

La teniente no aguantaría mucho más.

Hikaru: De todos modos aunque te confesaras serías rechazada, seguro. Acabas de conocerle, y con esas tonterías que haces, seguro que le espantabas en menos de cinco minutos.

Zuriñe cogió el refresco que Carlos le había dado y...

Zuriñe(intentando derramárselo a Hikaru):¡CIERRA EL PICO!

Pero...

Carlos:¿Qué demonios...?

Hikaru(sacándole la lengua a Zuriñe):Jejejeje...

Zuriñe:"Oh...no..."

En efecto. La joven había querido darle a Hikaru. Pero al lanzarle el refresco, este se había escondido tras Carlos haciendo que el líquido lo mojara a él.

Zuriñe(muy sonrojada):Yo...yo...

El moreno se levantó y se marchó de la banca dejando de piedra a la chica. Hikaru se acercó a ella.

Hikaru(sonriendo):Jejeje bueno. Al menos te he salvado de ese cursi.

La chica no contestó y el pelirrojo la miró a los ojos. Su mirada era fría y distante.

Hikaru:¿Zuriñe?

PAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS

Esta abofeteó al chico repentinamente.

Hikaru(poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla):¡¿QUÉ HACES?!  
Zuriñe(fríamente):Eres un cerdo, ¿lo sabías? No quiero que vuelvas a dirigirte a mí.

La joven se levantó y salió fuera.

Al final del espectáculo todos llegaron al barco. Cada uno con sus distintas opiniones.

Kankurô(sonriendo):¡Que profesión tan maravillosa la del torero!¡Me encanta!

Kiba(de morros):Pues a mí no. Es horrible ver como maltratan al pobre animal.¿Que les han hecho ellos a los toreros, eh?

Kankurô:¿De que estás hablando? Es arte española. Aunque el traje un poco hortera, hay que reconocerlo.

Zoro: El traje era espantoso.

Kankurô:Zoro,¿tú podrías enfrentarte a un toro?

Zoro se giró y sonrió.

Zoro: Un toro es demasiado poco para mí.

Kiba(de morros):Salvajes...¿verdad que sí Akamaru?

Akamaru:¡GUAU!

Al fin el día en España se había acabado.¿Acabado? No del todo...

Continuará...

**Hola a todos de nuevo. Como en este capitulo he dejado algunas cosas sin resolver, les ofrezco un capitulo extra y ya saben(no tengan prisa y tirense los dias,horas o meses que quieran para leer) Bye!Besos!**


	19. Chapter Extra:Lee,Zuriñe y otro año más

-Antes de nada, confesaré que me he basado en una serie para hacer una parte de este capítulo. De modo que si les suena, no se asusten.¡Que lo disfruten!

**Capitulo Extra: Lee, Zuriñe y otro año más.**

26 de noviembre, 22:30, en la cocina del barco...

Zoro(entrando en la cocina):¡Hola!

Zuriñe: Hola.

El peliverde se percató de que su hermana estaba ocupada en algo.

Zoro(sentándose frente a ella):¿Qué haces?

Zuriñe: Una lista de amigos de Lee, para su cumpleaños.

Este frunció el ceño.

Zoro:¿Es su cumpleaños?

Zuriñe: Mañana. Lo estoy preparando todo para su fiesta.

Zoro:¿Vas a hacerle una fiesta tú sola?

Zuriñe: Por supuesto. Me gusta darle alguna que otra sorpresa.

Zoro:¿Sorpresa? Hati me dijo que el día de su cumpleaños siempre le llevabas a pescar.

Zuriñe: Pero pescar es un rollo. Está lleno de viejos chiflados, el anzuelo huele a mierda y últimamente no hay más que pequeñas sardinas que ni te dejan pescarlas por esa estúpida campaña.

Zoro:¿Qué campaña?

Zuriñe(imitando a los del anuncio):_Pezqueñines no gracias, debes dejarlos crecer._

Zoro: Ah...ese anuncio.

Zuriñe: Haber que te parece. Estaba planeando llevarle a PortAventura mañana.

Zoro:¿A PortAventura?¿Te refieres a ese parque temático por el que pasamos antes de llegar a Barcelona?

Zuriñe: Así es. Ya que vamos a quedarnos dos días más en España, pensé que sería divertido hacer algo diferente. De modo ¿qué porque no ir a allí?

Zoro: No, eso es muy caro. Si yo fuera tú seguiría llevándomelo a pescar.

Zuriñe: Pero...

Zoro(sonriendo):A Lee le gusta ir de pesca al río, y usted, puede hacer que su sueño se haga realidad. Da gusto tener ese tipo de amigos ¿eh?

Zuriñe: Lo que tú digas...  
Zoro miró la lista de invitados que estaba escribiendo Zuriñe e hizo algunas observaciones.

Zoro:¿No vas a invitar a Smoker?

Zuriñe: Me ha dicho que él y el resto de los capitanes tienen cosas que hacer. Así que no les he puesto.

Zoro: Ah...

Este siguió mirando la lista.

Zoro: No veo ahí a Hikaru.

Zuriñe(enfadada):¡Es que le odio!

Zoro(asustado):Vale, vale...

Este se quedó callado y preguntó.

Zoro:¿Aun no habéis hecho las paces por lo de Carlos?

Zuriñe: Si Hikaru quiso dejarme en ridículo con aquel chico lo consiguió de pleno. Así que no pienso perdonarle.¡Es un cerdo!

Zoro: Creía que empezabais a llevaros bien.

Zuriñe: Sí, así es. Pensaba que era mi amigo, pero de repente me he dado cuenta de que es un cabrón. Yo lo llamo...amibrón.

Zoro(sonriendo):Ah...

Este miró por la ventana de la cocina y vio a Hikaru dirigiéndose a ella.

Zoro:Zuri...

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Zoro: Aquí viene tu amibrón.

El pelirrojo entró sonriente y se acercó a ellos.

Hikaru:¡Hola!

Zoro: Hola.

Hikaru: Chicos, escuchad, mañana es el cumpleaños de Lee y...

Zuriñe(interrumpiéndolo):Ya lo sé.

Este miró a Zuriñe de morros y siguió hablando.

Hikaru: Vale...Bueno, resulta que he encontrado un club en el que cabe mucha gente, y he pensado que...

Zuriñe(volviendo a interrumpirle):Voy a llevarle a PortAventura.

Este se quedó pensativo.

Hikaru:¿Al parque de atracciones?

Zuriñe: Sí, a Lee le encantan ese tipo de sitios.

Hikaru(poniéndose a su altura):A Lee también le gustan los clubes.

Zuriñe: Lo siento amigo, le voy a llevar a PortAventura, y se acabó.

Zoro: Chicos...¿no podéis poneros de acuerdo entre los dos?

Zuriñe(enfadada):¡ÉL INTENTA QUITARME A MI MEJOR AMIGO!

Hikaru(ídem):¡ELLA NO ME DEJA CELEBRAR EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE MI AMIGO!

Hati:¿Queréis saber mi opinión?

Zoro,Hikaru y Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Hati apareció tras ellos.

Hati(sonriendo):Conozco bien a Lee. Y...sinceramente creo que le gustaría más la proposición de Zuriñe.

Hikaru:¡¿EH?!

Zuriñe(haciéndole burla al pelirrojo):¡Jódete!¡Quién tenía razón aquí?!Pues su mejor amiga, por supuesto!  
Hati: Sin embargo, PortAventura es muy caro, de modo que sería mejor llevarle al club de Hikaru.

Zuriñe:¡¿EH?!

Hikaru(haciéndola burla como ella le había hecho antes):Al final voy a ser yo quién tenga razón princesita.

Hati: Pero...

Zuriñe y Hikaru:¿Uh?

Hati: Deberíais dejar que fuera él quién eligiera.¿Porque no se lo preguntáis?

Zuriñe y Hikaru se miraron con desprecio.

Zuriñe: Tienes razón Hati. Le preguntaré a Lee haber que le parece mi idea.

Hati(sonriendo):Así me gusta.

Esta miró a Hikaru y le sacó la lengua en gesto de burla.

Zuriñe: Y seguro que le gustará mi idea más que la tuya.

La joven estuvo a punto de salir de la cocina hasta que le dijo al pelirrojo.  
Zuriñe:¡Ah! Por cierto.

Hikaru:¿Uh?

Zuriñe: No estas invitado a su cumpleaños. He hecho la lista, y definitivamente quedas fuera.

Hikaru:¡¿QUÉ?!OYE GUAPA!

Hideaki(entrando en la habitación):¡Hola Zoro!

Zoro:¿Qué tal?

El rubio se tumbó en la cama.

Hideaki(suspirando):¡PUFFFFFFFF!¡Estoy molido!

Zoro:¿Dónde te metes últimamente? Esta mañana te he estado buscando y no hay quién te encuentre.

Hideaki: Es que...he conocido a un tipo con el que me entiendo bastante bien.

Zoro0o0:¡¿EH?!

Hideaki: Lo conocí el día que estuvisteis buscando la gema. Me guió hasta el mercado y tras llegar allí me invito a acompañarle. Y como no sabía que hacer durante todo el día, acepté.

Zoro: Entiendo.

Este sonrió y preguntó.

Hideki:Zoro...¿alguna vez has sentido que hay una persona que entiende todo lo que te ocurre?

Zoro:¿Uh?

Hideaki: Quiero decir...cuando estaba con ese hombre y le contaba mis problemas sentía como si...en fin...fuese...especial.

El peliverde frunció el ceño.

Zoro:¿Especial?

Hideaki(sonriendo):Hai.

Zoro sonrió y contestó.

Zoro: Tío, no sé que coño te habrás fumado. Pero sea lo que sea, yo que tu no le echaría tantas caladas.

Hideaki(sonriendo):Sabía que no lo ibas a entender.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Hideaki: Se lo he contado a Ino y ella también se ha reído. No sé porque, pero estoy seguro de que solo me puede entender él.

Zoro(desviando la mirada):Si tu lo dices...

Hideaki: Mañana tampoco estaré. He vuelto a quedar con ese hombre.

Zoro:¿Tanto te anima?

Hideaki: Sí. No sé porque, pero siento un vínculo especial cuando hablamos.

Zoro: Ah...pues que te vaya muy bien mañana Hide.

Hideaki:¡Gracias! Por cierto...

Zoro:¿Uh?

Hideaki:¿Qué tal tú con Tashigi?

Este se sonrojó.

Zoro(ruborizado):¿Qué pasa con ella?

Hideaki(pícaramente):¿Ya os habéis dado un besito?

El espadachín le arrojó un cojín a su compañero en toda la cara.

Zoro(de morros):Deja de decir estupideces.

Hideaki:JIJIJIJI

A la mañana siguiente...

27 de noviembre, 08:15 de la mañana, habitación de Zuriñe.

Toc,Toc.

Zuriñe: Adelante.

Lee(entrando sonriente por la puerta):¡HOLA!

Zuriñe(ídem):¡Hola cumpleañero!

Este se sentó en la cama junto a su compañera.

Zuriñe: Vaya, 16 años, ya dejas de ser un niño.

Lee: El año que viene te toca a ti cumplir los 16.

Zuriñe: Sí.

Lee(tumbándose en la cama junto a ella):Hati me ha dicho que tenías algo que decirme.

Zuriñe: Sí, así es. Ya tengo planes para tu cumpleaños.

El cejudo bajó la mirada.

Zuriñe:¿Qué te ocurre Lee?

Lee(alzando de nuevo la vista y sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡Me gusta esta habitación!

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Lee:¡Hemos tenido buenas conversaciones aquí tú y yo!

Zuriñe(sonriendo):Desde luego.

Lee empezó a pensar y dijo.

Lee:¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me cortaste la trenza, aquí, cuando éramos niños?(Nota: Si ven Naruto, se habrán dado cuenta de que cuando Lee era pequeño tenía una trenza.)

Zuriñe(sonriendo):Sí.

Lee: Sí...¿Y recuerdas aquella vez que me enfade con Hati y tú me ayudaste a superarlo?

Zuriñe: Sí.

Lee:¿Y recuerdas aquella vez cuando...?

Zuriñe(frenándolo):Lee, no lo recuerdo todo.

Lee(desviando la mirada):La razón por la que saco el tema es porqué...

Este agachó la mirada y dijo...

Lee(sollozando):¡No quiero pescar en mi cumpleaños!

Zuriñe:¿Qué?

Lee: Es que...Hikaru me ha dicho que tenías pensado volver a llevarme de pesca.

Zuriñe: En realidad.../"¡HIKARU,¡¿SERÁS HIJO DE PUTA?!LE HAS MENTIDO PARA LLEVÁRTELO AL CLUB, MAMÓN!

Lee: Me ha comentado que tiene un club y...

Zuriñe: Quería llevarte a otro sitio.

Lee: Bueno, pero en el club va a haber marcha y...chicas.

Zuriñe(enfadada):¡¿PREFIERES ESTAR CON EL ESTÚPIDO DE HIKARU EN UN CLUB LLENO DE CHICAS A ESTAR CON TU MEJOR AMIGA?!

Lee:¡Zuriñe, entiéndelo por favor!¡Soy un hombre!

Zuriñe:¡PUES VALE!¡BAILA CON CHICAS!¡BAILA CON HIKARU!¡ME DA IGUAL!

Lee:¡VAMOS ZURIÑE!

Zuriñe(empujándolo fuera de la habitación):¡LARGO DE MI PROPIEDAD!

* * *

Zoro:¿Acabará saliendo bien todo esto?

Tashigi: No te preocupes, Lee se conforma con cualquier cosa. No ha habido ningún cumpleaños en el que se haya quejado.

Zoro(suspirando):Vaya...

Ambos espadachines se encontraban en la habitación de Tashigi sentados en la cama. Acababan de estar entrenando juntos.

Zoro:¿A dónde crees que iremos al final?¿A PortAventura o al club?

Tashigi sonrió.

Tashigi: Bueno...verás. El día del cumple de Lee, lo celebran Zuriñe y él por separado.

Zoro:¿Uh? Pero si ella me dijo que estaba haciendo una lista de invitados.

Tashigi: Ya, pero eso lo hacemos un día después.

Zoro:¿Un día después? Mañana no será el cumpleaños de Lee.

Tashigi: Lo sé, pero Lee y Zuri lo prefieren así.

Zoro: No entiendo.

Tashigi se tumbó en la cama y suspiró.

Tashigi: Supongo que sabrás que Lee y Zuriñe son mejores amigos ¿no?

Zoro:Uh...sí.¿Pero que tiene eso que ver?

Tashigi: Aparte del cumpleaños de Lee, este día simboliza algo más para ellos.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Tashigi: Hoy ya hace trece años que se hicieron amigos.

Mientras tanto...

Zuriñe:¡¿PORQUÉ INTENTAS LEVANTAR UN MURO ENTRE MI MEJOR AMIGO Y YO?!

Hikaru:¡YO NO INTENTO NADA!¡SOLO QUIERO QUE LEE NO PIERDA EL TIEMPO CON UNA NIÑATA COMO TÚ!

Zuriñe:¡¿NIÑATA?!

Hikaru:¡TODOS LOS AÑOS EL DÍA DE SU CUMPLE LO PASA CONTIGO!¡CREO QUE LEE TIENE DERECHO A ESTAR CON MÁS GENTE EN UN DÍA TAN ESPECIAL COMO ESE!

Zuriñe:¡YA ESTÁ CON VOSOTROS UN DÍA DESPUÉS DE SU CUMPLEAÑOS!

Hikaru:¡ERES SU MEJOR AMIGA!¡DEBERÍAS ENTENDERLO!

Kaoru: Chicos...yo creo que debería ser Lee quién decidiera lo que quiere hacer este año,¿no os parece?

Hikaru y Zuriñe(al unísono):¡NO!

Lee(entrando por la puerta):Zuriñe,¿puedo hablar contigo?

La castaña salió de muy mala gana a cubierta y se puso frente al moreno.

Zuriñe(enfadada por lo de antes):¡¿QUÉ?!  
Lee: Carlos ha llamado al teléfono, te está esperando.

Zuriñe:¿Carlos?

Hikaru escuchó aquel nombre y se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

Hikaru:¡¿CARLOS?!

La teniente cogió el teléfono y contestó.

Zuriñe:¿Diga?

Carlos: _Un placer volver a hablarte preciosa._

Zuriñe(sonrojada):Ah...lo mismo digo.

Lee se puso al lado de su compañera para escuchar la conversación. Por otro lado, Hikaru no dejaba de poner la oreja desde la puerta.

Zuriñe:¿Cómo es que tienes nuestro número de teléfono?

Carlos: _Tu compañero Ten-shi-fu se lo dio a Victoria y ella me lo ha dado a mí._

Zuriñe: Ah...vaya...

Carlos: _Te llamo porque quería disculparme por lo que pasó el otro día en la plaza de toros._

Zuriñe(recordando esa horrible experiencia):¡Ah...no tienes porque disculparte!¡Fui yo la que...!

Carlos:_ Verás, dentro de poco vamos a dar una fiesta los chicos de bachillerato y yo.¿Te gustaría venir?_

Zuriñe(nerviosa):¡¿A MÍ?!

Lee:¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Zuriñe(susurrando a su amigo y sonriendo):Carlos me ha invitado a ir a una fiesta de alumnos de bachillerato.

Al oír aquellas palabras Lee se sobresaltó.

Lee(contentísimo):¡¿UNA FIESTA DE BACHILLERTATO?!

Zuriñe: Chhhhhsss...no grites tanto.

Carlos:_ Bueno,¿Qué contestas?_

Zuriñe(contentísima): De acuerdo. Dime dónde es.

Lee(ídem):¿Y que ropa debo ponerme?

Zuriñe(susurrando enfadada):Tú no vas a ponerte nada.

Lee(más contento todavía):¡UHHHHHHHH!¡ES UNA FIESTA DE ESAS?!

Zuriñe: Espera un momento Carlos.

Esta separo un momento el teléfono y contestó.

Zuriñe: Tú no vas a venir conmigo.¿No tenías planes con tu "nuevo mejor amigo" Hikaru?

Lee:¡¿UH?!

(Nota: Sepan que en realidad yo no soy tan cruel ¿eh? Para mí el cumpleaños de mis amigos y amigas son sagrados -)

Zuriñe(volviendo a coger el teléfono):A las 21:00 en la zona vieja. Muy bien Carlos. Hasta mañana.

Esta colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a ir a su habitación hasta que alguien la agarró del brazo.

Zuriñe:¡¿Qué coño estas haciendo?!

Hikaru no la soltaba.

Hiakru: Zuriñe, de ninguna manera vas a ir a una fiesta de tíos que no conoces tú sola.

Zuriñe: No necesito una niñera. Ya soy mayorcita para cuidarme sola.

Hikaru:¡No lo eres!

Zuriñe:¡Si que lo soy!

Esta se soltó y se fue de morros a su cuarto. Esta vez, Hikaru agarró a Lee.

Lee:¿Ocurre algo?

Hikaru:¡¿Qué si ocurre algo?!Lee, sabes perfectamente que Zuriñe y yo discutimos por que tenía celos de Carlos!

Lee:¿Y?

Hikaru:¡Pues que ahora va a estar con él en una súper fiesta!

Lee:¿A dónde quieres llegar Hikaru?

Hikaru: Tú dices que quieres ir allí ¿verdad?

Lee:¡Por supuesto!

Hikaru:¿Puedes ir tras ella y vigilarla?

Al hacer esa pregunta Lee hizo una mueca.

Lee:¿Ehhhhhhhhhh?

Hikaru:¡Vamos tío, por favor! Hoy es tu cumpleaños, no creo que te diga nada si estas con ella.

Lee: No sé colega...Zuriñe nunca se ha entrometido en mis citas.

Hikaru ¬.¬:¿Acaso has tenido alguna?

Lee(sonrojado):Bueno, eso no viene a cuento. El caso es que no quiero que se enfade aun más conmigo.¿Porque no vas tú?

Hikaru:¿Crees que me dejarían entrar tras haber intentado humillar a ese tipo delante de toda la plaza? Además, a ti también te conoce y os llevabais bastante bien. Seguro que te deja vía libre.

Lee: Uh...

27 de noviembre, 20:35 de la noche, salón del barco.

Zoro(tumbado en el sofá):Puffffffffffff, que aburrimiento.

Shojiro,Akira,Kankurô y gemelos: Ya te digo...

Yamsha(igual de aburrido que ellos):Se supone que hoy debería ser un día divertido...

Tashigi:¿Y si jugamos a algo?

Todos:¿Uh?

Tashigi: Podemos echar una partida a las cartas.

Todos: Ah...bueno...vale.

Zuriñe(saliendo por la puerta):Adiós chicos.

Zoro:¿A dónde vas?

Smoker: Va a una fiesta.

Zoro:¿Qué fiesta?

Zuriñe: A una que ha organizado Carlos. Bueno, decidle al cumpleañero encerrado en su habitación que le traeré un trozo de bocadillo gigante como disculpa por no habérmelo llevado conmigo.

Zoro:¿Uh?

Esta salió del barco y Zoro preguntó.

Zoro:¿Lee se ha quedado en la habitación?

Smoker(repartiendo las cartas):Así es. Parece ser que no tenía ganas de salir.

Zoro: Estoy algo confuso...¿no decíais que Lee y Zuriñe pasaban todos sus cumpleaños juntos?

Hikaru: Así es. Y este año no será una excepción.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Hikaru(riendo entre dientes): Digamos...que Lee va estar más cerca de Zuriñe de lo que todos pensamos...jejeje...

* * *

La joven se había parado frente a la puerta de un pequeño piso. Desde fuera se oía la música fuertemente y por toda la gente que había en la puerta se podía deducir que allí era la fiesta.

Zuriñe: Creo que es aquí.

Esta llamó a la puerta y le abrió alguien que se le hacía muy conocido.

Lee(haciéndose el adulto):¿Me enseñas tu carné?

Zuriñe se quedó petrificada al ver al cejudo allí. Este empezó a reír entre dientes.

Lee: Jejeje, es broma, sé quién eres.

La joven entró y miró a su compañero de morros.

Zuriñe(enfadada):¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Lee(sonriendo):Pasar el rato. Le he dicho a Carlos que era mi cumpleaños y me ha invitado. Además, así puedo protegerte de esos indeseables.

Zuriñe(con una falsa sonrisa):Gracias Lee, y ahora vete antes de que te pegue.

Lee:¿Qué dices? Yo me quedo. Pero tranquila, no notarás que estoy aquí.

Y dicho esto se esparció entre la multitud.

Carlos:¡Hola Zuriñe!

Zuriñe:¡Hola!

Este se acercó a ella.

Carlos:¿Has visto como traga el Lee?¡Se está atiborrando de sandwiches jajaja!

Zuriñe: Ah...sí, jajaja/"Mejor, así no dirá nada que no deba por su enorme bocaza"

Carlos: Oye Zuriñe, hay algo que no te pregunté.

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Carlos: ¿De verdad tienes solo 15 años? Eres demasiado madura. Y después de lo que te dije...ahora me espero cualquier cosa.

Zuriñe(mintiendo):Lo confieso jejeje...¡tengo 17!

Carlos:¿17?¿Mi edad?

Zuriñe: Sí...jejeje...es que tengo demasiada cara de niña. No me gusta ir diciendo por ahí mi verdadera edad porque nadie se lo creería jejeje.../"Si tú supieras...¬-¬

Detrás de ellos, Lee escuchaba la conversación.

Carlos: Oye, mira...yo enseguida vuelvo ¿vale? Tú de mientras come todo lo que quieras y pasa el rato.

Zuriñe(sonriendo):¡De acuerdo!

Este se marchó y aprovechando la situación Lee se acercó a ella.

Lee:¿Qué tú tienes 17 años ¬.¬?

Zuriñe: Si le digo mi verdadera edad nunca conseguiré que se fije en mí.

Lee(tapándose la cara):Zuri...estoy perplejo...¿no hiciste la promesa de que nunca te enamorarías de nadie?

Zuriñe:¡El es diferente

Lee:¿Uh?

Zuriñe: Además, ese tío está forrado y si la suerte está de mi lado puede que consiga casarme con ese tipo guapo y ricachón.

Lee: Hikaru también está forrado y es guapo.

Zuriñe(enfadada):¡Joder Lee!¡Pues hazte gay y enróllate con él!¡Pero a mí déjame en paz!

Lee(sonriendo pícaramente):Oye...¿todo esto lo haces para darle celos a Hikaru? Porque no me creo que seas capaz de hacer tal guarrada por un tío lleno de dinero.

Zuriñe:¡Sí, soy capaz! Y no necesito que estés aquí cuidándome.

Lee: Vale. Pero te estaré vigilando.

Carlos volvió a parecer tras ellos.

Carlos(con dos vasos):¿Interrumpo algo?

Zuriñe(sonriendo):¡AH! No, que va. Solo estábamos hablando, pero ya hemos acabado (girándose a Lee) Lee, se acabó. Bueno Carlos...¿qué quieres hacer?

Lee(alejándose de ellos):"Uyuyuy...¬.¬ algo me dice que esta no va a salir bien parada..."

El cejudo se sentó en un sofá y se dio cuenta de que tenía una chica llorando justo al lado. Este no soportó verla de tal manera.

Lee: Oye...¿estás bien?

Chica(sollozando):¡Mi novio me ha dejado!

Lee:"¿Será esta la ocasión de demostrar los encantos de hermosa bestia verde de Ascanta"/¿Porque no me cuentas lo que te ha pasado? A veces hablar ayuda...

Chica:¿Uh?

* * *

Hosaki(posando sus cartas en la mesa):Yo no lo veo.

Yamsha(ídem):Yo tampoco.

Hina(ídem):Nada.

Kaoru(ídem):Paso.

Tashigi(ídem):Yo tampoco lo veo.

Smoker(sonriendo):Uh...jejeje...pues va a ser que yo sí. Apuesto 50 berries.

Zoro(sonriendo):¡No tan rápido!

Smoker:¿Uh?

La tripulación había aprovechado la noche para descansar. Algunos de ellos veían la tele, otros simplemente se echaban una siestecita, otros aprovechaban a adelantar los trabajos que tenían pendientes y otros,(es decir, el grupo de Zoro) se dedicaban hacer apuestas mediante el póquer. A parecer, el espadachín estaba llevando una muy buena racha.

Zoro(sonriendo): Veo tus 50 berries...y los subo a 100.

Smoker: Está bien...full,¿Qué tienes tú?

Zoro(sonriente):Escalera real,¡he vuelto a ganar!

Zoro recogió los beneficios que el resto del equipo había apostado.

Zoro(sonriente):No me lo puedo creer. Que fichajes estoy haciendo. Dejar que Nami me enseñara a jugar al póquer también trae cosas buenas de vez en cuando.

Smoker(picado ¬o¬):Claro, que morro...como tú eres un pirata, sabes hacer trampas...,haber, dime ¿dónde te has escondido la carta para hacer escalera?

Zoro(sonriendo pícaramente):¿Te has picado? No te enfades Hojara, solo es un juego.

Smoker(de morros):Yo no me he picado, estoy seguro de que haces trampas.

Zoro(barajando las cartas):Tienes que aprender a fiarte un poco más de mí, hombre.

Smoker:Uf...ya me he cansado de jugar a este juego.¿Y si jugamos a otra cosa?

Zoro: Lo que pasa es que te has picado.

Smoker(sonrojado):No es cierto.

Zoro: Está bien...¿que queréis hacer?

Shikamaru se acercó a ellos.

Shikamaru:¿Acabáis de jugar al póquer y no me habéis avisado?

Zoro:¿Querías jugar?

Shikamaru:¡Por supuesto que sí Zoro! Sabes lo mucho que me gustan los juegos de mesa.

Zoro: Vaya, bueno...ahora mismo íbamos a guardar las cartas, pero si quieres podemos jugar a otro juego.¿Que tenemos por ahí Smoker?

Smoker(mirando en la estantería):Haber...tenemos un Scrabell.¿Queréis jugar?

Tashigi:¡Sí!¡Me encanta ese juego!

Shikamaru(sonriendo):¿Al Scrabell?

Todos:¿Uh?

Yamsha:¿Y porque no?

Shikamaru: Ese tipo de juegos solo se te hacen interesantes cuando juegas de una manera.

Zoro:¿Cuál manera?

Este miró al grupo y contestó.

Shikamaru(sonriendo): Juguemos al Scrabell...¡apostando!

Todos:¡¿APOSTANDO?!

Shikamaru: Sí.

Al decir aquello todo el grupo excepto Zoro se alejó varios centímetros del chico.

Zoro: De acuerdo.

Todos:¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Estos agarraron a Zoro y se lo llevaron corriendo a una esquina.

Zoro:¿Qué pasa?¿Porque os ponéis tan nerviosos?

Smoker:¡Chaval!¡Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba!

Zoro(inocentemente):¿Eh?

Hosaki:¡Que ya puedes ir dándote por muerto!  
Zoro:¿Pero porque?

Estos empezaron a tirarse de los pelos.

Kaoru(intentando hacer entrar al chico en razón):Zoro,¡¿no recuerdas lo que te dijo Hide de él cuando te presentó a la tripulación?!

Zoro: No. Si te digo la verdad, apenas le estaba escuchando.

Kaoru(irónicamente):Vaya, que buen amigo eres...¬.¬

Tashigi: Escucha Zoro, por tu propio bien, no hagas apuestas con Shikamaru.

Zoro:¿Y eso porque?

Smoker(muy serio):¡No tienes ni idea!¡Ese tipo es un genio de los juegos de mesa!

Hosaki(poniendo una linterna bajo su rostro como en las pelis de terror):Nunca ha perdido a ningún juego de estos en sus 24 años de vida...

Smoker(haciendo lo mismo que su hermano):Es cierto...dicen que cuando tan solo tenía 6 años derrotó al mejor jugador de Gô y Shôgi de Ascanta.(Creo que se escribe así.)

Zoro:¿Y?

Yamsha:¡¿CÓMO QUE "Y"?!TE VA A MACHACAR!

Zoro: Solo es un juego. Además, si no ha perdido hasta ahora debe de ser porque todos sus contrincantes son unos negados.

Este volvió a dónde el chico y se sentó frente a él.

Zoro:¡Acepto la apuesta!

Todos(llorando):Que loco está...TT

* * *

Chicas:¡JAJAJA que divertido eres Lee!

El cejudo había hecho un grupo de "amigas" con las que había pasado toda la noche.

Chica 1#:Ahí está ese cabrón.

Lee:¿El tío que te ha plantado?¿Quién es?

Chica 1#:¡ESE!

La chica señaló a su ex-novio y...

Lee:¡¿CARLOS?!

Chica 2#:¿Le conoces?

Chica 3#: Ha salido con todas nosotras.

Lee:¡¿QUÉ?!

Chica 3#:Mírale, está bailando con otra.

Lee miró a la compañera de Carlos y...

Lee: Oh, no. Zuriñe…

Chica 2#:¿Ocurre algo Lee?

Lee: Eh, no nada.

Zuriñe y Carlos estaban bailando tranquilamente cuando la joven alzó la vista un momento y vio a Lee tras una planta haciéndole señas para que fuera hasta allí.

Lee:¡ZURI!¡ZURI!

Zuriñe(apartándose del chico):¿Me disculpas un momento?

Carlos(sonriendo):Por supuesto.

Esta se dirigió a dónde su compañero muy enfadada y dijo.

Zuriñe:¡¿QUÉ COÑO QUIERES?!

Lee: Acaban de contarme algo sobre Carlos.¡Es un golfo!¡Un casanova de esos que se ligan a cualquier chica!¡Es un Shojiro versión estudiante!

Zuriñe:¿Estás tonto? Es una persona maravillosa. Y tú no vas a estropearme la cita.

Zuriñe se fue alejando del cejudo, pero este la siguió.

Lee: Zuriñe escucha, hago esto por tu propio bien. Si no me haces caso le diré que tienes quince años y que aun estas cursando secundaria.

Zuriñe:¡Déjame en paz Lee!

Lee:¡Vamos Zuri!¡Le he prometido a Hikaru que cuidaría de ti!

Zuriñe:¡¿QUÉ LE HAS PROMETIDO QUÉ?!

Este se tapó la boca e intentó disimularlo.

Lee(desviando la mirada):Nada.

Zuriñe:¡¿HIKARU TE HA PEDIDO QUE ME VIGILES?!

Lee: Bueno...sí.

Zuriñe:¡POR DIOS LEE!¡CREÍA QUE ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGO!

Lee:¡Pero es que...!

Zuriñe: Aghhhhh...esto es desesperante,¿sabes que? Voy a tomar algo.

La teniente se apartó de su compañero y este se quedó solo.

Lee(de morros):Me parece que esta vez no vas a salirte con la tuya.

El cejudo se acercó a Carlos.

Lee: Tío...

Carlos:¡Hombre Lee!¿Que tal?

Lee: Gran fiesta.

Carlos:¡SÍ!¡MOLA ¿VERDAD?!

Lee: Carlos...cuando estabas con Zuriñe...

Carlos(sonriendo):¡Ah...sí Zuri! Me la he estado trabajando. Y voy a cerrar el trato.

Lee: Jejeje hay un problema tío. No te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, pero ella es mi chica.

Este se quedó de piedra y sonrió como si se tratase de una broma.

Carlos(sonriendo):Tío...

Lee(muy serio):Tío.

Este se quedó mudo un buen rato y contestó.

Carlos: Oh Lee...lo siento. Mira,¿sabes lo que te digo? Voy a dejarla.

Lee: Reconozco que estamos pasando por un mal momento. Últimamente intenta ponerme celoso, y funciona. Menos mal que me caes bien. Porque cuando me pongo celoso...

Este se acercó al moreno amenazadoramente.

Lee:¡Enloquezco de celos!(clavándole la mirada)Te vigilo...

* * *

Hideaki: Esta será la última vez que nos veamos.

Hideki:¿Te vas ya?

Hideaki:Hai. No creo que volvamos a vernos.

Hideki:¿Eh? Pensé que te quedarías un día más.

Hideaki: Sí, pero mañana un amigo celebra su cumpleaños y no creo que tenga tiempo de verte.

Hideki(entristecido):Es una pena...

Hideaki: Me gustaría contarte mis problemas siempre. Has sido la única persona que ha conseguido animarme del todo.

Hideki se quedó callado y contestó sonriendo.

Hideki(sonriendo):¡Pues cuéntamelos!

Hideaki:¿Eh?

Hideki:¿Tienes cuenta de Messenger?

Hideaki(con una gotita estilo anime):Sí, pero...no tengo mucho tiempo para conectarme.

Hideki: No te preocupes por eso. Mándame un e-mail cada vez que tengas un grave problema. Y también...

Hideaki:¿Uh?

Hideki(sonriendo pícaramente):Cuando quieras algún consejo para que esa chica que tanto te gusta caiga a tus pies.

Hideaki(sonrojado):Uh...gracias.

¿?:Hideaki.

Hideaki:¿Uh?

Ino apreció tras ellos en medio de aquella oscura calle.

Hideaki:¡Ino!¿Que haces aquí?

Ino(sonriendo):He venido a buscarte,¿tú que crees?

Hideki miró a la muchacha y empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Hideki:¡¡

Hideaki(sonriendo):Ah, no os he presentado. Hideki, esta es Ino; mi hermanastra.

Hideki(nervioso): Yo...eh...

Este se quedó totalmente mudo sin saber que decir hasta que la chica habló por él.

Ino: Encantada. Hideaki, es tarde. Ve tú por delante, yo te alcanzaré.

Hideaki:¡Hai!

Este miró al hombre y sonrió.

Hideaki: Te escribiré siempre que pueda.

Hideki: Sí...adiós Hideaki.

Hideaki(sonriendo):¡ADIÓS!  
Este se fue alejando y dejó a Ino y al hombre totalmente a solas.

Hideki: Has...crecido mucho.

Ino(fríamente):Sí.

Hideki:Hideaki me dijo que tenía una hermanastra, pero jamás pensé que...

Ino(acabando la frase):¿Ese chico fuera tu hijo? Pues sí. Lo es.

Este enmudeció y miró la calle por dónde el rubio se había marchado.

Hideki(asombrado):He...conocido a mi hijo...

Ino: Así es.

Estos volvieron a callarse y la rubia lo miró más fríamente.

Ino: No te acerques demasiado a él.

Hideki:¡¿UH?!  
Ino: De lo contrario...sabrás lo que es bueno.

Y dicho esto se marchó. El hombre notó como unas lágrimas invadían sus ojos.

Hideki(llorando de felicidad):"¿Mi hijo...está vivo?¿tras la guerra de Ascanta? No me lo puedo creer..."

* * *

La teniente se dirigió hasta el moreno sonriente.

Zuriñe: Bueno Carlos...¿quieres seguir bailando?

Carlos: Oye Zuriñe...creo que no deberías acercarte a mí durante el resto de la fiesta.

Zuriñe(confusa):¿Qué?

Carlos: Mira, ya tengo bastantes problemas con el trabajo y no necesito más.

Zuriñe:¿Qué quieres decir?

Carlos: Que como sigas conmigo durante la fiesta, tu novio me va a dar una buena paliza.

Al decir esto la castaña se sintió aun más confusa.

Zuriñe:¿Novio?¿Que novio?

Carlos:¿Quién va a ser?¡LEE!

Esta miró al cejudo de lejos el cual se estaba atiborrando de comida en la mesa.

Zuriñe(girándose rápidamente a Carlos):¡No, no, no, no, no!¡No es verdad!¡Lee no es mi novio!

Carlos: Mira, sé que entre vosotros hay problemas y no quiero estar en medio ¿vale?

Este se fue alejando de la chica.

Zuriñe:¡CARLOS!¡ESPERA!

Pero ya fue tarde. Este pasó olímpicamente de sus palabras. Zuriñe no aguantó más, de modo que fue hasta dónde se encontraba Lee muy enfadada.

Zuriñe(dándole un golpe en la cabeza):¡¿LE HAS DICHO QUE ERES MI NOVIO?!PERO PORQUE HAS HECHO ESO?!

Lee(sobándose la cabeza): Por que no me hacías caso. Te tenía embobada.

Zuriñe:¡ERES UN CABRÓN!¡AHORA CARLOS NO QUIERE HABLARME!

Lee(encogido de hombros):Bueno, al menos te he salvado el pellejo.

Zuriñe:¡AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zuriñe se dio la vuelta y se metió en el baño para refrescarse un poco. Pero al entrar, escuchó unas risas que procedían de la ducha. Esta corrió las cortinas y...

Zuriñe:¡¿CARLOS?!

Así es. Carlos se encontraba dentro de la ducha con otra chica.

Zuriñe:¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Carlos(sonriéndole a su compañera de al lado): Pasar el rato, con esta chica.

Zuriñe(enfadada):Hace quince minutos pasabas el rato conmigo.

Esta les cerró de nuevo las cortinas de nuevo, se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla. Pero estaba atascada y no se podía abrir.

Zuriñe:¡Mierda!¡Está atrancada!

Se sentó en la taza del váter y...

CRASHHHH

Zuriñe: Oh,oh...

La chica se había roto los pantalones. Mientras, podía escuchar al moreno tontear con la chica de al lado.

Carlos: Eres tan mona...

Zuriñe(a la chica):¡No le creas!¡Me dijo lo mismo ayer a las 21:17!/"¡Joder, a este paso nunca saldré de aquí...!

La castaña cogió el móvil y llamó a Lee.

Mientras...

_¡COGE EL MÓVIL CAPULLO!,¡COGELO!" _

Lee(aceptando la llamada):¿Sí?

Zuriñe:_¡Lee!¡Tienes que ayudarme!¡Me he metido en el cuarto de baño y la puerta se ha atascado!_

Lee:¡¿QUÉ?!

Zuriñe:_¡Date prisa!_

Lee colgó el móvil y se fue corriendo hasta la puerta del baño.

PUM,PUM

Lee:¡Nee-san!¡Estás ahí?!

Zuriñe(desde el interior del cuarto de baño):¡SÍ!  
Lee:¡Escucha!¡Apártate de la puerta!

Esta hizo lo que su compañero le había dicho. Lee cogió carrerilla e intentó derribar la puerta, pero...

¡PUMBAAAAAA!

Zuriñe:¡LEE!¡ESTÁS BIEN?!

Lee(desde fuera):Sí...pero creo que me he dislocado el hombro...

Zuriñe:¡Si no puedes tú solo, ve a pedir ayuda!

Lee(antes de que su compañera dijera nada más):¡Apártate otra vez Zuri!

Esta se echó hacia atrás y un chico fornido abrió la puerta de golpe. Fue tal el impacto que cayó al suelo de morros.

Zuriñe: Eh...¿estás bien?

Lee(apareciendo tras el chico con una cola light):¡Gracias tío!

Este cogió la cola de Lee y se fue del baño.

Lee:¿Estás bien?

Zuriñe: Sí, muchas gracias.

Lee:¿Dónde está Carlos?

Zuriñe: En la ducha con otra chica.

Lee:¡¿QUEEEEEE?!

Zuriñe: Tenías toda la razón acerca de él, es un cabrón.

Lee(cogiéndola de la mano):¡Bien! Vámonos.

Zuriñe(deteniéndolo):¡Espera!¡No puedo salir!

Lee:¿Por qué no?

Zuriñe:¡Tengo un roto en los pantalones!

Pocos segundos más tarde Zuriñe y Lee salían por la puerta del cuarto de baño atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes ya que Lee iba en boxers porque Zuriñe llevaba sus pantalones.

Lee(pasando entre todos los presentes):Anda erguida Zuri. Erguida y con orgullo.

Zuriñe(sujetándose los pantalones, puesto que le quedaban grandes y se le caían):Sí.

Lee(sonrojado por las miradas de los demás):¡Y rapidito por favor!

* * *

Zoro:¡SÍ!¡TE HE GANADO AL SCRABELL! JEJEJE

Shikamaru(sin poder creérselo)¡NO PUEDE SER!

Todos:¡INCREÍBLE 0o0!

Shikamaru: Nunca había visto a alguien con tanta suerte en diez partidas.

Zoro:¡JAJAJAJA¡¡que malos sois jugando!

Smoker: Es tarde, Lee y Zuriñe llegarán dentro de poco.

Zoro: Es cierto, Hideaki e Ino ya están aquí desde hace tiempo.

Yamsha(bostezando):Ah...me voy a la cama.

Hosaki: Y yo.

Kankurô: Y yo.

Poco a poco se fueron yendo todos hasta quedar solo Zoro y Tashigi. Pero poco a poco también les fue entrando el sueño.

Zoro(bostezando):Ah...Creo que yo también me voy a la cama.

Tashigi: Tienes razón, es tarde.

Estos dos salieron de la cocina para bajar a sus habitaciones, pero cuando pasaban por cubierta vieron llegar a Lee y Zuriñe. Ambos se escondieron en una esquina para ver que decían.

Lee(subiendo sonriente al barco):¡Vale, vale!¡Te lo prometo, la última vez, pero vuelve a decirlo!

Zuriñe(ídem):Tenías razón sobre Carlos, eres el mejor amigo del mundo y me alegro de que estuvieras allí.

Lee(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Bueno, escuchar eso me templa los ánimos, y de paso, las piernas(señalando sus piernas aun en boxers.)

Zuriñe: Pero la próxima vez no me sigas por que te lo haya dicho Hikaru. Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola.

Lee: Vale...

Zoro(desde la otra punta):Parece que al final todo ha salido bastante bien...

Tashigi(ídem):Sí, es cierto. Hikaru puede estar contento.

Zoro: Venga, vámonos a la cama.

Tashigi: Sí.

Estos bajaron silenciosamente al pasillo dónde se encontraban sus habitaciones, pero cuando iban a separarse...

Tashigi:Zoro...

Zoro:¿Uh?

Tashigi(sonriendo pícaramente):Hoy te he visto bailando Hip-hop con Hosaki.

Zoro(súper sonrojado):¡¿QUÉ?!

Tashigi(bromeando):¿Sabes? Cuando mueves el cuerpo de esa forma no estas nada mal.

Zoro(sonriendo pícaramente):¿Te me estás insinuando?

Tashigi:¿Uh?

Zoro(esta vez siendo él quién bromea):Porque...quizá algún día pueda mover el cuerpo solo para ti.

Al decir esto la espadachina empezó a reírse.

Tashigi:¡JAJAJA, Más quisieras!

Este también empezó reírse y entonces Tashigi le miró de arriba abajo. El espadachín se dio cuenta.

Zoro(aun bromeando):¿Qué pasa?¿Me estás haciendo un reconocimiento para ver si soy capaz?

Tashigi(siguiéndole la corriente):Algo así...

Esta siguió observándolo y el peliverde dejó de bromear.

Zoro(sonriendo):¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?

Esta sonrió pícaramente.

Tashigi(sonriendo): Por nada, es solo que...

Zoro:¿Uh?

Tashigi(abriendo la puerta de su habitación):Me parece que aun te queda mucho para hacerme un baile privado.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Tashigi(señalando sus pantalones):Sobre todo si no controlas eso.

Zoro:¿Uh?

Este miró sus pantalones y al ver a lo que se refería se puso totalmente rojo.

Zoro(tapándose el bulto con las manos):¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!¡DE VERDAD!

Esta sonrió y volvió a acercarse al espadachín.

Tashigi(plantándole un dulce beso en la mejilla):Buenas noches.

Y dicho esto se metió en su habitación dejando al joven completamente a cuadros.

Este puso su mano delicadamente en la mejilla en la que la joven le había dado el beso. Entonces notó como la cara le ardía y como su pulso se aceleraba. Fue tal la sensación que de su boca salieron unas palabras en un tono tan bajito que apenas el propio espadachín pudo oírlas.

Zoro(completamente sonrojado):Te deseo Tashigi...

Pero al decir eso se quedó de piedra y empezó a darle vueltas a la situación.

Zoro:"¡¿Soy idiota o que diablos me pasa?!Ella nunca sentirá lo mismo por mí!"

Zoro tenía que reconocer que él mismo estaba hecho un lío. En la vida se había enamorado de nadie. El sentimiento más profundo que había llegado a tener era el gran cariño que guardaba por Kuina, pero aun así no era amor. De repente llegaron a su mente las imágenes de ambas muchachas. A él se le hacían completamente iguales.

Zoro:"Estoy volviendo al principio...¡¿Por qué justo ahora sigo viéndolas como dos gotas de agua?!Creía que se me había pasado!"

Inesperadamente le vinieron casos parecidos a la mente. Como por ejemplo, la igualdad de Smoker y Hosaki o la de los gemelos. Entonces se acordó de lo que le dijo el capitán Hosaki poco después de que se conocieran.

_FLASH BACK_

Zoro: Te pareces mucho a tu hermano físicamente. Pero respecto al carácter, sois muy diferentes.

Hosaki(sonriendo): Bueno...que las personas se parezcan por fuera, no quiere decir que sean iguales por dentro.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Y también recordó la conversación con Tashigi sobre Hikaru y Kaoru.

_FLASH BACK_

Tashigi: Seguro que la primera vez que conociste a los gemelos pensaste que eran idénticos.

Zoro: Sí.

Tashigi: Se sienten molestos porqué casi nadie consigue diferenciarlos el uno del otro. El caso es que si los conoces mejor, al final se te acaban haciendo completamente distintos.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Tashigi(sonriendo):Para diferenciar a dos personas físicamente iguales, tienes que quitarte de la cabeza que son como dos gotas de agua. Así es como al final te das cuenta de que nadie se parece a nadie.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Zoro:"¡Claro!¡Eso es!"

Zoro consiguió entenderlo por completo.

Zoro:"Últimamente no me paraba a pensar que Tashigi era idéntica a Kuina porque entre tantos problemas me había quitado de la cabeza que eran completamente iguales."

Entonces se le aclararon las cosas.

Zoro:"Ahora lo entiendo...si aun siguiera pensando que son dos clones...también me habría enamorado de Kuina, pero no es así."

Este alzó la vista a la habitación de Tashigi.

Zoro:"Lo cual quiere decir que por fin veo la diferencia que hay entre ellas. Kuina era más fría y distante. Cuando era pequeño siempre la seguía para retarla a un duelo. "

El joven siguió meditando.

Zoro:"Tashigi en cambio es más cabezota y alegre. Además, contrariamente al caso de Kuina, es ella la que me quiere retar a mí."

El peliverde se dirigió a su habitación y se quedó quieto en la puerta.

Zoro:"Además que tengan los mismos ideales de mujer, no quiere decir que piensen de la misma manera en todo. Si me paro a pensarlo, incluso sus sueños para el futuro son distintos. Kuina quería llegar a ser la mejor espadachina del mundo, pero eso a Tashigi no le interesa para nada, ya que su único sueño es conseguir las mejores espadas del mundo."

El joven abrió lentamente la puerta de su habitación.

Zoro(a punto de entrar):"Ya lo tengo todo claro. Kuina es mi mejor amiga de la infancia y Tashigi es..."

Al pensar esto, miró a la puerta de la peliazul y sonrió.

Zoro:"La mujer a la que amo..."

El peliverde entró y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

Lee:¡¿EH?!A PORTAVENTURA?!

Zuriñe: Sí.

Lee:¡¿ESTÁS DE COÑA?!QUÉ TE HA HECHO PENSAR QUE NO QUERRÍA IR?!

Zuriñe: Pues...como te apetecía tanto ir a ese estúpido club. Pensé que preferirías estar con las chicas antes que ir allá.

Lee:¡NI DE COÑA!¡EXIJO UN CUMPLE COMO DIOS MANDA!

El cejudo cogió de ambas manos a su compañera y se puso muy serio.

Lee: Zuri, tenías razón, Hikaru es un cerdo, estoy contigo.

Zuriñe: Claro...como soy yo la que te invito a PortAventura, me prefieres a mí. Pero si hubiera sido Hikaru ahora estarías "_Oh...Hika-chan ¡Eres el mejor amigo del mundo!_

Lee:¡No digas tonterías Nee-san!¡Sabes que eso no es cierto!

Zuriñe(irónicamente):Sí, claro...

Lee: Además, tú siempre serás mi mejor amiga.¡Y no te cambiaría ni por todos los clubes del mundo!

Zuriñe: Lee...no puedes creer lo que dices.

Lee: ¡Lo digo en serio! Y entre Hikaru y tú no me obligues a elegir, que ya sabes a quién prefiero.

Zuriñe:¿En serio?¿A quién?

Lee:¿De verdad tengo que decirlo?

Zuriñe: Quiero una respuesta bien clara, sin indirectas.

Lee(suspirando):Está bien...te prefiero a ti.

Zuriñe(abrazándolo):Oh Lee...que bonito.¿Sabes? Puede que no me gustes como novio, pero como amigo te quiero más que a nada en el mundo.

Lee(sonriendo):Eso espero.

Zuriñe: Bueno, entonces mañana...¿hacemos PortAventura?

Lee:¡Por supuesto!

Estos se sonrieron el uno al otro y Lee contestó mirando a las estrellas.

Lee(sonriendo):Hoy ya hace trece años...

Zuriñe:¿Ya hace trece años que entramos en la marina?

Lee(de morros):¡No tonta! Eso fue el 20 de enero. Me refiero a que hoy ya hace trece años que nos hicimos amigos.

Zuriñe: Ya lo sé tontín, solo estaba bromeando.

Estos se quedaron callados y Zuriñe dijo.

Zuriñe: Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Lee: Sí.

Zuriñe: Recuerdo que antes de hacernos amigos nos odiábamos a muerte.

Lee(sonriendo):Y que lo digas.

Zuriñe(sonriendo):Me acuerdo de que en la guardería te metía goma de mascar por la nariz.

Lee(haciendo una mueca):Sí...yo también me acuerdo.

Zuriñe: Y te tiraba de los pelos cuando te me colabas en el tobogán.

Lee(con una mueca más amplia):Sí, también lo recuerdo.

Zuriñe: Y a la hora de la siesta te mojaba los pantalones con agua para que pensaran que te habías hecho pis.

Al decir aquello Lee se quedó pálido.

Lee(enfadado):¡ASÍ QUE ERAS TÚ LA QUE ME LOS MOJABA!

Zuriñe:¿Y que querías que le hiciera? Éramos niños, y no me caías bien.

Lee: Grrrrrrr…

_FLASH BACK_

Lee y Zuriñe se conocían desde la cuna, pero antes de la invasión de Ascanta ambos se odiaban a muerte. Iban juntos a la guardería y lo único que hacían era pelearse durante todo el día. No se soportaban y tenían que aguantarse a todas horas. Eran demasiado diferentes. Lee era (bueno, y sigue siendo...) extrovertido, animado y muy hiperactivo, lo que hacía que Zuriñe se pusiera histérica, puesto que ella era más tranquila a pesar de tener también su lado animado. Bueno, el caso es que nunca coincidían en nada y en vez de solucionar los problemas con palabras, lo hacían como todos los niños, a base de golpes. Ejemplo, un día en la guardería...

En clase...

Profesora: Muy bien niños. Es la hora de la película, hoy vamos a ver...Barrio Sesamo.

Lee niño(cuando tenía dos años):¡Que bien! A mí me gusta Epi,¡es el mejor!

¿?:Buh...que tonto.

Lee niño:¿Eh...?

Este miró a su lado y había una niña sentada. Era Zuriñe(cuando también tenía dos años).

Zuriñe niña: Epi es tonto, el mejor de todos es Blas.

Lee niño(de morros):Epi.

Zuriñe niña(ídem):Blas.

Lee(enfadado):¡EPI!

Zuriñe niña(ídem).¡BLAS!

Profesora: Muy bien chicos, ya he puesto el video. Sentaros y...¡OH DIOS MÍO!

Ambos niños se estaban tirando de los pelos el uno al otro, la profesora les detuvo.

Profesora:¡ROCK LEE Y RORONOA ZURIÑE!¡SALID AL PASILLO!¡OS CASTIGO SIN PELÍCULA!

Lee y Zuriñe niños:¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!  
Lee niño(sollozando):Oh no...

Zuriñe niña(de morros):Por tu culpa.

Lee(lanzándose sobre ella para pegarla):¡PERO SI HAS SIDO TÚ!

Profesora:¡YA VALE!

En el recreo...

Lee niño(sonriendo):JIJIJIJI que bien. El tobogán, jejeje. Me toca a mí primero.

Pero la misma niña de antes le agarró del brazo impidiéndoselo.

Lee niño:¡Suéltame!

Zuriñe niña:¡Yo voy primero!

Lee niño:¡¿QUÉ?!NI HABLAR!  
Zuriñe niña:¡SOY LA PRINCESA DE ASCANTA Y TENGO QUE IR PRIMERO!

Lee(volviendo a lanzarse sobre ella):¡DE ESO NADA!

Profesora:¡LEE, ZURIÑE, SIN RECREO!

En el comedor...

Zuriñe niña: Puagh...puré. Que asco...

Profesora: Coméoslo todo ¿eh?

Zuriñe niña(sollozando):Yo no quiero...

De repente Lee cogió su plato de puré y se lo echó a Zuriñe haciendo que esta tuviera el doble de comida.

Zuriñe niña(enfadada):¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!  
Lee niño: Cómete el mío.

Zuriñe niña(tirándole la comida a la cara):¡NI HABLAR!

Lee niño(con la cara llena de puré):Maldita...

Este hizo lo mismo con el plato del compañero.

Zuriñe niña:¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Profesora:¡LEE Y ZURIÑE!¡OS VAIS A COMER CADA UNO DOS PLATOS ENTEROS!

A la salida...

Zuriñe niña(sonriendo):¡Uffff! Que bien, no voy a tener que ver a ese pesado.

Lee niño:¡Cuidado!

Zuriñe niña:¿Eh?

Una pelota dio fuertemente a la niña en la cara y Lee se acercó a ella.

Lee niño:¡AH!¡ESTAS BIEN?!

Zuriñe niña: No ha sido nada...

Pero cuando se giró...

Lee niño(abrazando la bola): Mi pobre pelota...¿te has hecho daño?(ahora a Zuriñe)¡Y tú ten más cuidado patosa!

Zuriñe niña(lanzándose para pegarle):¡NO PIENSO PEDIRTE PERDÓN!

A la mañana siguiente...

Lee niño(sonriendo):¡Yupiiiiiii!¡Que bien que Roronoa Zuriñe haya faltado hoy a clase!¡Gracias a eso podré montarme en el tobogán sin problemas!

Pero no fue como él se esperaba, ya que los chicos de su clase le impedían el paso al tobogán.

Lee niño: Dejadme pasar chicos.

Niños:¡NO!

Lee niño:¡¿Por qué no?!

Niños:¡Zuriñe nos ha dicho que mientras ella este ausente no te dejemos montar en el tobogán!

Lee niño:¡¿Y PORQUE LA HACÉIS CASO?!

Niños:¡ZURIÑE ES LA PRINCESA!

Lee niño: Maldita...

A la salida del colegio, Lee pidió a su padre que le llevara a palacio

¡TOC,TOC!

Lee llamó a la puerta de palacio y le abrió la reina Jhanu.

Jhanu: Anda, si eres el hijo de la familia Lee.¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Lee niño:¡¿Está Roronoa Zuriñe en casa?!

Jhanu(sonriendo): Ah...¿eres amiguito de Zuriñe? Pasa hombre, pasa.

Lee entró en palacio y Jhanu le guió hasta una gran sala en la que se encontraba Zoro(cuando tenía seis años) jugando a la videoconsola.(Nota: Les recuerdo que la época en la que se basa One Piece es muy rara, de modo que tienen de todo.) El niño peliverde miró al chico.

Zoro niño: Anda, si eres el hijo de la familia Lee.

Lee niño(muy serio):Hola.

Zoro niño(mostrándole el mando de la consola):¿Quieres jugar?

Lee niño: No, gracias. Me iré enseguida. He venido para hablar con tu hermana.(Nota: Ya sé que parecen muy mayores para tener dos años, pero como ya sabrán, en algunas series anime hay niños de dos años que son la mar de maduros.)

Zoro niño(llamando a su hermana):¡ZURI-CHAN!¡TIENES VISITA!

Zuriñe niña:¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

La niña apareció por la puerta y Lee la miró muy serio.

Lee niño(lanzándose sobre ella):¡HE VENIDO A PEGARTE!

Estos empezaron a revolcarse por el suelo y a tirarse de los pelos mientras Zoro se comía la merienda que le había ofrecido Jhanu a Lee tranquilamente.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Zuriñe(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Vamos Lee, no te enfades. Después de todo...ahora somos íntimos amigos.

Lee: Todo gracias a Smoker y Hati.

Zuriñe: Sí. Pero creo que Hosaki fue el que nos unió más que nada.¿Te acuerdas de...?

Lee(sabiendo a que se refería):Sí, vaya pasada...

_FLASH BACK_

Smoker(hace trece años):¡Muy bien!¡Escuchadme todos!

Smoker y el resto de los capitanes se encontraban en el barco( el que tienen actualmente ahora, por lo que es la ostia de viejo) explicándoles la situación en la que se encontraban al resto.

Smoker: Como bien sabréis, Ascanta ha sido destruida. La mayoría de vuestras familias han muerto, de modo que nosotros cuatro nos ocuparemos de vosotros.

Yamsha niño(levantando la mano):Smoker...

Smoker:¿Sí Toshijaru niño con trenza?(Nota: Toshijaru es el nombre del padre de Yamsha, Ten-shi-fu y Tashigi)

Yamsha niño(de morros):Me llamo Yamsha.

Smoker(sollozando):Perdona Yamsha...es que, te pareces tanto a tu padre que...yo...yo...(esta vez llorando)¡HECHO DE MENOS A TODOS VUESTROS PADRES BUAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Al decir aquello, todos los niños (los que actualmente están en la tripulación) también empezaron a llorar.

Niños:¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Hina(dándole a Smoker un fuere golpe en la cabeza):¡¿HAS VISTO LO QUE HAS CONSEGUIDO IDIOTA?!

Smoker: En fin, a lo que íbamos. A partir de ahora somos marines. Y pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas sirviendo a la marina. Ala, ya está dicho.

Shikamaru niño:¿Por qué vamos a trabajar para los salvajes que han destruido Ascanta?

Smoker: Para ganarnos su confianza y cuando seáis lo suficientemente mayores recuperar nuestro país,¿no te vasta con eso niño cabezón?

Shikamaru niño(sollozando):Jooooo...tampoco hacía falta ser tan cruel.

Pasó casi un año desde aquello, pero Lee y Zuriñe aun...

Lee niño(pegando a su compañera):¡DEJAME!

Zuriñe niña(ídem).¡NO!

Hati:¡Lee, Zuriñe!

Lee y Zuriñe niños:¿Uh?

Hati: Venid un momento, ¿queréis?

Una vez allí...

Smoker: Chicos, acabamos de informarnos de que los capitanes de la marina necesitamos unos tenientes como ayudantes.

Lee y Zuriñe niños:¿Y?

Hati(sonriendo):Hojara y yo os hemos estado observando. Y hemos visto en vosotros una buena actitud de compañerismo.

Al decir esto ambos abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

Lee y Zuriñe niños:¡¿NOSOTROS?!SI NOS MATAMOS A GOLPES!

Smoker(sonriendo):Si fuera así ya lo habríais hecho. Zuriñe, no he podido evitar fijarme en que para ser una canija tienes mucho carácter, y eso es bueno en un futuro. Por eso he decidido que tú seas mi teniente.

Zuriñe niña:¿Yo?

Lee niño(flipando):¡¿ELLA?!  
Hati: Lee, a mí me gusta tu pasión. Para ser un buen teniente se necesita sociabilidad y saber sacar el lado positivo de las cosas. De modo que tú serás mi teniente.

Lee niño:¿Yo?  
Zuriñe niña(flipando):¡¿ÉL?!

Smoker:Hosaki e Hina aun no han encontrado a sus tenientes, de modo que vosotros dos empezáis siendo los futuros sucesores. Puesto que os hemos elevado al mismo rango, ahora ambos sois un equipo. Lo que significa que tendréis que trabajar juntos.

Lee y Zuriñe niños:¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Hati(sonriendo):Venga chicos, no es para tanto. Tendréis que tener algo en común.

Lee y Zuriñe niños(muy serios):No.

Hati(con una gotita estilo anime):Que rápido habéis contestado...

Lee y Zuriñe niños:¡Somos incompatibles!

Hati: Seréis incompatibles...porque no habéis intentado ser compatibles,¿no creéis?

Lee y Zuriñe niños:¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Hati(sonriendo):Yo creo que si los dos pusierais de vuestra parte, os llevaríais muy bien.

Lee niño:¡No me puedo llevar bien con una niña que dice que Epi es peor que Blas!

Hati(con otra gotita como la de antes):Sí...bueno.../"Peleas de críos...lo típico"/pero...Zuriñe también tiene derecho a dar su opinión.

Lee niño:¡Y no me deja montarme en el tobogán si no la hago una reverencia diciéndola que es la mejor princesa del mundo!

Smoker: Eso no está bien Zuri-chan...

Zuriñe niña(de morros):¡Pues él me da con balones de fútbol en la cara!

Lee niño:¡Y ella me tira la comida encima!

Zuriñe niña:¡Porque él me hecha la suya en mi plato!

Smoker:Hati, será mejor dejarles solos. Vamos a la cocina.

Hati: Sí.

Estos se marcharon mientras los niños discutían hasta que...

¿?:JAJAJA

Lee y Zuriñe niños:¿Uh?

Hosaki apareció tras la puerta y se acercó a ellos.

Hosaki: Lee...Zuri...tranquilizaos. Se ve que os gusta hacer esas cosas.

Lee y Zuriñe niños:¿Eh?  
Hosaki(sonriendo): Eso de tiraros la comida, pegaros, insultaros...todo eso está muy bien, pero...¿no habéis pensado en trabajar los dos en equipo para hacérselo a otra persona?

Lee y Zuriñe niños:¿Otra persona?

El capitán sonrió con malicia y les susurró al oído.

Hosaki: Al capitán Smoker por ejemplo...

Lee niño:¿A Smoker?

Hosaki: Sí...y el no puede pegaros, porque como sois críos...

Los dos niños se miraron el uno al otro y se sonrieron pícaramente.

Zuriñe niña(con malicia):¿Llevas la salsa picante encima?

Lee niño(mostrándola):Sí.¿Que quieres hacer?(sonriendo igual que ella)¿Echársela a Smoker en la cara?

Zuriñe niña: Mejor aun...echársela dentro de los pantalones.

Estos dos salieron corriendo sonriéndose el uno al otro. Hosaki se quedó solo en el despacho y escuchó desde la cocina.

Smoker:¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¡SALSA PICANTE?!MALDITOS CRÍOS!

Lee y Zuriñe niños:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Hosaki(sonriendo):Sí...,estos son mis chicos.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Zuriñe: Entonces fue cuando empezamos a llevarnos bien.

Lee(sonriendo):Sí...pero yo nunca olvidaré aquel día.

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Lee: El día que por fin nos hicimos amigos de verdad.

_FLASH BACK_

Zuriñe niña:¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños?

Lee niño(sonriendo):¡Sí!

Ambos niños se encontraban paseando por la playa cerca del barco no para perderse, ya que los demás estaban en el pueblo en el que habían desembarcado haciendo unas cosas.

Lee niño: El día de mi cumpleaños mi padre solía traer a casa "Kitachi" para cenar.(Nota: El nombre del pez me lo he inventado, porque en One Piece también hay peces la mar de raros ¬.¬)

Zuriñe niña:¿Kitachi?

Lee niño: Sí,¿lo has probado?

Zuriñe niña: Uh...no. De todos modos, no me gusta mucho el pescado.

Lee niño: Mi madre solía hacer una salsa especial de la que solo ella conocía la receta.

Zuriñe niña: Ah...

Lee niño: Luego mi abuela me mandaba esferas brillantes que procedían de China. Y cuando atardecía, siempre me iba a la playa y miraba a través de la esfera al sol, era precioso.

Zuriñe niña:¿Hechas de menos a tus padres Lee?

Este agachó la cabeza.

Lee niño(triste): Sí.

Zuriñe niña(ídem): Yo también...y a mi hermano. Ojala estuviera aquí conmigo. No entiendo porque no lo encontramos el día de la guerra.

Lee niño: Yo también hecho de menos a mis hermanas...

Zuriñe niña:¿Tienes hermanas Lee?

Lee niño: Sí, lo que pasa es que no las conoces porque viven con mi abuela en China.

Zuriñe niña: Uh...

La niña no quería que su compañero se pusiera triste precisamente el día de su cumpleaños, de modo que intentó animarle.

Zuriñe niña:¡Pues mira que bien!¡Es el atardecer y estamos justo en la playa!¡Se ha cumplido la costumbre de tu cumple Lee!

Lee niño(con media sonrisa):Sí, bueno...no hay ninguna esfera para ver el sol...pero de todos modos está bien.

Zuriñe niña:¡No hay problema!¡Yo te daré una esfera!

Lee niño:¿Eh?

La niña se acercó a la orilla y se puso a buscar algo con forma de esfera.(Ya me entenderán, en la playa uno se encuentra tantas cosas...¬.¬)Estuvo buscando durante un buen rato y al final sacó sus manos del agua.

Zuriñe niña:¡YA ESTÁ!

Lee niño:¿Ya está?¿El que?

La niña castaña se acercó al cejudo y le mostró dos piedras trasparentes de color azul verdoso con forma redondeada.

Zuriñe niña(sonriendo):¡Mira que suerte!¡Hemos encontrado dos esferas!

Lee niño(con una gotita estilo anime):Zuriñe...eso no son esferas.

Zuriñe niña(inocentemente):¿No? Pero si son redondas.

Lee niño: Las esferas son como canicas. Tú solo has encontrado dos piedras redondeadas.

Zuriñe niña (decepcionada): Ah...lo siento Lee.

Este sonrió y las cogió.

Lee niño(mirando a través de la piedra):Pero son muy bonitas, y además se puede ver el sol a través de ellas.

Zuriñe niña:¡A VER!¡YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO VER!

Lee le extendió una de las piedras y la niña miró por ella.

Zuriñe niña:¡QUE BONITO!

Lee niño(sonriendo):¿A que sí?

Se tiraron así un buen rato. Cuando se cansaron, Zuriñe le extendió la piedra a Lee y este la rechazó.

Lee niño: Te la regalo.

Zuriñe niña:¿Eh?

Lee niño: Yo ya tengo bastante con una. Además, así siempre podremos mirar juntos el atardecer con estas piedras.

La niña miró la piedra entonces Lee le dijo.

Lee niño: Porque somos amigos,¿no?

Zuriñe sonrió.

Zuriñe niña(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡SÍ!

Lee niño: Zuriñe...

Zuriñe niña:¿Uh?

Lee niño:¡Formamos un buen equipo!¡Quiero que lleguemos a ser los mejores tenientes de la marina naval!

Zuriñe niña: Esto...

Lee niño(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¿Qué me dices Nee-san?

Zuriñe frunció el ceño ante aquellas palabras.

Zuriñe niña: Lee, Nee-san significa hermana mayor, y tú me sacas casi un año.

Lee niño(sonriendo):Jejeje,¿Qué no lo sabes? Nee-san tiene varios significados. Es cierto que uno de ellos es hermana mayor, pero al que yo me refiero significa "señorita".

Zuriñe niña(más confusa aun):¿Señorita?

Lee niño(sonriendo):¡Sí! Algo así como señorita o jefa.(Nota: Es cierto, lo leí en un diccionario español-japonés en internet. Si ese significado no es cierto, es un auténtico timo.)

Zuriñe niña:¿Y porque me llamas así?

Lee niño(sonriendo de oreja a oreja): Porque eres la princesa.

Zuriñe niña:¿Uh?

Lee niño(haciéndose el interesante):Y yo soy tu más leal compañero.

Zuriñe niña: Yo...

Lee niño(arrodillándose ante ella):Tal y como dijeron Hati y Smoker, tú tienes carácter, y eso es esencial para manejar un equipo, por eso creo que te mereces mi respeto. Con tu astucia y mi hiperactividad, ¡podemos formar un equipo auténtico!¡Qué contestas?!

Zuriñe sonrió. Y asintió.

Zuriñe niña:¡VALE!¡Seremos los mejores!¡Y que estas piedras sean la prueba de que aun confiamos en nosotros!

Estos dos juntaron las piedras e hicieron ese pacto.

Lee y Zuriñe niños:¡ES UNA PROMESA MESTIZA!

Ya estaba oscureciendo y Lee se dispuso a ir hacia al barco. Pero entonces Zuriñe lo detuvo.

Zuriñe niña:¡LEE!

Lee niño:¿Eh?

Zuriñe niña:¿El Kitachi se pesca cuando es de noche?

Lee niño(confuso):Sí,¿por qué?

Zuriñe se acercó a él y lo cogió de la mano.

Zuriñe niña(sonriendo):¡Vamos a pescar Kitachi!

Lee niño:¿Eh? Pero si a ti no te gusta el pescado.

Zuriñe niña: No es para mí bobo. Es para ti.¡Venga vamos!

Al volver al barco...

Hati:¡Lee!¡Siento muchísimo lo de tu cumpleaños!¡De verdad!

Lee niño(sonriendo):No tiene importancia.

Hati:¿Quieres algo en especial? Quiero decir, jugar a algo o...

Lee niño: Solo quiero una cosa.

El cejudo sacó una bolsa y la abrió haciendo que cayeran peces enormes sobre la mesa.

Hati(frunciendo el ceño):¿Eso es...Kitachi?

Lee niño:¡Sí!¡Quiero cenar Kitachi por mi cumpleaños!

Hati: Está bien. Ahora te lo preparo.¿Luego quieres que hagamos algo todos juntos para celebrarlo?

Este se quedó pensativo y contestó.

Lee niño:¿Sabéis que?

Todos los marines miraron al chico y este sonrió.

Lee niño(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡Mejor celebraremos mi cumpleaños mañana!

Todos:¿Uh?

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Zuriñe(sonriendo):Desde entonces, siempre celebramos tu cumpleaños un día después.

Lee(ídem):Hai.

Zuriñe(mostrando la piedra):Parece mentira que aun tengamos las piedras como testigos de nuestro pacto.

Lee(ídem):Es verdad.

Estos volvieron a guardar las piedras y Zuriñe miró al mar.

Zuriñe: Oye Lee...

Lee:¿Qué?

Zuriñe desvió la vista hacia su compañero y contestó.

Zuriñe(sonriendo):¿Te apetece pescar Kitachi?

Este sonrió a su compañera y contestó.

Lee:¡SÍ!

Zuriñe: Pues venga, cógete unos pantalones y la caña de pescar, que a estas horas de la noche siempre alguno.

Lee(poniéndose unos pantalones del cesto de la ropa sucia):¡GUAY!¡MAÑANA COMEREMOS KITACHI PARA DESAYUNAR!

Zuriñe(sonriendo):Tonto,¿de verdad crees que podrás desayunar un pez tan grande?

Y así acabaron aquellos días en España, pero no sin antes ir...¡AL GRAN PARQUE DE ATRACIONES PORTAVENTURA!

Todos(en una atracción):¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Al atardecer, en el barco...

Lee(sonriendo):¡ESTE HA SIDO EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS DE TODOS!

Smoker: Chicos, salgamos de aquí. Creo que ya es hora de abandonar España.

Todos:¿Eh?

Zoro:¿Y a dónde vamos ahora?

Smoker(sonriendo):Zoro, tengo buenas noticias para ti. No tardaremos ni dos días en llegar al siguiente país.

Zoro(sonriendo):¡¿EN SERIO?!

Smoker:¡Así es! Muchachos...

Todos:¿Uh?

Smoker(sonriendo):¡PONEMOS RUMBO A PARÍS!¡FRANCIA!

Todos:¡SÍ!

**Vaya, al final me ha quedado muchísimo más largo de lo que yo creía. Me he emocionado escribiendo este capitulo, sobre todo con el pacto de Zuriñe y Lee. Que bonito...aunque todo hay que decirlo, se me ha hecho un poco cursi jejeje...espero que les haya gustado. Y sobre todo si ven que los capítulos se les hacen muy largos, pueden dejarlos para otro momento, que de ahí no se van a marchar. Es que me da cosilla que se les hagan pesados e interminables, si es así, pido disculpas,¡gomenasai! Bueno, les dejo descansar un poco jejeje...¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**


	20. Chapter 20:Francia y la condion de Nanét

**Nota de última hora para Jeni:Espero k cenes muy bn ants d leer st capi.**

**Capitulo 20****: Francia y la condición de Nanét Mimasaka. **

Smoker:¿Todavía queda Kitachi para desayunar?

Smoker y Zuriñe se encontraban preparando la mesa del desayuno. Habían zarpado al anochecer, y estaban a punto de llegar a París.

Zuriñe: Así es. Al final, pescamos demasiados.

Smoker: Debemos andar con cuidado con las provisiones, estamos en números rojos.

Zuriñe: Cierto...

Smoker: Bueno, al menos Lee estará contento con tanto pescado.

Zuriñe: Sí. Ayer por la mañana se comió dos tajadas enteras para desayunar y otras dos para comer.(Esta vez haciendo una mueca)Me da un poco de nauseas.

Smoker(sonriendo):Creo hiciste bien en llevarlo a pescar cuando volvisteis de la fiesta. Así nunca nos faltará comida un día después.

Zuriñe: Ya...

Smoker:Jejeje, no, ahora en serio. Creo que lo que has hecho este año para Lee es de muy buenos amigos.

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Smoker: Estoy orgulloso de que seas mi sucesora. Algún día serás una buena capitana.

Tras escuchar esto ella sonrió.

Zuriñe(sonriendo):Gracias Smoker, algún día tú también lo serás.

Smoker(ídem):Oh...gracias Zuri...un momento...(de morros):¿Insinúas que no soy un buen capitán?

Zuriñe(ignorando eso):Uh...que tarde es. Estos deben de estar a punto de venir a desayunar.

Smoker(de morros):Estás evitando la respuesta.¿Te parezco un mal capitán?

Zuriñe: Vaya...no sé quién fregaría ayer los platos. Pero no se lo curró demasiado.

Smoker:¡Contéstame!

Yamsha(bostezando):Buenos días...

Zuriñe: Buenos días Yamsha.

Smoker(agarrándolo de los hombros):Yamsha, contesta a esta pregunta.¿Crees que soy un mal capitán?

Al decir esto el chico se quedó callado ante aquella pregunta.

Yamsha(ignorándolo al igual que Zuriñe):Uy...¿quién fregó ayer los platos? Porque están muy sucios...

Smoker(sollozando):¡¿Por qué no contestáis?!

Zoro:Yamsha.

Yamsha:¿Uh?  
Zoro llegó a la cocina y se acercó al peliazul.

Zoro:¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Yamsha: Sí, claro. Pero...¿en privado?

Zoro: Mejor si es privado, sí.

Smoker:Zoro...

Zoro:¿Eh?

Smoker:¿Te parezco un mal capitán?

Zoro(directamente): Sí.

Los dos chicos salieron dejando al capitán totalmente deprimido en una esquina.

Una vez en la enfermería...

Yamsha: Bueno,¿de que quieres hablarme?

Zoro: Yo...quería hablarte de tu hermana.

Yamsha:¿De Tashigi?

Zoro: Sí. ¿Tú crees que tengo posibilidades de que ella...?

* * *

Shigeru:¿De que Zoro se enamore de ti?

Tashigi(sonrojada):Sí.

Shigeru: Bueno...si se trata de vosotros...creo que hay muchas posibilidades.

Tashigi y Shigeru se encontraban en la habitación de la peliazul.

Tashigi:¿Lo dices en serio?

Shigeru: Sí. Se ve que entre él y tú hay feeling (o como se escriba eso.)

Tashigi:Uh...

Shigeru: Para serte sincera, yo creía que llevabais una relación en secreto.

Tashigi(más sonrojada aun):¡¿QUÉ?!  
Shigeru: Todos lo creíamos. Como últimamente os llevabais bastante bien, y casi siempre estabais juntos...

Tashigi(tirándola un cojín a la cara):¡¿CÓMO NO ME LO HAS DICHO HASTA AHORA?!PENSABA QUE ERAS MI AMIGA!

Shigeru:¿Uh?

Tashigi:¡Yo siempre te lo cuento todo!¡Por qué no haces tú lo mismo?!

Shigeru(sonriendo pícaramente):¿Qué tú me lo cuentas todo? Pues últimamente te has guardado muchas cosas para ti solita.

Tashigi(confusa):¿Qué quieres decir?

Shigeru: No me contaste que Zoro te dejó en el puerto su banadana para curarte las heridas.

Tashigi:¡¿EH?!  
Shigeru(sonriendo):Y tampoco me contaste que en Buenos Aires dijo que el kimono te sentaba muy bien.

Tashigi:¡¿CO...COMO SABES?!  
Shigeru: Ah...tengo mis contactos.

Tashigi(de morros):"¿Contactos?,¡Y una mierda! Seguro que Yamsha se ha ido de la lengua."

Shigeru(sonriendo): Bueno, pero si quieres mi opinión, te aconsejo que...

* * *

Yamsha: No lo pienses demasiado.

Zoro:¿Uh?

Yamsha: Mi consejo es que no te comas el tarro.

Zoro: Pero...

Yamsha: Las tías al principio suelen ser inseguras. Lo único que tienes que hacer con Tashigi es darle la confianza que necesita en si misma para aclarar sus sentimientos y confesar lo que siente por ti.

* * *

Shigeru: De confesarte tú nada. Que se lo curre él, que para algo es el hombre.

* * *

Yamsha: Tampoco hace falta currárselo demasiado. Solo tienes que piropearla un poco y te lo pondrá en bandeja.

* * *

Shigeru: No te dejes camelar con piropos, y mucho menos se lo pongas en bandeja. De lo contrario, él pensará que lleva el control de vuestra relación.

* * *

Yamsha(sonriendo): Así es como al final eres tú quién lleva el control de la relación.

* * *

Shigeru: Hazme caso Tashigi. No te dejes seducir.

* * *

Yamsha: Sedúcela todo lo que puedas Zoro.

* * *

Shigeru: Te aseguro...

* * *

Yamsha: Que de esa forma...

* * *

Yamsha y Shigeru: Te ganas a tu pareja.

* * *

Zoro(sonrojado):Bueno...tampoco somos pareja. Ni siquiera sé si yo le gusto...

Yamsha:¿Pero tú la quieres?

Zoro: Sí, mucho.

Yamsha:¡Pues demuéstraselo!

Zoro: Pero...¿y si me rechaza?

Yamsha: No creo que lo haga.

Al decir esto el espadachín frunció el ceño y señaló al peliazul de la coleta.

Zoro(señalando a Yamsha):Tú sabes algo más...

Yamsha se tapó la boca. Era cierto que Tashigi le había contado cosas, pero no podía decírselas al peliverde sin su consentimiento. A fin de cuentas, ella era su hermana.

Yamsha(intentando disimular):No Zoro, que va. Yo no sé nada.

Zoro(interrogándole):¿Entonces como sabes que Tashigi no me va a rechazar?¬.¬

Yamsha(simulando una sonrisa):Me...me lo imagino.

Zoro: Ya...

Estos se quedaron callados y Zoro se abalanzó sobre él.

Zoro(agarrándolo de los hombros):¡Dime que te ha dicho Tashigi de mí!  
Yamsha(nervioso):¡No puedo!¡Le prometí que no diría nada!

Zoro(sonriendo):Así que es verdad que te ha contado cosas...

Este volvió a taparse la boca. Una vez empezaba a hablar, Yamsha era incapaz de ocultar secretos.

_FLASH BACK_

El día después del cumpleaños de Lee...

Yamsha: Así que era eso.

Tashigi: Así es.

Yamsha(sonriendo):Vaya...Zoro empalmado...con lo frío que parece para esas cosas.

Tashigi(ídem):Se me hizo tan tierno anoche...nunca le había visto así de nervioso.

Yamsha:¿Crees que fue por aquella bromita que le gastaste?

Tashigi:¿Cuál?¿En la que le dije que no estaba mal cuando bailaba?

Yamsha: Así es. Me has dicho que él te contestó bromeando que te haría un baile privado ¿no?

Tashigi: Sí.

El peliazul lo meditó un momento y empezó a reírse.

Yamsha:¡JAJAJAJA! Que tío...

Tashigi:¿Uh?

Yamsha: Cuando te dijo eso, lo más probable es que él mismo se estuviera excitando con la idea.

Tashigi(frunciendo el ceño):¿Tú crees?

Yamsha: De lo contrario, no le encuentro otra explicación. Por lo que veo le gustas bastante Tashigi.

La peliazul se sonrojó un poco y dijo.

Tashigi:Yamsha...

Yamsha:¿Uh?

Tashigi:¿Te asustarías si te dijera que a mí también me está empezando a gustar más de lo que parece?

Yamsha:¡¿EH?!

Tashigi:¡Pero...! No se lo digas a él por favor. A lo mejor todo eso de que le gusto son solo imaginaciones mías. Pero de todos modos...

Yamsha:¿Pero de todos modos...?

Tashigi(sonriendo):Yo le quiero.

Yamsha:Uh...

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Yamsha:"No puedo contarle eso. Tashigi me matará como lo haga"/Lo siento Zoro, pero mis labios están sellados.

Zoro(soltándolo):No sabes mentir. Dime que te ha dicho.

Yamsha: No puedo. Si te lo digo Tashigi sería capaz incluso de castrarme.

Este lo meditó detenidamente y contestó.

Zoro: Está bien. No te obligaré a hablar, pero ya que has dicho que algo sí te ha contado...contéstame a una pregunta.

Yamsha:¿Uh?

Zoro:¿Qué crees que debería hacer para que se soltara un poco?

Este se quedó pensativo y contestó...

Yamsha: Sinceramente...

Zoro:¿Uh?

Yamsha: No lo sé.

Zoro:¿Qué no lo sabes?¡Es tu hermana!

Yamsha: Normalmente las mujeres suelen dejarse conquistar por flores, cenas románticas y ese tipo de cosas. Pero Tashigi...no es así. Es muy fría para estos temas.

Zoro:¿Quieres decir que es más insegura que las otras chicas?

Yamsha: Algo así. Es más, creo que nunca se ha enamorado de nadie./"Hasta ahora..."/De todos modos...

Zoro:¿Sí?

Yamsha: Mi mejor consejo es que la demuestres lo mucho que significa para ti. Creo que para Tashigi lo mejor sería darle una prueba de que no las quieres solo para una aventura, sino para formar una pareja estable.

Zoro: Que psicología Yamsha, me dejas de piedra 0o0 ¿Cómo sabes tanto de chicas?

Yamsha(sonrojado):Les pasa a todas.

Tsukushi:¡Atención todos!¡Diviso el puerto de París!

Zoro y Yamsha salieron fuera y miraron hacia el cielo.

Yamsha(señalando):Mira eso Zoro, se puede ver la torre Eiffel.

Zoro: Impresionante. Es realmente alta.

Amelia(sonriendo):Nunca me cansaré de decir que me encanta.

Zoro miró a su lado y vio a Amelia mirando la torre emocionada.

Zoro: Amelia,¿habías estado en París antes?

Amelia(sonriendo):Sí. Muchas veces...

Zoro: De modo que eres...

Amelia: Así es. Mitad francesa.

Zoro frunció el ceño.

Zoro: Creía que Hina y Akira eran mitad franceses.

Amelia: De hecho también los son. Los tres lo somos.

Zoro:¿Has vivido aquí?

Amelia: No. Yo era de Marsella, el único que nació en esta zona es...Akira.

El peliverde notó que la chica se sonrojó al decir aquello.

Zoro:"Ya veo...ahora que me doy cuenta, he visto a Akira y Amelia juntos muchas veces.¿Serán algo más que amigos estos dos?"/Oye Amelia...

Amelia:¿Qué?

Zoro(sonriendo):¿Por qué no vas a avisar a Akira? Seguro que te estará muy agradecido.

Esta miró al espadachín y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Amelia: Sí.

Cuando se marchó, el espadachín se acercó al peliazul.

Zoro: Oye Yamsha...

Yamsha:¿Uh?  
Zoro:¿Hay algo entre Akira y Amelia?

El médico miró al joven y sonrió.

Yamsha: Ah,¿te has dado cuenta? En realidad no son novios ni nada por el estilo. Pero se gustan mucho.

Zoro(confuso):Estoy algo liado...Akira me dijo que se sentía atraído por las mujeres mayores que él.

Yamsha: Bueno, Amelia tiene la edad de Akira. Pero es cierto que a él le gustan las mujeres mayores.

Zoro: Entonces...¿le gusta Amelia o no?

Yamsha: Yo creo que sí. Pero puede estar enamorado de Amelia y sentirse atraído hacia mujeres mayores.

Zoro: No entiendo.

Yamsha: Bueno, verás...Akira es el hijo de una familia gánster.

Zoro(alucinando):¡¿Akira?!Akira Mimasaka?!

Yamsha sonrió.

Yamsha: Suena raro, ¿a que sí?

Zoro:¡Y tanto!¡Siempre creí que era un tío inteligente, elegante y culto!¡Hasta ahora había pensado que era hijo de aristócratas. Caballeroso y pijo!¡No hijo de la mafia!

Yamsha: Ea ahí porque le gusta tanto Amelia.

Zoro:¿Uh?

Yamsha: La familia de Akira...era un tanto...peculiar.

Zoro:¿Peculiar?

Yamsha: Sí. Parecía sacada de la película "El padrino". Todos sus descendientes eran groseros, asesinos...etc.

Zoro:Uh...

Yamsha: Pero Akira, era distinto. A diferencia de su familia él era tranquilo y responsable.

Zoro:¿Y que tiene que ver eso con Amelia?

Yamsha: Mucho.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Yamsha: En las familias gánsters siempre tiene que haber un sucesor, y Akira era el hijo mayor de la familia.

Zoro: Entonces Akira...¡¿Es un gánster?!

Yamsha: Bueno, el caso es que su casa siempre estaba llena de atractivas mujeres cuarentañeras. Todas defensoras de la familia Mimasaka. Estas, obviamente, trataban a Akira como a un rey por que era el único sucesor. Le daban todos sus caprichos y hacían todo lo que él quería. Desde entonces a Akira le gustan muchísimo las mujeres maduras.

Zoro:¿Y lo de Amelia?

Yamsha: Tras la invasión de Ascanta,Akira se quedó solo ya que su madre y sus hermanas estaban y aún están en prisión. Cuando nos hicimos marines, todos le tenían como..."miedo" por así decirlo.

Zoro:¿Porqué era el hijo de la mafia?

El peliazul asintió.

Yamsha(sonriendo):Pero entonces llegó Amelia. Ella fue la única que se atrevió a comprobar si Akira era realmente malo de verdad. Estuvo con él varios días hasta que...

Zoro:¿Hasta que qué?

Yamsha: Hasta que toda la tripulación se dio cuenta de que era un trozo de pan.

Zoro:¡¿EH?!

Yamsha(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Lo que quiero decir es que Akira es más humano que todos nosotros juntos.

Zoro: Ya veo. Supongo que estará enamorado de Amelia porque fue la única que se atrevió a conocerle.

Yamsha: Así es. Poco más tarde, Shojiro se hizo su mejor amigo. Y desde entonces, siempre van a la caza de mujeres.

Zoro(con una gotita estilo anime)Ah.../"Joder, que frescos."

Tashigi llegó hasta dónde estaban su hermano y Zoro. Esta miró el puerto.

Tashigi(sonriendo):¡¿Ya hemos llegado a París?!Es precioso!

El peliverde se ruborizó muchísimo nada más verla. Desde aquella noche no había podido dejar de pensar en ella. El peliazul se dio cuenta.

Yamsha(sonriendo):Sí, es muy bonito. Sería fantástico que tuvierais una cita en la torre, bajo la luz de la luna.

Zoro y Tashigi(muy sonrojados):¡¿EH?!  
Los gemelos aparecieron tras ellos y sonrieron del mismo modo que Yamsha.Hikaru se puso tres escobas atadas a la cintura y una camiseta blanca, mientras, Kaoru se puso unas lentes y cogió la chaqueta de la teniente segundo. Estos dos se pusieron a hacer una escenita como si fueran los dos espadachines.

Hikaru(imitando a Zoro):Tashigi, quiero decirte algo. Pero tengo miedo porque si me dices que no, arrojaré mi cuerpo desde la torre Eiffel.

Kaoru(haciendo de Tashigi mientras abraza a su hermano):¡No Zoro!¡No te tires!¡Dime que es lo que te atormenta!

Hikaru:¡Últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti!¡Me he enamorado!

Kaoru:¡Zoro, yo también me he enamorado de ti!

Hikaru(abrazando a Kaoru):¡Tashigi!¡Sé solo mía!  
Kaoru:¡Oh Zoro…!¡Tómame!

Hikaru:¡Te voy a hacer lo que ningún hombre te ha hecho!

Estos se taparon con un trozo de cartón escondiéndose tras él y comenzaron a lanzar la ropa.

Kaoru:¡OH…SÍ!¡SIGUE MI AMOR!

Hikaru:¡¿TE GUSTA?!

Kaoru:¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Los espadachines miraban completamente rojos la escenita. Yamsha por otro lado, estaba aplaudiendo aquella pequeña interpretación. La peliazul cogió una de las escobas que Hikaru tenía atadas a la cintura y los golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza.

Tashigi(muy enfadada):¡DEJAD DE HACER EL GILIPOLAS!

Esta se acercó a Kaoru más enfadada todavía.

Tashigi:¡KAORU!¡QUIÉN TE HA DADO PERMISO PARA COGER MI CAZADORA?!

Kaoru(con un chichón en la cabeza):Pero no me digas que no ha sido una bonita interpretación.

Tashigi(de morros):¡NO!¡HA SIDO PATÉTICA!

Hikaru(también con un chichón en la cabeza): Pero seguro que te gustaría vivir esa experiencia con Zoro.

Tashigi(poniéndose a su altura):¡Y A TI TE GUSTARÍA VIVIRLA CON ZURIÑE!¡PERO COMO ERES UN INMADURO NUNCA TE COMES UNA ROSCA!

Esas palabras calaron muy hondo en el pelirrojo.

Hikaru(llorando en una esquinita):Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh…...

Kaoru(animándolo):Vamos Hikaru...seguro que no lo decía en serio.

Zoro(con una gotita estilo anime):"Pues a mí me da que ha dado en el blanco"/De todos modos, no inventéis cosas que no son. Tashigi y yo solo somos amigos.

Tashigi(muy seria):Así es. Solo somos amigos.

Yamsha: Sí, claro...

Zoro y Tashigi:¿Uh?

Smoker:¡Echad anclas!

* * *

Smoker: Bueno,¿a dónde vamos?

Choji: París es muy grande. Y tiene bastantes sitios importantes. Nos costará mucho encontrar la gema.

Smoker: Sin problema. Conseguiremos esta gema al igual que las otras. Zoro, el diario.

Pero Zoro no se encontraba con el equipo.

Smoker(mirando de un lado a otro):¿Uh? Pero...¿dónde demonios?

* * *

Zoro:¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a buscar la gema?

Hina: Bueno, todo depende de dónde se encuentre. Ten en cuenta que París es la capital y es muy grande.

Zoro e Hina se encontraban hablando sobre la gema.

Hina:¿Me dejas el diario?

El peliverde se lo dio y esta lo abrió desde dónde se habían quedado.

_Día 27 de junio:_

_Esta mañana he llegado a París, la capital de Francia._

_Me han invitado al cumpleaños de un príncipe de Asia llamado Roronoa Koji._

Zoro(sobresaltado):¡¿RORONOA KOJI?!

Hina(sonriendo):Así es. Tus padres se conocieron aquí, en Francia.

_Es el heredero al trono de Ascanta, un país en el que habita gente mestiza como él. _

_No entiendo porque ha celebrado su cumpleaños en París._

_Debe de ser porque tenía pendiente algún asunto político._

_Es un autentico imbécil. Parece un niño de dos años. _

_Es un malcriado, se queja por todo y siempre hay que cumplir sus caprichos._

Zoro(con una gotita estilo anime):Vaya...parecía que no se llevaban muy bien ¿no?

Hina: Tus padres al principio se tiraban de los pelos.

_Pero en el fondo puede que no me caiga tan mal._

_Una vez hablas con él es muy simpático, payaso pero simpático._

Zoro: Bueno, al menos hemos acertado en venir hasta París. La gema debe de estar aquí.

_Cuando he llegado a la mansión en la que estaba celebrando su fiesta__, _

_le he conocido jugando al póquer. Es un tramposo. _

_Siempre se guardaba alguna que otra carta para ganar. Se ha llevado un montón de dinero. _

Hina: Es cierto. Tu padre siempre hacía trampas en los juegos de azar.

Zoro:Uh...

Hina: Si te digo que es así como consiguió casarse con tu madre...

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ?!

Hina: Lo recuerdo muy bien. Cuando tus padres eran novios, Koji estaba encaprichado con que quería hacer a Jhanu su reina.

_FLASH BACK_

Koji(sonriendo):Está bien. Juguemos al póquer. Si yo gano, te casarás conmigo ¿de acuerdo?

Jhanu(muy seria):¿Y si gano yo?

Koji: Dejaré se pedirte que te cases conmigo durante dos semanas.

Hina:¿Qué tontería es esa? Jhanu, si tú ganas pídele algo que tenga importancia de verdad, no...

Jhanu: Acepto tu propuesta Koji.

Hina:¡¿VAS A APOSTAR ESA MIERDA?!

Estos empezaron a jugar. Jhanu tenía cartas bastante buenas.

Jhanu: Me parece que sí voy.

Koji: Muy bien.¿Que tienes tú?

Jhanu: Full.

Hina miró tras Koji y vio como este sacaba poco a poco una carta de la manga.

Koji: Pena Jhanu Minamino...

Jhanu:¿Uh?

Koji(mostrando sus cartas):Escalera real y además una pareja. Creo que yo gano esta partida.

La chica desvió su mirada de las cartas al castaño y suspiro.

Jhanu: Está bien...¿para cuando la boda?

Koji(poniéndose encima de la mesa):¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Hina:¡PERO ESO...ESO ES RIDÍCULO!¡JHANU, KOJI HA HECHO TRAMPA!

Jhanu: Déjalo Hina.

Hina:¿Eh?

Jhanu(sonriendo):Es mejor así.

Hina miró a la chica.

Chibi Koji:¡VOY A CASARME CON JHANU MINAMINO!

Hina:Jhanu...¿tú querías…?

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Zoro: Creo entenderlo. Mi madre se dejó ganar.¿Cierto?

Hina: Así es. Aunque tu madre supiera que Koji hizo trampas, no dijo nada. Ella en el fondo también quería casarse con tu padre, lo que pasa es que le gustaba dárselas de dura aunque en el fondo fuera muy cariñosa.

Zoro:¿Uh?

Hina(sonriendo pícaramente):¿Sabes? En eso te pareces mucho a ella.

Zoro(sonrojado):Bah, bobadas...¿porque no sigues leyendo Hina?

_Pero con quién más dinero ha ganado, ha sido cuando estaba jugando contra Hirotaro y Nanét, una pareja también residentes de Ascanta._

Hina:¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Zoro(tapándose los oídos):Mujer...no grites tanto...¿se puede saber que pasa?

Hina: Es lo único que ha escrito tu madre en Francia. Seguro que tu padre entregó la gema a alguno de esos dos.

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):¿Y porque a ellos? Si no eran más que jugadores de póquer.

Hina:Zoro...estoy segura de que la mujer de aquella que menciona tu madre, esa Nanét...

Zoro:¿Qué pasa con esa?

Hina: Estoy segura de que esa mujer tiene la gema.

Zoro:¿Y eso porque?

Hina: Recuerdo la muerte de Hirotaro en Ascanta. Tu padre le entregó la gema a Nánet ese mismo día para darle el pésame de una forma honrada.

Zoro:¿Y que pintabas tú en el funeral de aquel hombre?

Hina: Verás Zoro, esa mujer es...

* * *

Akira:¡¿QUE MI MADRE QUÉ?!

Estos dos ya habían salido del barco, y se encontraban explicándoles la situación a los demás.

Hina: Que tu madre tiene la gema.

El rubio se quedó boquiabierto.

Zoro(sonriendo):Vaya, que suerte tenemos Akira. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es buscar a tu madre y decirle que nos la entregue. No habrá ningún problema jejejeje...¿Eh?

Este miró al resto de sus compañeros. A algunos les temblaban las piernas, otros simplemente hacían muecas raras.

Zoro(inocentemente):¿Qué pasa chicos?¿No os alegra?

Todos negaron con la cabeza una y otra vez. Shojiro agarró al espadachín del hombro y dijo...

Shojiro:Zoro...la familia de Akira da miedo. Ni el propio Satán querría acercarse a ella.

Zoro:¿Por qué?

Shojiro(suspirando):Ah...como se nota que no sabes nada de nada. Escucha, que Akira parezca el principito de la Cenicienta no quiere decir su familia también sea encantadora.

Zoro(haciendo memoria):Ahora que me acuerdo...Yamsha me ha contado algo parecido en el barco.

Shojiro: Haznos caso. Su familia es aterradora. Hasta el propio Akira tiene miedo de ella.

Zoro: Que tontería...

Shojiro:¡De tontería nada! Sus hermanas pequeñas no pasan de los 17 años y ya se han cargado a muchísima gente.

Zoro: Vaya cosa...en mi barco había una tía que con solo 8 años ya era asesina profesional.(Es Robin, por si las dudas.)

Shojiro:¿Sí? Pues multiplica a esa tía por tres más la madre.

Zoro:¡No nos queda otro remedio!

Shojiro: Está bien...pero yo no pienso ir contigo.

Zoro: Está bien.

Este se dio la vuelta ante toda la tripulación y...

Zoro(sonriendo):¡¿Quién se viene conmigo en busca de la madre de Akira?!

Nadie contestó ante aquella pregunta. Zoro frunció el ceño.

Zoro:¿Cómo podéis ser tan cobardes?

Todos(avergonzados):Uh...

Tashigi(levantando la mano):Yo sí voy.

Zoro:¿Uh?

Tashigi se acercó al espadachín.

Tashigi: Aunque la madre de Akira de muchísimo miedo, creo que no tenemos otra opción.

Zoro(sonriendo):Aquí es cuando dan la cara los mejores mestizos.

Al decir aquello Tashigi se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido.

Amelia:¡Que demonios!¡Es verdad! Tenemos que conseguir la gema.

La pelimorada se acercó también a ellos.

Amelia(sonriendo):Podéis contar conmigo chicos.

Zoro: Gracias Amelia.

El peliverde miró al resto del equipo y más tarde dirigió su mirada a Akira. Este se dio cuenta y empezó a ponerse nervioso.

Zoro:Akira...

Akira(nervioso):¿Qué?

Zoro: Tú eres la única persona que sabe dónde se encuentra tu madre. Así que...

Akira:¿Eh?

El espadachín cogió al rubio y caminó con él en brazos.

Zoro: Tendrás que venir con nosotros te guste o no.

Akira:¡¿EH?!NO!¡NO QUIERO VER A ESA BRUJA!¡SUÉLTAME!

Zoro: Como tu príncipe te ordeno que me guíes hasta ella.

Habían pasado dos horas y estos seguían caminando.

Akira:¡NO!¡NO!

Tashigi: Por favor Akira...¿cuantos años tienes? Pareces un crío pequeño.

Akira: Oye guapa, cállate. ¡Tengo 20 años! Soy el mayor de los cuatro y lo sabes.

Amelia: Por muy poco. Tan solo me llevas un mes.

Zoro(dejándolo en el suelo):Pues si tan mayorcito eres, deja de hacer el idiota.

Akira: Calla...

Zoro: Bueno,¿dónde vive tu vieja?

Akira desvió la mirada incómodo y contestó.

Akira: Está en la cárcel.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Akira: Mi madre y mis hermanas están en la cárcel. Para llegar hasta allí necesitamos usar algún transporte.

Amelia miró alrededor y vio pasar un carruaje.(De esos caballos que te llevan a dónde quieres). Esta sonrió.

Amelia: Creo que tengo la solución.

Zoro,Tashigi y Akira:¿Uh?

Más tarde...

Amelia: ¡Ya estamos!

Zoro: Sinceramente, creo que hubiéramos ido más rápido en tranvía.

Amelia(sonriendo):Pero ha sido muy bonito.(Mirando a Zoro y Tashigi):Y romántico.

Zoro(sonrojado):¿Uh?

Tashigi(ídem): Démonos prisa.

Akira: Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Cuanto antes acabemos con esto, mejor.

Zoro: Bien, aquí hay cárcel de hombres y de mujeres ¿no?

Akira:Hai, si no recuerdo mal...la de las chicas está en la puerta derecha.

Estos entraron por la puerta, pero todo estaba vacío, no había nadie, solo una puerta más. Los chicos pasaron por aquella otra puerta y llegaron a...LAS CELDAS las cuales estaban llenas de mujeres.

Zoro: Bien. Puede que tu madre esté en alguna de estas. Sigamos todo recto.

Akira(cagado de miedo):¿Y si esperamos a que venga algún guarda? Será lo más seguro y...

Zoro(volviendo a agarrar al rubio):Vamos.

Akira(sollozando):No...T.T

Según iban avanzando, cantidad de mujeres miraban amenazadoramente a los chicos. Akira no dejaba de intentar desviar la mirada de cada una de ellas.

Chica 1#:¡Eh...guapos...!

Chica2#:¿No os gustaría estar aquí dentro con nosotras?

Chica3#:¡Tenemos cama, por si los hombres quieren hacer cosas de mayores!

Akira(susurrando al peliverde):Zoro...estas tías me dan miedo. Vamonos de aquí. Aun estamos a tiempo.

¿?:¡¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ?!

Zoro,Akira,Tashigi y Amelia:¿Uh?

Tras ellos apareció un guarda.

Guardia:¿No saben que no se puede entrar en las celdas sin permiso?

Zoro:¡Ah! Lo siento.

Amelia: Es que...como fuera no había nadie...

Guardia: Vengan, hablaremos fuera.

Una vez fuera de las celdas...

Guardia:¿Buscaban a alguien en las celdas?

Zoro: Eh, sí. Buscábamos a...(mirando al rubio)¿Cómo se llamaba?

Akira:Nanét Mimasaka.

Guarda: Mimasaka ¿eh?

Estos asintieron y el guarda suspiró.

Guardia: Ah...cuantos problemas nos ha dado esa mujer...

Akira(susurrando de nuevo a Zoro):Lo sabía, lo sabía. Vamonos por favor. Mira Zoro, si quieres, te lo pido de rodillas.

Zoro: Deja de decir tonterías.

Tashigi:¿Podríamos hablar con ella?

El policía miró a los jóvenes y contestó.

Guardia: En estos momentos la están interrogando.

Amelia:¿Interrogando?¿Porque?

Guardia: Ocurrió ayer a la hora de cenar. Ella y su compañera de celda se pelearon por la última natilla. Al final su compañera se quedó con ella y...

Zoro:¿Y...?

Guardia(suspirando):Cuando volvieron a la celda, Nanét como venganza le agarró la cabeza y se la metió por la taza del váter.

Zoro,Akira,Tashigi y Amelia:¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!  
Guardia(suspirando):Cierto, cierto. Esa mujer es realmente temeraria. Saldrá dentro de una media hora, entonces podrán hablar con ella.

Akira(saliendo por la puerta):¡No se preocupe señor!¡Ya volveremos otro día!

Zoro(deteniéndolo):¡De eso ni hablar!

Akira(llorando):¡PERO ZORO YA LO HAS OÍDO!¡CASI AHOGA A SU COMPAÑERA POR UNA PUTA NATILLA!¡NO TE DICE ESO LO BESTIA QUE ES?!

Zoro: Es igual, esperaremos.

Pasó la media hora, y estos seguían esperando fuera. Hasta que...

¿?:¡A LA PUTA MIERDA!¡ELLA ME QUITÓ MI NATILLA!¡A LA PRÓXIMA QUE SE ATREVA LA CORTARÉ LA CABEZA!

Estos oyeron aquellas palabras y Zoro preguntó.

Zoro(flipando):¿Qué...que demonios ha sido eso?

Akira:¿No decías que querías hablar con mi madre? Pues esos gritos son los suyos.

Zoro(un poco asustado):¿Eh?/"Empiezo a dudar de si quiero conocerla"

Los gritos se seguían oyendo de lejos.

Guarda: Señorita Nanét, por favor, compórtese. Tiene una visita. Haga el favor de ir hasta la sala.

Nanét:¡¿A LA SALA DE VISITAS?!QUIÉN ES EL CABRÓN QUE SE ATREVE A INTERRUMPIRME A MI HORA DE LA SIESTA?!

La mujer llegó a la sala (en esa en la que hay un cristal para evitar el contacto entre el preso y sus visitas.)Zoro y el resto se encontraban al otro lado del cristal.

Nanét(llena de furia):¡¿QUÉ?!

Akira(cagado de miedo):Hola...mamá.

Esta miró a los visitantes y frunció el ceño.

Nanét:¿Hijo?

El rubio asintió.

Nanét:¿Eres tú?

Este volvió a asentir. La mujer puso su mano en cristal como si fuera a acariciar su cara y el joven se acercó un poco a él.

Nanét: Mi niño...te has vuelto todo un...

Akira:¿Sí?

Nanét(cogiendo el megáfono del guardia):¡CABRÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Este calló al suelo de la impresión. La mujer empezó a meter puñetazos en el cristal.

Nanét:¡SI NO FUERA PORQUE ESTOY AL OTRO LADO DEL CRISTAL TE MATARÍA!

Akira(sollozando):¿Por qué?

Nanét:¡¿POR QUÉ COJONES NO HAS PAGADO LA FIANZA?!LLEVO PUDRIÉNDOME AQUÍ TRECE LARGOS AÑOS!

Akira(escondiéndose tras el peliverde):¡Zoro!¡Habla tú con ella!

Zoro:¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Akira(sentándolo en la silla): Querías la gema ¿no? pues dialoga con mi madre.

El espadachín se sentó frente a la mujer y contestó.

Zoro(cagado de miedo):Bu...buenos días señora Mimasaka.

Nanét:¡¿QUIÉN COÑO ERES TÚ?!

Zoro: Yo...soy...

Nanét(interrumpiéndolo):¡ADEMÁS!¡SOY SEÑORITA!¡CON QUE DERECHO ME LLAMAS SEÑORA?!ES UNA FALTA DE RESPETO!

Zoro: Lo...lo siento.

Akira: Mamá, no sé si te acordarás de Roronoa Zoro.

Nanét:¿El hijo del rey?

Akira: Así es. Es este chico.

Al decir aquello la mujer frunció el ceño y miró al espadachín.

Nanét:¿Tú?

El peliverde asintió y esta sonrió.

Nanét: Vaya... quién lo iba a decir...El día de la invasión ya llevaba un mes en prisión. Había leído en los titulares que el príncipe de Ascanta había desaparecido...pero parece que distéis con él, enhorabuena.

Akira: Gracias.

Amelia: Señorita Mimasaka...

Nanét: Vaya, pero si eres la hija de los Yuei.¿Como está tu madre?

Amelia: Muerta.

Nánet:¿En serio?¿Murió en la invasión de Ascanta?Jojojojo que gesto de debilidad.

Tashigi: Señorita Mimasaka...

Nanét:¿Y tú eres la hija de los Segawa?

Tashigi: Así es.

Nánet:¿Y tus...?

Tashigi: Muertos. Y mis hermanos están bien, gracias por molestarse en preguntar.

Nanét: Oye...niñata arrogante...

Tashigi: Estamos aquí por que queremos pedirla algo.

Nánet: Claro...los niños solo sabéis pedir, pedir y pedir. Nunca pensáis en las consecuencias.

Zoro,Akira,Tashigi y Amelia:¿Uh?

Esta sacó una libreta y suspiró.

Nanét: En fin...¿a quién queréis que aniquile?

Zoro,Akira,Tashigi y Amelia:¡A NADIE!

Zoro: Hemos venido a pedirle la gema Ascantana que mi padre le entregó hace unos años.

Al decir esto la mujer frunció el ceño.

Nánet:¿Gema?¿Uno de esos restos de la esfera protectora que repartió...?

Amelia: Sí, aquella gema que le entregó el rey Koji.

La rubia se quedó meditando unos segundos y al final miró a los jóvenes sonriendo.

Nanét(sonriendo maliciosamente):¿Y como podéis probar que la tengo yo?

Zoro: Estamos seguros. Cuando mis padres se conocieron en París hace veinte años usted y su marido fueron los mayores conocidos que tuvieron. Además...

Este sonrió al igual que la mujer y contestó.

Zoro: Su marido está muerto y mi padre se la entregó el día de su muerte como honra por el pésame.

Nanét:¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

Zoro: Su sobrina, Hina.

Al decir aquello la mujer miró enfadada a los chicos.

Nanét(entre dientes):Claro...debí de imaginarme que Hina estaría con Akira. Y si tú estás con ellos, ella te lo habrá contado.

La mujer meditó unos segundos y sonrió de nuevo.

Nanét: Está bien. Confesaré, tengo la gema.

Zoro(sonriendo):Genial.¿y podría dárnosla?

Nanét: Tenéis mucha cara ¿no creéis?

Zoro:¿Eh?

Nanét: Es muy fácil para vosotros venir aquí..., decir que necesitáis la gema...

Zoro:Uh...

Nanét: Pero...¿que gano yo con eso?

Zoro:¿A dónde quiere llegar?

Nanét(al rubio):Akira...como un buen hijo deberías pagar la fianza de tu madre.

Zoro,Akira,Tashigi y Amelia:¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Zoro:¿Está insinuando que si Akira paga la fianza nos dará la gema?

Nanét(sonriendo):Es una posibilidad.

Zoro:¿Nos disculpa un momento por favor?

El peliverde hizo un coro en privado con Tashigi,Akira y Amelia y se pusieron a hablar muy bajito para que la mujer no les oyera.

Zoro:¿Creéis que nos dará la gema si le pagamos la fianza entre todos?

Akira: Es lo más probable. Mi madre siempre ha tenido muy buen ojo para los negocios. Además es una rácana.

Tashigi:¿Qué quieres decir?

Akira: A ella Ascanta le da absolutamente igual. Si nos diera la gema así sin más, ella seguiría en prisión sin poder ver la luz del sol.

Amelia: Claro...es normal que no quiera dárnosla sin cerrar algún tipo de trato.

Zoro: En resumen, nos tiene agarrados por los huevos.

Tashigi y Amelia fruncieron el ceño al espadachín y este contestó.

Zoro:¿Por los huevos y...ovarios?

Amelia(sonriendo):Eso está mejor.

Tashigi: Pero no tenemos dinero para pagar la fianza. Estamos en números rojos.¿O acaso lo habéis olvidado?

Zoro: Sí, pero no nos queda otro remedio.

Amelia: Si queréis mi opinión...deberíamos negociar con ella de otra manera. Seguro que hay algo que le interese.

Zoro:¿Más que salir de esta porquería de cárcel?¬.¬

Amelia: Intentémoslo, no perdemos nada.

Estos se dieron la vuelta y miraron a Nanét.

Zoro: Lo siento señorita Mimasaka, pero no podemos pagar esa suma de dinero.

Nanét(sonriendo):Me lo imaginaba.

Estos bajaron la mirada decepcionados.

Nanét: Por eso os voy a proponer otra cosa.

Zoro,Akira,Tashigi y Amelia:¿Uh?

Nanét:Akira...

Akira:¿Sí?

Nanét: Como ya sabrás, tus hermanas están en el correccional.

Akira: Sí. Las metieron ahí por cómplices de tus actos.

Nanét(mosqueada):¡NO SEAS TAN CONCRETO NIÑATO!

Akira(llorando):Perdón...TT

Nanét: El caso es...que una de tus hermanas se ha escapado.

Akira:¡¿Qué?!

Nanét: Lo sé, es algo increíble. Tu hermana tiene muchos dotes para estas cosas de la fuga.

Akira:¿Cuál de las tres?

Esta alzó la vista y contestó.

Nanét: Michelle.

* * *

Smoker:¿Michelle Mimasaka?

Zoro: Sí.

Tras salir de la cárcel, los cuatro chicos habían vuelto ha dónde Smoker y el resto. En aquellos momentos se encontraban en la terraza de un restaurante frente a la torre Eiffel.

Zoro: Según parece, la hermana de Akira se escapó del correccional la semana pasada dejando solas a sus otras dos hermanas pequeñas.

Smoker: Vaya...

Akira: Michelle siempre ha sido muy activa. Lo más seguro es que acabara explotando por estar presa en una celda.

Zoro: El caso es que Nanét quiere que la mandemos de vuelta al correccional.

Smoker(frunciendo el ceño):Pero es un poco extraño ¿no os parece?

Todos:¿Uh?

Smoker:¿Por qué iba a querer Nanét que su hija volviera a la cárcel? No es lo normal. En fin...una madre nunca querría eso para su hija.

Akira: Es por cuestión de venganza.

Todos:¿Eh?

Akira: Mi madre no soporta ser traicionada. Cuando mi hermana se dio a la fuga, lo más normal es que hubiera ayudado a mis otras hermanas y a mi madre a escapar junto a ella.

Zoro: En resumidas cuentas, Nanét es una madre cruel y egoísta.

Akira: Exacto.

Ten-shi-fu(con una gotita estilo anime):Oye...que es tu madre.¿No sientes ningún tipo de cariño hacia ella?

Akira: Para nada.

Zoro: Y con razón no lo sientes.

Ten-shi-fu(con más gotitas aun):Déjalo, hablar con vosotros de estos temas es imposible.

Smoker: Entonces, lo que tenemos que hacer es capturar a una asesina.

Akira: Aja.

Tashigi:¿Pero como vamos a hacerlo? ¡París es enorme!

De repente una flecha que iba a gran velocidad se clavó en la mesa.

Akira(asustado):¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zoro(impresionado):¡¿De dónde demonios viene esta flecha?!

Todos los marines y el pirata miraron a su alrededor, pero no obtuvieron respuesta. Hideaki se acercó a la flecha y vio algo que llamó su atención.

Hideaki: Lleva una nota clavada en ella.

Todos:¿Eh?

Este cogió el papel y lo leyó.

Hideaki: Eh Akira, es para ti.

Akira:¡¿EH?

Hideaki se la entregó y este la leyó en voz alta.

_Para Akira._

_Preséntate en el museo __Louvre __a las 22:30._

_Posdata: No traigas a tu amigo Shojiro contigo, me da grima. _

Shojiro(enfadado):¡¿CÓMO QUE LE DOY GRIMA?!QUIÉN ES EL CABRÓN QUE HA ESCRITO ESA CARTA?!

Akira: Es anónimo.

Zoro:¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser?

Akira(haciéndose el interesante):No sé...puede que de alguna admiradora secreta que me ha estado siguiendo desde la cárcel.

Zoro(inocentemente):O puede que un asesino que quiere matarte.

Al decir esto, el rubio se echó a llorar en una esquinita.

Akira:Zoro...tengo miedo...

Zoro: No te preocupes, si quieres te acompaño.

Akira(dejando de llorar):¿De verdad?

Shojiro(enfadado):¡Y yo también voy!¡A ver quién es ese tío al que tanto desagrado!

Akira:Shojiro...gracias.

Amelia: Akira...

Akira:¿Uh?  
Amelia(sonrojada):Pu...¿puedo acompañarte?

El rubio también se puso bastante colorado.

Akira(sonrojado):No quiero que te pase nada Amelia...

Amelia: Pero yo quiero ir contigo.

Akira(más rojo aun):En ese caso...sí. Puedes venir si te apetece.

Shojiro: Pero hay una cosa que falla...

Zoro:¿El que?

Shojiro: Dudo mucho que Louvre esté abierto a las 22:30.¿Como vamos a entrar?

Estos se quedaron pensativos un buen rato, pero no se les ocurría nada.

Hikaru: Tengo una idea.

Todos:¿Uh?

* * *

Hikaru:¡Perfecto!¡Sabía que sería vuestra talla!

Hikaru había diseñado ropa francesa para Zoro,Akira,Shojiro y Amelia.(Nota: Al igual que en la serie, los gemelos tienen ropa diseñada por su familia. Y creo que algunas prendas las diseñan ellos.)

El espadachín llevaba un chaleco negro con los pantalones a juego, una camisa de manga corta blanca por dentro y una boina francesa. Akira llevaba una camisa blanca muy elegante con corbata y pantalones negros. Shojiro vestía un chaleco como el del espadachín con la pequeña insignia de Francia y una camisa de rayas blancas y negras por dentro. Por último Amelia vestía un precioso traje negro con una boina parecida a la de Zoro, solo que esta era de color granate.

Zoro:¿Y para que demonios es esto?

Hikaru: Podéis fingir que sois los artistas de alguna nueva obra francesa. Para eso lo mejor es ir como los franceses, pijos y estirados.¡Que se note un poco la clase alta!

Shojiro:¿Y que conseguiremos con que nos dejen entrar?¡Lo único que queremos hacer es quedarnos hasta las 22:30!

Hikaru:¿Sabéis interpretar?

Zoro:¿Cómo dices?

Hikaru: Os escribiré algunas frases que os servirán cuando lleguéis allí.

Habían pasado las horas, y estos estaban a punto de dirigirse hacia el museo.

Smoker:¿Lo tenéis todo listo?

Zoro: Creo que sí.

Zuriñe: Hagamos un repaso,¿queréis?

Estos asintieron.

Zuriñe: Muy bien,¿ropa elegante?

Amelia:¡Lista!

Zuriñe:¿Frases escritas por el pelmazo de Hikaru?

Hikaru:¡EH!

Akira:¡Listas!

Zuriñe:¿Micrófono para que podamos comunicarnos si os metéis en algún lío?

Shojiro:¡Listo!

Zuriñe:¿Cuerdas para trepar por el tejado si no cuela lo del disfraz?

Zoro:¡Listas!

Zuriñe: Muy bien. Yo creo que ya está todo.

Shojiro: Bien, cojamos el coche, llegaremos antes.

Lee:¿Y mientras nosotros que hacemos?

Estos se quedaron callados.

Hikaru:¿Y si vamos a tomar algo?

Lee y Kaoru: Vale.

Cuando se disponían a salir...

Tashigi(saliendo a cubierta):¡Zoro espera!

Zoro:¿Uh?

La espadachina se acercó al peliverde y le extendió a Wado.

Tashigi: Olvidas tu espada.

Zoro: Ah, gracias. No me había dado cuenta de que solo llevaba dos.

Tashigi: Espero que salga bien la operación.

Zoro: Y yo.

Tashigi miró el chaleco del espadachín y se dio cuenta de que llevaba el cuello mal puesto. Esta alzó sus manos al cuello y se lo puso.

Tashigi(poniéndole bien el cuello del chaleco): Por cierto...ten mucho cuidado.

Zoro(un poco sonrojado):Lo tendré.

Tashigi(ídem):Bueno, hasta luego.

El espadachín se subió al coche junto con los demás y estos salieron hacia el museo.

22:23 pm, Museo Louvre.

Amelia(escondida tras unos arbustos junto a sus compañeros):Tal y como pensaba, hay guardias en la puerta.

Shojiro:¿Pero como pueden estar vigilando a estas horas? Si el museo está cerrado.

Akira:Shojiro...Louvre es el museo más famoso de toda Francia. Allí se encuentran un montón de obras maestras.¿Como no iban a estar vigilando?

Shojiro(haciendo una mueca):Ya salió el gánster culto.

Zoro:¿Queréis dejarlo de una vez? Vamos a intentar entrar ¿de acuerdo?

Akira,Shojiro y Amelia:¡Sí!

Estos se acercaron a los guardas como si fueran aristócratas.

Guardia1#: Disculpen ¿podemos ayudarles en algo?

Zoro(haciéndose el culto y poniendo acento francés):Wi, pardon, pero se ha retrasado nuestro avión.

Amelia(ídem): Ya saben, últimamente hay tantos retrasos en el aeropuerto messie.

Akira(ídem): Pero ya estamos listos para verla.

Guardia1#(frunciendo el ceño):¿Verla?¿Que quieren ver?

Shojiro:¡Pues que va ser messie guardia! La mona Lisa.

Guardia2#: Disculpen señores. Pero el museo no abrirá hasta mañana.

Akira:¡¿Pero como se atreve?!Que no saben quienes somos nosotros messie?

Guardias:¿Uh?

Amelia(haciendo como que va llorar):¡Oh no!¡Esto es indignante!

Zoro(abrazando a Amelia):Tranquila...¡Y ustedes,¿no tienen vergüenza?!Que es eso de hacer llorar a una damisela?!

Akira(cogiéndola de la mano):Tranquilízate mi lady. En cuanto a ustedes ¿pourquoi son tan imbéciles?

Shojiro:¡Ça suffit !¡Nosotros somos los descendientes del gran creador de la mona Lisa!¿No les ha comentado el propietario del museo que íbamos a venir?

Guardia1#:No.

Zoro(haciendo como que se desmaya):Uh...que deshonra messie. Nos han tratado como a imbéciles en el aeropuerto, y ahora el propietario nos trata como a un jouet.

Guardia2#:¿Seguro que son invitados messie?

Zoro:¡Pues claro!

Guardia2#: Que raro...J´aimais había oído algo parecido.

Guardia1#: Habrá que preguntárselo al dueño, voy a llamarle.

Guardia2#:D´accord.

Zoro,Akira,Shojiro y Amelia:¡NO!

Guardias:¿Uh?

Akira(sonriendo):¡Me...mejor volveremos mañana!¡Au revoir! y ¡Merci!

Dicho esto salieron corriendo a esconderse tras los arbustos.

Zoro(suspirando):Uf...porque poco.

Shojiro: Es la última vez que me hago pasar por francés. Lo mío es el argentino.

Amelia: Lo que está claro es que no vamos a poder pasar por ahí.

Akira(mirando el reloj):Ya son casi las 22:30...¿que hacemos?

Zoro: Tenemos cuerdas para trepar por el tejado.

Shojiro: Ya...¿pero tú crees que habrá alguna ventana por la que poder entrar en el techo?

Minutos más tarde.

CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH

Zoro: Ya está, vía libre.

Shojiro:¡Dijiste que si no había ventanas encontraríamos una solución!

Zoro: Ya os he dado la solución.

Shojiro: Con eso no me refería a cargarme el techo para poder entrar.

Zoro: El caso es que al final estamos dentro.

Estos bajaron del techo con la cuerda que habían cogido en el barco.

Akira(ayudando a Amelia a bajar):Menos mal que esta cuerda es resistente.

Amelia(bajando):Sí. Sostiene muy bien el peso de los cuatro.

Shojiro: Zoro...¿y que piensas hacer con la alarma antirrobos?

El peliverde se acercó a la alarma y la metió un puñetazo haciendo que se rompiera.

Zoro:¿Contento?

Shojiro: Supongo.

Estos miraron a su alrededor por todos los rincones.

Zoro(observando el museo):Aquí no hay nadie.

Shojiro:¿Crees que nos habrán mentido?

Amelia:¿Por qué iban a mentirnos?

Akira: Es cierto, si la persona que escribió la nota sabía mi nombre, dudo mucho que nos hayan engañado.

Zoro(agarrando el mango de Wado):Tened cuidado, esto podría ser una trampa.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y vio tras de si una cara en la oscuridad.

Shojiro:¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Amelia: Chssssssssssssss,¡no hagas ruido!

Akira:¡¿Se puede saber porque coño has gritado?!

Shojiro: Yo he...

Este se dio la vuelta y volvió a ver la misma cara, pero...

Shojiro:Uy,jejeje vaya, era la Mona Lisa.

Akira:¿Has gritado solo por ver a la Mona Lisa?

Shojiro: Oye guapito, no te pases de listo. Que tú gritas con cualquier cosa.

El chico pasó las medidas de seguridad y se apoyó en el cuadro.

Shojiro(apoyado sobre el cuadro y sonriente):Jejeje no me digáis que a primera vista no asusta.

Pero...CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH

Entre el peso del joven y demás, la cara del cuadro fue atravesada por el brazo del chico.

Zoro,Akira y Amelia:¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Shojiro(nervioso):Oh...no...

Zoro:¡Shojiro!¡Qué has hecho?!

Shojiro: Yo...

El rubio se acercó a él y miró el roto del cuadro.

Akira:¡TE HAS CARGADO LA MONA LISA!

Shojiro(tranquilizando a su amigo):Vale. Vale, vale. Tomemos aire y no perdamos la calma. Si algo hemos aprendido del "Código Da Vinci" es que la Mona Lisa no es tan importante para Francia.

Akira:¡¿DE DÓNDE HAS SACADO ESO?!EL CÓDIGO DA VINCI NO TRANSMITE ESE TIPO DE MENSAJES!

Shojiro(llorando):¡Es que como me aburría cuando pusieron la película no presté atención TT!

Akira(lanzándose sobre el moreno):¡SHOJIRO YO TE MATO!

Amelia: Un momento...

Shojiro:¡AKIRA SUÉLTAME!¡QUE ME ESTÁS AHOGANDO...!

Akira:¡CALLA!

Amelia: Esta no es la auténtica Mona Lisa.

Zoro,Akira y Shojiro:¿Eh?

La pelimorada atravesó las medidas de seguridad y se acercó al cuadro.

Amelia: Mirad la pintura. No parece muy antigua y además...

La chica rompió el cuadro y sacó el retrato.

Amelia: Mirad esto. Es una hoja normal y corriente. Y el tacto...

Tocó el papel y...

Amelia: Es una fotocopia.

Zoro,Akira y Shojiro:¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Amelia: La Mona Lisa fue dibujada en un papel bien grueso. Adecuado para la pintura. No se habría roto tan fácilmente. Y si te fijas, el marco es de un todo a menos 10 berries.

Esta miró a sus compañeros.

Amelia: Chicos...han robado la Mona Lisa.

Zoro,Akira y Shojiro:¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Akira: Pero...¿quién habrá podido...?

¿?: Hola Akira.

Los cuatro chicos se giraron y vieron tras ellos a una chica rubia con un moño y de unos 16 años más o menos.

¿?: Cuanto tiempo sin verte.¿Que tal te va la vida con tus "queridos" amigos?

Zoro:¿Pero quién...?

Amelia:¿Tú...tú eres...?

Akira(muy serio):Michelle.

En efecto, aquella chica era la hermana de Akira.Shojiro se acercó a la chica como un rayo.

Shojiro(cogiéndola de la mano):Oh...Michelle. Cuanto has desarrollado tu cuerpo. La última vez que te ví eras una cría...pero ahora...estás realmente buena.

Michelle(haciendo una mueca):Puaghhhhh. Cada vez que te veo más asco me das. Akira, creí haberte dicho que no trajeras al imbécil contigo.

Akira: Un momento,¿tú has escrito la carta?

Michelle: Wi mi querido hermano.

Akira:¿Cómo sabías que estaba en Francia?

Michelle: Te vi en el puerto, te seguí cuando ibas a la cárcel y por último escuché escondida en un rincón tu conversación con mamá. Fue entonces cuando te mandé esa carta.

Zoro:"Joder, está chavala podría ser espía o algo por el estilo en vez de asesina."

Akira: Pero...¿para que venir aquí?

Michelle: Digamos...que quería negociar contigo.

Akira:¿Negociar?

Michelle: Así es. Supongo que si tuvieras dinero, pagarías la fianza sin ningún problema y no haría falta llevar a tu pobre hermana de vuelta a ese espantoso lugar.

Akira: Supongo que sí.

Michelle: Ahí quería llegar yo.¿Y si te dijera...que puedo darte el dinero para que consigas pagar la fianza?

Akira:¡¿LO DICES EN SERIO?!

Michelle: Yo nunca miento Akira. Me he pasado los últimos trece años de mi vida en un correccional con tantas preguntas que al final no digo más que la verdad.

Amelia(susurrando al oído del peliverde):Pobrecita, la metieron en prisión cuando solo tenía 4 años.

Zoro:¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!Pero si era una niña!

Amelia: Pero ya mataba gente por su cuenta.

Zoro:"Yo no entiendo nada...esta familia es muy rara...TT"

Michelle: La semana que viene cumpliré los 18 años. Pero tras dejar el correccional me mandarían a la cárcel. Y yo no quiero eso, por esa razón me he escapado.

Akira: Pero yo no entiendo una cosa.

Michelle:¿Uh?

Akira: Eras una niña. Y Janet y Alice también(Nota: Son las otras hermanas pequeñas de Akira.)Aunque asesinarais intencionadamente a la gente deberíais haber salido del correccional hace años.¿Por que seguís ahí?

Michelle(sonriendo mientras desvía la mirada):Bueno...es que...

Akira:¿Es que qué?

Michelle(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Es que asesinábamos o maltratábamos a nuestras nuevas compañeras de celda cada semana.

Akira(flipando):¡NO JODAS TÍA!

Michelle: Sí...por eso...seguimos ahí.

Akira:¡SI HUBIÉRAIS SIDO MENOS IMPULSIVAS NO ESTARÍAIS EN ESA SITUACIÓN!

Michelle: No te enfades. En fin, lo que quería decirte es que yo te dejaré el dinero para pagar la fianza.

Akira:¿Y de dónde lo vas a sacar?¿Del cielo?

Michelle: No. De aquí.

La joven señaló algo a los chicos. Justo detrás de ella se encontraba la auténtica Mona Lisa.

Zoro:¡LA MONA LISA!

Michelle: Exacto. He robado este cuadro.

Akira:¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?!PARA QUE QUIERES EL CUADRO?!

Michelle(sonriendo):Conozco a gente que compra este tipo de cosas robadas. Imagínate la cantidad de pasta que me darían por entregarles la Mona Lisa.

Akira: Un momento...¿no estarás insinuando que...?

Michelle: Exacto. Con ese dinero podrás pagar la fianza de mamá, Janet y Alice. Ellas os darán la gema que deseáis. Y yo no tendré que regresar al correccional. Todos salimos ganando.

El rubio estaba completamente confuso, no sabía que hacer. Miraba a sus compañeros y al final acabó por preguntar al príncipe.

Akira:¿Tú que opinas Zoro?

Zoro(muy serio):Ni hablar.

Michelle:¡¿EH?!

Zoro: Eso es dinero sucio. No voy a aceptar ese tipo de oferta. Además, creo que aparte del correccional te haría bien un psiquiatra. Estas como una puta cabra.

Akira:Zoro...

Michelle(muy enfadada):¡¿Qu...que dices?!Aunque sea dinero sucio es el único remedio que tenemos para salvar nuestras vidas!

Zoro:¿Salvar? Michelle...¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Michelle:¿Eh?

Zoro:¿Qué harías tras salir del correccional?

Michelle(pensativa):Pues...seguramente me cargaría a mucha gente. Asesinaría a millones de personas para conseguir sus órganos y traficar con ellos.

Zoro:¿Ves?¿De que te sirve pagar la fianza si vas a volver al correccional en menos de una semana?

Michelle:¡¿QUÉ?!

Zoro(sonriendo):Hagas lo que hagas acabarás celebrando tu cumpleaños en una celda guapa.

Esas palabras cabrearon más a la joven.

Michelle(muy enfadada):¡Oye!¡Tú no tienes ni idea que como es mi familia!¡Somos profesionales!¡Lo de la última vez fue un descuido!¡No volverán a arrestarnos jamás!

Zoro:¿Tú crees?

Michelle: Además...¡¿Cómo tienes la cara de decir eso?!Apenas llevas con mi hermano y los demás un mes!¡No tienes derecho a opinar!¡Apenas eres un mestizo!

Zoro: Si tienes esa mentalidad significa que eres muy inmadura.

Michelle:¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!

Zoro: Aunque yo lleve apenas un mes con ellos he aprendido a conocerlos. Posiblemente conozco a Akira el doble que tú, ya que te has pasado media vida en el correccional.

Michelle:¡¿QUÉ?!

Zoro: Y además...soy mestizo quiera o no. El no estar con ellos durante trece años no quiere decir que se me haya caducado la sangre mezclada. Por un tipo indú y una mujer japonesa.

Amelia(susurrándole al oído):Zoro, creo que te equivocas. Es al revés. Tu padre era japonés y tu madre indú.

Zoro(sonrojado):¡¿Y qué mas da?!El caso es que mi sangre tiene mezcla!

Shojiro(abrazando al peliverde mientras lloriquea):¡OHHHHHHHHHHH!¡ZORO!¡ESAS PALABRAS ME HAN LLEGADO AL CORAZÓN!¡ASÍ QUE YA TE CONSIDERAS TODO UN MESTIZO!

Zoro: Me he considerado mestizo desde que lo supe. Lo que pasa es que nunca lo he dicho.

Akira alzó la vista hasta su hermana y sonrió.

Akira: Ya lo ves Michelle. No necesitamos tu sucio dinero. Lo haremos de la forma más honrada, y esa es capturándote.

Michelle:¡JAMÁS!

La rubia tiró un cuchillo en dirección del espadachín y este le rozó el brazo haciendo que sangrara un poco.

Zoro:¡¿Qué haces?!

Akira:¡ZORO!¡ESTÁS...?!

El rubio miró pálido la sangre del chico.(Nota: Como se puede ver en el capítulo de España, Akira es muy sensible a ver esas cosas.)

Akira:Oh...creo que me voy a desmayar.

Zoro:¿Pero que dices? Si es una cortada de nada.

Akira(llorando):¡ZORO!¡TE VAS A VOLVER ANÉMICO SI TE SIGUES DESANGRANDO ASÍ!

Zoro:¿Desangrarme?¿Por esto?

Akira(cogiendo su móvil):¡DEJA QUE LLAME AL 901!

Zoro: Claro...y de paso les dices que hemos venido al museo a las 22:30 de la noche.(Quitándole el móvil)¡Deja de decir estupideces!

Michelle(escondida tras una escultura):¡Mierda! He fallado.

Zoro:¡SAL DE DÓNDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS MICHELLE!

Shojiro:¡ESO!¡DA LA CARA SI ERES HOMBRE!

Estos miraron a Shojiro con el ceño fruncido y este contestó.

Shojiro:¿Qué? En estos trece años de servicio nunca he tenido la oportunidad de decir eso y...me hacía ilusión.

Zoro:"En fin, a lo que íbamos..."/¡NO VAS A PODER ESCAPAR A TIEMPO!

Esta volvió a arrojarle otro cuchillo al peliverde y este se apartó a tiempo.

Zoro:¡Joder!¡Pero porque la ha tomado solo conmigo?!  
Akira:Uf...ya me encuentro mejor.

Amelia:¡AKIRA DETRÁS DE TI!

Akira se agachó a toda prisa y otro cuchillo le rozó la cabeza haciendo que le cortara la punta de algunos pelos de su cabello.(Tres o cuatro para ser exacto -)

Akira:¡MI CABELLO!¡MI HERMOSO CABELLO!

Amelia: Aghhhhhhhhh/"Akira me gusta mucho, pero...cuando se pone así...es realmente insoportable..."/¿Estás bien Akira?

Akira(muy alterado):¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ESTÉ BIEN?!ME HA CORTADO MI PRECIOSO PELO!

Amielia: Si solo son cuatro pelitos...

Akira:¡PERO ES MI PELO!

Zoro:¡YA VALE RICITOS DE ORO!¡CÓMO NO TE CALLES, JURO QUE TE RAPO AL CERO!

Akira:¡NO!¡ESO NO POR FAVOR!

Otro cuchillo más apareció casi cortando la cabeza de Shojiro, suerte que este se apartó a tiempo.

Michelle:"¡¿Qué me pasa?!No doy una!"

El espadachín sonrió.

Zoro: Parece ser que con los años en tu querida celda has perdido mucha práctica y puntería chica...

Michelle(aun escondida tras la escultura):Maldito...

Shojiro: Hola guapa.

La chica se giró y vio al moreno tras ella. Este la agarró de los brazos impidiéndola que lanzara más armas.

Michelle:¡SUÉLTAME!

Shojiro:¡NI HABLAR!

Michelle:¡Suéltame!¡Suéltame!¡Suél...!

El espadachín amenazo a la chica poniéndola a Wado en el cuello.

Michelle: Tú...tú...

Zoro(aun con la espada en el cuello de la chica):¡Amelia!¡Coge el cuadro!

Amelia:¡Sí!

La chica se dirigió hasta la obra artística y la cogió lo más rápido que pudo.

Amelia:¡Ya lo tengo!

Zoro(sonriendo):Bien.

El peliverde volvió a mirar a la joven amenazadoramente.

Zoro(muy serio):Tú vendrás con nosotros.

Michelle: Oblígame.

Zoro(poniendo más cerca aun la katana de su cuello):¿Quieres hacerlo más doloroso?

Michelle(cagada de miedo):Yo...no me rendiré. Soy una Mimasaka.

Akira: Y yo soy el heredero. Así que hazme caso y no te resistas.

Michelle:¡TÚ NUNCA HEREDARÁS LA ORGANIZACIÓN MIMASAKA!¡ERES UN DÉBIL!¡JAMÁS FUISTE COMO NOSOTROS!

Akira:Shojiro, la anestesia.

Michelle:¡¿Qué dices?!

El moreno sacó una aguja y se la inyectó a la chica.

Michelle:¡¿QUÉ DEMONOS ME HABÉIS HECHO?

Shojiro: Cálmate. Solo es anestesia. Cuando te despiertes volverás a tu vida diaria de prisionera.

Michelle:¡¿QUÉ?!  
Akira: Cuenta hasta diez.

Michelle:¡NO SEAS IMBÉCIL AKIRA! Uh...

La chica cayó en un profundo sueño de repente. El peliverde miró a los dos chicos.

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):¿De dónde carajos habéis sacado la anestesia?

Shojiro(sonriendo):De enfermería.

Akira:Yamsha no la dio antes de salir del barco. Creí que nos haría falta por si acaso.

Zoro(sonriendo):Vaya...

Amelia se acercó hasta los chicos con el cuadro.

Amelia: Joder...como pesa.¿que hacemos con él?

Zoro:Bah, déjalo en el suelo. Ya lo pondrán mañana cuando lo encuentren ahí tirado.

* * *

Michelle:¡AKIRA!¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ!¡VOLVERÉ A SALIR DE AQUÍ Y TÚ Y TU NUEVO AMIGUITO DEL PELO VERDE SERÉIS HOMBRES MUERTOS!

Habían llegado al correccional y Michelle ya había despertado, dentro de una celda claro.

Akira(ignorando a su hermana):Supongo que al final nos darán la gema.

Amelia(sonriendo):Sí, eso seguro.

Shojiro: Volvamos a la cárcel. Tu hermana me está dando dolor de cabeza...

Y así fue, estos volvieron allí y pidieron a Nanét que les entregara la gema.

Nanét: Vaya...nunca llegué a pensar que lo conseguiríais.

Zoro(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Confía muy poco en su hijo señora.

Nanét:¡¿OTRA VEZ SEÑORA?!YO SOY SEÑORITA!

Zoro: Me temo que no.

Nanét:¡OYE TÚ!

Zoro: Tiene que entregarnos la gema, hicimos una promesa. Y como bien sabrá...las promesas de la mafia Mimasaka son sagradas.

Nanét frunció el ceño y este contestó.

Zoro(sonriendo):Sí, así es. Akira me lo dijo.

Nanét(de morros):Está bien...toma tu estúpida gema...

Esta se la extendió al peliverde por la pequeña ventanita que había bajo el cristal y este la cogió.

Nanét(sonriendo a Zoro):Debes de ser una gran inspiración para los tuyos joven príncipe.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Nanét: Habéis conseguido la gema en menos de 24 horas. Eso significa que eres una gran motivación para los mestizos.

Zoro(sorprendido por el cumplido):Vaya...gracias.

Nanét: En cuanto a ti hijo...

Akira:¿Uh?

Nanét: Quiero que sepas que en la vida me he arrepentido de que seas el heredero de la familia.

Akira:¿Eh?

Nanét: No siempre se necesita fuerza para llevar a cabo una organización. Eres un Mimasaka distinto. Pero "distinto" no quiere decir "peor".

Akira(emocionado):Mamá...

Nanét: Que te vaya bien tu viaje hijo.

Akira(más emocionad que nunca):¡Pero mamá esto es muy bonito!¡Tu hace muchísimo tiempo que no me hacías un cumplido!

Nanét:¡Y LO QUE TE QUEDA PARA EL PRÓXIMO!¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA ANDA!

Akira(sonriendo):¡De acuerdo!

Nanét:¡Y ESPERO QUE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ PAGUES LA FIANZA DE TU VIEJA MADRE!¡LLEVO DEMASIADO TIEMPO AQUÍ!

¿?: Chicos...

Zoro,Akira,Shojiro y Amelia:¿Eh?

Tras ellos apareció un hombre con una cámara de fotos. Tenía unos 30 años, era fornido, de cabello corto, castaño oscuro y muy alto con perilla.

¿?:¿Sois vosotros los que habéis devuelto a Michelle Mimasaka al correccional?

Estos asintieron.

Zoro: Así es.

Amelia(frunciendo el ceño):¿Quién es usted?

Este sonrió.

Harvie: Lo sabía. Permitidme que me presente. Mi nombre es Harvie, del periódico Grand Line.

Zoro:¡¿Eres un periodista del periódico Grand Line?!

Harvie:Jejeje sí.

Shojiro(confuso):Pero...¿que hace un periodista de ese periódico en Francia? Estamos fuera de Grand Line.

Harvie: Bueno, este periódico es muy famoso. A la gente también le interesa saber cosas que ocurren más allá de la gran línea.

Shojiro: Ah...

Harvie: Veréis. Sé que habéis estado en el museo.

Al decir esto abrieron los ojos como platos.

Zoro,Akira,Shojiro y Amelia:¡¿AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Harvie: No os preocupéis. Las cámaras de video han grabado vuestra hazaña y el rescate de la Mona Lisa.

Zoro(acordándose):¡MIERDA!¡LAS CÁMARAS!¡OLVIDÉ ROMPERLAS!

Harvie(sonriendo):El caso es que habéis ahorrado muchas búsquedas a la policía. Todo el cuerpo de seguridad está en deuda con vosotros chicos.

Akira: Vaya...gracias.

Harvie: Sois de la marina ¿cierto?

Shojiro:¡¿CÓMO LO SABE?!

Harvie: En la parte trasera de vuestra ropa lleváis la insignia.

Estos se giraron y se dieron cuenta.

Zoro(mirando su chaleco):¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

Shojiro: Lo habrá puesto Hikaru.

Harvei: Quería pediros un favor.

Zoro,Akira,Shojiro y Amelia:¿Uh?

Harvei:¿Os gustaría ser primera página?

Zoro,Akira,Shojiro y Amelia:¿Eh?

Harvei: Me gustaría contar lo que habéis hecho, y sacaros una foto a toda la tripulación a ser posible.

Zoro(no muy seguro):Bueno...verá, es que...

Shojiro,Akira y Amelia(con pequeñas estrellas en sus ojos):¡SÍ QUEREMOS!

Zoro:¡Que rápido!

Harvei(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡Genial! Mañana mismo me pasaré a buscaros.

* * *

Cuando salieron de la cárcel, cada uno iba hablando de lo suyo. Zoro y Shojiro iban unos pasos más delante de Akira y Amelia.

Shojiro:¡Al final todo ha salido como debe ser!

Zoro: Y tanto.

Shojiro: Oye Zoro...

Zoro:¿Uh?

Shojiro:¿De verdad te sientes uno de nosotros?

Zoro(sonrojado):¿Otra vez con eso? Deja de darle vueltas. Sabes que sí. Pero no lo digas delante de los demás por favor.

Shojiro(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡De acuerdo!

Mientras, unos pasos más atrás...

Akira: Amelia...

Amelia:¿Uh?

Akira: Quería decirte que...hoy has dado la talla.

Amelia:¿Qué?

Akira: Es decir...me has dejado muy impresionado cuando has reconocido la verdadera Mona Lisa.

Esta se sonrojó un poco y el otro siguió.

Akira(sonriendo):Eso demuestra que eres más inteligente que nosotros tres juntos.

Amelia sonrió y cogió al rubio de la mano.

Amelia: Me gusta que digas eso.

Akira: A mí me gusta decirte lo mucho que te admiro.

Amelia(sin poder creérselo):¿Sí?¿Me admiras?

Akira asintió.

Akira: Sí. No sé como decirle esto a una chica...Pero si nos pusiéramos a hablar en términos masculinos...

El joven se paró frente a la chica y contestó.

Akira: Te diría que eres mucho más hombre que yo.

Amelia(confundida por el halago):No sé como tomarme eso...

Akira: Vale. Haber si encuentro una mejor forma de explicártelo...

Este lo meditó unos segundos y contestó.

Akira: En temas profesionales me das mil vueltas.

La chica se sonrojó un poco y sonrió. Era cierto que ella era muy trabajadora y atenta en los asuntos del trabajo, pero él nunca se lo había dicho hasta aquel momento.

Amelia(sonrojada):Tú también eres muy bueno.

Este posó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica y sonrió.

Akira: Eres la mejor. Espero que siempre estemos así de a gusto entre los dos.

La pelimorada se sonrojó más y agarró la mano del chico aun más fuerte.

Amelia(tirando de Akira):Vamos, Zoro y Shojiro se han adelantado.

Akira(sonriendo):Hai.

Mientras...

02:20 pm, en un hotel de París...

Tashigi:Uh...

Smoker(bostezando):Uahhhhhhh...¿Aun no piensas acostarte?

Los marines habían dejado el barco en el puerto para pasar la noche más cómodos en un hotel. Tashigi se encontraba con su cazadora por encima mirando la calle desde la amplia terraza.

Tashigi: Están tardando más de lo que creía. Y no han dado ninguna señal.¿Crees que estarán bien?

El capitán se acercó a ella y dio una calada a sus habanos.

Smoker: No te preocupes, seguro que están bien. Recuerda que son mestizos. Si se meten en algún problema, llamarán al móvil de Hideaki.

Tashigi(suspirando):Es verdad...lo había olvidado por completo.

Smoker dio una última calada a sus puros y se levantó de la silla.

Smoker: Me voy a la cama, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Tashigi(sonriendo):Voy a quedarme un poco más...pero ahora mismo voy.

Smoker(ídem):De acuerdo.

Este se fue dejando a la peliazul sola.

Mientras tanto...

Zuriñe:¿Qué querías contarme? Estoy cansada y no me apetece escuchar tus tonterías ahora.

Zuriñe y Hikaru se encontraban en la terraza de la parte contraria en la que estaba Tashigi. El pelirrojo había citado a Zuriñe para hablar con ella.

Hikaru:Uh...

Zuriñe:¿Me lo vas a contar o no?

Hikaru: Desde que salimos de España no me has dirigido la palabra.

La castaña miró al joven de morros y contestó.

Zuriñe(de morros): No quiero hablar de Barcelona Hikaru.

Este frunció el ceño.

Hikaru:¿Tuviste algún problema en la fiesta de Carlos?

Esta miró al chico enfadada y respondió.

Zuriñe: Ya me he enterado.

Hikaru(confuso);¿Enterado?¿De que?

Esta dio un leve gruñido y prosiguió.

Zuriñe: Le pediste a Lee que me vigilara durante la fiesta.

Hikaru abrió los ojos como platos.

Hikaru:¿Te lo dijo?

Zuriñe: Así es. Puede que Lee sea tu amigo, pero nunca conseguirás mantener con él la misma confianza que mantiene conmigo.

Hkaru se quedó mudo, totalmente a cuadros y sin saber que decir.

Zuriñe:¿Te crees que soy tonta?

Hikaru:¿Eh?

Zuriñe:¿Te crees que Lee me iba a engañar?

Hikaru: Yo...

Zuriñe:¿Qué estabas pensando?¿Cuando te ibas a enterar?

Hikaru: Ya lo suponía.

Zuriñe:¿Qué?

Hikaru(acercándose a ella):Sí Zuriñe, así es. Ya me imaginaba que algo así pasaría y que tarde o temprano te darías cuenta de que Lee te estaba vigilando porque se lo pedí yo.

Zuriñe(enfadada):¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO?!

Hikaru(poniéndose a su altura):¡PORQUÉ NO ME DEJAS PROTEGERTE!

Zuriñe:¡¿QUÉ?!

Hikaru:¡CADA VEZ QUE TIENES UNA RUPTURA NUNCA ME DEJAS AYUDARTE A SUPERARLA!¡CUANDO ME PREOCUPO POR TI ME MANDAS A LA MIERDA!

Zuriñe:¡¿DE QUE HABLAS?!

Hikaru:¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE NUNCA ME HACES CASO CUANDO TE ADVIERTO DE LAS COSAS QUE PUEDEN DAÑARTE!

Zuriñe:¡¿ADVERTIRME?!TÚ?!LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES DEJARME MAL DELANTE DEL MUNDO ENTERO!

Hikaru:¡PORQUE SI NO HAGO ESO, NUNCA PODRÉ ALEJARTE DE LOS MALES QUE TE ACECHAN CADA DOS POR TRES!

Zuriñe:¿Qué estás diciendo?

Esta bajó su tono de voz y Hikaru desvió la mirada de ella.

Hikaru: Solo te digo la verdad, siempre escuchas a todo el mundo menos a mí...Me molesta que no tengas en cuenta mis opiniones.

Zuriñe:¿Tus opiniones?

El pelirrojo miró al suelo decepcionado y preguntó.

Hikaru: Zuriñe...¿tanto asco me tienes?

Zuriñe(impresionada por la pregunta):¡¿Qué?!

Este alzó su mirada de nuevo.

Hikaru: No sé porque, pero desde siempre...me has tratado como si no fuera nadie para ti.

Zuriñe:¿Eh?

Hikaru: Cuando estás con Smoker, Lee, Tashigi, los demás compañeros...incluso con Zoro...Cuando estás con ellos eres una persona maravillosa. Eres agradable y simpática.

Zuriñe:Uh...

Hikaru: Pero cuando estás conmigo...eres de piedra. Nunca muestras el más mínimo interés por lo que digo o hago. Solo me usas para descargar tu rabia. Me tratas como si...

Zuriñe esperó impaciente a que este terminara la frase, pero el chico suspiró.

Hikaru: Es igual...el caso es que cuando pasa eso siento que mi existencia en el barco no tiene sentido. Parezco nulo.

Zuriñe: ¿Por qué eres así?

Hikaru:¿Eh?

Zuriñe: Si tan mal te trato no entiendo como puedes siquiera mirarme a la cara.

Este se quedó callado.

Zuriñe:¿Por qué no me has dicho eso nunca?

Hikaru(con media sonrisa):Porque...aunque solo fuera para descargarte, cada vez que discutíamos al menos hablabas conmigo.

La castaña no entendía nada.¿De verdad era ella tan importante para ese chico? Esta vio que al pelirrojo le recorrían unas lágrimas por su pálido rostro.

Hikaru(intentando contener las lágrimas):Lo sé, soy así de imbécil. Es de locos pelearte con una chica para que solo hable contigo. Pero yo...quería esa comunicación...

Hikaru se dio la vuelta disponiéndose a marchar a su habitación, pero la castaña le detuvo con una última pregunta.

Zuriñe:¿Por qué?

Este se giró hacia ella y contestó.

Hikaru(con una cálida sonrisa conteniendo sus lágrimas):Porque te quiero.

El joven volvió a girarse y abrió la puerta de salida a la terraza para meterse dentro del hotel. Pero antes dijo una última cosa.

Hikaru: Y eso no puedo remediarlo.

El pelirrojo se marchó dejando a la teniente atónita. Esta notó como sus ojos se humedecían y contestó.

Zuriñe(conteniendo sus lágrimas):Hikaru Hitachiin...

La chica se tapó la boca con la mano y contestó para sus adentros.

Zuriñe(llorando):"¿Por qué haces que me sienta tan incompetente?"

* * *

Akira:¡Dios mío!¡Por fin hemos llegado!

Amelia: Es la última vez que hago caso a tus indicaciones Zoro.

Zoro(sonrojado):El que caso es que ya estamos en el hotel.

Shojiro(bostezando):Uahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...me voy a la cama.

Akira(ídem):Y yo.

Amelia(metiéndose en la habitación de las chicas):Hasta mañana chicos.

Shojiro y Akira(metiéndose en la de los chicos):Buenas noches Amelia.

Los tres marines se metieron en sus respectivas habitaciones, pero el espadachín salió un momento a la terraza para tomar el aire. Pero tras correr la puerta de la azotea...

Zoro: Anda.

Tashigi:¿Eh?

El joven había encontrado a Tashigi en la terraza.

Zoro: Hola.

Tashigi(sonriendo):Por fin habéis vuelto.

Zoro(acercándose a ella):Sí.

Tashigi(aliviada):Menos mal, me teníais preocupada.

Zoro: Pues puedes estar tranquila, ya estamos aquí.

El peliverde miró por la azotea. Justo enfrente se encontraba la torre Eiffel. Este sonrió.

Zoro: Había oído hablar muchas veces de lo hermosa que era la torre Eiffel.

Tashigi:¿Uh?

Zoro(sonriendo):Siempre pensé que exageraban las cosas. Pero ahora que la veo en persona me he dado cuenta de que la gente tiene razón.

La espadachina sonrió.

Tashigi:¿Sabes? Últimamente me estás mostrando muchas facetas tuyas que nunca pensé que tuvieras.

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):¿Uh?

Tashigi: Cuando te conocí, me pareciste frío, grosero y embustero. Pero ahora que llevamos juntos tanto tiempo, me he dado cuenta de que solo es una pequeña parte de tu personalidad.

Zoro:¿En serio?

Tashigi(sonriendo):Así es. Ahora que te muestras más abierto con nosotros me has hecho ver que eres más dulce y amable de lo que creía.

El chico sonrió y contestó.

Zoro: Tú tampoco eres como yo creía.

Tashigi:¿Eh?

Zoro: Siempre he tenido la mentalidad de que no eras más que una copia de mi amiga de la infancia. Pero en todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que porque dos personas sean parecidas tanto en el físico como en la forma de pensar, no las convierte en la misma. He aprendido a conocerte y valorar tu manera de ser, y me he dado cuenta de que no eres como ella.

Tashigi(un poco ruborizada):Pues...para serte sincera...me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión Zoro.

Zoro(ídem):Podría decir lo mismo.

De repente Zoro notó como volvía a arderle la cara. Se sentía igual de acalorado que las otras veces que hablaba con la peliazul, eso para él era inevitable. Pero notó algo distinto. No sentía nervios ni nada por el estilo. En las otras ocasiones habría tartamudeado, pero en aquel momento lo único que sentía en su interior era...felicidad.

Zoro:"No sé si seré correspondido. Pero creo que estoy preparado para saberlo."/Tashigi...

Tashigi:¿Sí?

El espadachín se sentó junto a ella en la banca de la terraza y la retiró el pelo con su mano.

Zoro: Hablando de las cosas que hemos descubierto el uno del otro. Creo que desde hace tiempo...siento algo que...me atormenta.

Tashigi:¿De que se trata?

Zoro: Es que...me gustaría hacer una cosa. Pero...tengo miedo de que salga mal y no poder volver a atrás para arreglarla.

Tashigi:¿De que tienes miedo?  
Zoro: Es...por algo relacionado contigo.

Tashigi:¿Conmigo?

Zoro: Sí. Es que...me gustaría decirte algo pero...no quiero dar un paso en falso.

Esta miró al espadachín y desvió la mirada a la hermosa luna llena que había en el cielo.

Tashigi(sonriendo):Mi consejo es que me lo digas.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Tashigi: Si mi reacción ante lo que digas no es la que te esperas, puede que te decepcione.

Zoro:Uh...

Tashigi: Pero es mejor dar un paso en falso e intentarlo, que no hacer nada y preguntarte toda la vida que hubiera pasado si lo hubieras dicho.

El peliverde se acercó cada vez más a ella. Los dos estaban casi pegados el uno al otro. Este puso su mano en la mejilla de la espadachina y acercó su rostro al de ella.

Zoro(acercando cada vez más su rostro): Bueno, no sé si te lo podré decir con palabras ya que se me dan muy mal estas cosas.

Tashigi(ídem):No te preocupes. Puedes decírmelo de la manera que quieras.

Zoro(casi rozando los labios de su compañera): Es que últimamente he estado pensando. Y creo que yo...

Tashigi:¿Sí?

Zoro(más sonrojado aun):Que yo... que...

El espadachín dejó de hablar y tanto él como Tashigi cerraron sus ojos para poder dar fin a la confesión. Pero cuando ya casi tenían los labios juntos, Zoro notó algo suave y peludo rozando su boca.

Zoro(abriendo un ojo):¿Uh?

Este vio al pequeño hurón poniendo su rostro frente a él. Zoro dio un leve gruñido y Tashigi lo cogió en brazos.

Zoro(de morros):Miko...

Tashigi(sonriéndole al hurón):¿Qué haces aquí?

Zoro desvió la mirada maldiciendo al animal. Tashigi simplemente le sonreía cariñosamente.

Zoro(aun de morros):Creía que Hikaru lo había dejado en el barco.

Tashigi: Lo habrá escondido para que no esté solo.

Zoro:¿Solo?¡Tiene a Akamaru!

Tashigi: No pasa nada si lo ha traído. Solo es una cría. Debe sentirse desprotegido cuando no está con nosotros.

El hurón dio un pequeño besito a Tashigi en la mejilla y se lanzó a dónde el espadachín tumbándose sobre sus muslos.

Tashigi: Te ha cogido cariño.

Zoro(acariciándolo):Algo así...

Tashigi: Por cierto Zoro.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Tashigi(sonrojada):¿Qué era eso que tenías que decirme?

El espadachín abrió sus ojos como platos y volvió a sonrojarse.

Zoro(ruborizado):Nada, nada. Ya te lo diré otro día.

Tashigi(insistiendo):¿Cuándo?  
Zoro: No lo sé. Igual mañana, o pasado.

Tashigi(suspirando):Está bien...me voy a la cama.

Esta se levantó y corrió la puerta de la terraza.

Tashigi: Buenas noches.

Zoro: Que descanses...

Esta se marchó dejando al espadachín decepcionado por haber desaprovechado aquella vendita oportunidad. El chico cogió al hurón poniéndolo frente a él y le habló.

Zoro: Por tu culpa no he podido decir nada.

Miko(bajando una orejita y levantando la otra):¿Uh?

Zoro(sonriendo):Pero no importa. Puede que me hayas salvado el pellejo de ser rechazado.

Miko:¿Uh?

Mientras, Paula se encontraba subida en el tejado del hotel mirando la conversación que habían tenido los dos espadachines. Pero estaba hablando con alguien.(Nota: Por si no lo recuerdan, Paula es otra de las niñas de la tripulación, seguramente se habrán olvidado de ella ya que no sale casi nada.)

¿?: Parece que su alteza ha desarrollado sentimientos muy profundos por Tashigi.

Paula: Sí. Eso parece.

¿?:¿Crees que será cosa del destino Paula?

Paula: No lo sé Boogie.

Aunque parezca increíble así era. La niña estaba conversando con su propio muñeco 0o0(Imagínense un muñeco feo con cara de rana.)

Boogie: El joven Zoro está aprendiendo muy bien a valorarnos.

La niña rubia miró la luna y suspiró.

Paula(seria):Hay luna llena.

Boogie:¡¿Luna llena?!Significa que es...?!

Paula: Así es. En noches como esta, las personas se sienten completamente relajadas y se olvidan de todas sus preocupaciones.

Boggie:Uh...

Paula: Pero...siempre hay alguien a quién en vez de relajarle, le excita. Y todos sus problemas se acumulan esa noche...

Continuará...

**¡Que bien me lo he pasado escribiendo este capítulo! - **

**Espero que ustedes también se lo hayan pasado de P.M (descifren eso) **

**Ya tengo en mente el próximo capi. Tengo unas ganas de escribirlo. Bueno, ¡bss!**


	21. Chapter 21:Una sangrienta noche en

**Capitulo 21****: Una sangrienta noche en Dinamarca.**

12:30 am, en algún lugar de Grand Line...

Usopp: Ah...que buen desayuno.

Chopper: Sí, estoy lleno.

Fanky:¡Ha sido súper!

Sanji: Hoy os toca fregar los platos, no lo olvidéis.

Luffy:¡Yo quiero más Sanji!

Sanji:¡Ni hablar!

Luffy;:¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Nami(ojeando el periódico):Olvídalo Sanji. Haz como si no estuviera.

Robin:¿Uh?

La morena miró el periódico y vio algo que le llamo la atención.

Robin: Navegante...

Nami:¿Uh?

Robin(señalando):Mira la primera página.

La pelirroja hizo lo que la morena le mandó y...

Nami:¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Todos(menos Robin):¿Qué ocurre Nami?

La chica puso el periódico en la mesa para que todos lo vieran.

Nami(señalando):¡MIRAD ESTO!

Todos miraron y...

Todos:¡¿ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!

En efecto, en la página salía una foto de todos los marines mestizos y justo en el centro estaba el espadachín. Nami se acercó un poco y leyó en voz alta para que todos la oyeran.

Nami: _La Mona Lisa salvada por la justicia._

Usopp:¡Sigue leyendo Nami!

Nami:_ La pasada noche, 30 de noviembre, la famosa obra artística creada por Leonardo Da Vinci, la Mona Lisa, fue rescatada por la marina Ascantana de una prisionera que se dio a la fuga del correccional. _

Luffy:¿Una prisionera?

Nami: _Sus rescatadores fueron tres miembros de la tripulación del comodoro Smoker y su nuevo fichaje, el ex cazador de piratas y hasta hace poco miembro de los mugiwara Roronoa Zoro._

Franky:¡¿NUEVO FICHAJE?!QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESO?!

Nami: _Los rumores cuentan que la marina naval de la gran línea no se ha percatado de la presencia del joven espadachín en ese barco. Lo que nos lleva a una pregunta: Roronoa Zoro, ¿Enemigo o aliado de la justicia? _

Luffy(muy contento):¡QUE BIEN!¡HABÉIS OÍDO ESO?!ZORO ESTÁ VIVO!

Todos menos él se quedaron en un profundo silencio.

Luffy(sonriendo):¡Cuánto me alegro!¡Tenemos que ir a buscarlo!

Sanji:Luffy...escucha. Puede que no sea la mejor idea.

Luffy:¿Por qué?

Nami:Zoro se ha aliado con los marines. Probablemente no quiera volver con nosotros.

Luffy:¡¿Qué estáis diciendo?!Zoro no nos traicionaría!

Todos: Uh...

Todos desviaron la mirada y este respondió serio.

Luffy:¡Pues si es verdad que nos ha dejado quiero preguntarle porque lo ha hecho!

Todos:¿Eh?

Usopp(sonriendo):Pero Luffy...Zoro está muy lejos de aquí.

Sanji: Es verdad, ha salido de la gran línea y ahora está navegando por Europa.

Luffy:¡Tiene que haber alguna manera de que podamos coincidir en algún sitio!

Robin: Creo que yo sé dónde.

Todos:¿Uh?

Robin: Según esto, son de la marina Ascantana.

Nami(frunciendo el ceño):¿Y que quiere decir eso?

Robin: Deben venir de Ascanta.

Todos:¿Ascanta?

Robin: Sí, leí sobre ese país en uno de mis libros. Fue destruida por causas políticas hace trece años.

Luffy:¡Bien!¡Pues no se hable más!¡Rumbo a Ascanta!

12:38 am, en alguna base de Grand Line...

Almirante:1#¡ESTO ES HUMILLANTE!

La marina se había percatado de la misma noticia.

Almirante2#:¡¿UN PIRATA?!CÓMO HA PODIDO PASAR!

¿?:Simplemente ha pasado.

Almirante2#:¡SEÑOR SENGOKU!

Así es. El almirante Sengoku entró en la sala.

Sengoku: No podemos tolerar que los capitanes Smoker,Hosaki,Hati e Hina lleven a cabo su plan.

Almirante1#:¿Plan?¿Que plan?

Este se puso muy serio y contestó.

Sengoku: Quieren al príncipe para restablecer su país. Pero eso no va ha ocurrir.¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ASCANTA VUELVA A LA VIDA!

08:45 am, en algún lugar de Europa...

Zoro(bostezando):Ah...que aburrimiento.

Smoker(ídem):¿Podemos hacer algo que no sea trabajar?

Hideaki: En seguida estará el desayuno. Tened un poco de paciencia.

Smoker:Hide...no irás a poner Kitachi de nuevo ¿verdad?

Hideaki:¡Por supuesto que sí!¡Tenemos que aprovecharlo!

Zoro(haciendo una mueca):Uh...casi prefiero no desayunar...

Smoker(ídem):Ya te digo. Deberíamos habernos quedado a desayunar en el hotel y no irnos de allí a las 5 de la mañana tras hacernos la foto.

Zoro: Dijeron que eran muy rápidos en eso de publicar,¿crees que habrá salido ya el periódico en Grand Line?

Smoker: No lo sé, dejé de pedir que me mandaran ese periódico cuando salimos de allí.

Zoro: Claro, normal.

Zuriñe(con muchísimas ojeras):Buenos días...

Zoro: Buenas...

Smoker(sonriendo pícaramente):¿Qué pasa?¿Has tenido problemas con el maquillaje?

Zuriñe: Calla idiota, sabes que casi nunca me maquillo.

Smoker(sonriendo aun más):Ah...entonces no es cosa de la pintura esas cacho ojeras que te han salido.

Zuriñe: Ayer apenas pude dormir en el hotel...estuve dándole vueltas a una cosa.(Nota: A lo que la dijo Hikaru, por si las dudas.) He intentado dormir un poco ahora, pero no puedo pegar ojo.

Hikaru pasó delante de estos.

Hikaru: Hola chicos.

Zoro y Smoker: Hola...

El pelirrojo agarró delicadamente a Zuriñe del brazo y la preguntó.

Hikaru:¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Estos se fueron a una esquina en la que nadie les oyera para hablar tranquilamente. El pelirrojo suspiró.

Hikaru: Oye...lo que te dije la noche anterior...

Zuriñe:¿Qué pasa?

Hikaru: No sé lo que diría...La verdad es que no debí salir a tomar algo con Lee y mi hermano.

Zuriñe(confusa):¿Eh?

Hikaru: Estaba borracho.

Zuriñe:¡¿QUÉ?!

Hikaru: Solo recuerdo que te cité en la azotea de la parte posterior. Luego no tengo ni idea de lo que pasaría, pero Kaoru me ha dicho que llegué llorando.

Zuriñe:"¡¿Estaba borracho?!"/Hikaru, mira, yo...

Hikaru(inocentemente):¿Es que pasó algo malo? No entiendo como pude llegar a mi habitación así.

La teniente se quedó callada. Meditó unos segundos que decirle y al final contestó.

Zuriñe(mintiendo con una fingida sonrisa):No pasó nada grave.

Hikaru(extrañado):¿Nada?

Zuriñe(negando con la cabeza):Nada, absolutamente nada. Fue una de esas pataletas que sueles pillar.

Hikaru(curiosamente):¿Qué pasó?

Zuriñe(inventándose algo):Bueno...es que...te pusiste a llorar porque...decías que nadie te quería.

El chico se extrañó todavía más y esta acabó la frase.

Zuriñe(con una forzada sonrisa):Sí, eso es. Dijiste que nadie te quería porque no tenías moto.

Al decir eso el chico lo meditó unos segundos.

Hikaru: Ahora que lo pienso...

Este se echó a llorar.

Hikaru(con lágrimas como cataratas):Es verdad...no tengo moto...¡NADIE ME QUIERE PORQUE NO TENGO MOTO!¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Zuriñe: Tranquilo Hikaru, tranquilo.../"Uffffff, menos mal que ha colado. Será mejor no decirle lo que pasó, si no, todo puede empeorar. Además, estaba borracho, no sé si lo que me dijo es cierto."

Mientras tanto...

Shigeru:¿Están listos los medicamentos?

Yamsha: Ya casi están, no te preocupes. Puedes irte, yo los terminaré.

Shigeru(sonriendo):De acuerdo.

La chica salió por la puerta y se cruzó con...

Shigeru: Hombre Paula,¿Qué haces aquí?

Paula(sonriendo dulcemente):He venido a hablar con Yamsha.

Shigeru: Está dentro, pasa.

Paula: Gracias Shigeru.

La niña entró dentro y el peliazul se percató.

Yamsha: Ah, hola Paula.

Paula: Hola.

Yamsha: Ahora mismo estoy contigo. Pero antes tengo que acabar esto.

Paula: De acuerdo.

La niña de las dos coletas se sentó en la cama observando un buen rato al peliazul. Cuando pasó bastante rato preguntó.

Paula:¿Qué tal anoche?

Yamsha:¿Uh?

Paula:¿Pudiste controlarte?

Al decir aquello el médico dejó de lado las medicinas y contestó.

Yamsha: No digas esas cosas en el barco. Alguien podría oírnos.

Paula:¿Y que?

Yamsha: Pues que no quiero líos ¿de acuerdo?

Paula:¿No crees que ya es hora de que les cuentes lo de tu capacidad mestiza?

Yamsha: No, y no creo que lo haga nunca.

La rubia frunció el ceño.

Paula:¿Por qué no?

El peliazul dio un largo suspiró y contestó.

Yamsha: Mira. No quiero problemas con los demás. Si se enteraran de mi capacidad mestiza puede que incluso no pudieran mirarme nunca a la cara.

Paula: Yo sé en que consiste tu capacidad, y te puedo mirar perfectamente a los ojos.

El chico desvió la mirada de la pequeña y esta preguntó.

Paula: Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta.¿Qué tal anoche?

Este miró a la niña y contestó.

Yamsha: Fue...terrible. Tuve que salir del hotel.

Paula:¿En serio?¿y cazaste algo?

Yamsha: Una mujer...y su hijo...

La niña hizo una mueca al oír aquello y Yamsha se tapó la cara con la mano.

Yamsha(escondiendo su mirada con una mano):Soy un monstruo...

Paula(acariciándole la espalda):No lo eres. Necesitas tener mucha capacidad de control sobre ti mismo para contenerte.

Yamsha: No entiendo porqué...pero me vuelvo loco si no ataco a alguien.(Haciendo una mueca):Odio las noches de luna llena.

Paula: Es natural. Yo también las odiaría si estuviera en tu lugar. Pero de todos modos...tienes a tus hermanos para apoyarte. Son los únicos que lo saben a parte de mí. Y Shigeru...

Yamsha: Sí, Shigeru...

Paula:¿No vas a decírselo? Ella sí que podría ayudare con su capacidad...

Yamsha: No puedo decirle nada. No quiero hacerla daño.

Poco más tarde...

Zoro(haciendo una mueca):No me encuentro bien. Desayunar Kitachi me está haciendo mal...

El espadachín se dirigía al cuarto de baño sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Mientras caminaba hasta su cuarto(es que ahí se encuentra el baño) vio que la espadachina salía de su habitación.

Tashigi(bostezando):Hola Zoro...

Este frunció el ceño. Tashigi estaba completamente despeinada y aun se encontraba en pijama con el cepillo de dientes en la boca. Ni siquiera se había puesto las lentes. Al igual que Zuriñe, esta tenía muchísimas ojeras.

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):¿Todavía estás así?

Esta suspiró.

Tashigi: No he dormido mucho esta noche...estoy...(volviendo a bostezar)...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...muy cansada...

El peliverde sonrió. Le hacía muchísima gracia verla así. Este puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica y la despeinó aun más.

Tashigi(enfadada):¡¿Qué haces?!

Zoro(bromeando):Ponerte aun más fea de lo que ya eres.

Tashigi(apartando su mano):¡Quita!

Zoro sonrió y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

Zoro(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Es broma. La verdad es que te ves muy linda cuando estás en pijama. Pareces una niña pequeña, solo te falta el osito de peluche.

Tashigi(de morros):Muy gracioso. Me voy a desayunar.

Zoro(deteniéndola):No te recomiendo que lo hagas.

Tashigi:¿Uh?

Zoro: Hay Kitachi.

Esta hizo una mueca idéntica a la que había hecho Zoro hace un rato.

Tashigi: En ese caso creo que me vestiré como dios manda antes de llegar a la cocina.

Zoro(sonriendo):Eso está mejor.

El espadachín fue caminando por el pasillo cuando notó que había pisado algo.

¿?:¡AYYYYYY!

Un quejido se oyó. Zoro se giró y miró a la peliazul.

Zoro:¿Has dicho algo?

Tashigi:¿Yo? No, que va.

Zoro: Me ha parecido oír algo.

Este miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo y Tashigi se dio cuenta de lo que era.

Tashigi(sacando su cepillo de dientes de la boca):Zoro...

Zoro:¿Qué?

Tashigi(señalando):Estás pisando el muñeco de Paula.

El peliverde miró la planta de sus pies y se dio cuenta de que Tashigi tenía razón. Este cogió al muñeco del suelo e hizo una mueca al verlo.

Zoro(haciendo una mueca):¿Este es el muñeco de Paula?

Tashigi: Sí. Boogie.

Este amplió aun más su mueca.

Zoro(con una mueca más grande aun):Dios...que feo es.

Boogie:¡Feo será tu puta madre!

Al oír aquello Zoro abrió los ojos como platos sin poder creer lo que oía.

Zoro: Debo de estar volviéndome loco. Creo que el muñeco hablaba conmigo.

Boogie:¡Pues claro que hablo contigo mamón!

El espadachín soltó al muñeco de golpe asustado.

Zoro:¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?!

Tashigi(cogiendo a Boogie de nuevo):Tranquilízate, Paula tiene la capacidad mestiza de darle vida a sus juguetes.

Zoro(asustado)Increíble...

Boogie:¡Gracias Tashigi!¡Eres tan buena conmigo!

Zoro: Lo siento...muñeco.

Boogie:¡No es nada!

Tashigi se dio cuenta de que el espadachín tenía un pequeño corte en el dedo.

Tashigi:¿Qué te ha pasado Zoro?

Zoro(mirando su dedo):¿Uh? Ah...el corte. Me lo he hecho mientras desayunaba. Hideaki se ha tropezado conmigo mientras estaba cortando el pez y...bueno, sin querer ha pasado esto.

Tashigi: Ponte una tirita o algo. No dejes que la herida se te abra.

Boogie: Joven príncipe...

Zoro:¿Uh?

Boogie: Ten cuidado con la sangre. Puede ser un peligro cuando hay luna llena.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Boogie: Sobre todo si estás cerca de ciertas personas.

Zoro:¿Qué?

Boogie: Yo de ti tendría cuidado cuando Yamsha tenga que hacerte un análisis de sangre.

Zoro:¿Yamsha?

Tashigi:¡AH!

Al oír aquello la espadachina tapó la boca del muñeco impidiéndole que siguiera hablando.

Zoro:¿Qué ha querido decir con eso Tashigi?

Tashigi(disimulando muy nerviosa):¡No...!¡No tengo ni idea jejeje...!

Paula:¡Ah!¡Tashigi!¡Si tienes a Boogie!  
La niña había salido de enfermería.

Tashigi:¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí. Toma.

Esta se lo entregó y contestó.

Tashigi(forzando una sonrisa):Voy a vestirme.

Paula: Yo voy a desayunar.

Zoro: Vale...

La niña salió con su muñeco en brazos. Pero antes de marcharse el muñeco le dijo algo más.

Boogie:Tashigi lo sabe alteza.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Boogie: Sabe a lo que me refiero. Pregúntale a ella, y puede que descubras que en Yamsha no solo hay amabilidad y sonrisa. Tenlo presente.

Paula(mirando al muñeco amenazadoramente):Cállate Boogie.

El muñeco se cagó de miedo y contestó.

Boogie: Perdón, perdón, Boogie ha sido malo.

Y dicho esto por fin se marcharon dejando al joven a dos velas.

Zoro:Uh...(acordándose de lo que estaba haciendo)¡Ay va!¡Había olvidado que quería ir al lavabo!

Este salió disparado. Una vez llegó a la habitación se disponía a meterse en el cuarto de baño. Pero cuando iba a hacerlo algo le llamó la atención. Yamsha estaba tumbado en la cama con un paño mojado en la cabeza.

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):¿Yamsha?

Este se inclinó un poco para ver al espadachín.

Yamsha(con media sonrisa):Zoro...hola.

Zoro:¿Qué haces aquí?

Yamsha: No me encuentro muy bien...y como he terminado todo lo que tenía pendiente...me he echado a descansar un rato.

El peliverde vio que bajo la cama había un cubo. Este se acercó a él y...

Zoro:¡Has vomitado!

Yamsha:¿Eh? Sí, bueno, tampoco es para tanto.

Zoro:¡Yamsha!¡No es un simple vómito!¡Has vomitado sangre!

Era cierto. El cubo estaba lleno de sangre vomitada.

Zoro:¡¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?!

Yamsha: Sí hombre. Estoy muy bien...solo quiero descansar un rato.

El peliverde frunció el ceño preocupado.

Zoro: Les diré a los demás que hoy no estás para trabajar. Te mereces el día libre.

Yamsha(deteniendo al chico):No digas tonterías. Estoy bien.

El peliverde lo miró no muy convencido.

Yamsha: Además...antes de desembarcar Shigeru y yo tenemos que vacunaros. Nunca se sabe si os hará falta.

El chico asintió.

Zoro: Si insistes...me voy al baño.

Yamsha:Ok...

Smoker: Dinamarca. Ese es el país que nos espera.

El capitán se encontraba con Tashigi en su despacho. Ambos estaban leyendo el diario.

Tashigi:¿Y vamos en la dirección correcta?

Smoker: Sí. Tendremos que navegar unos cuantos días.

Tashigi:¿No nos vendría mejor ir a Italia? Está mucho más cerca y seguro que hay una gema.

Smoker: He estado echándole un vistazo al diario. Y he visto porque países tenemos que pasar. Lo que mejor nos viene es subir hasta Dinamarca y luego bajar a Alemania. Cuando hagamos esos dos países ya sabremos que rumbo tomar.

Tashigi:Uh...está bien. Que sea lo que dios quiera.

Días después.

Zoro(enfadado):Cabrón...dijiste que tardaríamos menos de una semana.

Smoker:¡¿Y que quieres que le haga?!Yo nunca he estado en Dinamarca!

Zoro(poniéndose más prieta la bufanda): Encima hace un frío de cojones...

Smoker(haciendo lo mismo):¡¿Y que quieres?!Estamos a 12 de diciembre!

Zoro(tiritando):Seguro que en Italia hacía más calor.

Smoker(ídem):Tititititititititi...cállate...

Shigeru: Bien,¿estamos listos para desembarcar?

Zoro(enfadado):¡Y tú podrías habernos avisado de que en tu país hacía frío!

Smoker(ídem):¡Eso!¡Eso!

Shigeru: Pensaba que ya lo sabríais. De todos modos...yo no tengo tanto frío.

La chica llevaba un top de manga corta que dejaba su ombligo al aire y unos shorts.

Zoro(flipando):¡¿CÓMO PUEDES IR TAN FRESCA?!SI ESTAMOS A TRES GRADOS BAJO CERO!

Shigeru(tranquilamente):Yo me he criado aquí y he aprendido a aguantar el frío de Dinamarca en diciembre. Por cierto...¿hacia que parte de Dinamarca habéis puesto rumbo?

Zoro(mirando el diario):Hacia Copenhague.

Shigeru: Yo vivía allí cuando era pequeña.¿Que dice el diario de tu madre?

_Día 6 de julio:_

_Estoy en un pueblo de Copenhague, Dinamarca. _

_He vuelto a encontrarme con el príncipe Koji. Es un auténtico incordio._

_No deja de seguirme a todas partes con su amigo Toshijaru._

Shigeru:¿Toshijaru?,¿el padre de Tashigi?

Zoro:Hai.

_N__os hemos perdido paseando por las calles y hemos conocido a un pescador llamado Cupper._

_Ha sido muy amable con nosotros. Y parece ser que Koji ha hecho muy buenas migas con su sobrino, Nicolai._

Zoro: No cuenta mucho más. Los únicos tipos desconocidos que aparecen en el diario son ellos.

Shigeru: Entonces seguro que alguno de ellos tiene la gema.

Smoker: Sí, eso si no se han muerto a falta de comida o se la han vendido a alguien para mantener a la familia.

Shigeru(de morros): Oye Smoker...Dinamarca no es tan pobre.

Smoker(haciendo oídos sordos):Llegaremos al atardecer. Aun así, ir preparando las cosas.

Smoker: Bien,¿todo listo?

Todos:¡Sí!

Estos se encontraban en el puerto. El lugar estaba completamente vacío. No había gente en la calle.

Ten-shi-fu(haciendo una mueca):¡Si no hay ni un alma!

Shigeru: Este solo es un pueblo de Copenhague Ten-shi-fu. Es muy pequeño, y con todo el frío que hace la gente estará en sus casas.

Tashigi:Shigeru...¿y como sabes que este pueblo? La madre de Zoro no menciona el nombre.

Shigeru: muy sencillo. Este es el único pueblo de Copenhague que tiene puerto. Los pescadores solo podían vivir aquí si querían cazar algo.

Tashigi: Ah...ya veo.

Hati(temblando):Este pueblo es siniestro. Parece salido de una película e terror.

Era cierto, todo el lugar estaba cubierto de niebla y encima con todo el silencio que había era terrorífico.

Ten-Ten: Bueno, al menos las casas son coloridas.

También era verdad, cada casa era de un color llamativo distinto.

Kaoru:Bah, no tienen clase.¿Como se les ocurre poner una casa amarilla al lado de una casa verde color moco? Es espantoso.

Zoro: Deja d una vez tus gustos. Consigamos la gema y vamonos de aquí.

Choji: Es verdad. Hace un frío pelón y encima este pueblo me da miedo...

Shigeru: Está bien. Los pescadores suelen vivir en el puerto. Vamos hasta allí y preguntemos.

Hina:¿Qué os parece si algunos se quedan en el barco con tres capitanes y algunos se van con un capitán a por la gema?

Todos:¡OK!

Esta miró al resto de los capitanes seria y estos le dedicaron la misma mirada.

Hati:¡Yo me quedo en el barco!

Hosaki:¡Ni hablar!¡Yo me quedo en el barco!¡Hace muchísimo frío!

Smoker:¡Yo no pienso salir fuera!

Hina: Tranquilizaos...hagámoslo de forma justa.

Esta sacó cuatro palitos.

Hina: Quién saque el palito más corto se va con cinco marines en busca de la gema.

Capitanes:¡OK!

Estos cogieron cada uno su palito y...

Hati(suspirando):Ufffffffffffff...que bien.

Hosaki(ídem)Menos mal...

Hina: Podré estar bien calentita en el barco.

Smoker miró su mano y la abrió lentamente.

Smoker(lloriqueando):¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Hati(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Venga hombre, tampoco es para tanto.

Hina(ídem)Además, podrás elegir a los marines que quieras.

Este suspiró y se acercó a sus subordinados.

Smoker: Está bien...Zoro vendrá porque si no, no nos dan la gema, eso está claro.

Zoro(acercándose a él):Sí.

Smoker:Tashigi vendrá porque si no Zoro se siente muy solo e incompetente.

Zoro(sonrojado):¡¿QUÉ?!

Tashigi(ídem):De acuerdo...pero que conste que eso no es verdad.

Smoker:Yamsha vendrá porque es el único hombre listo que hay en esta tripulación aparte de mí.

Chicos:¡OYE!

Smoker:Shigeru vendrá porque es nuestra única guía en este asqueroso pueblucho.

Shigeru(sonriendo):Ok

El capitán miró a Zuriñe y esta desvió su mirada de él rápidamente.

Smoker: Detecto que mi shimai no quiere venir conmigo ¬.¬

Zuriñe(abrazándose a la estufa):Lo siento Hojara. Pero prefiero la dulce compañía de la calefacción.

Smoker: En ese caso me quedo con...

Este miró a todos los presentes y...

Smoker:Hideaki.

Este se levantó de un salto.

Hideaki:¡BIEN!¡Y porque me has elegido?!Por mi astucia en combate?! o quizá...¡¿por mi enorme atractivo?!

Smoker(saliendo por la puerta):Menos lobos caperucita. Te he elegido porque al menos así tendré con quién hablar.

Hideaki(sollozando):Ah...

Estos habían llegado al puerto. Estaban dando vueltas en busca de aquel pescador.

Yamsha: Aquí no hay viviendas Shigeru.

Shigeru: Sí que las hay. Pero solo dos o tres. Y el puerto es grande. Hay que mirar bien.

Smoker: Sobre todo con esta niebla tan espesa.

Hideaki(sonriendo pícaramente):Tashigi...ahora puedes aprovechar a darle la mano a Zoro para no perderte.

Tashigi(sin seguirle la bromita):Más bien tendrá que dármela él a mí. Si aun no te has dado cuenta de que tu mejor amigo se pierde hasta en una casa es bastante penoso por tu parte.

Hideaki: Vaya...tampoco seas tan dura Tashigi-chan. Solo era una broma.

Shigeru: Eh, mirad. Ahí hay una casa.

Todos:¿Eh?

Estos miraron a lo lejos y vieron una pequeña cabaña. El espadachín se acercó a ella y miró por la ventana.

Zoro: Parece que no hay nadie.

¿?:¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?!

Estos se giraron asustados y vieron a un hombre de unos 38 años más o menos. Este les amenazaba con una...

Zoro:¿Caña de pescar?

Hideaki:¿Nos está amenazando con una caña?

¿?(sonrojado):¡CALLAOS!¡PUEDO PARTIROS LA CARA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

El espadachín desenfundó a Wado,Smoker esa cosa rara que tiene para atacar(es que no sé que narices es)y Hideaki sacó una especie de palo. Zoro frunció el ceño.

Zoro:¿Qué demonios es eso?

El rubio tiró de una cuerda y salió un arco con cinco flechas.

Zoro: Vaya, no sabía que tú pelearas con arco.

Hideaki(sonriendo):Me conoces muy poco Zoro.

Estos dos se prepararon para atacar pero la rubia se puso entre ellos.

Shigeru(hablando antes de que la cosa pudiera ir a peor):Señor...¿conoce usted a un pescador que vive por esta zona llamado Cupper?

El hombre frunció el ceño.

¿?:¿Cupper?¿Cupper Jonson?

Zoro: Supongo...¿es pescador?

¿?:Sí...¿son conocidos suyos?

Zoro: No exactamente...más bien somos descendientes de conocidos suyos...

¿?:¿Uh?

Zoro: Venimos de Asia. Nos gustaría hablar con él.

¿?:¿De que parte de Asia?

Hideaki: De Ascanta.

El hombre abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿?: Ascanta...¿conocéis a Koji,Jhau y Toshijaru?

Yamsha(señalando a Tashigi, Zoro y a él):Como que nosotros tres somos sus hijos.

¿?(sonriendo):¡¿QUÉ?!EN SERIO?!

Todos:¿Uh?

Kaoru(tumbado dentro de la mesa-estufa):Ah... que calentito n.n

Hikaru(ídem):Sí...que lujado.

Ten-shi-fu(ídem):En momentos como estos es cuando la mesa-estufa te parece una maravilla creada por el hombre.

Hina(mirando por la ventana):¿Habrán encontrado alguna pista de la gema?

Ten-shi-fu: Bah...Hina, despreocúpate.

Kaoru: Sí. Relájate y disfruta del acogedor calor de la mesa-estufa.

Hina: Bueno...(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡De acuerdo!

Mientras tanto...

Zoro: Así que usted es Nicolai.

Nicolai(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Sí, así es. Hice muy buenas migas con tu padre Zoro. Cuando vino tu padre de visita me invitó a su boda. Aunque nunca pensé que Jhanu y é se casarían. Cuando les conocí no hacían más que tirarse de los pelos.

Zoro(sonriendo):Pues ya ve.

Nicolai(a Yamsha y Tashigi): Y vosotros sois los hijos de Toshijaru.

Yamsha: Así es. También tenemos otro hermano inepto el cual no ha querido venir con nosotros.

Nicolai: Me encantaría conocerle.

Smoker: Bueno. El caso es que hemos venido aquí por una razón.

Nicolai:¿Uh?

Zoro: Mi padre no le daría por casualidad un pequeño trozo de cristal ¿verdad?

Nicolai sacó de su pecho un colgante del cual colgaba la gema.

Nicolai:¿Te refieres a este?

Zoro:¡Sí!¡Ese es!

Tashigi: Necesitamos que nos lo de. Por favor.

Nicoai(frunciendo el ceño):¿Eh? Pensé que era un regalo de esos que dan los novios a los invitados el día de su boda.

Tashigi(con una gotita estilo anime y sonriendo):Pues va a ser que no.

Nicolai:¿Eh?

Zoro: En realidad es el trozo de una esfera que protege nuestro país. Y las estamos recolectando para salvar Ascanta.

Nicolai:¿Ascanta está en problemas?

Zoro: Señor...Ascanta fue invadida hace trece años.

Nicolai:¡¿QUÉ?!Y TUS PADRES?!SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN?!

Zoro: Ellos...están...

Smoker(tapándole la boca):Mejor que nunca. Ya les diremos que les anda recuerdos.

Nicolai(sonriendo):Ah,¡Muy bien!

Zoro se destapó la boca.

Zoro(susurrando):¿Pero porque has hecho eso?

Smoker(ídem):Ese tipo era un buen amigo de tus padres. Le romperías el corazón si se lo dijeras.

Zoro(no muy convencido):Uh...ok.

Nicolai:¡Bueno!¡Aquí es!

Estos se pararon frente a una vieja cabaña.

Nicolai: Esta es la casa de mi tío Cupper.¿Porque no pasáis a tomar un té? Y ya de paso, os daré esa gema que tanto queréis.

Hideaki(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡Perfecto!¡Estaba deseando tomar algo bien calentito!

Shigeru: Pero...¿no le importará a tu tío?

Nicolai: No mujer, para nada. Últimamente está muy enfermo, así que vengo a cuidar de él muy a menudo.

Hideaki:¿Enfermo?

Nicolai(preocupado):Sí, así es. Se recupera lentamente. Es que...no tenemos médico en este pueblo. Como es tan pequeño, siempre hay que ir a la clínica de la capital. Pero...como no tenemos mucho dinero tampoco podemos pagar las medicinas ni el servicio. Pero bueno, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos.

Shigeru(sonriendo):Haberlo dicho desde el principio hombre.

Nicolai:¿Eh?  
Shigeru(señalando a Yamsha):Mi novio y yo somos médicos. Podemos echarle un vistazo a su tío.

Nicolai(contento):¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

Shigeru(sonriendo):Claro. Sin ningún problema. Nosotros nos encargamos.

Nicolai:¡Eso es fantástico! Pero...como he dicho antes no tenemos dinero.

Shigeru: No se preocupe. La consulta será totalmente gratuita. Y también le daremos los medicamentos que necesite.¿Verdad Yamsha?

Yamsha: Claro.

Nicolai:¡No sé como agradecéroslo!¡Pasad, pasad!

Estos entraron dentro y vieron a un hombre viejo inclinándose en el sofá.

Nicolai: Hola tío.

Cupper: Hola Nico...

Nicolai(acercándose a él):¿Cómo te encuentras?

Cupper: Agotado...como siempre.

El anciano miró a los marines.

Cupper:¿Quienes son?

Nicolai: Ah, es verdad. Tío,¿recuerdas a los mestizos que vinieron de Ascanta hace unos años?

Cupper(haciendo memoria):Uh...sí. El príncipe Koji y sus amigos. Un gran chico si mal no lo recuerdo.

Nicolai: Exacto. Te presento a su hijo y otros amigos suyos.

Estos se acercaron y el hombre les saludó.

Cupper: Hola chicos.¿También venís de Japón?

Zoro: No exactamente.

Hideaki: Venimos de Grand Line.

Cupper(levantándose del sofá):Estaréis cansados. Dejad que os prepare un buen té.

Shigeru volvió a tumbarlo en el sofá.

Shigeru: No, no, no. Usted no se levante, necesita descansar. Su sobrino nos ha contado que está enfermo.

Cupper: Sí, así es.

Shigeru(sonriendo):No se preocupe señor. Vamos a revisarle.(Señalando a Yamsha)Ese chico de ahí y yo somos médicos. Nos encargaremos de usted.

Cupper: Pero...el...

Yamsha(sonriendo):Si es por el dinero no hay problema. Se lo haremos totalmente gratis.

Este sonrió.

Cupper: Vaya chicos gracias.

Yamsha(acercándose a él):Bien, permítame que le eche un vistazo.

Pasó el tiempo y Yamsha estuvo analizando la enfermedad del paciente hasta que al final pudo acabar.

Smoker:¿Ya habéis terminado?

Yamsha: Sí.

Este miró al viejo.

Yamsha(serio):Según parece, lleva enfermo bastante tiempo ¿me equivoco?

Cupper: Tienes razón. Llevo en cama casi un mes.

Yamsha:¿Y no se le ocurrió ir al hospital de Copenhague?

Cupper: Lo habría hecho de no ser porque no teníamos dinero.

Yamsha: Ah, claro. Lo había olvidado. Pero supongo que al menos durante todo el mes habrán llamado a algún médico.

Nicolai: Sí. Vino de visita hace bastante tiempo. Pero como no teníamos dinero para las medicinas ni siquiera nos dijo de que enfermedad se trataba.

Tashigi: Que miserables.

Este miró seriamente al anciano.

Yamsha:Shigeru,¿podemos hablar un momento en privado?

Shigeru:¿Uh?

Estos salieron un momento de la cabaña para poder discutirlo con tranquilidad. Una vez fuera...

Shigeru: Bueno,¿Qué opinas?

El peliazul la miró seriamente.

Yamsha: Es inútil.

Shigeru:¡¿Qué?!

Yamsha: No tengo ni idea de que puede tratar su enfermedad. No creo que podamos hacer nada por él. Lo mejor será renunciar a este caso.

La chica empezó a mosquearse.

Shigeru(levantando su voz):¡¿Qué dices?!Y dejarle así sin más?!

Yamsha(ídem):¡No puedo recetar a un paciente del que ni siquiera conozco la enfermedad!¡No lo entiendes?!

Shigeru:¡Deja que yo le revise!¡A lo mejor entre los dos logramos llegar a una conclusión!

Yamsha: La única manera de que podamos llegar a una conclusión es obteniendo la ficha médica del día en el que el médico estuvo en su casa.

La rubia lo meditó unos instantes y alzó la vista hasta el peliazul.

Shigeru: O también...podríamos hacerle un análisis de sangre.

Al oír aquello, Yamsha empezó a sudar y a tartamudear.

Yamsha(nervioso):¿A...análisis...de...sa...sangre?

Shigeru: Claro. Puede que de ahí obtengamos la respuesta. Nunca se sabe.

Este intentó disimular sus nervios.

Yamsha: No...no creo que eso nos de respuestas Shigeru.

Shigeru frunció el ceño.

Shigeru:Yamsha...ahora que me fijo...cada vez que tenemos que hacer algún análisis a nuestros pacientes te niegas y nunca me ayudas.

Yamsha:¡¿EH?!

Shigeru:¿Acaso...ocurre algo malo?

Este se puso muy tenso.

Yamsha(enfadado):¡NO VAMOS A CONSEGUIR NADA CON ESAS ESTÚPIDAS PRUEBAS!

La rubia no toleró ese tipo de actitud.

Shigeru(enfadada):Lo que pasa es que cuando no tienes respuestas a este tipo de problemas siempre lo pagas con todo el mundo.

Yamsha(más alterado aun):¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?!

Shigeru: Lo que quiero decir es que cuando dejas de ser el listo de la clase te jode demasiado y sacas toda tu furia contra los demás sin darte cuenta de que son tus errores.

Yamsha agarró bruscamente del cabello a la chica lleno de ira.

Shigeru(haciendo una mueca de dolor):¿Qué haces?

Yamsha: No me provoques. Sabes que cuando digo que no tiene solución es porque no tiene solución. Hacer una mierda de análisis no nos va a dar pruebas de nada.

Este la soltó y la chica lo miró con desprecio.

Shigeru: No te soporto cuando quieres hacerte el perfecto.

Yamsha(muy serio):No tiene nada de malo querer ser perfecto.

Shigeru: No tiene nada malo solo si estás dispuesto a fallar.

Este se quedó callado e hizo una mueca.

Yamsha(suspirando):Está bien. Hazle tu ridículo análisis.

Este dio media vuelta y Shigeru le detuvo.

Shigeru(muy seria):¿A dónde vas?

Yamsha: Al barco. No soporto estar ahí dentro para no hacer nada.

Shigeru(fríamente):No puedes irte.

Este se giró y miró a la chica.

Shigeru: Necesito tu ayuda por si algo sale mal.

Zuriñe: Uh...que sueño me está entrando con tanto relax.

Shikamaru: Sí, como se nota que no están Yamsha y Shigeru.

Temari: Cierto. A estas horas Yamsha estaría gritando por otro de los asaltos de Shigeru.

Zuriñe: También se nota mucho la ausencia de Hojara. No tengo nadie con quién discutir.

Honey: Y seguro que a estas horas Hide-chan estaría gastándole bromas de las suyas a Zoro-chan.

Mori:Hai.

Kyouya: Y también se nota que falta Tashigi. Porque de lo contrario Ten-shi-fu estaría detrás de ella todo el rato.

Ten-shi-fu(de morros):Oye...

Hosaki(leyendo el periódico):Mirad esto chicos. Esta noche va a haber luna llena.

Todos:¿En serio?

Al oír aquello Ten-shi-fu se tensó muchísimo.

Tsukushi:¡Me encantan ese tipo de noches!

Naru(ídem):Y a mí. Son tan románticas...

Mientras estos hablaban, el peliazul se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos.

Ten-shi-fu:"¡¿Luna llena?! Oh no...tengo que avisar a Tashigi. Si dejamos solo a Yamsha las cosas no pueden salir bien."

Shigeru: Señor Jonson, vamos a hacerle unos análisis de sangre.

Cupper:¿Análisis?

Shigeru: Así es. Creemos que...

Yamsha(aun enfadado):Nada de creemos, TÚ y solo tú crees.

Shigeru(mirando con ira al médico):De acuerdo perfectman. Como iba diciendo, creo que si analizo su sangre puede que obtenga pruebas para saber que clase de enfermedad tiene usted.

Cupper: Bueno...de acuerdo.

Zoro:¿Tenéis aquí todo lo que necesitáis para hacer los análisis?

La rubia puso su bolsa sobre la mesa.

Shigeru: Por supuesto. Siempre llevo aquí todo nuestro material. Nunca se sabe cuando nos va a hacer falta.

La chica empezó a sacar su material.

Shigeru(con una aguja en la mano):Bien. Ponga el brazo aquí. Tardaremos unos minutos.

Cupper(estirando el brazo):De acuerdo.

Esta empezó a sacarle sangre. Todos observaban, todos menos Yamsha. Este se había girado para no ver el proceso.

Zoro:Yamsha...¿tú no vas a ayudar?

Yamsha(sin girar la vista):Como le he dicho a Shigeru, los análisis no servirán de nada. No vale la pena ni mirar lo que hace.

Shigeru(enfadada):¿Cómo puedes ser tan negativo?

Yamsha(ídem):¡No soy negativo!¡Soy realista!

Shigeru: Nunca sabes admitir cuando te equivocas.

Yamsha(girándose para contestar a la chica):¡YO SÍ SÉ ADMITIR CUANDO...!

Al haberse girado, este vio la sangre que le estaba sacando la joven a Cupper y empezó a ponerse cada vez más nervioso. Tanto que se le entrecortaba la respiración.

Yamsha(sin poder respirar):Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Tashigi(preocupada):¡Yamsha!

Smoker(ídem):¡¿Estás bien?!

Este seguía sin poder coger el oxígeno suficiente.

Yamsha: Arffffffffffffffhhhhhhhhhh...Arfffffffhhhhhhhhhhh...

Zoro:¡¿Qué te pasa?!

El peliverde notó como algo cambiaba en su rostro. El peliazul tenía las pupilas rojas y la mirada perdida en el anciano, como cuando un león mira a su presa. Estaba sudando muchísimo y también vio...

Zoro:Yamsha, te han crecido los colmillos.

Este se tapó la boca lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo de la cabaña.

Shigeru:¡Yamsha!¡A dónde vas?!

Pero el médico no contestó. Simplemente se marchó de allí dejando a todos confusos. Tashigi suspiró.

Tashigi(tapándose la cara):Voy a buscarlo...os veo en el barco.

Esta salió de la cabaña pero...

Zoro:¡Espera!¡Voy contigo!

Estos caminaron en busca de Yamsha durante una hora. Hacía frío y estaba lloviendo, hasta que...

Zoro:¡Ya está bien tía!

Tashigi:¿Uh?

Zoro:¡¿Se puede saber que demonios le ocurre a tu hermano?!

Esta se quedó callada.

Tashigi: No creo a Yamsha le guste que te lo diga.

Zoro:¡¿Qué dices?!Cuéntame lo que está pasando!¡El otro día reaccionaste de manera muy extraña cuando Boogie me avisó de que tuviera cuidado!

Tashigi:Zoro...

Zoro:¡Además!¡El muñeco tenía razón!¡Que le pasa a Yamsha con la sangre?!

La espadachina se quedó un buen rato dudando sobre si debía contarle lo que pasaba con el peliazul. Pero al final se rindió.

Tashigi(suspirando):Está bien...Yamsha me pidió que le guardara el secreto. Pero en estos momentos necesita ayuda, de modo que te lo contaré.

Zoro:¡OK!

Tashigi:¡Pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie!

Zoro: Sin problema. Soy una tumba.

Tashigi: Bien...

Esta miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de ninguno de sus compañeros iba tras ellos y habló.

Tashigi: Sabes que cada uno de nosotros tiene una capacidad mestiza ¿cierto?

Zoro asintió y la peliazul siguió.

Tashigi: Verás Zoro. La capacidad de Yamsha consiste en...

Esta dudó si decirlo pero al final lo soltó.

Tashigi(suspirando):Consiste en transformarse en vampiro las noches de luna llena.

Al decir aquello el peliverde abrió los ojos como platos. Este pensó que se trataba de una broma.

Zoro(sonriendo):Muy graciosa. Ahora en serio,¿Qué le ocurre?

Tashigi: Te estoy diciendo la verdad ¿vale? Cuando ve sangre un día en el que al anochecer va a haber luna llena, se vuelve completamente loco. Y casi es incapaz de controlarse.

Zoro:¿Qué?

Tashigi: Seguramente no querría hacerle el análisis al viejo Cupper porque sabía que no podría contenerse.

Este frunció el ceño.

Zoro:¿Quienes están al corriente de su capacidad?

Tashigi: Muy pocos...Ten-shi-fu y yo obviamente, porque somos sus hermanos. Y Paula también lo sabe.

Zoro:¿Paula?

Tashigi: Así es. Ella pilló desprevenido a Yamsha durante una de esas noches.

Este analizó la frase de Tashigi y preguntó.

Zoro:¿Una de esas noches?¿Es que ocurre algo malo cuando Yamsha se transforma?

Esta asintió.

Tashigi: Como todos los vampiros, Yamsha necesita absorber sangre humana. Por eso todas esas noches se escapa del barco y busca una presa fácil.

Este la miró desconfiado.

Zoro: Y...las personas a las que ataca...¿acaban muertas? O...¿ transformadas en vampiros como en las películas?

Tashigi: Ninguna de las dos cosas. Yamsha ataca a sus presas y se larga. Pero luego sus víctimas no se olvidan del ataque; a causa de eso la mayoría de ellas acaban en la locura y demás.

Este se quedó mudo.

Tashigi:Shigeru podría ayudarle con su capacidad mestiza.

Zoro:¿Y eso?

Tashigi: Su capacidad consiste en borrar de la memoria ciertos hechos sucedidos. Si Yamsha le hubiera contado a Shigeru que se transforma en vampiro, él podría consumir sangre de personas sin preocupaciones ya que ella podría borrar de la memoria de sus presas las agresiones de mi hermano.

Zoro(confuso):¿Y...porque no lo ha hecho?

Esta le miró y suspiró.

Tashigi: Yo también le hice esa misma pregunta, y según él, lo hace porque no quiere implicarla en esto.

Zoro: Ahora que lo pienso...

Tashigi:¿Uh?

Zoro: El otro día ví a Yasmha tumbado en la cama con un cubo debajo. En él había sangre.¿Tiene esto algo que ver con esa transformación?

Tashigi asintió y respondió.

Tashigi: Sí. Cada vez que Yamsha se contiene demasiado y se resiste por cazar a una presa...acaba vomitando su propia sangre.

Honey: Están tardando mucho,¿no creéis chicos?

Lee: Sí. A lo mejor es que han encontrado algo interesante.

Kenoske;¿Tú crees?

Hinata vio a Ten-shi-fu asomado a la ventana de la cocina preocupado y se acercó a él.

Hinata:¿Estás bien?

Este miró a la peliazul.

Ten-shi-fu(intentando disimular sus nervios):Sí...no te preocupes.

Honey: Ten-shi-chan,¿estás preocupado por tu hermana?

Ten-shi-fu: No, que va. Está con Yamsha, no le pasará nada./El que me preocupa es él.

Hinata(sonriendo dulcemente):Tienes razón, seguro que están bien.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe. Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia allá y vieron a Yamsha. Este estaba empapado y jadeando.

Hosaki:¡Yamsha!¡has vuelto!

Honey(preocupado):Yamsha-chan, estás empapado.

Zuriñe: Deja que te traiga una toalla.

Yamsha:¡NO!¡No os preocupéis por mí! Voy a secarme el pelo.

Este se dirigió a la habitación y Hosaki le detuvo.

Hosaki(agarrándolo del brazo):¿Ocurre algo malo Yamsha? Estás muy pálido.

Yamsha(temblando):No. Estoy bien. Solo necesito descansar.

Hosaki no le soltó y siguió hablando preocupado.

Hosaki:¿Seguro que estás bien?

Yamsha: Yo...yo...

El peliazul estaba cada vez más inconsciente. Se le nublaba la vista y apenas podía tenerse en pie. Aun así, el capitán siguió insistiendo.

Hosaki:¿Quieres que te traiga algo o...?

PUAGHHHHHHHHHHH

Este ya no aguantó más y le vomitó en toda la cara. Hosaki hizo una mueca de repugnancia.

Hosaki(haciendo una mueca):Que...puto...asco.

El capitán intentó quitarse el vómito de la cara y...

Hosaki:Yamsha...¿esto es...sangre?

El chico ya no aguantó más. De modo que se desmayó en medio del pasillo.

Hosaki:¡YAMSHA!

Todos escucharon el grito y bajaron corriendo hasta el pasillo. Obviamente, se asustaron muchísimo al ver al peliazul en el suelo con un charco lleno de sangre.

Hati:¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO?!

Hosaki(llorando):¡UNO DE MIS NIÑOS FAVORITOS TIENE ANEMIA!

Ten-shi-fu(agarrándolo):¡Voy a tumbarlo en la cama!¡Zuriñe!

Zuriñe:¡¿Sí?!

Ten-shi-fu: Tráeme una toalla húmeda.¡Rápido!

Varias horas después...

Hosaki: Y eso es lo que ha pasado. Como no estabas en el barco, lo único que se nos ha ocurrido ha sido meterle en la cama.

Shigeru(preocupada):Entiendo...

Zoro y el resto habían llegado al barco, y sus compañeros les estaban contando lo sucedido con el joven médico. La rubia entró en la habitación de los chicos y lo vio tumbado en la cama totalmente inconsciente. Esta se acercó a él y le acarició la cabeza suavemente.

Shigeru(tocando su suave pelo):Lo siento...

Este abrió un poco los ojos algo consciente y ella siguió.

Shigeru: Perdona que haya sido tan dura contigo. No sabía que te encontrabas tan mal.

Yamsha le dedicó una cálida sonrisa dando a entender que no tenía importancia y cerró de nuevo sus ojos.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Tashigi...

Ten-shi-fu(muy serio):De modo que él también lo sabe.

Zoro,Tashigi y Ten-shi-fu estaban conversando sobre el problema de Yamsha. Ten-shi-fu no se tomó muy bien la noticia de que Zoro supiera lo de su hermano.

Ten-shi-fu: No entiendo porque le cuentas las cosas tan a la ligera Tashigi. Él no tiene nada que ver con este asunto.

Tashigi(igual de seria que él):Yo creo que tiene mucho que ver. Todos deberíamos estar al corriente de nuestras capacidades mestizas por muy peligrosas que sean.

Este desvió la mirada furioso.

Tashigi:¿Tenías algo que decirme respecto a Yamsha?

Ten-shi-fu: Sí.

Este hizo una pausa y siguió.

Ten-shi-fu: Esta noche va a haber luna llena.

Zoro y Tashigi:¡¿EH?!  
Ten-shi-fu: Yamsha está muy débil. Pero aun así debemos vigilarlo. Si no, todo puede estropearse.

Zoro:¿No será malo que se contenga?

Ten-shi-fu(acercándose a él):Escucha mi querido duendecillo verde...

Zoro(de morros):¿Duendecillo?

Ten-shi-fu(ignorando su tono de voz):Dinamarca está vacío. Todo el mundo está en sus casas a causa del frío y si no hay presas a la vista de Yamsha, podría desahogarse con cualquiera de nosotros.

Estos bajaron sus miradas.

Tashigi: Ojala todo salga bien.

Al anochecer...

02:30 pm, barco de los marines.

Yamsha(abriendo sus ojos):Uh...

El peliazul se inclinó de la cama y...

Yamsha(asustado):"¡Luna llena!"

El médico se tapó unos segundos con las sabanas y se tocó sus colmillos. Estos estaban afilados, tanto que podría cortar cualquier cosa con ellos. De repente Yamsha se sintió sediento.

Yamsha(pálido de nuevo):"Ya no aguanto más..."

Este empezó a jadear.

Yamsha:"No puedo controlarme...tengo que morder a alguien..."

El chico se inclinó y miró a sus compañeros. Este hizo una mueca y volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

Yamsha:"¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?!No puedo morder a mis nakamas!¡Tengo que controlarme!"

Mientras...

Tashigi:Uh.../"Yamsha...¿estarás intentando resistirte en estos momentos?"

La peliazul estaba muy preocupada por su hermano. Quería saber como se sentía Yamsha en aquel instante. Esta se levantó y silenciosamente entró en la habitación de los chicos. Estos roncaban como cerdos e incluso a algunos estaban tumbados en el suelo ya que se habían caído de sus camas.

Tashigi(haciendo una mueca):"Aghhhhhhh...hombres..."

Esta tomó aire y pasó de puntillas entre todos los chicos que había sobre la moqueta hasta llegar a la cama de su hermano. Esta lo movió un poco.

Tashigi(muy bajito):Yamsha...¿te encuentras bien?

Este no contestó. La espadachina le destapó y...

Tashigi:"¡OH NO!"

Nicolai:"Bueno, esto ya está."

El hombre había acabado de ayudar a su tío. De modo que cogió sus cosas y volvió a casa. Pero...

Cupper(roncando):Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Tap,tap,tap.

El anciano abrió los ojos. Le había parecido oír unos pasos.

Cupper(adormilado):Nicolai,¿sigues ahí?

Pero nadie respondió.

Cupper(volviendo a cerrar sus ojos):"Habrán sido imaginaciones mías."

TAP,TAP,TAP

Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca. Este volvió a abrir sus ojos y vio a...

Cupper:¡¿PERO QUÉ...?!UH…!!

CRASHHHHHHHHH

A la mañana siguiente...

Lee: Ah...¡Que bien!¡Desayuno!

Smoker(suspirando de alegría):Por fin algo que no es pescado. Menos mal.

Hideaki(sirviendo el desayuno):Aquí tenéis.

Smoker y Lee (babeando):Ah...¡Bacon!

Hideaki: Coméoslo rápido o se os va a enfriar.

Smoker y Lee:¡Sí!

Estos se pusieron a comer como locos. Todos estaban sentados a la mesa.

Hideaki(masticando la comida):Por cierto.¿Como te encuentras Yamsha?

Yamsha(sonriendo):Muy bien. Siento las molestias que os he causado. Especialmente a ti Hosaki.

Hosaki(recordando el vomito):No me lo recuerdes...

Zoro: Al final ayer salimos de la cabaña en tu busca con tanta prisa, que se nos olvidó pedirle la gema a Nicolai.

Yamsha: Los siento…

Zoro(sonriendo):No es nada, tranquilo. La cogeremos hoy.

Yamsha(ídem):Buena idea.

Zoro:Tashigi,¿vienes con nosotros?

Hideaki(sonriendo pícaramente):Mejor dicho, querrás decir..."Tashigi,¿vienes conmigo?"¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Zoro le había cogido de la mejilla y se la estaba estirando fuertemente.

Hideaki(sollozando):Zoro, suéltame que me haces daño...

Este lo soltó.

Zoro(de morros):¿Y tú que rubito?¿Vienes con nosotros?

Chibi Hideaki(agarrándose a un cojín):¿Quién yo? No. Hoy quiero descansar.

Zoro: Que petardo...¿Shigeru?

Shigeru: Claro. Tengo la medicina de Cupper lista.

Zoro:¿Smoker?

Smoker: Ni hablar. Id vosotros solitos.

Zoro(mirando al resto):¿Alguno de vosotros?

Estos se quedaron callados hasta que uno levantó la mano.

Ten-shi-fu: Yo voy.

Zoro:"Genial...justo el que menos me apetecía..."/De acuerdo.

Estos salieron y un tiempo más tarde llegaron a la cabaña.

Nicolai:Uh...snif,snif...

Zoro:¿Habéis oído eso?

Tashigi: Parecía Nicolai.

Estos abrieron la puerta de la cabaña y vieron al hombre llorando.

Tashigi:¡Nicolai!

Zoro:¿Qué te le ocurre?

Este se giró con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y se apartó del suelo. En el se encontraba el anciano Cupper tirado en la moqueta con un charco lleno de sangre y justo al lado había un jarrón roto.

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO AQUÍ?!  
Nicolai(llorando):Está...muerto.

Estos hicieron una mueca. La rubia se acercó al viejo y lo miró.

Shigeru: No sé que puede haber pasado...lo que está claro es que es una hemorragia.

Ten-shi-fu(acercándose al cadáver):El jarrón que hay a su lado está roto. Seguramente le habrá caído encima y se habrá hecho una hemorragia cerebral.

Estos miraron todo el cuerpo del anciano para ver de dónde se había podido reproducir la hemorragia. Tashigi miró el cuello de Cupper y en el vio dos marcas. Esta alzó la vista y miró a su hermano.

Tashigi(seria):Yamsha...

Yamsha:¿Uh?

Tashigi(más seria aun):Quiero hablar contigo fuera. Ahora.

La pelizul salió de la cabaña y su hermano mayor le siguió.

Yamsha(inocentemente):¿Ocurre algo?

Tashigi no soportaba las farsas, y mucho menos las de su hermano.

Tashigi:¿Qué hiciste ayer a la noche?

Este sonrió tranquilamente.

Yamsha(sonriendo):¿Cómo que qué hice anoche? Me acosté en la cama, quería descansar.

Tashigi(enfadada):¡No me mientas!

Este desvió la mirada de su hermana cabizbajo.

Yamsha: No sé de qué estás hablando.

Tashigi(insistiendo):Pues yo creo que sí. Anoche hubo luna llena. Te transformarías en vampiro ¿cierto?

Yamsha:Uh...

Tashigi: Algo me dice que te escapaste en busca de alguna presa y mordiste a Cupper.

Este volvió a alzar la vista.

Yamsha(enfadado):¡No tienes ni idea!¡Ayer estuve toda la noche en la habitación!

Tashigi(sonriendo):Permíteme que lo dude.

Yamsha:¿Eh?

Tashigi: Ayer sobre las 2:00, me dirigí a tu habitación para ver que tal estabas a causa de la transformación. Pero mira que casualidad, habías desaparecido.

Este abrió los ojos como platos y esta siguió.

Tashigi: Este pueblo es muy pequeño. Apenas hay gente y a ti te gusta cazar presas fáciles. La más cercana y fácil de todas que tenías esa noche era Cupper Jonson.

Yamsha:Yyyyyyyy..yo...

Tashigi: Visto desde el punto de vista de los que desconocen tu capacidad a parecido un accidente. Todos piensan que el jarrón se ha caído sobre su cabeza, pero no tiene ninguna hemorragia cerebral, de lo contrario sangraría de la cabeza.

Yamsha:¡AH!  
Tashigi: No me mientas. Estoy segura de que ayer aprovechaste a colarte en la cabaña cuando Cupper estaba durmiendo. Le mordiste con intención de que no se notara nada. Pero tenías tanta hambre que al final le diste tal mordisco que acabó desangrándose. No podías hacer nada, y para que no te juzgáramos cuando volviéramos en busca de la gema tiraste el jarrón al suelo para que pareciera un accidente.

Yamsha:¡Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Yamsha se tensó muchísimo. Tashigi había dado en el clavo.

Tashigi:¡¿Tengo razón o no?!

Este intentó disimularlo.

Yamsha(nervioso):Pe...pero...eso es imposible.

Tashigi:¿Imposible?

Yamsha: Yo no mato a mis víctimas cuando las muerdo.¿Como ha podido acabar así?

Tashigi: Muy sencillo.

Yamsha:¿Eh?

Tashigi: Tus presas suelen estar en un estado de salud ideal, y tienen fuerzas para seguir adelante. Pero aquel hombre estaba moribundo y muy débil. Entre el mordisco y toda la sangre perdida debe de haberse muerto en unas tres horas desde el incidente.

Yamsha:Uh...

Tashigi: Además...tiene las marcas de tus colmillos.

Yamsha:¡AHHHHHH!

Este se quedó mudo. Tashigi le había pillado con las manos en la masa. No podía hacer nada.

Yamsha: Yo...es que...no podía contenerme...

Esta miró a su hermano enfadada.

Tashigi(muy seria):No entiendo como no se te cae la cara de vergüenza. Sabías que aquel hombre podía salir vivo de su enfermedad si Shigeru le recetaba. Pero tú lo único que has hecho es extraerle sangre para saciar tu apetito aun sabiendo que podría haber muerto. Eres despreciable.

Yamsha(serio):No me vengas con tu rollito de marine justiciera Tashigi.

Tashigi:¡¿Qué?!

Yamsha(muy enfadado):¡Si le he mordido ha sido porque no tenía otra opción!¡Sabes perfectamente que si me contengo demasiado tiempo acabo vomitando mi propia sangre y puedo enfermar por anemia!

Tashigi:Uh...

Yamsha:¡¿Qué hubieras preferido?!Qué me hubiera cargado a ese tío o a toda la tripulación?! Y en eso te incluyo a ti también.

Tashigi: Yo...

Yamsha: Claro...para ti todo es muy fácil. Decir que me contenga las noches de luna llena, que le haga más caso a mi prometida...¡Como a ti nunca te han caído esos marrones piensas que se pueden superar con solo chasquear los dedos!!

Tashigi:Yamsha...

Yamsha:¡ZORO TENÍA RAZÓN!¡ERES UNA PUTA NIÑA MIMADA!

Tashigi:¿Qué?

Yamsha:¡HABLAS Y CRITICAS MUCHO DE LA GENTE!¡PERO LUEGO ERES INCAPAZ DE PONERTE EN UNA SITUACIÓN SIMILAR!

Tashigi(dolida):Eso es mentira...

Yamsha:¿Quieres que deje de morder a la gente?

Tashigi:¿Uh?

Yamsha:¡Búscame presas para todas las noches y dejaré a la muchedumbre en paz!

Este volvió a meterse en la cabaña dejando a la joven sola.

Tashigi:Yamsha...no te vas a salir con tuya...no puedo seguir ocultando tu secreto por más tiempo.

Shigeru:¿Qué quería Tashigi?

Yamsha(sentándose junto a ella):Nada, nada en especial.

Estos siguieron observando el cadáver.

Zoro: Lo siento mucho, Nicolai.

Nicolai(secándose las lágrimas):Ya es igual. Todos los consuelos serán en vano.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y entonces el hombre le extendió su mano al espadachín.

Nicolai(dándole la gema):Toma.

Zoro:¿Uh?

Nicolai: Llévatela por favor. Supongo que mi tío lo hubiera preferido así.

Zoro(cogiéndola):Mil gracias.

Ten-shi-fu: Supongo que...aquí acaba nuestra aventura en Dinamarca. Tendremos que irnos dentro de unas horas.

Nicolai: Por favor, me gustaría que tomarais un té.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe y Tashigi miró a todos los presentes con un rostro serio e intimidante.

Zoro:¿Qué ocurre?

Ten-shi-fu:¿Tashigi?

Tashigi: Terapia de grupo.

Todos(frunciendo el ceño):¿Uh?

Nicolai: Supongo que esto es un asunto entre vosotros. Si queréis algo estaré fuera.

Este salió de la cabaña y cerró la puerta.

Tashigi: Vamos a aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

Shigeru:¿Cómo que?

Tashigi: Como por ejemplo quién ha sido el asesino de Cupper Jonson.

El médico se puso nervioso y su hermana lo notó.

Tashigi(sonriendo):¿Qué ocurre Yamsha?¿No quieres saber quién ha provocado la muerte de este señor?

Yamsha(desviando la mirada):Yo...

Al parecer Ten-shi-fu y Zoro se percataron de que aquella conversación iba a tratar sobre Yamsha; pero Shigeru estaba completamente confusa.

Shigeru:¿Qué pasa?

Todos miraron serios a la chica y Tashigi contestó.

Tashigi: Hay algo que Yamsha no te ha contado Shigeru...

Shigeru(confusa):¿Qué?

La peliazul miró a su hermano.

Tashigi: Cuéntaselo Yamsha.

Este miró a su hermana con odio y empezó a hablar a regañadientes.

Yamsha(a regañadientes):¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez Tashigi?

Tashigi(pasando de sus palabras):Ha sido él quién ha asesinado a aquel hombre.

Shigeru:¡¿QUÉ?!

Yamsha miró a la rubia triste.

Shigeru(sonriendo como si se tratara de una broma):¿Qué estáis diciendo?

Ten-shi-fu(mirando preocupado a su hermano):Yamsha...

Yamsha: Es verdad…Yo le he matado.

Shigeru vio el rostro del chico y se convenció de que este no le mentía.

Shigeru(sin poder creérselo):Yamsha...¿tú...?

Yamsha:Uh...

Shigeru:¿Por qué?

Yamsha: Ya lo sé. Soy un monstruo.

Este se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

Yamsha: Así que no os acerquéis a mí por favor.

Y dicho esto salió de la cabaña. Estos se quedaron completamente a cuadros.

Shigeru: Pero...¿porque?

Ten-shi-fu: Creo...que mereces saberlo.

Shigeru:¡¿Saber el qué?!  
El joven miró a la rubia dudando de si decírselo, pero al final contestó.

Ten-shi-fu: Yamsha es un...

Minutos después...

Shigeru:¿Vampiro?

Estos asintieron.

Shigeru:¡¿Me estáis tocando las narices?!

Chibi Ten-shi-fu: Ah,¿podemos? Tu nariz es tan bonita...

Shigeru: Es un decir hombre...¬.¬

Tashigi: Ahora me arrepiento de haberlo tratado así. He sido muy dura con él.

Ten-shi-fu(tranquilamente):Para nada. Yo creo que has sido justa. No puede matar a alguien así como así e irse de rositas.

Zoro(inocentemente):Yo he hecho eso un montón de veces.

Hubo un incómodo silencio cuando el espadachín dijo eso.

Ten-shi-fu(rompiendo el hielo):El caso es que opino lo mismo que tú hermanita. Todos deberían estar al corriente de su capacidad.

Shigeru: Pero...sigo sin entender porque no quiso contarme su problema aun sabiendo que yo podría ayudarle con mi capacidad mestiza.

Tashigi: No sabemos porque, pero él quería mantenerte al margen.

Ten-shi-fu: Por si te pasaba algo, ya entiendes.

Shigeru: Últimamente creo que he sido muy fría con él. No le he tratado como se merecía y puede que por eso no haya querido consultarme nada.

Ten-shi-fu(sin poder creérselo):¿Fría con Yamsha?,¿Tú? Venga ya.

Shigeru bajó la mirada y recordó algunos hechos.

_FLASH BACK_

Shigeru:Yamsha...

Yamsha:¿Sí?

Shigeru(fríamente):No hace falta que te portes bien conmigo solo porqué sea tu prometida y porqué estemos obligados a casarnos.

Yamsha(confuso)¿Qué?

Shigeru: Si de verdad te parezco una pesada, te agradecería que no me dieras falsas esperanzas de conquistarte. Porqué...

Yamsha:¿Uh?

Shigeru: Tú no estás enamorado de mí.

Yamsha:…………………………………

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_FLASH BACK_

Yamsha(enfadado):¡NO VAMOS A CONSEGUIR NADA CON ESAS ESTÚPIDAS PRUEBAS!

Shigeru(enfadada):Lo que pasa es que cuando no tienes respuestas a este tipo de problemas siempre lo pagas con todo el mundo.

Yamsha(más alterado aun):¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?!

Shigeru: Lo que quiero decir es que cuando dejas de ser el listo de la clase te jode demasiado y sacas toda tu furia contra los demás sin darte cuenta de que son tus errores.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Shigeru: Creo que le debo una disculpa. Le he estado agobiando sin ni siquiera saber que tenía ese tipo de problemas.

Estos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato y Shigeru volvió a hablar.

Shigeru: Volvamos al barco. Quiero hablar con Yamsha.

Smoker:¿Un...?

Hosaki:¿...Vam...?

Hati:¿...pi...?

Hina:¿...ro?

Había pasado una hora y estos habían llegado al barco. En aquel momento se encontraban explicándoles lo del peliazul.

Zuriñe: Haber...dejad que me entere...

Esta lo meditó unos segundos y contestó.

Zuriñe:¿Nos estáis diciendo que hemos tenido al "pequeño vampiro" aquí metido...durante trece años?

Estos asintieron y Zuriñe suspiró para luego poder decir...

Zuriñe:¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

La castaña se sobresaltó muchísimo.

Zuriñe(asustada):¡LEE!¡TRAEME AJOS Y UNA ESTACA!

Lee(ídem):¡A TUS ÓRDENES NEE-SAN!

Este se la trajo enseguida y la joven se dirigió hacia el cuarto de los chicos.

Zuriñe:¡Se la voy a clavar en el corazón…!

Todos(deteniéndola):¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

Estos consiguieron sentar a la chica (como pudieron, porque les costó un huevo ¬.¬) en la silla y siguieron conversando.

Zuriñe:¿Pero...estáis seguros de que es un vampiro chicos?

Tashigi:¡Por supuesto!¡Qué iba a ser sino?!

Zuriñe(pensativa):Mujer si lo piensas...no es típico que los vampiros aparezcan solo las noches de luna llena.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Y que podría ser sino Zuriñe?

Zuriñe: Mmmmmmmmmmmmm...

_IMAGINACIÓN DE ZURIÑE_

Es luna llena y todos están durmiendo en el barco, salvo...

Yamsha:¡OH NO!¡OTRA VEZ LUNA LLENA!¡SERÉ UN MONSTRUO DE NUEVO!

La luna le ilumina y de repente Yamsha se tapa la cara y empieza a gritar como si le estuvieran matando por dentro.

Yamsha:¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

De repente, un montón de pelo le sale por todo el cuerpo, dos pequeñas orejitas y en el trasero un largo rabito.

Yamsha(aullando a luz de luna):¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHH!

Ten-shi-fu y Tashigi(en mitad de sus pensamientos):¡NO!¡NO ES EL HOMBRE LOBO!

FIN DE LA _IMAGINACIÓN DE ZURIÑE_

Zuriñe: Chicos, pues a mí me gusta más así...IoI

Zoro:¿Qué Yamsha te gusta de hombre lobo?

Zuriñe(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡Sí! Podríamos sacarle a pasear por el monte todas las noches, y jugaríamos con él lanzándole palos y ese tipo de cosas.

Ten-shi-fu(cabreado):¡PERO BUENO!¡TÚ QUE TE HAS CREIDO QUE ES MI HERMANO NIÑATA?!

Zuriñe: Sería divertido.

Zoro:Zuri...me parece que ser la shimai de Smoker te está haciendo mal...

Smoker:¡OYE!

Tashigi: El caso es que necesitamos hablar con Yamsha.

Smoker:Uh...por mí os dejaría chicos…pero es que Yamsha no quiere ver a nadie en estos momentos. Ha llegado al barco muy tocado.

_FLASH BACK_

Smoker:Yamsha, has vuelto.

Zuriñe(frunciendo el ceño):¿Dónde están los demás?

Yamsha(dirigiéndose a la enfermería):En la cabaña, hablando sobre un monstruo.

Smoker y Zuriñe:¿Eh?

Yamsha: Diles a los demás que no entren en enfermería. Quiero estar solo.

Smoker:¿Eh?

Este se metió dentro y...

Smoker:¿Ocurre algo Yam...?

PASSSSSSSSSSSSSS

La puerta se cerró de golpe.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Smoker: Y eso ha sido todo.

Zoro,Tashigi y Ten-shi-fu: Uh...

Mientras, bajo cubierta...

Toc,toc,toc

Shigeru:¿Yamsha?

Al otro lado...

Yamsha(tumbado sobre la cama):………

Shigeru:_¿Estás ahí?_

Shigeru: Escucha, me han contado lo de tu capacidad mestiza.

Yamsha:_……………………_

Shigeru:_ No entiendo porque no me lo has contado durante todo este tiempo. Pero supongo que tendrás tus razones._

Yamsha:……………………

Shigeru:_ Aún así, ya que sé la verdad…¿no crees que podrías dejarme ayudarte a solucionar tu problema?_

Yamsha:…………………..

Shigeru:¡YAMSHA!¡CONTÉSTAME!

Yamsha: Márchate Shigeru.

Shigeru:_¡¿Eh?!_

Yamsha: _Déjame en paz._

Shigeru:¡¿Qué dices?!No voy a dejar que sufras tú solo!

Shigeru:_¡Soy tu prometida!¡Tengo que estar contigo tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos!¡Así que déjame entrar!_

Yamsha:……………………..

Shigeru:¡YAMSHA!

Pero no hubo respuesta. Esta suspiró.

Shigeru: Está bien...haz lo que quieras. Pero déjame que te diga algo.

Shigeru:_¡Si vas llevar esa carga tú solo te será muy difícil superarlo!_

Yamsha:………..

Shigeru: Así que si necesitas ayuda...puedes contar conmigo.

Y dicho esto subió arriba con los demás.

Smoker: Bien...ya tenemos la gema. Creo que deberíamos zarpar.

Zoro: Opino lo mismo.

Tashigi: Dinamarca puede ser muy bonita y acogedora...pero hemos llegado en un mal momento.

Hubo unos segundos se silencio y la espadachina miró al peliblanco.

Tashigi: Capitán...

Smoker:¿Uh?

Tashigi:¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

Smoker:Uh...a Alemania.

Estos asintieron muy serios y levaron anclas, pero mientras zarpaban Smoker dijo...

Smoker: Escuchad mestizos.

Todos:¿Uh?

Estos miraron al hombre y este contestó.

Smoker: Sé que no hemos vivido una buena experiencia aquí a causa del problema de Yamsha.

Todos bajaron la mirada.

Smoker: Pero es importante que seamos optimistas.

Todos(alzando la vista):¿Eh?

Smoker: A partir de mañana volveremos a ser tan alegres como de costumbre. Es fundamental que olvidemos estos sucesos.

Todos: Pero...

Smoker:Yamsha tiene que ver que lo apoyamos pase lo que pase. De modo que debemos comportarnos con naturalidad y no darle importancia a su problema ¿de acuerdo?

Todos:……………..

Smoker(sonriendo):Somos una familia. No podemos dejar de lado a nadie.

La tripulación sonrió.

Todos:¡SÍ!  
Smoker: Muy bien...¡PONEMOS RUMBO A ALEMANIA!

**Aquí acaba el capitulo. No me he centrado mucho en Dinamarca ya que sé muy poco de ese país, pero espero que este capitulo haya sido de vuestro agrado. Y una vez más quiero dar gracias a todos por los reviews, el apoyo, etc. También sigo esperando reviews con las preguntas a los personajes, pero parece que no funciona. De todos modos me gustaría que mandaran alguna que otra pregunta. Gracias de nuevo a todos y hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	22. Chapter 22:Un rodaje trágico en Alemania

**Capitulo 22: Un rodaje trágico en Alemania.**

Hideaki(mirando en su cajón):Genial...alguien me ha cogido el Ipod.

Neji:¿Uh?

Kiba: Deberías cerrar con llave. A mí también me quitaban el dinero cuando no ponía cerradura.

Neji: No ha vuelto a pasar eso desde que le pagaste todas tus deudas a Kyouya Kiba.

Kiba(sonrojado):EJEM...resumiendo. Es más seguro.

Hideaki: No. No hace falta que haga eso.

Neji y Kiba:¿Eh?

Hideaki(sonriendo):Digamos...que tengo la baga idea de quién me ha quitado el Ipod.

Neji y Kiba:¿Uh?

En la habitación de Tashigi...

Tashigi:¿Seguro que no te va a decir nada?

Zoro: Puedes estar tranquila. Ese tío es incapaz de enfadarse conmigo.

Tashigi: Ya, pero, hubiera sido más justo pedírselo prestado,¿no crees?

Zoro: Es mi amigo. No necesito pedirle las cosas. Estoy seguro de que él me puede dejar todo lo que quiera.

Tashigi: No sabía que te gustara la música tanto como para cogerle el Ipod a Hideaki.

Zoro(sonriendo):Yo tampoco lo sabía. Hasta que Hosaki me puso Hip-hop para sus clases.

Tashigi sonrió y este siguió.

Zoro: Creo que un Ipod me vendría bien para mis entrenamientos. Si me divierto, podría hacer el doble de flexiones.

Tashigi: En resumen, uno de nuestros capitanes te ha hecho fanático del hip-hop.

Zoro(sonriendo):Bueno él...y...tú.

Tashigi(frunciendo el ceño):¿Eh?

Zoro: Podría decirse...que empecé a tomar clases de Hosaki por que tú me lo pediste. De lo contrario jamás lo hubiera hecho.

Tashigi(sonriendo):Ja,¿Qué yo te pedí que dieras clases con Hosaki? Fuiste tú quién dijo que no sabía bailar. Yo solo te dije que con él aprenderías enseguida.

Zoro(sonriendo pícaramente):Ya...pero también dijiste que entre todos los tíos de la tripulación te gustaría verme bailar a mí.

Tashigi: Solo te dije eso porque eras el único chico al que no había visto bailar nunca.

Zoro(aun con la sonrisa):Admite que lo estabas deseando. Te morías por verme bailar.

Tashigi(sonriendo y dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro):Venga tío, eres un chulo.

Zoro(devolviéndoselo):De chulo nada. Te gusta verme en todo lo que hago.¿Que te crees?¿Que no me fijo en como me observas a todas horas?

Estos empezaron a darse pequeños empujoncitos hasta que en un descuido la peliazul cayó sobre Zoro quedando ambos espadachines tumbados sobre la cama mirándose cara a cara.

Tashigi(sobre Zoro):Anda que...pensar que me iba a hacer amiga tuya.

Zoro(sonriendo):No estoy muy seguro de que quiera ser solo tu amigo Tashigi.

Al decir aquello, la chica se quedó muda mirando fijamente al espadachín sin poder distanciarse un milímetro de él.

Tashigi(sonriendo algo sonrojada):Bueno yo...creo que podría decir lo mis...

TOC,TOC,TOC

Tres fuertes golpes sonaron en la puerta atrayendo las miradas de los dos jóvenes. Smoker la abrió y entró sin hacer caso de la postura en la que se encontraban ambos espadachines.

Smoker(abriendo el cajón de su subordinada):He venido a por tus informes Tashigi. Supongo que los habrás rellena...

Pero al girarse vio aquella escena y se quedó unos segundos de piedra. Poco después reaccionó.

Smoker(sonriendo con una mirada lasciva):Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que os he pillado en mal momento.

Estos se miraron el uno al otro y Zoro empujó a la espadachina haciendo que cayera bruscamente al suelo.

Tashigi(haciendo una mueca de dolor):Ayyyyyyyyy...

Zoro(sonrojadísimo):¡Para nada!¡Como crees?!

Smoker(insistiendo):Entonces,¿Qué estabais haciendo?

Tashigi(igual de sonrojada que el peliverde):Él...,nosotros...

Smoker(sonriendo):Estabais intimando.

Zoro y Tashigi:¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!

Durante la comida...

Hosaki(sonriendo pícaramente):Con que intimando ¿eh?

Zoro y Tashigi(muy sonrojados):¡NO HACÍAMOS NADA!

Hideaki: Y yo que pensaba que querías el Ipod para entrenar. Al final resulta que lo querías para tener música de fondo mientras te morreabas con Tashi...

PLAAAAASSSSHHHHH

Zoro estampó todo su plato en la cara del rubio.

Zoro: Tienes más imaginación que un niño de preescolar.

Hideaki(sangrando de la nariz):No sabes tomarte bien las bromas. Eres un bruto.

Ten-shi-fu(muy serio):Es un cerdo, eso es lo que es. Aprovechado.

Zoro(enfadado):Tú cállate.

Ten-shi-fu:¡Tú eres quién...!

Hinata(interrumpiéndolo antes de que la discusión empezara):Bueno chicos. Será mejor que dejemos ese malentendido de lado,(sonriendo tiernamente al peliazul)¿De acuerdo?

Este tomó aire y se sentó en la silla de muy mala manera.

Ten-shi-fu(de morros):De acuerdo.

Smoker: Escuchad chicos...dentro de poco llegaremos a Berlín, Alemania.

Todos:¿Y?

El peliblanco sonrió y miró a su subordinada y al cejudo.

Smoker: Zuriñe, Lee.

Zuriñe y Lee:¿Uh?

Smoker: Tengo una buena noticia para vosotros dos.

Zuriñe:¿Una buena noticia?

Lee:¿De que se trata?

Smoker:¿Recordáis aquel libro del que tanto me hablasteis? Ese que os prestó Akira.¿Como se llamaba...?

Akira(interviniendo): Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney.

Smoker:¡Ese!¿No me comentasteis algo de que iban a rodar una película en Alemania?

Zuriñe: Mmmmmmmmm...sí.

Lee: Porque el director era de allí.

Smoker:¿Ese director se llama por casualidad...Heinrich Bräught?

Al decir aquello los dos tenientes se miraron el uno al otro.

Lee(sorprendido):Sí...¿como lo sabes?

Este sonrió.

Smoker:¿A que no adivináis quién tiene la gema?

Estos dos se quedaron de piedra.

Zuriñe(sonriendo):No puede ser...

Smoker(ídem):Sí...

Zuriñe y Lee(sin poder creérselo):¡¿EN SERIO?!

Smoker: Así es. Estuve leyendo el diario. Y cuando lady Jhanu estuvo en Alemania conoció a ese tipo.

Zuriñe:¿Pero como has sabido que era el director de aquella película?

Smoker: Muy sencillo. Tu madre dice que era un director alemán. Se me ocurrió que quizá seguiría dirigiendo películas, así que busqué su nombre en Internet y encontré una página con todos los detalles. La he imprimido para que la veáis.

La castaña miró asombrada a su capitán y este se percató.

Smoker:¿Por qué narices me miras así?

Zuriñe: Nada. Es solo que...me sorprendes Hojara.

Smoker:¿Eh?

Zuriñe:¿Todo eso se te ocurrió a ti solito?

Smoker(enfadado):¡SÍ!¡QUÉ TIENE ESO DE RARO?!

Lee(eufórico):¡Capitán!¡Enséñenos la página!

Smoker(mostrándola):Aquí tenéis.

Estos la cogieron ansiosos y la miraron de arriba a bajo. Mientras, en la otra punta de la mesa Zoro y Hideaki observaban a los dos jóvenes.

Zoro(sonriendo):Vaya...Están ansiosos.

Hideaki: Sí. Y no creo que sean los únicos.

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):¿Eh?

Hideaki: Tu chica es mitad alemana. Ha vivido en Berlín más años de los que puedes imaginar.

Zoro(dándole un capón):¿A que viene eso de "tu chica?"

Hideaki(sobándose el chichón que el peliverde le había hecho):Está bien..."tu amiguita del alma"¿lo prefieres así?

Zoro(amenazadoramente):¿Te estás riendo de mí Hideaki?

Hideaki(un poco asustado):Pa...para nada.

El espadachín desvió la mirada hasta el asiento de la peliazul, dónde esta comía tranquilamente. Aun así, se notaba que estaba la mar de feliz.

Zoro: Aunque no tenía ni idea de que Tashigi,Ten-shi-fu y Yamsha fueran mitad alemanes.

Hideaki: Pues sí que lo son.(Sonriendo pícaramente)Quizá ahora que vamos a su país tengas más oportunidades de ligártela ya que estará más contenta...AYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

Este le estiró de la mejilla al rubio para que cerrara la boca de una vez por todas.

Zoro: Estúpido.

Hideaki(intentando soltarse):¡Fueltáme!¡Me afefffff daño!

Zoro(volviendo a desviar la mirada hasta Tashigi):Aunque...puede que tengas razón. Se la ve muy contenta.(Esta vez desviando la mirada hasta Ten-shi-fu) Y al imbécil ese también ¬.¬(observando como el peliazul sonríe de oreja a oreja.)

Hosaki: Preparaos para desembarcar,¡Hemos llegad a Berlín!

Una vez en el puerto...

Hati: Bueno,¿Qué hacemos?

Hina: Yo propongo que cada capitán lleve consigo a un grupo determinado de mestizos.

Hosaki:¡De acuerdo!¡Formemos equipos!

Smoker:Ey,¿pero no nos faltan dos?

Hati:¿Lo dices por Yamsha y Shigeru? A él no le apetecía salir, y Shigeru no quería dejarle solo. De modo que van a quedarse allí.

Mientras tanto...

Shigeru(sonriendo):¡Que bien!¡Estamos en Alemania!¡No es genial Yamsha?!

La rubia se encontraba junto al peliazul en la enfermería. Desde aquel incidente en Dinamarca, Yamsha no había vuelto a ser el mismo. A pesar del gran apoyo moral que sus hermanos y sus compañeros le estaban dando, parecía que se había vuelto mudo. Apenas hablaba con la gente y siempre estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Shigeru estaba muy preocupada por él desde aquel entonces e intentaba animarle constantemente, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Shigeru(intentando que el chico sonriera):¿No estás contento? Estamos en tu país. Seguro que podemos ir a muchos sitios que te gusten. Jejeje.

Yamsha: Te lo agradezco. Pero como ya te he dicho, no me apetece salir.

La rubia no hizo caso de lo que la dijo puesto que se percató de una cosa.

Shigeru:Yamsha...¡ES GENIAL!

Yamsha:¿Uh?

Shigeru:¡Has dicho más de ocho palabras seguidas!¡Llevas días respondiendo solo con monosílabos!¡Parece que pronto podrás volver a ser el mismo!

Este no contestó y siguió trabajando sus informes. Shigeru odiaba esos momentos en los que su prometido no contestaba a sus palabras. Le hacía sentirse estúpida. Esta se acercó al médico y se abalanzó sobre él tumbándolo en la cama.

Shigeru(intentando que Yamsha reaccione):¡Hoy sí!¡Vas a desvirgarme!

La chica estaba sentada sobre él para que este no se escapara.

Shigeru:¡Venga!¡Tenía ganas de salir a la calle contigo y conocer Alemania!¡Pero como no te apetece, ya que me tengo que aguantar aquí, al menos vamos a hacer el amor!

Pasaron los segundos, pero esta no obtuvo respuesta de su prometido, lo que le pareció bastante extraño.

Shigeru(frunciendo el ceño):¿No dices nada?,¿No te quejas?

Yamsha:………….

Shigeru: Que raro...¿es que hoy no vas a decirme lo de siempre? Ya sabes, eso de...(imitando a Yamsha):"¡Quita pesada!"o eso de..."¡Joder!¡Todos los días igual!¡Que no vamos a hacer nada!" o también lo de..."¡Antes me lo montaba mi abuela! Que por lo menos no es tan escandalosa como tú".

Este miró serio a la chica y contestó.

Yamsha(fríamente): No.

El médico apartó a Shigeru y se levantó de la cama.

Shigeru(muy preocupada): No me gusta verte así.

Yamsha:¿Así como?

Shigeru: Pues...desde que salimos de Dinamarca estás muy frío. No reaccionas ante nada. Ni siquiera con una de mis estupideces.

Yamsha:¿Tus estupideces?

Shigeru: Si. La única razón por la que te asalto todas las mañanas...es para que te desahogues Yamsha.

Ymsha(frunciendo el ceño):¿Desahogarme?

Esta asintió.

Shigeru: Tú siempre has sido de ese tipo de chicos que aguantan todo lo que les sienta mal y nunca dicen nada.

Yamsha:¿Uh?

Shigeru: Pensaba...que si te asaltaba todos los días con la excusa de que hiciéramos el amor...podrías desahogarte conmigo y de ese modo estar más tranquilo.

Yamsha:…………….

Shigeru: Pero...ya no sé que hacer para que te desahogues y me sonrías Yamhsa.

Este suspiró y miró por la ventana; a pesar de ser invierno, el día era soleado, no había ni una sola nube a la vista y Shigeru se había preocupado por él durante toda la semana.¿De verdad sería demasiado esfuerzo hacer lo que ella quisiera por una vez? El chico miró a su compañera, la agarró del brazo y salió con ella de enfermería.

Shigeru:¿Qué haces?

Yamsha:¿No querías salir a dar una vuelta? Pues vamos.

Shigeru(flipando):¡¿QUÉ?!YAMSHA SEGAWA QUIERE SALIR A LA CALLE CONMIGO?!

Yamsha(de morros):¿Y que tiene eso de raro? Eres mi novia ¿no?

La rubia se quedó de piedra ante aquella frase. A decir verdad nunca había oído al peliazul decirlo claramente hasta aquel momento. Esta se sonrojó un poco.

Shigeru(ruborizada):Vaya Yamsha...que bonito se me hace oír eso de tu boca.

Yamsha:¿Uh?

Shigeru: Bueno...es igual.

Esta se enganchó del brazo del chico y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Shigeru:¡Me alegra que salgamos tú y yo solos por una vez!

Yamsha miró a la chica y suspiró.

Yamsha: Serás tonta...si querías salir alguna vez conmigo, solo tenías que pedírmelo.

Shigeru:Chi,chi,chi calla, no digas nada. Hoy vamos a ser una pareja feliz. Ah, y por cierto...

Yamsha:¿Qué?

Shigeru(con una mirada muy amenazadora):Vas a tener que darme conversación durante todo el paseo. Si no, me enfadaré contigo,¿está claro?

Yamsha(acojonado por esa mirada):De...de acuerdo.

Zuriñe: Según esta página, Heinrich Bräught ha dirigido las mejores películas de toda Alemania.

Lee: Sí...y también ha hecho películas con actores como Brad Pit y Keira Knightley.

Zuriñe(con estrellitas en sus ojos):¿Creéis que habrá algún actor importante en el rodaje de esta película?

Zoro: Todo es posible.

Al final, estos habían decidido que cada grupo fuera con dos capitanes. El grupo de Smoker y Hati era el que se dirigía hacia el estudio de rodaje. En él estaban Zoro,Tashigi, Zuriñe, Lee Kiba y Akamaru. Por otro lado, el resto estaba con Hina y Hosaki.

Smoker: Es una pena que no hayamos cogido el coche. El estudio está un poco lejos.

Hati(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡¿Y que más da?!Hace un día estupendo!¡Podemos ir a pie!

Smoker: Siempre hay que ir a pie...¿cuando me daréis la vendita oportunidad de poder estrenar mi deportivo rojo?

Hati: Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Tal vez en el próximo país.

El peliblanco sonrió y agarró a Zoro amistosamente.

Smoker(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡Sí!¡Y cuando tenga la oportunidad, enseñaré a conducir a este chavalote!

Zoro:¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiero aprender ¬.¬?

Smoker:¿Cómo?¿No quieres conducir mi descapotable?

Zoro:¿No hace falta tener permiso de conducir?

Smoker(ampliando su sonrisa):¡No te preocupes Zorrito!¡Recuerda que yo soy parte de la ley!¡Te haré un carné de conducir en cuanto estrenemos el coche!

Zoro(sonriendo):Vale.

¿?:¿Zoro?

Zoro(girándose):¿Uh?

Todos se giraron y vieron tras ellos a un chico con una gorra que tapaba su rostro. Este parecía conocer al espadachín.

¿?:¿Roronoa Zoro?

Smoker:Zoro...¿quién este tío? ¬.¬

Zoro: No lo sé.

El chico desvió la mirada y miró a la espadachina.

¿?:¿Tashigi?

Tashigi:¿Uh?

¿?:¿Sois vosotros?

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):¿Quién eres?

El chico sonrió.

¿?:¡Venga chicos!¡Cómo sois así?¡No me digáis que ya os habéis olvidado de mí!

Zoro y Tashigi:¿Uh?

El joven se quitó la gorra y mostró su rostro ante el grupo. Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos como platos.

Zoro:¡¿TÚ...ERES...?!

¿?(sonriendo):Hai.

Zoro y Tashigi:¡HIGE!

* * *

Hosaki: Estamos cerca del estudio.¿Y si nos pasamos por allí?

Hina: No hace falta Hosaki. Tu hermano y Hati han dicho que irían ellos mismos.

Este miró a la capitana y frunció el ceño.

Hina:¿Por qué me miras así?

Hosaki(desviando la mirada):Por nada. Es solo que...

Hina:¿Uh?

Hosaki: Parece que últimamente Hojara y tú no os lleváis tan mal.

Esta sonrió.

Hina: Bueno, tampoco es que le haya perdonado del todo pero...creo que podemos olvidar lo sucedido y volver a ser amigos.

Hosaki: Él no puede olvidarlo.

Hina(frunciendo el ceño):¿No?

Hosaki: Imagínate. No ha salido con ninguna chica desde que cortasteis.

Hina: Ya lo sé.

Hosaki: Él no me lo ha dicho, pero estoy seguro de que te hecha de menos.

Hina miró al castaño y sonrió divertida.

Hina: No sabía que fueras tan atento con Smoker. En fin, después de todo...nunca fuiste un hermano...

Hosaki: Adelante, dilo. Nunca fui un buen hermano mayor.

Hina:¡No!¡No quería decir eso!

Esta se quedó callada unos instantes y contestó.

Hina(sonriendo tiernamente):Sé perfectamente que te preocupas por Hojara. Aunque nunca quieras reconocerlo, siempre le acabas ayudando de alguna forma.

Hosaki se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras.

Hosaki(muy sonrojado y serio):Bueno, tampoco es para tanto.

Hina:¿En serio crees que hecha de menos?

Hosaki: Sí. Me dio mucha pena que rompierais. En fin, siempre me parecisteis una pareja tan...perfecta.

Hina(sonriendo):No era para tanto. Si tienes a Smoker como pareja, nunca tendrás una relación perfecta.

Hosaki(ídem):Es verdad. JAJAJAJAJA

Hina:¿Sabes? Creo que tú si podrías llegar a mantener una relación perfecta.

Hosaki(sonriendo):¿Qué estás diciendo?

Hina: Es cierto. Si de joven no hubieras estado haciendo de playboy, te aseguro que a estas alturas, ya habrías encontrado a tu chica ideal.

Hosaki: Supongo que sí.

Hubo un incómodo silencio para Hosaki. Pero la pelirrosa rompió el hielo.

Hina: Aunque aun tienes tiempo de sobra.

Hosaki(volviendo a recobrar la sonrisa):¡Sí, es cierto jejeje! Aunque...Smoker siempre me ha ganado en eso de mantener relaciones...serias.

* * *

Zoro: No me lo puedo creer,¿Qué haces aquí?

El pirata, el chico y los marines se encontraban en una cafetería charlando.

Hige: He venido con el grupo de exploradores a hacer una visita a unos amigos.¿Y tú que haces aquí?

Zoro: Mis compañeros y yo hemos venido en una misión.

Hige(haciendo memoria):Ah...es cierto. Creo que me comentasteis algo de que pertenecíais a la marina del famoso capitán Smoker.(Mirando a Smoker con una amplia sonrisa):La verdad es que he oído hablar mucho de usted.

Smoker(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Bah...no es para tanto. De verdad, sé que soy el mejor, pero no es para tanto.

Hati: Mira que eres modesto ¬.¬

Hige: He oído las hazañas de cómo sus tripulantes tenían que salvarle el culo cada dos por tres.

Smoker se quedó de piedra ante aquello y Hati se acercó a Zuriñe y le susurró al oído.

Hati(sonriendo mientras le susurra a la castaña):Espera, que la abeja Maya se ha estrellado.

Zuriñe(ídem):Me da que no debería echarse tantas flores, luego mira como acaba.

Tashigi:¿De que habláis?

Hati y Zuriñe(riendo bajito de forma burlona):Jijijijiji de nada, de nada.

Hige: Por cierto Zoro.

Zoro:¿Uh?

Hige: Aun me debes el dinero que me gasté para darte cerveza.(Nota: Ver en capítulo 14)

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ?!0o0¡Oye tío!¡Dijiste claramente que me invitabas!

Hige: Dije que te invitaba a una, no a diez barriles.

Zoro(deprimido):Pues...me pillas algo flojo de pasta.

Hige: Bueno, tranquilo Una vez es una vez.

Zoro:Uffffff, gracias por comprenderlo.

Hige: Me conformaré con que me invites a este café que acabo de pedir.

Zoro:¡Pero si te he dicho que no tengo dinero!

Tashigi: Tranquilo Zoro, invito yo.

Zoro(aliviado):Gracias Tashigi. Te lo devolveré cuando pueda, de verdad.

Hige(sonriendo):Vaya, algo me dice que al final terminasteis como una pareja feliz ¿no?

Zoro y Tashigi:¡¿Qué?!No!

Hige:¿No? Pues parece que os lleváis bastante bien.

Smoker, Hati, Zuriñe, Lee y Kiba: No veas...

Smoker: Esta mañana les he pillado tumbados uno encima del otro. Y parecía que se lo estaban pasando en grande.

Zoro y Tashigi(cabreados):¡SMOKER!

Hige: La verdad es que cuando conocí a estos dos pensaba que eran novios. Como Tashigi se escapó cuando pasó lo de Kairi.

Smoker, Hati, Zuriñe, Lee y Kiba:¿Tashigi?¿Celosa?

Zuriñe: Hige...

Hige:¿Sí?

Zuriñe:¿Quién es Kairi?

Hige: Ah, es una chica de mi grupo. Cuando conocimos a Zoro y Tashigi estuvimos jugando a un juego de besar, y casualmente a Zoro le tocó besarse con esa chica. Fue entonces cuando Tashigi salió corriendo del bar.

Smoker, Hati, Zuriñe, Lee y Kiba(sonriendo pícaramente):Con que sí ¿eh?

Tashigi(sonrojada):No estaba celosa. Lo que pasa es que no soportaba a este idiota.

Zoro(de morros):¡Oye!(esta vez mirando al castaño)Hablando de Kairi y el resto.¿No han venido contigo?

Hige: Sí, claro que han venido. Están haciendo unas cosas. Supongo que dentro de poco deberían...

_Hige...cógeme..._

_Estoy sonando..._

_Hige...cógeme..._

_Que te llaman..._

Hige: Mira que casualidad, son ellos.

Este cogió el celular y contestó.

Hige: Al habla Hige.Oh, Kairi, eres tú.

Al oír aquel nombre la espadachina notó como un desagradable escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

Hige:¡No te lo vas a creer!¡A que no sabes con quién estoy?!

Minutos más tarde estos habían salido de la cafetería y estaban justo frente a la carretera.

Hige: Bueno,¿qué haréis ahora?

Zoro: Nosotros vamos a los estudios de rodaje.

Hige:¿A los estudios?

Hati: Sí.

Hige:¿A los estudios dónde están rodando Ace Attorney?

Estos se miraron entre ellos frunciendo el ceño y asintieron.

Zoro: Sí,¿Cómo lo...?

Hige(muy contento):¡¿EN SERIO?!TÍO, HABERLO DICHO ANTES!

Zoro:¿Eh?

Hige: Nosotros también vamos para allá.

Todos:¡¿QUÉ?!

Tashigi:¿Por qué motivo?

Hige: El que interpreta a Phoenix Wright es amigo mío, y también uno de los productores. Íbamos a verlo.

Todos:¡¿De verdad?!

Hige: Sí,¿Por qué no venís con nosotros? Será más divertido si estamos juntos.

Estos volvieron a mirarse entre ellos.

Zoro(sonriendo):¿Por qué no?

Lee:¡Sí!¡Vamos todos juntos!

Hige: En ese caso será mejor que esperemos aquí. Mis compañeros traerán los coches en unos instantes.

Zuriñe:¿Iremos en coche?

Hige: Sí. El estudio está muy lejos de aquí. Lo mejor es coger transporte.

Al decir aquello, Smoker miró a sus compañeros con aire victorioso.

Smoker(sonriendo):¿Veis lo que os dije?¡Había que coger el coche!

Zuriñe: Lo que tú digas...

De repente llegaron ocho coches y aparcaron frente al grupo.

Hige(sonriendo):Ah, aquí están.

Zoro: Un momento,¿estos son...?

Cada coche abrió sus ventanillas y de ellas se asomaron las cabezas de los exploradores.

Grupo de exploradores:¡HOLA ZORO!

Zoro(sonriendo):¡Hola exploradores!¿Que tal os va?

Grupo de exploradores:¡DE PUTA MADRE TÍO!

Uno de los coches abrió la puerta y de ella salió una chica que a ambos espadachines les resultaba muy familiar. El peliverde la reconoció al instante.

Zoro(sonriendo):Hola Kairi.

Esta sonrió y se lanzó hasta el espadachín.

Kairi(abrazando fuertemente a Zoro):¡ZORO!¡ERES TÚ!¡CUANTO ME ALEGRO DE VERTE!

La rubia no soltaba al espadachín, este simplemente le sonreía. Tashigi por otro lado, miraba a Zoro y a la chica de muy mala manera.

Tashigi(con una vena de irritación en la frente):"¡¿Qué se ha creído esta tía?!Menudas confianzas se toma con Zoro."

Kairi miró a Tashigi y sonrió.

Kairi(inocentemente):Ah, y tú eres su amiguita, la que estaba con Zoro. Hola .

Tashigi(intentando disimular su ira):Me llamo Tashigi,Kairi. Pero supongo que no te acordarás porque añorabas más a Zoro.

Kairi(como una niña pequeña):Lo siento mucho...es que...de vez en cuando me olvido de los nombres.

Smoker,Hati,Kiba y Lee(muy sonrojados):¡KAWAI!

Los marines miraban a la chica embobados.

Smoker(sonrojado):¿Habéis visto que chica tan mona?

Hati(ídem):Es adorable.

Kiba(ídem):Tiene unos ojitos preciosos.

Lee(ídem):Y es tan inocente.

Kairi(mirando a los marines):Zoro,¿quiénes son ellos?

Zoro: Ah, son algunos de mis compañeros.

Esta se acercó a los chicos y les saludó muy tiernamente.

Kairi(sonriendo):¡Hola compañeros de Zoro!

Smoker,Hati,Kiba y Lee(más sonrojados aun):¡HOLA!

Zuriñe(observándolos desde lejos con Tashigi):¿Compañeros de Zoro?¿Qué forma de saludar es esa? ¬.¬

Tashigi: Parece ser que Kairi solo se molesta en aprenderse los nombres que ella quiere ¬.¬

Poco después...

Hige: Bueno, vamos al estudio. Para que podáis ir los siete marines, tendréis que ir en dos coches distintos. Cuatro iréis en uno con alguno de mis compañeros, y tres de vosotros vendréis con Kairi y conmigo en mi coche.

Smoker miró el auto de Hige y todos notaron como los ojos le brillaban.

Todos(un poco asustados):¿Smoker?

Smoker(súper emocionado):¡¿ESTE...ESTE ES...?!

El capitán se dirigió al coche rápidamente más emocionado que nunca.

Smoker(babeando en la ventanilla del coche):¡¿ESTE ES EL NUEVO MERCEDES?!

Hige(sonriendo):Sí, así es.

Smoker:¡POR DIOS!¡ES EL COCHE MÁS PERFECTO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!¡DEBIÓ DE COSTARTE UN PASTÓN!

Hige: Sí, la verdad es que era bastante caro. Pero no veas lo bien que se va.

Smoker(babeando cada vez más):No hace falta que intentes convencerme...este coche tiene pinta de ser una pasada.

Hige: No te falta razón.

Smoker:¡OH...LO QUE YO DARÍA POR CONDUCIR UNO DE ESTOS...!

El castaño sonrió ante aquellas palabras y contestó.

Hige: Oye Smoker...

Smoker:¿Uh?  
Hige:¿Y si te dejo conducir el coche hasta el estudio?

Smoker(sobresaltado de la emoción):¡¿LO DICES DE VERDAD?!

Hige: Claro, ven con Kairi y conmigo y te dejaré conducirlo.

Smoker sonrió de oreja a oreja y abrazó fuertemente al chico.

Smoker:¡OH GRACIAS HIGE!

Zoro(observando al capitán con una gotita estilo anime en la frente):No cabe duda. Este tipo es un fanático de los coches.

Hige:¡EY!¡Alguien más quiere venir en mi coche?!

Kairi levantó la mano sonriendo de oreja a oreja y contestó.

Kairi(agarrando a Zoro del brazo):¡SÍIIIIIIIIII!¡Que Zoro venga con nosotros!

Zoro:¿Eh?

Tashigi:"¡¿QUÉ?!"

Kairi(con su sonrisa inocente):¿Tú que dices Zoro?

El espadachín miró a Kairi y sonrió.

Zoro: Supongo que no puedo negarme.

Kairi:¡YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Zoro(sonriendo):Tashigi,¿tú vienes?

La peliazul estaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos mirando a Zoro y la chica.

Tashigi(como si hubiera sido consumida por el mismísimo demonio en sus pensamientos):"¡DEJA DE AGARRARTE A ÉL DE ESA FORMA RUBIA DE MIERDA!"/¿Eh?,perdona...¿Qué decías Zoro?

Zoro: Qué si tú también vienes con nosotros.

Tashigi: Eh...bueno...yo...

Hige: Sí, venga Tashigi.¡Ven con nosotros!

Tashigi: De acuerdo...

Hati: Nosotros iremos en el otro coche. Nos vemos en el estudio.

Todos:¡VALE!

* * *

Smoker:¡Joder!¡Como mola!

Hige(en el asiento del copiloto):¿Verdad que sí?

Estos estaban en el coche, camino del estudio. Smoker se lo estaba pasando en grande mientras Hige le mostraba todos los avances de su coche. Otros en cambio, no se lo estaban pasando tan bien...

Kairi(en el asiento de atrás y aun colgada del brazo de Zoro):¿Sabes? Te encuentro mucho más atractivo que la última vez.

Zoro(tranquilamente):¿Tú crees?-.-

Kairi(con carita de cachorro):Me puse muy triste cuando te marchaste Zoro...te he echado mucho de menos...

Zoro(igual de relajado):¿En serio?-.-

Tashigi(versión demonio en sus pensamientos):"¡NO TE ATREVAS A MIRARLE ASÍ ZORRA!"/Bueno, la verdad es que no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos vimos.

Kairi(inocentemente):¿En serio? Pues a mí la espera se me ha hecho muy larga...

Tashigi:¿De verdad? Vaya, jejejeje/(versión demonio)"¡¿LARGA?!Y UNA MIERDA!

Kairi: Tú también me has echado de menos,¿verdad que sí Zoro?

Al decir aquello el espadachín se tensó muchísimo. Había pasado de su estado de relajación a ponerse muy nervioso.

Zoro: Pues...yo...

Zoro no entendía porque, pero tenía la sensación de que alguien le estaba clavando la vista amenazadoramente. Este miró a Tashigi. Ella le estaba sonriendo, pero a pesar de eso, pudo notar que un aura maligna la estaba invadiendo por dentro.

Zoro(asustado):"No sé porque, pero creo que Tashigi me está lanzando puñaladas con la mirada. Será mejor que responda algo inteligente."/Bueno...la verdad es que os he echado de menos a todos...

Kairi:¿Uh?

Zoro(forzando una sonrisa para disimular sus nervios):Sí...ya sabes. Os he echado de menos a ti, a HIGE a LOS EXPLORADORES...

El joven marcó bien los nombres para darla a entender que no solo le había echado en falta a ella. Pero parece ser que esta no pilló la indirecta.

Kairi(muy contenta y abalanzándose sobre el chico):¡¿ENTONCES ME HAS ECHADO DE MENOS?!OH ZORO...QUE TIERNO ERES!

Zoro(intentando quitársela de encima):¡¿QUÉ?!NO!¡LO ESTÁS MALINTERPRETANDO!

Este desvió la mirada a la peliazul y vio que ya no sonreía. Le estaba amenazando claramente con la mirada.

Tashigi(versión demonio):"¡YO LA MATO!¡EN CUANTO BAJEMOS DEL COCHE PIENSO COGER A MI SHIGURE Y CORTARLA LA CABEZA!"/Creo que ya estamos llegando.

La peliazul tenía mucha razón. Acababan de llegar al estudio. Pocos minutos después habían aparcado. Una vez se habían reunido todos, decidieron ir al interior de los estudios. Allí se encontraban productores, cámaras, actores de la película y un decorado precioso.

Hige: Muy bien. Ya estamos aquí.

Zuriñe y Lee(flipando):¡ALAAAAAAAAAA!

Zoro: Es impresionante.

Zuriñe(emocionada y señalando):¡LEE!¡MIRA ESO!¡ES EL DIRECTOR DE LA PELÍCULA HEINRICH BRÄUGHT!

Lee(ídem):¡¿HEINRICH BRÄUGHT?!DÓNDE?!

Estos fueron corriendo hasta el viejo director.

Zuriñe y Lee:¡SEÑOR BRÄUGHT!

Heinrich(viendo como se acercan los dos tenientes):¿Eh?

Estos dos se abalanzaron sobre él emocionados y el otro reaccionó de un modo un tanto...desagradable.

Heinrich:¡¿QUIÉNES SON ESTOS MOCOSOS?!QUITÉNMELOS DE ENCIMA!

Los guardas de seguridad se disponían a agarrar a los dos jóvenes cuando Hige les detuvo.

Hige(agarrando a Lee y a Zuriñe):¡Discúlpeles señor Bräught!

Heinrich:¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!

Hige:¿No se acuerda de mí señor Bräught? Soy Hige, el chico que acompañó al casting a Kevin.

Heinrich: Ah...sí...ya me acuerdo de ti. Eres el amigo de Olsen.

Hige(sonriendo):Así es. He venido con unos amigos.

Zuriñe(aun sujetada por el castaño):¿Quién es Kevin Olsen?

Hige: Es el actor que interpreta a Phoenix.

Lee:¡Que guay!¡Tienes un amigo actor!

Zuriñe:¡Súper!

Lee:¡Y además no es cualquier actor!¡Es el protagonista!

Zuriñe:¡Total!

Smoker(agarrando a los dos tenientes del uniforme):¿Queréis estaros quietos? No se os puede llevar a un sitio que os guste...siempre la armáis.

Zuriñe: Fíjate quién fue hablar. El que babea por un coche ¬.¬

Smoker:¡No es un coche cualquiera!¡Es el nuevo Mercedes!

¿?:¡Hige!¡Cuanto tiempo!

El castaño se giró y vio a un hombre de estatura mediana y con el pelo en punta.

Hige:¡Kevin!

Zuriñe y Lee le miraron boquiabiertos.

Zuriñe(más emocionada que antes):¡ESE ES...!

Lee(ídem):¡Phoenix Wright!

Estos se soltaron del capitán y se abalanzaron sobre el actor.

Zuriñe y Lee:¡PHOENIXXXXXXXXXX!

Kevin(intentando quitárselos de encima):¡¿QUIÉNES SON ESTOS CRÍOS!

Hige(volviendo a apartarlos):¡¿Queréis tranquilizaros?!Y no le llaméis Phoenix!¡Su verdadero nombre es Kevin!

Kevin:¿Son amigos tuyos Hige?

Hige: Sí...así es.

Kairi(apareciendo de por medio sonriente):¡Hola Kevin!

Kevin: Hola Kairi. Cuanto tiempo.

Grupo de exploradores:¡HOLA KEVIN!

Kevin(sonriendo):¡Hola chicos!

Hige: Hemos venido con estos chicos porque tienen un importante asunto aquí.

Kevin(sonriendo mientras observa a los marines):Claro, son aliados de la justicia(esta vez mirando a Zuriñe y Lee con una dulce sonrisa)¿no es así?

Estos dos se pusieron muy rojos y Lee se acercó al hombre.

Lee: Señor Kevin...

Kevin:¿Sí?  
Lee(como un niño pequeño):De mayor quiero ser como usted.

Kevin(con una gotita estilo anime)Ya, bueno...como sabréis yo en realidad no soy abogado, sino actor.

Lee y Zuriñe:¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!0o0

Estos se quedaron decepcionados en una esquinita. Mientras, Hige se acercó al hombre.

Hige: Oye Kevin,¿has visto a Ulrich?

Kevin: Creo que estaba ayudando a preparar el decorado.

Zoro:¿Quién es Ulrich?

Hige: Uno de los productores, también muy buen amigo mío.

El chico se acercó al peliverde y le susurró al oído.

Hige: Estaba enamorado de Kairi.

Zoro:¿A sí?

Hige: Sí, pero ella nunca lo supo.

¿?:¡Vaya!¡Hige!

Estos volvieron a girarse y vieron a un chico poco más mayor que el espadachín. Era alto, castaño y tenía el pelo recogido en una corta coleta. También llevaba una gorra hacia atrás verde y un fular.

Hige:¡Hola!

¿?:¡Cuánto tiempo!

Hige(sonriendo):¡Ya te digo!

¿?(mirando a Zoro y al resto):¿Son amigos tuyos?

Hige: Sí. Zoro este es...

Ulrich(estrechándole la mano):Ulrich Thomas, encantado.

Zoro:Roronoa Zoro. Y estos son mis compañeros, Smoker...

Smoker:¡Hola!

Zoro:Hati...

Hati:¿Qué hay?

Zoro:Kiba...

Kiba:¡Hallo!

Zoro:Tashigi...

Tashigi: Encantada.

Zoro: El perro...

Akamaru:¡GUAU!

Zoro: Y esas dos lapas humanas que no se despegan de Kevin Olsen se llaman Zuriñe y Lee.

Zuriñe y Lee(abrazados a Kevin):¿A quién interpreta usted señor Thomas?

Ulrich(sonriendo):A nadie, soy uno de los productores.

Kairi(sonriendo):¡ULRICH HOLA!  
Ulrich(algo sonrojado):Hola Kairi. Que bueno volver a verte.

Kairi(sonriendo inocentemente):Sí. Te he echado de menos.

Ulrich:¿Ah sí?

Tashigi:"Me da la sensación de que esta chica siempre dice lo mismo a todos los hombres que conoce...¬.¬"

Ulrich: En fin...¿y que trae a la marina por aquí?

Tashigi: Ah, pues...veníamos a hablar con el director.

Ulrich:¿Con el señor Bräught?

Estos asintieron y el chico miró al director.

Ulrich:¡Ey jefe!¡Aquí hay gente que quiere consultarle algo importante!

Heinrich:¡Cállate!¡Estoy ocupado!

Ulrich: Cascarrabias...

¿?:¿Ocurre algo Ulrich?

De repente, una chica de cabello negro y muy largo, de unos 18 años se les acercó. Esta llevaba unas vestimentas algo extrañas. Pero aun así parece ser que Zuriñe y Lee reconocieron quién era.

Zuriñe:¡ESA...!

Lee:¡ES...!

Zuriñe y Lee(abalanzándose sobre la chica):¡MAYA FEY!

¿?:¡¿EH?!Quiénes son estos?!

Kiba(apartándolos):Dejadlo ya.

El chico ayudó a la joven a levantarse y esta le sonrió tiernamente.

¿?:Muchas gracias.

Kiba se sonrojó muchísimo ante aquel agradecimiento. La chica le parecía más guapa que cualquier otra, y por si fuera poco...

¿?(acariciando a Akamaru):¡Vaya!¡Si tienes perro!¡Ven aquí bonito...!

Sí, por si fuera poco también le gustaban los perros.

¿?:¿Cómo se llama?

Kiba(muy sonrojado):Kiba Inuzuka.

La chica se quedó unos segundos en silencio y contestó.

¿?(con una gotita estilo anime):Me refería al perro.

Kiba:¡Ah! Eh...Akamaru.

¿?(sonriendo):Es una preciosidad...(Nota: Aquí Akamaru es como en Naruto Shippuden, versión perro grandote para que se hagan una idea.)

Kiba(más sonrojado aun):Y...¿como se llama la preciosidad que tengo delante?

¿?:¿Uh?

Zuriñe(dándole un capón a Kiba):¡ES MAYA FEY!

Lee(haciendo lo mismo que su compañera):¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN IGNORANTE?!

Zuriñe:¡ELLA ES LA AYUDANTA DE PHOENIX!

Lee:¡CIERTO!¡ES LA MÉDIUM QUE LE AYUDA A RESOLVER TODOS SUS CASOS!

¿?(sonriendo):Maya Fey tan solo es el nombre de mi personaje...

Kiba:¿Y como te llamas?

Maya: Maya.

Kiba:¿Eh?

Lee:¿Te llamas igual que en la película?

Maya: Así es. Soy Maya Bräught, actriz e hija del director de esta película. Es un placer Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba:¡¿CÓMO SABES MI NOMBRE?!

Maya: Me lo acabas de decir hace unos segundos.¿Recuerdas?

Kiba(dándose un golpe en la cabeza):Ups...es verdad.

Zuriñe(con brillo en sus ojos):¡MAYA!¡SOY UNA GRAN FAN TUYA!

Maya(ídem):¡¿DE VERDAD?!ME ALEGRA MUCHO!¡CÓMO TE LLAMAS?!

Zuriñe:¡RORONOA ZURIÑE!¡MARINE DE PRIMERA CATEGORÍA!

Zoro,Tashigi,Smoker,Hati,Kiba y Lee:¿Marine de primera categoría ¬.¬?

Zuriñe(de morros):¡SÍ!

Maya:¡GUAU!¡ERES UNA MARINE?!QUE GUAY!

Zuriñe:¡SÍ JEJEJE! Oye Maya,¿es muy difícil eso de la interpretación?

Maya: Para nada.¿Es muy difícil eso de ser marine?

Zuriñe: Para nada.

Maya: Dime Zuriñe,¿te gusta el videojuego Ace Attorney?

Zuriñe:¡Sí!¡Me encantó!¡Por eso mismo me enganché a los libros!¡Y más tarde a esta película!

Maya(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡¿De verdad?!Que casualidad!¡Yo me presenté en los castings porque también me enganché al videojuego y más tarde a los libros!

Zuriñe(ídem):¡¿De verdad?!

Mientras estas dos seguían hablando el resto de los marines les miraban algo impresionados.

Smoker(suspirando):Me parece que Zuri-chan ha encontrado a su alma gemela.

Kevin: Sí, la verdad es que tiene más cosas en común de las parece...

Smoker: Esta chavala me pone de los nervios...cuando estamos trabajando siempre intenta buscar algo para entretenerse, en este caso, tu compañera.

Kevin: Y que lo digas. Maya también hace lo mismo durante el rodaje, siempre está jugando con algo, y como su padre es el director casi nunca le dice nada.

Ambos suspiraron y se miraron el uno al otro.

Smoker y Kevin: Nuestras subordinadas son unas crías...

Maya:¿Sabes Zuriñe? Tú encajarías muy bien en esta peli.

Zuriñe(emocionada):¡¿En serio?!  
Maya: Sí,¿Qué te parece si le pido a mi padre que te deje salir como extra?

Zuriñe(con brillo en sus ojos):¡QUE BIEN!

Maya: JIJIJI

Zuriñe: Maya...

Maya:¿Uh?

Zuriñe:¿Y que te parece si le pido a mi jefe que te deje alistarte en nuestra tripulación cuando acabe el rodaje?

Maya:¡¿En serio?!QUE BIEN!

Zuriñe: Oye,¿me harías un favor?

Maya:¿De que se trata?

Zuriñe:¿Me presentarías al actor que hace de Dick Gumshoe? Me cae muy bien, y me recuerda demasiado a mi jefe.

Maya(sonriendo):Ah, ya entiendo. Tú jefe también es un fracasado ¿eh?

Zuriñe(ídem):Exacto.

Smoker:¡OYE MOCOSA!

Maya: Claro que te lo presento. Se llama Richard Mc Donall.

Zuriñe:¡¿MC DONALL?!CÓMO LAS HAMBURGUESAS?!

Maya: Pues sí. Me encantan las hamburguesas.

Zuriñe:¡A mí también!

Estas se fueron juntas a divagar por todo el plató incordiando a los productores, actores...etc.

Zoro(con una gotita estilo anime):Esas dos dan escalofríos cuando están juntas...¿no crees Kiba?

Pero el castaño no contestó.

Zoro(girándose):¿Kiba?

Kiba(tras Maya y Zuriñe junto a Akamaru):¡Esperad chicas!¡Yo también quiero conocer a ese Dick Gumshoe!

Zoro(con una gotita estilo anime):Ese chico no va por buen camino...

Kairi: Bueno,¿y que tal te va todo Ulrich?

Ulrich: No sé que decirte...ando un poco mal en el trabajo.

Hige:¿Y eso porque?

Ulrich: El jefe no se sabe ni mi nombre, me trata fatal y además...cobro una miseria.

Kairi: Pobrecito...(volviendo a agarrar el brazo del peliverde):¿Verdad que sí ¿Zoro?

Zoro:¿Uh?

Kairi(sonriendo):Voy a ver que tal actúa Kevin.

La chica se marchó y hubo un largo silencio hasta que el productor habló a Zoro.

Ulrich: Parece que Kairi te tiene mucho aprecio Roronoa.

Zoro(girándose para mirarle):¿Tú crees?

El espadachín notó como el chico le dirigía una mirada un tanto intimidante. Como si no le hubiera gustado lo de Kairi.

Zoro:¿Ocurre algo?

Ulrich(sonriendo):No, nada.

Este se alejó un momento y Zoro miró detenidamente al chico.

Zoro:"Juraría que me ha mirado...de forma un tanto extraña..."

Kairi:¡Ayyyyyy!¡Zoroooooooooooooooo!

La rubia había vuelto, pero esta vez acompañada del director. Este la sujetaba fuertemente del brazo de muy mala manera.

Heinrich:¡NO SE PUEDE ENTRAR AQUÍ SIN UN PERMISO ESPECIAL!

Hige: Pero señor Bräught...

Heinrich:¡ESTA CHICA ESTÁ INTERRUMPIENDO NUESTRO RODAJE!

Kairi(abrazando a Zoro):Ay...Zoro...este tipo me da miedo.

Zoro:¿Uh?

Heinrich miró al productor de muy mala manera.

Heinrich:¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!SACA A ESTA CHICA DE AQUÍ!  
Ulrich: Pero...señor...

Heinrich:¡AHHHHHHH!¡ES QUE NO SABES HACER NADA BIEN?!

Ulrich: Está bien jefe.

El chico agarró a la rubia de la mano y salió de allí. El hombre por otro lado, miró al resto de los marines, a los exploradores y a Hige.

Heinrich:¡Y VOSOTROS FUERA!

Fuera del estudio...

Hige(de morros):Será cabrón...

Smoker: Nos ha echado sin motivo. Yo por lo menos no he hecho nada.

Kairi(llorando en el pecho del espadachín):¡ZOROOOOOOOOOOO!¡ESE HOMBRE HA SIDO MUY GROSERO!

Grupo de exploradore(ídem):¡MUY GROSERO!

Zoro(intentando quitarse de encima a la chica y a los treinta exploradores):Ya sé, ya, pero quitaos de encima, me estás dando calor.

Tashigi(cabizbaja):Al final no hemos podido pedirle la gema.

Hati(de morros):De todos modos no parecía un tipo muy agradable.

Lee(ídem):Sí, es cierto. Y eso que en las entrevistas televisadas parece un hombre majísimo. Ese tío es tan falso como nosotros.¿No crees Nee-san?

………………….

El chico no obtuvo respuesta de su amiga y se giró. Pero...

Lee:¡Zuriñe y Kiba no están!

Smoker:¡OH MIERDA!0o0¡HABÍAMOS OLVIDADO QUE SE HAN IDO CON MAYA!

Grupo de exploradores(llorando):¡LA HERMANITA ZURIÑE NO ESTÁ AQUÍ...!

Zoro: Seguramente seguirán dentro de estudio.

El peliverde sonrió y se levantó de la vaya en la que estaba sentado.

Zoro(sonriendo):Es una buena excusa para volver a entrar en el plató.

Todos:¿Uh?

Zoro: Si le digo a Heinrich Bräught que he vuelto para buscar a Kiba y Zuriñe lo más seguro es que me deje entrar.

Todos(captando la idea):Ahhhhhhhhhh...

Zoro: Entonces le pediré la gema. Al menos es un intento.

El chico se dirigió de nuevo hasta la entrada.

Zoro: Ahora vuelvo.

* * *

Maya(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Vaya Kiba, me sorprendes.¿De verdad duermes con tu perro?

Kiba: Por supuesto. No me separo de Akamaru en ningún momento.

Maya: Que bonito. Eso sí que es ser un amante de los animales.

Kiba(sonrojado):Bah...no es para tanto JAJAJAJA.

Maya(girándose a la castaña):Y Zuriñe, tú y yo tenemos tantas cosas en común. Me sorprende no haberte conocido antes.

Zuriñe: Bueno, a mí también me alegra haberte conocido.

Maya: Tienes que darme tu msg y así podremos hablar todos los días.

Zuriñe:¡Sí!

Maya: Pero aun no me habéis contado.¿Porque habéis venido los marines al estudio?

Kiba y Zuriñe:……..

Estos le contaron lo la gema a la morena y esta pareció entenderlo todo.

Maya:¿Así que tu padre le dio al mío la gema que protege vuestro país porque que tu madre le conoció hace años?

Zuriñe: Así es.

Esta lo meditó y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Maya(muy feliz ):¡QUE BUENO!

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Maya(con un brillo inocente en sus ojos):¡ES GENIAL ZURIÑE!¡NO LO ENTIENDES?!TU PADRES CONOCÍAN AL MÍO!¡ESTÁBAMOS DESTINADAS A CONOCERNOS Y SER AMIGAS!

Zuriñe(ídem):¡¿TÚ CREES?!OJALÁ QUE HAYA SIDO ASÍ!

Kiba(intentando posar el brazo sobre el hombro de Maya):Yo también creo en el destino.

Maya(sonriendo):¿De verdad?

Esta agarró las manos a los dos compañeros formando un corro.

Maya(sonriendo inocentemente):¡ESTAMOS DESTINADOS A SER AMIGOS!

Zuriñe:¡SÍ!¡AMIGOS!

Kiba:¡SÍ!¡AMI...!Un momento...¿amigos?

Maya:¡Claro!¿No es genial Kiba?

Kiba(forzando una sonrisa):Por supuesto, es genial./¡Yo no quiero ser tu amigo!¡Yo quiero ser el primer hombre al que veas por las mañanas y el último al que veas por las noches!

Maya: Pues chicos. Habéis tenido mucha suerte.

Kiba y Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Maya:¿Os suena de algo esto?

La joven señaló la goma con la que tenía recogido un poco de su pelo pelo. Era un trozo de cristal redondo. Ambos marines lo miraron atentamente.

Kiba y Zuriñe:¡¿ES LA GEMA?!0o0

Maya: Así es. Mi padre me la dio hará un año. Me contó su historia y me dijo que la protegiera. De modo que para no separarme de ella me hice un pequeño coletero para recogerme el pelo.

Zuriñe:¡Vaya!¡Es impresionante!

Kiba: Sí...tuviste una idea muy buena al usarla de complemento para tenerla siempre a tu lado.

Zuriñe:¡Yo no me refería a eso idiota!

Kiba:¿Eh?

Zuriñe:¡Lo que digo que es impresionante es la buena idea que tuvo al hacerse un coletero!¡A mí nunca se abría ocurrido!¡La verdad es que queda muy bien en el pelo!

Maya:¡¿Verdad que sí?!Yo acepté la gema porque creí que me sentaría muy bien! Si no, no la hubiera cogido porque...¿para que querría yo un trozo de cristal?

Zuriñe: Uh, es cierto, que estupidez.

Kiba:¡¿O SEA QUE A TI LA GEMA SOLO TE IMPORTABA PARA DECORAR TU PELO A PESAR DE LO IMPORTANTE QUE SABÍAS QUE ERA?!O0O

Maya(sonriendo inocentemente):Sí, eso es.

Zuriñe:¡Que guay Maya!¡Tienes un sentido de la moda increíble!

Maya:¡Sí!¡Estaba pensando en hacerme diseñadora de moda tras acabar el rodaje o algo por el estilo!

Kiba:"¿Pensaba hacerse diseñadora de moda solo por un coletero?¿Está hablando en serio? O0O"

Maya(entregándole la gema a Zuriñe):Bueno, aquí tenéis.

Zuriñe(sonriendo):Muchas gracias Maya.(Mirando a Kiba)Ya verás que contentos se pondrán los demás cuando les enseñemos esto.

Kiba: Sí. Salgamos fuera para darles la buena noticia.

Estos salieron con Maya a la entrada, muy sonrientes.

Zuriñe(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Mirad...tenemos la gema.

Estos la vieron y sonrieron.

Todos:¡BIEN HECHO!

Tashigi: Ya veo que Zoro ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Zuriñe:¿Cómo que Zoro? ¬.¬

Tashigi(confusa):¿No ha ido Zoro a buscaros y a pedirle la gema al director?

Zoro(de morros):¡¿Qué dices Tashigi?!La gema la hemos conseguido Kiba y yo por nuestra cuenta gracias a Maya!¡Zoro no ha aparecido en ningún momento!

Tashigi:¿Qué? Pero si ha entrado a buscaros.

Zuriñe:¿Y como dejáis que entre solo?

Todos:¿Eh?

Zuriñe:¿Habéis olvidado que el piratilla tiene la orientación en el culo?

Kiba: Seguro que se ha perdido.

Maya: Bueno, en ese caso creo que deberíais entrar a buscarlo.

Tashigi(no muy convencida):Pero tu padre...

Maya: Si entráis conmigo no dirá nada.(Abriendo la puerta del estudio)¡Vamos!

Rato después, por los pasillos...

Hati:¿Dónde se habrá metido ese chico?

Smoker: La próxima vez le pondré un chip de busca, para que aprenda .

Maya: Por aquí se encuentran los camerinos. Pero...o creo que esté allí.

Zuriñe: Ese puede estar en cualquier sitio Maya.

Maya: Bueno, aunque ahora que lo pienso...puede que esté en...¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Smoker:¡¿QUÉ PASA?!

Kiba:¡TRANQUILA MAYA!¡YO TE PROTEGERÉ!

Maya(conteniéndose las lágrimas):No puede ser...

Al haber girado en los pasillos, estos se encontraron un charco lleno de sangre, pero eso no era todo. Sobre él estaba el director Heinrich Bräugth; él estaba...muerto. La chica no pudo contenerse más y cayó al suelo ya que le fallaban las piernas.

Maya(llorando):¡PADREEEEEEEEEE!

Kiba(abrazando a la chica):¡¿QUIÉN HA SIDO EL CABRÓN?!

Tashigi(acercándose al cadáver):Está muerto. No tiene pulso.

Maya:¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Zuriñe(posando su rostro en el pecho de Smoker asustada):No puedo verlo, no puedo verlo. Tengo miedo.

Smoker(acariciándole la cabeza):Tranquila Zuriñe...

Grupo de exploradores(llorando):¡Nosotros también tenemos miedo capitán Smoker!¡Acarícienos la cabeza!

Smoker:¡Y UNA MIERDA!

Kairi(señalando a la espalda):¡Mirad esto!

Todos se acercaron y vieron la espalda del hombre. Este tenía un enorme agujero. Hati lo miró muy serio y contestó.

Hati(muy serio):Ha sido apuñalado.

Maya(abrazada a Kiba):¡¿Cómo lo sabe?!

Hati: Si fuese un disparo lo habría reconocido enseguida. Yo trabajo con armas de fuego.(Nota: Cómo ya sabrán, es pistolero. Si no, véanlo en el capítulo 50 de OP)Y está claro que no ha podido ser un suicidio. El agujero es demasiado profundo. Lo han asesinado.

Hige: Pero...

Ulrich:¡¿QUÉ HA PASADO?!

El productor llegó de repente y se quedó de piedra al ver la escena.

Maya(llorando):Ulrich...

Hige:¿Cómo sabías que estábamos aquí?

Ulrich: Pasaba por los camerinos para llevarle a Kevin su té y os he oído.

Detrás llegaron el resto de los actores y el resto del equipo. Todos se pusieron alrededor del cadáver.

Productor2#:¡DIOS MÍO!¡DIRECTOR!

Kevin:¡¿Estáis todos bien?!  
Editor:¡LLAMAD A LA POLICÍA!¡RÁPIDO!  
Hige:¡ESPERAD NO HACE FALTA!

Todos:¿Eh?

Hige:¡ELLOS SON DE LA MARINA!¡PODRÍAN AYUDAR!

Smoker: Sí chico. Pero...en este país no estamos de servicio.

Hige:¿Ah no? Está bien. ¡Llamen a la policía!

En poco tiempo ya estaban allí inspeccionando el crimen.

Inspector:¿Tienen idea de quién ha podido ser el asesino?

Tashigi: Ni idea. Cuando llegamos estaba muerto.

Estos miraron de nuevo al cadáver y luego desviaron la vista a Lee. Este estaba frente al muerto y su rostro era completamente pálido.

Hati:¿Ocurre algo Lee?

Lee(muy pálido):Chicos...yo...será mejor que no veáis esto...

Todos:¿Uh?

Todos se acercaron hasta dónde estaba Lee y entonces lo vieron. En el suelo había algo escrito con sangre. Parecía que lo había escrito la víctima, puesto que había sangre líquida en su dedo y el resto de la mano estaba limpia. Pero lo que estaba escrito no les hizo demasiada gracia, puesto que ponía...

Tashigi:¡NO PUEDE SER!

En el suelo estaba escrito el nombre de Zoro. Todos se quedaron de piedra.

Smoker:¡¿ZORO?!

Kiba:¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!

El inspector se acercó también y vio el nombre.

Inspector: Lo más probable es que con sus últimos esfuerzos el señor Bräught haya escrito el nombre del asesino.

Tashigi(sobresaltada):¡¿QUÉ?!ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Smoker(calmándola):¡Tashigi, tranquila!¡Todo esto tiene que tener una explicación lógica!

¿?:Ah...por fin os encuentro.

Todos se giraron y vieron al espadachín con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Zoro(sonriendo con una gotita estilo anime):¡Vaya!¡Que suerte! Me había perdido y no sabía como salir de aquí jejeje...

Este miró el cadáver del director y se abrió los ojos como platos.

Zoro:¡¿Q...QUÉ HA PASADO?!

Tashigi(preocupada):Zoro...

Inspector(señalando al espadachín):¡DETENEDLE!

Todo el cuerpo se lanzó sobre el joven. Este se sobresaltó muchísimo.

Zoro:¡EHHHHHH!¡QUÉ HACÉIS?!SOLTADME!

Tashigi:¡ZORO!

Inspector(muy serio):¡Quedas acusado de asesinato!

Zoro:¡¿QUÉEE?!OIGA, YO NO HE HECHO NADA!

Zuriñe(agarrando a su hermano):¡YA BASTA POR FAVOR, DEJADLE EN PAZ!

Inspector(apartándola):Lo siento señorita. Este chico tiene derecho a guardar silencio. Es el principal sospechoso.

Zoro:¡¿DE QUE COJONES ME ESTÁ HABLANDO?!YO NO HE HECHO NADA!

Inspector(consiguiendo ponerle las esposas):¡Di eso en comisaría!

Estos se llevaron al chico dejando a los demás. Al atardecer, los marines habían decidido pasar los dos días que iban a estar allí en un hotel.

Hideaki:¡¿QUÉ LE HAN HECHO A MI COLEGA?!

El rubio estaba muy sobresaltado tras la noticia.

Tashigi:¿Cómo ha...podido pasar?

Yamsha:¡Pobre Zoro!¡Eso no es justo!

Yamsha y Shigeru también habían llegado del paseo.

Kaoru: Pero lo que ha pasado no es normal. Si Zoro no habló con el director ¿no?

Lee: Cuando estábamos nosotros no. Pero es posible que hubieran hablado cuando Zoro se metió en el estudio para buscar a Kiba y Zuriñe.

Zuriñe(llorando):Todo ha sido culpa mía...

Hikaru(junto a ella):¡No digas eso!

Zuriñe: Si no hubiera ido con Maya, Zoro no habría tenido la necesidad de entrar en los estudios. Y mucho menos de ser acusado de asesinato.

Hikaru:¡Zuriñe!¡No ha sido culpa de nadie!¡Alguna explicación tiene que haber!

Hina: Tenemos que aclararlo mejor.¿Dónde está Smoker?

Hati: Ha ido al centro de detención para hablar con Zoro una vez lo interroguen.

* * *

Zoro: Yo no he hecho nada Hojara.

En aquel momento, el espadachín y Smoker se encontraban hablando sobre lo ocurrido. Estos tenían un cristal de por medio, para que no hubiera ningún contacto físico entre ellos.

Smoker:Zoro...

Zoro:¡¿Por qué demonios tienen que acusarme de algo de lo que no tienen pruebas?!

Smoker: Tienen tu nombre escrito con sangre en el suelo. Para ellos es más que suficiente.

Zoro:¡Pero...si es imposible que aquel tipo supiera mi nombre!

Smoker:¿Seguro que no hablaste con él?

Zoro:¡Para nada!¡Cuando estaba con vosotros ya has visto que era tan grosero que no se le podía hablar!¡Y cuando he entrado en el estudio no le he visto porque me había perdido!

Smoker: O sea, que no has conversado con él para nada.

Zoro:¡Smoker, te lo juro!

Este suspiró y miró al espadachín.

Smoker: Confío en ti.

El peliverde sonrió y dio un suspiro de alivio.

Smoker:¿Qué te han preguntado en comisaría?

Zoro: Mi nombre, mi edad, mis datos personales...todo.

Smoker:Uh.¿Les has contado que eras caza recompensas?

Zoro: Que va. Durante el periodo que he sido caza recompensas y pirata he matado a mucha gente. Contarles todos mis crímenes no irían a mi favor para salir de aquí.

Smoker: Es cierto. Menos mal que estamos fuera de Grand Line y que en Europa no te conoce nadie. Si no, lo teníamos crudo.

Zoro: Y tanto que lo tendríamos, se toman muy en serio su trabajo. Incluso me han sacado sangre y han tomado mis huellas dactilares para ver si hay algún rastro en el cadáver.

Smoker: Ya veo.¿Y no te han preguntado por el crimen?

Zoro: Algunas preguntas me han hecho, pero no las he respondido porque no sé nada de ese maldito asesinato. Y mucho menos porque ese tío sabía mi nombre.

Estos se quedaron en silencio y Smoker rompió el hielo.

Smoker: Mientras te interrogaban, he ido a la cabina de la cafetería y he hablado con Tashigi.

Al decir aquello, el espadachín desvió la mirada molesto.

Zoro(cabizbajo):Ella cree que yo he cometido el crimen ¿verdad?

Smoker: En absoluto.

Zoro(alzando la vista al capitán):¿Eh?

Smoker: Todos confían en ti. Están seguros de que no tienes ninguna relación con este suceso.

Zoro(sonriendo aliviado):Ah...

Smoker: Pero aun así, eso no hará que te saquen de aquí.

Zoro(volviendo a la depresión):Ya...

Smoker: El inspector me ha dicho que lo han revisado todo a fondo. Y que dentro de la escena del crimen han encontrado un jarrón destrozado y el megáfono del director.

Zoro:¿Un jarrón y un megáfono?¿Y que sacamos a nuestro favor con eso?

Smoker: No lo sé. Pero es posible que esas pruebas demuestren tu inocencia.

Zoro(no muy convencido):¿Tú crees?

Smoker(sonriendo al espadachín):Claro que sí. Todo es posible.

Zoro:Uh...

Smoker:¿Te han dicho algo más?

Zoro: Sí. Que tengo que buscar un abogado para el juicio de mañana.

Smoker:¿Un abogado?

Zoro: Sí. Pero como yo no soy de aquí, no conozco a ninguno y no sé a quién contratar.

Smoker:¿Puedes elegir el abogado que tú quieras?

Zoro: Eso es lo que les he entendido. También me han dicho que si no lo encuentro, el bufete de abogados me asignará uno.

Al oír aquello Smoker sonrió.

Smoker:Zoro...¿que me dirías si yo te consiguiera un buen abogado?

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):¿Eh?

Guardia de seguridad:¡Se ha acabado la hora de las visitas!¡Vuelve a la celda chaval!

Zoro: Tengo que irme.

Smoker: No te preocupes por el abogado Zorrito, déjalo todo en mis manos.

Este asintió no muy convencido y se fue de la sala.

Smoker(sonriendo):Sí...déjalo todo en mis manos.

* * *

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿QUÉ YO HAGA QUÉ?!

Smoker acababa de regresar al hotel, y en esos momentos todos estaban conversando.

Smoker(arrodillado ante el peliazul):Porfiiiiiiiiii...

Ten-shi-fu:¡NI HABLAR!¡ME NIEGO EN ROTUNDO!

Increíble pero cierto. Smoker le estaba suplicando a Ten-shi-fu que fuera el abogado del peliverde.

Ten-shi-fu:¡NO ENTIENDO COMO PUEDES PEDIRME TAL COSA!

Smoker: Pero has estudiado derecho...alguna idea tienes que tener.

Ten-shi-fu(suspirando):Smoker-san...¡Dos años de estudio sobre derecho no me va ha convertir de un día para otro en abogado!

Smoker: Pero...¿cuando eras pequeño no me decías que querías ser un marine honrado y bueno para salvar a la gente en apuros?

Ten-shi-fu: Uh..sí,¿y que?

Smoker:¿Y además no dijiste que estudiarías derecho para algún día poder salvarle el culo a tu querido capitán o a la gente que te pidiera tu querido capitán?

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿QUÉ?!CÚANDO DIJE ESO?!TE LO ESTÁS INVENTANDO! O0O

Smoker:¿Qué me lo invento? Te hoy decirle a Hina cuando tenías 10 años que jamás te gustaría que me metieran en la cárcel.

Ten-shi-fu(corrigiéndolo):De eso nada. Le dije a Hina que OJALA te metieran en la cárcel.

Smoker. Bueno...¿y no podrías ponerte de mi parte solo por esta vez? Le prometí a Zoro que le conseguiría un abogado. Y tú eres de plena confianza.

Ten-shi-fu:¡No puedo defender a nadie sin una preparación Hojara!¡Y mucho menos a ese!  
Smoker(sonriendo con malicia):Pero yo sé que lo harás...

Ten-shi-fu(asustado por la sonrisa):¿Uh?

Smoker(señalando a Tashigi de lejos):Porque...sabes que si no lo haces, tu hermana no te lo perdonará nunca.

Ten-shi-fu: Uh...

Smoker(susurrándole al oído):Si Zoro saliera declarado culpable, ya podrías ir despidiéndote de tu hermanita. Porque dudo mucho que quisiera volver a hablarte.

Ten-shi-fu: Yyyyyyyyy...

A la mañana siguiente...

Centro de detención, 8:30 am.

Ten-shi-fu: Que conste que he venido aquí contra mi voluntad.

Zoro(con una gotita estilo anime):Haber si me entero…¿este imbécil va a ser mi abogado?

Ten-shi-fu: Tampoco es que me haga precisamente ilusión salir en tu defensa cabeza cáptoos.

Zoro:Uh...no. Yo no quiero a este tío.(Mirando a Smoker)Dile al inspector que me asigne otro abogado.

Smoker: Es demasiado tarde, el juicio empieza a la 09:45 y ya le he dado los datos de Ten-shi-fu al consejo.

Ten-shi-fu: O sea, que confías en mí o te pudres en la cárcel durante el resto de tu vida.

Zoro:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

El peliazul llevaba un elegante traje grisáceo y tenía un montón de papeles a su lado.

Zoro:¿Y porque vas así vestido? Pareces un testigo de Jehová.

Ten-shi-fu: Madura un poco gilipollas. Un abogado tiene que estar presentable ante el tribunal. Si fuera para venir a verte a ti, podría a ver venido hasta en pelotas.

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

Tenshifu:¡LO QUE HAS OÍDO!

Menos mal que había un cristal de por medio, porque estos dos se estaban amenazando prácticamente con el puño en alto. Smoker les detuvo y consiguió que volvieran a sentarse.

Smoker: Intentemos llevarnos bien por una vez ¿Sí?

Estos se miraron de muy mala gana, pero hicieron caso al capitán.

Ten-shi-fu(cruzado de brazos):Bien, hablemos del caso.

Zoro:¿Uh?

Ten-shi-fu: He comprobado todas las pruebas de arriba a bajo, y no dicen mucho a tu favor.

Zoro:¿Qué?

Ten-shi-fu: El megáfono y el jarrón roto no quieren decir que seas culpable. Pero tu nombre escrito con sangre apunta todo hacia ti.

Zoro(irónicamente):¿No me digas?¬.¬

Ten-shi-fu miró preocupado al espadachín y preguntó.

Ten-shi-fu: Zoro...¿seguro que no le asesinaste tú?

Zoro:¡¿Otra vez?!No sé cuantas veces me lo han preguntado! Te lo diré por última vez para que quede claro:¡YO NO HE MATADO A NADIE!  
Ten-shi-fu: Es que...

Zoro:¿Qué?

Ten-shi-fu: Me duele decirlo. Pero hay un testigo que vio el crimen.

Zoro y Smoker:¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEE?!O0O

Zoro:¡Eso es imposible!¡Yo no hice nada!

Guardia de seguridad:¡Se acabó la hora de las visitas!(acercándose a Ten-shi-fu)Lo siento, pero no podrá ver a su cliente hasta el juicio.

Ten-shi-fu y Smoker: Muy bien.

Estos se dispusieron a marcharse, pero Zoro detuvo al peliazul.

Zoro:¡ Ten-shi-fu!¡Tienes que creerme!

Ten-shi-fu(girándose):¿Eh?

Zoro:¡Yo no he hecho nada!

El peliazul asintió y salió de la sala con Smoker. Fuera se encontraban el resto de los marines esperando. Tashigi se acercó a su hermano.

Tashigi(preocupada):¿Qué tal ha ido?

Este se quedó en un profundo silencio hasta contestar.

Ten-shi-fu: No te garantizo nada.

Más tarde...

09:45 am, Tribunal del distrito, sala de acusados n· 2.

Juez: Se abre la sesión en el juicio de Roronoa Zoro.

El juzgado estaba lleno de gente. En los banquillos del público estaba toda la tripulación, los exploradores, Hige,Kairi y todos los empleados del estudio, entre otros muchos.

Fiscal(un tipo de delgaducho y medio calvo):La acusación está lista, su señoría.

Ten-shi-fu:…………

Todos:…………

…………………………………………………………………………

Juez: EJEM.

Ten-shi-fu:…………

Juez: Sr. Segawa...

Ten-shi-fu(reaccionando):¿Eh?

Juez:¡¿Cómo que "eh"?! Ahora tendría que decir si la defensa está lista.

Ten-shi-fu(sonrojado):Ah, ups...sí, jejeje...la defensa está lista su señoría.

Zoro(desde el banquillo de los acusados totalmente deprimido):Sabía que no iba a ser buena idea tener a este idiota como defensa.

Hina(desde el banquillo del público junto a los demás):¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido pedirle a Ten-shi-fuuma que ejerza de abogado?

Smoker(inocentemente):Sabe algo de derecho.

Hina(asestándole un golpe en la cabeza):¡PERO NO TIENE NI LA MENOR IDEA DE CÓMO LLEVAR UN JUICIO!¡HASTA EL ABOGADO MÁS NOVATO SABE EL DOBLE QUE ÉL!

Juez: Sñrita. del banquillo del público.

Hina:¿Sí?

Juez: No grite tan alto por favor.

Hina(sonrojada):Lo...lo siento su señoría.

Juez: En fin...sr. Segawa...

Ten-shi-fu(tenso):¡¿S...SÍ?!

Juez: No grite por favor, ya le he oído. Es este su primer juicio ¿no?

Ten-shi-fu:¡Ah!¡Sí, sí!

Juez:¿No es usted un poco joven para tener el título de derecho? Normalmente ese tipo de títulos se entregan a los 24 años.¿Que edad tiene usted?

Ten-shi-fu:¿Uh? 21...

Juez:¿Y en que universidad ha estudiado derecho si se puede saber? Me sigue pareciendo usted joven para llevar este caso.

Ten-shi-fu(inventándoselo):En la universidad de...de..."ABOGADIUS EXPRES"

Juez(frunciendo el ceño):¿Dónde está esa universidad? Nunca he oído hablar de ella.

Ten-shi-fu(sudando muchísimo):En...en...Al... norte de la gran línea, su señoría.

Desde el banquillo del público.

Yamsha(tapándose la cara):¡Esa mentira es estúpida!¡Nadie se la va a creer!

Tashigi(preocupada):A Ten-shi-fu nunca se le ha dado bien mentir...Zoro está perdido.

Juez: Vaya...(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡Impresionante!¡En el norte de Grand Line hay muy buenos abogados!(muy contento)¡Está bien, comencemos!

Todos:¡¿NO JODAS?!SE LO HA CREIDO?!

Juez: Bueno, un asesinato es algo muy grave. Espero que le vaya bien su primer juicio.

Ten-shi-fu: Gra...gracias./"Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ¡¿quién me ha mandado meterme en este fregado?!"

Juez: Muy bien. El crimen es el siguiente. El famoso director de cine Heinrich Bräught fue asesinado por un apuñalamiento. Fiscal...¿tiene las pruebas?

Fiscal: Si, su señoría. En la escena del crimen aparecieron los siguientes objetos: un jarrón roto...

Ten-shi-fu:"Bien..."  
Fiscal: El megáfono del director...

Ten-shi-fu:"Bien..."  
Fiscal: Y el reloj digital de la víctima.

Ten-shi-fu:"Bien...espera,¡¿Qué?!"/Yo...no tenía ni idea. No me informaron de eso.

Fiscal: Debería haber buscado las pruebas por su cuenta, no tienen que informarle de nada.¿O acaso ha olvidado todo lo que aprendió en la universidad Sr. Segawa?

Ten-shi-fu:¿Eh? Ah sí, sí, claro./"¡¿Qué universidad ni que ostias?!Yo nunca he ido a la universidad!

Juez: Bien, entonces si contamos esas y el nombre escrito con sangre, ya tenemos cuatro pruebas.

Fiscal: También he traído el informe de la autopsia. Y una fotocopia de ella para nuestro querido abogado novato. Para que deje su ignorancia de lado y se vaya familiarizando un poco con este caso.

Ten-shi-fu(cogiéndolo con una sonrisa inocente):Muchas gracias...

Neji(gritando desde su asiento):¡TÍO!¡TE ESTÁ TRATANDO CÓMO A UN TONTO!¡NO LE DES LAS GRACIAS!  
Ten-shi-fu(inocentemente):¿Eh?¿Tú crees?

Juez:¡Chico del banquillo!¡Cómo vuelvas a gritar te expulso de esta sala!

Neji(sentándose):Lo siento señoría.

Ten-shi-fu(revisando el informe):"Uh...aquí viene hasta la hora exacta de la muerte."/(Levantando la mano como los niños en la escuela)Perdón...

Juez:¿Sí Sr. Segawa?

Ten-shi-fu: Esto es un poco raro ¿no?

Todos:¿Eh?

Ten-shi-fu: En el informe aparece la hora exacta de la muerte.¿Cómo se puede saber la hora en la que murió la víctima? Podría haber vivido unos minutos más...

Todos: Es verdad.

Smoker:¡Muy bien Ten-shi-fu!¡Tu espíritu de justicia va floreciendo!

Fiscal(sonriendo):Ay...Sr. Segawa. Típico de los nuevos no enterarse.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Eh?

Fiscal: Hemos sabido la hora exacta de su muerte porque durante el impacto debió de darle un golpe a su reloj. Este se paró justo a la hora del apuñalamiento, a las 14:28.

Ten-shi-fu:¿En serio pasó eso?

Fiscal: Por supuesto Sr. Segawa. Pero puede estar tranquilo. Los novatos cómo usted son igual de estúpidos, de modo que no se preocupe por su error.

Tashigi(enfadada):Este tío me está poniendo de lo nervios. El pobre Ten-shi-fu se está esforzando al máximo por sacar a Zoro de allí y mira como le tratan.

Ten-shi-fu(volviendo a su sonrisa inocente):Vaya, le agradezco que se preocupe por mí señor fiscal. Es muy profesional.

Todos:¡¿PREOCUPARSE POR TI?!SI TE HA LLAMADO ESTÚPIDO A LA CARA!

Juez(dando un mazazo):¡Silencio todo el mundo o abandono la sala! Bien, ya tenemos las pruebas. Comencemos.

Fiscal: La acusación llama a declarar al estrado al acusado, Roronoa Zoro.

Una vez que el peliverde se había subido al estrado...

Fiscal: Bien. Díganos su nombre y profesión.

Zoro: Me llamo Roronoa Zoro. Y mi profesión es.../"La verdad es que ni yo mismo estoy seguro de lo que soy ahora"/mi profesión es...¿marine aprendiz?

Todos lo marines:¿Eh?

Juez: Ya entiendo. Es usted aprendiz de los marines Ascantanos.

Zoro(mintiendo):Sí, algo así...

Hideaki:"Claro, si Zoro dice que es un pirata, harán lo que haga falta para meterlo en una celda. No puede revelar su verdadera profesión."

Juez: Bien.¿Que le impulsó a matar a Heinrich Bräught Zoro?

Zoro(sobresaltado):¡OYE VIEJO!¡YO NO MATÉ A NADIE!

Juez: Las pruebas demuestran lo contrario.

Zoro:¡SI TUVIERAIS CLARO QUE SOY EL ASESINO NO ESTARÍAMOS AQUÍ!

Juez: Bueno, eso también es cierto.

Zoro:¡SEA UN JUEZ DIGNO DE SU TÍTULO Y NO PREGUNTE LO EVIDENTE COÑO!

Ten-shi-fu:"Idiota...no le hables así al juez ¿o acaso quieres que te metan en prisión?"/Le pido disculpas por mi cliente Señoría. Cómo puede ver no es un tipo fácil de tratar.

Zoro:¡OYE TÚ!

Juez: Disculpas aceptadas. Bien acusado, si usted niega que mató a aquel tipo, díganos que hizo durante la hora que mataron al Sr. Bräught.

Zuriñe: Vaya. Esto es exactamente igual que en el videojuego. Hasta el juez se parece.

Yamsha(sudando a gota gorda):Me temo que esto no es un videojuego Zuri-chan...

Zoro suspiró y empezó a hablar.

_DECLARACIÓN DE ZORO _-Lo que hizo-

Zoro: Bueno...no me fijé en la hora que era exactamente, pero lo que es seguro es que sería sobre la 14:00. Mis compañeros y yo acabábamos de llegar al estudio de rodaje y yo tenía que hablar con aquel director.

Fiscal:¿Hablar con él?¿Sobre que?

Zoro(cabreado):¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO CALVO!¡AHORA TE LO DIGO!¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS!

Fiscal: Va...vale.

Zoro: Mis padres conocieron a ese tipo hace unos años. Y tenía algo que me pertenecía.

Fiscal:¿Algo que le pertenecía?

Juez: Defensa,¿sabe usted de que se trata?

Ten-shi-fu: Naturalmente Señoría. Mi cliente quería pedirle a la víctima una gema que sus padres le entregaron al Sr. Heinrich hace años.

Zoro: Sí, así es. Esa gema es muy importante para nuestra tripulación ¿sabe?

Zuriñe(desde el banquillo del público hablando con Yamsha):Guau, es igual que en el videojuego. Me recuerda mucho al caso en el que Phoenix tenía que sacar a su amigo Larry de un apuro. Este estaba acusado de haber asesinado a su novia. Ten-shi-fu haría de Phoenix y Zoro de Larry jijiji.

Yamsha(con una gotita estilo anime):Me temo que este caso y el que tu dices no se parecen mucho. Y además...¡¿como puedes estar tan tranquila en una situación como esta?!

Volviendo a lo de Zoro...

Zoro: El caso es que ese director grosero nos echó a patadas del estudio, y yo no pude hablar con él.

Cuando estábamos fuera, me di cuenta de que uno de mis compañeros y mi hermana pequeña no estaban.

De modo que entré en el estudio para buscarlos y ya de paso aprovechar a hablar con el director más tranquilamente. Pero me perdí y no pude encontrarlo.

Estuve dando vueltas por todo el plató hasta que llegué a un pasillo y ví a mis compañeros.

Me acerqué y me di cuenta de que estaba la policía.

Estos me arrestaron sin ningún motivo y aquí estoy.

_FIN DE LA DECLARACIÓN_

Juez: Bien, de modo que según usted le arrestaron sin ningún motivo ¿no es así?  
Zoro(volviendo a sobresaltarse):¡¿SEGÚN YO?!LO QUE HE DICHO ES CIERTO!

Juez: Eso no lo sabremos hasta que emita mi veredicto. Fiscal, alguna pregunta para el acusado.

Fiscal: Ninguna su señoría. Pero la acusación exige que el testigo suba al estrado a declarar.

Juez: Muy bien.

Ten-shi-fu:"Un testigo...quién será?"

Fiscal: La acusación manda declarar a su primer y único testigo, Richard Mc Donall.

El testigo se subió al estrado dejando a Lee y Zuriñe boquiabiertos.

Fiscal: Testigo, su nombre y profesión.

Zuriñe(con estrellitas en sus ojo):¡ESE ES EL ACTOR QUE INTERPRETA A DICK GUMSHOE!

Lee(ídem):¡ES CIERTO!¡ES IGUAL QUE EN EL VIDEOJUEGO!

Zuriñe(saludando con la mano):¡HOLA DICK...!

Richard(mirando a la castaña):¿Eh?

Zuriñe:¡SOY UNA GRAN ADMIRADORA TUYA!¡GUMSHOE ES MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO DE ACE ATTORNEY!

Richard(sonriendo):¡SÍ!¡MOLA ¿VERDAD?!

Zuriñe:¡SÍ!

Richard:¡LUEGO TE FIRMARÉ UN AUTÓGRAFO NIÑA!

Zuriñe:¡YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Fiscal(perdiendo los estribos):¡NOMBRE Y PROFESIÓN!

Richard: Ah, sí, sí. Me llamo Richard MC Donall y soy actor. Interpreto a Dick Gumshoe en Ace Attorney.

Juez:¿Dick Gumshoe?

Richard(sonriendo):¡Sí! Es el inspector cutre que en ocasiones ayuda a Phoenix Wright. A pesar de ser un papel secundario, salgo en muchas ocasiones y soy el personaje que más humor proporciona a esta película.

Juez: Ya veo. Así que su papel es el humorístico ¿cierto?

Richard: Así es.

Juez: Muy bien. Sr. MC Donall, usted vio el asesinato del director con sus propios ojos ¿cierto?

Richard: Cierto.

Zoro:¡ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Juez:¡Cállese de una vez acusado! Testigo, puede declarar.

Richard(sonriendo):Muy bien.

_DECLARACIÓN DE RICHARD _-Lo que vio-

Richard: Tenía pensado ir al estudio sobre las 14:00 de la tarde.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Sobre las 14:00? Los rodajes empiezan a las 09:00.

Richard: Déjeme explicarle.

Ten-shi-fu: De acuerdo.

Richard: Ayer se rodaban un montón de escenas en las que yo no salía, de modo que decidí pasarme por allí a la 14:00.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Y porque justo a las 14:00?

Richard: Tenía que ensayar una escena a las 14:30 con Maya, la hija del director que también interpreta a un personaje de la película.

Antes de ir al plató siempre paso por mi camerino a dejar las cosas.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Cómo por ejemplo?

Richard: No sé si esta información le servirá de algo amigo.

Ten-shi-fu: Creo que toda la información es importante./¡Yyyyyyyyyy parezco un abogado de verdad!

Richard. Está bien, se lo diré. En mi camerino está la ropa que utiliza mi personaje. Se trata de una vieja gabardina verde oliva y una camisa blanca.

Tengo que pasarme por mi camerino para poder ponerme ese traje de inspector y dejar en el armario mi verdadera ropa de calle.

Ten-shi-fu:"Bueno sí. Eso tiene sentido."

Richard: Pero ese día no me cambié de ropa.

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿Y ESO PORQUE?!

Richard(sonriendo):Tranquilo amigo...se lo explicaré. Hubo un atasco tremendo en la autopista, de modo que llegué al estudio sobre las 14:25.

De mi camerino a la sala de ensayos se tarda unos 10 minutos, y yo tenía que estar allí a las 14:30.

De modo que para no llegar tarde, dejé mi mochila en el camerino y salí pitando para la sala.

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿Pero porque no se puso la ropa de su personaje?!

Richard: Porque era un ensayo amigo. No íbamos a rodar nada, solo íbamos a ensayar. Pensé que tampoco pasaría nada si no me cambiaba de ropa.

Ten-shi-fu: Entiendo...

Richard: Iba con mucha prisa. Pasé corriendo por los pasillos hasta que vi al director con otra persona. Estaban gritando pero no pude entender muy bien lo que decían.

Me daba mal rollo pasar por delante del jefe en plena discusión, así que me escondí tras una esquina y esperé a que terminaran.

Juez:¿Pudo ver el rostro del asesino?

Richard(pensativo):Uh...la verdad es que no lo vi con claridad.

Todos:¡¿EH?!

Richard: Bueno, a fin de cuentas...los pasillos de los camerinos son subterráneos, y hay muy poca luz. En el pasillo del crimen tenemos una pequeña bombilla, pero no es suficiente para verlo entero.

Ten-shi-fu:¡Entonces no puede afirmar que mi cliente sea el asesino!

Richard: No, no puedo.

Zoro(con una sonrisa victoriosa):¡JA!¡Chúpate esa fiscal!

Richard: Lo que está claro es que vi al director, porque la luz le enfocaba bastante bien.

Pero al otro sujeto no pude verlo con claridad, lo siento.

Fiscal: No pasa nada. Siga contando lo que vio.

Richard: Bueno...como dije, estaban discutiendo por algo. El director gritaba muchísimo. Entonces pude ver la silueta del asesino cogiendo el jarrón que hay de decoración en ese pasillo.

Este se lo estampó al director en toda la cabeza y tras eso le apuñaló.

Todos: Uh...

Richard: Luego se inclinó unos segundos ante el cadáver y poco después salió corriendo. Eso es todo.

_FIN DE LA DECLARACIÓN_

Juez: Entonces dice...¿que primero usó el jarrón para atacar a la víctima?

Richard: En efecto. Y luego lo apuñaló.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Qué hizo usted después señor MC Donall?

Richard: Salí un momento fuera a tomar aire. Estaba realmente asustado.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Y no avisó a nadie?

Richard: Tenía pensado llama a una ambulancia por si aun seguía vivo, pero antes de eso necesitaba tranquilizarme.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Tranquilizarse?

Richard: Pues claro amigo. Me temblaba todo el cuerpo, y en esos momentos estaba demasiado asustado como para coger el móvil. Cuando volví a entrar, estaba la policía deteniendo a ese chico.

Juez: Ya veo...

Fiscal: Señor MC Donall...

Richard:¿Sí amigo?

Fiscal:¿Seguro que no recuerda nada del asesino?¿No se fijó en como vestía o algo por el estilo?

Richard: Ahora que lo menciona...

Todos:¿Uh?

Richard: Tenía una bandana verde oscura atada a la cabeza.

Tashigi:"¡¿Una bandana?!"

Hideaki: Una bandana verde oscura. Es la misma descripción que la bandana de Zoro.

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ?!ES IMPOSIBLE!¡MI BANDANA ESTABA CONMIGO EN TODO MOMENTO!¡TUVO QUE SER OTRA!

Ten-shi-fu:"Una bandana verde oscura..."

Juez:¿Inspector?

El inspector se levantó de su silla y contestó.

Inspector: Cuando le cacheamos, este chico llevaba una bandana verde oscura atada a su brazo izquierdo. Exactamente la misma que lleva ahora y...coincide con la descripción.

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ?!  
Juez: Parece que esto y el nombre lleno de sangre no dice mucho a su favor. Fiscal,¿alguna pregunta?

Fiscal(sonriendo):Ninguna su señoría, creo que ya está bastante claro quién es el culpable.

Juez:¿Defensa?

Ten-shi-fu: No creo que haya ningún error en la declaración del testigo su señoría.

Juez: Bien, entonces...

Ten-shi-fu: Sin embrago...hay algo.

Juez:¿Qué?

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo):No pongo en duda que el testigo viera una bandana verde oscura. Pero una cosa está clara.

Todos:¿El que?

Ten-shi-fu: Esa bandana no era de mi cliente.

Todos:¡¿QUÉ?!  
Richard:¿Uh?

Juez:¡Orden en la sala! Sr. Segawa, explíquese.

Ten-shi-fu: Muy bien. Es cierto que mi cliente tiene una bandana verde oscura...¡Pero es imposible que fuera la de Zoro!

Fiscal: Pche,¿Y como sabes eso?

Ten-shi-fu: Recuerden lo que acaba de decir el testigo:"_Tenía una bandana verde oscura atada a la cabeza._"

Juez:¿Qué tiene eso de raro?

Ten-shi-fu: Hay un problema señoría...¡La bandana de mi cliente no se puede atar a la cabeza!

Todos:¡¿QUÉ?!  
Ten-shi-fu: Zoro...

Zoro:¿Eh?

Ten-shi-fu: Si mal no lo recuerdo, cuando llegaste a nuestro barco, tenías la mitad de la bandana por que se te rasgó cuando caíste al agua.

Zoro(acordándose):¡ES VERDAD!

Ten-shi-fu: Escuche tribunal supremo. Roronoa Zoro se ata la bandana en el brazo, pero le llega por los pelos. Si se fijan, solamente tiene la mitad del pañuelo.¡No tiene suficiente tela en la bandana como para atársela a la cabeza!¡No le llega para hacerse un nudo!

Todos:¡ES VERDAD!

Juez: En ese caso, ¿insinúa que el acusado no pudo ser el asesino?

Ten-shi-fu: En efecto, su señoría. Tuvo que hacerlo otra persona./"¡BIEN!¡Estamos llegando a la verdad!"/Me gustaría que declarara algún compañero sobre el trabajo.

Juez:¿Un compañero?

Ten-shi-fu: Puede que aquel hombre tuviera algún enemigo.

Fiscal(sonriendo):Está bien.¡La acusación llama al estrado al productor de la película, Ulrich Thomas!

Ulrich:¿Por qué me incluyen en esto? Yo no presencié el crimen.

Fiscal: Y no dudamos de ello Sr. Thomas. Pero nos gustaría que hiciera una declaración sobre su trabajo.

Ulrich:¿Mi trabajo?

Fiscal: Nos gustaría saber como era el Sr. Bräught para así conseguir más información de la víctima.

Ulrich:Uh...

Este lo meditó unos segundos y contestó.

Ulrich(sonriendo):Muy bien.

_DECLARACIÓN DE ULRICH_-La víctima-

Ulrich: Bueno, como ha dicho el Sr. Fiscal antes, soy uno de los productores de la película Ace Attorney. Ayudo con los escenarios, entrego la ropa a los actores...ya saben, todo ese royo.

Juez: Entiendo.¿Porque no nos habla de la víctima?

Ulrich: El Sr. Braught era un hombre que exigía demasiado a sus empleados. Sobre todo a los actores. Hasta que una escena quedara como el quería, ellos no podían irse a casa.

Ten-shi-fu(pensativo):De modo que le Sr. Bräught era un hombre que deseaba la perfección en todo.

Ulrich: Así es.

Juez:¿Qué más puede contarnos?

Ulrich: Bueno...tenía un carácter muy grosero. Llevo trabajando dos años como productor y he rodado dos películas con el Sr. Bräught. Así que le conozco bastante bien.(Este desvió la mirada incómodo y susurró) Pero él a mí no.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Qué?

Ulrich: Nada, nada.

Ten-shi-fu:"Tengo la sensación de que se ha callado algo muy importante"

Fiscal: De modo que ya conocía bastante a la víctima.

Juez: Y según usted era una persona bastante grosera.

Ulrich: Sí, así es. La única persona con la que era amable era con su hija, Maya Bräught.

Juez: ¿Maya Bräught?

Ulrich: Sí. Se trata de la chica con la que tenía que ensayar Richard aquel día.

_FIN DE LA DECLARACIÓN_

Juez: Bien, parece que ya sabemos un poco más de la víctima. Pero eso no nos da pruebas de que tuviera algún enemigo, como dice el Sr. Segawa.

Ten-shi-fu: Un momento Sr. Thomas...

Ulrich:¿Que ocurre?

Ten-shi-fu:¿Podría declarar sobre su relación con la víctima?

Ulrich(sonriendo):¿Qué?¿Y de que iba a servir eso?  
Ten-shi-fu: Antes he oído que susurraba algo. Me gustaría que declarase, por favor.

Ulrich: Está bien, declararé.

_DECLARACIÓN DE ULRICH 2_-Relación con la víctima-

Ulrich: Empecé a trabajar con la víctima hace dos años en una de sus películas. Cuando aquello era novato, por lo que siempre estaba aprendiendo de mi mentor. Él siempre hablaba con el Sr. Bräugth para todo.

Juez: Vaya...

Ulrich: Cuando terminamos de rodar aquella película mi mentor se jubiló, y me dejo a mí como jefe de producción.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Cuántas películas ha producido desde entonces?

Ulrich(sonriendo):Dos, y ambas han sido dirigidas por el Sr. Bräught. Pero aun así...

Este desvió la mirada molesto y todos los presentes le miraron intrigado.

Ulrich: Nunca llegó a aprenderse mi nombre. La verdad es que apenas hablaba con él ya que siempre estaba ocupado en algo. Y si alguna vez conversábamos, estaba de muy mal humor. Para serles sincero, me trataba fatal.

_FIN DE LA DECLARACIÓN_

Ten-shi-fu: De modo que apenas conversaban...

Ulrich: Así es. El día del asesinato no hablé con él para nada.

Al decir aquello Zoro se sobresaltó.

Zoro:¡Un momento!¡Cómo que no habló con él para nada?!

Ulrich:¿Uh?

Zoro:¡Yo ví como te gritaba cuando nos sacaron a patadas del estudio!(dirigiéndose al juez):¡VIEJO!¡PON ORDEN EN LA SALA!¡ESTA DECLARACIÓN ES FALSA!

Ten-shi-fu(a regañadientes):Calla idiota...solo estás haciendo que las cosas vayan a peor...

Juez:¡Orden en la sala! Sr. Thomas...

Ulrich:¿Sí?

Juez:¿Es cierto lo que dice el acusado?¿Le estaba gritando su jefe?

El chico se quedó unos segundos en silencio y contestó.

Ulrich(sonriendo):Es cierto, olvidé mencionar esa parte.

Juez:¿Cuál parte?

Ulrich: Bueno...verá. Es cierto que estuvimos hablando cuando echaron al acusado y a sus compañeros del estudio.

Fiscal:¡¿EH?!

Juez(enfadado):¡QUE NO SE LE VUELVA A OLVIDAR DECLARAR ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE!

Ulrich: Lo siento señoría.

Juez: Díganos de que estuvieron hablando.

_DECLARACIÓN DE ULRICH 3_-La conversación-

Ulrich: No fue nada importante. Me estaba echando la bronca por haber dejado que aquellos marines entraran en el estudio.

Juez:¿Solo por eso?

Ulrich: Así es. Kairi estuvo molestando al director, y este tiene muy poca paciencia. De modo que les echó a todos.

Fiscal: Sr. Thomas, ¿quién es Kairi?

Al preguntar aquello el chico se tensó.

Ulrich: Bueno...ella es...una amiga.

Ten-shi-fu:"No sé si con esta declaración llegaremos a alguna parte...¿Uh?"

El peliazul miró al espadachín. Este le estaba haciendo señas en señal de que tenía algo que contarle. El chico asintió al peliverde y levantó la mano.

Ten-shi-fu: Señoría...

Juez:¿Sí?

Ten-shi-fu:¿Podría solicitar un pequeño descanso? Tengo que hablar con mi cliente.

Fiscal: Ja, que morro. No puedes pedir una pausa así, por la cara.

Juez: Bueno, la verdad es que este juicio se está alargando más de lo que creía...está bien. Concedo un descanso de 10 minutos.

Fuera del juzgado...

Ten-shi-fu:¿Qué era eso que querías contarme?

Zoro: Ten-shi-fu, cuando el juez ha mencionado a Kairi,Ulrich se ha puesto muy tenso.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Y?

Zoro: No estoy seguro de que tenga mucho que ver con el caso...pero Ulrich estaba enamorado de esa chica.

Ten-shi-fu(frunciendo el ceño):¿De Kairi?

Este asintió.

Zoro:¿ Puedo darte mi opinión?

Ten-shi-fu(asintiendo):Por supuesto.

Zoro: Creo que Ulrich tiene algo en contra de mí.

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿EH?!

Zoro: Cuando le conocí, Kairi no dejaba de engancharse a mi brazo y hubo un momento en el que sentí que ese tipo...me miraba de forma extraña...

Ten-shi-fu: Con que sí ¿eh? Oye Zoro,¿recuerdas que ropa llevaba ayer puesta ese tal Ulrich?

Zoro(pensativo):Creo que...una camiseta blanca...pantalones negros...también recuerdo que tenía un cuchillo metido en una funda que se ataba a la cintura y una gorra y un fular, ambas cosas eran de color verde oscuro.

Ten-shi-fu(tomando nota):Camiseta, pantalones negros, un cuchillo y una gorra y un fular verde oscu...

Al repasar aquello este s sobresaltó.

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!0o0

Zoro(tapándose los oídos):Chico...¿que pasa?

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿CÓMO NO ME DISTE ESOS DATOS EN EL TRIBUNAL?!

Zoro: Porque no me habías preguntado.

Ten-shi-fu:¡IDIOTA!¡SI ME LO HUBIERAS DICHO HACE TIEMPO QUE HABRÍAMOS ACABADO?!

Zoro:¡OYE TÚ!¡A MÍ NADIE ME LLAMA IDIOTA!

Ten-shi-fu(pasando de él sonriente):Bueno, la cosa es que ya tengo claro lo que pasó.

Zoro(relajándose):¿En serio?

Ten-shi-fu: Se acaba el descanso, vamos a dentro.

Este se giró, pero antes de volver a entrar dijo.

Ten-shi-fu: Por cierto...

Zoro:¿Uh?

Ten-shi-fu: De modo que dejas que esa tal Kairi se te enganche del brazo ¿eh?

Zoro se quedó confuso y Ten-shi-fu sonrió.

Ten-shi-fu: Lo sabía.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Ten-shi-fu: Dejas que cualquier tía te tire los tejos. Eres un cerdo.

Zoro:¿Qué?

Ten-shi-fu: Tienes que dejar de jugar con Tashigi. No quiero que te tomes confianzas con ella.

Zoro:¡Eh tú, espera!

Ten-shi-fu(cabreado):¡NO QUIERO QUE LA ROMPAS!¡SI LA HACES SUFRIR JURO QUE TE MATO!

Zoro se posó frente al peliazul muy serio y amenazador.

Zoro:¿Vamos a ser sinceros?

Este miró al peliverde igual de serio y contestó.

Ten-shi-fu: Sí.

Hubo un largo silencio ya que Zoro no sabía si decirlo o no, pero al final salió.

Zoro: Estoy enamorado de tu hermana.

Este se quedó callado unos segundos y le contestó.

Ten-shi-fu(seriamente):Ella también.

Cuando dijo eso Zoro se quedó de piedra completamente sonrojado y sin saber que decir. Afortunadamente Ten-shi-fu volvió a hablarle.

Ten-shi-fu: Ya no sé que hacer para alejarla de ti.

Zoro: Pero...¿porque?,¿Por qué lo haces?

Este se apoyó en la pared junto al espadachín y contestó.

Ten-shi-fu: Si hubieras estado con nosotros todos estos años no me habría opuesto ante nada.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Ten-shi-fu: No me malinterpretes. Creo que vales mucho.

Zoro:¿Qué valgo mucho?

Ten-shi-fu: Dime una cosa Roronoa.

Zoro:¿Que?

Este se quedó callado unos segundos hasta que finalmente preguntó.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Crees que Tashigi llenaría todo el vacío que hay en ti?

Zoro(confuso):¿Qué?

Este le dio una media sonrisa y contestó.

Ten-shi-fu: Piénsalo, entonces encontrarás la respuesta.

El peliazul abrió la puerta del juzgado y entró.

* * *

Juez: Bien, acabemos con esto cuanto antes. Sr. Thomas, siga con su declaración por favor.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo):No hace falta su señoría.

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al peliazul.

Juez:¿Qué quiere decir Sr. Segawa?

Ten-shi-fu: Sr. Thomas...

Ulrich:¿Sí?  
Ten-shi-fu:¿Porque no me habla de su relación con esa tal Kairi?

Ulrich se puso muy tenso y nervioso.

Ten-shi-fu: O mejor aun...podría contarnos la razón por la que asesinó a Heinrich Bräught.

Todos:¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!0o0

Ulrich:¡¿Q...que estás diciendo?!Yo no he matado a nadie!

Ten-shi-fu: Ulrich Thomas...

Ulrich:¡¿QUÉ?!

Ten-shi-fu: Estaba enamorado de Kairi,¿no es cierto?

Ulrich:¡¿EH?!

Ten-shi-fu: Señoría, creo que la situación ha cambiado mucho.

Juez:¿Qué quiere decir?

Ten-shi-fu: Está es mi teoría del crimen. El asesinato del Sr. Bräugth no estaba previsto.

Juez:¡¿QUÉ?!

Ten-shi-fu: Permítame mostrarles las pruebas. Un jarrón, el megáfono de la víctima, un reloj digital y el nombre de mi cliente ensangrentado. Permítanme que les de una hipótesis.

Juez:¿Una hipótesis?

Fiscal(sonriendo):No acertará. Una suposición carece de pruebas.

Ten-shi-fu: Me temo que no mi querido fiscal.

Todos:¡¿Uh?!

Ten-shi-fu: Bien. Parece ser que este tipo estaba enamorado de aquella chica llamada Kairi.

Todos: Uh...

Ten-shi-fu: Mi cliente me contó que aquella chica suele ser muy cariñosa con él, quizá demasiado. Al ver aquella escena entre el acusado y aquella chica, el Sr. Thomas se puso muy celoso,(mirando a Ulrich) ¿Me equivoco?

Ulrich:Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Ten-shi-fu: El caso es que cuando la Srita. Kairi fue a ver como rodaban la película, estuvo interrumpiendo el rodaje haciendo que el director Heinrich Bräught se enfureciera. De modo que ordenó al Sr. Thomas de muy mala manera que sacara a la chica y a todos sus compañeros del estudio.

Ulrich(sonriendo):Ja, cuenta algo que no sepamos.

Ten-shi-fu: A ese punto quería llegar.

Ulrich:¿Eh?

Ten-shi-fu: Sr. Thomas,¿que hizo tras expulsar a los marines?

Ulrich:¿Eh? Bueno...yo...me dirigí al camerino de Richard.

Juez: ¿Al camerino del Sr. MC Donall?¿Para que?

Ulrich: Tenía que avisarle de que llegaba tarde al ensayo.

Ten-shi-fu: Y ahí fue cuando...¡ASESINÓ A LA VÍCTIMA!

Todos:¿PERO PORQUE?!

Ten-shi-fu: Tengo mis propias pruebas...

Juez:¿Por que no sigue con su hipótesis?

Ten-shi-fu: Muy bien. Cuando este consiguió sacar a los marines y exploradores del estudio, Heinrich Bräught le estaba culpando todo el rato de haberles dejado entrar, seguramente diciéndole que por su culpa habían tenido que atrasar el rodaje.

Ulrich: Bueno, sí. Hizo algo parecido pero...¿a dónde quiere llegar con eso?

Ten-shi-fu: Es simple. Usted mismo admitió que a pesar de no saber su nombre, le trataba fatal. Mi hipótesis es que cuando usted se dirigía a los pasillos para avisar al Sr. MC Donall, llevaba consigo al Sr. Bräught detrás.

Todos:¡¿Qué?!

Ulrich(nervioso):¡¿Co...CÓMO?!

Ten-shi-fu:"Se está poniendo nervioso, eso me facilita las cosas..."/Creo que el Sr. Bräught le estaba siguiendo por los pasillos, entonces, ahí fue cuando le mató.

Ulrich:¿Y eso porque iba a hacerlo?

Ten-shi-fu: Por estrés.

Todos:¡¿EH?!

Ulrich(cada vez más nervioso):Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...

Ten-shi-fu: En efecto. Cuando se dirigió al camerino, el Sr. Bräught le estaba gritando una y otra vez. Mi suposición es que le estaba poniendo de los nervios entre tanta crítica y al final no pudo más. De modo que cogió el jarrón del pasillo y...¡CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSSH! Se lo estampó en la cabeza.

Juez:¡¿QUÉ...?!

Fiscal:¡¿SE LO...?!

Zoro:¡¿ESTAMPÓ...?!

Todos:¡¿EN LA CABEZA?!

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo):Así es.

Ulrich:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Todos:¿Uh?

Ulrich empezó a reírse sin parar, lo que le incomodó bastante al peliazul.

Ten-shi-fu(de morros como un niño pequeño):¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

Ulrich:¡Que suposición más estúpida!

Ten-shi-fu:¿Eh?

Ulrich(nervioso):¡Haber listillo!¡La víctima fue apuñalada!¡Y que me dices del testigo?!El vio claramente una bandana!

Ten-shi-fu: Ja,ja,ja...déjeme acabar.

Ulrich:¡¿EH?!

Ten-shi-fu: Usted pudo apuñalar a la víctima sin ningún problema. Mi cliente me contó que tenía un cuchillo en una funda atada a la cintura. Probablemente lo usaría para arreglar algo del decorado.

Ulrich:¡ESO NO DICE NADA!

Ten-shi-fu: Claro que sí. Cuando le estampó el jarrón, la víctima no quedó del todo inconsciente.

Todos:¿Uh?

Ten-shi-fu: Usted estaba muy nervioso cuando se dio cuenta de que le había estampado el jarrón en la cabeza. Fue un impulso que tuvo.

Ulrich:¿Eh?

Ten-shi-fu: Pero el Sr. Bräught aun podía reaccionar. Lo que hizo la víctima fue coger el megáfono para pedir ayuda. Pero usted sabía que si llamaba a alguien podría meterse en problemas. De modo que pensó la solución más rápida, matarlo. Desenfundó el cuchillo y se lo apuñaló para que de ese modo no pudiera hablar.

Ulrich:¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fiscal:¡ESO ES ESTÚPIDO!¡ENTONCES PORQUE APARECIÓ EL NOMBRE DE RORONOA ZORO ESCRITO CON SANGRE?!

Ten-shi-fu: Cuando el Sr. Thomas lo mató, estaba muy nervioso, no quería ser descubierto, de modo que tendría que culpar a alguien.

Zoro(sin entenderlo):Pero...¿porque a mí?

Ten-shi-fu: Zoro...

Zoro:¿Eh?

Ten-shi-fu: Cuando Kairi se te enganchó del brazo, tú mismo dijiste que te miró de una forma extraña. Lo más seguro es que cogiera la mano de la víctima y escribiera con sangre tu nombre para culparte como venganza por haber conquistado a su amada.

Todos se quedaron de piedra.¿Realmente había ocurrido eso?

Juez: Pero...Sr. Segawa...el testigo dijo que había visto claramente una bandana verde oscura.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo):Esa ya es otra su señoría.

Juez:¿Eh?

Ten-shi-fu: Según mi cliente, y todos los presentes estarán de acuerdo, el Sr. Thomas llevaba una gorra y un fular, las dos cosas eran de color verde oscuro.

Todos:¿Eh?

Ten-shi-fu: Al Sr. MC Donall le engañó su propia vista. Entre la oscuridad, no se percató de que en realidad era una gorra, solo que de lejos parecería una bandana, porque el fular también se veía, de modo que hacía parecer un pañuelo.

Ulrich:¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Este se sobresaltó muchísimo.

Ulrich:¡ESTÁ BIEN!¡LO MATÉ YO!¡LA HIPÓTESIS DE ESE CRÍO ES CIERTA!

Todos:¡¿EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!0O0

Ulrich:¡ASÍ ES!¡LO HICE PARA QUE ARRESTARAN A ESE CHAVAL DEL PELO VERDE!¡NO ENTIENDO COMO HA PODIDO CONQUISTAR A KAIRI!  
Zoro:¡ESTÁS LOCO!

Ulrich:¡LO ESTOY!¡TODOS ESTAMOS UN POCO LOCOS!¡WUADABADABADABADABADA!

Este empezó a dar vueltas por todo el juzgado con cara de psicópata y hablando en un idioma extraño.

Zoro:¡HA PERDIDO LA CABEZA!

Juez:¡DIOS MÍO!¡LLAMEN AL PSIQUIATRA!

Media hora más tarde, Ulrich ya estaba en una ambulancia, atado a una camilla. Y el juez se dispuso a emitir su veredicto.

Juez: En fin...este ha sido un caso de lo más raro. Pero le doy mi enhorabuena Sr. Segawa. Nos ha demostrado que los abogados que han estudiado al norte de Grand Line son muy eficaces.

Ten-shi-fu: Vaya...gracias./"No me lo puedo creer...he ganado un caso sin ser abogado. Me siento lleno de satisfacción."

Juez: Bien, declaro a Roronoa Zoro...no culpable.

Todos:¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

Neji(posando su mano sobre el hombro del peliazul):¡MUY BIEN TÍO!¡ASÍ SE HACE!

Hinata: Lo has hecho realmente bien Ten-shi-fu.

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡GRACIAS!

Gemelos:¡ERES EL MEJOR ABOGADO FALSO DEL MUNDO!

Grupo de exploradores:¡YA TE DIGO TÍO!

Smoker:¡SABÍA QUE LO CONSEGUIRÍAS!

Se había hecho de noche. Todos se encontraban felicitando al peliazul por su gran actuación en el juzgado, todos menos...

Tashigi(sonriendo):Menos mal que se ha arreglado todo.

Zoro(ídem):Sí...puede que incluso llegue a ser abogado de verdad algún día.

Tashigi: No, no creo que ese tema vaya mucho con él.

Zoro: Puede que tengas razón. Demasiado grosero para ese trabajo.

Tashigi:¿Grosero?¿Quién le ha estado llamando viejo al juez durante toda la sesión?

Zoro(sonriendo):Vale...tienes razón. Yo soy más grosero.

Estos se miraron el uno al otro y Tashigi le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Tashigi: Me alegra que estés bien Zoro.

Zoro se sonrojó un poco y acarició la mano de Tashigi.

Zoro Yo también…y...me alegro de que hayáis confiado en mí.

Al final, la caricia del espadachín terminó por ser un enlace de manos entre ambos espadachines. Estos miraban al frente, muy sonrojados, pero sin soltarse.

Zoro:"Creo que ya es hora de dejar las cosas claras..."/Tashigi...

Tashigi(alzando su vista al espadachín):¿Uh?

Zoro la miró directamente a los ojos y dejó sus nervios de lado.

Zoro: Hasta ahora no estaba seguro de si podría ser capaz de expresar lo que siento...

Tashigi:………….

Zoro:...Por ti.

Tashigi(sonrojada):¿Eh?

Este se puso frente a ella y la miró cara a cara seriamente.

Zoro:Tashigi Segawa...

Tashigi(cada vez más nerviosa):Uh...¿sí?

Zoro: Estoy enamorado de...

Kairi(abalanzándose sobre el joven):¡ZOROOOOO!

La rubia apareció de golpe en la conversación abrazando fuertemente a Zoro.

Kairi:¡Cuánto me alegro de que te hayan declarado inocente!

El joven no se movió ni un ápice y miró a la chica seriamente.

Zoro:Kairi,¿te importaría dejarlo para otro momento? Tashigi y yo estamos hablando.

Kairi:¿Oh?¿Tashigi y tú?

La peliazul miró al espadachín impresionada. Nunca había visto hablarle así a la chica. La rubia no se lo tomó en serio y empezó a acariciarle la cara.

Kairi(sobando al peliverde):No te hagas el duro Zorrito...sabes que no hay secretos entre nosotros ¿verdad?

Al decir aquello, la espadachina se puso muy seria.

Tashigi: Vaya Zoro...ya veo que se lo cuentas todo.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Tashigi(sonriendo):Supongo que tendréis muchos mimos que daros después de todo lo que ha pasado.

Esta se retiró saliendo de allí. Zoro se quedó unos segundos pensativo.

Zoro(separándose de Kairi):¡Espera Tashigi!

El joven salió tras ella dejando al resto de los marines mirando aquella escenita.

Al otro lado...

Shigeru(mirando el reloj):¿Qué tal te encuentras Yamsha?

Yamsha:¿Eh?

Shigeru(señalando la ventana): Hay luna llena.

Este miró la luna y suspiró.

Yamsha: Creo...que puedo aguantar un poco más...

La rubia le cogió las manos preocupada.

Shigeru:¿Estás seguro?

Yamsha se sonrojó un poco.

Shigeru: Puedes pedirme ayuda.¿Quieres que salgamos a cazar algo?

Yamsha:¿Eh?

Shigeru(sonriendo):Sabes que puedo borrar de la memoria de la gente lo ocurrido. Así que puedes chupar toda la sangre que quieras.

Yamsha sonrió, cogió la mano de Shigeru y juntos corrieron a la salida.

Smoker:¿A dónde vais?

Yamsha(sonriendo):A extraer sangre. Volveremos tarde.

Smoker suspiró y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Smoker(como si fuera su padre):Está bien...pero cuidado con la sangre que extraéis. Shigeru, no dejes que Yamsha venga con sobredosis por el camino. Y partiremos mañana por la mañana, de modo que os quiero en el hotel antes de las 4:00 ¿ok?

Yamsha y Shigeru(saliendo por la puerta del juzgado):¡OK!

Smoker: Ah...que bonito las fugas entre parejas a la caza de presas.

Hati: No me gusta como ha sonado eso de...a la caza de presas...¬.¬

* * *

Zoro:¡Tashigi!

El chico había seguido corriendo a la peliazul hasta el hotel. Estos se encontraban cruzando la alta y larga terraza del exterior cuando Zoro ya no aguantó más y la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca atrayéndola hasta él.

Zoro(enfadado):¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Tashigi(incómoda):Nada.

Zoro:¡¿Por qué sales corriendo cada vez que Kairi me habla?!No lo entiendo!

Tashigi(intentando que la soltara):No es por nada en especial.

Zoro:¡PENSABA QUE CONFIÁBAS EN MÍ!¡SI TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA DÍMELO!

Tashigi: Yo...no puedo.

Zoro:¡¿NO PUEDES QUÉ?!

Tashigi: Yo...yo...

Esta notó como unas lágrimas recorrían su cara y empezó llorar.

Zoro:¡NO LLORES!¡DIME QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA!

Tashigi:¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE ELLA NO HABLA CONTIGO ZORO!¡LO ÚNICO QUE HACE ES SOBARTE!

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ?!

Tashigi:¡NO SOPORTO VERTE EN ESE ESTADO!¡DEJANDO QUE TE PIROPEÉ TODO EL RATO!¡INTENTO AGUANTAROS, DE VERDAD...PERO AL FINAL SIEMPRE CEDO!¡NUNCA CONSIGO REPRIMIR MI ODIO HACIA ESA CHICA!

Zoro:¡¿PORQUÉ?!

Tashigi:¡PORQUE NO QUIERO COMPARTIRTE CON ELLA!

Esta se quedó de piedra ante lo que había dicho. Lo había soltado todo de un tirón sin pensar en las consecuencias. Alzó un momento la vista al peliverde y se dio cuenta de que este le estaba sonriendo.

Tashigi(secándose las lágrimas de morros):¿Por qué sonríes?¿Tan patética estoy siendo?

Este se acercó a ella y le puso la mano por su mejilla para poder secarle una de sus lágrimas.

Zoro(sonriendo):Para nada. No estás siendo patética Tashigi. Estás siendo una cría.

Tashigi(confusa):¿Qué?

Zoro(sonriendo):¿Cómo has podido pensar por un momento que esa tía me atraía? No es mi tipo. Demasiado pelota para mi gusto.

Tashigi:¿Eh?

Zoro: Lo que yo quiero es...una chica con cerebro.

Tashigi:Zoro...

Zoro: Quiero una chica que me regañe cada vez que hago alguna estupidez, que...sea cabezota, que tenga un carácter duro y...que cuide de mí en los momentos malos.

Esta se quedó completamente callada y este siguió.

Zoro(acercándose cada vez más a su rostro):Y...sobre todo...quiero que esa chica...seas tú.

Al decir aquello Tashigi se puso completamente roja. No sabía que contestar, ni como reaccionar ante aquella directa, muy directa declaración. Este le había agarrado de la cintura sin dejar que escapara. Un silencio eterno invadió la terraza hasta que Zoro dijo...

Zoro: No entiendo porque te haces la idea de compartirme...

Este se le acercó todavía más y ella no pudo dejar de mirarlo.

Zoro:...Cuando soy solamente tuyo.

Este posó primero un pequeño y corto beso en los labios de la espadachina para ver que reacción tenía, y si no era correspondido, para que le diera tiempo a rechazarlo. Pero ella no se movió ni un milímetro, no hizo absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Estos dos se miraron atentamente a los ojos y volvieron a besarse, esta vez fue un beso muuuuuuuuuuuucho más largo y satisfactorio para los dos. Ambos espadachines mostraban su amor el uno por el otro bajo la luz de la luna, y aquella noche, iba a ser la más larga de todas sus vidas.

**Continuará...**

**¡BIEEEEEEEEEN!O ¡POR FIN ACABÉ ESTE CAPÍTULO! XD, EL MÁS LARGO DE TODOS. PERO ESPERO QUE ESTE FINAL HAYA COMPENSADO, ME GUSTARÍA SABER SUS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO(del final ¿eh? Que ya sé que este capítulo ha sido pesado, se me ha hecho pesado hasta a mí), DÉJENME REVIEWS PORFI...**


	23. Chapter Extra 2:Una misión espía en

**

* * *

**

Capitulo

** Extra 2: Una misión espía en Berlín.**

7:15 am, hotel.

Había pasado un día desde lo ocurrido en el juzgado. Todos dormían apaciblemente en sus habitaciones, todos menos uno que se tuvo que despertar por motivos personales.

Hideaki(despertando medio dormido):Uh...necesito ir al baño.

El rubio se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño que había en la habitación de los hombres(es que dormían todos los chicos juntos). Una vez hizo sus asuntillos personales, se dispuso volver a la cama; pero...

Hideaki(mirando el despertador):"¿Ya son las 7:15? Dentro de media hora se despertarán todos, si vuelvo a dormirme me quedaré pegado a las sábanas, y eso me da mucha pereza..."

El joven se quedó unos instantes meditando y al final suspiró.

Hideaki:"Voy a desayunar. Realmente es genial no ser tú quién prepara el desayuno en los hoteles ."

Este salió de la habitación y fue por el pasillo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de bajar las escaleras oyó como la puerta de su habitación se abría. Hideaki se escondió en una esquina para ver quién se había despertado tan temprano, hasta que...

Hideaki(escondido en una esquina):"¿Zoro?"

En efecto. El espadachín había salido de la habitación. Hideaki suspiró.

Hideaki:"Vaya...debo de haberle despertado sin querer. Supongo que bajará para ver si estoy."

Pero en vez de hacer eso, el peliverde se paró en la puerta de al lado. El rubio frunció el ceño.

Hideaki:"¿Qué hará este tío parándose frente a la puerta de las chicas?"

Hideaki siguió observando al espadachín. Este miraba de un lado a otro asegurándose de que no había nadie. Entonces llamó a la puerta.

Hideaki(frunciendo el ceño):"¿Piensa despertarlas a estas horas? Aún es pronto, pueden dormir un poco más..."

La puerta se abrió y Tashigi salió con una amplia sonrisa. Ambos espadachines bajaron las escaleras(por si no lo recuerdan, Hideaki sigue escondido tras una esquina).El cocinero se quedó más confuso de lo que ya estaba.

Hideaki:"¿Habrán quedado Tashigi y él en despertarse antes para comenzar su entrenamiento diario?"  
Este lo meditó unos segundos y esa fue la única respuesta lógica que le vino a la cabeza. De modo que dio un suspiro más, y se dirigió a la cocina.

7:45 am, cafetería del hotel.

Akira(bostezando):Buenos días...

Hideaki: Hola Akira.

Akira(mirando la mesa llena de comida):Vaya,¿ya has cogido el desayuno?

Hideaki: Sí, me he despertado un poco más pronto.

Akira(mirando sonriente las tortitas que había en la mesa):¿Ah sí?

Este se sentó en la mesa. Estaban completamente a solas y Hideaki miró fijamente por la puerta con la esperanza de que el espadachín apareciera.

Akira(percatándose de su observación a la puerta):¿Ocurre algo Hide?

Hideaki:……Akira...

Akira(dándole un sorbo a su taza de café):¿Uh?

Hideaki:¿Crees que Zoro y Tashigi están saliendo a escondidas?

Akira(escupiendo todo el café recién sorbido en la cara del rubio):¡¿Qué?!

* * *

Shigeru:¿Qué si Zoro y Tashigi salen juntos a escondidas?

Amelia:¿De dónde habéis sacado eso?

Shigeru y Amelia habían llegado a la cafetería y estaban hablando con los dos chicos.

Hideaki: Bueno...pensábamos que tú sabrías algo.

Shigeru:¿Y porque iba yo a saber eso?

Hideaki: Porque eres su mejor amiga.

Shigeru: Y tú eres el mejor amigo de Zoro, y no te ha dicho nada.

Amelia: Yo creo que os estáis imaginando cosas raras...No creo que Zoro y Tashigi estén saliendo.

Hideaki(girándose a la pelimorada):¡Pero yo les he visto salir a las 7:15 de la mañana!

Akira: No sé que deciros...

Shigeru(pensativa):Uh...interesante...algo me dice que estos dos se traen algo entre manos.

Hideaki:¡Sí!¡Tú también lo crees ¿verdad?!

Shigeru:¡Tenemos que conseguir pistas!

Hideaki:¡Sí!

Mientras estos dos seguían buscando la forma de llegar a una prueba concluyente, Akira y Amelia seguían desayunando.

Akira(muy serio):Yo creo que si las conclusiones de estos dos son ciertas, Zoro y Tashigi lo van a pasar muy mal.

Amelia:¿Por qué?

El rubio miró al techo y suspiró.

Akira(suspirando):Bueno...aunque duela reconocerlo, Zoro sigue teniendo otra vida completamente distinta a esta.

Amelia:¿Lo dices por lo de los Mugiwara?

Akira: Eso es. Zoro es un mestizo...pero ante todo sigue siendo un pirata. Cuando todo esto acabe vete a saber lo que pasará.

Amelia: Uh...

Akira: Si Zoro y Tashigi están enamorados, que es lo más probable, tendrán que despedirse un día u otro. Siguen teniendo formas muy distintas de pensar respecto a la justicia.

Amelia(seria):Hum...nuestra vida es mucho más fácil, que bien. Debe de ser terrible enamorarse de alguien de diferente ecuanimidad, no puedes compartir los mismos intereses.

Akira desvió la mirada de Amelia incómodo. Parece ser que ese comentario le había fastidiado bastante. Mientras tanto, Shigeru y Hideaki seguían a lo suyo.

Hideaki:¡¿Y porque no se lo preguntamos a Yamsha?!Él suele tener secretos con Tashigi ¿no?!

Shigeru: No, a Yamsha déjale en paz. Últimamente estoy consiguiendo que vuelva a recobrar la sonrisa desde aquel incidente en Dinamarca y lo último que necesita en estos momentos es estrés.

Hideaki:¿Y que propones que hagamos? ¬.¬

Shigeru(guiñándole un ojo):Muy fácil. Solo tenemos que esperar a que salgan a la calle. Será el momento perfecto para espiarles...

Hideaki,Akira y Amelia:¿Espiarles?

Shigeru(sonriendo):Sí. Lo haremos dentro de unas horas, cuando salgan a la calle.

Akira: Si es que salen...¬¬

10:23 am, sala de estar del hotel.

Lee(bostezando):Nee-san...estoy aburrido...

Zuriñe(ídem):Yo también...

Hikaru:Uh...

Kaoru(tumbado en el sofá mientras pasa canales de la tele):Podríamos ver la tele. Pero todo lo dicen en Alemán.

Zuriñe: Pues claro,¿Qué esperabas?¿Que hablaran nuestro idioma?¬¬

Hikaru:Uh…

Lee(tumbándose sobre Kaoru):Jooooo...yo quiero hacer algo divertido.

Kaoru(aplastado por el cejudo):¡¿Quieres quitarte de encima idiota?!

Hikaru:¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!

El pelirrojo dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa y se levantó de su sillón.

Hikaru:¡Estamos en Berlín!¡Se supone que tenemos que comer comida basura y beber cerveza hasta el amanecer!

Lee(aun sobre Kaoru):¡ES CIERTO!

Kaoru(empezando a mosquearse):¡ESTOY DE ACUERDO!¡PERO BAJATE DE UNA VEZ!

Hikaru(mostrando una brillante tarjeta):¡COJAMOS LA TARJETA DE CRÉDITO Y GASTEMONOS UN PORRÓN DE DINERO!

Zuriñe: Ya...¿Y que harás con los gastos?¬¬

Hikaru(seriamente):¡LOS PAGARÁ SMOKER!

Zuriñe:¡¿CÓMO PUEDES TENER TANTO MORRO?!

Mientras…

Smoker:¡ACHISSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Hati: Tío...¿estás bien?

Smoker: Sí, sí. Este estornudo ha sido repentino.(Sonriendo inocentemente)Seguramente alguien estará hablando de mí jejeje...

* * *

Hideaki y el resto de los marines estaba en la entrada del hotel, esperando a que alguno de los dos espadachines apareciera.

Shigeru(poniéndose las lentes):Hay que ponerse unas gafas de sol...y una gabardina por encima.

Akira(con una gotita estilo anime):Shigeru..¿por que te disfrazas así?

Shigeru(sonriendo pícaramente):Está muy claro. Vamos a hacer de detectives.

Amelia(con otra gotita estilo anime):¿No crees que así llamas mucho la atención?

Hideaki: Sí, es verdad. Pero...

Akira y Amelia:¿Uh?

Estos dos se giraron para ver al cocinero y se dieron cuenta de que llevaba unas gafas con bigote postizo y una gabardina como la de Shigeru.

Hideaki(sonriendo):Es muy divertido.

Shigeru(ídem):¿Verdad?

Akira y Amelia:¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN?!

Shigeru(señalando la puerta giratoria):¡AH!¡Mirad!

Todos dirigieron su vista hasta la puerta giratoria y a través de ella vieron fuera del hotel a dos personas. Zoro y Tashigi se encontraban allí mirando una cosa.

Tashigi(mirando un mapa):Uh...creo que podríamos pasar por distintos sitios. Berlín es muy grande, no nos va a dar tiempo a verlo entero.

Zoro(ídem):Sí, puede que tengas razón...bueno, en ese caso iremos a dónde tu quieras.

Tashigi:¿Eh?

Zoro: Has vivido aquí cuando eras pequeña. Supongo que habrá sitios que te gustaría visitar a toda costa ¿no?

Tashigi: La verdad es que sí.

Zoro(quitándola el mapa):Pues ya está. Pasaremos por esos sitios y luego ya veremos que hacer con el tiempo que nos sobre.

Tashigi:¿Estás seguro Zoro?

Zoro(tranquilamente):Claro, tenemos todo el día libre. Y a mí me da igual si voy a estar contigo –o–

La peliazul se sonrojó un poco y sonrió.

Tashigi:¿Sabes? A pesar de que dices esas cosas en un tono frío y distante, te me haces muy tierno.

El espadachín se ruborizó un poco con un aire un tanto serio y Tashigi rió.

Zoro(sonrojado y de morros):No entiendo que es lo que te hace tanta gracia. Yo soy así, no me sale eso de ser empalagoso.

Tashigi: No digo que sea malo. Es más...

Esta se agarró del brazo de Zoro y sonrió.

Tashigi: Me gusta.

El peliverde le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y se marcharon de la entrada cogiditos de la mano. Akira observó aquella escena.

Akira: No he entendido nada de lo que han dicho, pero me parece que iban cogidos de la mano.¿Que creéis vosotros chicos?

Pero no hubo respuesta. El rubio se giró y vio a sus otros compañeros mirando el cristal boquiabiertos.

Akira:¿Qué narices estáis mirando?

Shigeru,Hideaki y Amelia: Uahhhh...

Akira:¿Eh?

Este observó el cristal. Fuera había un hombre obeso de peso excesivo. Sus compañeros lo miraban asombrados.

Hideaki:¡¿Habéis visto que gordo está ese tío?!

Shigeru:¡¿Cuánta grasa creéis que habrá en ese cuerpo?!

Amelia:¡Debe de pesar 200 kg, por lo menos!

Akira(igual de asombrado):Pues sí...pero...(acordándose de a lo que habían ido)¡¿QUÉ COJONES ESTÁIS HACIENDO?!IBAMOS A ESPÍAR A ESOS DOS!¡LO HABÉIS OLVIDADO?!

Yamsha llegó a la cafetería y buscó a alguien con la mirada, aun así no daba con aquella persona. Este vio a su hermano sentado en la mesa junto a Neji y Kiba.

Yamsha(sentándose frente a él):Ten-shi-fu,¿has visto a Shigeru?

Ten-shi-fu: No. Creo que había bajado a desayunar con Amelia, pero de eso ya hace un buen rato.

Neji:¿Para que la estás buscando?

Yamsha: La verdad es que...me gustaría comentarla algo.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Sobre que?

Yamsha(sonriendo pícaramente):Ya lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.

Ten-shi-fu(frunciendo el ceño):¿Uh?

Kiba(hablando por el móvil):Sí...seguro que se te da de maravilla….Sí, claro, no me cuesta nada mujer.

Yamsha:¿Uh?¿Con quién habla?

Ten-shi-fu: Al parecer, Kiba ha hecho muy buenas migas con esa actriz que interpreta a la médium de Ace Attorney.

Yamsha:¿Con Maya Bräugth?

Neji: Así es, desde el juicio de ayer no han dejado de hablar. Y esa chica tiene al tonto este embobado.

Yamsha:¿Y eso?

Ten-shi-fu:¿Encima lo preguntas? Tú solo fíjate en él.

El peliazul miró al castaño y se percató de que este sonreía como un tonto.

Kiba(sonriendo como si fuera estúpido):Entonces dices que quedemos a las 12:00 ¿no? Podríamos ir a comer juntos.

Yamsha,Ten-shi-fu y Neji:Uh...

Kiba: Sin problema, en seguida estoy contigo, nos vemos en el estudio. Bye!

Este se levantó de la mesa con una amplia sonrisa y miró a sus compañeros.

Kiba: Os veré por la tarde, he quedado con Maya.

Ten-shi-fu(con una maliciosa sonrisa):Pufff,¿has oído eso Neji?¡Ha quedado con Maya!

Neji(ídem):¡Ya ves!¡Kiba sale con chicas después de todo!

Kiba(de morros):¿Qué estáis insinuando?

Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo pícaramente):Te apuesto 10 pavos a que no te la ligas.

Kiba(haciendo una mueca):¿Qué? No, no pienso apostar eso.

Ten-shi-fu(imitando a una gallina): Coahhhh,coah,coah,coah, gallina...Sabes que te vas a quedar a dos velas.

Neji(ídem):Fijo que te dará puerta.

Kiba no soportó que se rieran de él, de modo que se giró al resto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kiba(sonriendo):Haber si me entero...¿El grupo de los "No me como una rosca" me está retando?¿A mí?

Ten-shi-fu: Ja...

Kiba: Vale, acepto la apuesta. Os aseguro que la tía caerá rendida a mis pies en menos de 24 horas.

Ten-shi-fu(irónicamente):Sí claro...

Kiba: Os dejo. Voy a prepararme para la seducción.

Este se dispuso a marcharse y Akamaru se fue tras él. Pero Kiba frunció el ceño y le acarició la cabeza al perro.

Kiba: Lo siento chico. Pero hoy no puedes venir conmigo, esto es una cita ¿entiendes?

Akamaru:¿Uh?

Kiba: Quédate con Ten-shi-fu,¿de acuerdo?

El perro asintió triste y se puso al lado del peliazul, este por otra parte se despidió de él con un vacile.

Ten-shi-fu(bromeando):¡Hasta la vista Terminator!

Neji: JAJAJAJA

Kiba(a regañadientes):Idiotas...

* * *

Hideaki:¿Los ves?

Shigeru:Chssssssss...calla. Están hablando.

Los marines estaban en el metro siguiendo a los dos espadachines. Estos dos estaban cuatro o cinco asientos más adelante.

Amelia:¿Entiendes lo que dicen?

Shigeru: No. Habrá que acercarse más a ellos.

Estos pasaron por debajo de los asientos hasta llegar dos butacas atrás de los jóvenes. Zoro y Tashigi iban de pie, ya que el metro estaba completamente lleno.

Hideaki(sentándose junto a un hombre y arrebatándole el periódico):Disculpe señor,¿me presta el periódico un momento?

Hombre:¡Eh!

Hideaki(susurrando e intentando taparse el rostro con el periódico):En seguida se lo devuelvo, de verás.

Hombre(cruzado de brazos y de morros):Hay que ver el morro que tienen los jóvenes de hoy en día.

La rubia apareció bajo el asiento del hombre y se sentó entre él y Hideaki.

Shigeru: Disculpe,¿puede hacerme un hueco?

Hombre:¡Pero bueno!¡Esto ya es demasiado!

Hideaki y Shigeru(al hombre):Cshhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Hombre(enojado):¡Oíd mocosos!¡A mí nadie me hace callar!

Akira y Amelia(en los asientos de atrás):¿Podéis escuchar lo que dicen?

Shigeru: Ahora os digo...

La rubia los miró atentamente tras su disfraz, con gafas de sol y una gabardina. Mientras, el cocinero les susurró a Akira y Amelia.

Hideaki: Esto solo puede ser una cita. Mirad a Zoro. No lleva la ropa de mendigo que usa siempre.

Amelia: Es verdad, y Tashigi no lleva puesta la cazadora.

Lo cierto es que ambos iban bastante arreglados. Zoro llevaba una sudadera azul oscura con unos pantalones raperos rasgados y unas deportivas de _Nike_. Tashigi por su parte tenía puesto un chaleco de invierno junto a un jersey celeste que llevaba por debajo y unos pantalones vaqueros con conversse negras(creo que la marca se escribe así.) Lo cierto es que llevar ese tipo de ropa allí era de lo más normal, ya que estaban en pleno invierno.

Akira: No sabía que Zoro tenía más ropa aparte de la que suele llevar...y de todos modos, nunca le he visto ir de compras.

Hideaki: Tengo una baga idea de quién, o mejor dicho,"quiénes" le han dado esa ropa ¬¬

Obviamente aquellas personas habrían sido los diseñadores de moda de la tripulación, Hikaru y Kaoru, quiénes últimamente se pasaban el día entero haciendo modelitos para Zoro ya que era el príncipe y según ellos, se merecía la mejor ropa del mundo.

Akira(sonriendo):Todo hay que decirlo, los gemelos tienen un gusto esplendido para la ropa. Puede que les pida alguna camisa hecha a medida.

Shigeru(susurrando):¡¿Queréis callaros?!Estoy intentando escuchar!

Akira y Hideaki: Lo siento.

Zoro y Tashigi(sonriéndose tiernamente el uno al otro):Jejejejeje...

Dos asientos más adelante.

Zoro(sonriendo):¿Qué quieres hacer luego? Es decir, primero vamos al centro. Pero supongo que se nos hará tarde para volver al hotel a la hora de comer.

Tashigi(ídem):Comeremos fuera. Un día es un día.

Zoro: Sin problemas.

Este sacó de su bolsillo una brillante tarjeta.

Tashigi:¿Qué es eso?

El peliverde sonrió.

Zoro: La tarjeta de crédito de Hati. Se la he cogido mientras dormía.

Tashigi(frunciendo el ceño):¿A Hati?

Zoro: Sí, tenía pensado quitársela a Smoker, pero al parecer no estaba en su bolsillo.(En estos momentos está en el de Hikaru, por si se olvidaron jejeje.)

Mientras...

Smoker y Hati:¡ACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS!

Hati(sonándose los mocos):Vaya...me has contagiado cabrón.

Smoker: Sí...que raro...

Volviendo a los dos espadachines...

Zoro: Por cierto...¿para que quieres ir al centro?,¿Ahí no suelen estar las tiendas?(haciendo una mueca):Porque yo odio ir de compras.

Tashigi(sonriendo):Tranquilo, yo solo hago las compras cuando hace falta. Quiero ir al centro porque de pequeña vivía allí.

Zoro:Uh...de acuerdo.

Tashigi(mirando las paradas):Nos bajamos en esta.

Zoro: Ok.

Pocos pasos atrás...

Shigeru:¡Ah!¡Vamos, que se marchan!

Estos bajaron a toda prisa; siempre y cuando haciendo todo posible para que los espadachines no les descubrieran. Por fortuna o desgracia para ellos, había bajado demasiada gente en aquella parada. Podrían pasar desapercibidos sin problemas; pero entre la multitud, sus objetivos apenas se hacían visibles.

Hideaki:¡Oh mierda!¡No les veo!

Shigeru:¡Yo tampoco!

Akira:¡Mierda!

Amelia:¡Salgamos por la salida Este!

* * *

Maya(sonriendo):Te agradezco que me acompañes al centro comercial Kiba. La verdad es que entre tanto trabajo, nunca tengo tiempo para mí.

Kiba: Tranquila. Lo importante ahora es que te quites toda la tensión de encima.

Esta bajó la mirada entristecida y el castaño la rodeó con el brazo.

Kiba: Tras la muerte de tu padre debes de estar muy dolida.

Maya(conteniendo sus lágrimas):A pesar de que era duro...apreciaba mucho a todos...Estoy segura de que nunca tuvo intención de agobiar tanto a Ulrich...

Kiba(sonriéndola dulcemente):Seguro que sí.

Este acercó su rostro intentando plantarle un beso en los labios. Pero entonces la morena apartó su cara bruscamente sin mala intención, ya que había visto...

Maya(mirando entusiasmada el escaparate):¡¿HAS VISTO QUE MARAVILLA DE VESTIDO PÚRPURA?!

Kiba(entre susurros):Que rápido se le ha pasado la depresión cuando ha visto ese vestido...(mirando el vestido y suspirando para si mismo)Además...ese color es una horterada.

* * *

Vendedor:¡Prueben las mejores salchichas alemanas del mundo!¡No encontrarán unas mejores!

Kaoru(acercándose al puesto babeando):Que hambre chicos...¿y si compramos algunas salchichas?

Vendedor: Coge una chico. Son de muestra.

Kaoru:¿En serio?

Vendedor(sonriendo):¡Claro!

Kaoru(cogiendo una felizmente):Vaya...muchas gracias. Aaaaaahhhh...(masticando)¡Que rico!

Zuriñe(cogiendo a Kaoru del brazo):Vamos Kaoru. No podemos detenernos a comer por el camino. Todavía es pronto.

Kaoru: Pero Zuriñe...eran gratis.(Sollozando)¿Por qué no me dejas comer nada antes de llegar al centro?

Zuriñe(secándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo):Lo siento...luego te invito a un gofre ¿vale?

Kaoru(como un niño pequeño):Vale.

Lee y Hikaru se encontraban unos pasos por delante de ellos.

Lee(mirando a los dos chicos):Kaoru y Zuriñe parecen uña y carne.(Girándose para ver al pelirrojo):¿No es genial que tu hermano se lleve bien con la chica que te gusta Hikaru?

En aquel instante, Lee deseó no haber formulado esa pregunta. Hikaru miraba cabizbajo la cera, y un aura de depresión invadía aquellos 3 centímetros que los separaban.

Lee(con una gotita estilo anime y algo asustado):¿Hikaru?

Este levantó su cabeza lentamente con una mirada de muerto.

Hikaru(con voz escalofriante):Lee...

Lee(más asustado aun):Di...Dime...

Hikaru: Que Kaoru y Zuriñe se lleven bien no quiere decir que haya nada especial entre ellos...¿verdad?

Lee:¿Eh?(entendiendo a lo que se referías):Ah…con que era eso.

Este sonrió al pelirrojo.

Lee: No tienes porque sentir celos. Kaoru nunca te quitaría a la chica que te gusta, y yo creo que Zuriñe solo lo ve como a un buen amigo.

Estos dos miraron tras ellos y vieron a la castaña sonriendo al chico que seguía sollozando.

Zuriñe(acariciándole la cabeza):Kaoru, me gustaría muchísimo tener un hermano como tú.

Hikaru y Lee:¡¿EHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Estos dos formaron una nueva aura de celos, cada uno con sus razones.

Lee(muy molesto):"¡¿Por qué sí quiere ser hermana de Kaoru y a mí nunca me dice eso?!"

Hikaru(ídem):"¡¿Por qué trata bien a todos los hombres menos a mí?!"

Kaoru y Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Estos miraron a los dos marines.

Kaoru(inocentemente):¿Pasa algo chicos?

Zuriñe(ídem):¿Porque ponéis esa cara?

Los aludidos se acercaron corriendo hasta la chica y ambos la agarraron de cada brazo apartando a Kaoru.

Lee(colgado del brazo de Zuriñe):¡ZURIÑE!¡AL IGUAL QUE A KAORU, TÚ TAMBIÉN ME QUIERES COMO A UN HERMANO,¿VERDAD?!

Hikaru(ídem):¡ZURIÑE!¡TÚ ME QUIERES TANTO COMO A KAORU,¿VERDAD?!

Zuriñe(con una gotita estilo anime):¿Q...que?

Hikaru y Lee(agarrando a la chica del brazo y mirándola muy serios):¡ZURIÑE!¡TÚ NOS QUIERES?!

Zuriñe(flipando):Bueno...sí. Os quiero mucho a todos.

Hikaru y Lee(abrazándola aun más fuerte):¡ENTONCES TIENES QUE AGARRARNOS DEL BRAZO A LOS TRES!¡NO SOLO A KAORU!

Kaoru(flipando tanto como Zuriñe):¡¿Eh?!

Zuriñe:¡Pero no puedo agarraros a todos a la vez!

Hikaru(tirando de su brazo y consiguiendo que Lee la soltara):¡Vamos Zuri-chan!¡Hoy te voy a invitar a un helado!

Zuriñe: Pero si estamos en diciembre imbécil...¬¬

Kaoru: Chicos...

Hikaru, Zuriñe y Lee:¿Uh?

Kaoru(señalando):¿No son aquellos de allí Zoro y Tashigi?

Hikaru, Zuriñe y Lee:¿Cómo?

Los cuatro chicos vieron desde la amplia ventana de una cafetería a los dos espadachines y se escondieron en unos matorrales que había justo debajo para espiarlos. Estos estaban sentados en una mesa hablando tranquilamente, aunque los marines no podían entender lo que decían desde fuera.

Tashigi(frunciendo el ceño):Zoro...¿para que has querido entrar aquí?

Zoro: Hace demasiado frío ahí fuera. Y me apetece tomar algo caliente antes de congelarme por el centro de Berlín.

Tashigi(de morros):Si no querías venir, no tenías porque hacerlo.

Zoro: No seas tonta. Sabes que me encanta estar contigo a todas horas.

Tashigi(sonriendo pícaramente):Vaya...parece que estás dejando florecer tu lado empalagoso.

Zoro(de morros):¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

Tashigi: Anda,¿te has enfadado?

Zoro(desviando la mirada molesto):No. No me he enfadado.

Tashigi(sonriendo con malicia):Vamos Zoro...admite que estás molesto.

Zoro(levantando la voz):¡No lo estoy!

Todos los presentes de la cafetería miraron al espadachín a causa de que había hablado en un tono muy alto. Este se ruborizó al darse cuenta y Tashigi empezó reírse.

Tashigi(sin poder contener las lágrimas)¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!¡Que gilipollas!

Zoro(sonrojado):Cállate...

Tashigi(intentando contener la risa):Lo siento...es que te me haces muy tierno cuando te avergüenzas de algo.

Zoro:Uh...

La peliazul cogió la mano derecha de Zoro y empezó a acariciarle la palma con la yema de los dedos. Este se estremeció muchísimo al sentir el contacto.

Tashigi(sin apartar la vista de su mano):¿Por qué no quieres que la gente vea tu lado bueno?

Zoro(con los ojos cerrados a causa de aquel agradable contacto):¿A que te refieres?

Tashigi(aun acariciando su mano):No sé...juraría que no te gusta parecer sensible a este tipo de cosas...

Zoro: Si soy sensible, pareceré débil.

Tashigi: No tiene porque ser así Zoro...

Zoro:¿Uh?

Finalmente este abrió los ojos y miró a la espadachina, la cual seguía acariciándole.

Tashigi(sonriendo tiernamente sin desviar la vista de la bronceada mano del espadachín):Estoy segura de que hay muchísimas cosas que te gustaría decirme. Pero te las callas.

Zoro:Tashigi...

Tashigi(alzando la mirada al chico):Me gustaría que me dijeras lo que piensas sin que te avergonzaras de ello. Para mí no es de débiles mostrar afecto a otra persona. Simplemente es ser sincero.

El espadachín sonrió y apartó la mano de sus caricias para poder agarrar las de Tashigi.

Zoro: Siento que lo hayas visto de esa manera. Pero quiero que sepas, que a pesar de avergonzarme, nunca me he arrepentido de lo que te he dicho.

Tashigi(sonriendo tiernamente):Yo tampoco.

Este atrajo la mano de la peliazul hasta su rostro para que ella le acariciara y dijo...

Zoro: Te amo.

Tashigi: Yo también.

Estos se acercaron el uno al otro y se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Pero mientras tanto, fuera de la cafetería...

Hikaru0o0(flipando en todos lo colores):¡JODER!¡HABÉIS VISTO ESO?!

Lee0o0(ídem):¡ZORO Y TASHIGI TIENEN ROLLITO!

Kaoru0o0(ídem):¡Y NO NOS HAN DICHO NADA!

Zuriñe(pensativa):Si Ten-shi-fu estuviera aquí, seguro que le daría un síncope.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Qué me daría un "que"?

Estos se giraron y vieron al peliazul junto a Akamaru. Los cuatro marines se sobresaltaron.

Hikaru,Kaoru, Lee y Zuriñe:¡AHHHHHHHH!¡TEN-SHI-FU!

Ten-shi-fu(de morros):Joder...ni que hubierais visto a un monstruo.¿Que estáis haciendo?

Al preguntar aquello, los jóvenes se levantaron rápidamente tapando la ventana para que Ten-shi-fu no viera aquella escenita de los espadachines.

Zuriñe(forzando una sonrisa):Nada...estábamos dando un paseo.

Hikaru(ídem):¿Y que haces tú aquí?

Ten-shi-fu(señalando al perro):Ah, Kiba ha salido con Maya y me ha dejado al cargo de Akamaru. Le estaba sacando a pasear para que hiciera su mierda y todo eso...

Kaoru(forzando una sonrisa):¡¿En serio?!Pero tan lejos del hotel?¿No te perderás?

Ten-shi-fu: Pues lo dudo mucho, puesto que he vivido aquí durante años. El que debería preguntar si os vais a perder soy yo,¿no os parece?¬¬

Lee(forzando una sonrisa):Tienes toda la razón Ten-shi-fu. Ahora mismo vamos a buscar un mapa para no perdernos.

Hikaru(ídem):Sí, en cuanto dejemos de descansar frente a esta ventana.

Kaoru(ídem):Que era lo que estábamos haciendo justo cuando has llegado.

El peliazul frunció el ceño.

Ten-shi-fu(frunciendo el ceño):Vosotros cuatro me estáis ocultando algo...¬¬

Hikaru,Kaoru, Lee y Zuriñe(disimulando exageradamente):¡PARA NADA!¡CÓMO CREES?!

Ten-shi-fu(sin fiarse):Ya...basta de juegos mocosos.

El chico apartó de la ventana a los marines y miró a través de ella.

Hikaru,Kaoru, Lee y Zuriñe:¡NO TEN-SHI-FUUUU!

Ten-shi-fu(mirando por la ventana)¡¿Qué demonios estáis encubriendo?!

Zuriñe(intentando calmarlo):¡Ten-shi-fu!¡Escucha yo...yo...te lo explicaré, te lo explicaré todo!

Pero al mirar a la ventana, estos se dieron cuenta de que Zoro y Tashigi no estaban dentro.

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿Qué me tienes que explicar?!

Zuriñe: Yo...yo...

Esta lo meditó y volvió a forzar una sonrisa.

Zuriñe(señalando a Hikaru,Kaoru y Lee):Estos guarros han visto a una camarera veinte añera y se han escondido entre los arbustos para verla desde la ventana y masturbarse.

Hikaru,Kaoru y Lee0o0:¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Ten-shi-fu:¡¿QUÉ OS ESTÁBAIS CASCANDO PAJAS EN PÚBLICO?!0o0

Estos no contestaron, puesto que se habían quedado de piedra ante aquella respuesta. Ten-shi-fu hizo una mueca.

Ten-shi-fu(haciendo una mueca):¡Tíos...que asco!¿No os da vergüenza?

Hikaru(siendo el único que había podido reaccionar):Nosotros no...

Ten-shi-fu:¡Esas cosas se hacen en privado cacho guarros!¡Con los pósters plegables de los capitanes o las películas porno del capitán Hosaki!¡Pero no frente a una cafetería!

Zuriñe(con un tic en el ojo):¿Con las películas porno de Hosaki?

Hikaru,Kaoru y Lee(con la mirada perdida y lasciva):Guay...

Zuriñe:¡¿SEREÍS CERDOS?!

Ten-shi-fu: Bueno, yo me abro. Nos vemos en el hotel.

Zuriñe: Vale, adiós.

Este se marchó y los jóvenes lo vieron alejarse.

Hikaru(enfadado):Muchas gracias "Tokidoki Hime"(Nota: Significa "princesa traidora")

Zuriñe: Tío, tranqui...Tenía que inventarme una excusa en menos de cinco segundos o si no Ten-shi-fu pensaría que soy retrasada mental.

Kaoru(igual de enfadado que su hermano):¡Pero eso ha sido pasarse!

Lee(ídem):¡Sí!

Zuriñe: Vale...lo siento.

Estos suspiraron y Hikaru sonrió.

Hikaru(sonriendo pícaramente):Bueno, al menos ya sabemos a quién pedirle las películas X cuando nos sintamos motivados en el barco.

Zuriñe(meditando esas palabras):Un momento, que vosotros en el barco...

Estos asintieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Zuriñe hizo una mueca.

Zuriñe:¡Sois unos auténticos cerdos!

Hikaru(tranquilamente):No. Somos "hombres"

Lee(ídem):Y no podemos estar sin descargarnos más de una semana.

Kaoru(ídem):Exacto.

Zuriñe: Dios mío...quién me mandaría preguntar…Bueno, al menos solo sois vosotros...los demás parecen normales.

Estos se miraron frunciendo el ceño y la castaña les miró haciendo otra mueca.

Zuriñe:¿El resto de los tíos de la tripulación también...?

Hikaru,Kaoru y Lee: Todos.—o—

Zuriñe:¡¿TODOS?!

Hikaru: Así es.

Kaoru: Sin excepciones.

Lee: Deberías vernos en los balnearios.

Hikaru(sonriendo pícaramente):Uh...ya te digo, menudas fiestas.

Kaoru(ídem):Ahí si que se medita bien.

Zuriñe(tapándose la boca a punto de vomitar):Volvamos a lo de antes,¿queréis?

Estos asintieron y la joven volvió a recuperar la compostura.

Zuriñe:¿Desde cuando están saliendo estos dos?

Hikaru: Ni idea.

Kaoru: A mí no me han dicho nada.

Lee: Ni a mí.

Zuriñe:¿Y que os van a decir a vosotros idiotas?¬¬

Lee:¿Entonces para que preguntas?¬¬

Zuriñe(con una mirada amenazadora):Esa pregunta era retórica imbécil.

Lee(sin protestar más):Glups...vale.

Kaoru: Anda, mirad, si son Hideaki,Shigeru,Akira y Amelia.

Estos vieron acercarse a los otros cuatro marines corriendo a toda prisa. El nuevo grupo se frenó ante los jóvenes cansadamente.

Hideaki(jadeando):Hola chicos.

Hikaru,Kaoru, Lee y Zuriñe: Hola.

Zuriñe:¿Por qué habéis venido corriendo?

Shigeru(jadeando):Buscamos a Zoro y Tashigi.

Akira(ídem):¿Les habéis visto?

Zuriñe: La verdad es que sí. Han entrado en esa cafetería hace un rato y se han marchado.

Amelia(jadeando):¡Deben de haberse dirigido al centro de Berlín!

Hideaki:¡En ese caso no perdamos más tiempo!¡Hay que encontrarlos!

Shigeru:¡Mierda! En estos momentos sí que hecho de menos a Yamsha. Si él estuviera aquí, no estaríamos dando tantas vueltas.

Kaoru:¿Para que les estáis buscando?

Akira:¡Ya os lo explicaremos más tarde!¡Tenemos que irnos!

Hideaki:¡Adiós chicos!¡Nos vemos en el hotel!

Estos salieron corriendo dejando a los cuatro marines solos.

Lee:¿Qué hacemos?

Zuriñe(suspirando):Han sido demasiadas emociones seguidas para mí. Vamos a entrar en la cafetería para tomarnos un descanso.

Hikaru,Kaoru y Lee:Ok.

* * *

Hati:¡ACHISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

El capitán Hati paseaba por las calles cercanas al hotel.

Hati(sonándose los mocos):Maldito Smoker...ha debido contagiarme.

Sentía escalofríos por todo e cuerpo.

Hati(tiritando):Joder...que frío hace. Necesito tomar algo calentito.¿Uh?

Inconscientemente, el moreno se había parado frente a una cantina.

Hati: Aquí se estará bien...

Se metió dentro y se posó frente a la barra.

Camarero:¿Qué les sirvo?

Hati:"¿Les?"

Este decidió ignorar aquel comentario. Pero justo cuando se disponía a pedir algo...

Hati: Póngame un...

¿?:Póngame Absenta por favor.

Hati:¿Eh?

Hati desvió la mirada a la persona que había a su lado. Era una mujer de su misma edad; su pelo era color pajizo y se lo recogía en un moño dejando sobresalir dos mechones. Sus ojos eran azules claros y resplandecientes. Esta desvió miró al hombre y le vio el rostro posando sus bellos ojos en él. Ambos los abrieron como platos.

¿?(sobresaltada):¡¿TÚ?

Hati(ídem):!¡TÚ!

Hati y ¿?:¡OH, POR DIOS!

Camarero:¿Uh?

* * *

Hideaki:¡No están!

Akira: Tío...llevamos buscándolos durante casi una hora. Volvamos al hotel; ya confirmaremos las sospechas en otro momento.

Hideaki:¡De eso nada!

Shigeru: El centro es enorme...nunca los encontraremos.

Amelia: Estoy cansada...yo me vuelvo al hotel.

Shigeru(agarrando a su compañera del brazo):¡No puedes irte ahora!¡te necesitamos en el equipo!

Amelia:¿Puedo saber para "que" exactamente?

Akira: Por favor Amelia...

Esta miró al rubio con ojos entristecidos y contestó.

Akira: No te vayas...

La pelimorada se sonrojó muchísimo y contestó.

Amelia(sonrojada):De acuerdo.

Hige:¡Tíos!

Hideaki,Shigeru,Akira y Amelia:¿Uh?

Los jóvenes vieron a Hige unto a los exploradores.

Grupo de exploradores:¡HOLA MARINERITOS!

Hideaki: Hola tropa.

Hige:¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

Hideaki: De paseo,¿y vosotros?

Hige: De paseo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y Shigeru preguntó.

Shigeru:¿No viene Kairi con vosotros?

Hige:¿Eh?(girándose para ver al grupo)Ah...no. Ha ido a ver a Ulrich. Está en el psiquiatra.

Hideaki: Vaya, que valiente.

Hige: Ya te digo.

Akira: Oye Hige...¿habéis visto a Zoro y Tashigi?

Hige: Yo no.(Girándose al grupo):¿Vosotros chicos?

Grupo de exploradores:¡PARA NADA TÍO!

Hige:¿A que se debe la búsqueda?

Hideaki suspiró y se acercó al castaño.

Hideaki: Está bien, hablaré.(Susurrándole al oído)Tenemos la ligera sospecha de que esos dos están teniendo una aventura.

Hige:¡¿En serio?!

Hideaki: Así es.

Hige: Vaya...y parecía corto el chico.

Shigeru: Si no tenéis inconveniente vamos a buscarlos.

Estos se disponían a salir corriendo hasta que...

Hige:¡Ey!¡esperad!

Hideaki,Shigeru,Akira y Amelia:¿Uh?

Hige(sonriendo):Iremos con vosotros. De incógnito.

Hideaki,Shigeru,Akira y Amelia:¿De incógnito?

* * *

Zuriñe: Creo que estamos volviendo al hotel.

Kaoru:¿Nos hemos perdido?

Hikaru: Deberíamos coger el metro e ir a un sitio en concreto. Así solo daremos vueltas.

Los chicos pasaron delante de otro bar y Lee se paró frente a él.

Zuriñe:¿Qué ocurre Lee?

Lee(sonriendo):Es Hati.

Hikaru,Kaoru y Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Estos se acercaron y vieron al capitán. Este estaba sentado en una mesa con aquella mujer y hablaban. El moreno frunció el ceño.

Lee:¿Quién es esa?

Zuriñe: Uh...no sé.

Dentro...

Hati:¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?

¿?:Que te den por culo Hati. No te incumbe.

Hati: Ja,¿perdona?

¿?: Ya no tengo porque darte explicaciones de lo que hago dejo de hacer.

Hati(suspirando):Sylvie...

Sylvie:¿Me meto yo en tu vida?

El hombre hizo una mueca y se incorporó en la mesa frente a la rubia cara a cara.

Hati:¿Qué has hecho con Caroline?

Sylvie:Carol está bien. Mucho mejor de lo que estaba contigo.

Hati(intentando reprimir su ira):Ya veo que no has cambiado. Sigues siendo la misma puta barata de siempre.

Sylvie: Y tú sigues siendo un cabrón resentido sin vida propia.

La mujer sacó de su bolso un paquete de tabaco y encendió un cigarro. El hombre hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Hati(frunciendo el ceño):¿Desde cuando fumas?

Sylvie(sin posar la mirada en él):Desde que saliste de mi vida.

El hombre se levantó de la silla y le arrebató el cigarro de la boca. Esta lo miró furiosa.

Sylvie:¡¿Qué haces?!

Hati(cabreado):¡¿Tan deprimente es tu existencia que tienes que atarte a esta mierda?!

Sylvie(recuperando el cigarro):¡Yo me ato a lo que me da la gana!¡No tienes derecho a sermonearme!

Esta se sentó y el otro la imitó.

Sylvie: No olvides...

Hati(furioso):Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Sylvie: Que ya no estamos casados.

El hombre dio suspiro e intentó relajarse.

Hati:¿Esta es la clase de madre que tiene mi hija?

Sylvie: No tienes derecho a llamarla así. Nunca te has esforzado en ser un buen padre.

Hati: Que no haya pasado el tiempo que debería con ella, no quiere decir no sea mía. Recuerda quién fue el semental que creó a esa niña.

Sylvie(dando otra calada):Tú lo has dicho. Tan solo eres eso. El que puso el esperma.

Hati(cada vez más alterado):¡Si me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte que eso no es cierto...!

Sylvie(interrumpiéndolo):Aunque te la diera. Siempre acabarías de la misma forma.

Un eterno silencio invadió la mesa y este se relajó un poco intentando ser amistoso.

Hati:¿Qué tal está ella?

La mujer frunció el ceño, pero aun así contestó.

Sylvie(sin posar la vista en Hati para nada):Está con su abuela.

Hati(frunciendo el ceño):¿En Francia?

Esta asintió y el hombre bajó la mirada.

Hati:¿Cómo has podido dejarla ahí?

Sylvie: Escucha Hati, estoy en Alemania por cuestión de trabajo. Te aseguro que no me hace ni pizca de gracia dejarla con mi madre. Pero es lo que debemos hacer si queremos salir adelante.

Hati miró serio a la mujer y contestó.

Hati: He leído tus artículos. Son realmente buenos.

Sylvie:¿De veras lo crees?

Hati(irónicamente):Sí. No sé cual me gustó más, si el de..."Todos los hombres son unos cabrones" o el de..."Los pechos como castigo"

Sylvie(ídem):Muy gracioso...

Hati: Cuando estábamos juntos eras una reportera buenísima,¿Qué ha pasado?

Sylvie: Supongo que ya no estoy inspirada.

Hati:¿En que estás trabajando ahora?

Sylvie: Me he pasado a las noticias de fama. Según parece, asesinaron al director Heinrich Bräught hace dos días.

Hati: Lo sé. Me he visto involucrado en ese caso.

La mujer apagó el cigarro y sonrió.

Sylvie:¿Has venido desde Grand Line solo para esto?

Hati:Chsss, que va. Estoy en un caso muy distinto.

Sylvie:¿Ah sí?

Hati se incorporó para mirar a la rubia cara a cara y contestó.

Hati:¿Recuerdas la revolución de Ascanta?

Sylvie:Uh...como para no acordarme. Fue la época en la que aun te amaba.

Hati: Sabes que el príncipe desapareció ¿cierto?

Sylvie: Algo oí. En Francia las noticias no vuelan tan rápido como en la gran línea. Sé que Zuriñe salió bien parada. Pero el chico...Zoro...

Hati: Ese chico, está en nuestra tripulación desde hace casi tres meses...

Al oír aquello, esta abrió los ojos como platos.

Sylvie:¿Qué? Eso es imposible, dijiste que no encontraron el cuerpo.

Hati: Y te dije la verdad, no lo encontraron.

Este hizo una pausa y siguió.

Hati: El chico nos contó que apareció inconsciente en una playa del mar del Este. Seguramente se caería desde el acantilado de Ascanta huyendo de la marina y las olas lo arrastrarían hasta allí.

Sylvie(sin salir de su asombro):Increíble...

Hati: Nuestra misión consiste en volver con Roronoa Zoro a Ascanta para volver a formar un país prospero.

Sylvie(suspirando):Bueno...al menos...estás haciendo algo bien en tu vida Hati.

Estos se miraron seriamente el uno al otro hasta que una voz conocida rompió el silencio.

¿?:¿Hati?

Estos dos desviaron la vista y vieron a Lee frente a la mesa.

Hati(sorprendido de verlo ahí):Hola Lee.

Lee: Hola...(mirando a la mujer)¿Estás...ocupado?

Al oír aquello, el hombre negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

Hati(con una forzada sonrisa):Lee...¿te acuerdas de Sylvie?

Lee(mirando a la mujer confuso):¿Uh?

Sylvie(con una encantadora sonrisa):Me alegro de volver a verte Lee. Has crecido mucho.

Al ver aquella sonrisa, el cejudo por fin se acordó.

Lee:¡Ah, sí!¡Cuanto tiempo ha pasado Sylvie!

Sylvie(aun con su arrebatadora sonrisa):Bastante, sí...No te veo desde que tenías 8 años.

Lee(sentándose junto a Hati y frente a la mujer sonriente):Nadie podría olvidar esos preciosos ojos celestes.

Sylvie: Vaya Lee. Te has vuelto todo un caballero.

Lee(sonrojado):Jejejeje...

Hati(incómodo por la desagradable situación):Lee...¿has venido tú solo?

Lee: No, en realidad he venido con...

Hikaru y Kaoru(apareciendo frente a ellos de golpe sonrientes):¡Vaya!¡Pero si es la señorita Sylvie!

Zuriñe(ídem):¡Esos preciosos ojos celestes son difíciles de olvidar!

Sylvie: Hola chicos.

Hati(cada vez más agobiado)Chicos...¿por que no me esperáis fuera? Cogeré el coche e iremos a comer los cinco juntos.

Hikaru,Kaoru y Zuriñe(saliendo por la puerta):¡Vale!

Lee se levantó lentamente de la silla y sonrió a la rubia.

Lee(sonriendo amablemente):Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Sylvie.

Sylvie(ídem):Sí, lo mismo digo.

Este salió tras sus compañeros y el capitán y la rubia volvieron a quedarse solos.

Hati: Bueno, me encantaría volver a hablar de los viejos tiempos. Pero tengo que irme.

Sylvie: Ya lo veo.

El hombre se incorporó para levantarse y posó un enorme fajo de billetes sobre la mesa.

Hati: Quédate con el cambio.

La rubia abrió los ojos impresionada.

Sylvie(agarrándolo del brazo):Hati, no puedo aceptar esto.

Este le apartó la mano y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Hati: No es mucho. Pero al menos os llegará para manteneros como dios manda durante un tiempo.

Este se giró y se despidió.

Hati: Ha sido bueno volver a verte.

Sylvie: Sí...

Hati: Adiós.

Salió por la puerta y la mujer lo vio alejarse.

Sylvie: Adiós...

* * *

Maya: Ay...que contenta estoy...ir de compras por Berlín en un centro comercial es lo mejor de la vida,¿no crees Kiba?

Kiba(lleno de bolsas de Maya):Desde luego.../"Joder...esta tía nunca se rinde a la hora de comprar...¬¬"

Maya:¡Eh Kiba!

Kiba:¿Sí?

Maya: Esos de allí son Zoro y Tashigi ¿no?

Kiba(intentando mirar a través de las bolsas):¿Eh?

Era cierto, los dos espadachines se encontraban en un restaurante hablando amistosamente. Maya sonrió entusiasmada.

Maya(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡Vaya!¡Sin darme cuenta se ha hecho tarde!(agarrando al chico del brazo)Kiba,¿por qué no entramos a comer con ellos?

Kiba:Uh...no sé Maya...¿y si les molestamos?

Maya(ignorándolo)¡Parece que se lo están pasando realmente bien .!

Kiba: No sé yo...

Estos entraron en el restaurante y Maya los saludó.

Maya(felizmente):¡Hola chicos!.

Los jóvenes se giraron para mirar a Maya y a Kiba.

Zoro(sorprendido):¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Maya: Os hemos visto en el restaurante y hemos pensado en comer con vosotros.

Tashigi: Vaya...

Maya:¿Podemos sentarnos?

El peliverde se levantó de la silla y se puso junto a la peliazul para dejar que Kiba y Maya se sentaran en frente. La morena sonrió inocentemente.

Maya: Visto así parece que tengamos una doble cita .

Zoro y Tashigi se miraron el uno al otro sonriendo, pero Kiba rompió el encanto de aquella escena.

Kiba: Me temo que no es así.

Zoro,Tashigi y Maya:¿Uh?

Kiba:Zoro y Tashigi solo son amigos, o al menos eso dicen.

Este los miró sonriendo pícaramente y preguntó...

Kiba:¿No es así?

Estos se quedaron callados unos segundos y Zoro contestó.

Zoro(sonriendo):Algunas bromas pueden dar en el clavo inconscientemente.

El castaño frunció el ceño confuso.

Kiba:¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

Este amplió su sonrisa disimuladamente y contestó lo mismo que Ten-shi-fu le dijo el día del juicio.

Zoro: Piénsalo, entonces encontrarás la respuesta.

Kiba(más confuso aun):Tío...juraría que has hablado igual que Ten-shi-fuuma.

Zoro sonrió y Kiba se levantó de la silla.

Kiba: Voy a pedir algo de beber antes de que nos traigan la carta. Maya,¿tú que quieres?

Maya(levantándose):Yo voy contigo Kiba. No podrás con las bebidas tú solo.

Este asintió y ambos se dirigieron a la barra. Tashigi dio un codazo al peliverde en el costado.

Zoro(haciendo una mueca de dolor):¿Qué?

Tashigi(enfadada):¡¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso?!Sabes que Kiba es uno de los mejores amigos de mi hermano!¡Como Ten-shi-fu se entere, prepárate para lo peor!¡Además, creí que habíamos quedado en decírselo a los demás esta noche!¡No antes!

Zoro(sonriendo):¿No has sido tú la que decía que fuera sincero?

Tashigi: Sincero Zoro, no una cajita de "Kinder Sorpresa". Si vas soltando pistas confusas, conseguirás que Ten-shi-fuuma sufra un ataque al corazón.

Zoro agarró la mano de la chica bajo la mesa para que estos no les vieran.

Zoro(susurrando a la espadachina):Tranquila...Ten-shi-fu ya sabe lo que siento por ti.

Tashigi(asombrada):¿En serio?

Zoro: Sí. Es más, debemos de estarle agradecidos.

Tashigi frunció el ceño.

Tashigi:¿Y eso porque?

Zoro: Porque él fue quién me dijo que me querías.

La peliazul abrió los ojos de par en par y miró a Zoro.

Tashigi:¿Se chivó?

Zoro simplemente le sonrió pícaramente y asintió. Tashigi apretó el puño izquierdo con furia ya que el derecho lo estaba agarrando Zoro.

Tashigi(maldiciéndolo):Juro que en cuanto se entere de lo nuestro, lo mataré por no guardar mi secreto.

Zoro(sonriendo complacido):Bueno, al menos ha conseguido que todo acabe bien.

El chico retiró un mechón de Tashigi tras su oreja y volvió a susurrar.

Zoro: Y yo nunca podré estarle lo suficientemente agradecido.

Estos se fueron acercando el uno al otro para juntar sus labios hasta que...

Kiba(sentándose de nuevo junto a Maya):Aquí están las bebidas.

Zoro y Tashigi(apartando rápidamente sus rostros sonrojados):¡Genial!

Kiba: Pero aquí no toman nota. Tenemos que coger la comida nosotros.

Zoro(levantándose de la silla):Vale,¿Qué vas a comer Tashigi?

Tashigi: Ah...no me importa. Cógeme lo mismo que a ti.

Este asintió y se dirigió con Kiba hasta el bufete empezando a llenar las bandejas de comida.

Kiba(maliciosamente):De modo...que habéis venido solos.

Zoro:¿Eh?

Kiba: No habéis venido con Hideaki ni nada por el estilo ¿no? Podría decirse que esto es una cita.

Zoro: Podría decirse.

Kiba: Ya veo ¬¬

Este siguió observando al peliverde y comentó.

Kiba: Te has vestido para la ocasión y todo. Nunca te había visto con esa ropa de niño chulo.

Zoro(llenando la bandeja de comida):Sí, bueno...Hikaru y Kaoru me la dieron. Y con el frío que hacía, no podía llevar mi ropa habitual.

Kiba: Desde luego ¬¬

El peliverde miró con el ceño fruncido al castaño ya que este le miraba constantemente.

Zoro(molesto):¿Qué pasa?

Kiba sonrió maliciosamente y contestó.

Kiba: Vamos Zoro...sabes que no nací ayer...

Zoro:¿Eh?

Kiba:Tashigi y tú estáis saliendo juntos.

Zoro:¿Eso crees?

Kiba: No me lo estás negando.

Zoro: Pero tampoco te estoy diciendo que sí. Eso tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo.

Este volvió a sonreír y contestó.

Kiba: Me estás evitando porque sabes que si lo admites, se lo diré a Ten-shi-fu.

Zoro(sonrojado y haciendo malabares con la comida):¡Ah!

Kiba(maliciosamente):¿No es así?

Al decir aquello el espadachín empezó a ponerse nervioso y Kiba desvió la mirada sonriente.

Kiba: La verdad es que el infantil hermanito de tu novia se llevaría un buen disgusto si lo supiera.

Zoro: Oye mira...no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada. Ni a ti, ni a Ten-shi-fu.

Kiba: No hay problema. Pero...¿y si le contara lo vuestro?

Zoro(paralizado):¿Uh?

Kiba:¿No crees que te sentirías un poquito frustrado?

Zoro(intentando disimular):Para nada.

Kiba(maliciosamente):En ese caso, no tendrás nada en contra si se lo digo,¿verdad?

Este se giró al marine y sonrió de la misma manera que Kiba.

Zoro(maliciosamente):Pues no; la verdad es que no. Es más, me ahorrarías un montón de explicaciones a Ten-shi-fuuma.

Kiba: Vaya, vaya...

Zoro: Desgraciadamente, tú no vas a tener la misma suerte con Maya.

Kiba(ahora siendo él el paralizado):¿Qué?

Zoro: Ya verás la cara que pondrá cuando le cuente que estás saliendo con ella solo para ganar una apuesta.

El castaño se sobresaltó muchísimo.

Kiba:¡¿CÓMO SABES ESO?!

Zoro: Despierta y pon los pies en el suelo mestizo. Tashigi ha estado hablando con Ten-shi-fu por el móvil y le ha contado lo que tienes planeado.(Desviando la mirada con una malévola sonrisa)¿Debería contárselo ahora aprovechando que está de buen humor?

El castaño se arrepintió y se arrodilló frente al peliverde.

Kiba(arrodillado frente a Zoro):¡Está bien alteza!¡No diré nada, pero no contéis lo de nuestra súbita apuesta por favor!

Zoro(sonriendo con malicia):Vaya...¿ahora me tratas de alteza?

Kiba:Zoro, por favor...

Zoro: Está bien. Pero me debes una.

Kiba(suspirando):Ufff...de acuerdo.

Estos se sentaron a la mesa con un montón de comida. Mientras, fuera del restaurante...

Hideaki(mirando por unos prismáticos):Ahí están. Pero parece que Kiba y Maya se les han unido.

Hige(ídem):Sea como sea debemos ir de incógnito para que no nos vean.

El rubio miró tras de sí y vio al grupo de exploradores más el resto de los marines, todos escondidos tras macetas y farolas.

Hideaki(sobresaltado):¡¿PERO COMO QUIERES QUE VAYAMOS DE INCÓGNITO CON 34 PERSONAS?!ESTÁS LOCO?!

Hige(seriamente): No te sulfures amigo. Tengo un plan.

* * *

Zoro: En fin...¿de que estábamos hablando?

Maya: Comentábamos que Kiba me ha acompañado a ir de compras. Ha sido súper amable conmigo.

Zoro(mirando irónicamente a Kiba):¿En serio? Vaya Kiba. Que caballeroso por tu parte.

Kiba(a regañadientes):"Este cabrón se está aprovechando de la situación ahora que me tiene agarrado por los huevos..."/Bueno, tú también has salido con Tashigi. Ya sabes, las chicas no pueden evitar detenerse frente a un escaparate.

Maya: Es que estamos en época de rebajas. Hay que aprovechar .

Tashigi(sonriendo):Sin duda.

Maya: Tashigi, tengo un montón de ropa que ya no uso. He llenado a fondo mi armario. Y ya que tenemos más o menos la misma talla he pensado que a lo mejor te gustaría pasarte por mi casa y mirar algo.

Tashigi(contenta):¿Lo dices en serio?

Maya: Claro.¿Te viene bien después de comer? Vivo cerca de aquí.

Tashigi:¡Por supuesto que me viene bien!

Maya: Genial .

¿?:¡HOLA CHICOS!

Estos se giraron y vieron a Hige en la mesa de atrás junto a algunos de los exploradores.

Zoro,Tashigi,Kiba y Maya(frunciendo el ceño):¿Hige?

Hige(sonriendo):Ya decía yo que me sonaban las voces de la mesa de delante.(Mirando a los cuatro chicos)¿Estáis teniendo una doble cita?

Tashigi: No, que va. Nos hemos encontrado por casualidad.

Hige:¿Ah sí?

Grupo de exploradores:¿Ah sí?

Hige: Es curioso que estemos todos,¿no os parece?

Estos fruncieron el ceño.

Zoro:¿Cómo que "todos"?

Los cuatro chicos miraron en la mesa de enfrente y vieron a otras cuatro personas tapándose el rostro con la carta. Zoro reconoció inmediatamente el pañuelo rojo atado a aquel pelo color pajizo de uno de ellos.

Zoro:¿Hideaki?

El aludido se estremeció y se dio la vuelta forzando una sonrisa.

Hideaki(disimuladamente):¡Hombre Zoro!¿Que haces aquí?

Akira,Shigeru y Amelia(ídem):¡Hola Zoro!

Zoro: Eso mismo debería preguntar yo,¿no te parece?

Hideaki:¡Vaya!¡Pero si también estás con Tashigi!

Akira,Shigeru y Amelia:¡Que coincidencia!

Zoro: Demasiada coincidencia ...¬¬

Shigeru(con una falsa sonrisa):Veréis, pasábamos por aquí y de repente nos hemos dado cuenta de que teníamos muchísima hambre. De modo que hemos entrado en este lujoso restaurante.

Zoro(sin tragarse la mentira):Ya...¿No es poco raro Shigeru?

Shigeru:¿Uh?

Zoro: Es extraño que no hayas venido con Yamsha. Sobre todo a este "lujoso" restaurante.

Shigeru:¡Ah!

La chica se sobresaltó un poco.

Shigeru(forzando una sonrisa):Sí, bueno...ya sabes. No puedo andar agobiándole todo el día jejeje...

Zoro(imitando su risa):Jejeje...¬¬

Hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que Zoro contestó.

Zoro(con malicia):La verdad es que tenía la sensación que nos estabais siguiendo.

Hideaki,Shigeru,Akira,Amelia,Hige y el grupo de exploradores:¡¿NOSOTROS?!NO!¡QUE VA!

Zoro:Hideaki...

Hideaki:¿Uh?

Zoro(levantándose de su silla):Voy a echar una meada.¿Vienes conmigo?

Hideaki(imitándolo):Ah, sí. Yo también tengo ganas de vaciar el tanque.

Estos se dirigieron al cuarto de baño dejando a los demás de lado. Una vez allí...

Zoro:¡¿Te crees que soy tonto?!

Hideaki:¿Uh?

Zoro:¡¿Por qué narices nos habéis seguido a Tashigi y a mí desde el hotel?!

El rubio bajó la mirada entristecido por la bronca.

Hideaki(jugando con los deditos al igual que suele hacer Hinata):Es que...pensábamos que Tashigi y tú teníais una cita de parejas. Y no hemos podido contener la curiosidad...

Zoro:¡Tío...¿Y todo esto por esa gilipolled?!

Hideaki(cabizbajo):Lo siento.

Zoro dio un suspiro y se apoyo en una los lavaderos.

Zoro: La verdad es que sí. Estamos teniendo una cita como pareja.

El cocinero levantó la mirada sonriente con la esperanza de que este le contara todos los detalles y Zoro gruñó.

Zoro: Pero como eres un cotilla, tendrás que quedarte con las ganas de saber lo que ha pasado.

Hideaki(volviéndose cabizbajo):Jolín...no es justo. Tendrías que habérmelo contado desde el principio.

Zoro: Habíamos quedado en decíroslo todo esta noche en el hotel. Pero como siempre, tú te has adelantado.

Hideaki(de morros):Vale, lo admito. No puedo vivir sin meterme en tu vida. Es como un libro lleno de misterio para mí.

Zoro: Pues resígnate a escuchar lo que te cuente en vez de meterte en mis asuntos.

Hideaki(no muy convencido):Uh...vale.

Estos salieron fuera y se unieron de nuevo al grupo. Mientras tanto...

Hati:……………………………

Lee:…………………………….

Zuriñe:………………………….

Gemelos:……………………….

Los cinco marines iban en el coche de Hati en un completo silencio. Zuriñe y los gemelos iban detrás, Lee en el asiento del copiloto y Hati en el del conductor. El cejudo lo miró preocupado ya que esté tenía la vista fija en la carretera y estaba muy pensativo.

Lee(preocupado):Kyodai-san...

Hati(reaccionando):¿Uh?

Lee:¿Va todo bien?

Este miró al moreno a los ojos y forzó una sonrisa.

Hati(con una forzada sonrisa):Sí, claro que sí Lee.

Pero no fue suficiente para convencerlo, puesto que volvió a fijar la vista en la carretera y se puso en el mismo modo de antes.

Lee:¿Seguro?

Hati(volviendo a forzar la sonrisa):Ya te he dicho que todo está bien Lee...

El chico no preguntó más, ya que se percató de que su jefe no conservaba el optimista y divertido carácter que solía tener siempre. Finalmente, Kaoru decidió romper aquel incómodo silencio.

Kaoru:¿Dónde vamos a comer capitán?

Hati: Elegid vosotros. A mí me da igual.

Los gemelos se sonrieron entre ellos y comenzaron a mirar la propaganda de distintos restaurantes.

Hiaru:¡Genial!¡Si hubiéramos venido a comer con Smoker, no nos habría dejado decidir a nosotros!

Kaoru:¡Eres el mejor jefe del mundo Hati!

Este no respondió. Normalmente habría sonreído de oreja a oreja completamente sonrojado con una respuesta modesta. Pero esa vez no; ni una palabra. Lee lo miró cada vez más preocupado y la castaña se percató.

_¡Mensaje hijo puta!_

_¡Mensaje!_

Lee(cogiendo su celular):¿Eh?

Este abrió el mensaje que tenía en el móvil y lo leyó en voz baja.

_Tenemos hablar. _

_Mañana, cuando volvamos a embarcar, reúnete conmigo en el despacho de Smoker._

_Ellos deben saber lo de Sylvie. _

Lee se giró del asiento y vio a Zuriñe con su móvil en las manos. Ella le fundió con una mirada de complicidad y este asintió.

* * *

Maya: Te sienta de maravilla.

Tashigi(sonriendo):¿Tú crees?

Maya había invitado a Tashigi a su casa. Esta se estaba probando la ropa que Maya le había regalado, que por cierto, era muchísima. Mientras tanto, Zoro y el resto estaban en el portal, esperando a las dos chicas.

Maya: Siento no haber podido invitar a los demás, pero como puedes ver, este piso en muy pequeño. Somos cinco vecinos.

Tashigi: No te preocupes por ellos, estarán bien. No se van a morir por esperar un poco.

La morena sonrió tiernamente y sacó otro conjunto.

Maya(sonriendo):Pruébate este. Seguro que te sienta de maravilla.

Tashigi(ídem):¿Tú crees?

En el portal...

Kiba(llorando):Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...

Amelia:¿Qué pasa Kiba?

Kiba: He perdido mi apuesta TT, no he conseguido ligarme a Maya Bräught.

Amelia: Tranquilo...

Shigeru(a Zoro):De modo...que estábamos en lo cierto.

Zoro(irritado):Sí...

Shigeru:Tashigi y tú estáis saliendo.

Zoro(más irritado):Sí...

Shigeru:¿Y de verdad nos lo ibais a decir?

Zoro(saliendo de sus estribos):¡QUÉ SÍ JODER!

Shigeru(sonriendo):¡Yyyyyyyyyyyyy me encanta!¡Tan sincero!(tocándole la mejilla)Que kawai eres Zorrito...

Zoro(de morros):Déjame en paz.

Amelia(sonriendo):Me alegro mucho por vosotros, de verdad .(girándose al rubio)¿Y tú Akira?

El rubio de pelo rizado miró al espadachín. A pesar de dedicarle una sonrisa su mirada transmitía decepción y seriedad. El peliverde se percató en seguida.

Zoro:¿Pasa algo malo Akira?

Este desvió su mirada de él incómodo. Pero aun así mantuvo su tono de voz tranquilo.

Akira: Nada. Me alegro por ti.

El chico no se fió mucho, pero lo tomó su frase como válida. Hideaki sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Hideaki:¡Zoro!¡Es genial!¡Así no tendré que estar haciendo de Cupido constantemente.

Zoro: Gracias por preocuparte "Cupido", pero tú no hacías más que empeorar las cosas y cagarla.

Hideaki:¡¿YO?!

Zoro: Exacto. Siempre me sentía tenso por tu culpa.(Sonriendo maliciosamente):Pero puedes estar tranquilo, ya no te necesito para nada; salvo para hacerme la comida.

Hideaki(sollozando):¡ZORO, ESO ES MUY CRUEL!

Zoro le sacó la lengua como gesto de burla y Hige se metió en la conversación.

Hige:¿Sabes? Mañana abandonaréis Alemania. Y seguramente no volveremos a vernos, al menos en un tiempo.

El peliverde frunció el ceño y preguntó.

Zoro:¿Qué haréis vosotros?

Hige: Aun lo estamos pensando. Lo más seguro es que dentro de poco zarpemos a Rumania. Allí hay sitios bastante interesantes que explorar.

Zoro: Rumania ¿eh?(mirando a los marines)¿Creéis que pasaremos por ese país en busca de alguna gema?

Akira: Ni idea.

Shigeru: Que yo sepa, ninguno de los integrantes de nuestra tripulación es Rumano.

Amelia(sonriendo):¿Pero quién sabe lo que nos deparará el destino? Quizá tengamos que hacer alguna paradita por allí.

Hige(sonriendo):Por eso...he pensado en algo especial para esta noche...

Todos:¿Uh?

Al anochecer, en el hotel...

Zoro(frente a la puerta de la habitación de las chicas):¿Aun no has acabado?

Tashigi(desde el interior de la habitación): Aun no. Espera un poco.

Zoro(suspirando):Date prisa...van a empezar sin nosotros.

La chica abrió la puerta de la habitación frente al espadachín con un traje que a este ya le sonaba de algo.

Zoro(frunciendo el ceño con media sonrisa):¿Ese kimono no es el que te regaló Rodrigo Escobar en Argentina?

Tashigi(mostrándoselo de arriba abajo):Así es. No tenía ninguno más elegante para esta ocasión...(frunciendo el ceño)¿Y tú?

Esta miró a Zoro con una camisa negra entreabierta por la que se podía ver su bronceado torso. También llevaba unos pantalones y unos zapatos negros a juego. El espadachín desvió la mirada a su ropa.

Zoro: Un regalito de los gemelos.

Tashigi sonrió. La verdad es que nunca había imaginado que vería al peliverde tan elegante. Este bufó.

Zoro:¿Bajamos ya?

La espadachina asintió y ambos bajaron al restaurante del hotel.

* * *

Hige:¡Bueno chicos!¡Todos sabemos porque estamos aquí!¡Os he reunido para convocar una cena de despedida!

Estos se encontraban en un banquete lleno de comida. Todos iban vestidos elegantemente con caras sonrientes e incluso algunos babeaban al ver los exquisitos platos que había en la mesa.

Hige:¡Nos lo vamos a pasar dabuti en esta despedida y nos emborracharemos hasta el amanecer!

Todos:¡SÍ!

Hige: Pero antes de brindar...creo que no es lo único que debemos celebrar hoy.

El castaño miró con sus claros ojos a los dos espadachines y Zoro asintió levantándose de la mesa.

Zoro: Bueno. Hay algo más que nos gustaría anunciar...

Todos miraron con el ceño fruncido. El peliverde miró a Tashigi y esta le cogió de la mano delicadamente. Este sonrió y miró a todos los presentes.

Zoro:Tashigi y yo...hemos empezado a salir juntos.

Todo el grupo se quedó de piedra ante aquella noticia(salvo los que ya lo sabían), pero pocos segundos después, empezaron a reaccionar de forma favorable.

Smoker(sonriendo):¡Enhorabuena chicos!

Yamsha:¡Vaya, que sorpresa!

Kankurô: La verdad es que yo sospechaba algo...pero nunca creí que nos enteraríamos de esta forma.

Grupo de exploradores(llorando de la emoción):¡ERES EL PUTO AMO HERMANO!

Todos los presentes se acercaron a felicitarlos. Todos excepto Ten-shi-fu, el cual se quedó sentado en la silla de brazos cruzados mirando al espadachín con una mirada llena de ira y odio. Alguien se sentó a su lado y al girarse, el peliazul se percató de que era Akira. El rubio le miró seriamente y dijo...

Akira(serio):¿Sabes? Cuando Zoro llegó a nuestra tripulación dejaste bien claro que si se acercaba a Tashigi lo matarías. Entonces pensé que estabas loco.

Ten-shi-fu:¿Uh?

Akira: Pero...ahora veo porque lo hacías.

El chico no contestó y Akira siguió.

Akira: Hasta hace poco, no me he dado cuenta de que el amor entre estos dos puede ser un problema.

Ten-shi-fu(con una media sonrisa):Menos mal que alguien se ha enterado.¿Aun sigues pensando que soy un hermano egoísta, como hace el resto?

Este sonrió y contestó.

Akira: En absoluto. Creo que has sido el más astuto de todos. Espero que algún día ellos comprendan porque lo hacías.

Ten-shi-fu miró hacia dónde estaban Zoro y Tashigi y suspiró.

Ten-shi-fu: Ya se darán cuenta cuando llegue la hora. De momento, lo único que me importa es Tashigi.

Akira miró a su compañero sorprendido de su respuesta.

Akira:¿Qué piensas hacer?

Ten-shi-fu(mirando a Zoro):Ya está todo dicho. He hecho lo que he podido, y no ha sido suficiente. Lo único que me queda por hacer es aceptar al piratilla.

Akira:¿Y...tienes pensado que harás si Zoro vuelve con los suyos y tu hermana se queda sola?

Este lo meditó unos segundos y contestó.

Ten-shi-fu(muy seriamente):Si eso pasa, estaré a su lado para consolarla.

El rubio sonrió y contestó.

Akira: Eres un buen hermano.

Ten-shi-fu(de morros):Has tardado mucho en darte cuenta cabrón...

Akira:¡JAJAJAJA!

A la mañana siguiente...

Zoro(sonriendo):Bueno, ya nos veremos por ahí.

Hige(ídem):Desde luego.

Tashigi: Ha sido un placer volver a veros. Espero que os vaya muy bien a todos.

Kairi(tímidamente)Tashigi...

Tashigi:¿Uh?

La rubia se acercó a ella sonrojada y dijo.

Kairi: Si alguna vez...te he hecho sentirte incómoda con lo de Zoro...lo siento mucho.

La chica sonrió y contestó.

Tashigi: No pasa nada Kairi. Se ve que tienes muy buena relación con los chicos. No pasa nada porque seas un poco zorra, no me importa.

Kairi(con los ojos abiertos como platos):¡¿QUÉ?!0o0

Zoro(susurrándola al oído):Joder Tashigi...te has pasado.

Tashigi(sonriendo con malicia):Tú calla si no quieres que te meta una buena ostia.

Zoro(asustado):Vale.

Smoker(desde el barco):Chssssss, acabas de hacerte su novio y ya eres un calzonazos ¿eh?

Zoro(cabreado):¡IDIOTA!

Smoker: Bueno, tenemos que irnos.

Estos se subieron al barco. Pero antes de zarpar...

Maya:¡ESPERA KIBA!

Kiba:¿Uh?

Maya llegó corriendo al puerto y Kiba dio un salto para bajar del barco. Esta se le acercó jadeando.

Maya:¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mí?

Kiba:Uh...Maya...yo...no tengo derecho a mirarte los ojos.

Maya(confusa):¿Uh?

Kiba: Verás...ayer hice una apuesta con los negados de mis amigos. La apuesta consistía en ligar contigo antes de que acabara el día.

Maya:………………

Kiba(sollozando):Pero...cuando volvimos al hotel, estuve meditándolo durante la cena y...eres una chica maravillosa. No te mereces a un gilipollas como yo.

La morena miró al suelo y contestó.

Maya:¿Hiciste una apuesta?

Kiba: Ya sé que suena horrible. Pégame si eso te hace sentir mejor.

Maya sonrió y contestó.

Maya: Al menos te has dado cuenta a tiempo y has sido sincero.

Kiba:¿Eh?

La chica se acercó a él y le dio un prolongado beso en la boca. Todos se quedaron de piedra al ver aquella escena. Esta se separó de él y le sonrió.

Maya:¿Hablamos mañana en el msg?

Kiba(súper atontado a la vez que sonrojado):Sí………………………….¬

Maya(sonriendo mientras le planta otro corto beso en los labios):Bien, hasta mañana. Mi domador de perros gigantes.

Kiba se desmayó de la emoción haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran.

Todos0o0:¡KIBA!

Yamsha:¡Ha sufrido un ataque emocional!¡Subidlo a enfermería!

Estos cogieron al castaño y lo subieron al barco. Mientras, Hikaru se quedó pensativo y le dijo a su hermano.

Hikaru: De modo, que si admites tus errores,¿las chicas caen a tus pies?

Kaoru: Eso parece.

El pelirrojo sonrió y preguntó.

Hikaru:¿Crees que funcionaría con Zuriñe?

Kaoru: No sé, prueba.

Este volvió a sonreír y se acercó a la castaña.

Hikaru:¡Zuriñe...!

Zuriñe:¿Eh?

Hikaru(mintiendo):Ayer hice una apuesta con mis hermanos. Consistía en que yo te diera un morreo en menos de 24 horas.(Imitando a Kiba)No te mereces a un gilipollas como yo.

Zuriñe: Uh...

Hikaru(imitando a Kiba): Ya sé que suena horrible. Pégame si eso te hace sentir mejor.

¡PASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Hikaru(con la marca del tortazo en la cara):¡JODER TÍA!¡TE HAS PASADO!

Zuriñe:¡ERES UN CAPULLO!

Esta se marchó enfadada a su habitación y Kaoru suspiró.

Kaoru: Bueno, al menos lo ha intentado.

**Continuará...**

**Weno, pues aquí está el capítulo. Como siempre, mi mayor deseo es que les haya gustado.**

**Mensaje para zotacat:**

**A pesar de que no ha podido ser, te agradezco muchísimo que me dieras la idea de Las Vegas. He visto un vídeo en youtube y tienes ****razón****, es precioso(Diosssss...si supieras la rabia que me dio no poner una bonita escena ahí.)Aun así tendré la idea en cuenta, por si acaso tienen que volver o por si escribo otro fic jejeje **.

**En cuanto al resto, muchas gracias por los reviews y no sé que más decir...de modo que... ¡os mando recuerdos a todos!**

**Se despide:¡ZURIRONOA!**


	24. Chapter 24:¿Has sido feliz en Italia?

**

* * *

**

-Antes de nada quiero agradecerle a zotacat el haberme dado ideas para este capitulo. ¡Muchas gracias!

**¡Te dedico este capitulo wapísima!**

**Capitulo 24:**** ¿Has sido feliz en Italia?**

Hati(hace trece años):Hojara...¿crees que hay alguien vivo entre los escombros?

Smoker(hace trece años):Yo...no estoy seguro.

Hosaki(hace trece años):Yo solo he visto a los niños de Ascanta, pero no veo a ningún superviviente adulto. Todos a los que he encontrado estaban muertos.

Hina(hace trece años):Me estás diciendo...¿que solo quedamos nosotros y los niños?

Los cuatro chicos miraron al frente. Estaba todo destruido y había gente muerta y tirada en el suelo. Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que...

¿?:¡SOCORROOOO!

Estos oyeron unos llantos bajo los escombros. Smoker apartó todas las piedras que pudo y entonces la vio.

Smoker(asustado):¡¿Zuriñe?!

La niña se encontraba bajo todos aquellos escombros llorando. Estaba llena de heridas y unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Esta se agarró fuertemente al peliblanco.

Zuriñe niña(llorando):¡Hojara!

Smoker(acariciándole la cabeza):Tranquila...

Hati:Zuri-chan...¿dónde está tu hermano?

Zuriñe niña: No...snif...no sé...

Ante aquella respuesta estos se quedaron de piedra y Hosaki se tensó muchísimo.

Hosaki:¿Cre...creéis que Zoro ha...?

Hina(pálida):No puede ser...

Smoker:Uh...

Hati:¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

El castaño se incorporó y miró a sus compañeros.

Hosaki: Vamos a evacuar a los críos. Luego ya veremos.

Hati e Hina asintieron y se levantaron. Pero Smoker aun seguía con la niña en brazos.

Hati:¡Vamos Hojara!

Smoker:………………………..

Hati:¡Hojara!¡Hojara!

_FIN DEL SUEÑO_

Hati(sacudiéndolo):¡Hojara!¡Hojara!

Smoker(medio dormido):¿Qué?

Hati:¡Despierta macho!¡Te has quedado dormido en el escritorio!

Smoker:¿Eh...?

Este alzó la vista. El escritorio de trabajo estaba completamente desordenado. Smoker había recordado que estaba rellenando unos informes. Seguramente se habría quedado dormido en mitad del trabajo.

Hati(de morros):¡Tendrás cara!¡Te escaqueas del curro solo para dormir!¡Exijo una siesta para mí también!

Pero este no contestó, estaba meditando algo profundamente. El moreno frunció el ceño.

Hati(frunciendo el ceño):Smoker-san...¿te encuentras bien?

Este reaccionó inmediatamente.

Smoker(sonrojado por su descuido con una sonrisa):Sí, es solo que he tenido un sueño algo raro.

Hati:¿En serio?¿Cual? I.I

Este miró atentamente a su amigo y contestó.

Smoker:¿Sabes que has cambiado muchísimo físicamente desde que éramos jóvenes?

Hati(confuso):¿Qué?

Smoker(levantándose del escritorio):Nada, serán cosas mías...

Este salió del despacho y dejó al otro capitán a cuadros. Este bajó la mirada al escritorio y pensó para sí...

Hati:"Mi aspecto no es lo único que ha cambiado. También mi vida a dado muchos giros..."

* * *

Hosaki:¿Sylvie?

Lee y Zuriñe asintieron.

Hosaki:¿Sylivie Lé Foulon?

Estos volvieron a asentir y Hosaki frunció el ceño.

Hosaki: Dios mío...me extraña que Hati y ella no se hayan matado a cañonazos.

Lee(cabizbajo):Estuvo muy simpática. Pero estoy seguro de que su hija me sigue odiando a muerte.

Zuriñe:¿Carol tiene algo en contra tuyo?

Lee: Básicamente cree que su padre las abandonó a ella y a su madre para hacerse cargo de mí.

Zuriñe: Pero...eso no es cierto Lee.

Lee: Ya lo sé. He intentado explicárselo muchísimas veces. Pero ella nunca ha querido escucharme.

Hosaki: Si Hati vino con nosotros fue porque necesitábamos estar todos los mestizos juntos.

Lee y Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Hosaki:Sylvie siempre ha acusado a Hati de pensar en sí mismo. Pero eso no es cierto. Cuando nos dispusimos a zarpar, le preguntó a Sylvie haber si quería venir con nosotros.

Lee:¿Y que pasó?

Hosaki(suspirando):Se negó. Seguramente creería que no podría hacerse cargo de una niña recién nacida en alta mar.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y Lee contestó.

Lee: Yo...no sabía nada de eso.¿Porque no me lo contó?

Hosaki:Hati,Hina,Smoker y yo somos vuestros tutores...pero no tenemos porque contároslo todo. También tenemos secretos íntimos.

Lee: Pero...

Hosaki(interrumpiéndolo):Él era demasiado joven cuando se casó y las cosas no salieron bien. Cometió un error,¿y que? Cualquiera puede hacerlo.

Este sonrió al cejudo y le acarició la cabeza.

Hosaki(sonriendo):De todos modos, Hati nunca se ha arrepentido lo más mínimo de estar aquí.

Lee: Pues cuando estábamos en el coche parecía que sí.

Hosaki: No. Para nada. Seguramente se estaría preguntando como habría sido su vida si aun estuviera casado. Pero es solo eso, solo se lo pregunta. Créeme.

El moreno lo miró no muy convencido.

Lee: Hati siempre ha sido como mi hermano, mi ídolo, un modelo a seguir. No me gustaría que se sintiera mal estando aquí.

Hosaki: Seguro que no lo hace.

El hombre sonrió al muchacho y salió de su despacho.(Bonita rima ¿eh?)

* * *

Hideaki(poniéndose una toalla en la cintura):Uh...que relax...

El rubio salió del cuarto de baño a la habitación de los chicos. Zoro se encontraba tumbado allí leyendo el diario.

Hideaki(sentándose en la cama junto al espadachín):Desde que tenemos agua caliente en el barco, ducharse es una maravilla.

Zoro(sin apartar la vista del diario):Sí. Sobre todo cuando estamos en invierno, en pleno diciembre.

Hideaki(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):¡Sí!¡Dentro de poco será navidad!

El rubio alzó la vista al techo y el peliverde notó como se le humedecían los ojos.

Hideaki(llorando de alegría):Lo cual significa que tendré excusa para regalarle algo que exprese mis sentimientos a Naru.

Zoro sonrió.

Zoro(sonriendo):Sin duda. Espero que no la cagues.

Este miró al espadachín y desapareció su sonrisa.

Hideaki(muy serio):¡No pienso echarme atrás!¡Yo no soy como tú!

¡PAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Zoro golpeó fuertemente al cocinero en toda la boca.

Zoro(enfadado): Te has echado atrás el triple de veces que yo. No tienes derecho alguno a criticarme, cocinero bocazas.

El rubio se puso una tirita para taparse el golpe que el espadachín le había dado.

Hideaki(con una tirita en la barbilla):¿Y tú que le vas a regalar a Tashigi?

Zoro:¿Uh?

El chico frunció el ceño.

Hideaki(frunciendo el ceño):Tío...,no me digas que todavía no has pensado que le vas a regalar. Ya solo faltan 10 días.

El espadachín se quedó de piedra. La verdad es que entre tanta aventura ni siquiera se había percatado de que quedaba poquísimo para navidad. Y mucho menos de que tendría que comprarle algo a Tashigi.

Hideaki:¿Y bien?¬¬

Zoro(pensativo):La verdad es que...me gustaría regalarle algo especial.

Hideaki(curioso):¿Cómo que?

Zoro: No sé Hide. Aun no lo he pensado.

Hideaki(decepcionado):Joo...

Zoro: No te quejes,¿Qué le vas a regalar tú a Naru?

Este desvió la mirada y rió.

Hideaki:Jejeje...pues...empezaré por hacerle una cena especial. Solo para "ELLA" y para "MÍ".

Este marcó bien que haría todo lo posible por estar a solas con Naru.

Hideaki: Y luego, según como vayan las cosas, iré insinuándome poco a poco. Así hasta que diga...(imitando a Naru)¡TE AMO HIDE-CHAN!

Zoro: Aun no me ha quedado claro.¿Cual es tu regalo?¬¬

El rubio se incorporó en la cama y se dirigió a su cajón. Este lo abrió y le mostró una cadena de oro en la que ponía _Hideaki_. El pirata frunció el ceño.

Zoro:¿Qué es eso?

Hideaki(mirando con aprecio la cadena):Fue un regalo de mi madre. Me la dio el día en que nací. Siempre la llevaba puesta hasta que ocurrió lo de la revolución Ascantana.

Zoro(sin entender):¿Por qué?

Hideaki(sin desviar la mirada de la cadena):Cuando Ascanta fue destruida sentí como un pedazo de mí desaparecía.

Zoro:Uh...

Hideaki: Nunca llegué a llenar ese hueco. De modo que pensé en entregarle esta cadena a la única persona que fuera capaz de hacer que me sintiera completo.

Zoro:¿Y esa persona es...Naru?

Este asintió.

Hideaki: Cuando ocurrió aquella tragedia en nuestro país, yo era un niño muy llorica. Dependía demasiado de mi hermana.

Zoro:¿No lo sigues haciendo?¬¬

Hideaki(intentando ignorar esas palabras completamente sonrojado):El caso es que Naru consiguió que aprendiera a valerme por mí mismo. Y siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo. Si ella no llena ese hueco vacío que hay en mí...¿quién podría hacerlo?

El rubio sonrió divertido y el espadachín le devolvió el gesto.

Zoro(sonriendo):Nadie. Estas enamorado hasta la médula.

Hideaki(ampliando su sonrisa):Tienes razón.

TOC,TOC

Zoro y Hideaki:¿Sí?

Gaara(desde fuera):_¡Hemos llegado a Venecia chicos!¡Id preparándolo todo!_

Media hora después...

Hina: Bien.¿Estamos todos listos?

Todos asintieron decididos. Todos salvo uno, el cual se encontraba tras una esquina completamente deprimido y sollozando.

Hina(suspirando):¿Qué narices pasa contigo Smoker?

Smoker: Yo...no quiero ir por Venecia, eso es todo. Me quedaré en el barco viendo la tele.

Esta agarró al hombre de la oreja y le estiró fuertemente.

Hina: De eso nada.

Smoker(llorando):¡Suéltame Hina!¡No quiero ir!¡Sabes que odio Venecia!

Mientras, Zoro se encontraba conversando con Zuriñe.

Zuriñe: Si que pone empeño en no moverse ¬.¬

Zoro: Sí...y todo desde la semana pasada ¬.¬

_FLAH BACK_

Zoro: Chicos. He estado leyendo el diario, y ya sé a que país nos dirigimos.

Todos:¿Eh?

Todos los marines estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina cenando alrededor de la pequeña estufa.

Shikamaru(sonriendo):Últimamente estás poniendo mucho empeño ¿eh Zoro?

Zoro(ídem):Sí. Cada vez estamos más cerca de conseguir todas las gemas. Ya tenemos seis trozos.

Temari: Pero todavía queda el doble. Así que si quieres que las consigamos pronto, lo mejor será hacerlo con ganas ¿de acuerdo?

Zoro(ampliando su sonrisa):Sin duda.

Naoko: Bueno Zoro.¿Y a que país vamos si puede saberse?

Este miró el diario y contestó.

Zoro(sonriendo):¡A Venecia, Italia!

CRASSSSSSSSSSSH

Todos:¿Eh?

Todos se percataron de ese ensordecedor ruido y miraron de dónde procedía. Smoker estaba completamente pálido mirando nervioso a los demás. Se le había caído el vaso de sake cuando el espadachín dio la noticia. Estos fruncieron el ceño.

Tashigi:¿Te encuentras bien Smoker?

Este tardó unos segundos en contestar.

Smoker(mirando a Zoro con cara preocupada):¿A Venecia?

El peliverde asintió sin entender la reacción del peliblanco. Smoker hizo una mueca y se levantó de la mesa tambaleándose.

Zoro:¿Ocurre algo malo Smoker?

Smoker(tambaleándose camino de la puerta):Nada. Solo necesito pensar un rato.

Zoro:¿Pensar?¿En que?

Pero este ya había cerrado la puerta antes de contestar. Zoro miró a los demás y se percató de que el resto de los capitanes miraban la puerta con una mueca.

Zoro:¿Qué le pasa?

El capitán castaño suspiró y se acercó al joven.

Hosaki: Chaval...ya es hora de que sepas la triste realidad.

* * *

Zoro:¡¿QUÉ EL PORTADOR DE LA GEMA DE ITALIA ES VUESTRO PADRE?!

Hosaki: Sí. Así es.

Este no se lo esperaba. Desde luego, jamás pensó que Hosaki y Smoker fueran mitad italianos.

Hosaki: Nosotros vivíamos en Venecia cuando éramos niños. Y más tarde nos trasladamos a Ascanta.

Zoro:Uh...

Hosaki: Nuestro padre es quién posee la gema, y este vive allí, en Venecia. Desgraciadamente Smoker no se lleva muy bien con él. Por eso ha tenido tal reacción.

Zoro(haciendo una mueca):¿Pero...porque?

Hosaki suspiró.

Hosaki(suspirando):Ya te lo contaré otro día,¿vale?

_FIN DEL FLAH BACK_

Hosaki(acercándose al peliverde y a la castaña):No deberíamos haberle dicho nada ¬.¬

Zuriñe: Es verdad. Si lo hubiéramos mantenido en secreto, Smoker ahora no estaría atado al mástil con esas cuerdas ¬.¬

Era cierto. El peliblanco se había amarrado al mástil para que estos no pudieran moverlo de allí. Hati e Hina intentaban desatarlo.

Hati(intentando deshacer uno de los nudos):Vamos Hojara...Se un hombre...yyyyyy...¡esto está demasiado prieto!

Hina(ídem):¡Si no le hechas huevos estarás dando un mal ejemplo a tus subordinados!¡Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...!

Al final consiguieron desatar la cuerda. Pero este seguía agarrado al mástil.

Smoker:¡NO PODÉIS LLEVARME A LA FUERZA!¡ESTOY EN MI DERECHO DE PERMANECER AUSENTE A ESTA VISITA!

Al final, Hosaki no pudo más y cogió a su hermano en brazos bruscamente haciendo que este se soltara.

Hosaki(caminando):Venga chicos, nos vamos.

Todos:¡Sí!

Smoker(arrastrado por Hosaki):¡Pero...NO...NO...YO NO QUIERO IR ALLÍ!¡HOSAKI SUÉLTAME!

* * *

Las calles de Venecia eran estrechas pero bellas. Todo estaba lleno de agua. Desde cualquier parte de tierra firme podían verse góndolas con gente o encargos. Zoro observaba cada rincón por el que pasaban sin poder creérselo;¿realmente habían vivido Smoker y Hosaki en un lugar así?

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, el espadachín y los marines habían parado frente a una casa de aspecto bastante antiguo. Las pocas ventanas que tenía daban a los canales por los que pasaban las barcas. Zoro se fijó en como Smoker se estremecía. Hosaki suspiró.

Hosaki(sonriendo)Bien. Ya hemos llegado.

Zuriñe:¿Es aquí dónde vivíais Smoker y tú?

Hosaki(ampliando su sonrisa):Sí.

Estos fruncieron el ceño. Yamsha levantó la mano para poder hacer una pregunta.

Yamsha(alzando la mano):Esto... No quiero ofenderte Hosaki...pero...

Hosaki:¿Sí?

Yamsha: Esta casa es demasiado pequeña,¿crees que cabremos todos ahí dentro?

Hosaki(percatándose de su error):¡Ah! Pues...

Smoker(dando una sonrisa de alivio):¡Es verdad Yamsha!¡Tienes toda la razón del mundo! Bueno...

Este consiguió soltarse de los brazos de su hermano y comenzó a caminar al lado opuesto de la casa.

Smoker(sonriendo):Lo mejor será que alguien se quede en el barco. Ya me contaréis que tal os fue...

Pero no le dio tiempo a marcharse, pues Hosaki le había vuelto a aprisionar.

Hosaki: De eso nada monada. Tú también has vivido aquí. Tienes que quedarte te guste o no.

Smoker(volviendo a llorar):¡NOOOOOOOOO!

Hosaki: Tranquilo Hojara.¿No ves que papá no está en casa?

Smoker:¿Eh?

Este se asomó a la ventana y vio que su hermano estaba en lo cierto; la casa estaba completamente vacía.

Zoro: En ese caso...

Todos(girando la vista a Zoro ):¿Uh?

Este sonrió y contestó.

Zoro: Podríamos volver más tarde. Yo quiero ver Venecia.

Todos(flipando):¡¿Qué "TÚ" quieres ver Venecia?!"TÚ"?!

Zoro(de morros):¿Y que tiene eso de raro?

Todos(sin salir de su asombro):Nada, nada.

Hosaki: Aunque es una buena idea. Podéis iros durante un par de horas. Ya nos reuniremos aquí más tarde.

Estos asintieron. Todos se fueron distanciando, uno intentó alejarse, pero...

Hosaki:Smoker...

Smoker(estremeciéndose):Eh...¿que?

Hosaki(atándole una pulsera en la muñeca):Toma.

Smoker(confuso):¿Eh?¿Que es esto?

Hosaki: Un busca-electronic.

Smoker(frunciendo el ceño):¿Un busca qué...?

Hosaki: Lo ha hecho Kenoske para ti. Verás...me parece bien que te vayas a dar un paseo...

Smoker:¿Uh?

Hosaki: Pero está claro que si te dejo solo vas a escapar, y no pensarás volver aquí.

Smoker:¡¿Qué?!

Hosaki. Por eso...te he atado esta pulserita. Te controla constantemente, y si por lo que sea no quieres volver...

Smoker(desafiante):¡¿Si no quiero volver que?!

CRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Smoker:¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La pulsera empezó a dar insoportables descargas al capitán.

Smoker:¡PARA, PARA!

Este lo detuvo y contestó con una maléfica sonrisa.

Hosaki: Ya sabes lo que hay. Como dentro de 2 horas no estés aquí, te dejaré completamente chamuscado.

Smoker(intentando desatarse la pulsera):¡Eso ya lo veremos!

CRAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Smoker(soltándola):¡JODER!

Hosaki(mostrándole una llave):Soy el único que puede quitártela mediante está llave. Si lo haces por tu cuenta obtendrás descargas aun más potentes. Así que ni lo intentes,¿_Capiace_?

Smoker(de morros):Sí...Capizco.../"Mierda...he de pensar algo para salir de aquí sin que me pillen..."

* * *

Tashigi: Bueno...¿que queréis hacer?

Zoro,Tashigi,Hideaki,Naru,Akira,Amelia,Shojiro y Naoko habían decidido ir juntos por Venecia. Bueno, lo cierto es que Naru ya tenía planes.

Naru(sonriendo):Yo quiero ir de compras, antes he visto muchísimas tiendas.

Todos:¿Eh?

Naru: Es que...últimamente no he tenido tiempo de comprarme ropa de invierno, y como tengo algunos ahorros personales...

Zoro y Shojiro(haciendo una mueca):¿Vamos a ir de compras?

Amelia:¿No queréis?

Zoro: Yo quiero ver un poco esto. No he venido aquí solo para entrar en tiendas.

Shojiro: Lo mismo digo. Además, a la entrada e cogido un panfleto y ponía que cerca de aquí habían instalado una bolera súper chula.¡Yo quiero verla!

Todos:¿Una bolera?¬¬

Shojiro(de morros):Sí,¿Qué pasa? Me gusta jugar a los bolos,¿algún problema? Es más divertido que ir de compras.

Zoro: Yo tampoco quiero ir. Para eso, mejor nos dividimos en grupos.

Naru(mirando a sus compañeras):¿Chicas?

Estas se miraron las unas a las otras no muy convencidas.

Tashigi: Yo iría contigo Naru. Pero Maya me ha regalado un montón de ropa.

Naoko: Sí, es cierto. Yo tengo el armario lleno y si ahora cayera en la tentación de la compra sería un gasto ridículo.

Amelia: En cuanto a mí...había quedado con Akira para ir a la plaza San Marcos.

Todos:¿Con Akira?

Estos desviaron su mirada al rubio, quién estaba sonriéndoles completamente sonrojado.

Akira(ruborizado):Eh...jejeje.

Shojiro: No me habías dicho que te ibas a fugar con Amelia durante este paseo Akira ¬¬

Akira(más ruborizado):¡¿FUGAR?!Por dios Shojiro jejeje...!¡Es que como a vosotros no os interesan esas cosas del turismo...!

Zoro,Shojiro y Hideaki:¿Quién ha dicho eso...?¬¬

Akira: Eh...bueno...lo supuse. Como nunca queréis ir a ver obras y eso jejeje...

Shojiro(suspirando):Ya salió el mafioso pijo con su cultura clásica...

Akira(más sonrojado aun y entre dientes):Shojiro...jejeje...cállate...

Zoro: Admite que es porque quieres estar con Amelia a solas.

Akira(más rojo):¡¿EHHHHHHHHH?!

Shojiro(susurrando al espadachín):Eso imposible Zoro. A Akira le gustan las mujeres mayores...

Amelia:¿Nos vamos Akira?

Akira(con cara de atontado):Sí...w

Amelia: Nos vemos luego chicos.

Mientras estos dos caminaban, se divisaba entre ellos un fondo pastel lleno de corazones.

Zoro(con una gotita estilo anime):¿De dónde ha salido ese fondo rosa apastelado?

Shojiro(ídem):De algún modo...Akira y Amelia transmiten ondas cursis y extrañamente atractivas a los demás.

Naru(encogiéndose de hombros):Joo...¿eso significa que tendré que ir sola de compras?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio y el cocinero levantó tímidamente la mano.

Hideaki(alzando la mano):Naru...

Naru:¿Uh?

Hideaki(un poco sonrojado):Yo...podría acompañarte...si quieres.

Zoro y Shojiro:¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEE?!

Naru(con una dulce sonrisa):¿Lo dices en serio?

Zoro:¡Pero Hideaki!¡Si tú odias ir de compras más que ninguno de nosotros!

El rubio le dio un codazo en el estómago al espadachín para que cerrara el pico.

Hideaki: Vas a necesitar ayuda con las bolsas. Creo que debería ir contigo y ayudarte.

La pelirroja sonrió al chico y asintió.

Naru(cogiendo de la mano a su compañero):¡Vamos!

Hideaki(completamente rojo):Sí...-

Zoro:¡Oye tú, espera!

Estos no hicieron ni caso y se marcharon corriendo a toda prisa.

Tashigi:¿Y nosotros que hacemos?

Shojiro:¡Yo quiero ir a la bolera!

………………………………………………………..

Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio hasta que el espadachín agarró de la muñeca a Tashigi.

Zoro: Antes he visto una armería por aquí cerca Tashigi. Vamos a ver si hay alguna espada chula.

Tashigi(siendo arrastrada por su novio):¿Eh? Zoro espera.

Pero este no prestó atención y consiguió que Tashigi fuera tras él dejando a Shojiro y Naoko solos.

Shojiro:………..

Naoko:………..

Tras unos instantes de silencio el moreno miró a la chica.

Shojiro(serio):Para que lo sepas, no pienso ir contigo a dar un paseo.

Naoko(ídem):Ni yo tampoco contigo.

Shojiro:………………………………………...

Naoko:………………………………………...

Shojiro:………………………………………...

Naoko:…………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Shojiro:¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Naoko: Claro.

Shojiro: Pues vamos.

* * *

Smoker: Maldición...¿porque carajos me estás siguiendo?

Hina: No pienso dejar que te escapes tan fácilmente Smoker. Eres como un niño. Necesitas que te vigilen todo el tiempo.

Smoker(irónicamente):Vaya...que bien. Ya tengo babysiter.

Un silencio incómodo invadía el paseo de los capitanes. La pelirrosa intentó romper el hielo.

Hina: La última vez que estuve aquí fue cuando me presentaste a tu padre.

Smoker: Sí, lo recuerdo. También fue la última vez que estuve yo.

Hina: Entonces te llevabas igual de mal con él.

Smoker: Sí...

Hina:¿Y porque me trajiste aquí?

Smoker(empezando a enfadarse):Porque no dejabas de quejarte diciendo que aun no habías conocido a mi familia.

Hina: Pero...si me hubieras dicho desde el principio que entre tu padre y tú no había buen rollo...

Smoker:¡Oye Hina!¡Ya vale ¿quieres?!Bastante mal lo estoy pasando solo por el simple hecho de estar aquí!¡No me fastidies más!

Hina(aun insistiendo):¿Por qué no me dijiste nunca la razón por la que tu padre te odia?

Smoker:¡Cállate!¡A ti no te interesa!¡No es asunto tuyo!

Hina(enfadada):¡Vale!¡Solo quería sacar un tema de conversación!

Estos siguieron caminando en silencio y la vez muy enfadados.

* * *

Tashigi(cogiendo una katana del mango):¡Woaaaaaaaa!¡Esta espada es impresionante!

Zoro(sin prestar mucha atención):Sí...

Tashigi:Zoro,¿te pasa algo?

El espadachín suspiró y contestó.

Zoro: Pensé que deambular por Venecia podría darme pistas para saber si Mihawk ojos de halcón andaba por aquí.

Desde que comenzaron a salir juntos, Zoro le había contado a la peliazul todas sus experiencias vividas con los Mugiwara, su promesa con Kuina y su batalla con Mihawk. Por lo que la chica sabía que Zoro le estaba buscando.

Tashigi:¿Uh?¿Y que te hace pensar que está en este país?

Zoro(cabizbajo):Cuando dije que íbamos a Italia fingía que estaba contento por tener otra gema más...Pero la verdad es que había leído en un artículo que Mihawk se encontraba aquí.

Tashigi:Uh...¬¬ Vaya...ya veo que solo te gusta pensar en ti mismo ¿eh?

Zoro(suspirando):Pues sí...Lo cierto es que lo único que me gustaría ahora, sería un combate de los buenos con...¡AH!

El peliverde se tapó la boca rápidamente a causa de su descuido y Tashigi desvió la mirada de él. Este sonrió inocentemente.

Zoro(algo preocupado por las consecuencias):¿Te...has enfadado?

La espadachina no contestó. Simplemente dio media vuelta y se fue caminando al frente. Zoro la siguió intentando calmarla.

Zoro(intentando tranquilizarla con una sonrisa y algo asustado):¡Tashigi, no te enfades!¡Que era una broma...!

* * *

Pasada una media hora, se pararon en el puente de una calle vacía por la que parecía que no pasaban góndolas. Smoker miraba a la mujer de reojo. Se sentía incómodo teniéndola al lado. Hina se percató de su mirada y se la devolvió haciendo que este finalmente la desviara acompañada por un leve gruñido. Pasaron unos minutos más y al final el peliblanco se resignó a disculparse.

Smoker(suspirando):Lo siento ¿vale? Siento haberme puesto tan arisco contigo, pero es que...estoy nervioso.

Hina(sin desviar la mirada del agua):No te preocupes. No debería haberte dicho nada.

Otros silenciosos segundos invadieron la distancia entre los dos capitanes.

Smoker(sin mirar a la pelirrosa):Que bien hueles.

Hina creyó no haber oído bien. De modo que giró su cabeza al peliblanco preguntó confusa.

Hina:¿Eh?

Smoker(sonrojado):¿Es colonia de vainilla?

Hina(desviando rápidamente la vista completamente sonrojada):Ah, sí. Me la compré en Francia.

Smoker(cada vez más rojo):Supongo que a cada persona le gusta llevar algo de su país encima...

Hina(ídem):Sí...

Smoker(ídem):Sí.../"Joder...¿que coño estoy diciendo? TT Tengo dejar de fumar esta mierda de habanos. Seguro que tienen cocaína o algo así.

Hina:"¡¿Qué coño se habrá fumado este tío?!Está tan desesperado que ni sabe sacar un tema de conversación largo! Creo que voy a llorar TT"

Smoker:"¡Vamos!¡Di algo Hina!¡Por lo que más quieras!¡Que me he quedado en blanco!"

Hina:"El pobre se ha quedado en blanco...¿debería decir algo para tranquilizarlo?"

Smoker y Hina:………………………………………………………………………………...

Hina: Yo...

Smoker:¿Uh?

Hina: No sé porque no te hablas con tu padre Smoker. Pero seguramente, no tendrás la culpa de lo que haya pasado entre vosotros...

Smoker(mirando fijamente a la mujer):¡¿Eh?!

Hina(mirándole a él):Porque en el fondo...tú eres muy buena persona.

Este se quedó de piedra durante unos segundos hasta ponerse completamente rojo.

Smoker(sonrojadísimo):Oh...Hina...yo...no esperaba que pensaras eso de mí...

Hina(ídem):Pues claro que lo pienso. Aunque a veces tiendes a comportarte de forma estúpida.

Estos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro cara a cara y Hina siguió.

Hina: Aunque lo nuestro no saliera bien...siempre me has parecido un hombre maravilloso.

Smoker:0o0

Este se retiró poco a poco de la impresión que le dio aquella respuesta.

Smoker(retirándose cada vez más atrás):Hina...

Hina:¿Uh?

Smoker: Tú...Yo...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más se cayó del puente al agua, pues se había retirado demasiado hacia atrás.

Hina:¡HOJARA!

Smoker(intentando salir a flote):¡Ayúdame!¡No puedo nadar!

Hina:¡Ahora mismo te saco de...!

Pero entonces la pelirrosa cayó en la cuenta de que ella tampoco podía nadar. Y también se percató de algo más.

Hina:¡Smoker!¡Por lo que más quieras!¡No metas tu mano derecha en el agua!

Smoker(intentando nadar):¡¿PORQUÉ?!

Hina:¡PORQUE...?!

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Smoker(hundiéndose):¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hina(tapándose la cara):Por el busca-electronic que tienes en la muñeca derecha...El agua conduce la electricidad...

En el agua se notaban las enormes descargas que estaba recibiendo el peliblanco, al igual que también se oían sus desesperados gritos bajo el agua pidiendo ayuda.

Hina:"¡Dios!¡Cómo voy a sacarlo de ahí?!"

Smoker(hablando bajo el agua):¡GLLULULULUGLINA!(Traducción:¡Hina!)

Hina:¡Dios!¡Qué hago, que hago, que hago?!

Smoker:¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Esta se asomó al borde del puente y se dispuso a saltar. Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, vio como una góndola se acercaba al puente. En ella había un hombre al que no se le veía bien el rostro puesto que llevaba un sombrero de gondolero. Este se dirigió a la pelirrosa y la gritó.

¿?:¡SALTA!

Hina(confusa):¿Eh?

¿?:¡SALTA!

Esta no dudó un segundo y dio un salto desde el puente hasta la barca. Rápidamente miró al hombre.

Hina:¡Tiene que sacarlo de ahí!¡No puede nadar!

Pero al ver el rostro del hombre...

Hina: Eh...¿usted es...?

**(Nota: A partir de ahora habrá palabras sueltas en italiano. Por lo que pondré en negrita su significado.)**

El hombre cogió uno de sus remos e impulsó al peliblanco haciendo que saliera a la superficie. Una vez estuvo lo bastante alto, Hina lo agarró y lo subió a la góndola. El capitán estaba completamente inconsciente.

Hina(intentando hacer que reaccione):Dios mío Smoker...

El gondolero dio un leve gruñido de irritación.

¿?:Aparta femina, estás molestando...**(Femina: Mujer.) **

La pelirrosa le hizo un hueco. Este cogió uno de sus remos una vez más y...

¡PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!

El hombre dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al peliblanco.

Hina:¡¿PERO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO?!ASÍ SOLO CONSEGUIRÁ DEJARLE MÁS INCONSCIENTE!

¿?(aun arreándole con la pala sin hacer caso de lo que dice Hina):¡Despierta estúpido malriuscito!**(Malriuscito: Fracasado.)**

El peliblanco entreabrió un ojo aun algo inconsciente. Pudo ver un rostro parecido al suyo, solo que de pelo negro y canoso mirándolo fijamente.

Hina:¡¿Hojara?!

¿?(suspirando):Mezzasega...**(Mezzasega: Gilipollas.)**

Smoker(atontado por todo lo ocurrido):Hina...¿eres tú?

Hina(recobrando la sonrisa):Sí...(señalando al hombre)Agradéceselo a él...ha sido quién te ha salvado.

Smoker:¿Uh?

Este se incorporó aun con la vista un poco borrosa y se giró ante el hombre.

Smoker: Muchas gracias señor...eh...

Pero al alzar la vista, lo vio todo mucho más claro. Al ver a aquel hombre se sobresaltó.

Smoker:¡OH, NO!

¿?(con cara de malas pulgas):¿Qué cosa fai quí Hojara?**(Traducción:¿Qué haces aquí Hojara?)**

* * *

Zoro:¡Vamos!¡No puedes seguir de morros todo el día!¡En algún momento tendrás que hablarme!

Los dos espadachines se encontraban mirando un escaparate de ropa. Bueno, más bien la que estaba mirando el escaparate era Tashigi ya que Zoro intentaba que esta dijera algo.

Zoro:¡Tashigi! Por favor...¡dime algo!

Tashigi(sin desviar la mirada del escaparate):Ay Zoro...,déjame en paz. Eres más pesado que un niño de dos años.

Zoro(insistiendo):¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

Tashigi(sin desviar la vista del escaparate):No...

Hubo unos segundos de silencio. El peliverde hizo una mueca y comenzó a tirarse de los pelos.

Tashigi(dignándose mirar a su novio):¿Se puede saber que te ha dado ahora?

Zoro:¡Y SI ME HAS PERDONADO,¿PORQUE NO ME HABLAS?!

Tashigi(con una gotita estilo anime):Porque estoy mirando ropa.

Zoro:¡¿OTRA VEZ MIRANDO ROPA?!TASHIGI!¡SABES QUE ODIO LAS COMPRAS!

Tashigi(volviendo a posar la mirada en el escaparate):Pues te aguantas.

Este se quedó paralizado ante aquella respuesta durante unos segundos y suspiró.

Zoro(con una sonrisa de alivio y abrazando a Tashigi):¿Ves que bien? Ya discutimos como una pareja normal.

Tashigi(sin desviar la vista del escaparate):Sí cariño, lo que tú digas.

Este se quedó observándola durante varios segundos y sonrió dulcemente. La espadachina se percató y frunció el ceño.

Tashigi:¿Pasa algo?

Zoro(desviando su mirada de ella):No, nada.

Zoro miró el puente y se dio cuenta de que en el agua había gente conocida.

Zoro:Tashigi...

Tashigi:¿Uh?

Zoro(señalando una góndola):¿No son esos Smoker e Hina?

Tashigi:¿Qué?

Ambos jóvenes se asomaron todo lo que pudieron al borde del puente y los vieron. Smoker e Hina se encontraban en la góndola. Y al parecer, no estaban solos. Seguían junto aquel hombre. El espadachín les llamó.

Zoro:¡Ey, vosotros!

Hina(alzando la vista):¿Uh?

Hina fue la única que se dio cuenta de que se dirigía a ellos.

Hina:¡Zoro,Tashigi!

Tashigi:¿Qué hacéis ahí?

La pelirrosa miró al capitán.

Hina:Smoker...deberíamos salir a tierra firme para reunirnos con ellos.

Smoker: No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Hina.¡Vámonos!

El gondolero los miró con una sonrisa maliciosa y preguntó.

¿?(maliciosamente):¿Piensas volver a huir bidiúlo?**(Bidiúlo: Idiota.)**

Smoker le miró con cara de muy malas pulgas, pero no contestó. Este se levantó de la góndola y cogió de la mano a la pelirrosa.

Smoker(con Hina de la mano):Vámonos Hina.

¿?:¿Cómo?¿Tan presto?**(Presto: Pronto.)**

Smoker simplemente soltó un gruñido. Aun así, este siguió hablando.

¿?:Pensé que os quedaríais un poco más. Ah, pero es cierto...había olvidado que eres un maleducato que nunca afronta la situazione.**(Maleducato: Maleducado; Situazione: Situación.)**

Smoker(intentando contener su ira)No me obligues a hablar, viejo...tú también estás deseando que me vaya.

¿?:¿Io?¿Come ti salta in mente narrare questo Hojara?**(Traducción:¿Yo?¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso Hojara?)**

Smoker:Maledetto vecchio...**(Traducción: Maldito viejo...)**

¿?:¿Per que no invituas a tus sodales a dar un paseo a mio barca?**(Traducción:¿Por qué no invitas a tus compañeros a dar un paseo en mi barca?)**

Smoker(enfadado):¡PORQUE NO!

Este intentó salir de la góndola, pero no pudo, ya que no llegaba al puente y estaba rodeado de agua.

Smoker(llorando):Es inútil...estoy atrapado...

¿?:Tú si que eres inútil...¬¬

El hombre miró a los espadachines y sonrió.

¿?(a Zoro y Tashigi):¡EH ragazzos!

Zoro:¿Uh?¿Se refiere a nosotros?

Este asintió y de repente dejó de hablar en italiano para que estos le entendieran.

¿?(sonriendo):¡Sí!¿Queréis subir a mi góndola?

La peliazul sonrió.

Tashigi:¡Sí!¡Muchas gracias Alessio!

Zoro miró a la joven frunciendo el ceño.

Zoro:¿Le conoces?

Poco después...

Alessio(sonriendo):Has crecido mucho Tashigi. No te veía desde que tenías 4 años.

Tashigi(ídem):Sí. Contrariamente a su caso. Usted no ha cambiado nada.

El hombre era igual que Hosaki y Smoker. Solo que este tenía el pelo negro y algo de canas.

Zoro: De modo...que usted es el padre de Hosaki y Smoker.

Alessio(haciendo una mueca):Sí...aunque ojala no fuera así.

Alessio miró al espadachín de arriba abajo. Zoro no tardó en darse cuenta.

Zoro:¿Ocurre algo?

Alessio: No me puedo creer que seas el príncipe. Yo ya te daba por muerto.

Zoro(sonriendo):Bueno, no es el único.

Alessio(ídem):De todos modos me alegro de que los Ascantanos luchen por volver a ser libres.(Mirando a su hijo)Por una vez en la vida estás haciendo algo de provecho ¿eh, imbécil?

Smoker(sin mirarlo):Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

Hina:¿Y que tal le han ido estos años Alessio?

Tashigi: Sí, no hemos tenido noticias de usted en años.

Alessio: Bueno...¿que tiene de interesante la vida de un gondolero? No hay mucho que contar.

Smoker(maliciosamente):Sí...mejor quédate callado, vejestorio.

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Este le dio con el remo en toda la cara dejando a los demás alucinando.

Alessio: No entiendo como lo aguantáis, de verdad.

Estos se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron.

Zoro,Tashigi e Hina: Con mucha paciencia...

Smoker:¡OYE!

Alessio:¡JAJAJAJA!¡Justo lo que yo creía!

Estos se pararon frente a la casa en la que habían estado antes.

Alessio: Ya hemos llegado chicos. Bajad de la góndola.

Estos lo hicieron seguidamente. Zoro miró a la puerta. Hosaki y Hati se encontraban allí, y también estaban Zuriñe, Hikaru y Miko. Pero el resto no se encontraba; seguramente se habrían entretenido y no vendrían hasta tarde ya que la casa era pequeña y no cabían todos. Aunque hubo algo que desconcertó al espadachín.

Zoro:Hikaru...que raro...

Hikaru:¿Eh?

Zoro:¿Cómo no está Kaoru contigo?

El pelirrojo alzó la mirada al cielo y contestó.

Hikaru(suspirando):Se ha ido con Lee a la bolera. A mí no me apetecía mucho y además Zuriñe se iba a quedar sola si me iba.

Zuriñe: Oye...ni que fueras mi niñera. Que sepas que yo no tenía ningún interés en venir contigo. Lo que pasa es que te me pegas como una lapa ¬¬

Hikaru(mirando de morros a la castaña):¿Serás desagradecida? Encima de que lo he hecho para que tengas compañía.

Alessio: Ey, ey...tranquillizare bambinos...No quiero peleas,¿entendido?

Ambos jóvenes fruncieron el ceño y preguntaron.

Hikaru y Zuriñe(frunciendo el ceño):¿Quién es usted?

Alessio(cayendo de manera cómica suelo):¡AH!

Smoker:¡JAJAJAJAJA! Parece que se han olvidado de ti viejo. Eres tan anónimo que pareces un fantasma ¡JAJAJAJA!

Hina:Smoker, no seas capullo.

Alessio(con una gotita estilo anime y sonriendo):Jejeje...Es normal que no os acordéis de mí. La última vez que os ví ambos erais muy pequeños.

Hikaru y Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Hati: Es el padre de Smoker y Hosaki.

Estos dos parecía que ya se acordaban.

Hikaru y Zuriñe:¡Ah!¡Alessio!

Alessio: Sí, así es.

Hati(estrechándole la mano):Me agrada mucho volver a verlo.

Alessio: Oh...cuanto tiempo sin verte Hati.¿Como está tu padre?

Hati(sonriendo):Muy bien. Hace poco estuvimos en México con él.

Alessio: Uh...hecho de menos a tu viejo. Menudas pescas hacíamos cuando vivíamos en Ascanta.

Hati: Sí. Yo también me acuerdo. Solía ir con vosotros de vez en cuando.(Mirando a Smoker):Lo que no entiendo es porque Hojara no venía nunca.

Smoker(cabreado señalando a Alessio):¡SÍ QUERÍA IR!¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE ESTE MAMÓN NO ME DEJABA!

Todos se quedaron mirándolo unos segundos hasta que Hosaki se abalanzó sobre el hombre.

Hosak(apunto de abrazarlo):¡HOLA PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS

Alessio le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara haciendo que este retrocediera.

Hosaki(sollozando):¿A que ha venido eso...?

Alessio(enfadado):¡Que no me llames papi so cabrón!¡Eres el hijo más cursi que tengo!

Hosaki(esta vez llorando):Eso es cruel...

Alessio(ignorándolo):¿Pero donde están mis modales? Jojojo, pasad, pasad todos.

_FLASH BACK_

* * *

Entre las calles de Loguetown, un niño corría lo más rápido que podían permitirle sus piernas. Estaba nervioso, jadeando del cansancio, pero aun así, seguía corriendo. Acababa de presenciar el mayor de los acontecimientos; la ejecución del gran pirata Gold D. Roger. Conocido por sus grandes hazañas en los siete mares y en la gran línea.

El chico había observado la ejecución con gran entusiasmo. Pero aquel acto hizo que se olvidara de algo mucho más importante para él en la vida. Este llegó hasta un hostal en el que se había alojado varios días. Se descalzó lo más rápido que pudo, se dirigió a su habitación y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Smoker niño(pónganle unos 12 años):¡He vuelto!

A pesar de que hacía un sol radiante, todo se veía de un tono gris muy triste. Pudo observar que en la pequeña habitación se encontraban 5 personas. Dos de ellas eran sus hermanos mayores, Take y Hosaki. Take era una chica de unos 16 años tenía el pelo recogido, aunque era bastante alborotado y tenía unos enormes y deslumbrantes ojos grisáceos al igual que su pelo. Hosaki en cambio, era unos dos años más joven. Físicamente se parecía mucho a Smoker, salvo en el castaño color de su cabello. Ambos hermanos habían sido siempre los más optimistas y alegres de la familia, muy contrariamente a su caso. Nunca tenían presente un rostro de preocupación en su cara. Pero aquella vez...aquella vez era distinta. Los dos se veían realmente inestables. Era como si nunca hubieran conocido la felicidad. Take intentaba consolar a su hermano pequeño con uno abrazo ya que este estaba llorando. Smoker se fijó en que ella también tenía ganas de llorar, pero aun así, contenía las lágrimas. El niño peliblanco desvió la mirada a la persona que se encontraba frente a la cama inmóvil. Era un hombre bastante mayor, de medio pelo canoso y lentes. Smoker ya lo conocía; se trataba del médico de aquella enorme ciudad. Por último, fijó su vista en la cama. En ella había una mujer tumbada, inconsciente, según le pareció al chico, esta no respiraba. Miró al borde de la cama y vio su padre arrodillado, agarrando a la mujer de la mano y llorando desconsoladamente.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, el doctor ya se había girado.

Doctor: Lo siento Alessio. Soy médico, no Dios.

Este fijo su mirada en el hombre viendo como seguía llorando e intentó calmarlo.

Doctor: Seguro que ella te agradece todo lo que has hecho desde el otro mundo...

Pero el hombre arrodillado no le prestaba atención alguna, seguía manifestando su depresión. El doctor suspiró y dio media vuelta hacia la puerta. Pero antes de salir, pudo contemplar la confusión de Smoker.

Doctor: Lo siento chico...has hecho lo que has podido.

Este le acarició la cabeza y se marchó. El chico se arrimó confuso hasta la cama y observó a la mujer que había sobre ella.

Smoker niño: Mami...

Esta no contestó, ni siquiera abrió los ojos. El niño se acercó un poco y comenzó a sacudirla suavemente.

Smoker niño:¿Mami...?

Pero al ver que no reaccionaba, alzó su mano para acariciarle la cara pensando que estaría dormida.

Smoker niño: Despierta mamá...

Pero cuando estaba a milímetros de su cara, el hombre le agarró bruscamente del brazo y le gritó enfurecido.

Alessio(entre lágrimas):¡NO LA TOQUES!

Este empujó al peliblanco dejándolo aun más asustado. El padre le miró con desprecio y contestó.

Alessio:¡ESTÁ MUERTA!¡Y TODO ES POR TU CULPA!

Smoker niño:¿E...eh...?

Alessio:¡DESPARECE DE MI VISTA!¡NO TE SOPORTO MÁS!

Al oír aquellas palabras, el niño notó como el corazón se le paraba. Fue como si mil estacas lo hubieran apuñalado al mismo tiempo. Este empezó a verlo todo borroso entre lágrimas hasta que al final...se desmayó.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Smoker:…………………………………………….

El capitán se encontraba fuera de la casa, sentado al borde de un canal. Este tenía la vista posada en el agua, pero él no veía nada. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que nada podría sacarlo de aquel trance. Nada, pero...¿alguien?

Tashigi:Smoker-san…

El peliblanco alzó la vista y vio a Tashigi tras él.

Smoker:Tashigi...

Tashigi:¿No vas a entrar dentro? Hace frío.

Smoker(desviando de nuevo la mirada al agua):No. Esa casa me trae demasiados recuerdos.

La peliazul se sentó junto a su capitán.

Tashigi: Recuerdos ¿eh?

Smoker: Sí.

Tashigi:¿Buenos o malos?

Smoker:¿Eh?

Tashigi:¿Has sido feliz en Italia?

El hombre miró con el ceño fruncido a su subordinada sin saber que contestar y esta sonrió.

Tashigi:¿Ha sido una pregunta demasiado complicada para ti?

Este le devolvió la sonrisa y contestó.

Smoker: No es eso, sino que...me has pillado por sorpresa. La verdad es que no sé que decirte a esa pregunta.

Tashigi: Recuerdo el día que empezamos a trabajar en Loguetown. Entonces dijiste lo mismo de aquel lugar. Que te traía demasiados recuerdos.

Smoker(asintiendo):Uh...

Esta lo miró seria y siguió hablando.

Tashigi: No me extraña que les tengas tanto asco a los piratas desde entonces.

_FLASH BACK_

_Hace 22 años..._

Smoker niño:¡Wooooooooooooo!¡Es esta la ciudad del alfa y el omega?!

Alessio: No hemos venido aquí a jugar mocoso.

Hosaki niño(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Esto no tiene nada que ver con Venecia o Ascanta.

Take(revisando una pequeña libreta de ahorros):El viaje nos ha salido caro. Cuando volvamos a casa, estaremos en números rojos.

Alessio: Todo sea por encontrar a ese doctor.

Aquella familia había hecho un viaje muy largo hasta aquella ciudad en barco. Era importante para ellos ir allí. Alessio subió se dirigió a una habitación que tenía aquella pequeña carabela y abrió la puerta.

Alessio: Kiaira...¿te encuentras mejor?

En aquella habitación había una mujer joven tumbada en la cama con un paño mojado en la cabeza.

Kiaira(incorporándose):Sí...la verdad es que creo que me ha bajado un poco la fiebre.

Kiaira era la madre de Smoker,Hosaki y Take. Era una mujer alta de pelo blanco(o grisáceo...¿como demonios es el color del pelo de Smoker?)Bueno, el caso es que su pelo era igual que el de su hijo menor. Sus ojos eran azul grisáceos como los de su hija. Y su sonrisa era igual de amplia que la de su hijo mediano.

Alessio: No te preocupes, encontraremos a ese doctor. Te lo prometo.

Esta sonrió. Hace más o menos un año que padecía una enfermedad no muy común. Al principio no le dieron importancia, pero con el tiempo, esta había ido debilitándose. Por aquel entonces, Ascanta era un país gobernado por Lady Shiara (es la abuela de Zoro, para que se hagan una idea) y no era muy conocido. La familia de Smoker había vivido en Venecia, y hasta hace poco en Ascanta. Pero cuando Kiaira enfermó, no había médicos lo suficientemente expertos como para sacar conclusiones acerca de su nueva enfermedad. Tras muchas consultas y búsquedas, llegó a los oídos de todos el nombre de un médico famoso en la ciudad de Loguetown. Para él no había ninguna enfermedad incurable. Así que decidieron ir allí a buscarlo y poder remediar la enfermedad de la mestiza.

Smoker niño(entrando en la habitación de golpe):¡MAMI!¡VAMOS!¡DATE PRISA!

Aleesio:¡CÁLLATE!¡NO VES QUE TU MADRE NO ESTÁ PARA AGUANTAR TUS GRITOS?!

Kiaira: Pues me parece que tú grutas el triple que él ¬¬

Alessio(sonrojado):Lo...lo siento cariño.

Kiaira(sonriendo):No tiene importancia.

Esta miró al niño y le sonrió cálidamente.

Kiaira: Ahora mismo voy Hojara.

Smoker niño:¿Necesitas que te ayude a bajar?

Kiaira(sonriendo):No, cariño, ya me ayuda tu padre(mirando al hombre con una cara amenazadora):¿Verdad?

Alessio(asustado):Sí, por supuesto.

El chico se marchó y estos le siguieron lentamente por detrás.

Alessio:¿Sabes? Creo que tienes demasiado mimado a Hojara.

Kiaira: No digas tonterías Alessio. Es un niño, necesita estar contento.

Alessio: No, no es un niño, es un preadolescente. Yo a su edad ya trabajaba de gondolero.

Kiaira: Los tiempos cambian Alessio. Ya no se explotan a los niños como antes.

Alessio: Pero si ni siquiera está estudiando. Deberíamos hacer que madurara un poco. No vas a poder estar siempre a su lado para protegerlo. Algún día será un hombre adulto.

Esta sonrió y le plantó un pequeño beso al hombre en la boca.

Kiaira: Todavía queda mucho para eso.

El moreno frunció el ceño y suspiró.

Alessio: No sé como haces que siempre me ponga de tu parte...

Kiaira:Jijijiji...

Pasaron las semanas, y la mujer se iba poniendo cada vez peor. El doctor la examinaba constantemente. Hasta que al final, pudo llegar a una conclusión.

Doctor(suspirando):Solo existe un remedio...

Alessio(muy serio):Dígamelo doctor. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que haga falta.

Doctor: Se trata de una medicina que solo dispone el antiguo curandero de esta ciudad...si consiguiera pedirle que me la preparara...

Alessio:¡Estupendo!

Doctor: Sí...pero el modo de emplearla es difícil Alessio.

Alessio:¿Cómo que difícil?

El anciano médico dio otro suspiro y se sentó sobre una silla.

Doctor: Esa medicina se tiene que inyectar a la vez que se hace una arriesgada operación...

Alessio: Por eso no hay problema, yo le ayudaré.

Doctor: Sí, pero la operación tiene que realizarse cuanto antes...

Take(que estaba al lado de su padre):¿Qué considera usted "cuanto antes"?

Doctor: Pues...si hoy le pido la medicina a aquel hombre, la tendrá preparada para mañana. Y su mujer no aguanta mucho más...la operación debería realizarse en ese momento.

Alessio: O sea...¿que usted realizará la operación mañana?

Este asintió.

Doctor: Pero necesitamos a alguien que vaya a buscar la medicina mientras se realiza la operación. Yo necesitaré tu ayuda...y la dos de tus hijos. Tendrán que ayudarme con el material que necesite durante la operación.

Alessio: Uh...Take...¿crees que podrás...?

Take: Yo te ayudaré con el material del doctor papá. Puedes estar tranquilo.

Doctor: Sí...y tu otro hijo...el mediano. Ese tiene más fuerza para coger y colocar las herramientas donde yo le diga. Con lo cual, el único que podría ir por la medicina es tu hijo Hojara.

Alessio: Pero...

En la habitación...

Hosaki nño:¿Qué tal?

Kiaira: Bueno, el doctor ha dicho que me sigue subiendo la fiebre y que necesito descansar más.

Smoker niño: Pero...te vas a poner bien...¿verdad?

Esta miró el rostro de preocupación de sus dos hijos y les sonrió cálidamente.

Kiaira: Por supuesto que sí. Volveremos a Ascanta...y os enseñaré a conducir una Yamaha Tesseract...(Nota: Se trata de una moto de 4 ruedas. Como la que tiene Smoker en OP.)

Hosaki niño(con una gotita estilo anime):Pero mamá...si no pasamos de los 14 años...

Kiaira(de morros):He dicho que os enseñaré a conducir la moto y punto.

Hosaki niño: Va...vale.

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

Alessio: Hosaki,Hojara. Necesito hablar con vosotros ahora mismo.

Hosaki y Smoker:¿Uh?

Estos salieron fuera y su padre les explicó lo que pasaba.

Alessio:¿Queda claro?

Hosaki niño: Sin problema.

Alessio: Hojara, todo depende de ti.

Smoker niño: De acuerdo.

Alessio(seriamente):Escucha. Hasta hora creo que te hemos consentido demasiadas cosas y sacado de demasiados embrollos. Esta vez tendrás que hacerlo tú solo.

Smoker niño: Que sí papá.

Alessio: Hijo, la vida de tu madre está en peligro. La operación se realizará mientras tú tres esa medicina. Si no llegas a tiempo, tú madre puede morir,¿está claro? Esto no es ningún juego.

Smoker niño: Lo conseguiré.¡No me detendré!

La única persona que le había dado cariño hasta ese momento había sido solo ella. No podría dejar que muriera así como así. El hombre sonrió.

Alessio: Confío en ti.

* * *

Llegó la mañana, y el doctor se disponía a dar comienzo a la operación. Mientras, Smoker acababa de salir del hotel. La casa de aquel antiguo curandero estaba lejos, por lo que tendría que darse prisa y no perder una milésima de segundo. Tras media hora corriendo como un loco, consiguió la medicina. Y del mismo modo en que llegó, salió pitando. Ya se acercaba, iba a salvar a su madre, una de las personas a las que más quería en su vida. Solo quedaban 3 calles más para llegar. Y entonces ocurrió.

PAAAAAAAA, PA, PA, PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

El niño se percató de que sonaban unas trompetas. Este desvió su vista un momento hasta la calle principal. Estaba llena de gente. Se acercó un momento, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y abriéndose paso entre la multitud hasta que finalmente llegó a la primera fila. Ahí estaba él. El famoso Gold Roger, el rey de los piratas. Smoker había oído mucho sobre él tanto en Ascanta como en Italia. Era realmente afortunado habiéndoselo topado allí. Justo cuando pasó frente al muchacho, el pirata se fijó en él y le sonrío.

Roger: Jejeje...

Smoker niño(impresionado)Ahhhhhh...

Se dirigieron hasta la plaza y el niño fue tras ellos sin acordarse del tema que tenía pendiente.

Doctor:¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU HIJO ALESSIO?!SI NO VIENE PRONTO, KIAIRA PERDERÁ MUCHA SANGRE!¡HAY QUE INYECTARLA ESO YA!

Alessio(nervioso):¡NO LO SÉ, NO LO SÉ!/"¡HOJARA!¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS?!"

La mujer empezaba a dejar de respirar y el pulso le iba cada vez más deprisa.

Doctor:¡SE NOS VA!

Alessio:¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

KCISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Todo el cielo se nubló por un instante. El temible pirata, acababa de ser ejecutado. Un momento de silencio invadió la plaza.

Todos:………………………………………………

Pero pocos segundos después.

Todos(saltando de alegría):¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Smoker niño(ídem):Ah...jajaja

Pero entonces...

Smoker niño:¡OH NO!¡LA MEDICINA!

Este siguió corriendo hasta el hotel.

Finalmente llegó y abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

Smoker niño:¡He vuelto!

Pero lo que vio, no fue de su agrado.

Estos se encontraban entre sollozos y en un mar de sangre perdido a causa de un hemorragia de la operación.

Alessio(llorando):No...

La hermana lo miró enfadada.

Take:¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAS ESTADO HACIENDO?!

Smoker niño: Yo...

Este se arrimó un poco a la cama.

Smoker niño(acercándose a ella):¿Mami...?

Pero al ver que no reaccionaba, alzó su mano para acariciarle la cara pensando que estaría dormida.

Smoker niño: Despierta mamá...

Alessio(agarrándole la mano entre lágrimas):¡NO LA TOQUES!

Este le empujó con furia.

Alessio:¡ESTÁ MUERTA!¡Y TODO ES POR TU CULPA!

Smoker niño:¿E...eh...?

Alessio:¡DESPARECE DE MI VISTA!¡NO TE SOPORTO MÁS!

Smoker niño(entre lágrimas):Yo...no...

Alessio(consumido por la ira):¡CÁLLATE!¡OJALA NO FUERAS MI HIJO!¡TE TENDRÍAS QUE HABER MUERTO TÚ!

Passsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El niño se desmayó en medio de la habitación.

Dos años después, en Venecia...

Alessio:¿Qué tal está hoy?

Psiquiatra: Aun sigue teniendo en mente ese doloroso recuerdo...

Alessio: Ya veo...

Psiquiatra: Fue un golpe demasiado duro para él...pero al menos hemos avanzado su depresión.

Alessio: Sí, y se lo agradezco a todos.

Psiquiatra: Desde que despertó de su desmayo, Hojara no ha hablado con nadie hasta hace un mes.

Alessio: Lo sé...

Así era. Desde lo ocurrido, el chico había sido ingresado en un famoso psiquiátrico de Venecia. Llevaba allí dos años, y hasta hace poco, no hablaba con nadie. Simplemente se sentaba en una silla y dejaba la mirada vacía. Su padre lo miró y preguntó al psiquiatra.

Alessio:¿Qué más puedo hacer? Llevo dos años enteros pagando este psiquiátrico. Mi sueldo no da para mantener a mi familia y esto...

Psiquiatra: Bueno...si yo fuera usted...haría una cosa.

Este alzó la vista.

Alessio:¿Que?

Psiquiatra(sonriendo):Bueno, él a empezado a hablar poco a poco. Creo que eso es un gran paso. Además, con el tiempo, ha sabido valerse por si mismo en todo.

Alessio: Uh...

Psiquiatra: Ustedes vivían en otro país antes de volver a Venecia ¿no?

Este asintió.

Alessio: Sí...en Ascanta.

Psiquiatra: Estaría bien que su hijo empezara una nueva vida de cero. Que volviera allí e hiciera amistades.

Alessio:¿Insinúa que le deje vivir allí solo? Tiene 14 años...

Psiquiatra: Está claro que no. Debería ir acompañado de alguien que esté sobre él constantemente por si algo saliera mal...

Alessio: Pero...su hermana no está aquí. Se ha independizado, y yo debo seguir con mi trabajo...no sé si...

Psiquiatra: Tiene otro hijo,¿no es así?

Este hizo una mueca al mencionarlo.

Alessio:¿Hosaki?

El doctor asintió y este negó con la cabeza.

Alessio: No, ni hablar. Es demasiado hiperactivo. Al final tendría que ser Hojara quién estuviera constantemente encima de él.

Psiquiatra: Pues así es mucho mejor. Se enfrentaría más a sus problemas.

Alessio: Uh...

Pocas semanas después, consiguieron sacar al chico de aquel espantoso lugar. Alessio había hablado con Hosaki y este había aceptado encargarse de su hermano. Se acercaba la hora de la despedida...

Alessio: Cuidaos mucho.

Hosaki:¡YES!¡PAPIIIIII!

Alessio(dándole un capón):¡No me llames de ese modo tan cursi!

Hosaki(sobándose el chichón):Perdón...

Smoker(con unos 14 años):Uh………………..

El hombre miró a su hijo y le preguntó.

Alessio:¿No tienes nada que decir?¿Adiós o algo así?

Smoker: Pues sí. Tengo algo que decir.

A Alessio se le hizo extraño volver oír hablar a su hijo. Hacía tiempo que no le escuchaba dirigirse a él. Le había cambiado bastante la voz, ya la tenía de adolescente. El chico se acercó a él y contestó muy serio.

Smoker(seriamente):Alessio Daidoji...

Alessio:¿Uh?

Smoker: Eres un puto reprimido que descarga toda la mierda que acumula en sus hijos. Nunca has sido un buen padre.

Alessio:…………………………………

Smoker: Te odio.

Y dicho esto dio, media vuelta y se dirigió al barco que les estaba esperando.

Hosaki: Intentaré hacer que se calme un poco.

Alessio: De acuerdo...

Hosaki: Bueno...adiós papá.

Alessio: Adiós, y cuida de tu hermano.

Este vio como sus dos hijos se alejaban en el barco. Mientras, abordo.

Smoker:Hosaki...

Hosaki:¿Uh?

Smoker: Sé que lo ocurrido fue mi culpa. Pero ese cabrón me distrajo por completo.

Hosaki(frunciendo el ceño):¿Quién?

Este bajó la cabeza y contestó.

Smoker: El rey de los piratas...

Hosaki:¿Uh?

Smoker: Odio a esos tipos...estén dónde estén lo estropean todo.

Hosaki:Hojara...

Smoker: Algún día juro que mataré a todos los corsarios que se crucen en mi camino. ¡Lo juro!

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Smoker: Sí...es completamente normal...

Tashigi:¿Y a Zoro...también le tienes asco?  
Hubo momento de silencio y este sonrió.

Smoker(sonriendo):Ese no es un pirata. Es un mestizo que perdió su memoria. Para mí, no es ningún pirata.

Tashigi le devolvió la sonrisa y contestó.

Tashigi: Eres un buen capitán Hojara...te mereces mucho más de lo que te ofrece el mundo.

Esta le giró la cabeza y señaló la ventana de su casa en la que se veía Hina.

Tashigi: Te mereces alguien como ella.

Smoker desvió la mirada y contestó.

Smoker: Eres una de las pocas personas que me dice algo tan hermoso...eres tan dulce Tashigi...

Tashigi:¿Uh?

Esta se percató de cómo Smoker estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Repentinamente, una le resbaló por la cara.

Smoker(secándosela):Que suerte tiene Zoro...

Tashigi:Oh Smoker...ven aquí.

Esta se le acercó y le dio un abrazo para consolarlo. Ambos estuvieron así por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Hosaki: Fue una historia divertida,¿no crees papi?

PASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Este le dio otro puñetazo.

Alessio:¡Que no me llames papi so cursi!¡Llámame padre o papá!

Este suspiró y se dirigió al resto.

Alessio: Es increíble, traigo 3 hijos al mundo y ninguno me da nietos. Así la estirpe de nuestra familia se perderá para siempre.

El hombre miró a Hina y la dijo de muy malas maneras.

Alessio:¡¿Y tú porque no te quedaste embarazada de Hojara cuando tuviste la oportunidad?!

Hina(más enfadada que el hombre a la vez que sonrojada):¡PORQUE ROMPIMOS NUESTRA RELACCIÓN!¡CUÁNTAS VECES VOY A TENER QUE REPETÍRSELO?!

Zuriñe, que estaba sentada junto a Hina, miró por la ventana y vio el abrazo entre su amiga y el capitán.

Zuriñe:¿Uh...?

Verlos a ambos en ese estado le dolió a la joven más de lo creía. De repente le llegaron imágenes del pasado a su cabeza.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

* * *

_Smoker: Lo siento...pero yo no puedo corresponderte Zuriñe. Es que...ya estoy enamorado de otra persona._

* * *

_Smoker(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):Tú debes contarme siempre todos tus problemas, por que eres como mi hermana. Y yo haré lo que esté en mis manos para ayudarte._

* * *

_Smoker: Si alguna vez me pasa algo malo, tú serás la primera a la que se lo cuente._

* * *

_Smoker:__¿Sabes? He decidido nombrarte mi shimai. _

* * *

_Smoker: Siempre confiaremos el uno en el otro,¿verdad Zuri-chan?_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Zuriñe: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...¡¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!

Zuriñe se fue enfureciendo por momentos y los demás, obviamente, se dieron cuenta de ello.

Zoro:¿Zuri-chan?

Esta dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa y comenzó a gritar como si estuviera mal de la cabeza.

Zuriñe:¡HOJARA!¡ERES UN TRAIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!

Hati(frunciendo el ceño):¿Por qué?¿Acaso ha cambiado de partido socialista?

Zuriñe:¡TE MATARÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Todos:¿Uh?

* * *

Pasaron las horas y todos lo marines consiguieron juntarse en el barco. Habían permanecido poco tiempo allí, pero tenían prisa.

Alessio: Bueno, supongo que volveréis algún otro año.

Hosaki: Ha sido una pena no poder estar aquí mucho tiempo. Quería visitar algunos sitios. Pero tenemos prisa.

Smoker:¡Vámonos de aquí Hosaki!

Hosaki: Pero como ya ves, tu otro hijo está para el arrastre.

Alessio(sonriendo):Sin duda.

Hosaki: Bueno. Será mejor que vayamos marchando ya que tenemos la gema.

Alessio: Sí, y cuida de tu hermano ¿eh?

Hosaki: Descuida.

Mientras, en el barco.

Smoker(sonriendo):Zuriñe...dentro de poco saldremos de esta mierda de país.

Zuriñe(irónicamente):Sí...

Este se percató del tono de voz de su subordinada. Expresaba irritación, a la vez que furia. Esto le desconcertó un poco puesto que no entendía nada.

Smoker(frunciendo el ceño):¿Y a ti que te pasa?

La castaña no dirigió la vista a su capitán.

Zuriñe(fríamente):¿A mí? Nada.

Pero aquello no coló.

Smoker:¿Estás enfadada por que comí tu gofre esta mañana?

Zuriñe(con una vena de irritación):¡Siempre te comes mi gofre Smoker!¡Ya estoy acostumbrada!

Smoker: Entonces no es por eso ¿eh? Ummmmm déjame que piense...¡ya sé!

Zuriñe:¿Uh?

Smoker: Es porque en la serie de Friends, Chandler y Mónica han vuelto a discutir ¿a que sí?

Zuriñe(ampliando su rostro de odio):¿Estas tonto?

Smoker:¿Tampoco? Ummmmm que difícil me lo estás poniendo ummmmm...¿Es porque Bradd Pitt y Angelina Jolie han tenido gemelos?

Zuriñe:¡NO!

Smoker: Eh, tranquila, puedes admitirlo. Yo también estoy cabreado con eso. Una tía que está tan buena y tiene más hijos que un conejo. Uh, alucinante.

Zuriñe: Veo que no quieres enterarte...

Esta se alejó lo máximo que pudo de él dejándolo totalmente confuso.

Smoker: Que mal carácter...bueno,¿estáis todos listos?

Estos asintieron y Smoker suspiró.

Smoker: En ese caso, pongamos rumbo a...

Alessio:¡HOJARA!

Smoker:¿Uh?

El peliblanco miró a su padre y este le contestó.

Alessio(sonriendo):Cuídate.

El capitán se sonrojó un poco, pero aun así asintió.

Smoker(sonrojado):Bien...pues...vámonos de aquí.

Todos:¡Sí!

Los marines empezaron a elevar anclas y se alejaban poco a poco. Mientras, Smoker seguía meditando la pregunta de Tashigi.

"_¿Has sido feliz en Italia?"_

Smoker: Creo que puedo decir...que sí.

**Continuará.**

**Uyyyyyyyyyyy,¡por fin lo acabé! Soy tan feliz TT Bueno, espero que les haya gustado (aunque a mí se me hizo de lo más pesado)**

**Sé que no se habla mucho sobre Venecia, pero en fin, es lo que hay. **

**Agradecimientos:**

**Pos a todos los que me han mandado reviews XD!! ¿Qué más puede desear alguien tan normal como yo?**

**-Psike 666: No apareces desde hace tiempo, pero seguro que vuelves . Tus reviews me animan mucho.**

**-zotacat: Que puedo decir XD. Que me perdones por tardar tanto, que sé que lo esperabas con impaciencia.(Tranquila, también incluiré más adelante Smoker x Hina)**

**-XquillermoX:¡Gracias por haberte pasado de vez en cuando a deja reviews!.**

**-ZOROLOVE:¡Hola chiquilla! Pues gracias por dejar los reviews que dejas. Y que sigas con tu historia, que me has enganchado XD.**

**-adrifernan19: Me alegro de que te guste este fic . Espero que el capi sea de tu agrado. Y que me mandes un review de los tuyos XD!!**

**-sichiko:¡Sichiko-chan! Aquí está el capi XD. He tardado un poco pero en fin, espero que te haya gustado.**

**-missieromcr:¡Hola amiga "odia emos"! Jijiji ¿Qué tal todo? XD Espero que este capitulo te guste y haber si te encuentro algún día de estos por el msg. **

**-WiiStation3:¡Muchas gracias por el review, me animó mucho!**

**-aiko kuroba:¡Hace tiempo que no te pasas, pero te agradezco el apoyo que me diste XD!**

**-Maravillante:¡Ey sensei!¡Espero que hayas llegado a este capitulo!(si no te has desmayado al ver lo largo que era ¡XD!) Muchas gracias por todo, me das muchísimo apoyo . Seguro que dejarás un review ¿a que sí? Venga, que yo confío en ti ¡XD!**

**-henmon: Bueno, pues no sé muy bien que ha sido de ti. Pero muchas gracias por leerte algunos capis de mi fic. Que incluso yo sé que pueden llegar a ser agotadores.¡Muchas gracias!**

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS!¡BYE!**


	25. Fin de la 1ªtemporada y trailer de la 2ª

_**HAN PASADO TRES LARGOS MESES…**_

**Zoro:**¿Y cuanto tiempo tardaremos en hacer todo eso?

**Smoker:** Tres meses.

_**PERO LA HISTORIA…**_

**Zoro:** Cada vez estamos más cerca de conseguir todas las gemas.

**Temari:** Pero todavía queda el doble. Así que si quieres que las consigamos pronto, lo mejor será hacerlo con ganas.

_**CONTINUA...**_

**Zoro: **Dios...me da la sensación de que la gente de todos los países a los que nos dirigimos es cada vez más rara.

_**CON NUEVOS ENEMIGOS...**_

**¿?: **Hemos estado buscándote todo este tiempo Roronoa...

**Zoro:**¿Quién eres tú?

**¿?: **Yo soy...

**Zoro:**¿Uh?

**¿?:** La peor de tus pesadillas...

_**NUEVOS AMORES...**_

**Hosaki****:**¡Me he enamorado!

**Smoker:**¿Enamorado?,¿tú?,¿de quién?

**Hosaki:** Es una mujer preciosa…Se llama María.

**Lee:**¡Yo también me he enamorado de una tía que se llama María!

**Hosaki**** y Smoker:**¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?

* * *

**Kaoru: **Es la primera vez que me pasa algo parecido...

**Hikaru: **¿Y como se llama ella?

**Kaoru(sonrojado): **Merediz...

_**UN NUEVO MESTIZO EN EL GRUPO...**_

**Yamsha: **Shigeru...¿quién es este?

**Shigeru: **Es mi primo pequeño. Mis tíos me han mandado una carta diciéndome que cuide de él mientras están en un viaje de negocios...Se llama DJ.

**Tashigi: **Es tan tierno...

**Zuriñe:** Es adorable...

**El chico se acercó a Yamsha y le miró fijamente.**

**DJ:**¿Eres tú el prometido de mi prima?

**Yamsha: **Sí...así es,¿porque?

**El niño desvió la mirada decepcionado y suspiró.**

**DJ: **Yo me esperaba algo más...lo cierto es que no eres nada del otro mundo.

**Yamsha(con una vena de irritación e intentando contener su ira):**Siento decepcionarte niño...

**Zoro: **¡Vaya! Si tienes un ojo azul y otro rojo, que curioso.

**DJ(molesto):**¡UN RESPETO PIRATILLA ASQUEROSO!¡TENGO CADA OJO DE UN COLOR DISTINTO PORQUE NACÍ ASÍ!¡ACASO ME METO YO CON EL COLOR DE TU PELO?!

**Zoro(con una gotita estilo anime):** Pero si no he dicho que sea malo..

**Ten-shi-fu(sonriendo de oreja a oreja):**¡JAJAJAJAJA!¡Este crío es de los míos!

**DJ:**¡Y TÚ CÁLLATE ESTÚPIDO!¡QUIÉN HA PEDIDO TI OPINIÓN?!

**Ten-shi-fu(siendo sujetado por Neji):**¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ MOCOSO INSOLENTE?!

**Neji:**¡TEN-SHI-FUUMA!¡CÁLMATE!

_**ANTIGUOS CONOCIDOS...**_

**Hige:**¡ZORO!

**Zoro:**¡HIGE!

* * *

**Silvie:**¡HATI!

**Hati:**¡SILVIE!

_**Y PARA ALGUNOS, DESCONOCIDOS...**_

**¿?: **Tú debes de ser Roronoa,¿cierto?

**Zoro:** Uh...sí.

**¿?(sonriendo):**Es un honor conocerte al fin. Alessio-kun me ha hablado mucho de ti.

**Zoro(frunciendo el ceño):**¿Alessio?

**¿?:**¿Cómo están tus capitanes?

**Zoro:** Pues bien...pero...¿de que conoces tú a esos dos?

**La mujer sonrió y alzó la vista clavándola en el espadachín.**

**¿?:** Yo soy…la hermana de Hosaki Y Hojara.

_**NUEVAS SORPRESAS...**_

**Hikaru: **Papá...mamá...tengo algo que deciros...

**Sr. Y Sra. Hitachiin:**¿El que?

**Hikaru: **No puedo casarme con Tania...

**Todos:**¿Eh?

**Todos los marines y los padres del pelirrojo fruncieron el ceño.**

**Sra Hitachiin(seriamente):**¿Y porque no?

**El pelirrojo miró nervioso a su grupo completamente sudoroso y cogió rápidamente la mano de Zuriñe atrayéndola hacia sí.**

**Hikaru(forzando una sonrisa):**Porque...ya me he comprometido a casarme...con Zuriñe.

**Todos****:**¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

**Zuriñe:**¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

_**SECRETOS JAMÁS CONTADOS SALEN A LA LUZ...**_

**Hideaki:**¡¿Acaso ya no confías en mí?!Dime que es lo que me ocultas!

**Ino:**¡HIDEAKI!  
**La rubia gritó haciendo que este la escuchara atentamente.**

**Ino: **Ese hombre...es tu padre.

_**Y**__** OTROS SECRETOS...UN TANTO EXTRAÑOS.**_

**Tamaki: **Vale...vale, vale, vale...no hay que dramatizar. Tuvimos una noche loca, nos emborrachamos y en un descuido...hicimos el amor.

**Kiouya:**¡¿QUÉ HICISTÉIS EL AMOR?!POR DIOS TAMAKI!¡HARUHI Y TÚ SOIS HERMANOS!

**Haruhi:**¿Sí? Pues ahí no acaba todo.

**Estos la miraron frunciendo el ceño y Tamaki sintió un escalofrío.**

**Tamaki:**¿Cómo que...ahí no acaba todo?

**Esta suspiró dudando, pero al final salió.**

**Haruhi: **Tamaki, tenemos un problema.

**Tamaki:**¿Qué quieres decir con eso hermanita?

**Haruhi: **Uh...Estoy embarazada.

**Todos:**¡¿AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

_**AL FIN SURCARÁN LOS ÚLTIMOS PAÍSES DEL MUNDO PARA PODER LLEGAR A SU DESTINO...**_

**Tashigi: **Dentro de poco llegaremos a Ascanta...

**Zoro: **Sí. Pero todavía hay algo que me inquieta.

**Tashigi:**¿El que?

**Este la acorraló contra la pared y la susurró al oído.**

**Zoro: **Que...a pesar de haber estado todo este tiempo juntos...aun no te he hecho mía del todo.

**Tashigi notó como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban. El joven sonrió mirando como esta se sonrojaba completamente.**

**Zoro: **Y creo que ya es hora...¿no crees?

_**Y UNA VEZ SE LLEGUEN…**_

**Ten-shi-fu:**¿Qué piensas hacer cuando lleguemos a Ascanta Zoro?

**Zoro:**¿Qué?

**Ten-shi-fu:**¿Volverás con los tuyos...o te quedarás en Ascanta junto a mi hermana?

**Zoro se quedó en blanco sin saber que contestar y este se inclinó.**

**Ten-shi-fu: **Piénsalo, y cuando sepas con seguridad que es lo que quieres...dímelo.

**Y dicho esto se marchó.**

_**NO HABRÁ VUELTA ATRÁS...**_

**Hideaki: **Bueno...si vuelves con los tuyos...mándame algún e-mail.

**Zoro: **No he dicho que vaya a volver con ellos Hideaki.

**Hideaki(serio):**Pero...tampoco has dicho que vayas a quedarte con nosotros.

**Zoro:**Uh…

**Hideaki: **Haz lo que creas conveniente. Pero...me dolerá mucho que vuelvas a marcharte.

**El rubio notó como los ojos se le humedecían. Zoro lo miró fijamente y se percató de cómo una lágrima recorría su rostro.**

**Zoro(acercándose a él):**Hideaki...

**Este se secó la lágrima, pero aun así no pudo evitar que cayeran más.**

**Hideaki(llorando):**Lo siento...pero es que...si te vas algún día...te voy a echar de menos...

**Zoro abrazó a su amigo para tranquilizarlo y este se puso a llorar cada vez más.**

**Zoro: **No sé lo que voy a hacer...

_**EL DESTINO DE LOS MESTIZOS...SE ACERCA...**_

**Zoro:**¡SENGOKU A SANEADO NUESTRO PAÍS!¡HACE 13 AÑOS QUE DESTRUYÓ ASACANTA!¡VAMOS A ERMITIR QUE VUELVA A HACERLO?!

**Todos:**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**TODO ESTO Y MUCHO MÁS EN...**_

_DOS RAZAS__2ª temporada_

_Para continuar la historia de "Dos razas" vayan a mi "profile" y allí estará disponible la nueva temporada._

_SAYONARA NAKAMAS! Y GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO DURANTE LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA!!_


End file.
